An Education
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: Some education requires experience... CO-WRITTEN with SPEEDFANATIC05. WARNINGS: Physical/mental abuse, BDSM, Strong Sexual Content and Language...You Are Warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

The sweltering heat of the Everglades was enough to keep the general public at bay, more so with the impending storm approaching in the distance. Even with the light breeze in the air, one would think they were in a sauna, the humidity making so it felt as if someone was sitting on there chest. It was the type of day in the glades where air conditioning would be like heaven to anyone out in the heat.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her forearm, CSI Calleigh Duquesne blew out a tuff of air and came to rest at the spot where a body had been found by Parks & Wildlife. Looking around the area with her keenly trained eyes, she opened her kit and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. Sliding them on, she then reached for her mini mag-lite, turning it on and began her search. Locating some fibers on a bush to the left of the victim, Calleigh then brought her camera around from behind her and began snapping photo's.

The sound of heavy footfall's behind her caused Calleigh to smile and as she slipped the camera back behind her, she snickered some, "What's the matter, Tim, get lost comin' out here?"

Frowning as he looked around, he wiped the sweat off of his brow and grumbled, "Everything looks the same out here, Cal. Getting lost is very easy to do." Setting his kit down, he opened it and gloved up, and then picked up his flashlight. Gesturing, he asked, "Find anything in this godforsaken wasteland?"

Reaching into her kit for the tweezers and a envelope, Calleigh smiled and then turned back to the bush, gently retrieving the fibers and holding them up where she could see them better in the sunlight, "Got some fibers here. Hard to tell what they came from though. Looks like you'll be getting them."

Placing them into the envelope, she glanced over at him, "Alexx should be here soon. But, from what I can see so far from the body and the area around him, we might be looking at a body dump."

"This is the prime place to dump something. I mean who's going to want to hang out in the glades?" Thoroughly annoyed with the heat, he grimaced, "Have you come about anything that could be perceived as a weapon? You know how most of these criminal types are." Searching the area, he started to walk the perimeter and glanced back at Calleigh, smirking some at the southern blonde. No matter what, she was already ready for action. It sometimes seemed as if she thrived on getting the impossible scenes. Concentrating slightly more, on a spot, he knelt and narrowed his eyes, "So…why am I here, I thought you and H usually partnered up?"

Snickering some at his question, Calleigh tagged the envelope and then placed it into her kit and teased, "And here I thought you'd like being partnered up with me."

His expression lightened and he shook his head, chuckling, "Don't get me wrong, princess. I don't mind working with you, it's just that you and H…Seem to be drifting apart there. I mean, you guys were almost inseparable in the beginning. Now you barely see each other. Is there something going on?"

Searching the bush for more evidence, Calleigh shook her head, "No, he just felt Eric and Ryan needed more training, that's all. You and I are pretty much seasoned. I don't mind it though. Gives me a chance to pick on you more."

"That's your main priority in life, right?" Placing the ruler down, he took the shot and then dug into his kit, bringing out a swab. "It's one of your life's pursuits."

Laughing some to lighten the mood, Calleigh then stood up and stepped back, "You know it." The sound of a vehicle door closing caught Calleigh's attention and she turned seeing the ME making her way towards them. Turning back, she began to scower the ground around the body, "Alexx is here."

Tim gave a brief glance to Alexx as she settled next to the body and started right into the preliminary. In that brief moment , he noticed how comfortable Alexx seemed and shook his head, "Alexx, how can you be okay with this heat? I'm about to melt."

Alexx laughed as she ran her hands over the body and then looked at Tim over her sunglasses, "Suga, it's called having kids who like to do everything under the sun…under the sun." Taking note of the body, she sighed, "Double lividity, this body's been dumped. Have you found anything yet?"

Getting up and moving to another spot, Calleigh wiped at her brow again as the sweat ran down the side of her face, "Found some fibers in that bush next to the body...what about you, Tim?"

"I have a viscous substance on the foliage and it seems to be a foot print next to it. I'm still looking though." Tim took another picture before looking to Calleigh, "Did you bring some water?"

Smiling as Calleigh began to take photo's of the body, she then looked to Tim, "Yeah, back of my hummer in the ice chest. What, forgot to grab some before you left the lab?"

"Yeah, I didn't think that I'd be out here for that long. But, it seems as if we're going to be here a while." Watching as Alexx turned the body over, his brow knit, "Hey, Alexx, is that a bullet hole?"

Alexx ran her hand over the hole and lifted her brow, "It seems so. There's stippling at the edge of the wound. I'll be able to get a better idea of it when I get him in to post."

The distant rumbling sound of thunder caught Calleigh's attention and she looked to Tim, "You said you found a footprint. Can we cast it before this storm hits you think?"

"That's going to be tricky, but I'll get right on it." Bringing out the materials, Tim set the frame and then began to mix the plaster quickly. Pouring the plaster out, he watched as it filled the frame and waited. Pulling out the malleable material, he scratched his initials into the base and then smiled, "Got the footprint. Sounds like that storm's coming closer. Alexx, where are your guys at?"

Looking back she saw the van pull up next to the patrol unit and smirked, "Ask and you shall receive. They're on their way, I'll bag the hands and get trace at the morgue."

Finishing up with the photo's of the body, Calleigh got the lens cap and placed it back onto her camera, "Okay, got the vic photoed. Alexx, as soon as we finish up here, we'll meet you back for the post."

Watching as the body haulers wheeled down a gurney, Calleigh moved to Tim, kneeling down beside him, "I don't think we're gonna find too much more here. Another three feet and we'll be up to our knees in water."

"I agree. I think the majority of the evidence will be at the primary crime scene," Tim responded wryly, "wherever that is. Hopefully the body is going to yield something."

"And hopefully Alexx will get us a ID on the body." Standing, she wiped at her brow again and looked out at the approaching storm, "Tim, did you hear any weather reports on the way here?"

"There's a line of storms coming up from the Keys. We better get a move on it." Taking up his materials, he then closed his kit and looked to Calleigh, "Need some help, Calleigh?"

Shaking her head, she took off her gloves, stuffing them in her pocket and then going back to her kit, "Nah, I got it, but thanks. When we get back to the Hummers, I'll get you a water. Next time though..."

"I'll bring my own," Tim answered as he nodded. " Yeah, I know if you weren't around, I'd suffer greatly." He waited for her to stand and then grab her kit, starting off toward the Hummers. Usually, their conversation was about nothing but the scene, but being that there was very little to discuss, Tim felt a certain awkwardness descend. It wasn't as if Calleigh was a stiff person, that was far from the truth. Most of the time, Tim was pleasantly annoyed with Calleigh and her bubbly personality, but he often felt as if there was something deeper to her.

Coming up to the Hummers, Tim placed his kit in his and followed Calleigh to hers. Calleigh opened the hatch and placed her kit in, reaching for the ice chest. Tim caught the water and then opened it, guzzling it down quickly. Wiping his mouth, he asked, "So…you want to meet up with the team at the bar after work? It would be a nice way to cool down."

Opening her water and taking a drink, Calleigh then wiped her brow again and shrugged, "Maybe. If I do I can only stay for one drink though. I've got plans for tonight already."

When the wind began to pick up some, Calleigh sat on the bumper of the Hummer and looked out towards the dark clouds that were coming in quickly. In the years she'd been in Miami, she'd learned that storms would pop out of no where and be over just as quickly. She'd been through her fair share of hurricane's both in Louisiana and there, but when it stormed, something seemed to call to her. Taking in a deep breath, she took another drink and looked to Tim, "You and Eric going clubbing again tonight?"

"Yeah, I think that Eric wants to try out the new place on Collins. He's been itching to try it out for a couple of weeks. I'm going to tag along to make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble." Catching her eyes narrowing at him, he asked, "What? I don't get into any trouble."

Smirking, Calleigh placed the lid back onto her bottle and hopped off the bumper, "Uh huh. I guess you don't remember that time I bailed your ass out when that one girl was trying her best to get into your pants at 52 Queen. You were so drunk you could barely stand that night and yet, you gave her the key's to your bike."

Following Calleigh, he explained, "That was a solitary incident, Cal. I can handle myself out there." Laughing, he was stopped at the driver's side door, watching her get in. "Alright, so I've had my wild times, but who hasn't? Haven't you just had one night where you don't know how you got to where you ended?"

Laughing with him, Calleigh rolled down the window and then closed the door, "Yes, but I'll never tell what led up to it."

"Fair enough. At least tell me what you're planning on tonight? Perhaps we can alter our plans and hang out together?" Tim could see the devious glint in her eyes and smirked slightly, "You never really hang out with us anymore, Calleigh."

"I know and I'm sorry. But tonight...well, I'd invite you guys, but, it's a party I was invited to myself. Maybe this weekend we can all get together though. Why don't you guys take Ryan with ya?" she asked as she reopened her water bottle and took another drink.

Tim rolled his eyes and sighed, "As much as I like Wolfe, I would never take him along with me. He's…awkward." Stepping away, he waved it off, "Don't worry about it, we'll get together someday. See you at the lab?"

"Don't get lost on the way back," Calleigh called out to him as she started her vehicle. Belting up, she then turned up the air conditioning put the Hummer in gear. Pulling out slowly around Tim's Hummer, she headed out, rolling up her window. Taking in a deep breath, she chuckled to herself and shook her head, "Tim, if only you knew the friends I hung out with."

* * *

The sounds of the active lab drifted away from him as he ascended the steps to his office and were completely forgotten about as soon as he closed the door, effectively silencing the growing roar that now complicated his irritability. The day had worn long on him and he was watching the clock closely, waiting for the moment to come where he could leave it all behind. There was no mistake as to his devotion to his job; he was the protector of Miami, bringing justice to others when it is seemingly lost, but something had changed within him recently. Something had him longing for a release from the tension that had deposited squarely on his shoulders. It was this need for release that now called to him and forced him to make a vast change in his life.

Taking a seat behind his desk, he glanced to the clock again, the irritable scowl now morphing into a pleasant smile. The minutes were giving away to his ability to seek release, and he found himself anxious for it. The new life he'd carved for himself awaited him, as did the Miami night.

Climbing the stairs with three case file in hand, her purse over her shoulder and the thought of her night to come, Calleigh smiled as she nodded to one of the passing techs and then turned when she reached the landing heading towards Horatio's office. Seeing it closed as she approached, she hoped he was there, if not, she'd have to leave files in trace for Tim to give him the following morning. Knocking, she waited to see if he was in or still out with Eric and Ryan.

Opening the door, he saw her standing there, her purse on her shoulder and an anticipatory gleam in her eyes. The years he'd known Calleigh, he marveled at her skills in the firearms lab , as well as her determination to get the job done. That marveling had morphed into an appreciation that fed their camaraderie, something he cherished.

Often, they found that they could finish each others sentences, and practically knew what the other was thinking. Even though he hadn't thought of a relationship with her, the idea wasn't that farfetched. Calleigh was mature and understood the undertaking that he had, making her the easiest to relate to. Her beauty was surpassed by no one, and her mind was sharp. All of these attributes were what he looked for in a woman, but Calleigh seemed to have something that gave him pause, the hints of something more drifting away on their harmless flirting and banter. Calleigh was what he needed in his life, but he was going to have to deal with her just being there.

Smiling as he stepped aside, he asked, "So, how did the body dump in the glades go? I heard Speed complained about the heat the entire time he was there."

Smiling, Calleigh stepped inside his office, turning as he closed the door behind her and nodded, "He did, but, even I have to admit it was awfully hot. We did however manage to find some fibers, a footprint and a substance on scene. Alexx is waiting on Dental Records for the vic though...he wasn't in CODIS and there are no missing person reports meeting his description. It's like he appeared out of nowhere."

Horatio listened and nodded, "Well, maybe the dental records will give us something to work from." Calleigh handed him the stack of case files and he took them with a painted on grin. Flipping through the first one, he asked, "Any of these pertinent for tonight?"

"No, oh and Stevenson is working on the letter still on the McDowell case. He said he should have something to us by tomorrow," she added as she watched him looked over the files.

"Sounds good then." Flipping the file close, he smiled lightly at Calleigh, "Well, I suppose it's time to go. Walk you out?"

Surprised he was leaving at a normal time, Calleigh smiled and nodded, "Sure. Hey, a bunch of us are getting together for drinks as soon as we leave...wanna come along?"

Horatio pondered on the invitation but shook his head, "I'll have to take a rain check. I've got plans for tonight. Tell the team that I'll make it up to them?" Horatio rounded his desk and shut down the computer quickly and then grabbed his keys. Walking to the door, he waited for Calleigh to pass through and then closed it, making sure to lock it. Slipping the keys into his pocket, he gestured forward, "Shall we?"

Heading back towards the stairs, Calleigh chuckled some and glanced at him, "You know, I think this is the first time in almost a year that I've seen you leave with the rest of us, Horatio."

Falling silent at her observation, Horatio nodded and then ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Some times, Calleigh, it's good to change. There was nothing pressing, so I decided to take advantage of it."

Giving him a smile, as they both walked down the stairs, Calleigh adjusted her purse on her shoulder, "Thanks good though. You don't need to be working yourself so much, Horatio. You need time to unwind and relax some too."

"I finally realized that, Calleigh." The conversation seemed to dwindle at that point and as they came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, he looked in the direction of the atrium and then to the doors heading toward the garage, "I'm out front tonight. Have a good evening, Calleigh."

"You too, Horatio," Calleigh replied and then headed in the opposite direction.

Once Calleigh made it outside, she headed towards the parking garage, happy to finally be able to relax more. Checking her watch, she saw she had plenty of time to have a drink with the others before she needed to head home to get ready for the party she'd be going to. Anticipation seemed to set in and she found herself wishing it would fly by.

Walking the corridor alone, Horatio felt freedom coming to claim him and he quickened his step, the sight of the doors beckoning him. Waving to the desk sergeant, he then pushed through the doors, the sensation flowing through him. As he made way to his car, he felt the binds of the day being shed with each step. The anticipation was high and he was ready to forget the day even happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Music blared from the speakers both inside the house and outside, the beat causing the party goers to let loose and leave there worries and cares at the door. Both young and middle aged men and women mingled about, some meeting for the first time, while others laughed and talked about old times. The smell of incense filled the air inside, while outside the light smell of chlorine from the pool wafted around the area. Most of the people were inside however, the choice of attire for most leaving nothing to the imagination.

Smiling as the door opened for her, Calleigh presented her invitation to the man, looking him up and down and smirked. Taking off her long coat, she handed it to him and held out her hand as he slipped her a yellow ticket. Giving him a wink, she slipped it inside her left boot and preceded in, ready to let loose and have some fun.

Going over to the makeshift bar, she ordered up a jack and coke, looking around as she waited. When it was handed to her, she turned, taking a drink and waved to her friends. Going over, Calleigh could feel the eyes on her and she purposely swayed her hips more, giving them all a show. Coming to the party host, she gave him a kiss and smiled, "Jack...wonderful party."

Horatio mingled among the crowd, enjoying the frenetic atmosphere feeding him. He'd looked forward to this all day, knowing that he would be able to leave his cares at the door. Searching for the host of the party, he took a drink from a hostess that passed by and sipped it generously, loving the feel of the alcohol coursing down his throat. It wasn't often that he was able to free himself, so he was going to enjoy this as much as possible.

Eying the people who moved around him, the sight of very little clothing pricked at his arousal and he smiled as he spied a couple of women that he'd seen before. Their demeanor called to him and soon he found his way over to them, licking his lips in anticipation. They held his attention for only minutes before his eyes roamed the room again, targeting the woman who would attend to his needs.

Showing off her look for the night and taking in the compliments, Calleigh sipped on her drink and and looked around the room some. She'd come with hopes of finding someone that she could connect with on the level she needed, but so far, to her dismay, none were calling to her.

Finally finding the host, he reached out to touch his shoulder and smirked as he turned around, extending his hand. Ever since meeting Jack Potts, Horatio had found the exact thing he was looking for; a chance to shed the authority that had settled about his life.

Coming closer, he leaned in and spoke loudly above the music, "Nice party, Jack! A lot of people tonight."

Nodding, Jack smiled as he took a drink and then addressed him, "Yes, I think everyone that got an invitation showed. So, Horatio, finding anything to your liking tonight?"

Horatio looked around and nodded, "There are some potentials, but…nothing's standing out." He turned back to survey the room and sighed, "I'm starting to think she's not out there, Jack."

Laughing some, Jack shook his head, "She's out there, Horatio, you just have to look. Hey, I know your looking for a Mistress that will also be a friend when you need it, how about I introduce you to another friend of mine, Mistress Lace. I know she's on the prowell for a pet...and she's a knock out. If I wasn't into control, I'd volunteer for the position myself."

Bringing the cup to his lips, he offered, "I hope she is better than Mistress Diamond. It was impossible to be a sub to her." Swallowing the drink down, he nodded, "I wouldn't be opposed to meeting this Mistress Lace."

Looking around and spotting her now dancing with a few other Domme's, Jack smiled and nudged Horatio, "Follow me."

Walking through the people and nodding to a few that said hi, Jack smiled as they finally reached Lace. With her back to them, he moved close to the blond, his body melding into the back of hers as she continued to dance, "Lace, I have someone you should meet. I think he'd make a good pet for you...and he's looking for a Mistress."

The words caused her to smile and Lace purred, "I think that can be arranged." Turning around and looking up at the host, she smirked, "Where is he?"

Moving aside, Jack smiled as he took her hand and brought her over, "Mistress Lace, I'd like for you to meet..."

Calleigh's heart nearly stopped in it's track's as her eyes fell upon her boss, Horatio. Swallowing hard, he was the last person she'd ever thought she see there and without letting Jack finish the introduction, she cut him off, "Horatio?"

Horatio felt the excitement spinning through him as Jack moved toward the dance floor, retrieving the potential Mistress. As he returned back, Horatio could see the flashes of blond hair, his heart jumping in his chest. It wasn't until he saw her fully that his heart thudded to a stop and the color drained out of his face. As soon as she said his name, he knew that this had the potential to blow up in his face.

Staring at her, he swallowed hard and stumbled over his words, "C- Calleigh? Um…what…what are you doing here? You know Jack?"

Glancing to Jack, Calleigh felt herself blushing, especially with the revealing outfit her boss was seeing her in. Trying to keep herself composed the best she could, Calleigh nodded, "Y-Yeah. I've know him a couple years."

Seeing the look's on there faces, Jack's brow rose and felt the tension between the two, "Uh...I think I'll leave the two of you to talk." Excusing himself, Jack turned and walked away, hoping the two of them would be able to work it out.

Jack's sudden departure to give them privacy had Calleigh on edge and she breathed out, "What are you doing here, Horatio?"

The shock of seeing her there wore off and he arched his brow at her attire, his heart thumping to life. Clearing his throat, his eyes refused to leave the ample amount of cleavage that she presented and he spoke straight forward, "I think this is by invitation only. I've known Jack for years, but I've recently decided to join in. How…How long have you been a Domme?"

Unsure about answering his question, Calleigh reached for a drink as a waitress walked by and quickly downed it to steady her nerves. Breathing, she then looked back at him, "A couple years now. Look, can...can we talk outside or something?"

Horatio took a drink from another waitress and gestured to the door, "There seems to be no one outside, we can talk out there." Horatio could feel the tension wafting off of her and sighed, his relaxation now taking a back seat. Opening the door for her, he allowed her to pass and then shut the door, muffling the thumping bass effectively. His eyes watched as she walked further out by the pool, the moonlight shining off of her exquisitely. Despite the awkward beginning, Horatio felt that he'd found her.

Coming to rest near the pool, Calleigh turned around to face Horatio, her heart seeming to beat out of her chest, "Horatio, I can explain..."

Confused, Horatio arched his brow, "What is it to explain? What you do on your time is your business- just like what I do on my own time is my own business." Taking the time to appreciate her attire, he licked his lips, "A Dominatrix? Calleigh, I would've never guessed."

Feeling a bit awkward with him seeing her the way she was now dressed, Calleigh shifted her weight nervously and crossed her arms over her chest, covering her breasts, "I uh, I didn't know you were into all this, Horatio."

Disappointed at her attempts to cover herself, he shook his head, rethinking the notion that he'd found his Mistress. "I've just recently gotten into this. I've been looking for a substantial Mistress."

"And Jack thought he'd play match maker," Calleigh replied as she ran a hand through her hair and recovered herself. Sighing heavily, Calleigh shook her head, "He has no clue your my boss."

"And should he, Calleigh? To Jack, I am a sub, and you are a Domme. That's all he knows, he knows nothing of our personal lives, only what we bring to him. Do you have a problem with me being here?"

Closing her eyes and lulling back her head, Calleigh didn't know what to think anymore. Lifting her head back, she sighed, "No...I just...you were the last person I ever though I'd see at something like this."

"I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you, Calleigh. But…Let me say this." Stepping up to her, he leaned in and whispered, "You're a Dominatrix, Calleigh. Nothing should stop you from being what you are." Moving away from her, he started for the door, disappointed that he hadn't found what he was looking for.

Closing her eyes, Calleigh released a breath. Looking back at his retreating form, Calleigh thought about what he said and Calleigh called out to him, "Horatio...wait." When he stopped and turned back, she lowered her arms down and walked over to him, "Don't leave."

Horatio looked to her and sighed, "Calleigh, if this is too uncomfortable, then I'd rather leave. But, if it matters, I'm hardly the one to judge. I was looking for a Mistress to dominate me."

Surprised that he'd be one to give up control to someone, Calleigh nodded and looked down some, "And here I was looking for a new pet." Looking back up to him, she shrugged, "I'm okay with you being here...it was just a shock to me, that's all."

"Life's full of surprises," Horatio answered with a small smile. He inched closer to her and softened his tone even more, asking, "Does it bother you that I'm willing to give up control?"

Smiling somewhat, Calleigh looked down and then back to him, "Well, no...I just never saw you as the sub type. You're so in control of everything, it's hard to picture anything else."

Shifting his weight, Horatio looked to Calleigh hesitantly, his eyes darting from her to the lush green grass, immediately feeling the weight of what he carried. His life had always been predicated on responsibility, and he'd finally found something to relieve him.

"All my life, Calleigh, I've taken care of people, told them what to do, what the best possible solution is. Now…I just want someone to take that responsibility away, if only for a little while. It's why I've been searching for a suitable Mistress. I need someone to take the authority."

Listening to his words, Calleigh could honestly hear his need to let go, to have someone commanding him to do there bidding. With her, it had been the opposite, she'd always been light heart and soft spoken unless the situation called for her to be the aggressor, something that she needed more of in her life. Remembering the struggles she'd gone through herself, she could understand his needs more.

Looking past him towards the house, she could see the people inside, the women that were on the prowl for someone to dominate. She knew most of them and shook her head, already knowing he wouldn't have his needs met by most of them. Focusing her attention back to him, she spoke softly, "Which is why your here tonight...to find that someone to help you."

"Yes, it is. I have had some Dominants who frankly couldn't take care of my needs- the roles reversed and I ended up the dominant one. It takes someone special to take the control from me, and I have yet to find that someone. I'm starting to believe that she doesn't exist." Shaking his head, he chuckled, "The search continues."

Unsure of why the thought entered her mind, Calleigh took in a deep breath to steady herself for what she was about to say to him, "What...what if it was someone you already knew...and trusted?"

Hearing the curiosity in her voice, Horatio steadied his gaze on her and arched his brow, "Well…it would certainly make things a lot easier in one aspect. But this person…has to be comfortable with the roles we choose to play. Along with the respect, there also has to be a certain instance of comfort. The experience has to be enjoyed, not filled with stress."

"I know," she replied as she walked over to the edge of the pool and looked at the shimmering water. Pursing her lips, she'd never stepped down from any challenge, but Horatio was more then a challenge. They'd been friends for twelve years, during which time she'd grown a special connection with the red head. At one time she'd even thought about what it'd be like to be with him in a relationship because her feelings for him were so strong.

Deciding to push further, Calleigh turned back to him, her posture straightening some, "And how would you feel if I was to offer to try to help you with letting go of your control?"

Easing closer to her, he tilted his head slightly and explained gently, "You would have to be comfortable with this, Calleigh. I won't start something with you if you can't handle my submission to you." Coming to rest mere inches from her, he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I'd relish the chance, Mistress."

Calleigh's heart felt as if it trippled in beat with his soft words of submissiveness to her and she nodded, making the decision. Turning to him more, she looked into his eyes, she could see his acceptance and need. Making the decision to give it a shot, Calleigh nodded, "If we do this, then you'll have to be able to accept my rules as well, Horatio. One being, you are not to look at another Mistress unless I give you permission."

Letting it settle into his mind, she then continued, "You will also have to wear a collar and leash when we are out at parties like these...I like to show off my pets. You will also not be able to speak unless spoken to. My biggest rule though...a safe word will be in place and if at any time you feel as if it getting to be too much for you, you would have to use it. If I find out differently, then I will release you to find a new Mistress."

The timbre of authority shook him to his core and he took a step back and nodded, "If I may, Mistress. I have only one concession. This is not a lifestyle course as of yet, while we are at work, you are going to have to conform to protocols and policies."

"Work would be as normal as it has been, Horatio. I won't risk my job or yours if we should decide to give this a shot," Calleigh replied as she held his gaze. "No one at MDPD or the lab knows what I do in my free time unless I tell them, and even then it's only bit's and pieces. Tim knows I was going to a party tonight...he just doesn't know what type of party."

"I make it a habit not to divulge anything of a personal matter," Horatio responded stiffly. "What I'm into is my business, mine and well…my Mistress, of course." Searching her eyes for any signs of lingering doubt, he then submitted to her fully, bowing his head, "I am willing to become your pet, Mistress."

Lifting her head some, Calleigh gazed at his submitense to her and spoke firmly, "From now on, when we are in session, you will address me as Mistress Lace. If another Master or Mistress ask who you belong to you will answer that you are the property of Mistress Lace. Do you understand me?"

Keeping his head bowed, Horatio answered, "Yes, Mistress Lace."

"From now on I will be calling you, pet. You are my pet, you will do anything and everything I command you to do. If you hesitate, you will be punished. If you do it wrong, you will be punished and will do it over again." Walking around him, she took in the leather sub outfit he was wearing and raised a brow, "You will also wear this outfit during our sessions unless I allow you to wear something different. Do you understand me, pet?"

Attempting to suppress his delight, Horatio spoke again to answer, "Yes, Mistress Lace." He longed for her to further her control, to bring him to submission under her hand. Wishing he could see her face in this role now, he blinked and exhaled slowly, hoping that she didn't catch the release.

Coming back around him, Calleigh unsnapped the collar she had wrapped around her wrist, taking it off and pursed her lips, "Lift your head to me, pet."

Horatio did as he was told and stared out into nothingness, not chancing to stir her disappointment. The instant need to please her had risen in him and he felt his heart flutter as she came closer, the desire building. She was what he was looking for, and now that he had found her, he was intending on assuring that she'd want him forever.

Placing the collar around his neck, she secured it in place, making sure it wasn't too tight. When she finished, she took the chained leash that she'd fashioned as a belt from around her and clipped it to the collar. Dropping the end, she took a step back to admire her new pet.

"Please me and you will be rewarded, disobey me or do a command wrong, you will be punished. Your punishment will be at MY discretion. Who do you belong to, pet?"

"I belong to you, Mistress Lace," Horatio responded quickly. Her eyes on him flushed arousal through his body and he wished he could just look at her for a second. Knowing that doing so would infuriate her, he remained still and waited for her next command.

Satisfied with his answer, Calleigh began to walk around him again, furthering her inspection of him, "Pick your safe word, pet."

Thinking briefly, Horatio answered succinctly, "Mistress Lace, my safe word is red."

Making a mental note of it, Calleigh came back around to face him once more, "Very good, red it is. Is there anything I need to know, pet? Anything that you cannot handle or do not wish to try?"

Horatio kept his eyes on her and answered, "I do not wish to be humiliated, Mistress Lace."

With the knowledge of the different type's of humiliation that was used and practiced in Dominatrix, Calleigh raised a brow, "Define your answer to me, pet. In what way do you not want to be humiliated?"

"I do not wish to be defecated, spit upon, or urinated on, Mistress Lace." Horatio remained composed as he felt her come closer and blinked slowly. Her presence in this manner was all consuming and he felt the need to maintain stringent control over himself as so not to displease her.

A small smirk formed as she stared at him. Backing off, she cocked a brow, "Your lucky, pet...I'm not into that anyways."

The music inside seemed to grow louder as did the people and Calleigh looked towards the glass doors. Deciding now was as good of time as any to put her new pet on display, she turned back to face Horatio, "Hand me the end of the leash, pet."

Horatio moved quickly and placed the end of the leash in her hand, awaiting her next command. He was astonished that she allowed him to gaze upon her still, relishing the look of his new Mistress. The music thrummed through him and he felt a surge of energy, waiting for her to show him off as her property. Pride suffused through him, but he was careful not to let her see.

Tapping the end of the leash into the palm of her left hand, Calleigh began to give him his orders, "When we go in there, pet, your eyes will stay lowered. You are to look at no one unless I give you permission to. You will not speak unless spoken too, and if I stop walking, you are to get on your knees to my right and stay there until I give you permission to get up. Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes, Mistress Lace." Horatio took in the information and waited until she moved, following behind her. He hadn't been submissive very long and there were still things that he didn't know, but he was determined to learn. The sound of the music grew as they neared the door and Horatio bowed his head as she opened the door and entered.

The atmosphere had grown into a frantic pace in their absence and the exuberance was addictive. Horatio knew that he couldn't partake unless his Mistress allowed it, so he just soaked it in, fighting the desire to smile. When she came to a rest, he immediately went to his knees on the right of her and kept his eyes down.

Watching as one Master and his sub put on a demonstration of what she'd leaned, Calleigh rested her hand on top of Horatio's head and began to stroke his hair like a dog. Catching Jack's eye, she smiled and nodded to him when he noticed them and he in returned raised his drink to her. Shifting her weight to one leg as she watched, she gently pulled up on Horatio's leash for him to stand. When he did, she leaned in, speaking where he could hear her, "Get your Mistress a Jack and Coke...and yourself a plastic cup of water, pet...you have two minutes or you will be punished."

Horatio moved into action, heading for the bar as he pushed through the throngs of people. Careful not to make eye contact with anyone, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, but pulled away, determined to retrieve the drink for her.

Finally making it to the bar, he ordered, "Jack and Coke, and one water in a plastic cup." As the waiter began to make the drinks, Horatio felt the hands on him again and he shrugged away, fearful of the risks.

"Aw, c'mon, Horatio. You switching roles? I thought you wanted to be dominated?" Marcy asked, coming closer to him. Slinking up against him, she caressed his shoulder again and smiled wickedly, "Your Mistress Diamond wasn't through with you, dog."

Keeping his eyes down, Horatio remembered the rules Calleigh had given him outside and spoke softly, "This pet is the property of Mistress Lace."

Sipping her drink, Diamond sneered, "You can't be her property if you were already taken." Walking her fingers up his shoulder to his ear, she leaned to whisper into it, "There are things that I haven't gotten to do with you yet, fuck boy. You need to learn…and only I can teach you."

Taking the drinks as the bartender handed them to Horatio, he pulled away and then without a word, turned and headed back to Calleigh. Clenching his jaw at Diamond's advances on him, he found Calleigh still in her spot and went to her right side, taking up his position on his knees next to her.

Glancing down at Horatio and then to the clock on the wall, Calleigh pursed her lips, "Another five seconds and you would have been punished, pet. Give me my drink...you will only drink yours when I give you permission."

Approaching, Diamond glared at Lace and Horatio, shaking her head as the fury began to build. She was sure that she had Horatio training to be her sub, but his absence had started to fill her with doubt. Now she knew why.

Coming to rest in front of Lace, she scowled, "You realize that you have another Mistress' property, right Lace? This dog is mine to train."

Cocking a brow and lowering down her drink for Horatio to take, she handed it to him and cocked a brow at Diamond. The others woman's reputation proceeded herself, she'd been known to treat her sub's unfairly and even putting them at undue risks. Not backing down from her, Calleigh pursed her lips, "This so called dog seems to have ran away due to mistreatment, Diamond...now, he's my pet to train."

Regarding Horatio with a distaste, she spoke bitterly, "He's unable to listen and be trained, Lace. Why don't you give him back to me and I'll train him. He's got to learn, Lace."

"And I'll be the one doing his training, Diamond. As of tonight, this pet is my property...so I suggest you back off and go find some other sub. This one is off limits to you and anyone else," Calleigh growled as she glared at the other woman.

Cringing, she spat, "He's nothing but trouble, Lace. You'll rule the day that you decided to take him on." Turning in a huff, she left them, spying another sub that she wanted to sink her teeth into.

Horatio felt a shudder leave his body as Diamond left and closed his eyes, thankful for his new Mistress.

Watching as Diamond left them, Calleigh moved back, her hand going to Horatio's head and petting him. Looking down at him, she placed her other hand out, "My drink, pet...and drink your water now."

Handing her the drink, Horatio then took a sip of his water, keeping his head down. The tension seemed to flow out of his body as he drank again, awaiting her next command. Every so often, someone would approach and she would converse with them, leaving him to wait. Content that she was pleased, Horatio remained quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

After the party had dispersed, Calleigh suggested that they go to her place and get to know each other a little more. Horatio found it amusing that they virtually knew nothing about each other, despite knowing each other for eleven years. He marveled at the revelation that she was a Dominatrix and nodded as he began to remember instances when that side of her had started to make an appearance. Now that he knew about it fully, the recognition came easily.

Following her car in the night, he wondered exactly what would happen. She'd already specified before leaving the party that they would be out of their roles, but he still felt the need to hold her in high reverence. Finally pulling in behind her, he watched as she got out of her car gracefully and waited for him, the look on her face causing him to move faster. Engaging the locks on his car, he approached and then glanced to her house, committing it to memory. It was his hope that he would be spending many nights in her presence.

Calleigh had thought long and hard on the way to her place about the roles her and Horatio were taking on with each other. Both needed a different kind of release, but in that release, the same needed was met. When she pulled into her drive, she realized Horatio was the first sub to visit her home after only being her "pet" for less then five hours. Most had to wait two to three months before she would allow them entry into her sanctuary. But they had been friends for years and she trusted him with her life.

Keeping her coat closed so snooping neighbors wouldn't see, Calleigh gave him a smile and nodded towards the house, "Ready to go in?"

"If you are, sweetheart." Walking side by side with her his hand hovered over the small of her back until they reached the front door and he dropped it, automatically standing off to the side. Even though they were not in role, he still wanted to show her the respect.

When she opened the door and allowed him in, he waited for her to close and lock the door, taking in what he could see in the dark. Her home was as he remembered from the few times he'd seen it over the years, but tonight, her surroundings held a different connotation. Tonight, he was more than a mere visitor.

Moving past him, Calleigh went into the room more and turned on one of the lamps, instantly casting a low glow into the room. Smiling, she began to take off her coat and asked, "Want something to drink, Horatio? I got juice, tea, beer, and if you want I can make a pot of coffee."

"Coffee would be fine, Calleigh." Watching as she disappeared through the muted darkness into the kitchen, Horatio took the moment to survey the room a little more. On the walls, there were an assortment of pictures, both of the team and of the people in her life. He saw a couple of photographs of Jack and smiled, shaking his head as he perceived her returning.

Coming back into the living room, Calleigh saw him looking at her photo's and smiled, "It's been awhile since you've been here. I added some new ones."

"I see. There are some with Ryan and Natalia here." Looking at them again, he shook his head, "Where does the time go? I remember when I was just starting the CSI unit, I remember when you came…" Turning to look at her, he sighed, "But one thing hasn't changed, you're still as beautiful as ever."

Looking down some, Calleigh then lifted her eyes back to him, "Thank you, Horatio." Moving around to her couch, she took a seat and got comfortable, "Coffee will be ready soon. Make yourself at home. If you want, you can take your coat off and drape it over the recliner with mine."

Doing so, he took a seat next to Calleigh and smiled, relishing the moment of tranquility. He knew she was going to have questions, so he cleared his throat and turned to her more, "Okay, go ahead. I'm ready for your questions."

Chuckling some, Calleigh ran a hand through her long hair and leaned back as she turned to him more, "Don't make it sound like I'm gonna interrogate you, Horatio."

Horatio laughed softly and averted his eyes, shaking his head lightly, "I know, it's just that I'm sure you have some things that you'd want to know. I'm ready to tell you."

It was true, Calleigh did have many questions running through her mind for most of the night. She'd never really gotten to know him on a personal level and now he was giving her that chance. Holding her head up with her hand as her elbow rested on the back of the couch, she asked her first question, "What happened between you and Mistress Diamond? She seemed pretty upset about you not being with her tonight."

Remembering his encounter, Horatio sighed and shook his head, "I met Marcy about a year ago. I hadn't been into the scene for long- I just knew Jack. He started telling me of the types of parties he would have and he invited me to come to one. My first one, Marcy was there. She was what I thought I was looking for, someone to dominate me to bring me to true submission, but it was all a lie. Mostly, she liked to humiliate me and when she wasn't humiliating me, she was abusing me. I went through six months of it before I decided to leave her."

"And have you had any other Mistress's since then?" Calleigh asked, truly wanting to know all she could about him.

"I have had three since Marcy only lasting weeks at a time. I was searching for something that none of them had. There was no trust, and they didn't even think to try and gain it. They either couldn't dominate me, or they withheld pleasure from me for no reason. I am obedient- to the right Mistress." Pausing, he smiled as he looked to Calleigh, "I was starting to doubt I'd ever find what I was looking for. After leaving my last Mistress, I stopped going to Jack's, but then I realized that the life I started was the one I needed to have. Tonight was my first night back."

Listening to the events that had lead up to that night for him, Calleigh made sure to pay attention as he spoke of the other Mistress's and how he'd been treated. She had grown a extreme knowledge of the proper ways of training and could tell instantly that the others hadn't even thought to properly learn. Giving him a small smile, she finally spoke again, "Tonight's been the first time in awhile I've been able to go to one of his parties. All the other times I was on call or got a call out when I was getting ready."

"That had to be disappointing," Horatio commented as he shifted slightly. Smiling, he asked, "If I may…how many pets have you had?"

Thinking about it, Calleigh pursed her lips before answering, "Seven." Looking to him, she shrugged, "Either they couldn't listen or refused to listen. My second pet, he was with me about a year before he had to move because of his job. It was going good between us, but...he had to go where the company went."

"Did you love him?" Horatio asked listening intently. He could instantly tell that she was seeking something as well and vowed to himself that he would be better than her previous pets.

Having never really thought about it, Calleigh was quite for a few moment before she answered, "Yeah...I did love him. But, I wasn't about to make him choose between me and his job. He's happy now though. He calls and we talk...and he's married now. He hooked up with his high school sweetheart and they got married last year."

Nodding, Horatio could see the twinge of pain in her eyes and then licked his lips, "Do you have sex with your pets?"

Thankful he changed the subject, Calleigh smiled and sighed, "There have only been two that I had sex with...the others, well, I told you what happened there."

Intrigued, he arched his brow, "Who is the other one?"

Smirking some, Calleigh looked down and played with the corner of the throw pillow that was between them, "Jake."

"Jake? As in Jake Berkeley? He was your sub?" Horatio ran a hand through his hair and looked away, "You and him were pretty…ah…pretty inseparable. Did you love him as well?"

"At one time...yes. But that was years ago. When he came back here, he was different, he'd changed too much. That's why he's out of my life now. After that last case we worked with him on, I told him I just couldn't let things keep going the way they were. He agreed and left," Calleigh replied as she looked back at him. A small smile formed and she chuckled a little, "I think this last time I took him back was because I thought we could go back to where we left off. I was so wrong on that."

"So… you've been hurt. Is this why you've chosen to become a Dominatrix?" Horatio loved the give and take that they were having, gaining knowledge of the woman who would own every fiber of him. The thought of that coursed through him and he exhaled lightly.

"Oh no," Calleigh said as she got up and headed back into the kitchen. Getting two cups, the sugar bowl, creamer and setting them along with the coffee pot onto a tray, she carried then back out to the living room, "I got into Dominatrix as sort of a release. When I started, I choose to be a sub, that way I could learn the in's and out's. After about a year, I started changing roles from time to time with my Master when he'd allow it and I grew to like it, so, with his blessings, I became a Mistress...all this was about two years after I got to Miami."

"Two years after you came? You've been a Domme all this time?" Horatio was astonished at her deception and laughed, "You've done a great job at keeping it under wraps."

Pouring them each a cup of coffee, she knew he took his black and handed it to him, "I'm a CSI, I know how to hide things."

"The best out there." Taking a sip, he then stared into the cup and asked, "What are your plans for me, Calleigh?"

Finishing making her cup, Calleigh sat back, taking a sip and then looking to him, "I want to get to know you, Horatio. I also want to be able to help you. I don't know what the future holds with us, but something led us to each other tonight."

Taking another sip, Horatio raised his brows and smiled, "So…there will be no sex tonight."

Smiling more at his statement, Calleigh nodded and lifted her cup towards her lips, "Never on the first night."

"But there could be?"

Wondering where he was going with his questions, Calleigh swallowed her coffee and set her cup onto the table before turning to him, "Horatio...what are you wanting tonight?"

First and foremost, he wanted to shed the responsibility, but he also wanted a bit of pleasure to add to that. Sighing, he shook slightly, "I know that I can't possibly have sex on the first day, but it's been so long since my last time."

Calleigh could understand how he was feeling, she'd been there herself at one time. She also knew what relinquishing control would do, one being help releave stress. Knowing how much time he'd been spending at the lab and along with the overtime hours he'd logged in, Calleigh took a deep breath and asked, "Horatio, when we were at the party, how did you feel being my pet? Was it something that you truly want to do...because if you have any doubts about it, I need to know."

"There are no doubts, Calleigh. I've been looking for you for a long time. I'm thrilled to have found you. In just the little time that we were in session, I felt…better. The only thing on my mind was how to obey you to please you."

"But you still feel the need to be controlled more tonight?" she asked, wanting to make sure this was what he was wanting.

"Yes," he answered softly.

Nodding, Calleigh stood up and went past him before stopping and looking back at him, "Follow me, Horatio."

When he did, she went down the long dark hallway of her home, coming to the end. There sat a table with a vase and a door to the right and left of the table. Reaching into the vase, she pulled out a key and looked to him. "When I open this door, Horatio and we go in, you are no longer, Horatio Caine. You will be my pet, okay?"

"Okay." Horatio could feel the anticipation building within him and he smiled, knowing that it would be his last for a while. He watched her open the door and took a look in before composing himself. More than anything did he want this.

Going into her play room, Calleigh turned on the light and then using the dimmer knob, turned them down some. Allowing him entry, Calleigh then closed the door and stood there behind him, "On your knees and in position in front of me, pet."

Horatio dropped to his knees and bowed his head, the silence permeating through the room. He could hear the faint rustling as she moved and fought to contain a smile, knowing that she would do everything within her power to help him.

Going to her table and getting her flogger, Calleigh then also got a different collar and leash. Turning back to him, she ordered him, "Crawl over here pet...on your hands and knees." When he had done so, she placed the collar onto him and hooked the leash to it. Moving behind him, she looked down as he stayed in the position she'd told him, "Who do you belong to pet?"

"I belong to you, Mistress Lace."

Straddling his back, Calleigh lowered herself down onto him and asked, "And what is your safe word?"

Horatio struggled to maintain his position as he felt her descend upon his back. The contact of her exposed skin against his incited tremors and he bit out, "Red, Mistress Lace."

"Are you in pain, pet?" Calleigh asked, noting his change in tone.

"No, Mistress Lace."

Running a hand through his hair, she held onto her flogger with the other, "What do you want me to do with you, pet?"

The memories flashed through his mind and he searched for the training that he'd been through. None of his Mistress' had ever taught him properly and he answered hesitantly, "Control me, Mistress Lace."

Gripping his hair and pulling his head back some, Calleigh then raised the flogger and brought it down behind her, striking his leather covered ass and growling in disapproval of his answer, "No, pet. You do not tell me what to do, I command you. I do whatever I want with you. Now what do you want me to do with you pet?"

The punishment was swift and Horatio gathered himself and answered, feeling the sting of the flogger on his ass, "Whatever you want to do with me, Mistress Lace."

Easing the grip on his hair, Calleigh leaned down to his ear, "Very good, pet, you learn fast. That pleases me." Sitting back up, she continued with her questions, "Who does your body now belong to?"

"It belongs to you, Mistress Lace." The thrill of pleasing her eased the sting from his punishment and the softness of her voice against his ear heightened his aroused state. He wondered exactly what she was going to do, and how she was going to do it.

Getting up off his back, Calleigh can around in front of him and looked down at him, "Look at my body, pet. Tell me what you see."

Her body was tantalizingly covered with leather, giving him ample view of her breasts. The more he looked upon her, the more he grew aroused and he struggled with the answer, "I see beauty, Mistress Lace."

Liking the answer she got, Calleigh moved the leather top aside some, exposing more of her breasts to him, "What else, pet? What does my body do to you?"

"Your body arouses me, Mistress Lace," Horatio answered truthfully. He could feel his cock stiffening even as he spoke and exhaled, wishing he could achieve a release. Instead, he remained in a suffering state awaiting her command.

With her left hand, she rubbed her breast, paying attention to her nipple, "Do you have a cock ring, pet? Have you ever worn one?"

"No, Mistress Lace. I do not have one, but I've worn one before." The sight of her touching herself picked at his arousal and he bit back the desire to say more.

Moving her hand, Calleigh then turned and walked over to her table. Picking up the leather cockring, she went back over to her new pet, "From now on, you will wear a cock ring while in my presence. You are not to have an orgasm without my permission. Do you understand me pet?"

"Yes, Mistress." Horatio could barely contain the glee that suffused through him at the thought of her touching him but managed to remain calm, waiting for her. His mind ran with so many thoughts that he couldn't settle on just one. In a matter of hours, he'd gone from searching for something to bind his life together, to finding that perfect one who could do it.

Looking down at him, she raised a brow, "Stand up, pet, and take your cock out for me to inspect."

Horatio moved efficiently and stood straight, keeping his head bowed. His heart ran rapidly in his chest at exposing himself to her, forgetting quickly that she was a friend before she'd become his Mistress, the overwhelming desire to please her superseding any perceived embarrassment. A flush of bliss ran through his veins as he unzipped the leather pants, pulling out his stiffening cock. When the air hit it, he hissed, automatically knowing that he was going to be punished for his slip up. Closing his eyes slowly, he waited for her.

Hearing his hiss, Calleigh cocked a brow, sensing he was taking pleasure when she'd not given it. Popping him with the flogger across his bare chest, the tied leather ends made contact with his pale skin, leaving red streaks over him, "You are to have no pleasure yet, pet!"

The searing pain from the flogger canceled out the pleasure and he grimaced as he answered, "Yes…Mistress." Even despite the pain that slowly dwindled, he was still in position, holding his ever stiffening cock.

Walking around him slowly as he continued to hold himself for her, Calleigh lightly hit him on his back with the flogger to let him know she meant business. It wasn't enough to hurt him, just to let him know not to do anything to displease her. Moving right up behind him, Calleigh molded her body into his back, her nipples scrapping his skin and reached around with her free hand, her nails dragging over his now reddened chest, "What is your safe word, pet?"

All the sensations she was affording him crowded his brain and he answered, "Red…Mistress." Her body pressed against him and he tried to hold back the tremors of pleasure, lest he be punished again. Breathing outwardly, he gripped his cock as she scraped over his chest, her breaths hitting his skin.

The feeling of being in total control of him thrilled Calleigh and her hand slowly drifted down his skin, feeling the muscles of his abdomen and then moving lower to where his hand was still. Slowly running her fingers over his cock, she hissed, "You will not cum without my permission, pet."

"Yes, Mistress." Horatio centered his concentration on anything other than her fingers moving over his sensitive member, closing his eyes in an effort to stave the heavy sigh. The pleasure ran from his core to his outer limbs, the tiny prickles nearly driving him insane. He didn't want to displease her any further, but if she continued to touch him, he would have no choice in the matter.

Slapping his hand away, Calleigh began to slowly stroke his cock, and then placed the flogger into her mouth. Reaching around him, she took the cock ring with her and wrapped her left hand around the base, holding onto him as her right wrapped the ring around him, removing her left, she then pushed the ring back, getting it into place and then snapped it close around him. Making sure it was tight, she moved from behind him and came around to face him once more, her right hand going back to his cock and stroking it once more, "You are pleasing me well, pet. Maybe before you leave I'll let you cum...maybe."

The promise of relief brought him back and he settled, opening his eyes but keeping his head down. His heart beat slowed as he became familiar with her touch, relishing it even as he tried to banish the sensation. He was willing to do anything to remain in this position, anything to keep her pleased.

Letting him go, Calleigh smirked as she walked away, going to the small fridge in the corner of the room. Opening it, she pulled out a bottle of water and closed it back and then went over to a chair in the corner of the room. Taking a seat, she opened the bottle and looked to him, "Come here, pet, and take off my boots."

Without thinking, Horatio went to her and knelt, placing his hands on the cool leather. Fighting the urge to moan, he unzipped a boot and slowly took it off, mindful to keep his eyes down. Placing the boot down reverently, he then moved to the next, repeating the same movement over again. When he was finished, he dropped his hands and waited for her next command.

Lifting one fishnet covered foot, Calleigh lifted it and moved it to his crotch and gently rubbed his cock with her foot, "Very good, pet...soon, you'll be moving even faster."

The attention to his crotch coupled with her words sent him flying in another stratosphere and he surprised himself by suppressing a moan. He was anxious to know what awaited him next, but he knew better than to voice his curiosity. Instead, he focused on the sight of her fishnet clad foot massaging his cock, happy to have his vision averted.

Pursing her lips, Calleigh lifted her foot in front of him, knowing what would put him on edge even more. Taking a drink of her water, she cocked a brow and gave him another order, "Massage my foot, pet...and do a good job or be punished."

Horatio took her foot in his hand and began to massage it, the fish net running across his fingers. He molded the flesh in his hands, listening to her as she moaned slightly. Deepening his massage, he felt the tension and set to working it out.

Taking another drink of her water, Calleigh lifted her other leg, resting it up on his broad shoulders and spread her legs open more. Setting her drink onto the table, she moved her hand down to her crotch and began to rub herself through the thin leather shorts. Smirking, she then told him, "Watch my hands while you massage my foot, pet."

His attention went directly to her hand that now moved enticingly slow, his heart hammering in his chest. Not only was he to massage her foot while watching her pleasure herself, but he also had to be cognizant of his actions, careful not to speak or make any noise. The urge to flip his role burned through him, but because of his determination, he tamped it down.

Seeing his increased breathing, Calleigh knew she was having the desired effect on him, wanting to push him to the brink. Closing her eyes, she purred as she continued to rub her crotch through her leather shorts and arched her back some. Moaning happily, she purred, "Does my new pet need to cum?"

Breathlessly, Horatio answered as he continued to massage her foot and watch, his cock aching for release, "Y-Yes, Mistress."

"Mmm, you cannot cum," she replied and then moved her hand up and slipped it into her shorts. Closing her eyes, she moaned loudly as she began to stroke her clit, her fingers wet from her juices that were already flowing. She knew it wouldn't take long to get herself off, then she would think about letting him do so as well. Rubbing her clit in circles, she moaned out, "Watch me make myself cum, pet."

Horatio all but stopped massaging her foot and stared intently at her body reacting to her touch. His arousal throbbed and his erection ached at the sight of his "Bullet Girl" as she brought herself to the edge. He wanted so much to gaze into her face as she climaxed but he was grateful that she was allowing him the moment to take in her pleasure. Licking his lips, he wished she would also allow him the rare treat to release himself.

Arching her back again from the chair, Calleigh's head lulled back, her eyes closing to mere slits at the sight of Horatio watching her, his hand slowly working at massaging her foot while his cock twitched up and down wanting release. Dipping two fingers into her wet core, she moaned loudly and then pulled them out, going back to work on her clit. Feeling her body preparing for release, she tensed and a loud cry left her lips as her orgasm tore though her.

Horatio gritted his teeth against the sound of her release, watching and feeling as her body constricted. His grip grew on her foot just as his chest began to heave, unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful sight before him. Her eyes were closed and her face was lost in blissful emotions. Because her eyes were closed, he was certain that she wouldn't see his expression, sure that if she did, she would exact more punishment.

Writhing in the chair, Calleigh's chest heaved from the exertion from her orgasm. When her body finally began to settle, she pulled her hand out of her shorts slowly and opened her eyes. Finding him with his eyes still on her crotch as she'd instructed, she smiled some, "Did you like the show, pet?"

Momentarily stunned, Horatio shook himself and answered, his hand still moving on her foot, "Y- Yes, Mistress." He swallowed hard and stared at her crotch, the images of her writhing stuck on rewind. Fighting to keep his place, he hoped that she would allow him to look away before he slipped up.

Deciding to push him to the edge in order for him to earn permission for his own release, Calleigh blinked slowly and raised her brow, "Did you get turned on watching my hand as I got off?"

"Yes, Mistress," he answered almost too softly. Blinking, he continued to rub her foot, easing up on the grip before moving down toward her heel. The tension seemed to grow deep within him and he fought to stay in control of his facilities.

Moving her hand back to her shorts, she reached the wrap around zipper and slowly began to pull it downwards. When her hand came back up, she opened the crotch area, revealing her glistening slit to him, "Is this what you're wanting, pet?"

Staring unabashedly at her glistening mound, Horatio swallowed hard and answered, "Yes…M- Mistress…"

Having him right where she wanted him at, Calleigh lifted her head slightly, giving him one more order, "I want you to stroke yourself, pet. Show your Mistress how hard you can really get."

Letting go of her foot, Horatio heeded her command and began to stroke himself, forcing the desire to moan back down. He started off slow and felt himself grow in his hand, the dull ache starting to throb throughout his body. The threshold that usually saw him spent passed and he grunted as he struggled with the absence of the ability to cum.

Despite his current situation, Horatio began to stroke himself faster, his cock now rock hard. The pleasure and pain of his actions began to duel and he felt himself losing grasp of the perilous control over his words. If she didn't allow him release soon, he was going to break the silence that she imposed.

The look of both pain and pleasure rode Horatio's features and Calleigh's eyes drifted down to his cock. Seeing it's size and the now almost purple engorged head, she knew he was ready. Taking her foot from his shoulder, she sat up, moving to the edge of her chair and began to whisper to him, "That's right, pet, stroke that cock, get it all hard for your Mistress. You want to fuck me don't you, stick that dirty cock of yours up in me and fuck me? It's not going to happen, pet, you haven't earn the right to fuck me yet."

Reaching down, Calleigh unsnapped the cockring and commanded him, "Cum for me, pet...please your Mistress properly."

With the ability to release himself, Horatio stroked himself once more before his seed erupted from his body, bellowing with pleasure. For what seemed like forever, he continued to spend himself, the instant relief morphing into something of a euphoric state, not caring where it went. After the last drop, Horatio felt the energy drop and closed his eyes, attempting to steady himself.

Giving him a chance to catch his breath, Calleigh then ran her fingers through his hair and then roughly pulled him to her some. Looking into his now open eyes she whispered, "Very, very good, pet. You have pleased me well."

Horatio blinked slowly, feeling the remnants of his orgasm as it continued to course through his body. Gaining as much control over himself as he could, he whispered, "Thank you, Mistress."

Something deep inside Calleigh began to stir as she stared into his blue eyes, a deep longing she hadn't had in years. Letting go of his hair, her fingers traced down to his cheek and then to his lips, tracing there outline and whispered again, "I'm going to kiss you, pet...and you'd better prove to me that you can kiss."

"Yes, Mistress." Anticipating the kiss, Horatio felt as her hand moved slowly from his face and then pulled him closer until their lips touched. As if struck by electricity, Horatio could feel a current running through their connection, her soft lips moving seductively over his. Remembering what she wanted, Horatio applied pressure and skimmed his tongue over her lips and then gently prying them apart. He slipped his tongue into her awaiting mouth and pressed himself against her, momentarily losing his role. The passion seemed to reach and grab him as he inhaled her scent, knowing that not only did she have his submission, but also his heart.

Taking control of the kiss, Calleigh plunged her tongue deep into his mouth, tasting him. Her hand roamed back into his hair, giving it a tug causing him to take in a sudden breath. Keeping her mouth on his for what seemed like eternity, Calleigh finally broke away, nipping at his bottom lip and gently pulling it with her teeth before releasing it. Cupping his chin hard, she pushed his lips in and hissed, "Don't ever try to take control from me again...now get the paper towels off the table and clean up your mess, pet. You have one minute or I'll punish you."

Disregarding his now relaxed cock, he moved into action, getting the paper towels quickly and cleaning up. He made sure to wipe thoroughly and before she began to approach, he had the spot clean, searching for a waste basket. Finding it, he tossed the soiled paper towels in and returned back to her side, kneeling and then bowing his head dutifully. The kiss still lingered on his lips, but so had her warning to him.

Checking the area and making sure he'd thoroughly cleaned it up, Calleigh then took up his leash and began to walk. When he followed obediently, she smiled to herself and upon reaching the door, she turned back to him, Horatio stopping him in his tracks and immediately going down to his knees. Reaching to take off the leash, she finally spoke, "When we exit this room, our roles will be done...until our next session, pet."

"Yes, Mistress." The door opened and she walked through first. Once she was past the threshold, Horatio stood and walked out, feeling the change in the atmosphere. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled and then looked to her, smiling widely, "Thank you, Calleigh."

Giving him a smile, she nodded and tilted her head as she leaned against the wall, "Was that what you'd been looking for?"

"Yes, it was, actually," Horatio answered quietly. Arching a brow, he cleared his throat and smirked, not really wanting to leave just then but knowing that this was still new for her, "Ah…I suppose I should be going now. Um…see you later?"

Reaching out and catching his arm, Calleigh gave him a small smile and shrugged, "I still have a pot of coffee...I can reheat it."

Horatio stopped his forward motion and smiled and turned to her more. Gone were the harsh lines of dominance around her eyes, replaced now by the warmth and light that he was so used to. His eyes roamed over her and he cleared his throat, "I would like a cup, but if I can suggest something…"

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh's smile grew, "What?"

"A…um…change of attire." Horatio matched her smile and then shrugged, "It's distracting- in a very nice way."

Laughing some, Calleigh nodded, "Okay, tell you what, you get 2 cups going in the microwave, I'll change while you do that. Deal?"

"Deal." They passed each other as Calleigh went toward the hall and Horatio toward the kitchen. It didn't hit him until he actually stood in the spotless room that he didn't know where anything was. Instead of just standing there, he went on the hunt for two mugs and then filled it with coffee before placing one mug in the microwave. Watching the mug turn on the rotating plate, he allowed his mind to travel back to their session, the urges of his desire growing once more.

Even though he'd experience this with the one person he never thought would even know about it, he was still at a comfortable place. He no longer felt the binds of responsibility, but he knew that would be short lived and he hoped that she would be able to help him just as she had done this evening.

The microwave signaled that the cup was done and he carefully took it out and replaced it with another. By the time one finished rotating, he heard her approach and called out softly, "Still like yours with sugar?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile as she came over to him, she leaned against the counter and held her hands out to the side, "Better?"

Horatio caught the sight of her in a tank top and shorts and sighed, "Yes, it's a start." Fixing her cup, he then handed it to her, "You okay?"

Taking the cup in hand, she waited until he had his and nodded, "Yeah, I am. What about you? I didn't go too overboard on your first night did I?"

"No, no…I'm fine. I'll probably have some marks, but nothing that I'm not used to." Sipping his coffee, he leaned against the counter and nodded, "You've been a lot more gentle than the others have been."

Taking a drink of her coffee, she moved to the small kitchen table and took a seat, offering him one, "Is that a good or bad thing? Did you want me to be rougher?"

"I didn't like the severity of their actions, but…If you want to be rougher, you can." Horatio slid into the seat and stared at the coffee, shaking his head, "That's the way they chose to teach me, it's the only thing I know."

Watching him drift away for a moment, Calleigh lowered her eyes and then looked back to him. Reaching over, she placed her hand onto his and spoke softly, "I don't believe teaching with extreme force works with anyone, especially a new sub. It's something that has to be eased into for it to be truly enjoyed. If you go straight into it with the sub knowing what to expect, then there will be confusion and a loss of trust."

"It wasn't about trust for them, especially Diamond. She was …ruthless. She believed in humiliating me into submission." The feel of her hand on his brought his eyes to hers and he smiled sadly, "I thought that she really did like me, but it was all a lie. It was truly all about domination."

Giving his hand a squeeze, Calleigh shook her head, "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Horatio. It's in the past now. You're with someone now that will take care of your needs properly and safely."

He lifted his eyes to her and smiled a bit more warmly, "I guess I can say that I lucked out tonight. I was sure that I was going to go home alone."

"You won't have to do that anymore," she replied as she gazed into his eyes. Leaving her hand on his, she tilted her head slightly and asked, "Did you want a code word for when were at work and you know you'll be needing a session that night?"

Horatio nodded and turned his hand over to take hers, "Sand. I think that's innocuous enough, don't you?"

Nodding, she smiled, "Sand it is then." Holding onto him, she whispered, "I'm glad you were there tonight...even though I was a bite of a bitch about it at first."

"You weren't expecting me and well…there I was," Horatio replied as he squeezed her hand. He was enjoying this time together, relishing the closeness that seemed to bind them now. Now that all their secrets were out on the table, he felt at ease with her even more so. "You'd never expect that I was submissive."

Chuckling some, Calleigh shook her head and sighed, "No, I never thought you'd be one for that. Now, a dominant, yes, only because of how I've always seen you. In control and don't take shit from anyone. But I can now see why you choose to be a sub. For the release of everything, even if it's just for a little while."

"It's amazing how much one takes in on a daily basis. How much it heaps upon your shoulders until one day…one day you feel as if you're being drowned by it all." Looking away from her, he sighed, "You…this….it saved me."

Reaching with her other hand, she placed it onto his chin gently and turned his face back to her, "We found each other tonight for a reason, Horatio...one neither of us can explain."

The contrast between her gentleness and her firmness was astonishing in that he craved more of both. Taking her hand from his chin, he kissed it and smiled more, "I am thankful for the moment that I saw you. That I really saw you, my Mistress."

A smile formed as she gazed at Horatio and Calleigh felt a need to connect with him on a different level. Leaning over to him, she stopped before advancing, making sure he was okay with what she was about to do and then closed the distance, her lips settling gently onto his. Kissing him softly, she then pulled back and whispered, "And I'm thankful for seeing the real you, my pet."

Horatio returned her gaze and moved her hair out of her eyes, nodding gently. The absolute loneliness had disappeared in that one moment and he felt a new sense of purpose now. It was evident that the stars aligned to put them together. He'd searched for her for so long, now that he had her, he was determined to do everything he could to keep her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting at her table in the firearm's lab, Calleigh had been at working hard since arriving at the lab early that morning. After visiting Alexx in the morgue and getting the bullet from the body that had been found in the Everglades the day before, she'd came back to her domain to ID the bullet and run it through IBIS. Looking into the eyepieces of her microscope, Calleigh slowly turned the projectile, inspecting it for any imperfections and then made a note of the extra set of striations she'd found.

Without hearing a sound, Calleigh smiled as she looked back at the bullet, feeling a presence behind her and spoke up, "Either say something or leave whatever it is on the table."

Coming closer to her, Horatio smirked and cleared his throat, placing the file on the table, "I signed off on your reports, I think you have enough to take it to the DA it's time to put the Henderson case away." Peering over the microscope, he asked, "Is this the case Speed was grumbling about this morning?"

"It is." Sitting up, Calleigh turned to him and sighed, "I got the bullet from Alexx this morning. But, what I couldn't see until I got it under the scope was the extra striations...so it had to be fired from a nine mil with a silencer."

"Silencer. How organized crime of them." Shifting his weight, he pushed back his jacket and settled his hands there, "Have we gotten an ID on him yet?"

"Not yet," she replied as she reached for the file and handed it to him. "No matched was found for his prints and Alexx is waiting on dental records."

"So we have a man that doesn't exist and the presence of a silencer. Did the bullet hit in IBIS?" Horatio couldn't help but take furtive glances at her, the images coming at will. Shaking himself out of it, he looked to see Calleigh staring at him, "What did you say?"

Cocking a brow and smirking, Calleigh could tell he wasn't thinking about the case but repeated herself, "I said I was just getting ready to put it in the system to run. Are you okay, Horatio?"

"Ah…yeah. I'm fine." Stepping away from her, he frowned, "I'll ah…I'll be in my office if you need me."

Seeing him pulling away from her, Calleigh tilted her head, "Horatio...if you need to talk...I can get this running and then we can talk in private."

"For just a minute," he answered back quietly. He was perplexed, he'd never had a problem with being in her presence, even when they were at their closest, Horatio could always be at ease with her. In part, he came down to gauge how he could deal with being around her.

Getting off her stool, Calleigh took the photo's of the bullet and went to her computer. Scanning them in, she then went to work on her keyboard, putting in the case information and then brought up the screen she needed. Hitting it, she waited a few seconds until the program began to run and then stood up fully and turned back to Horatio. Giving him a small smile, she asked, "In here or in your office?"

"Here should be fine. We can go into your office, right?" Her smile was comforting and he settled slightly.

Nodding, Calleigh moved past him, wondering what was on his mind. They hadn't seen or spoke to each other since he'd left her house the night before and Calleigh wondered if he'd had second thought's about there "arrangements" once he'd gotten home and had been able to sit down and think about things. She herself had even laid awake for awhile wondering how things would progress with them and the new roles they had taken with each other now.

Coming to her office, they went in, Calleigh closing the door and offering him a seat. Going to her chair, she sat down and focused her attention on him, "Okay, Horatio...no one should disturb us now."

Horatio waited for a second before speaking, lifting his eyes to her. The expression she wore was one of complete contentment and concern, her eyes narrowing slightly. She was trying to read him to see if there were doubts.

Scratching at his temple, Horatio sighed before starting, "I came down here to not only give you the file, but to…to see if I could…function after last night."

Knowing this was something hard for him, Calleigh sat back in her chair, her expression easing up some, "And? Do you think you can? Or is it too uncomfortable for you, Horatio?"

By no means did he want to give up what he'd found in her, but he also had to think about his job as well. His experience with her overwhelmed his senses, keeping his thoughts mired in the desires and lusty haze of the night. Looking to her in earnest, he sighed, "I…I don't want things to change for us, both professionally and…personally, but I can't seem to focus."

Understanding, Calleigh got up and came around to him, kneeling down in front of him and looking up into his eyes. Taking his hands into hers, she voice remained soft, "Horatio, what happened last night between us, will happen again if you want it to. I think the newness of it all, and the fact that what we both needed was right under our noses is playing with our psyche. Nothing is going to change if you don't want it to...I know I don't want it to now. Not after last night anyways."

Horatio exhaled and then smiled, "Me neither. Last night was…incredible. But…I have to ask, Calleigh, are you thinking about it or is it just me?"

Giving him a reassuring smile, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I've been thinking about it also...that's why I hadn't ran the bullet yet. I kinda got a little distracted this morning when I got back down here and was alone. If I hadn't of shook myself out of it you probably would have caught me still daydreaming so to speak."

Chuckling, he raised his hand to caress her face and smiled, "I hope that it won't disturb you too much. I think that…Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight? We could use this time to talk, get to know our roles a bit more and see where it leads? What do you think?"

Thinking about it for a few seconds before answering, Calleigh nodded, leaning her face into his touch, "I'd like that, Horatio. I think it's something we both need to do."

"Great, so…unless we have one of those days, how about I pick you up at seven? We can go to wherever you want," Horatio said as he stood. She stood along with him and he pulled her closer, "And, perhaps afterwards…"

"Nightcap at my place again?" she asked with a knowing smile. "Maybe you should bring a bag and just leave it there for 'nightcaps'."

Horatio nodded and allowed his hand to touch her back, "I think that's a good idea. I'll bring it by before we go to dinner."

Staying within his arms, Calleigh nodded and smiled, "Sounds good. I'll be ready and waiting then at seven."

Horatio gave her a wide smile and gazed at her for long moments. Tempted to kiss her, he instead moved out of her embrace and stood apart from her. In her expression, he was relieved to find understanding and then surprise as a familiar voice called out. The frantic pace of his heart was the only indication of anything amiss, his own expression of nothing but peacefulness.

"Seven it is, sweetheart," he whispered before turning away from her just to meet Speed as he was coming in. "Speed."

Tim instantly could feel the change in the atmosphere and frowned slightly as Horatio passed by, "H." The older CSI nodded and then turned to Calleigh, "We can discuss this later, Calleigh."

Nodding, Calleigh looked to Tim and then Horatio, "I'll give you a call later if I find out anything on IBIS."

When Horatio nodded to her in reply, and he headed out her office, Calleigh then focused her attention on Tim, "So, what's up?"

Shifting his eyes toward Horatio's retreating form, Tim then shook his head and focused, setting the box down, "It looks like we have a mystery on our hands. Alexx called and said she found some type of marking on the body, in the lower posterior region. And it doesn't stop there, there was a car towed in from the glades, had our vic's wallet in it. We now know who this poor sap is. His name is Victor Risen. I'm going to get on the victimology, but I collected several tools from the car for comparison." Smiling, he pushed the box to her, "That's where you come in at. The hope is that some idiot used the tool to beat him with it and left a bit of themselves behind."

Raising her brow, Calleigh opened the box, looking inside and bringing out a clear bag containing a pipe wrench. Looking to Tim, she shrugged and placed it back in, "Okay, well, look's like I'll be busy for awhile. Oh, I found an extra set of striations on the bullet also...so, we're looking for a 9 mil, possible a Rugger or Beretta...with a silencer."

"Silencer says organized crime, so does the beating. I'll go back out and canvas more of the glades, see if there's anything to pull up." Silence fell between them and he sighed, staring at the box before speaking, "So…everything okay between you and H? It looked like it was tense there for a minute."

"Uh, yeah. He just had a few questions about one of the cases I worked for him," Calleigh replied as she picked up the box and moved it out to her layout table. Setting it down, she reopened it and began bringing out the items, "Oh, hey, I meant to ask, was the vic's family informed yet?"

"The only person I could get in contact was his ex wife, and you pretty much knows where that led to. Apparently, Victor doesn't have many fans, he has a daughter from a previous relationship, but the ex says that she hasn't seen her." Flipping up the file, Tim sighed, "I still have to work up the victimology. Afterwards, I'll try and find the missing princess."

"Okay, as soon as I know something from IBIS I'll let you know. In the meantime, I'll get to work on these tools and see if they gives us any clues," she replied as she reached for her clipboard so she could start making a log of the evidence.

Watching her gathering her materials, he sighed, "Well, I guess I'll get to work. If I get finished, I'll pitch in and help you out on the tool markings."

Smiling, Calleigh looked to him and nodded, "Sounds good." As he turned to leave, Calleigh chuckled and called out, "Oh and Tim...when you go back out to the Glades, don't forget your water."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I learned my lesson the first time." Stopping at the door, he turned to look at Calleigh, determining that there was something different about her. It wasn't necessarily something bad, but she had changed. Shaking it off, he started back to his lab to prepare for his day out in the elements.

* * *

The car idled silently as he stared at the façade of her house, lost in thought. For most of the day, he found himself in that state, lost in the threshold of his dreams and reality, struggling to find a median. If he'd had his way, he'd stay in the dream land that had been woven for him by her. Just one night had been enough to completely submerge himself in the possibilities. There hadn't been a moment where he hadn't revisited his time in her home, in that room, the thought leading him to find a place of solitude for him to gather himself. Even after his earlier exploits, he never revisited, and never lost himself.

Finally shutting off the car, he exited and made his way to her doorstep, checking his watch. In his haste to be on time for her, he'd forgotten his overnight bag and hoped that she wouldn't be opposed to stopping by his place to pick it up. He was anxious to start the night, knowing exactly what awaited him at the end. The idea of her assuming her role already had the arousal stirring deep within. He would bide his time and then relish in her dominance.

Ringing the door bell, he waited for her to open the door, wondering exactly what she would be wearing, both for their night out, and their night end. The attire she had donned at the party stoked his desires and he questioned what else she had. Before they slipped into their roles, he would ask her about her wardrobe.

The door opened and he was taken aback by the beauty that was offered to him. Her hair flowed down in waves, framing her face seductively, her makeup flawless, her lips a heart thumping red. The smile that she wore denoted a sense of wicked desires and comfort, both of which were alluring to him. His eyes traveled down her slim, yet firm form, the dress she wore accenting everything and leaving nothing to the imagination without revealing a stitch of skin. He had to admit, seeing her in this manner was a shock, but it wasn't like he was going to complain. She was stunning to say the least.

"Calleigh, you…look fantastic," Horatio admonished appreciatively.

Taking in the crisp black suit and white shirt he wore, Calleigh smiled and took a step back, allowing him entry into her home. His cologne wafted in the air around him and she took a deep breath in, committing it to memory. Closing the door behind him, she then move to him as he turned around, "You look sharp yourself, Horatio."

"Thanks," he answered with a shy smile. Unable to help his incessant gaze, he broke the silence asking almost hesitantly, "So…are you ready? I kind of have to drop by my house, I forgot my overnight bag. I didn't get home until six."

"Thanks fine," Calleigh replied as she went over, collecting her small hand bag and making sure her key's were inside it. Striding back over to him, she gave him a soft smile, "I'm ready when you are."

Offering his arm, he stated with a small smile, "Let's go then." Walking out the door, he paused to let her lock up and then offered his arm again, looking down at her. The darkness of the Miami night did nothing to faze her beauty, if not enhancing it more through the muted moonlight that now bathed the land. Feeling the need to breathe life into the moment, he asked, "So, you choose a place yet?"

Taking in a breath as she gazed up at him, Calleigh blushed slightly, "Well, not really. I was trying to stay focused on work all day. But really, Horatio, anyplace is fine. I'm not picky."

Hearing a hint of exhaustion in her voice, Horatio frowned, "Calleigh, if you'd rather stay home. We can do this another time, I realize that you had a hard day, I should've called to make sure you still wanted to go." Stopping their forward motion, he sighed, "We can do this another time."

Turning to him more, Calleigh shook her head, looking up at him, "No, I want to go out, Horatio. I'm fine, really. I think I'm more hungry then anything right now...I didn't have lunch."

Already knowing that the day had been hard, he nodded, "If you start to fill tired, let me know. We all need rest some times." Escorting her to the car, he opened it and helped her in. A small smile came about and he glanced to her, seeing a sliver of flesh, "I need an idea of where to go, sweetheart. Any suggestions?"

Looking back up at him as he stood there at her door, she pursed her lips before answering, "How about I think about that on the way to your place for your bag?"

Horatio nodded and made sure she was clear of the door before closing it then moving around the back of the car to get to the driver's side. The atmosphere had taken on a different tone and Horatio began to feel somewhat apprehensive. Even though she expressed she was just hungry, he could feel that the energy was different between them.

Slipping into the driver's seat, he announced, "This won't take too much time."

"Okay," she replied as she slipped on her seat belt and then sat back. Once they were on the way to his place, Calleigh glanced over at him, and then down, a small smile forming, "So...were you able to concentrate more this afternoon?"

"Slightly more, I had a very busy afternoon," Horatio said as he drove easily. The quick memory came back to him and he sighed, shaking his head, "I literally didn't have time to think of much more than how to juggle the case load that we currently have. With your guy in the glades, we've added almost four extra cases. It's a miracle that I was able to get out of there at all tonight."

Looking over at him, Calleigh watched as the headlight's of the oncoming cars lite up his face and then said, "You know I can help you with that if need be, Horatio. I don't mind helping."

Giving her a slight grin, he chuckled, "You have a case load from hell, Calleigh. Don't worry, I'll be okay, really."

"Well, just remember the offer is out there," Calleigh replied and then looked out the window. Taking in a deep breath, she turned her sights back to him, catching his eye and smiling, "So...I guess we can consider this our first date."

"Yes, I guess so." Turning down the familiar road, Horatio smirked and glanced to her before refocusing on the road in front of him, "And how do you feel about that, Calleigh?"

Reaching over and placing her hand onto his thigh, Calleigh smiled, her voice soft, "I'm liking it so far. And I'm sure I'll like even even more as the evening progresses. I uh...I've actually always wished we could have gone out together. I just never thought you'd consider it though."

Her hand on his thigh eased his apprehensions and he relaxed more, asking, "Why did you never consider it? If I can remember, we both flirted with each other almost shamelessly." Taking a brief look over at her, he could see her amused face, "I guess we just didn't know what we really wanted at the time."

"No, I don't think we did. Well, that and then we kinda went our separate ways with other people after awhile. I figured being I was your subordinate you wouldn't even consider anything else but friendship with me."

"At first, it was that," Horatio explained as he gripped the wheel. Shaking his head, he felt the frustration beginning to well and huffed, "But most of all it was me. I used to think that it was because of my age that things didn't go anywhere. I just didn't think I was your type."

"Well, looks like we both missed some signs. But, at least we're giving it a try now." Wanting to cheer him up, she teased as she leaned over to him, "Just be glad I didn't invite Tim and Eric along last night."

A look of horror flashed across his face as he nearly came off the road, countering his actions at the very last minute. Keeping his eyes on the road, he shook his head, "That would've been disastrous. Can you imagine what they would've thought? Said?" The mere thought of any of them knowing what he did on his personal time petrified him and he gripped the wheel tighter, "There's a reason why I don't speak of my personal life."

"And yet you were okay with me knowing, Horatio." Rubbing his thigh to calm him down, she laid her head onto his shoulder, "Your secret is safe with me. It'll go to my grave with me, so don't worry."

Assured by her confident tone, Horatio relaxed even more and turned down his street. Calleigh's proximity was warming, and he hesitated to relinquish his position with her to go into his house. Pulling into the driveway, he let the car idle and turned to her, "You want to come in or wait for me? The bag is right at the door, I won't be long."

"I can wait here being it won't take you long, Horatio," Calleigh replied with a smile, gazing at him. Smirking some, she added, "Just hurry back, I'm famished."

Horatio moved quickly, already missing the warmth that her body provided as he walked briskly to his door. Slipping the key in, he turned it and then entered, spying the bag right at the door. Horatio wasted no time in grabbing it and then closing and locking the door behind him. He looked up to see Calleigh waiting patiently, seeing the anticipation in her eyes.

Tossing the bag in the back, he then settled under the driver's seat and asked, "Alright, got an idea of where we're eating tonight?"

Thinking about it for a few more seconds, Calleigh nodded, "What about Al Dente's? You do like Italian, right?"

"Italian's just fine." Now with a destination in mind, Horatio pulled away from his home and into the inky blackness of the Miami night. The journey to the restaurant was filled with holes of silence, the steady hum of the car filling in the space. The day had been hard for both of them, he knew, and he put it together that it was the reason that she was quiet. Horatio could understand if Calleigh wasn't feeling up to anything, he just wanted to learn more about her.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled smoothly into the parking lot of Al Dente's and smiled as he looked to her, "Perhaps after dinner, we can go for a walk on the beach and talk more?"

"That's sounds great. I'm sure it'll relax us both," Calleigh replied and slid her hand over to his. Giving him a small smile, she whispered, "Then afterwards we can go back to my place for coffee and made some playtime...if your up to it."

"I'd like that." Horatio got out and retrieved her, offering his arm once again. Together they walked to the front door of the restaurant and he held the door open for her. After entering, his eyes grew accustomed to the dim lighting that set the scene for intimate dining. Each table had a single candle in the middle as well as flowers that accentuated the romantic feel. Soft music was playing in the background, and as soon as Horatio slipped his arm around her waist, he could feel the ambiance working on him.

Walking close to him as the host escorted them to a table near the back, Calleigh saw the restaurant wasn't as full as she thought it would be. When he pulled out her chair for her, Calleigh took her seat, thanking him and watching as he took his seat next to her. When the host left, Calleigh set her handbag to the side of the table and then focused on Horatio. "This place seems nice. Not too crowded."

"Just the way I like it, especially right now. The less people around the better, I say." Taking her hand, he held it, stroking it smoothly, "So…are you going to tell me what's really bothering you, or are you going to make me work for it?"

Thankful for the dim lighting, Calleigh blushed some and shook her head, "Nothing is bothering me, Horatio. I just...well, to be honest, I never thought I'd be out on a date with you. I'm not sure if it was because you were my boss or cause we just never knew. It's something I'll need to get usta I guess."

"Is it uncomfortable for you?" Horatio asked, watching her intently. He had gone through a similar motion of doubts throughout the day, wondering if this was a line they should cross, but he reasoned that the line had been crossed with their alternate lives and now this was merely a chance to get to know each other better. He could sense her uneasiness and sighed, "If you're not comfortable, we can leave."

"No," Calleigh said suddenly, looking at him. "No, Horatio. This is something we both will have to get usta if we're gonna do this."

Taking a deep breath, she then went on to explain, "Look, I haven't been out in public with...well, my subs in a long time. Mainly because the one's that didn't work out I didn't want that association, but the two that did, sometimes it wasn't pleasant and it wasn't because I didn't try. They, they were just a bit immature. I know your not that way though...so all this, this is kinda new to me."

"Well, let's just take it slow then. Ease our way into it," Horatio said as he moved away from her slightly. He saw her expression and explained, "I just want to give you some space, I don't want to crowd you."

Seeing the night so far wasn't going as good as she wished it would have, Calleigh nodded and reached for her menu. Opening it, she looked over the dishes they had to offer, her mind not really on them. Biting the inside of her bottom lip, she then took in a deep breath, determined to make dinner at least as pleasurable as possible.

Horatio glanced at the menu, but not really seeing it, instead taking furtive glances to Calleigh. She'd been gazing at the menu, her expression inscrutable. He'd wanted a chance to see if this could grow between them, but with them assuming their roles before any other relationship was established, he felt as if he'd made a mistake in attempting to fuse two separate worlds together. By the time the waiter came, Horatio felt the strangle of tension and exhaled, ordering for himself. He watched as Calleigh halfheartedly ordered as well and wondered if this had been a good idea at all.

A feeling of awkwardness fell onto Calleigh's shoulder's as she handed her menu to the waiter. When he left, she reached for her glass of water, taking a sip and then placing it back onto the table. Unsure of really what to say now, Calleigh instead remained quiet, her eyes going to the table near them and seeing the couple there smiling at each other as they whispered back and forth to each other.

They waited for long moments for the meal to come and continued the wall of silence through the meal, the heaviness of it weighing down what could've been a light hearted meal. Calling for the bill after eating only half his plate, he took a sip of water and then looked to her, "You know, we don't have to continue this. We can …just go."

Setting her fork down, Calleigh then wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin and set it aside, "If that's what you want, Horatio." Feeling as if everything had been a huge mistake, Calleigh got her purse and looked to him, "I'll um...I'll just get a cab home. I just think it might be for the better."

"You don't have to get a cab, Calleigh. I can take you home." Mentally, Horatio was kicking himself, wondering where he'd gone wrong. Perhaps he shouldn't have pursued her to meet his needs, now knowing that there was nothing that could circumvent the stipulations they'd put on themselves. It was just not meant for them to be.

"Calleigh," he started as she started to get up. Seeing that she wasn't listening, he spoke her name firmer, "Calleigh…just wait."

After the disappointing dinner they had just had, Calleigh shook her head as she looked back at him, "Horatio, it's obvious that this isn't going to work apparently. I'm sorry for you wasting your time." Walking away from the table, she pulled her cellphone from her purse, looking up the cab company number she had programmed in.

Standing and pursuing her, Horatio was caught by the waiter with his check , stopping him in his tracks. He watched as she pulled the door out and stepped out into the night. Angry with himself, he snatched the bill out of his hand and glanced at it pulling an undetermined amount of money out and handed it to the waiter before walking away.

"Sir, this is too much…" the confused waiter said to the retreating form.

"Keep the change," Horatio mumbled as he snatched the door open and walked out. Seeing nothing in either direction, he swore under his breath and then moved to his car, unsure of where his path was going to take him next.

Cutting across the adjoining parking lot and thankful for the trees hiding her from his view, Calleigh placed her call for a cab and then slipped her phone back into her bag. Seeing a bus stop bench, Calleigh went over to it and took a seat, wondering where everything had gone wrong for them. The evening had started out lively and ended on a sour note for them both. Huffing out a tuff of air, she sat back, waiting for her cab and mumbled to herself, "Great going, Duquesne."

Sure that she was nowhere to be found, he pulled out and started driving, letting the road take him. He'd been so sure that she was what he needed, what he wanted, that he hadn't taken the time to really think of the ramifications of their involvement. As he drove, his thoughts then shifted to what he'd asked of her, now certain that aspect was beyond approach. Gripping the wheel, he came to the realization that he was back where he started from. Square one.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

In the three weeks since Calleigh had left Horatio at the restaurant, Calleigh had spent her time either working or alone at home. She'd moved on, but finding someone to be with her in the capacity she needed them to be was what seemed out of her reach. She'd even talked with Jack, seeing if he might know someone that lived outside of Miami that was a sub and looking for what she was, but, she'd came up empty there as well. Sometimes at night, she'd think about Horatio and the night they had shared together. With all her reasoning, she'd came to the conclusion that it had been a bad idea to even think that they could have something together.

Finishing up the file she was working on, she closed it and then went to her desk to log onto her computer. When the door to the lab opened, she sighed heavily, calling out to the unknown person, "Leave whatever it is on the table out there."

Clearing his throat gently, Horatio looked upon her and sighed, "It's just some reports that need to be revised before I can send them to the DA. You can leave them in my box when you're done."

He didn't look at her for long, averting his eyes quickly. The three weeks that they'd been apart had been hard, even more so now that he was a sub to another Mistress. In searching vainly for someone to help him, he'd settled for someone who was new to the practice and soon found that she was not careful and as attentive as Calleigh had been. Many nights he paid for his desire for release, the practice now becoming infused within his life in ways he hadn't wanted it. She was stern and relentless with her punishments, despite Horatio's preferences.

Raising his hand to massage his neck, he spied the rope burn and brought his hand down quickly, hoping that Calleigh hadn't paid attention. There were many more burns on his body, but he did as much as he could to cover them, knowing that the marks would bring undue attention. He'd asked for this in his haste to find a supplement for his needs, and now he was going to have to deal with it.

Looking up from her computer screen, Calleigh saw him adjusting his sleeve and took in a deep breath before looking away from him. A slight pain constricted her heart, wanting to go over to him and kiss him senseless, but, remembering their fight, she stayed seated, "I'll get to them as soon as I'm finished with this other stuff, Horatio. Anything else you need?"

_You_. He thought as he sighed heavily, but instead saying, "No, nothing else." Seeing as she kept her back to him, he turned and groaned, moving to leave. The day was winding down, and he wasn't quite looking forward to his evening, having to greet his Mistress as soon as he got home. She had promised to be gentle, but those promises never held weight, and yet he still accepted his lot and continued on, leaving the firearms lab the same way he came.

Hearing his groan and then the door closing, Calleigh brow crinkled as she turned to see his retreating form. Getting up, she went over to retrieve the files he'd left and glanced out to the hallway. Seeing him leaning against the wall next to the elevator, she tilted her head slightly as she noticed his slumped shoulders and his hand rubbing his neck and shoulder. Curiosity began to get the best of her and Calleigh set the files back down and went to the door, going out and hearing him groan again as the door slid open for him. Not liking the sound of it, Calleigh called out to him, "Horatio..."

Moving stiffly into the enclosed compartment, Horatio turned slowly to see her approaching and rested himself against the wall. His eyes faltered at the recognition of concern in her jeweled tone orbs and sighed, hoping she wouldn't come any further.

"Problem, Calleigh?"

"Are, are you okay?" she asked as she stopped at few feet from the elevator, seeing as he leaned against the wall once more.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I've been spending quite a few nights on my couch. My back's paying for it." He didn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, but he expected for Calleigh to, seeing the suspicion in her eyes. That expectation fell short as evidenced by her stepping into the elevator just as the doors slid shut.

The silence cloaked them heavily and he focused on the numbers ticking off instead of her intense gaze, the stiffness eating at him steadily. He had to be careful how he moved unless he wanted more questions to answer.

Seeing a mark on his neck just below the collar line as he moved some, Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the other wall, then reached for the elevator's stop button and pushed it. When the compartment came to a stop, she raised a brow to him, "Mind telling me how you got that bruise on your neck, Horatio?"

Pulling the collar up defensively, Horatio reached for the button, grimacing, "I'm not sure. I could've gotten it from the take down the other day. I got into it with a perp." Moving closer as so not to extend his arm more, he sighed, "It's nothing, Calleigh."

His slow and deliberate movements sent up a warning to Calleigh and she hit the button once more, "That's bullshit and you know it, Horatio!" Pushing herself off the wall quickly, she crossed to his side in two strides and pulled down his collar seeing the angry red marks that went around his neck. Glaring up at him, she bite out, "Who the hell did this to you?"

He moved away from her as much as he could and shook his head, repeating, "It's nothing, Calleigh. She just got out of hand a little."

Hearing a woman had hurt him like that, Calleigh's jaw clenched and watched as Horatio retreated away from her. Running a stiff hand through her hair, she glared at him, "A little out of hand, huh? Fine, you want to play these games with me...have at it. But it's clear to me by the way your acting that your in way over your head with this one, Horatio...and mark my words when I say one of you will end up getting hurt, and it'll probably be you." Hitting the button, the elevator began to move again and Calleigh pressed the button for the very next floor.

When the door's opened, she looked back at him, "Accidents are one thing...marks like that are nothing but abuse." Walking away, she headed for the stairs, needing to get her pent up anger out.

In the wake of her fury, Horatio heard the truth in her words. As the door slid shut, he rested his body against the walls of the elevator, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket. Retrieving it, he answered breathlessly, "Caine."

Checking her makeup in her rear view mirror, Mistress Scorcia, as she liked to be called smirked to herself as she heard him answer his cell phone. Noticing it'd taken him a bit to answer her call, she pursed her lips, "I see we need to work on your phone manners too tonight. Now, how much longer before you have your ass home, shit?"

The irritated timbre of her voice alerted him and he sat up straight, answering quickly, "I only have a couple of hours left, Mistress. I will be home then."

Sighing heavily, Scorcia changed lanes and then belted out, "You'd better not be fucking late again, do you understand me? Or do I need to bring out the ropes and whip again to make you understand?"

"No, Mistress. I understand." The door opened and he glanced out furtively before moving out of the elevator beginning to mingle with others, the low din of conversations filling his ear. He could hear the fury in her voice and eyed his surroundings nervously, hoping she'd grow tired of him and hang up.

Making a turn, she pulled over into a open parking space at the curb and bit out, "You know, for taking so long to answer I think we'll be using them anyways." With that, she hung up and tossed her phone back into her purse.

The deafening silence that followed caused a shiver to go down his back and he looked around, suddenly not looking forward to the end of the day. Moving through the corridor, Horatio pulled his collar up and straightened up as much as he could, dealing with the pain. More than anything, he didn't want anyone to know of his personal demons.

* * *

Waiting patiently for Calleigh to emerge from the fire arms lab, Horatio glanced at his watch and exhaled heavily, knowing that he was more than two hours late. Scorcia had made it clear that he wasn't to be late, but if he had called while out on the call out he received, that would've made her even angrier. In truth, he didn't know why he still engaged in sessions with her, feeling almost compelled toward release, that compulsion leading him to accept anything. At the moment, however, he just didn't feel as if he could face her.

Shifting his weight, he straightened as he saw her coming out, taking a painful step toward her as she started off, "Calleigh…If you have a moment, I'd like to talk."

After spending the afternoon out of the lab on a case, Calleigh had been releaved for the chance to get as far away as she could from Horatio. After seeing the marks on him and him lying about there source, she'd finally been able to calm down, realizing that it was no longer any of her business. Heading out for the night, she didn't see him as he stood outside the door, and turned when his soft voice penetrated the silence of the hallway.

Adjusting her purse, Calleigh shifted her weight some and looked around the hall, "The reports are in your box, Horatio, if that's what your wanting to know."

"I received them," Horatio answered back quietly. He relaxed as much as he could and shook his head, "But that's not what I want to talk about. Earlier…earlier, you asked how I got this." Bringing down the collar, he then pushed up his sleeves and showed them, "My Mistress, Scorcia, punished me for displeasing her."

Taking in the red rope burns around his neck and wrists and the black and blue marks that accompanied them, Calleigh felt her anger rise and looked back up at him, "How could you allow her to do this to you, Horatio? You of all people should know this isn't accidental...she's abusing you."

Horatio knew this to be true and nodded, "I know…but…she was the last. Jack said that Diamond had spread the word that I wasn't to be trusted as a sub. She was the only one who would take me." Casting his gaze down, he blinked, "She's not going to be pleased that I'm late."

Calleigh didn't like seeing the man Horatio was starting to turn into as she looked back down at his abused wrists, "You have to get away from her, Horatio. You don't need to be with someone that abuse's you."

"There is no one else, Calleigh." Putting himself back together, he shook his head, "I should be going…" The logic screamed in his mind and he hesitated and turned, "She's relentless, more than I can handle as a sub."

Shaking her head, Calleigh closed her eyes and tilted back her head slightly, "You have to stand up to her as yourself, Horatio...not as her sub. You have to let her know what she is doing is not only abusive, but can end up getting her thrown in jail if she was to go too far, even with your consent."

Horatio nodded and sighed, giving her a faint smile, "You're right. I'll have to do this myself." Turning to leave, he glanced back, "Sorry to have wasted your time, Calleigh. I'll…I'll see you tomorrow."

The tone of his voice pulled at her heart strings and Calleigh sighed before going after him, "Horatio...wait."

Hearing her call after him, he paused briefly as she approached, holding his hand out, "Calleigh, I shouldn't have involved you. I should be able to take care of my business, right?"

"Yes...but sometimes we still need the help, Horatio." Standing in front of him, she offered, "Would you mind if I go with you. Maybe if I was to talk to her too, it would help."

Relief surged through him and he nodded, "Yes, I think that you with me will make her see." His phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked to Calleigh, "It's…it's her."

Nodding to him, Calleigh raised her brow, "Answer it, and let her know you're on your way...and that you two need to talk."

Taking in a deep breath, he flipped his phone open and answered slowly, "Caine."

Sitting outside his home in her car, Scorcia's anger fumed as he finally answered his phone, "Where the fuck are you, shit? So help me, you are going to pay for making me have to wait for you. Do you not know how to fucking pick up a phone and call me?"

"I had a scene, Mistress. I am on my way." He felt emboldened with Calleigh's presence and closed his eyes, "I...I think it's time for us to talk."

"Talk?" Scorcia all but growled at his tone. "We will only talk if and when I feel like it, shit. Do you understand me?"

"I'm on my way, Mistress." Horatio looked to Calleigh and shook his head, "I will not be long."

Watching as Horatio hung up with her, Calleigh could hear the other woman yelling at him while he'd been on the phone and shook her head, "That's no way for a Mistress to treat there sub, Horatio. How old is this woman anyways?"

Horatio kept his eyes down as he answered, "She's young. Twenty six. She's new to it, so that's how I ended up with her. I do not have the greatest of reputations anymore She was the only one willing to take me."

Running a stiff hand through his hair, he finally met her gaze, "I know it's wrong,…but I was so used to it that it was nothing for me to lapse into again." Checking his watch, he sighed, "We should get going. She's pissed as it is."

Already not liking the girl from what little Horatio had told her of Scorcia, Calleigh nodded and tilted her head, "Horatio...so you know, if she does anything to hurt you while I'm there, I will not hold back."

Horatio could see her eyes clouding with a building storm and heard the determination in her voice. He knew that once the two Dominatrices met, there would be a war of wills. As the both of them walked to their respective cars, Horatio turned to see the steadied gait of the blonde southern woman, evidence of her intent. He could only hope that this would end amicably.

The drive to Horatio's had Calleigh's mind running in different directions. She wanted to be there for her friend, but at the same time, with being an officer of the law, she'd have to remain in check and keep from lashing out against the other woman. Time and time again, she'd seen the effects of abuse when Dominatrix was not used properly and she didn't want to see Horatio of all people succumbing to the torture. When he pulled into his drive, Calleigh saw the other car there and the woman get out. Pulling up in front, she no sooner cut off her engine when the other woman hopped out her car and began yelling at him in his front yard.

Clenching her jaw, Calleigh got out, her eyes trained on the other woman and stalked over to her, "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Scorcia ignored the blonde and centered on Horatio, "Didn't I tell you not to be late, shit? And you brought someone else? I didn't give you permission to bring anyone." Coming close to him, she shoved him toward the house, "Get in there, bitch and get ready. You have one minute to be ready or you'll pay the price."

Horatio flinched but then stood his ground, even as she stood up to him. The fury in her eyes ran through him and he reached to touch her arm only for it to be countered with hers. Her grip was tight against his sensitive wrists and he cried out as she twisted him around toward the house.

"You are going to pay dearly for that, shitface. You are going to learn how to treat your Mistress." Moving him bodily toward the door, she whispered, "And since you felt the need to bring a friend, I'll whip you until you scream."

Calleigh's temper rose and went after them, pulling Scorcia's hand from Horatio and getting between the, "Excuse me! Just who hell do you think you are talking to Horatio like that and manhandling him?"

Smirking, Scorcia looked to Horatio, "Tell her fuck boy, who I am."

Bowing his head, Horatio replied, "Mistress Scorica."

Keeping her eyes on the blond, she continued, "And who do you belong to?"

"You, Mistress." Horatio didn't recognize his own voice as he spoke, and felt even lower than what Diamond had done to him.

"That's right, you belong to me. Do you understand me?" Pushing the blonde aside, she gripped his arm and twisted it up, "For this, you'll get the whip."

"Oh I don't fucking think so," Calleigh said as she moved swiftly and grabbed Scorcia's wrist, applying pressure and watching as she let go of Horatio's arm, "Touch him again and I'll arrest you for assaulting a police officer, do I make myself clear?"

"I don't know why you're being so defensive about this, dear. This is what he wanted. He expressly consented to this, it's what he wanted." Eying him decisively, she chuckled, "I'm the last who will touch him. Nobody else wants him, so he's mine." Walking up to him, she raised her hand to him only to caress his cheek, staring at him, "He gets punished, and then he'll get pleasure. You wouldn't know anything about this, lady."

"Oh I beg to differ, Scorcia. Apparently you know nothing about being a proper Mistress...as seen by the marks you left on him. A good Mistress never leaves marks on her sub," Calleigh said, as the other woman turned to her. "Oh yes, I know all about being a Mistress."

"He doesn't learn," Scorcia responded, leaving Horatio, "he needs so much more training than he has had. It's my job to do that, by any means necessary." Looking to him, she asked, "You like it don't you? You like that I get you back in line, it's what you want."

"I never wanted to be abused, Scorcia. I never wanted to be punished for no reason," Horatio said as centered his gaze on her. Seeing the surprise in her face, he continued, "I think it's time for you to leave."

Scorcia couldn't believe her ears and she gritted her teeth, "You'll call me again, bitch. I'll be waiting for that."

"Don't count on it, Scorcia."

Eying the woman as she clenched her jaw, she raised a brow to the woman, "And Scorcia...before you go getting you another sub, you might want to get proper lesson's in how to be a good Mistress...otherwise you'll end up hurting some if not killing them with your inexperience. Safety should be your first priority...not your pleasure."

"I haven't gotten a complaint yet." Snatching her bag up, she turned to leave, "You do what you can with him. But I wouldn't waste my time with him. Lose my number, you dumbfuck."

Watching as Scorcia got into her car to leave, Calleigh then looked to Horatio, keeping her voice soft, "You don't need anyone like that in your life, Horatio. She's a bad seed...and one we'll probably have in booking one day."

Horatio's eyes were intent on the disappearing taillights and sighed, "I'm sure of that." Turning to Calleigh, he smiled faintly, "Thanks for coming,Calleigh. I know you didn't have to."

"It's okay, Horatio. You'd done the same for me," she replied as she looked up at him. Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly, "You uh...you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You have a nice evening, Calleigh." Walking toward his house, he hissed in pain and turned to see her standing, "I'll see you tomorrow, Calleigh."

Hearing his hiss of pain, Calleigh turned to go, but then turned back to him. Walking over and rising a brow, she licked her lips before speaking, "Do uh...do you need any help with those rope burns?"

Horatio met her eyes and tried to smile more, "You don't have to waste anymore time with me, Calleigh. I'll do alright. Besides, it's getting late."

Cocking a brow at him, Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not wasting time, Horatio...and it's only seven."

Her stance spoke to her determination to stick it out and he sighed, "Alright. I could use some help with my back." Fishing for his keys, he then walked stiffly toward his door, opening it and entering into the darkened house. For once, he was able to enter his home without the connotation of fear riding his expectations.

Turning on the lights as he went, he then came to a stop and shed his suit coat, revealing what he wanted to keep hidden from her. Without the camouflage of the suit coat, all of the marks that Scorcia inflicted upon him stood out like a beacon. He could see her staring at him as he unbuttoned the sleeves and let them hang loose, doing the same with his shirt, leaving the shirt tail out, finally relaxing. It had been three weeks since he had been able to undress without Scorcia behind him with a whip.

"Calleigh," he whispered as he approached her, "the worst is over. I'm healing now."

Seeing the angry red welts and the black and blue bruising, Calleigh shook her head slowly, "She had no right doing this to you, Horatio. No one deserves to be treated like this."

"Well, it's over now. Now I can heal." Turning to go into his room, he called back, "Just make yourself at home, Calleigh. I won't be long."

Watching as he left the room, Calleigh closed her eyes, a feeling of dread coming over her. It was as if she felt she'd pushed him to the other woman and the abuse he'd endured at her hands. Angry at herself for not seeing the signs sooner, Calleigh went over and sat down on the couch, her hands holding her head as her hair cascaded down, covering her face some.

Finishing his clean up quickly, he made his way back out to Calleigh and saw her sitting as if deep in thought. Coming to her, he knelt slowly, biting back a groan and reached for her, "Calleigh, what's wrong?"

Lifting her head slowly to him, Calleigh sighed and then adverted her eyes. It was hard for her to see him almost broken and that ate at her. Adverting her eyes to another spot, her voice came almost in a whisper, "I feel as if I pushed you to her, Horatio."

Horatio slipped his finger under her chin and turned her face to him, shaking his head lightly, "Calleigh, this was of my own doing. I needed …this, so I went and tried to find it. Only to find that it never existed. There is no one out there for me, Calleigh. I know this now." He caressed her face and smiled lightly, "You've been the closets to perfection, but I think I've missed that chance."

Calleigh's chest seemed to tighten as she looked into his eyes and whispered, "What happened to us, Horatio? Where did things go wrong?"

"We just…we just started on the wrong foot, I think, Calleigh. We rushed into things…although," he paused as the images flooded his mind, "although we're headed into the right direction."

Crinkling her brow and not understanding him, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Searching her eyes, Horatio sighed, "Everything was fine until we started to make it something more. I was thinking that maybe we should've left it at the roles we play and well…that would be it." He didn't believe the words that were coming, but it was something that he felt. They were better off if they didn't try to be intimate. Despite the sensation of hurt at this realization, he kept going, "It's just not meant for us, apparently."

His words stung her and Calleigh looked away, and nodded slowly. She'd remembered saying almost the same one's to him the night she'd left him at the restaurant. Calleigh had since then thought about it more and more, but when he'd began to withdraw from her, she didn't think they'd have another chance, now she knew they wouldn't. Taking in a breath, she forced a small smile and nodded, "You're probably right, Horatio."

Looking over at the clock, she knew she hadn't been there long, but felt the need to leave and stood up, "I'd uh, I'd better get going. There's some things that I need to do and all..."

"I don't want to be right, Calleigh. I want a chance…a shot," he said as he gazed at her. All the emotion that he'd suppressed was coming forth and he shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he spoke through clenched teeth, "I don't want to be right, Calleigh. I want to be able to act on how I feel. I want a chance to know what it would be like to love you."

Stunned into silence by his words, she watched as he stood up, facing her. A lump formed in her throat and Calleigh took a moment before she said anything. She'd always held feeling's for him, feeling's that she never thought would go anywhere. Now he was wanting to start again with her only this time, wanting something different, something more, a deeper connection between them. Swallowing, her eyes stayed on his, "Are you sure, Horatio? We tried once before..."

"Yes, we tried, and now…now we can try again." Taking control of the moment, he took her into his arms, cradling her face gently in the cusp of his hand, "I want to try at this, Calleigh. Really try. Three weeks…I went three weeks without you in my life, and I nearly lost my mind."

Blinking slowly as she looked up into his blue orbs, she lost herself in them, seeing for herself the truth in his words. Without realizing it, she leaned into his touch and whispered, "I didn't want it to be that way between us, Horatio...I didn't want to loose you either."

The desperate tone in her voice caught his heart and he shook his head and smiled, "You had me, lock, stock and barrel, sweetheart. I wasn't going anywhere, but I wasn't going to push you either."

Silence fell between them and he inched forward, keeping her gaze, the moment filling with anticipatory tension. In her eyes, he could see the need that coursed through him, the need to find what she'd been looking for all along.

"Don't go," he answered back breathlessly. Shifting his weight, he winced but never lost sight of her, "Stay…tonight, Calleigh. Just stay."

Keeping herself within his embrace, Calleigh didn't want to loose what could possibly be her last chance to be with him. Feeling herself wanting to remain within his arms, she nodded slowly, "I...I'll stay."

The smile that came over him widened and he exhaled, "I'm glad to hear that." Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly, whispering in her ear, "We won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable, okay? Take it as slow as you want."

Being careful of his back, Calleigh let her hands instead rest on his sides as she closed her eyes, "Okay."

They stood there silent for a few minutes before Calleigh pulled back some and looked back up at him. A small smile formed and she whispered, "I have some stuff out in my car that will help your back and all. If you want, I can go get it and help you apply it."

It only took her a few minutes before she was back and he arched a brow and smirked, "Tell me where you want me."

Looking around, Calleigh pointed to the couch, "Why don't you just sit down and relax. I'll go get it and be right back in. Oh, and you might want to get a towel too. This stuff can be messy until it dries."

"Okay," he replied, letting her go. He watched as she turned and went to the door, running a hand through his hair. Now with the chance at something new with her, he could feel the possibilities as they streamed through him. Those thoughts ran through his mind as he retrieved a towel and sat back on the couch awaiting her return.

Going out to her car, Calleigh used her remote to pop the trunk and reached in, getting her beach bag. Opening it, she brought out the see through bottle containing the green aloe gel and then reached for the some duffel bag which contained a extra set of clothes incase she ever needed them after work or while she was out. Heading back to the house, she went in, finding Horatio back on the couch with a towel in hand.

Setting down her bag, she smiled as she came over to him and sat down, showing him the bottle, "This stuff should help with the burns. It'll feel cold at first though, okay?"

"It will feel better than this." The brilliant smile faded and he cast his sights down, feeling the shame of what he had become. He sought out dominance to free himself from the binds of responsibility of his life, only to become a slave to that dominance. It wasn't something he actively sought, but not many knew the difference between the two. "I should've stopped it, but there's nothing worse than not being wanted."

Reaching over and taking his hand, she gave it a small squeeze and whispered, "I'm not gonna let this happen to you again, Horatio. You'll never have to go through this with anyone, I promise you that."

Relishing the feel of her hand on his, he nodded, the warmth comforting. Under Scorcia's hand, he knew nothing but pain, now he was looking forward to feeling a loving touch.

* * *

Fresh from her shower after spending all day out in the field working another case, Calleigh closed her locker door and sat down on the bench in to put on her shoes and brush out her hair. The day had been long, hot and trying for her. She'd been assigned to work with Ryan and was finding working with him trying at times. For the most part, he knew what to do, but, on many occasions, Calleigh had to stop what she was doing to help him out.

Picking up her brush, she began to run it through her wet locks, the sound of the locker room door opening and closing being the only sound in the room. Glancing towards it, she smiled as she saw Horatio coming towards her, the time they'd spent talking and then falling asleep on the couch together the night before flashing in her memory.

"Hey, 'bout ready to get out of here for the weekend?" she asked as she pulled the brush through her hair and he came to rest in front of her.

Horatio watched attentively as she pulled the brush through her hair, marveling at how silky it was. The time that they'd spent together on the couch the night before was eye opening and calming, leading to them falling asleep in each others arms. The sounds of Horatio's alarm clock and cell phone had woken them simultaneously and moving them into action, disentangling themselves. After a relaxing cup of coffee, they both set to preparing for work, leaving out at the same time. The entire day had been wrought with one case in front of the other, but there was still time to think about her.

Now as he eyed her appreciatively, he smiled and lifted his eyebrows, starting toward her, "I was thinking…how about dinner tonight? We can cook instead of going out."

Thinking about his offer, she stopped brushing her hair as she looked up at him, "What did you have in mind for us to fix?"

"How do you feel about chicken? I can cook up some chicken breasts and we can eat out on the patio." Forgetting that he didn't inquire about her plans, the enthusiasm left his voice, "I'm sorry…I didn't ask if you were busy or not…"

Chuckling, Calleigh waved him off and sighed, "I don't call curling up in front of the tv and watching a movie really busy, Horatio. But...I already got dinner ordered. Would you mind sharing a supreme pizza instead of chicken?"

"That sounds…good. So, you were…uh...planning on resting tonight?" Horatio caught her eyes in the mirror and then looked away, "We had a long day today, coupled with yesterday, I can see why you would want to take it easy."

Smirking some, Calleigh began to brush her hair again, "I agree, we did...but, I can rest at your place to, Horatio. We could eat pizza and watch a movie maybe."

"I'm okay with a movie. Do you have a specific one in mind?" The twinkle in her eyes made his heart skip a beat and he looked away, chuckling, "I tell you what, I'll make the decision about the movie and you bring the pizza."

"Sounds good." Finishing up with her hair, Calleigh stood up and smiled as he moved so she could get to her locker. Opening it, she glanced back at him as she placed it onto the small shelf, "I was gonna stop and get some beer also. You don't mind do you?"

"Um not at all. I'll be waiting for you then." He watched her movements, paying attention to her fingers. A small laugh escaped and he shook his head, "I guess I should get going. See you there?"

"Yeah." Getting her purse and then closing and locking her locker, Calleigh turned to him and smiled, "I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay." Horatio followed her until coming out of the locker room, stopping her for a brief moment, he looked into her eyes, "Be careful out there."

A smile formed and Calleigh nodded, shifting her weight some, "You know it. See you shortly." Turning, Calleigh walked away, deliberately swaying her hips, knowing he was watching her.

Swallowing hard, Horatio smirked and then shook his head, going his own way and looking forward to later.

After leaving the lab, Calleigh headed to pick up the pizza and then the liquor store down the street from the place. Getting two bottled twelve packs for the weekend, she then headed over to Horatio's place. Along the way, she thought of the night before and the conversations they had. Both had talked at length about themselves, revealing things that neither had ever known about each other. While one talk, the other listened intently and connected on a new level.

Pulling into his driveway, she blew the horn and then shut off the engine. Getting out as he came out the front door to help her, she smiled as she opened the back door and pulled out the pizza, "Can you get the beer for me, please?"

Horatio reached in and grabbed the beer, following her to the door. Once they were both in, he closed the door behind him and took the beer into the kitchen feeling her coming behind him. Taking a couple out, he turned to her and nodded toward the living room, handing her the beers, "I'll bring the food, you go ahead in. The movie's already in the player."

Taking the beers in hand, she nodded and then headed out to the living room, her eyes glancing around, trying to see what movie they'd be watching. Not seeing a movie case out, she crinkled her brow as she set his down and then opened hers. Taking a drink, she took a seat on the couch and as he came in with the pizza, paper plates and napkins, "So, what are we watching?"

"I wasn't too sure about what you would want to watch, so I picked out a few." Horatio placed the plates and pizza down, he retrieved the titles from the entertainment system and showed them, "Action, romance and comedy. I figured we had enough drama."

Laughing, Calleigh nodded in agreement and then opened the pizza box, "Well, it's early still, so we can probably watch a couple of them. Why don't we start with the romance and then move to the action one?"

Horatio smirked and then pressed the button, "I kinda had a hunch that you would pick that one." He took a seat next to her and opened his beer, "Maybe between movies, you could get comfortable?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied as she got them each out a slice of pizza and then handed him his pate with a napkin. Grabbing hers, she sat back on the couch and toed off her shoes, "Nice thing is, neither of us are on call this weekend. But, neither one of the boys were happy that they were."

"They'll get their chance. But for right now, I want to rest in the knowledge that I can rest easy. This week's been pretty hard." The movie started and they ate in silence for the most part, finishing off over half of the pizza. Once the box was removed from the table, Horatio took her into his arms and they both watched, sipping from their beers their intent on the television.

By the end of the movie, both had finished their first beer and were working on their second. When Horatio got up to change the movie out, Calleigh also got up and stretched, "I'm gonna get my bag out of the car and then change, okay?"

"Okay, I'll get some of this cleaned up. Take your time." He watched as she sauntered toward the door, content to keep watching until she faded from his sight. Making quick work of the clean up, he brought back one more beer for each and sat, waiting patiently for her.

Going out and getting her bag, Calleigh came back in and headed straight for the bathroom. Going in, she quickly shed her clothes and bra and then put on her black tank and matching black gym shorts. Placing her other items back into the bag, she headed back out to the living room, setting her bag next to the couch. Finding him waiting for her with more beers set out, she took hers up and then sat back down beside him, "There, much better."

Horatio's smile widened as she took a swig of her beer and appreciated the view of her well toned body. The memories came quickly and he gulped down the rest of his second beer, opening up his third one and sat back, settling in next to her.

As the movie started, he asked, "Are you ready for some action?"

Chucking some, she then took a drink of her beer and cuddled up next to him, "I don't know, are you talking about the movie?"

Arching his brow, Horatio looked to her, "Well…yeah, I was. You have something else in mind?" Taking a drink, he chuckled and amended, "Not that I'm complaining in the least bit."

Laughing some, Calleigh, "I'm sure you're not." Taking another drink and finishing off her bottle, she leaned forward, setting it onto the table and getting her third. Sitting back against him again, she sighed, "You know, it's been a long time since I've been this relaxed."

"I know what you mean, Calleigh. It's been one thing after another around the lab, and then…with us. Life just got too hectic for us there for a second." Extending his bottle, his voice took on a semi serious tone and proposed, "A toast…to not letting life take over."

"Here, here," she said as she touched her bottle to his and then they both took a drink. Resting her head onto his shoulder, she looked to him, her voice soft as the movie started, "How's your back and all doing? I meant to ask earlier."

"It's doing a lot better. It doesn't sting as much anymore. The aloe really helped." He looked into her eyes and smiled, "You helped me in more ways than you could ever imagine."

A small blush rose on her cheeks and Calleigh smiled shyly, "I'm glad I could help, Horatio. I hated seeing you like that."

"Well, let's hope that's the end of that." He reached to caress her cheek and smirked as he admonished, "You're so cute when you blush. Although you said and did some things that would bring a blush to my cheeks."

Laughing some, Calleigh gazed into his eyes as his hand continued to caress her. Remembering he'd said they would go at her pace, Calleigh felt the need to move forward some with their relationship. Leaning to him more, her lips came within inches of his, her eyes searching his briefly and then closing the distance between them, her lips gently coaxing his.

The softness of the kiss pushed electricity through him and he struggled to keep control, remembering that she wanted to take this at her pace. He frowned as he gripped her closer to him with his free arm, slanting his lips to gain more access. Her tongue slipped out and pressed against his lips, and he opened them to allow her entrance.

Running the tip of her tongue over his teeth as he opened his mouth to her, she then slipped it into his mouth, finding his and gently teasing with hers. Turning her body towards him more, she settled against him, her beer in one hand and the other resting on his shoulder. Deepening the kiss, she moaned softly as his tongue swept through her mouth, her body tingling with her arousal.

Horatio wanted more from her, but felt the need to pull away to breathe, his hungry eyes searching her for any hesitancies. Finding none, he propelled himself against her, pushing her into the couch more as his lips crashed against hers. Dropping the beer on the floor, his hands moved under her tank top and came in contact with her skin, the heat of it nearly burning him.

Between kisses, he breathed out, "Calleigh…are…are you…sure?"

Kissing him soundly on the lips, she reached for his hand and moved it up to her breast. When they broke for air, she breathed out heavily, "Does...does that answer your question?"

"Undoubtedly," he answered back in a smooth tone. Squeezing her breast gently, he smiled, leaning more into her. His arousal built almost instantly as he inched closer to her lips. Pressing a hard kiss to her, he ran his hands over the material, feeling her nipples budding. His finger tips then traveled down to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up with ease, parting to slip the shirt over her head.

Tossing it to the side, he chuckled as he kissed her lips, then a trail down to her neck, nuzzling her, "Just…us, Calleigh. Just us."

Lulling her head back some for him, Calleigh's eyes closed as his lips and tongue danced over her skin. Her hands went to his biceps, holding onto him as she leaned into the back of the couch. Reaching with one hand, her fingers went to his hair, her nails raking through his soft copper strands. Breathing heavily, Calleigh's voice came in a whisper, "H-Horatio...don't stop, please...don't stop."

The breathless encouragement propelled him forward and he moved from her neck to her shoulder, his tongue skimming the outline of her collarbone enticingly. Savoring the taste of her skin, Horatio exhaled softly, the soft coos from above him telling him that she was enjoying this. Going further down, he trailed a wet kiss to a tantalizing peak, circling it lightly before covering it with his mouth, suckling from her gently.

Pulling gently on his hair, Calleigh arched her back, pushing her breasts out to him more. Opening her eyes to mere slits, she watched as he suckled her breasts and let out a low moan when his tongue teased at her hardened nipple. Licking her lips, she breathed out heavily, "Yes, Horatio...that's it..."

Pain was not a factor as he covered her body effectively, moving from one breast to its twin while his hand traveled down her taut torso, seeking the heat of her sex. His heart thumped in his chest at his quest, realizing briefly the control that he held. His teeth scraped against her sensitive nipple and he could hear the hiss of pleasure as she pulled even tighter. Gaining on his goal, he slipped his hand through the band of her gym shorts and felt her muscles jump at the incursion, a smile gracing his lips. His ministrations were pulling her under and he relished each second of it.

Moving her upper body, Calleigh positioned herself so she was now laying flat on the couch, Horatio's body covering hers as his mouth continued to go from one breast to the other, his teeth and tongue keeping her nipples hard pebbles. When his hand began to make it's trek down between them, she arched her hips up into him, the liquid heat between her legs making it's presence known. Once his hand made contact with her mound, Calleigh moaned and pushed up her hips to him, needing more contact.

Her willingness was staggering and as he parted the folds of her sex and sought out the hardened nub, he could feel his own arousal as it roared to life. Sex with Calleigh, in the past, had been a line that he never wanted to cross, but now, it was as if he couldn't live without making that connection.

Lifting from her breasts, he breathed out contently, pressing light kisses downward. The scent of her enticed him as did her silky essence, his mouth watering for a taste of her. His lips became frantic over her skin, driving him toward the ultimate goal.

"Calleigh…" he breathed outwardly, lost in his act, "I want you…"

Her muscles jumped and caved as his lips and tongue skimmed over her skin and down her body slowly. Her hips pushed up as his fingers found her clit, the touch sending a jolt to Calleigh's system and causing her hips to buck. Biting her lip, she then breathed out heavily, "Take me, Horatio...take...me..."

Wasting no more time, Horatio ripped the shorts down and forced them off of her legs, tossing them haphazardly to the side. Sitting up, he quickly divested himself of his trousers and settled above her, marveling at the heat of her skin against his.

Spreading her legs, he dipped his head to her neck, whispering, "Let me in, Calleigh." Positioning himself at her entrance, Horatio thrust fully into her, closing his eyes at the warmth and the slickness of her, unable to form words for the ecstasy he was experiencing. Slowly, he moved his hips in and out of her, relishing the feel of filling her completely.

A gasp left her lips as Horatio entered her body, his cock filling her fully. Her back arched up, pushing her breasts into his chest and when he began to move so did her hips. Wrapping one leg around his legs, the other hung off the side of the couch, keeping her open for him to take her. Running her fingers through his hair at the back of his head, she whispered to him, "Take me please, Horatio."

Her need supplemented his and he growled as he increased his pace, reaching for the leg that was around his waist and pulling it away. Lifting it, he placed it on his shoulder an began to pound into her relentlessly, the time for slow and methodical being lost amongst his lustful desires. With her completely open to him, he reached to the very core of her, dipping deeper and deeper, feeling her body constrict. The sensation was pleasurable and nearly drove him mad with passion.

Pushing her head back into the cushion, Calleigh's hips began to meet his hard thrusts, a small cry of pleasure coming with each one. Her hands moved to his chest, her fingers running through the light dusting of copper chair hair and then to his nipples. Pinching both, she arched as he pounded into her hard each time she'd squeeze the small pebbled nipples. Looking up at him through hooded eyes, she moaned, "Harder...Horatio, h-harder."

A feral groan issued from his lips as he applied himself more, powering through thrust after thrust to satiate her need for more. As his hips slammed into hers, he could feel the couch shifting under them, scraping against the flooring. The ripples of pleasure transferred from her to him and began to pull at his release, awakening the need to expend himself. He gritted his teeth as he pounded into her, each stroke and thrust being met with more and more friction.

Crying out with his thrusts, Calleigh's hand moved to her own chest, her fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples as her chest heaved from her breathing. Her body was giving over to him, and also encouraging him to give his to her. A thin sheen of sweat began to cover there bodies and Calleigh bite her lip as her body suddenly shook, her orgasm scraping the surface. As it tore through her, her inner muscles clenched around his hard cock and Calleigh cried out his name.

The tremors of her release shook him to the core and he cringed as his own began to rise up. Stroking into her rapidly, he could feel his wave as it made headway, his hands pulling at her arms, snatching them away from her breasts. Securing them over her head, Horatio pumped her full of his seed, his body constricting tightly. He bellowed her name as he came, the sound echoing through the house. Slowly coming down from his natural high, he opened his eyes to look down at her to see her eyes closed, her expression inscrutable.

"Calleigh? Are...are you okay?"

Trembling still from the force of her orgasm, Calleigh slowly nodded but remained quiet. Never had the sex been as good as it had just been with Horatio, and not once in her life had her orgasm been that powerful. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to find him looking down at her, his hand now gently caressing her wrists. Looking deep into his blue orbs, she whispered, "That was wonderful, Horatio."

"I agree, sweetheart. I've never experienced nothing like this," Horatio replied,leaning to kiss her about her neck softly. Staying in the moment with her, he whispered gently into her ear, "You are beautiful, Calleigh."

A small smile formed as she lowered her arms back down and carefully wrapped them around him, mindful of the welts. Closing her eyes back as he continued to kiss her, she purred softly, "We should have did this years ago."

"Yes," he chuckled throatily, worshiping her neck. The familiar stirrings erupted and he slowly stroked into her enlivened body, whispering, "But it's never too late as we've just proven."

Slowly, Calleigh's hips began to move in time with his and she breathed out, "I see someone is ready for an encore."

Horatio couldn't hide his smile as he lifted to look down at her, moving her hair out of her eyes. Pulling her up, he then repositioned his body to sit on the couch, settling her on top of him. From this vantage point, he had access to her entire body and he exploited that fact as he began to thrust again, filling his hands with her ample breasts.

Looking up into her eyes, he grinned, "How would you like to go for a ride?"

Pushing her breasts out to him, Calleigh adjusted her knees as she straddled him and began to move her hips. Resting her hands onto his shoulders, she dipped her lips and then pushed down onto him more, impaling herself with his now stiffening cock. Looking into his eyes, she leaned forward, her lips crashing down onto his in a heated kiss. When his tongue forced it's way into her mouth, she moaned, her hips starting to move back and forth on him. When they parted, she breathed out, "I need you..."

"Then take from me," he answered on a whisper of a breath. His hands trailed her back and then cupped her ass, lifting and pushing in time with her efforts. He stared at her as she tilted her head upwards, presenting her body to him. Leaning up to take her hardened nipple into his mouth, Horatio flicked over the pebbled peak with his tongue, her verbal admonishments washing over him.

"Y-Yes, Horatio...yes..." Calleigh moaned as her right hand went to his head, holding him against her breasts. Riding him, she dipped her hips again and then rolled them, pulling a hiss of pleasure from him. His tongue flicked and then teased her nipple, pulling another moan from her. Panting, she then cried out as he bit down on her nipple and a surge of arousal ran through her body.

The sensations rippling through her body gave way to his, and the flush of pleasure between them grew in intensity, causing Horatio to grit his teeth in effort. She was working him over with the sensuous dip of her hips and the grip she had over his hardened member as it twitched in anticipation. It wasn't going to be long before he gave himself completely over to her, but for the moment, he was content in enjoying what he had.

Rocking her hips, Calleigh then began to bounce up and down on his stiff cock, taking him deep into her wet sheath and crying out with each thrust he met her with. Holding onto his shoulders, Calleigh could feel her body preparing for release once again and her pace began to increase. Lulling her head back, her long locks draped down behind her and she bite out, "Horatio...gonna...cum..."

Just before she released herself on him, he grasped her hips to stave her movement as his spilled forth, meeting hers head on. The feeling of cumming together was euphoric and he felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest. After a long moment of expending, they both stilled, Horatio clutching her close to him.

Resting her head against his, Calleigh breathed heavily, the feel of his strong arms around her bringing a small smile to her lips. Slowly opening her eyes, she pulled back some to look at him, her hand going to his cheek and then leaning to him, giving him a soft kiss and then whispering, "I could do this all weekend."

"I don't see why we can't," Horatio retorted with a raised eyebrow, "there's nothing stopping us now." His fingers skimmed her back lightly and he smiled brightly, "I for one will not complain in the least bit."

Smiling more, Calleigh pushed herself up on him, her fingers tracing his jaw and then to his lips. When he kissed her fingertips, she then leaned back to him, kissing him once more. When they finally parted, she moved her head, resting it on his shoulder, "I'll have to go get me more clothes if I stay, Horatio."

Horatio smirked and ran his fingers down further to the small of her back and traced small circles there, "There wouldn't be a need for clothing if we were planning on spending the weekend in bed."

"Umm, very true...and I think I love that idea," Calleigh purred as she nuzzled his neck. Placing light kisses onto his skin, she then flicked her tongue out and whispered, "The question is though...how long can you last?"

Lured by her tantalizing kisses, Horatio spoke breathlessly, "As…as long as you need me to." Unable to help himself, he toppled her onto the couch, coming to rest above her, their connection, for the moment lost. Settling in between her legs, he hovered, keeping his weight off of her as he kissed her chest, nipping and licking at her skin. A devious grin made berth over his lips and he heard her moan lightly, "I think the question is…how long can you last?"

Running a hand through his hair, Calleigh looked down at him, "As long as you can...handsome."

"Let's test that theory then, shall we sweetheart?" The arousal seemed to rebound for a third time and he smirked as he trekked downward, teasing her with light touches and mind bending kisses that culminated in his stiffening cock. Coming above her once more, he grinned wickedly, intending on trying.


	6. Chapter 6

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

After spending a relaxing weekend in bed with Horatio, Calleigh had gone home early that morning to shower, change clothes and then head in to the lab to begin her work day. Things had changed so much those few short days together, and left both with a better understanding of each other on several different levels. Gone was the apprehensions, now both were looking forward to what the day would bring for them both.

Finishing up getting dressed, Calleigh checked herself in her mirror one last time before clipping on her ID, badge and gun. The beeping of her cell phone caught her attention and she went over, checking the ID and seeing it was dispatch with a code 31. Gathering her bag to take with her, Calleigh slipped her purse over her shoulder and began to head out, calling in to dispatch as she went. She knew there would be no time to get to the lab and then the scene, so she chose to go straight to the address she was given.

Watching the patrol cars as they arrived, Horatio stood behind the Hummer in disbelief at the address he was now standing at. All of the wonderful things that had happened to him up until this point were now disintegrated at what he now faced, a somber feeling coming over him. It was in vast contrast to how he started his day, waking Calleigh in the early morning hours to his probing desires and watching as she left his home with a deeper understanding. Those thoughts seemed to disappear when he heard the address of the call out, the cold seeping in and settling quickly.

The sound of a car approaching drew his attention from the house and he turned to face it, rubbing his temple. The mild thumping in his head was now being replaced with the roar of an unholy ache that threatened to submerge his day before it even began.

Watching her get out, he approached and came to rest in front of her, the darkness receding slightly at the sight of her beautiful smile. It was only briefly that he was transported back to the beginning of his weekend before he was slammed back into the present.

Parking just behind his hummer, Calleigh got out, already seeing the look of disbelief riding his features. Locking her car up, she adjusted her gun and headed over to where he was waiting for her.

"Horatio...everything okay?" she asked as she approached and then stopped right in front of him.

Keeping his eyes averted, he sighed, "I know…I know this address, Calleigh. It's Diamond's place. I've been here before." Looking up at her, he sighed and then turned to look at the house, "You are going to find finger prints and possibly my DNA in there."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh felt her shoulders slump some at the mention of the other woman's name. Knowing this was going to be a touchy case with them, Calleigh then nodded and looked to him, "Horatio...if anyone asked, you two dated but broke it off. It wasn't working between you guys, that's all you'll have to say."

"As easy as that sounds, Calleigh, it's not going to be so cut and dry. Dominating was Diamond's lifestyle. She lived every second of her life out in the open. Everything she is…everything she was…it's on display for everyone to see." Horatio retained his gaze with her and slipped off his glasses, "I'm taking myself off of this case, there could be some incriminating evidence, and I don't want to shed bad light on the lab. Stetler's going to have a field day as it is."

Nodding her understanding, Calleigh eyed him for a moment before asking, "Are you gonna be okay, Horatio?"

"I don't know, Calleigh. It determines on how this plays out." Horatio furrowed his brow and looked down, unable to face her, "If they ask for an alibi for me, I'm going to be forced to tell them that we were together. I could be suspended, Calleigh, or worse."

Shaking her head, Calleigh raised her brow to him, "They don't have to know what we did in our free time though, Horatio. For all they know we were discussing cases...which would be work related."

"The risks are still there, Calleigh. It's better that I recuse myself completely. So… you're in charge of this case." Steadying his gaze with her, he heard the sounds of additional cars coming and sighed, "Do me a favor though, Calleigh. Whatever you see in there pertaining to me, realize that I was in a different place with Diamond."

Wanting to reach out and hold onto him, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I know, Horatio. I'll...I'll keep you up on what's happening, okay?"

"Okay." Moving toward his Hummer, he glanced up at the house that was now becoming active and sighed heavily, knowing the connotations that would befall him once they began to delve further into Diamond's life. A sense of dread engulfed him as he got in and drove off, his mind a million miles away.

Coming to Calleigh's side, Tim frowned as he watched the Hummer pull away, "Hey, where's H going? I thought this was his scene?"

Watching as the taillight's of the Hummer disappeared around a corner, Calleigh then turned to Tim, "No, not anymore. He's pulled himself from his case...and left me in charge. Tim...Horatio knew the victim, so we're probably gonna find evidence of Horatio in there."

"You mean…knew her or…knew her?" Tim asked, staring at the house. It wasn't impossible to fathom that Horatio dated, but to have him be so close to a victim could prove to be problematic.

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh looked back up at Tim and then to the Hummer he'd driven, "Is there a spare kit in the back?"

"Um…yeah," he answered as Calleigh went on the move. Following her, he asked, "Where's your kit…better yet, where's your Hummer?"

"I hadn't made it in to the lab when I got the call out, so I headed straight here," Calleigh said as she rounded the back of his and opened up the back. Reaching for the kit, she opened it, checking to make sure that everything she'd need was in there. Closing it back, she then reached for the spare camera and looked to Tim, "We've got to be really careful with this case, Tim...it could bury Horatio."

"What do you mean, it could bury Horatio? Calleigh," Tim started firmly, "what aren't you telling me?"

Stopping her forward movement, Calleigh looked to Tim, "You'll see when we get in there, Tim."

Not liking the tone of Calleigh's voice, Tim followed her blindly as they first signed in and then walked under the crime scene tape, mixing among the different personnel. Anxious energy prevailed upon Tim as he stepped through the door, not knowing what to expect. As the officers began to clear the way, he saw the effort that was given in trashing the place, chairs overturned and slashed as well as several glasses broken. The television was destroyed and there was copious amounts of blood, but no body.

Shaking his head, Tim asked, "I see the blood, but no body. Where is it?"

"Down this way," Alexx called as she stepped out into the hallway. The expression she wore was dubious and as they neared, she shook her head in disbelief, commenting, "And I thought the young ones were into crazy things." Gesturing inside the room, she sighed, "Our victim was Marcy Rawlings, Dominatrix extraordinaire. Apparently, her practice got the best of her."

Looking around some and then to the body of the woman she'd had little dealings with, Calleigh took in a deep breath, seeing the deep gash to her throat and the stab wounds that covered her torso, "This was personal. Whoever did this to her probably knew her and her routine."

Releasing a breath, Calleigh finally looked to Tim, "We'll need to see if she had a list of names of her clients."

"I'll get on that, I think I saw a computer in the front room. I'll get it to the lab as soon as I'm done collecting." Surveying the placement of the body, he arched a brow, "Someone used a whip to tie her wrists and cuffs to secure her ankles. This was someone who knew what was expected of this type of practice." Coming closer, he peered at the bindings at her head, "There's several hairs here, I'll get them for DNA."

Alexx continued to look over the body as Tim moved around her, taking note of Calleigh's silence. Studying her, she tilted her head slightly, "Calleigh, baby, is everything alright?"

Snapping out of the fog she seemed to be in, Calleigh nodded and then placed her kit down, "Yeah, Alexx." Opening her kit, Calleigh pulled out a pair of gloves, slipping them on and then tuned on her flashlight. Moving from them, she began to examine the area to the left of the body, "We'll have to collect all this stuff and get it to the lab. DNA from the killer could be on them."

Holding out a book, Alexx nodded, "I found this under her, it has an electronic password to it, so I think our lock breaking skills are useless. I think this could've been her clientele." When Tim retrieved the book from her, she snickered, "The dirty secrets of the citizens of Miami all in that little book. It makes you wonder what others do under the privacy of their own roof."

"Tell me about it, you never know who's a sexual deviant nowadays," Tim chimed in as he noticed Calleigh's expression change, "Calleigh…"

Picking up a collar with red hairs tangled in the buckle, Calleigh swallowed hard, hoping against hope they weren't Horatio's. Finally looking to Tim, Calleigh raised her brow, "I found some red hairs, Tim."

"Red hairs. So Ms. Rawlings had a thing for red heads. Good thing H isn't here," Tim chided good naturedly. He nodded to her, "If you bag them, I can send them along with the stuff I'm finding- or will find. It looks like she's got quite a bit of stuff to go through."

Bagging the hairs and then the collar, Calleigh stood up as the haulers came in to remove the body. Waiting until they finished and headed out, Calleigh began again with her search of the room. Finding several masks, she began to bag them each individually, "Tim, we have to eliminate Horatio from all this stuff first."

Tim nodded and sighed, "I'll get a sample of DNA from him when we get back to the lab." Lapsing into silence, Tim looked to Calleigh as she worked and asked, "You know, this is all pretty evident- you think Horatio knew she was into being a dominatrix? I mean…really, how can you not see this?"

Tagging another evidence bag, Calleigh glanced at him, "If he did, it's not our job to judge his sexual preference, Tim. What he does in his private time is his business."

"True, but this definitely doesn't look good for him, especially if he's in this room. We're going to have to get a time line of when they were together."

The more they collected, the more of a suspect Horatio was becoming and that bothered Calleigh greatly. She knew as with protocol he'd be questioned and then have his alibi's checked. His personal life would be exposed. Once everything in the room was collected, Calleigh got her kit and headed out to the living room. Taking a look around, her brow crinkled as she noticed the pattern of the blood in the room. Most of it she could tell was from the victim, but, small droplets next to the smeared blood stood out of place.

Kneeling down, Calleigh numbered each one she found and then photoed them before getting her samples, "Tim...I think you need to see this."

Standing over her, Tim peered down at blood and frowned, "That blood isn't consistent with the smear. Could it be our perp's blood?"

"Maybe. She was stabbed, so he or she could have cut themselves when they attacked her," Calleigh said and she looked around more. "Think you can get a time line with this?"

"I'm sure I can. I'll deal with that next." Moving the camera behind him, he knelt, "From what I can see though, it looks like it's started separating. I'll have to get the TOD."

"I'll get that when I meet with Alexx for the post." Standing up, Calleigh sighed as she looked around, seeing the signs of dominance all around, "Dominatrix was a lifestyle for her."

"Yeah, she must've really been into it. I wonder what kind of man needs to be dominated. If you ask me, I think things should be equal between the sexes, no one dominates the other, that way both of them have equal fun." Standing, he surveyed the room and shook his head, "How many men do you think she serviced?"

Moving around slowly and shinning her flashlight around to see if she could find more evidence of what had happened, Calleigh shook her head, "No telling. But, Dominatrix isn't all about being dominated...for some, it's a release from the stress and strain of there life or jobs."

"Yeah, and the whips and chains are just little additions to that release, huh? I don't see how dominance is any different from a domestic violence." Walking away, he shook his head, "This is just a story of something bad going to worse."

"Some people just don't understand," Calleigh said, without realizing she said it out loud. Crinkling her brow, she went over to one of the chairs, moving it and smirked, "Look's like I have a murder weapon."

Following her, Tim asked, "What is it that you found, Calleigh?" The comment that she made hadn't passed him by, he was biding his time to get a full explanation. Coming closer to her, he arched a brow, "It looks as if someone was very careless."

Snapping a few photo's of the knife, Calleigh smirked, "That or very dumb."

"Yeah, very." Watching as she collected the knife and then bagged it, Tim pondered on asking her what she meant. When she finally stood, he asked, "Calleigh, when you say that some people just don't understand, what did you mean? You sound…you sound as if you've had some experience."

Taken back by his question, Calleigh felt her heart nearly stop and then shook her head stiffly and went to her kit, "Uh, no...I just read a lot...you know, to stay up on things."

Nodding, Tim then left her side, "It pays to know, right?" Moving around the room more, he came to her closet and opened it, smirking, "The things people will do. There's so much here. Leather straps, chains, whips, cuffs. Hoods…who wants to use a hood when you're having sex?" Silence met him and he sighed shaking his head as he continued to look into the closet, "Maybe this wasn't …" Stopping on what looked to be a carton full of discs, he reached in and brought one out, "Calleigh…since you do all the reading, what does sub C mean?"

Turning to him, Calleigh went over, looking at the disc's and shook her head, "She recorded her session's..." Fear tore at her for Horatio and she took them, looking through and finding three with 'sub H' written on them. Looking to Tim, she shook her head, "This could get really bad."

"How bad?" Tim asked, seeing the insurmountable fear in her eyes. Something was amiss, and he wasn't going to stand by and let something happen without him knowing, "So…are you going to tell me what's going on, or will I have to do some watching to figure things out?"

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh handed the disc back to him and looked behind them to make sure they were alone. When she saw they were, she looked back to him, "Remember I said Horatio knew the vic? Well, I mean he really knew her, Tim. He said we'd probably find his DNA all over the place."

Putting two and two together, Tim stared at Calleigh for long moments before saying anything. Looking back into the closet, he sighed, "H has a disc back there, doesn't he, Calleigh? He's one of her…her…"

"He was, Tim. They broke it off some time ago," Calleigh said as she looked at him. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "Don't judge him, Tim. Some people enjoy being submissive to others...they see it as a stress reliever...a way to let go of control for a little while."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tim turned away from her and waved her off, "You mean to tell me that when things get too hot for H, he'd rather get it beaten out of him instead of talking to someone? Calleigh, that makes no sense, H…he would never allow someone to beat him down. There's gotta be a better explanation for this." The deep silence cloaked them and Tim sighed heavily as he looked around, "He's in the pool of suspects, you found a red hair in one of those…collars. He's going to have to be questioned."

"I know, Tim...and IAB is going to be all over this." Moving over to him, Calleigh took off her glove and placed a hand onto his forearm, "Don't judge him on his sexual preference, Tim. Horatio wouldn't do anything or allow anything that would put him in harm's way."

"It…it's. Calleigh, this is what we do this for, to get justice for the victims, and here H is…being a victim himself. He's been abused, Calleigh…and if he's still into it, he's still being abused. He needs help."

Feeling her anger rise at his stubbornness, Calleigh bit out, "He's not being abused, Tim! Dominatrix is safe if practiced correctly. Safety of the sub is top priority to a Dominant!"

Stunned into silence, Tim gained his bearings and nodded, "This is where safety got her, Calleigh! For all we know, Horatio could've done this. He could've grown tired of it all and just…snapped. He could be guilty as hell!"

"Do you even hear what you are saying, Tim? Don't you think if Horatio had done this he would have turned himself in?" Shaking her head, she turned from him, walking away a few steps before turning back, "He might be a suspect, but there is no way in hell he did this."

"And you're so sure of that, Calleigh? You're so sure that Horatio didn't premeditate this murder and take out his revenge on her? How can you be so sure?"

"How can you be so sure he did?" she asked back as she stared at him. Huffing, Calleigh took off her other glove and headed towards the door, "I need some fresh air. It's getting way to stuffy in here."

Standing in the middle of the room, Tim shook his head in disbelief, knowing now that things were about to get worse than he could ever imagine. Taking off his glove, he pulled his phone and dialed a number, waiting.

"Yeah, this is CSI Speedle, I'm going to need more man power at 238 Mimosa."

Pacing some outside, Calleigh took in deep breaths to calm herself. She'd let the case get to her, and had even lashed out at Tim, one thing she had never done before. Keeping her eyes down, she stopped suddenly, seeing a droplet of blood on the ground. Looking around more, she spotted another drop and then another about a foot past it. Knowing it could be the killers blood, she carefully moved back to the house, staying at the door and calling for Tim.

"Tim, get your kit and the camera...we've got a blood trail out here."

Hearing Calleigh calling out to him, he sighed and moved out of the room with his kit in hand and into the living room. Catching a uniform, he instructed, "Don't let anyone into that room, it's not finished." Getting the corresponding nod, he then went in search of Calleigh, calling out her name, "Calleigh! Where are you?"

Moving back to the door as she kept other officers from contaminating the area more, Calleigh called out, "Outside the front door!"

Coming out into the sunlight, Tim found Calleigh and asked, "What's up?"

Walking over to the first blood drop near the steps, Calleigh bent down, "We've got a blood trail out here." Pointing in the direction it lead, she looked to him, 'Whoever was here was in a big hurry to leave...and on foot from what I can see so far. The suspect could be injured worse then we thought."

"I'll get a sample of these blood drops, why don't you take a uniform and check it out?" Kneeling, he saw Calleigh pull her gun and start off, calling out to her, "Take back up , Calleigh!"

Looking towards one of the officers, Calleigh nodded for him to follow and then looked back down at the blood tail. Following it into the next yard and then the next, Calleigh's eyes roamed the area, looking out for anyone looking suspicious. Seeing that the trail went into a closed garage, Calleigh looked to the officer, aiming her gun and nodded to him. When he opened the door, she saw a small pool of blood on the floor with smears around it and on some boxes. Signaling the officer, she watched as he began to search.

After what seemed like forever to Tim, he'd finally taken the last sample, following the line from the step to the beginning of the garage. Seeing Calleigh come out, he sighed and asked, "So…find anyone in there?"

Shaking her head, she re-holstered her gun, "No. I look's like they might have used a torn up sheet to wrap around there wounds. There's the remnants of one in there on the floor."

"We'll collect it. I've called in the cavalry to start processing and collecting evidence from the house. They should be arriving anytime now." Just as the words left his lips, he could hear the sounds of more vehicles pulling up and sighed, "This is going to be a long morning."

Looking to see Eric and Ryan arriving together, Calleigh then looked back to him, "Tim, keep Horatio's involvement under your hat for now. Let's at least give him the opportunity to explain things, okay?"

Glancing to Calleigh, he shrugged, "I'm going to let the evidence speak for itself. If I don't get to the AV evidence until after we've talked to him, then that's how it is. I'm willing to give him a chance to explain all of this."

Nodding, she looked back to the scene, "I'm going to go back to the house and get them going. Tim...about earlier..."

"Don't worry about it, Calleigh. Let's just worry about getting the evidence collected. We can deal with that other stuff later." Turning around, he sighed, "I'll get the evidence in the garage."

"Thank you, Tim," Calleigh replied and then motioned for the officer to stay with Tim. Heading back towards the house, Calleigh knew they had a long road ahead of them, she just hoped that Horatio would be able to make it through it all.

* * *

Coming into the interrogation room with a case file in hand, Frank sighed heavily, having traveled this road before with his old friend. It'd been a few years since the last time Horatio had been a suspect in a murder investigation, and now, he was once again. Clenching his jaw as he dropped the file onto the black table, he walked over to the window, looking out as he waited for Horatio to arrive.

Many questions needed to be answered, most of which were on a personal level. Frank had known the red head for years, but, barely knew anything of the man's personal life. He'd kept it that way, Frank figured, so his work life would not interfere. Now though, both worlds were colliding again. The sound of the door opening drew his attention and Frank turned to see Horatio coming in, a solemn look about him. He'd seen that same look before when Rachael Turner had been murdered and Walter Resden had tried to frame Horatio for it.

Moving from the window, he motioned to the other man, "Horatio..."

Taking a seat, Horatio laced his hands and placed them the table, watching the lumbering Texan as he struggled with words. They'd been here before, Horatio the suspect, Frank the detective, the room filled with thick tension. The last time he'd sat behind this table, he'd been falsely accused of murdering his ex girlfriend, and now, the same thing was happening again, except with horrible ramifications.

With Rachel, there was no need to delve into his personal life, but because Marcy was found dead in her home, there was ample opportunity for them to search every available surface. He remembered that she liked to tape their sessions, as he supposed she did with everyone, but his contained information that he did not want the public to see.

Clearing his throat, Horatio nodded and smiled faintly, "It's alright, Frank. Just ask me the questions you've come here to ask."

Nodding, Frank took a seat across from him and opened the file, "How uh...How did you know the victim, Marcy Rawlings, Horatio?"

Hearing her name, Horatio sighed and averted his eyes briefly before looking at him, "She was an associate of mine. We …dated, but then I stopped seeing her."

Crinkling his eyes, Frank looked at him, "You stopped seeing her? When? Were there problems between you guys?"

Swallowing hard, he gazed at his hands before answering, "She…she and I didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things. We just weren't meant to be. After we broke up, I didn't see her for a long time…until a few days ago." Wondering when the ball would drop, Horatio sighed, "I had no reason to kill Marcy, Frank. I didn't even remember her when I saw her at the party."

"What party was that?" Frank asked as he watched Horatio.

Horatio struggled to lift his eyes to the burly detective, sure that what he was going to say was going to become public knowledge. "Marcy was into BDSM and she and I met at one of those parties." The air seemed to have been sucked out of the room as Horatio finally looked up to see Frank staring at him. He was cognizant of the fact that there was evidence of him in Marcy's house, so the best route was to be truthful, "She was at another one of those parties last week where I was in attendance. We didn't part amicably."

Raising his brow, Frank looked away from Horatio, not sure if he'd heard right. Looking back to him, Frank's brow crinkled and he pointed his pen at him, "You uh...I mean, did you two fight?"

"Words passed between us, but there wasn't much else. I never saw her again after that night, not until this morning." Horatio unlaced his hands and sat back in the chair, exhaling, "When the evidence comes back, I'm going to be there. I spent a lot of time in her home…in her bed room. There are going to be a few items that will have my DNA on it as well. She never used one person's collar for the next."

Clearing his throat, Frank sighed heavily and nodded to him, "Where were you this weekend, Horatio?"

"At home. I never left the house at all." Horatio felt the moment coming when he would have to reveal his involvement with Calleigh and sighed, rubbing his face hard. He never wanted to bring Calleigh into this, and as he looked to Frank, he knew that he couldn't. "I was alone for the entire weekend."

Nodding, Frank blew out a long breath and shook his head, "I need to see your hands, Horatio."

Reluctant to do so, Horatio placed his hands out and opened them, exposing the faint markings on his wrists. Looking away from them, he sighed and felt Frank turning them over. When he was done, he pulled them back, "Frank…"

Shaking his head, Frank licked his lips and breathed out, "I had to make sure there were no open cut's, Horatio. The team found blood droplet's outside the home and leading away from scene. Look's like the killer might have been injured. But uh...mind telling me how you got those burns on your wrist?"

Defensively, he pulled the cuffs down on his shirt and answered, "It was during a session. I…I'm a sub. Things got out of hand…"

"Whoa, wait...you're a what?" Frank asked as he looked to Horatio, not really understanding.

Clearing his throat, Horatio felt the room shrinking in on him as his eyes met Frank's seeing the utter confusion welling deeply inside. Exhaling, he explained slowly, "My role in the BDSM community is that of a submissive. It means that I am under the control of my Mistress. She can do anything within reason- and sometimes things that were not within reason. I use a safe word if things get out of hand…but my Mistress didn't listen." Horatio stopped and shook his head, "It's of no consequence, Frank. It has nothing to do with this case. But you will find materials that are used in sessions…"

Holding up his hands to stop Horatio from going on, Frank sighed and rubbed his brow, "The team's already enlightened me to them. So uh...okay." Looking at Horatio, he asked, "You know anyone that would want to hurt Ms. Rawlings?"

Hearing the tone, he shook his head and looked away, "No, I don't know of anyone who would want to hurt Marcy."

Pursing his lips, Frank nodded and looked down at the file, "Horatio, you know we're going to need a DNA sample from you to eliminate you from the suspect pool. Also, so you know, Rick's done got word that you knew the vic and have pulled yourself from the case."

"I knew it wouldn't take him long," Horatio replied as he moved to get up. Going closer to the window, he stared out and exhaled, shaking his head. There were so many other things yet to be revealed and he suddenly felt as if he were in a pool of quick sand and nothing he said or did was going to get him out of it. Continuing to watch the palms sway in the gentle breeze, Horatio then dropped his gaze and shook his head minutely, "This is probably going to get worse before it gets better."

Closing the file in front of him, Frank rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, Horatio, as soon as the team eliminates you, you should be in the clear. As for this...other life...well, you know we'll try to keep it under wraps for ya."

Horatio turned and gave Frank a small smile, "I appreciate that. Are we done here?"

Standing up, Frank picked up the file and looked to him, "Uh, yeah...unless there is something else you'd like to add."

"No, there's nothing else. If you need me, I'll be in my office." Starting for the door, he looked to see Stetler reaching for the door and stopped as the dark haired IAB agent entered smugly. Horatio glanced to Frank, seeing the apprehensive gait and nodded, speaking gently, "It's alright, Frank. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Horatio," Frank replied and nodded to Rick on his way out.

Watching as the door closed, Rick went over, taking a seat in one of the chairs and sighed, "So, I understand you're a suspect in another murder of a young woman, Horatio. Is this going to become a habit with you?"

Chuckling mirthlessly, Horatio turned to him and spoke calmly, "Just cut to the chase, Rick. What exactly are you here for?"

Smirking some, Rick sat back in the chair, looking over at Horatio, "Well, I'd like to know exactly how you know the victim in the case, Horatio."

"We…dated for a while, and then I ended it. I hadn't seen her until last week at a social gathering. I haven't had sustained contact with her since the break up." Horatio restrained the need to sneer at the man but instead asked quietly, "Is that all, or is there something else you'd like to try and hang me on?"

"A social gathering, huh?" Rick asked sucking on his teeth and then nodding. Looking towards the door and seeing Speedle coming with a kit, Rick smirked again, "It's my understanding this woman was into...Dominatrix, Horatio. Did you know this...or were you a client of hers also?"

Watching as Speed prepared the swab, he sighed, knowing he couldn't get around it. "I knew about her practices. I…I was her submissive. I engaged in BDSM at regular intervals with her. But I did not kill her."

Raising his brow at Horatio's admission, Rick watched as Speedle went about his work and nodded, "And what caused the break-up between you two?"

"She was very stern in her practices. I didn't agree, so we parted ways. I was very new to the practice, so she exploited it." Horatio met Stetler's stare and clenched his teeth, knowing that something was playing behind that toothy veneer. He looked as if he were eying prey, stalking, waiting for just the right moment to strike. Horatio felt a bit of relief that he hadn't denied anything, giving Stetler the much needed ammunition to get rid of him.

"And did you hold a grudge against her for the way she treated you? Did you think about revenge for her actions?" Rick asked, knowing he was pushing the red head.

Horatio looked away, trying to bite down the anger that was rising and clenched his teeth, "The worst thing for a Dominatrix is to lose their submissive. I required no further payback from her than to leave her alone. I was moving on with my life." He couldn't help the slither of himself that did ache for retribution while in the throes of her abuse, but he'd long made do with that, pushing it down. He knew the best thing would be to continue on with his life as he knew it.

When Speedle was ready with the swab, Rick motioned him and watched as he took a sample from Horatio. When he was done, he looked to the younger man, "As soon as the DNA results start coming in, let me know, Speedle."

"No problem," Tim answered as he looked to Horatio quickly. Packing his things, he asked, "Is that all you need from me?"

"Yes, detective...thank you," Rick said and then stood up. Waiting for him to leave out, Rick turned to Horatio when the door closed, "Until you are in the clear, Horatio...I'll need your badge and gun."

Wordlessly, Horatio gave up his badge and his gun, handing it to him. The smug satisfaction on Rick's face was enough to enrage him , but he kept it in check, instead heading for the door. Stopping, he turned to Rick, arching his brow, "Am I free to go?"

"Just uh...just one last thing...until this is is settled, you're on desk duty only, Horatio," Rick said with a smile.

"Naturally," Horatio answered as he pushed out of the door. He could feel Rick's grin on his back as he left, heading toward the doors leading to an escape. Despite being put on desk duty and being stripped of his gun and badge, he felt a sort of relief that he was able to keep Calleigh's name out it.

As he continued to walk, he heard someone calling his name, turning to see Speed in pursuit. Horatio noticed while in the interrogation room, Speed had been cold to him, not even venturing to speak to him.

Tim came up to him and looked around the PD, nodding him over to have some privacy, "H…I heard about the…what you practice." Glancing down at his wrists, he saw the markings and asked, "Is that what happens?"

Looking to where Tim's sight's had gone, Horatio pulled his sleeves down some and sighed, "Not always, Speed. I uh...I just got in with the wrong person. Not all are like this."

Tim stared at him for a moment, and then sighed, "If it was something that was bothering you, H, why not come to someone to talk? Try and get some help. Why look for violence?"

Crinkling his brow in confusion, Horatio shifted his weight, "Speed...I...I wasn't looking for violence...and I didn't need someone to talk to. This is a sexual choice that I choose."

"So, this…abuse boils down to sex, is that right?" Speed asked trying to get an understanding. He couldn't understand why someone would subject themselves to such practices of humiliation and hurt. Why did Horatio feel the need to be someone's slave? Realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this line of questioning, he shrugged, "What are you going to do now that you're on desk duty?"

"Just that," Horatio said simply as he looked to the younger man. Placing his hands onto his hips, Horatio lowered his head, "Speed, I'm sorry if this all bothers you. If you don't feel comfortable working the case..."

"It does bother me, but the fact remains that if you didn't kill her, then someone did. I'm here for her, for the victim. What you do on your own time has nothing to do with my job or me. See you around, H." Walking away from him, Tim shook his head and exhaled deeply. This wasn't going to affect their friendship, but he was still going to need some time with it.

Watching Tim walk away, Horatio felt the buzzing in his pocket and brought out his phone, answering it as he walked, "Caine."

Hearing the stress in his voice, Calleigh closed the door to her office and took a seat in her chair, "Hey, it's me. How are you holding up?"

"It's not as bad as it could've been, but I'm off the job for a while. Stetler took my badge and gun, and stuck me behind a desk. I think I'm going to take some vacation time and get away for a while. Get my head straight." Horatio paused and amended, "Not until I've been cleared, that is."

Biting her lip, Calleigh nodded and looked down, pulling a picture of them out from her desk drawer, "I understand, Horatio. You have to do what you feel you need to."

"Yes, I suppose I do." The ache to escape this place started to wear on him and he replied hastily, "I'll talk to you later, Calleigh. Take it easy."

"Horatio..." Calleigh said suddenly, her heart aching for him, "If...if you need to talk...I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay," he answered in a wearied voice. Unable to talk much more, he sighed, "I'll call you later, Calleigh. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

A small smile formed as her finger traced his face on the photo, "Well, I do worry about you, Horatio...it comes with the territory."

Chuckling softly, Horatio finally pushed out of the door, into the freedom of the Miami air taking in the sunlight. He was going to take the time he needed, away from the lab and think about where his life was going to go.

"Well…if you're going to worry, then don't worry too much."

Smiling more, Calleigh sat back in her chair, hearing the background noise and knowing he was outside, "Do you want me to stop by after work, Horatio?"

"Only if you want to, Calleigh. I know that this case is taking a lot from you." Going directly for his car, he managed to avoid many of the passerby's, noticing briefly as they paused slightly. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Have…ah…have the discs been processed yet?"

"No, not yet. Tim's got a few things to finish up...but I'll be there when he does," she said as she rocked in her chair some. "Stetler on the other hand is circling like the vulture he is."

"Yes, and he's in a pattern now. I don't believe the badge and gun are enough. He wants me out permanently, and this might do it." Debating on whether to tell her, Horatio came to rest at his car, bowing his head, "I ah…Calleigh…I didn't mention you as an alibi."

"What?" Calleigh said as she stopped rocking and sat up in her chair. "Why not, Horatio? You know I would defend you if they asked me about it."

"The buck stops with me, Calleigh. I'm not going to risk your career just to save my ass." Getting in, he sat for a while and ran his hand over his face, taking a deep breath. Things were turned inside out and he was at a loss at what his next step was going to be.

Biting her lip, Calleigh lowered her eyes, "I thought we were in this together...guess I was wrong." Closing her phone, she disconnected the call and stared at the photo of them, lost as to what to do.

Staring at the phone, Horatio then tossed it, starting his car roughly. Tearing out of the parking lot, he drove, not knowing where the road was going to take him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Horatio sipped his cup of coffee slowly, watching the people pass by the bistro, thoroughly engaged in their lives. He found it soothing to observe people, seeing the little nuances that made up someone's life, taking him away from his own. For two days, he waited to be cleared and now that he was, he began to see the real picture. By now, he was sure that the evidence had been processed and the word was spreading like wildfire through the PD and the lab of his personal life, posing him as tainted. There was no way he could go back, not under these pretenses and not under the glare of the Internal Affairs Bureau. He'd made up his mind about his decision and was simply waiting to turn in the necessary papers.

Pulling up to the address he'd given her on the phone, Calleigh parked her car and got out, the smell of coffee and fresh pastries filling the early morning air. Ever since Horatio had been placed on desk duty, she'd been working hard at the case, trying to find the real killer and clear Horatio's name. After having viewed most of the disc's with Tim, Calleigh had noticed that the one made of Horatio had been damaged while recording, most of the disc being blank while they watched. No one else had viewed the disc's and she was determined that no one would.

Getting out of her car, she walked over to the outdoor tables, seeing him there and went over to him, "I'm here."

Standing, he offered her a chair and then sat, asking, "What will you have, Calleigh? You haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" he could tell that she was weary, but the determination was still resident in her eyes that searched him as if looking for answers. His interaction with her had been minimal, but only so that she could focus on the task at hand.

When she shook her head, he conceded, "Thanks for coming. I know you're busy."

"Yeah," she breathed out as she set her purse to the side. Looking back at him, she tilted her head, "You said it was important...what's going on?"

Placing the cup down, Horatio slid the envelope to her, "I've decided to put in my resignation, Calleigh. I'd be nothing but a hindrance to the lab with what has been exposed. It's best that I should just…leave."

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh shook her head, pushing the envelope to him, "No, Horatio, you can't just run from this. Besides, no one at the lab knows...only Tim and I saw the disc's...no one else. And even if anyone else had, they wouldn't have seen much. The disc with you and two other men was damaged by the recording device."

"Calleigh…" Horatio started as he looked to her, seeing the fury mixing with the determination. He sighed and shook his head, as much as he was relieved that the discs yielded nothing, he still had to deal with Stetler and his actions. "Calleigh...I …My personal life is out there for everyone to see. Even if no one sees the discs, everyone knows…and I will never be able to get anything productive done again."

"The only people that know anything about you are myself, Tim, Rick and Frank, Horatio...that's it...and that's how it's going to stay. Rick hasn't said or done anything since you were eliminated from the suspect list."

Listening, Horatio stared at the envelope and then looked to her, "If I see that any undue pressure is being put on the lab, I'll finish this. But for right now," he breathed outwardly, "I'll put them away."

Nodding Calleigh took in a deep breath and looked around, "We haven't been able to get a match to who the suspect is from the blood drops we found. Tim's been working on her PDA to get it unlocked and retrieve the names from it so we can widen our list. Also...Alexx thinks from the depth of the stab wounds...there wasn't a lot of force, like a man would cause if stabbing someone."

"So, you're looking for someone with less power than a man." Closing his eyes and thinking, he sighed, "We've been looking at this all wrong, Calleigh. We naturally assumed that this would be a sub acting on revenge…but we didn't think it would be a woman. A Mistress…"

A small smile began to form and Calleigh nodded, "A Mistress that might have had her toes stepped on by Diamond...or a sub stolen from her. But, there are so many Mistress's out there that didn't like Diamond...including myself."

"Yes, but you were with me, and no one knows that you are a Mistress." Horatio matched her smile and nodded, "See if you can get up a meeting with Jack and discuss the possibilities."

"Maybe he'll know if she had any run-in's with any of the other women," Calleigh added as she watched him. Cocking a brow, she then looked down, "Being you're no longer on desk duty, what are you going to do?"

"I can't have anything to do with this case, so I'll probably take over your case from the glades. If there's something you need to know, don't hesitate to ask. I was with Diamond for a long time, there could be things that I know that will help."

"Okay." Reaching over and taking hold of his hand, she lifted her eyes to him, her voice coming soft, "We'll get through this, Horatio...just don't let Rick get to you. Don't let him push you out."

Horatio turned his hand over and grasped hers, taking in her softness. The concern that he read in her eyes was staggering and he crinkled his brow as he spoke, "I should've called you, Calleigh. I shouldn't have let this get between us." Squeezing her hand, he sighed, "Thank you, Calleigh."

"I said I'd be here for you, Horatio...and I meant it. But, I'm not going to push myself on you either. I know sometimes we need time alone to think things out," she replied softly as she gazed at him.

"I appreciate that," he answered back. Raising his eyebrows, he sighed, "I did miss having you around though. Waking up without you there…"

Lowering her eyes as she smiled and looking at their hands, Calleigh whispered, "I have this weekend off again."

Horatio grinned and nodded, "Good, because I have a bit more free time on my hands. Your place or mine?"

Thinking for a moment, Calleigh looked up at him and leaned forward some, "How about mine this time? That way, no one will bother us."

"I like that idea, I like it a lot. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Bring whatever you want, handsome. We'll have the weekend to do whatever we want," she replied with a mischievous smile.

The connotation of what awaited him for the weekend caused him to grin and he leaned closer, "Whatever we want? Even if I wanted to play in the sand?" he looked to her to see if she remembered and smiled more.

"Even that if that's what you want," Calleigh replied as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"We'll have to see how things play out, but it's nice to know that it's an option." Casting his eyes to their hands he exhaled heavily, the smile fading, "Speed…he's having some difficulties in understanding why I'm into this."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh nodded and sighed, "I know. I've tried explaining things to him the best I can...but, he's so hard headed and set in his ways. He just doesn't want to see the good in it all."

"He just sees that I'm being abused, that this is relying on violence. That's not the source at all." Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled lightly and then looked to her, "I guess there are those who understand, and there are those who shun without understanding."

"We all run into it, Horatio. Even with us being cops, we see it everyday with our jobs. Give Tim some time though...he might understand later down the road," Calleigh said softly. Reaching with her other hand, she cupped his cheek and smiled, "Besides, I have some information that might open his eyes some."

"What kind of information?" Horatio asked, relishing her touch. Spending this solitary moment with her eased his apprehensions tremendously and he smiled at her tenacity to do what was right.

Chuckling some, Calleigh reached for her purse and pulled out a book, "'The Ins And Outs Of Dominatrix'. I told him I had read up on it and all...so, now I can prove it to him. I thought it'd give him a better understanding of everything."

Horatio laughed as she placed the book in his hand, reading over the cover. Turning it over in his hands, he nodded, "This really should put it in perspective for him. Maybe I need to read up on this as well."

"It's good learning material. I've read it at least three times. I also use a lot of the techniques that are in there...that's why I don't hurt my subs." Giving him a knowing look, she smirked, "I think you remember my techniques, right?"

"I may have to revisit some of your techniques to refresh my memory." Returning the book to her hand, he asked, "You wouldn't mind refreshing my memory, would you?"

Looking into his blue orbs, Calleigh placed the book down and leaned forward, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand, "Just name the time and place, Handsome...and I'll be there."

Horatio held her gaze and smiled widely at the invitation. He was happy that the option still existed between them, but was really uncertain if he could practice again without the debilitating feeling of having to watch what he did.

Letting go of her hand, he sat back some and surveyed her, watching as the light came back into her eyes. As it stood, he would do anything for her, but now he only needed the moment to show that.

"What are you doing after work tonight, Calleigh?"

Glancing at the waitress as she came and refilled his cup, Calleigh smiled as placed the book back into her purse, "I hadn't made any plains for tonight. Just thought I'd grab a burger on the way home and kick back and relax."

Remembering what she said about forcing herself unto him, he nodded and replied, "Well, how would you like some company, that is if you're up to it. I don't want to impede upon your time."

"You wouldn't be impeding, Horatio." Reaching back into her purse, she pulled out a key on a yellow keyring. Sliding it over to him, she smiled, "This is a key to my place...I trust you enough for you to have it."

Taking the key in hand, he looked at it for long moments and then back to her, "I will never come uninvited, Calleigh." Tucking the key safely in his pocket, he glanced at his watch and then took a sip, asking, "What time are you due at the lab? I don't want to make you late."

Sitting back, Calleigh shook her head, "Nine...I told Tim I had some personal business to take care of. So...I've still got about an hour."

"An hour. Are you sure you won't join me then? They have the best coffee in Miami." Horatio hoped to tempt her to have breakfast with him before reporting into work, staving off the humdrum that would overwhelm them in mere hours. Reaching to caress her cheek, he smiled, "Just one cup?"

Blinking slowly, the aromatic smells coming from inside the Bistro we're actually getting to her and she gave in to his request, "Okay, I'll have a cup...if you do something for me first."

"Anything," Horatio answered confidently as he released her cheek.

Deciding to exploit the moment, Calleigh crossed her arm, leaning onto the table and purred, "Give me a kiss first."

Without hesitation, Horatio completed the journey to her soft lips, caressing them gently as he ran his tongue over them. When she relinquished herself over to the kiss, he groaned in bliss, cupping her jaw as the kiss turned passionate. Coming up for a breath, Horatio smiled, "This is all you wanted?"

Smiling more, Calleigh whispered as she wiped the smudge of lipstick off his lips, "Well, not all...but it'll do for now."

Feeling all eyes on them, Horatio smirked, disregarding them completely. He was more focused on her, seeing the wicked intent in her eyes as she settled back into her seat, licking her lips tantalizingly. Lifting his hand for the waitress, he kept his gaze on her, feeling the intense build up of arousal at her feral grin.

"Anything else with that coffee, sweetheart?"

Raising her brow, Calleigh licked her lips again slowly, and whispered, "You...but I'll have you later won't I?"

"That's a promise," Horatio answered huskily. He could barely think straight with the way she was looking at him, wanting more than anything to take her right there. Exhibiting tremendous amounts of restraint, he smiled and sat back, "And in more ways than one."

When the waitress came to take there order, Calleigh ordered herself a coffee and danish and Horatio did the same. When the woman left, Calleigh took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "So, are you coming into the lab today then?"

Thinking on that, Horatio broke his gaze with her to center now on the swaying of the foliage, knowing that this would be a big step. "Yeah, I was going to go in and start in on the case. Keep myself busy until you manage to get off."

"You need to do this, Horatio. Don't let what people think bother you. We all have skeleton's in our closets...including Rick. You're sexual preferences are just that...yours. No one can dictate to you how to like having sex...or a stress reliever."

Horatio listened to her and nodded, "I agree, but that's easier said than done, Calleigh. My life…my life has been put under the microscope, it's no longer mine. It's just going to be hard to get back into the swing of things knowing that people know this about me."

Reaching for his hand again, Calleigh squeezed his, looking into his eyes, "Horatio, there comes a time when we all have to just deal with the cards dealt to us. So what if they know...if you like it that's all that matters anyways. But, the thing to remember is, they don't know everything about you...only a tiny bit."

Trying to rationalize this, Horatio accepted her words of encouragement, sighing lightly, "I'll walk in there with an open mind. I'm there to work and that's it."

"We're there for the victims," Calleigh corrected as she gave him a smile.

"Yes, for the victims." Automatically, his mind went to Marcy and he furrowed his brow, "What can you tell me about Marcy's case? Have you found any more leads than the profile that Alexx gave you?"

"Well," she said as the waitress brought them there danishes and coffee. Thanking her, Calleigh waited until she left the table and continued, "We were able to find a shoe-print with the blood droplets that lead to a neighboring garage. Apparently our suspect hide out in there and used a old sheet to wrap their wounds, cause we didn't find any other evidence of them in there."

"Has the DNA profile come back yet?" Horatio asked, taking a bite of his Danish. Chewing, he then swallowed and then wiped his mouth slowly, thinking, "Has the shoe print yielded anything?"

Shaking her head as she swallowed a drink of her coffee, Calleigh tore off a piece of her Danish and looked to him, "No...standard running shoe. But, the DNA came back XY...so were looking at a female, and it's not the victims."

"A female. Do you know of anyone who would want Marcy dead? Any of the Mistresses you associate with have a problem with her?" Horatio sat back thoughtfully and shook his head, "She's had many submissives, probably many who would've wanted to see her dead. But none of them are women."

Chewing, Calleigh swallowed and shook her head, "There's a lot of women in the community that didn't like her...and some had problems with her trying to steal there subs. It's gonna be hard to track down this one I think."

"That's where I think Jack will be helpful. He's probably got a line on the community. See if he's heard anything pertaining to Marcy or any others." Horatio could feel the desire to follow through coursing through his veins and he sighed heavily, shaking his head, "I wish I could go with you on this, but it's best that I stay as far as possible from this."

"Maybe...but, I'll still want to consult with you on this case...maybe you'll see something we can't," Calleigh replied and then took another bite.

"Anything that I can do to help, Calleigh, I will." Allowing silence to filter through, Horatio tilted his head and smiled lightly, the question running through his mind relentlessly. As perfect as Calleigh was for him, he had to wonder- was there subs who didn't care for the southern blonde?

Clearing his throat, he picked up the cup and held it close to his lips, "So…being a Mistress, have you ever had a sub to dislike what you were doing? I know you're a stickler for safety, but is there someone out there who just doesn't like you?"

Swallowing and the taking a drink of her coffee, she shrugged and looked over at him, "I suppose there are. But, they haven't voiced it to me. The one's I had that didn't work out seemed to understand when I let them go to find someone new."

"You make it clear for them. Mistresses like Diamond just use and throw away," Horatio replied back, a slip of venom in his tone. "She's probably got hundreds of enemies, and a handful of friends. You should try and reach out to her friends, see if they can give you some insight."

"Okay. As soon as Tim's got her 'black book' open I will," Calleigh replied and reached for her coffee again. Taking a sip, she set it down slowly, asking, "Do you know if your name is in there?"

"It is. I saw her write it in there after our first session. It will be under sub H. She never used names, for that I am grateful. But if anyone tries the number, they will get my personal cell number." Continuing to eye her, he asked, "Does it bother you that she had so much over me?"

Looking down, Calleigh left out a small breath and nodded, "In some ways, yes." Looking back up at him, her eyes met his, "Mainly because of all this happening. You did nothing wrong to deserve any of this...no one did...except our killer."

"But it's the price we pay to have what we want. When I first went in session with Diamond, she was all that I thought I wanted, so I didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted. It was only when she started to turn on me that I regretted giving her everything. It's made it so easy to be a target."

"Well, I'll make sure you're information with the case goes no further then us, Horatio. And the same holds true for what we have...only you and I will know," Calleigh replied softly as she gave him a small reassuring smile.

Horatio returned the smile and grasped her hand, staring at it, "I plan on this being permanent. There won't be a need to fear anything less."

"Good." Giving his hand a squeeze, she leaned over to him, kissing him softly and whispered, "We can make this work...I just know we can."

Gazing into her hopeful eyes, Horatio was calmed. In the search for release, he'd found something more tangible, something he'd never thought he'd have. He was happy, even despite the turmoil surrounding him at the moment, and Calleigh was the sole purpose of it.

Leaning to kiss her once again, he smiled and whispered, "We can."

Cupping his cheek, she smiled as they stayed close for a moment longer. Giving him one last kiss, she sat back and pointed to his Danish, "You need to finish eating though. We've both got a long day ahead of us."

"I'll finish it. You do the same, though." Feeling his phone buzz, he fished it out of the breast pocket and sighed, looking at the number, "Stetler. I wonder what he's calling for." Taking a sip, he then stood and pulled out his wallet, looking down at her, "The quicker I can deal with him, the better this day will go. I'll take the Danish, and breakfast's on me."

"Okay...see you at the lab, Handsome," Calleigh replied watching him as he prepared to leave.

Grabbing the money and the ticket, Horatio smiled and bent down, placing a kiss to the crown of her head, whispering, "Be careful out there today, sweetheart."

"Give Rick hell," she piped back with a smile. Watching as he walked away and flipped open his phone, Calleigh reached for her coffee, taking a drink and wondering what the future would hold for them both...together.

* * *

Taking off his shades as he walked into the lobby of CSI, Horatio went over to the desk sergeant, checking in and gathering his messages. Heading towards the elevators to go to the lab, he walked swiftly, paying no mind to the techs and officers that looked his way. Deciding on the way in to not let anything get to him, Horatio came to rest in front of the elevator and hit the button. Looking through the messages, he noticed several from Rick and crumpled them up, tossing them into the waste basket next to the elevator door.

Getting in, he pressed the button to the second level of the building and waited patiently until the doors slide open once more. Heading out, he heard his name called and sighed heavily as he turned to see the dark headed man stride over to him. Turning some and placing his hands on his hips, Horatio raised a brow, "What, Rick?"

"There's a reason why the department gives you cell phones, Horatio. It would do you some good to answer it every now and then," Rick answered as he came to rest in front of him, scratching at his eyebrow, "I wanted to discuss with you the evidence gathered in the Rawlings case. It seems that your number has been found in her book, and there is evidence of your DNA all over her personal items." Pausing, he exhaled irritably and shook his head, "Even so, you're cleared to go back into the field. There was no binding evidence, although if the press got a hold of this…"

"Then I guess you'd better do your job, Rick and make sure the press doesn't get hold of it, now shouldn't you?" Horatio asked with a slight smirk, not backing down from the man.

Incensed, Rick glared at the red head and remarked pointedly, "You have a responsibility to this department and to the city of Miami to do everything possible to stay out of the limelight on this. The lab doesn't need this kind of spotlight on it- this kind of situation can make it hard for accreditation." Shifting his weight, he blinked rapidly and crossed his arms about his chest, "There are a million ways this can go bad, Horatio."

"As I said, Rick...then do your job and make sure it doesn't get leaked out," Horatio growled back. Eying the man, Horatio raised his brow, "Now, if you have nothing else...Sargent...I have work to do and a lab to run."

"Careful, Lieutenant, that may change," Rick answered back as he looked past him to see Speedle coming. Lifting his brow, Rick asked lowly, "How does your team feel about your extra circular activities? You know the fastest way to splintering a team is through distrust."

Glaring at the man, Horatio turned and saw Rick's line of sight. Looking back at the man, Horatio lifted a brow, "And you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Walking away, Horatio called back to him, "Call me when you have something tangible, Rick."

"I'll do that," Rick responded as he watched him walk away. If there was one thing that Rick wasn't going to stand for was abuse of rank. Once Horatio stepped over that line, he would be there to catch him.

* * *

The view was breathtaking. The sounds of the ocean, mere feet from his palatial style home provided him with moments of soothe, moments he needed when such chaos was around him. Just that morning, he'd heard about the death of Marcy, one of the Mistresses that frequented his circuit. He may not have condoned her practice or her lack of knowledge in how to be a proper Dominatrix, but she was still a human being, and as such, she didn't deserve to die the way he'd heard. She was in the submissive form; tied at the wrists and ankles while her tormentor slashed at her body. Such violence was abhorred by him, but she'd proverbially lived by the sword, and unfortunately died by that same sword. The thought of such brutality made him nauseated.

Walking around the pool, he tried mightily to forget the details of her death, but found that he couldn't. When she first appeared at one of his parties, he saw the potential in her piercing eyes, the desire to take control wearing her like an expensive cloak. It wasn't until months later that he began to see how much the power had corrupted her, spoiling the trueness of the practice in her greedy grasps. He began to see such violence amongst the submissives in the community and spoke with her about it. Sadly, he had failed to reach her.

The sounds of his door bell chiming pulled him from his deep thought and he made his way slowly to the patio door, closing it and the serenity off for a while. The bell chimed again and he could almost feel the frantic notions behind the incessant chime, furrowing his brow. When he finally made it to the door, he was surprised to see her standing on the opposite end, not clad in the attire he'd been so used to, but in a simple black and white ensemble that clung to every curve. The badge gleamed in the sunlight, and it was then that he knew that Mistress Lace was here for another business entirely.

"Officer Duquesne, it's nice to see you again, come in?" he asked, noticing the other man trailing behind her. Instantly, he knew to keep her status quiet, evidenced by the fact that her bejeweled eyes shot him a knowing look. Closing the door, he addressed them both, "What can I do for you?"

Allowing a moment to pass before speaking, Calleigh glanced over at Tim and then back to Jack, thankful for the mans discretion in front of Tim, "Well, Mr. Potts, I was hoping you could help us by answering a few questions about Marcy Rawlings."

Gesturing for them to come in further, he sighed and shook his head solemnly, "Ms. Rawlings…it's a terrible thing that happened to her." Walking toward the living room he turned to them to see them following and remarked, "Anything that I can do to help, I will. Many in the community come to my home to mingle, I knew Marcy well."

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt her...or had a problem with her?" asked Calleigh as they came to a standstill.

Jack chuckled as he lifted his eyes, taking a seat and gesturing for them to do the same, "Marcy didn't usually play nice. There are many Mistresses that had a problem with her, and that much more subs that would want to do her in. She wasn't well liked for the manner she practiced."

Sitting down on the plush couch, Calleigh nodded and looked to Jack, "Mr. Potts...is there anyway you can get me a list of names, the Mistress's mainly that had a problem with Ms. Rawlings? Or even any female sub's?"

"Ms. Duquesne, we don't exactly keep a running record of who is with who, but I do have a log of all the invitations I send out for my parties. I usually address them to the Mistress and their subs, if they have one at the moment. I do the same for the sub, if they are alone at the time."

Giving Jack a smile, Calleigh nodded and rephrased her question, "Well then, could I get the invitation log then? It could help us in finding out who killed Ms. Rawlings."

"Certainly." Getting up, Jack passed the young man and then looked back at Calleigh, "I've got the new batch of invitations as well. Would you need those as well?"

"Yes, please. Actually, if you want, you can get them logged in while we wait," Calleigh offered as she glanced at Tim.

"That's actually going to take less time than you think. I have everything on the computer," Jack said as he moved toward the double doors. "You're both welcomed to come in." Opening the doors, he strode in and gestured to his work space, groaning, "Excuse the mess. It's always chaotic when I'm planning a party."

Speaking up, Tim asked, "So…Mr. Potts, how many parties do you have in a month?"

Jack smiled as he took a seat behind the desk, and then arched his brow, "First, it's Jack. Second, I try to have two parties a month. I like to think of myself as sort of a match maker. You'd be surprised at how many sub/ dominant relationships develop into something romantic."

Smirking, Calleigh took a seat in the chair in front of the desk, "How would you describe Dominatrix, Jack? Most think it's a form of abuse."

Sitting back in his chair, he interlaced his fingers and smirked, "Yes, that is the connotation that people get from Dominatrices. It's not abuse at all- it's all about trust. Trust in someone to take you to the edge and not allow you to fall. Some people use dominance/ submissive as an escape, putting your life, your desires into someone's hands. It's all completely safe, a good Mistress or Master would heed to the safe word that stops everything in it's tracks. Someone who's not trained correctly does more harm than good." Frowning, Jack shook his head as he stared out, "Diamond had potential, she was willing to learn, but…she made a wrong turn somewhere. For her it became less about trust and more about power."

Tilting her head some and glancing to Tim to gauge his reaction, Calleigh focused back on Jack, "Jack, did Marcy have a habit of trying to lure sub's away from their Mistress's?"

"It was one that she couldn't break. She'd done it so many times that she started to get a reputation for it. There was so many…One instance was when she paraded the stolen sub at one of my parties. The offended Mistress wasn't too happy about it- I had to eject her from the party." Taking notice of the young man's dubious expression, he questioned, "I take it you're one of those who doesn't believe in the true definition of a Dominatrix?"

"I just can't see how someone can misconstrue violence for love. What they do…is punish, not love," Tim answered irritably.

"But that's where you're wrong. Dominatrix teach discipline, and it's through this discipline that you care, even love. What about the kid who does a bad thing and gets punished for it? Is that kid abused? Does the kid eventually learn from his mistakes?"

"Yeah, but the kid isn't usually bound and gagged while being whipped with a leather rawhide. You're talking two totally different things."

Jack smirked and shook his head, "We could talk about the merits of discipline all day long, detective, but for right now, I think I have something you need." Taking the printed out lists of invitations, he handed them to Calleigh as he kept his sights on Tim, "Perhaps you should come to one of my parties, I'm sure it will be an eye opening experience."

Trying to suppress a laugh at Tim's expression to the invite, Calleigh looked away, licking her lips and then back to Jack, "Uh...is...is there anything else you can tell us about Ms. Rawlings, Jack? We know she had company on the night of her murder. Have you heard anyone talking or mentioning to you they were over at her residence?"

In deep thought, Jack pursed his lips and then shook his head, answering, "I didn't hear anything about that. I know she did have a circle of friends that didn't usually attend my parties, but I don't know much about them. They were mavericks, I suppose."

Nodding her head, Calleigh looked to the log in her hands and then to Jack, smiling, "Well, if we can think of anything else, I'll give you a call. Thank you for your time, Jack."

"No problem, Ms. Duquesne," Jack said as he stood up. Coming around his desk, he walked toward the door and opened it, allowing them through, "Whatever I can do to help, I want to do. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate, okay?" As they walked toward the front of the house, he added, "And Detective, that offer still stands. You have the address, feel free to drop in. Anytime."

"Ah…thanks but no thanks," Tim responded abruptly, leaving them.

Watching as Tim headed out the door, Calleigh turned to Jack, keeping her voice low, "I'm sorry, Jack. I've been doing my best to get him to understand...but, he's a hard one."

"It's alright, I don't expect everyone to accept our way of life." Looking to the log in her hands, he frowned, "Calleigh, I didn't take yours out…"

"It's okay, Jack. And I know Horatio's is in here as well," Calleigh said as she looked up at him. "I'm not afraid of anyone knowing what I am...and Horatio's already been excluded as a suspect."

"That's what I admire about you, Lace. You've got the cojones of a man, but the finesse and style of a woman." Leaning in he whispered, "I expect to see you and your pet at our next party."

Smirking, Calleigh nodded and looked up at him, "We'll be there. I must say though...if it hadn't been for you and your mastering, I wouldn't be where I'm at now."

Jack nodded and licked his lips, "I worked with what I had, you did the rest. You learned fast and well, Lace. They don't make subs like you anymore." Looking out at the Hummer, he saw the young man pacing and chortled, "I think he's ready to go. We may have overwhelmed him."

Laughing some, Calleigh sighed, "Yeah, well, I'm gonna give him my book on the In's and Outs of Dominatrix...hopefully it'll help him understand more. Plus, he likes to read, so that'll help." Stepping back out of sight, Calleigh leaned to Jack, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Plan on seeing us at the party, Jack, and thank you for the help."

"Anything I can do to help, Calleigh." Watching as she departed, Jack waved to her, making sure that she got into the Hummer and it pulled away. If there was something he could do to distance Marcy's murder from the community, he would do it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Taking a seat on the stool in the layout room, Calleigh finished buttoning her lab coat and then reached over for a pair of gloves. Slipping them on, she smiled as Tim walked in, grumbling under his breath and a sour look on his face. Since they had gotten back, Rick had called on each member of the team working the Rawlings case and talked to them individually about evidence pertaining to the case. With Tim having just left IAB, she knew he'd be in a bad mood for awhile.

Making sure everything was set out for them, she turned on the stool as he slipped on his lab coat, "So, dare I ask how it went with Rick?"

Slapping a file on the table, he sighed, "It should be against the law to brown nose. He called the inquiry a concern of interest. Wanted to know if I had anything that would throw suspicion back on H. Instead of letting us do our jobs, he's turning this into a witch hunt."

Smiling some, Calleigh nodded and sighed, "I know. He's been that way since Horatio got the promotion to Lieutenant and he didn't. I think his jealousy is getting in the way of his work ethic if you ask me."

"Yeah, H doesn't deserve that, no matter what he's in to on his own time." Starting in on the boxes, he stopped and closed his eyes, shaking his head. For the life of him, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the need for Horatio to be dominated. Shattering the silence, he exhaled loudly, "I just can't understand why he needs to be whipped to find peace. Why can't he take up bird watching or something? Why does he have to be someone's punching bag?"

"Not all Mistress's are like that, Tim," Calleigh replied as she reached over and got her book. Pushing it over to him, she pointed to it, "Take that home and read it. It'll help you understand everything better."

Tim glanced at the book and then sighed, pushing it away, "I don't think reading this book will make me understand why men get off on being beaten." Slipping his gloves on, he opened the file and looked to Calleigh, seeing the pleading in her eyes. Relenting, he exhaled heavily and took the book back, "Alright, I'll take a look at it."

"Thank you, Tim. Now, which stack of invites do you want and how do you want to do this?" Calleigh asked as she pulled over two stacks on invites.

Grabbing one, he smirked, "I'll take this one." Looking it over, he found the first one with a corresponding envelope, with a ticket attached, "I wonder what the ticket is for? What's the use if you have an invite?"

Shrugging some and reaching for the other pile, Calleigh smirked, "Maybe it for door prizes or something."

"Door prizes? At this type of…" Realizing the implications, Tim rolled his eyes, "Never mind." Sifting through the invites, he came upon one with a familiar address, and confirmed his instincts lifting it up, "To Sub H, your attendance is requested. Well, I think I just found H's. It had his address on it."

"Huh, well, he is into it," Calleigh said as she began on her pile, writing down names with their addresses. "We can cross reference these to the one's in the log and see who all is new and old."

"Sounds like a plan." Going through a few more, Tim settled into a rhythm, writing down his pile of address and taking the older ones from Calleigh. Throughout his work, he found that some had dropped off completely, but many had changed up partners, so much so that a number of subs were given to several Mistresses. He'd found three different invitations with H's name on it and sighed heavily.

Flipping the next invite over, he narrowed his eyes to read the address, and shot a quick look to Calleigh. Disbelief ran through him and he lifted it up, clearing his throat harshly, "Forget to tell me something, Mistress Lace?"

Looking up at him and then looking at the invite he was holding, Calleigh remained speechless as she stared at it. Taking in a deep breath, she raised her eyes to him, and spoke softly, "I...I didn't think anyone needed to know, Tim. It wasn't pertinent to the case."

"It wasn't pertinent? Calleigh, you're apart of a community in where one of your Mistresses was found dead, with a connection to Horatio, and as I read, to you." Slamming the invite down, he bit out, "You're to bring your Sub H along with you." Staring out and then hanging his head, he exhaled, "You're abusing our boss, and you think it's okay. H thinks it's okay because that's how he gets his release. Neither of you thought it worthy enough to tell us anything."

Clenching her jaw, Calleigh felt her anger rising, "I am NOT abusing him, Tim. You have no clue as to the going's on...and frankly, our personal lives are none of your damn business!"

"You made it our business, Calleigh. This murder, Horatio's involvement- it all gave us the right to get as deep into your business as we have to." Feeling his anger rolling in waves, he shook his head, "You should've said something Calleigh. Now this has to go to Stetler, and he'll probably be sticking his nose into all our business."

Snapping off her gloves, Calleigh held out her hand as she stood, "Fine, I'll take it to him personally. Will that make you happy?"

"No, it won't make me happy. The point is, Calleigh, you didn't trust us to know this kind of information, especially when the hammer came down on H." Picking up the book, he shook his head, "You say this is all about trust, discipline? When have you shown any of that towards your team?"

"How the hell did you think I knew about the working's of Dominatrix, Tim? Half the stuff I told you I did so out of trust...and figured you'd be able to figure it all out on your own about me," Calleigh replied as she stared at him.

"You told me that you read it in a book, Calleigh. I thought that you were just repeating words that you read, not experienced." Walking away from the table, he snapped off his gloves and rubbed his neck, turning his back to her. Both she and Horatio had been great friends, the best friends that anyone could have, but it hurt that they couldn't come to him at least.

"Ultimately, it is your business, Calleigh. I don't understand it…But I just wished you could've come to us."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Calleigh shifted her weight, "Why, so you could criticize us? That's all I've heard from you since this whole investigation started, Tim. You're not seeing what we see and enjoy. All you're going on is what is done by people who aren't properly trained in the craft."

Understanding what she said, he nodded and turned to her completely, "If I agree to let off of the criticism, would you…would you at least start trusting me more? I want to understand what the appeal is on this."

"Why do you think I brought you that book, Tim? If I didn't trust you I would have left it at home," Calleigh replied as she continued to watch him. Taking in a deep breath, she ran a hand through her hair, "Tim, Horatio didn't want me included in what was happening to him. If IAB finds out about us...Horatio could loose his job, which Rick would more then likely become supervisor over the lab then."

"And that's something we just can't have," Tim answered as he looked to her intently. As far as he was concerned, this was a personal matter that he would try to keep personal. Placing his hands on his hips, he asked, "So, you have an alibi for the time of the murder?"

Nodding, Calleigh sat back down and looked down at her hands, "Yeah. I...I was with Horatio over the weekend."

Tim approached her slowly and took a seat, glancing to the invitations that lay scattered on the table. Shaking his head, he reached for her hand and pulled at it, "Calleigh, what matters is that you and Horatio are safe, and finding the person responsible for all of this chaos. Truly, what you and Horatio do on your own time is just that." Gaining her attention, Tim smirked, "I'll try to understand this better, okay?"

Nodding her head, Calleigh released a breath, "Okay...but know this Tim...I'd never intentionally hurt, Horatio. Those marks he has...they're from someone that was inexperienced and not properly trained."

Getting an idea, Tim went to the evidence box and pulled out the file. Placing the crime scene photos in front of her, he asked, "Okay, tell me…is there anything about this that says experience?"

Looking at them, Calleigh's eyes roamed over the photo's of Marcy's tied wrists and feet. Crinkling her brow, she shook her head, "No. For one, a trained Mistress wouldn't use those type knots. If she was trained...they'd be tied for quick release incase of an emergency or if the sub used his safe word."

"So, it stands to reason that what we are dealing with is a newbie who is not properly trained." Smirking, Tim asked, "How well do you know your fellow Mistresses?"

Pursing her lips, Calleigh shook her head, "Not really well. I've talked with them some, but that was at Jack's parties only. Why?"

"You've probably already talk to the suspect, Calleigh. She can be hidden in plain sight, it's only a matter of paying attention to the signs." Smiling, he glanced at the book again, "I have an idea, now go with me on this, because I can't believe I'm going to say this." Exhaling, Tim looked to her, "How about we go to this party and check them out? Kind of feel out the suspect pool?"

Raising her brow, Calleigh looked at him, not believing what she was hearing, "You...you want to go to the party...with me and Horatio?"

"Yeah. I'm figuring most Mistresses would jump at the chance for fresh meat, even the less experienced. Maybe we can get a feel for who we need to look closer at." Eying her intently, he could see the hesitation and prodded, "C'mon, Calleigh, you want me to understand your world more…here's your chance."

Licking her lips, Calleigh took in a deep breath and looked away, thinking about his proposal. Looking back to him, she sighed, "If we do this, Tim...then you're going to have to fit in...in more ways then one."

The smile faltered slightly as he arched his brow, "And what does that mean, Calleigh?"

"That mean's you'll have to at least know the basic's...and you'll need to dress the part," Calleigh said as she looked at him. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she sighed, "Look, maybe me and Horatio should just do this ourselves..."

Thinking about it more, Tim shook his head, "No. I've never backed down from a challenge before, I'm not going to start now. You can teach me everything I needed to know, right? What I need to wear?"

Tilting her head some, Calleigh sighed, "What to wear...yes. But as far as teaching you the basic's...I'll need to talk to Horatio first and see how he feels about that, Tim. It's only fair for him being we're in a relationship already."

"Even if this isn't real? It's not like I want to start a relationship with you, Calleigh. I just want to get access to find a killer." Tim nodded and relented, "Alright, if you need to get his approval, then that's fine. But the party's coming up soon. If I'm going to do it, I should be getting some tutoring."

Nodding, Calleigh pulled out her cell and raised her brow as she opened it, "I'll see if I can go talk to him now." Dialing his number, Calleigh waited until he answered and smiled, "Hey, it's me...are you busy right at the moment?"

Sitting behind his desk, Horatio couldn't help the smile that came at the sound of her voice and leaned away from his desk, reclining in the chair as he gazed at the ceiling. The day had been filled with paperwork so far, but he was going to go check in on the body from the glade to see if he could work it more.

Clearing his throat, he smirked, "I'm just doing some paperwork, and thinking of you. Why, what are you up to?"

"Well," she said as she glanced at Tim, "I need to talk to you about something pertaining to the Rawlings case. Can you spare a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course." Sitting straight up, Horatio could hear the seriousness in her voice and then looked to his clock and stood, "Now is just fine. Is everything alright?"

Standing up and taking off her lab coat, Calleigh raised her brow, "Yes and no. I'll explain when I get up there. See you in say...five minutes?"

"Okay then. See you in five minutes." Horatio hung up the phone and then began to pace, wondering just what it was she wanted to talk about. He'd never heard her voice carry the hesitancy that it did now, and that notion frightened him slightly. After a few moments, he heard a knock at the door and crossed the room to get to the door, opening it swiftly. Behind it, he saw the look in her eyes and exhaled lightly knowing that the news had the potential to be bad.

"Calleigh, what's going on?" he asked, closing and then locking his door. He approached her from behind and held her shoulders, temporarily forgetting where they were for the moment, kissing her softly behind her neck. Easing up, he asked softly, "What's wrong, Calleigh?"

Turning around and looking up at him, Calleigh took in a deep breath and released it before speaking. "Tim knows I'm a Mistress, Horatio...he knows about us."

Horatio's face paled and he took a step back, looking to her, "H- He knows? Calleigh…"

"It's okay...he's gonna keep it under wraps. But, we found something, Horatio...something that could break the case." Leading him over to the couch, she sat down and watched as he sat next to her. Taking hold of his hand, she began to explain, "Tim had me look at the photo's to see if I saw anything out of place...or, for better terms...made by someone inexperienced. Well, I saw that the knots that were tied in the ropes holding her hands and feet together...they were not safety knots. They were standard knots. So...Tim...Tim suggested this. Jack's having a party Saturday...and he wants to go with us so we can feel out the Mistress's there."

Giving her a double take, Horatio frowned, "He wants to go to a par- Calleigh, does he realize what he's asking? He's going to be a fish out of water. He'll be made the second he steps in the door. He's not properly trained."

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." Looking into his eyes, Calleigh squeezed his hand, "He want's me to train him...just so he can get in and not stick out like a sore thumb."

"He want's you to train him...just so he can get in and not stick out like a sore thumb?"

A growl issued from his lips and his expression clouded over as he shook his head, forcing the fury back with everything he had. How could he condone his Mistress training another? The intimacy that they shared would be gone and his purpose would be eschewed. She would focus more on Tim than him.

"Calleigh…you're my Mistress. Mine. I don't know how I feel about someone else becoming your submissive." Horatio couldn't help the jealousy that coursed through him as he bit out, "He'd have to learn everything."

Looking down, Calleigh nodded and sighed, "I know...but, I was hoping you could also help, Horatio. He would not be my sub...only acting a part...that's all."

Pondering on that, Horatio looked to her and breathed out lightly, surprised that he would even be considering this,"You'll only teach him, he won't practice fully, right?"

"No, he won't. All he'll need to know is the basic's, that's it. If he wants to take it further he'll have to find his own Mistress somewhere else," Calleigh said as she looked back up into his eyes.

Horatio took her hand and smiled faintly, "Because this one's taken." Reaching to move her hair back behind her ear, he sighed, "Okay, we can do this, but we don't cross the line. Like you said, if he decides to go further with it, you can suggest a Mistress."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded, "Agreed. Now uh, I was thinking...maybe you can help him with his clothes. He'll need something by Saturday. Maybe you can suggest some things...or we all make a trip to Generation X."

"Let's all make a trip to Generation X. It will be an eye opening experience for him. I would want you to come to get your insight." Squeezing her hand, he smirked, "Have you ever had two subs at one time?"

Chucking some, Calleigh leaned into him, "No...but, he's not my sub...only you are and that's how it will remain."

"Good." Staying in the moment with her, he rested his elbows on his knees and stared out as she threaded her arm through his. What they were essentially doing was against protocol, but he didn't have any other plausible way of solving this case. Exhaling, he looked to her sideways, "You know, if Stetler got a hold of any of this we'd all be out of a job."

"I know," Calleigh replied softly and then looked at him, "Let's just make sure he doesn't find out though, okay?"

"That sounds like a plan." Keeping her gaze, he inched forward and kissed her lips gently, smiling as he parted from her, "I couldn't help myself, sweetheart. I've been wanting to do that all day long."

Giving him a smile back, Calleigh reached up, moving a strand of his hair back from his face and whispered, "I don't mind it, Handsome. But...we need to figure out something. When are we going to do this with Tim? I'll need to tell him when I go back down."

"How about tonight? The sooner the better, right? He's got a lot to learn and not a lot of time to learn it in." Pausing for a second, Horatio looked away from her, the concern now surfacing through, "Do you think he'll be able to learn?"

Thinking about his question, Calleigh shook her head absently and sighed, "You know, I really don't know, Horatio. He says he wants to try...that he's never backed down from a challenge. I think in a way...he wants to understand what we do, but as for joining in like we are...I don't think it's gonna be his cup of tea. But, who knows, I've been know to be wrong before. He might get into it. If he does, I'll get up with Jack and make sure he get's with a proper Mistress."

At the thought of Tim practicing, Horatio couldn't help but snicker lightly, shaking his head, "No one actually knows what they are willing to do until they do it. It's going to be interesting to say the least."

"Very interesting." Standing up, Calleigh smiled and glanced at her watch, "What time should I tell him to meet us and where?"

Joining her, he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer, skimming his lips across her neck softly. He could hear her contented sigh and smiled as he answered lowly, "My place, seven thirty, then we can go from there."

Smiling, Calleigh ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders, leaning into him and whispered, "Mind if I come earlier?"

Horatio exhaled softly, her touch sending pricks of energy through his body. He smiled and nodded, "I don't mind in the least bit. In fact, I would much rather you do so."

Closing her eyes as they stood there holding each other, Calleigh whispered, "How about I just follow you there after work then?"

"That would…that would save time," he responded smoothly, moving her hair out of her face, "and it would be nice to spend some time together before we start this."

Gazing up into his eyes, she smiled, "I agree. I hate to say it...but, I need to get back down to the layout room and finish up processing evidence with Tim."

Cupping her face gently, Horatio inched closer to her lips, brushing them softly with his. In what was meant to be a quick kiss suddenly morphed into something sensual. He slanted his lips over hers and ran his tongue along them, seeking entrance. Once their tongues met and her arms tightened over him, he could feel the control slipping out of his grasp and did nothing to stave the wave of pleasure that encompassed him. But realizing she had to go, Horatio pulled away hesitantly and relinquished his hold on her, smiling deviously.

"Until tonight, sweetheart."

Giving him a seductive smiled, Calleigh wiped the lipstick from his lips, "Oh yes, tonight. I think we'll need to get Tim going and out of there so we can take care of other things."

"Other things?" he questioned with a knowing smile. He followed her to the door and watched as her hips swayed tantalizingly, his heart jumping in his chest. When she stopped and opened the door, Horatio leaned against the door jamb and eyed her hungrily, licking his lips and still tasting her there. Smiling widely, he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "Have a good time."

"Always," Calleigh smiled as she looked back over her shoulder at him, giving him a wink. Heading back downstairs, Calleigh made her way to the layout room, already feeling better then she had been. Going in with a smile on her face, she grabbed her lab coat and slipped it on, "Okay, so, anything new going on in here?"

"Twenty minutes," Tim simply said as he glanced in her direction. Shaking his head, he expounded on his remark, passing by her, seeing her confused expression, "You've been gone for twenty minutes, and you come back with a smile on your face, rarin' to go. Is that all it takes, twenty minutes?"

Buttoning her coat and grabbing a pair of gloves from the box, Calleigh chuckled and looked over at him, "Why? Would you rather it take longer?" Laughing at his expression, she sighed, "We talked, Tim...and...you'll need to meet us at Horatio's at seven thirty tonight."

"Seven thirty. I'll be there. And make sure that the hanky panky is over before I get there. From the looks of it, I've got a lot to learn about this." Crossing back to his place, he picked up a photograph of Marcy's room, "Like for instance, why does she have an assortment of whips? Wouldn't one do the job?" Smirking as he turned to her, he asked, "Do you have more than one whip?"

Coming over to him and looking at the photo, Calleigh nodded and looked up at him, "As a matter of fact, I do. Each one is used for different things, Tim. Take for instance the cat of nine tails...it's a flogger basically. Nine leather strips attached to a wooden leather covered handle. Some people will try small knots at the end of each strip of leather to give a little more sting when used. In the medevil days, instead of knots, sharp pieces of metal were attached to the ends to cut the skin."

Wincing, Tim shook his head, "The things I do. So…different uses for whips. Kinky. The body seemed to endure severe punishment before Marcy expired, we just couldn't see it because of the blood, but she's been put through the ringer. Is this typical of even those who don't have experience?"

Going over and taking a seat on one of the stools, Calleigh nodded and leaned onto the table, "It can be. Most new Masters and Mistress's won't jump into the dominant role immediately. Instead they train as a sub first to learn how a sub should be treated. They seek someone that has experience and knowledge so they can learn properly and apply what they learn when they do take the dominant role."

"So, this speaks to someone just jumping in then?" Tim listened intently and focused, trying to learn as much as he could about what he was getting into. Furrowing his brow, he shook his head, "What's the use of getting into this if you don't do it right?"

"Some people see it as a way of taking power or control from someone and using it to there own advantage instead of the sub's. It's like a corporation basically. A strong corporation takes over a small one...then, instead of working with the smaller, they make all these demands that can't be accomplished. In the end, the workers end up getting hurt by loosing there jobs. It's kinda the same concept with dominatrix...one takes the control...but doesn't use it to both of their advantages. A properly trained Master or Mistress will take that control from there sub...but, at the same time use that control to give the sub pleasure on a different and sometimes even higher level."

"Pleasure from pain then?" Tim asked as he trained his focus on Calleigh more. He was fascinated now, and his curiosity was peaking, "This person took pleasure at the price of Marcy's pain."

"Yes. But, a properly trained Mistress wouldn't do that to a sub. The pleasure has to be equal," Calleigh said as she looked at him. Turning more to him, she smiled, "You know, I think you're starting to understand all this better already."

"It's easy once you understand the motive- that's with anything." Peering at the pictures of her room, he sighed, "I wonder if she asked for permission to tape her sessions? You know it's against the law to record someone if they don't have knowledge of it."

"Well...Horatio know she taped him, so maybe she did tell them...who knows," Calleigh said as she pulled the file over to her. Looking at it, she shook her head, "Whoever it is isn't in the system...which is usually odd. Wonder if they are young?"

"That or they could've just started. Some murders happen on the spur of the moment. The rope was there, so the use of it wasn't planned at all." Tim settled into a relaxed stance and concentrated on the room, "The room wasn't in much disarray, but the rest of the house was. Could that be a red herring?"

"But, the murder weapon was found out in the living room...and had been wiped down. We never did get even a partial off it," Calleigh replied as she watched him.

"Leading us to a dead end. The fact that the person wiped down the knife shows forethought, so there's a bit of premeditation. And the fact that the place was trashed shows rage more than instinct." Tim exhaled in frustration and shook his head, "This case is going a million ways. We need to get some solid evidence to work with."

Nodding as she looked over what they had, Calleigh sighed, "I know. It's like we keep running into a wall at every turn." Pursing her lips, Calleigh looked back over at Tim, "Were you able to get anything else from those disc's?"

Flipping the sheets of paper, Tim nodded, "One of the discs was labeled wrong. It's another one of H. I think it was the most recent, he sustained a lot of trauma. As much as it was disturbing, there was virtually nothing on it." Smiling, he nodded to the door, "Come with me to A/V and I'll explain more."

Not sure if she really wanted to see what had gone on between Horatio and Marcy, Calleigh hesitantly followed asking, "Tim...can't you just tell me?"

"Actually, this could help us. Maybe if you heard it, you'd hear something familiar, even though it's distorted." He could see and hear her hesitation, and stopped her, placing a hand on her arm, "You don't think I would subject you to watching what he went through, do you? He's passed out, he's still in the frame, but he's passed out. It's a theory that he just took it until he couldn't take it any more."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh released it slowly, "O-Okay." Going into the AV lab with him, Calleigh pulled over a chair next to his and sat down, waiting for him to que up the disc. "What am I gonna be listening for?"

"Just listen," Tim answered as he pressed play. Sitting back, his eyes riveted to the screen watching as Horatio's bound body sagged against the bindings, his chest rising so slowly, that he looked dead. Glancing to Calleigh as the sound came in, he assured her, "This doesn't last for long, Cal."

"_That's the beauty of it, sweet. Once a sub is bound, there is no stopping. You keep going until you find pleasure. Usually the screams do it, but I find watching them succumb to their pain is the best aphrodisiac."_

"_But, Diamond…How?"_

"_A man doesn't have to be awake to give pleasure, sweet…"_

Tim hurriedly stopped the tape and turned it off, looking to Calleigh, seeing the horror and then the fury set in her eyes. Silence cloaked them and he cleared his throat gently to break her gaze with the now blackened screen, "Calleigh…the voices were kind of distorted, we know one of those women was Marcy, but the other…did you recognize it?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh closed her eyes, "I...I don't know, Tim. Can you...can you isolate that one voice?"

"Sure," Tim answered as he cued up the video again. Fine tuning, he isolated the voice and replayed it, "It's still grainy, but it's the best it's going to get."

"_Don't you think you've done enough, Diamond? He's not even responding anymore…"_

Crinkling her brow as he recycled the woman's voice, Calleigh shook her head and looked over at him, confused, "I don't know, Tim. If it wasn't so distorted, then maybe I could place the voice."

"Diamond was teaching pain. I'm willing to bet that this person has learned from Diamond. She's a person of interest, Calleigh."

"And it's gonna be hard to figure out who it is. Diamond had friends all over, both in and out the community...and in another community also," Calleigh said as she sat back in the chair.

Tim pondered their situation and then frowned. Horatio had already been through enough, but he was the answer. "Maybe you can ask Horatio if he'd remembered anyone being in on his sessions?"

Thinking about it for a little bit, Calleigh pushed her hair back from her eyes. She knew Horatio really didn't like to remember his time with Diamond, but she understood he might know more then he thought. Nodding, Calleigh sighed, "I...I'll talk to him about it, Tim. Think you can make a copy of the other woman's voice? Maybe he'll recognize it."

"Yeah, I can get a copy burned and have it to you by the end of the day." Turning to her, he could see the war between her desire to help the victim, but also, the safety of Horatio. "I know it's going to be hard, Calleigh, but this might be our only chance."

"I know, Tim. It's just...hard. Especially seeing him just laying there like that. I'm not even sure he remembers it," she replied softly as she looked back at the image on the screen.

Tim nodded and refocused, "There's a chance that he does, Calleigh. We won't know until you ask."

Looking back to him, Calleigh nodded, "I will." Getting up, Calleigh turned to leave out and then looked back at him, "Was there anything else, Tim?"

Hearing her tone, Tim got up and came to her, "I know this is really tough, Calleigh, and the victim was not the best person, but she was still a victim. She deserves all that we can give to her."

Remembering the argument she'd had with Diamond over Horatio, Calleigh nodded and looked down, "Dia- I mean Marcy and I had words at the last party I went to...the night I found out Horatio was a sub. I wasn't very pleasant to her then."

"I understand, Calleigh, and if you feel as if you can't do this, then that's fine. I can pull Eric in to give a hand." Tim gave her a comforting smile and rubbed her arm, "It's amazing that you've come this far, Calleigh. You're pretty close to this as well."

"If Stetler finds out how close he'll pull me from the case...and then Horatio and I will both be at risk of loosing our jobs," Calleigh said as she looked back up at him. "I'll...I'll talk to Horatio, Tim...before we leave this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay." Tim watched as she left, seeing the remnants of her strength in her gait. If anyone could get it done, she could.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Horatio breathed out a sigh of relief, grateful that the day was over. Even though he'd been reinstated and even received better, Horatio still felt as if he had to look over his shoulder, feeling stares that weren't there. He'd become apprehensive, but still pushed through, knowing that he'd have to get over it and get the job done. He relished the thought of coming home to relax for a time before Tim arrived and prepared for his inception into the community. Horatio had his doubts about it, but he would wait to see how Tim reacted to what was presented to him.

The beaming of lights behind him pulled him out of his thoughts and he moved to get out of the car, meeting her as she did the same, taking her hand into his. He looked to her and saw the same relief that he was experiencing, but something more as well. Rationalizing that she would confide in him when she felt like it, he gave her a warm smile and pulled her closer.

"Glad to be off, sweetheart?" Horatio asked as they walked slowly to his door. The sounds of the vibrant Miami were non existent in this neighborhood, only the soft sounds of cars as they passed on the darkened street.

Releasing a breath, Calleigh lulled her head back some, enjoying the freedom from the lab. After spending most of the day processing evidence and reviewing what they had collected from the scene, Calleigh was glad to go home with Horatio. Leaning to him, she smiled, "I never thought the day would end."

"It was kind of relentless, wasn't it? The day filled up pretty quickly for me, but I did get a lot done." Reaching his door, he took out the keys and slipped his house key in, turning the knob and entering. Closing the door behind him, he asked, "You want me to fix a quick bite to eat?"

Not answering him, Calleigh turned back to him and smiled as she closed the distance between them. Reaching up and slipping her hands behind his neck, she pulled him down into a kiss, her tongue immediately seeking entrance. When his lips parted, she deepened the kiss, a small moan coming from them both as she pushed up against him and moved him back against the door.

Horatio lost himself in the kiss, his hands moving up her back as it intensified, his brow knit in deep concentration. He could feel the urgency in the kiss, as well as the passion that seemed to pour out of her and into him, infusing him with energy. Parting briefly between kisses, Horatio panted, "So…I…guess…no…on…the…food."

"Eat...later..." she breathed out and crashed her lips to his once more. The need to connect with him seemed to take over and Calleigh's hands moved down to the buttons on his shirt. Unbuttoning it as fast as her hands would move, she broke the kiss and quickly pulled her shirt up over her head and off, dropping it to the floor. Smiling, she leaned back into him, "I need something more then food right now."

Horatio slipped his shirt off as she leaned back into him, his hands traveling hungrily over her, culminating at her back, attempting to take the bra off. Having found success at undoing it, he divested her of it and slung it, the need to feel her body becoming very relevant. Her hands were all over him as her lips returned to her relentless assault, the sound of his zipper infusing him with a flush of sexual desire. Making short work of her trousers, he could feel his member growing as the air hit it, causing him to groan against her lips.

"Calleigh," he breathed out as her hands forced his pants down his thighs. In the essence of keeping contact with her, he pushed them down further and they landed right at his ankles. Horatio ran his hands down to her lacy underwear and grinned devilishly as he slipped a finger past the elastic, seeking her sensitive clit. Greeted by the silkiness of her essence, he growled, pulling her even closer with his free hand, "You're ready for me."

Moaning as his fingers worked her clit, Calleigh's eyes closed as she gripped his biceps for support. Her body trembled with sexual energy and breathed out, "I need you..."

Horatio continued to circle her clit and grinned as he nuzzled her neck, the piercing feeling of her nails adding to the pleasure. He nipped at her tender skin, reveling in the fact that she was weakened with his touch. A thrill ran over him as he slipped his hand out of her underwear, the sound of her disappointment washing over him. Without another word, he stripped her of the last remaining clothing and cupped her ass cheeks in his hands, lifting her. She was more than ready and as he impaled her with ease, the passion that was bubbling underneath seared him as it burst forth, a growl issuing from his lips.

Gasping as he entered her, Calleigh's legs went around him to help support her on him. Holding tight around his shoulders, she buried her face into his neck, her breathing coming rapidly. Once she was accustomed to his size, she slowly began to move her hips, her tongue slipping past her lips and licking at his neck and up to his ear. Sucking briefly on his earlobe she then whispered, "Hard, Horatio...I need it hard and fast."

Hearing her need, Horatio lifted her and slammed her against his hips, hearing her cry out in bliss. Changing positions, he pushed himself off the door, and then placed her back to the door, shoving into her roughly. The force of his strokes bounced against the door, threatening to take it off its hinges, but at the moment, Horatio could care less. What he wanted most was to find completion within her muscled walls, the sound of her voice screaming in abandon in his ear.

Stroking impossibly harder, he could feel her nails bite into his shoulder as she moaned seductively, flexing her sex enticingly. Horatio began to increase his pace, the door now threatening to give at the weight of them pressed against it.

Pushing down as Horatio thrusted up hard into her, Calleigh felt herself slipping, her need for release overtaking her body. Crying out as he shifted his hips slightly and his cock began to hit her g-spot, Calleigh's eyes closed tight, colors exploding behind her closed lids. With two more hard thrusts, her body began to tremble more as her release neared, "Horatio...gonna...cum..."

Horatio could feel her tense and then release, her body shimmering as she expended her energy. Clenching his lips together, Horatio thrust harder, knocking her back roughly against the sturdy wood, her screams meeting his ear. As she washed over him, he could feel his own release commanding him and stiffened to allow it passage, filling her womb.

Breathing heavily, he stayed with her, his cock twitching within her. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against her cheek, her light touches on his heated skin further adding to his pleasure.

Holding onto him, there breathing became as one, both of them remaining silent as they came off their orgasmic high. Once her breathing evened out, Calleigh turned her face slightly, kissing his cheek and whispered, "You're amazing."

Caressing her back gently, he exhaled, finding contentment in the crook of her neck. Running his lips across her skin, he responded softly, "I'm in no comparison to you, beautiful." He couldn't stop touching her, loving the feel of her soft, yet firm body in his arms. Her warmth radiated and soothed him, chasing away all of the doubts and disappointments that dwelled deeply within him. Every second in her presence was akin to perfection.

Running the fingers of her right hand through his hair at the back of his head, Calleigh smiled as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "Thank you."

"No thanks needed, because it's true." Easing her down, he held on to her so that she could gain footing, asking, "Are you okay?"

Giving him a smile, Calleigh reached up, cupping his cheek and nodded, "I'm wonderful now." Wrapping her arms around him, Calleigh closed her eyes as her head rested against his chest, "I think we both needed that after the day we had."

"Tell me about it," he groused good naturedly as he continued to caress her back, "but if it leads to this, I'll gladly have another day like this."

Stroking his back with her small hand, Calleigh sighed contently, "This was a great stress reliever...maybe we should have a repeat after Tim leaves later."

"I'm definitely up for that," Horatio chuckled, running his hand across her cheek, he smirked and leaned in, "And perhaps something extra…that is if you're feeling it."

Laughing lightly, Calleigh nodded, "For you, I know I will be, Handsome." Lifting her head and looking up at him, she raised her brow, "I guess we need to get cleaned up before he get's here. I don't think he wants to see us like this."

"No, he's got enough coming to him as it is," Horatio responded, reluctant to let her go. After a second more, he released her and helped her pick up her clothes and sighed, "It's a shame that you have to cover that beautiful body back up."

Giving him a wicked smile, she purred, "Oh, I think you'll like what I'll be wearing, Handsome. Just remember, you'll need to fall into role for a little bit."

"I'll remember," he assured as he picked up her bra and slipping it over her shoulders. Once her breasts were nestled into the cups, he twirled his finger around and smiled as she did so, giving him access to her back. Hooking the bra into place, he leaned against her shoulder and kissed her lightly his hands making their way to cup her. Massaging them gently, he sighed, "Speed should reschedule…I'm finding more pressing needs at the moment."

Placing her hands onto his, Calleigh leaned back into him, her eyes closing at their closeness, "I know...but we only have a few days to get him trained...or at least partly so he'll fit in somewhat. I promise you'll have me tonight, Handsome...if you're a good boy for me."

A flush of desire coursed through him and he whispered in her ear, "I'll be a good boy, Mistress."

Smiling, Calleigh squeezed his hands around her breasts and purred, "Let's go take a shower and get cleaned up before he get's here."

A mischievous grin formed and he nodded as he perused her form, licking his lips generously, "I'll try and make it quick, we only have but so long." Picking the rest of the clothing up, he smiled as she grasped his hand and led him into the bathroom. Once in, he closed the door and laughed as she started the shower, the heat already filtering steam.

The anticipation of the heated water against his skin was making him frantic, but so was the sight of her body as she stepped in, dousing herself with the steady stream of water. Water beaded on her stiffened nipples and Horatio's mouth watered, wanting to take one into his mouth. In regards to time, they had none and he restrained himself as he got in behind her, stepping closer to her.

Making sure to get thoroughly wet, Calleigh then reached for the soap and washcloth and began to lather it. Once she had enough on it, she set the soap back, knowing he was watching her every move and slowly turned around to him. Looking up into his eyes, she blinked slowly and asked, "Care to wash me, Handsome?"

Temptation ran through him and he smirked, willing to tempt fate, hopeful that he could hold on to the last slivers of control, "It would be my honor, sweetheart." Taking the wash cloth, he twirled his finger around and stepped closer, running the wash cloth over her skin, lifting her hair to get her back. Slowly he worked down, the lather sluicing over her body seductively. He made quick work of her back and inched his hand toward the front, running the cloth over one firm breast, teasing the stiffening nipple and feeling her tremble in his grasp. He was reluctant to move on, but remembered that they had a time issue.

Finished with his slow wash, Horatio whispered in her ear, "Rinse off."

Stepping under the spray of the hot water, Calleigh closed her eyes, letting the water cascade down her body along with the suds from the soap. Running her hands over her skin, she then turned to get her back and slowly opened her eyes to find him watching her and licking his lips. Smiling, her hands ran over her firm breasts and purred, "Like what you are seeing?"

"Love what I'm seeing," he answered as he pulled her closer. Her slick skin aroused him and he exhaled heavily as he bent to take her neck, "Speed will be here shortly, Cal…"

Running her hands over his wet shoulders, her eyes closed as she pressed her body against his and whispered, "Then I guess you'd better get cleaned up, Handsome." Smirking some, Calleigh opened her eyes as his lips grazed her skin, "Now, Pet."

"Yes, Mistress," Horatio answered dutifully. Letting her go, he took the wash cloth in hand and began to lather, watching her sparkling eyes as they roamed his body. His arousal peaked at her perusal, and he ached to touch her more, but knew he couldn't.

Letting her eyes travel the expanse of his chest, she then looked lower, finding him already hard again. Smiling, she took the washcloth from him and commanded, "Do not move, pet."

"Yes, Mistress." Standing stock still, Horatio allowed her to gaze upon him, feeling her eyes coursing over his form. The combination of her and the hot water hitting his hard cock, he felt as if he was going to lose his mind. Despite all this, he kept quiet, waiting for her next command.

Knowing it wouldn't take much for him to come to a release, Calleigh moved down his body slowly until reaching his cock. Washing it lovingly, she then moved the washcloth, replacing it with her hand and began to stroke him. Moving to the side some, she began to whisper to him, "So hard...maybe I should punish you for getting this hard. Are you needing a spanking, pet? Or are you needing to cum?"

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress," Horatio bit out, attempting to stifle a moan. Her hand worked his cock, the pleasure radiating through his body incessantly. Barely able to maintain control over himself, he closed his eyes to concentrate on not moving.

With her free hand, Calleigh popped him on his ass and purred, "That is correct, pet...whatever I please." Rubbing the area, she smacked it again, feeling him getting harder in her hand. Knowing he was getting close, she whispered again, "Maybe I should make you get down on your knees and use that tongue of yours to bring me to an orgasm. Or I could fuck you until you get ready to cum and not let you have a release. All sounds very good to me."

The need ate at him but he answered steadily, "Whatever pleases you, Mistress." She continued to stroke him as if pondering the thought and his body caved as the sensation coursed through him, beating down the already weakened walls.

"I think..." she said as she began to speed up her stroking of his cock, "I think I want you to cum like this. Cum for me, pet. Cum for me in this shower."

Horatio could feel the relief washing through him as he allowed the control to slip completely, the tension in his body releasing. Her strokes coaxed his release and he stiffened, biting his lip to keep himself quiet as his load was spent in a hard stream. Keeping his eyes forward, he continued to spend until he was done, exhaling heavily.

Continuing to stroke him until he began to soften, Calleigh smiled and ran her hand over his ass before giving it a squeeze. Looking up at him, she could see the relief in his features and spoke softly, "Very good, pet. You have pleased me well. I will have to reward you later for that. For now though, it's time to get out before our guest arrives. You will dress in your leather pants, your collar...and nothing else. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress," Horatio replied as she let go of him. Getting out, Horatio grabbed a lush towel and presented it to her as he helped her out. Wrapping her in the towel, he moved to turn off the water and then cleaned up their clothes, taking care of them. As she had commanded, Horatio went into the dresser and pulled out a garment bag, unzipping it. Slipping a pair of leather pants out, he then hung it back up and knelt to retrieve a box, taking his collar out.

Watching Horatio, Calleigh smiled, seeing him doing his best to please her. Going out the room and to the foyer, she collected her bag and went back to the room, purposely dropping the towel in front of him. Pulling out the black leather dress from her bag, she smirked, "Who owns you, pet?"

"You, Mistress," he answered as he kept his eyes down. He'd seen the towel drop and felt his heart speed up, swallowing hard as his arousal began to creep up again. Taking a deep breath but not letting her see the action, Horatio fought the urge to break his role.

Smiling some, Calleigh unzipped the back of the dress and then stepped into it, bringing up the tight fitting material and slipping her arms through the thin straps. Adjusting her breasts into place, she turned to Horatio and cocked a brow, "Zip me up, pet."

Horatio placed his hands on the zipper, his fingers accidentally skimming against her skin. Stifling a shudder of pleasure, Horatio finished and stepped back, bowing his head perceiving her moving. Her bare feet were the only thing visible to him and he almost smiled at the blood red paint on her toes, reminding himself that he would reward her for her help by giving her a full body massage, starting from her feet.

Watching him closely, Calleigh shifted her weight, her tone firm, "Look at me and tell me how I look to you, pet."

Lifting his head, Horatio took in the leather dress and nearly spent himself again, the sensation of arousal churning in his loins. Defying his desire to lick his lips, he answered in awe, "You look beautiful, Mistress."

"Just...beautiful? Anyone can be beautiful!" she yelled as she moved around him. Seeing his belt, Calleigh reached for it and went over, swinging the leather and connecting it with his ass just hard enough for him to know she meant business. When he flinched, she growled, "Now tell me how I look, pet?"

Feeling the leather sear his skin, Horatio cringed slightly and then answered quickly, the explosion of feeling mixing with his arousal taking over his body, "The sexiest woman I've ever seen, Mistress."

Pursing her lips, Calleigh went to her bag and pulled out her black heels, "I see we'll need to work on your responses, pet. Now, finish getting dressed, we don't have long."

"Yes, Mistress." Horatio set about getting dressed, keeping his eyes down from her. It took him no time to finish, slipping the collar on last and kneeled at her side, awaiting her desires.

"Very good, pet. I see you haven't forgotten your role," Calleigh replied as her hand gently petted the top of his head. Bending down to him, she purred, "Maybe if your a good pet I'll reward you with another release tonight. Do you think you can be a good pet?"

"Yes, Mistress." The sound of the door bell caught his attention yet, he remained the same. A slight apprehension ran through him and he clenched his teeth, unsure of how he felt now about Speed being there. He considered his practice with Calleigh intimate, something he never wanted anyone else to be privy too. Knowing why he had to, however, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Stroking his head and feeling him tense when the doorbell rang, Calleigh purred, "I promise you will be my one and only pet. Don't worry your head over it." Holding out her hand for the end of the leash, she smiled as he placed it into her hand, "Come on, pet...we have a guest to greet."

Tim rang the bell once more, glancing at his watch, hoping that he wasn't intruding on them. He was only a few minutes early, but he realized with the expression Calleigh was wearing before she left the lab, he could very well be diving into the middle of something.

Just before Tim stood back to look at the windows, the door opened and his eyes gravitated toward them, taking in their attire and the fact that Horatio had a collar around his neck to which a leash was attached. Lost for words, he gestured to them and then scratched his head, his expression morphing from general surprise to intrigue. This was certainly not the way he was used to seeing his closest friends.

"Ah…Calleigh…H. How's it going?" he managed after a long pause.

Smirking some at Tim's sudden expression at seeing them dressed as they were, Calleigh nodded and stepped back some for him to enter, "Come on in, Tim." When he entered, Calleigh closed the door behind him and smiled, "Come on in and have a seat."

Tim entered in slowly and stared at Horatio as he stood beside her, taking in the outfit once more. He couldn't believe that his supervisor was clad in leather, and just about nothing else, the studded collar encircling his neck. Standing awkwardly, he first put his hands on his hips then crossing his arms at his chest, "So…uh…let's get to it."

Walking with Horatio following just behind her, Calleigh smiled, "Come on and have a seat, Tim...I promise, this isn't going to be bad, okay?"

Tim continued to stare at Horatio as he sat down, noticing that he knelt at Calleigh's side. Addressing Calleigh, he asked, "He's not allowed to take a seat?"

"Not until I give him permission to. You see, Tim, he's doing this out of respect for me. I'm not forcing him to do it," Calleigh replied as she looked to Horatio and smiled. "He has a safe word to use if things become too much for him...and he can use it at any time."

"A safe word?" Tim asked, focusing on her now. His curiosity was piqued and he relaxed at the notion of information transferring, "What's his safe word?"

Keeping her eyes on Horatio, Calleigh raised her brow, "Tell Tim your safe word, pet."

Tim stared dumbfounded as Horatio answered, noticing the lack of authority in his voice, his eyes shifting between Calleigh and him. The confidence that Calleigh held was intriguing, but not as much as Horatio's submission. "Why did you pick Red, H?" When Horatio didn't answer, he frowned and looked to Calleigh, "Why won't he answer?"

Chuckling some, Calleigh sighed and stroked Horatio's head, "Because you are not a Master, Tim. He's only allowed to answer to a Master or Mistress...no one else." Tilting her head and looking back to Horatio, Calleigh purred, "Tell Tim why you chose red, pet."

Horatio answered as if in a normal conversation, his tone even and without any distress, "I chose red because it is a word that has no real meaning, but I can remember it easily if I have to use it. But I won't have to use it."

"What do you mean…" he started as he shook his head, refocusing on Calleigh, "What does he mean, Calleigh?"

"I make sure he's in no discomfort, Tim. I watch him carefully. If I see the slightest bit of distress, I stop and make sure he's okay," Calleigh replied as she looked to him. "He's placing his full trust in me to keep him safe, Tim...that is my number one priority, safety."

"Safety," Tim repeated, seeing the fading marks on Horatio's body. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Not everyone has the same ideals. The safe word didn't work?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh caressed Horatio's neck and sighed, "No. They didn't follow the rules with him...a properly trained Master or Mistress would not leave marks like this...not unless the sub specifically asked them to. He never asked for that type treatment, did you, pet?"

"No, Mistress, I did not." Horatio felt her touch and felt content, despite Tim's blatant curiosities. The apprehension that he was feeling was dissipating under her careful guidance. "Those Mistresses desired pleasure through my pain, that is not how Mistress Lace teaches."

Continuing to caress him, Calleigh smiled and looked to Tim, "I don't believe in torture, Tim...and I never will. Horatio is safe with me."

Nodding, Tim exhaled and now looked to Calleigh, "So…tell me a little bit about what the Mistress's role is. In order for me to understand this, I have to know all aspects. Oh, and by the way, I am reading the book. Eye opening."

Smiling more, Calleigh sat back some and looked to Horatio, "You may sit up here next to me now, pet." When Horatio complied, she then focused back on Tim. "You see, Tim...my job first and foremost is his safety, it should be with every Master and Mistress. As I said before, they are trusting you with everything. Now, if a sub doesn't do as he's told or questions a order, he's punished. How they are punished is up to the Mistress. It could be a spanking, flogging, or asked to do something that to some is humiliating."

"And what exactly do you prefer, Calleigh?" He was amazed at Horatio's complicity to sit motionlessly, content to hang on her every word. Even though he wasn't moving, Tim could see Horatio tensing to move at any given moment. Arching a brow, he asked, "So what is a sub's role then? If they can't speak, can't move, where's the pleasure for you?"

"My pleasure comes from him following my commands. You will not be allowed to see everything, Tim...just the basic's. Most of what he and I share we want to keep between us only. But, you will learn the general basic's of being a sub." Smiling, Calleigh sat back, toeing off one shoe and looking to Horatio, "Rub my foot for me, pet."

Horatio wasted no time in taking her foot in hand and massaged it, keeping his eyes down. He was grateful that Calleigh had made it known that there would be a limit to what he'd learn from them, feeling more and more at ease with it all.

Watching intently, Tim nodded, "Alright, so…where should we start then?"

Smirking, Calleigh pointed towards him, "First things first...we've got to go shopping for you a proper sub outfit. All Mistress's like leather...and the less the better."

"Meaning something along the lines that Horatio's wearing?" Tim glanced over at Horatio, taking in the leather pants that conformed to his slim form and then the collar that circled his neck and sighed, "It's not so bad, I've worn a pair or two before."

"Good...then I think it's time we go to Generation X and get you a few thing's you'll need," Calleigh said and then looked to Horatio. "That's enough for now, pet. Put my shoe back on so we can go."

Horatio stopped and slipped her shoe on, returning back to his position. When she rose, as did he and he remained behind her, feeling Tim falling into step with them.

"Whoa, wait, we're going like this? You're not going to get dressed?" he asked exasperated.

Stopping and looking to Horatio, Calleigh then looked back at Tim, "Pet, do you wish to change clothes?"

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress," Horatio answered obediently. There had been times that Horatio had gone out in his sub attire, mainly to Generation X and the parties, but he wasn't afraid to wear leather in the public eye. It was merely an extension of who he was under the suits and authority that constricted him daily.

Smiling, she then looked back to him, "It will please me for you to wear this. Go get your shoes." Letting go of his leash, Calleigh watched as he headed towards the room and then looked back at Tim, "You see, Tim, I'm giving him a way of letting go of his control...if it bothered him, he would have used his safe word."

"And all of this will stop." Tim looked to Calleigh and frowned, slightly at her revealing clothing, "And you're going out in this revealing outfit? I mean, you're like a sister to me, Cal."

Laughing some, Calleigh shook her head, "Tim, when I go to parties or we are having a session...I wear a lot less. This is tame compared to some of the other outfits I wear."

Tim tried not to think of Calleigh in anything less and cleared his throat roughly, "So, this is the tame version. I take it I won't be seeing any of the other ones then?"

"Well..." she said as she took in a breath and released it, "At the party you probably will. It's just who I am when I'm not at work."

"Obviously." Noticing that Horatio came back, he nodded in his direction, "At any time, will you release him of his role or is he to stay in it for the rest of the night?"

"If he want's out of the role, he will say his safe word, Tim," Calleigh replied as Horatio handed her the end of his leash. "Until that time, he stay's in role."

"Okay, so let's go then." Tim watched how they interacted with each other, the silent cues that issued between them being like a secret language that only they knew. He could tell the amount of trust that they both had with each other and suddenly, the idea of their practice didn't seem as harsh.

Walking with them out of the house and to the car, Tim asked Calleigh, "So, this Generation X, you know the people who run it? Is this place exclusive to the community?"

"Kinda. I mean, they cater to everyone's needs...but, they have the best selection of Dominatrix items in Miami." Reaching the car, Calleigh waited as Horatio opened the door for her and then got in. Pulling him down to her, she smiled, giving him a kiss and then took off the leash, "You don't need this while driving, pet."

Horatio moved from her and then closed the door, rounding the car to slide into the driver's seat. Silence swathed over them heavily as Horatio started the car and pulled out, turning toward the bright lights of Miami's night life. They wouldn't go into Miami, however, instead taking the outer causeway away from the gleaming lights.

Watching as the darkened scenery passed, Calleigh finally turned around in her seat and looked back at Tim. Giving him a smile, she finally broke the silence in the car, "So, what do you think so far, Tim? Think you'll be able to handle it?"

Smiling lightly, he nodded, "I have to admit, it's going to be a challenge, but I think I can deal with it. What I would like, is a bit more insight from Horatio's perspective, but I suppose that can wait until we're done."

Glancing at Horatio as he kept his eyes forward on the road, Calleigh nodded, "Okay, pet...until we reach the store, you may talk freely."

"Thank you, Mistress." Relaxing instantly, Horatio looked back in the rear view mirror and smiled slightly, "So what do you want to know, Speed?"

At the sound of his voice, Tim chuckled and answered, "Welcome back, H. I just wanted to know how this is from your perspective. I know you do this for release, but what is it about being submissive to Calleigh that brings you pleasure?"

Smirking some, Horatio glanced at Calleigh and then back to the road, "Well, Speed, it's a stress reliever for me. All day long at work, I'm responsible for everyone in the lab, the families of the victims, the general public. I have to remain in control at all times. For me, this is a way to let go of that control to someone I trust...and care for. When I found out Calleigh was a Mistress and she offered to take me under her wing, I felt as if I had found the person I needed in my life."

"Having that peace of mind is the pleasure for you. It's why you don't have a problem with giving your all- you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is going to take care of you when you need it." Nodding thoughtfully, Tim smiled, "I understand now, but…it's not going to quite help me, your motives are simple, you know your goal."

"Which is why you need to figure of what yours is...or will be if you want to pull this off. A Mistress will ask you what you are looking for and she will decide if she can cater to your needs," Horatio replied as he moved his right hand over to hers and held onto it.

Taking in the information, he glanced outside, really thinking on his motives. Sure, this was mainly for the case, but Tim was genuinely intrigued at the potential that was before him. In all of his traverses in the night club scene, he had been looking for more than just fun, he'd been looking for someone to commit to. People naturally thought that he was commitment shy, but the opposite was true of him. He was ready, more than ready for the next step. The problem was that he couldn't find the one to commit to.

"I think I know," Tim announced, breaking the silence.

Turning more and giving Horatio's hand a squeeze, Calleigh smiled as she looked back at him, "And? What is it?"

Giving her a big smile, Tim answered, "Commitment." The surprise was evident by the silence and he chuckled, scratching his temple, "Shocking, right?"

Licking her lips and smiling some, Calleigh adverted her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Well, I just...I mean...you've just never seemed like the settling down type. I mean, you and Eric hit just about every club there is and usually always have a different girlfriend..."

"No one sees the obvious," he muttered as he sat up some, leaning across the seats. He was very passionate about his feelings, something that he didn't necessarily see the need to expound on with his friends, but now, he was being conceived as being flighty and that was something he explicitly wasn't. "Has it ever occurred to anyone that the reason for the revolving door is that I haven't found the one woman that would challenge me to settle?"

Loosing the smile, Calleigh looked back up and over at him, her voice coming out soft, "I'm sorry, Tim. I didn't mean to insinuate..."

"No, it's alright, Calleigh. I don't give the impression that I want to be tied down by anyone. It's just the way I am, and it's probably why the right woman hasn't found me yet." Feeling at odds with talking about something so personal, Tim sat back and stared out into the inky darkness, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. Horatio and Calleigh found each other, and as he looked to them, he could see that this was exactly what he wanted.

Seeing his withdrawal, Calleigh bite her lip and then raised her brow, "You probably just haven't met her yet, Tim. I'm sure she's out there...and who knows...maybe she'll be at the party Saturday," Calleigh replied, trying to cheer him up some.

"Yeah…" Tim answered absently. Resigned to stay the course, he shook his head and snickered, "Don't worry, Calleigh, I'm still going through with this. My personal life hasn't stopped me yet."

Glancing back into into rear view at Tim, Horatio also added, "And you don't have to worry, Speed. Calleigh and I will both be sticking close at the party, just in case anything happens. One good thing to remember, always address Calleigh when she's in role as Mistress, Mistress Lace or Ma'am."

"Gotcha. Anything else that I need to know from first blush?" Tim asked, noticing that they were turning. The darkness gave over to lighted streets that revealed a far less manicured environment, the ominous buildings mostly deserted. In the middle of the desolate area, a neon sign glowed like a beacon, drawing his attention more as they neared.

Chuckling some, Horatio nodded, "Keep your eyes down and do what they tell you to. It's not as bad as you think, Speed. Also, let them know you only know the basic's...that your still fairly new, but, you know what you want and need."

Tim took in the information and nodded, "So, Calleigh is to make all the purchasing decisions?"

"It might be best, Tim. That way, you'll have what you'll need for Saturday night and will fit in perfectly," Calleigh replied as Horatio pulled into the parking lot and then into an empty space. When he shut off the engine, she gave Tim a reassuring smile, "Now Tim...we could run into other Subs, Masters or Mistress's in here. I'll need you to trust me, okay, and follow my commands...and not say anything unless I ask you."

Getting out of the car, Tim surveyed the area, the darkness no longer imposing on him. Waiting for Calleigh and Horatio, he eyed the building and nodded towards it, "This place looks like it's a step away from being a crime scene. How did you find it?"

Smirking as Horatio came around to her, Calleigh then turned to him, clipping on the collar while she answered Tim, "Well, look's can be deceiving, Tim. Out here, it look's almost ran down, but the inside...well, let's just say it gives some of the club's in Miami a run for there money."

"Now, this I have to see." Tim looked to Horatio and then to Calleigh before starting toward the building, "Is he back in role?"

"Yes, and you need to be also, Tim. Like I said, some of the people we know could be in here...and if so, they could be at the party as well. Just do what Horatio does and listen to my commands and you'll do just fine, okay?"

"Alright." Falling in step behind her, he kept his eyes to the ground as they approached the door, perceiving the presence of others standing there. He listened to his surroundings the faint thumping of the bass catching his ear. From this moment, he knew his role would change.

Waiting as Horatio opened the door for her, Calleigh stepped in, both men following directly behind her. She knew this would be a good test to see if Tim would be able to handle what would be asked of him at the party and she was going to use every minute of it to their advantage. Smiling as a familiar face of one of the employee's waved to her, Calleigh waved back and lead them over, "Shay, how's it going?"

Shay smiled deviously as her dark, kohl eyes took in the sight of Lace, admiring her attire as well as her sub and another man, who was in regular clothes but seemed to already know what was expected of him. She wished to see his face more and nodded to him as she addressed the southern blonde, "Mistress Lace. It's nice to see you again, who's the brunette?"

Glancing back behind her, Calleigh smiled as she looked back at Shay, "Just a new pet I'm working with. We came to see if we can find him some proper attire to wear in my presence."

"If it pleases you, Mistress, I'd like to see what your new pet looks like," Shay purred as she bit her lip. She perused his body at her leisure and nodded, crossing her arms in complete contentment. A small laugh escaped her lips and she looked back at Calleigh, "You sure know how to find them, Lace."

Smiling at the approval she was getting thus far, Calleigh sighed, "Yeah, well, I've just been lucky I guess. Now, what I was thinking for this new toy was leather of course...tight...and easy access. Oh, and he'll need a collar and leash as well. Maybe something studded for him being he's a bite of a rebel at times."

A look of pure lust raced over her expression and she shifted her weight on the four inch stilettos, waving them on, "Follow me, I know just the thing." Falling in step with Lace, Shay linked her arm with her and whispered into her ear, "He's so yummy, Lace. Before you dress him, can I have a crack at him. I know once you put him in his leather, you're going to be rabid over him. I just want a little look see."

Laughing lightly as they walked, Calleigh could feel the eyes of the other men in the store on her and swayed her hips a slight bit more, "I don't see why not. I think you'll like what you see, Shay. I still think you should consider Jack's offer and come to one of the parties."

"I'll consider it, Lace. I kinda like the gig I got going right now, although judging by the looks of things, I would probably benefit from the experience." Cutting her eyes at her, she smirked more, "Lace, you've hit the jackpot, first your sub H, now…him. You might want to watch yourself though, I've heard that there's a killer going around Miami, killing Mistresses. Diamond…" Shaking her head at the loss, she sighed, "She had her ways, but she didn't have to go out like that. Be careful, Lace."

Deciding to see what Shay might know, Calleigh casually sighed, "Oh I will. These two won't let anyone hurt me. But, how well did you know Diamond? I only talked with her once or twice I think."

Shay exhaled and glanced at the floor, "She was an alright girl. She took being a Mistress very seriously. It was nothing for her to come in her with a different sub every week. She said that she was trying to change the community, trying to show what a real Mistress is." Taking a look behind her at her sub, she leaned in, "She had your sub at one point, you know? That's why I was so shocked to see you with him that time."

"It's okay, Shay. Diamond...Diamond still had a lot to learn. You can't keep going through subs like she was...it wasn't right," Calleigh said as they stopped in front of some leather collar's and leashes. Looking them over, she pursed her lips, "Wonder if it was someone that knew her."

"Diamond had her fair share of enemies, that's for sure. As to who killed her like that, it could've been a sub. I've heard stories where her subs- basically many of them wished they could cut her heart out and feed it to her." Stepping away from her, she gestured to the collars, picking out a spike studded one, "This looks perfect for him. May I put it on him, Mistress?"

Looking back at Tim, Calleigh nodded, "Sure. Hang on though. Toy...lift your head so Ms. Shay can try this collar on you..and keep those eyes forward."

Remembering her instructions to him before entering, Tim answered quickly, "Yes, Mistress." Lifting his head obediently, Tim stared out at the wall, the bass thumping all around him. A different sensation took him completely and he felt as if he could do this without any problems.

At the sight of his eyes, Shay laughed lightly, "Oh, my…Lace, if we weren't such good friends, I'd have to find a way to get him away from you. The eyes are the windows to the soul- he's got so much emotion there…" Staring at him, her brow arched and she sighed, "But I'm not a bitch, you've done well, Lace. He's a keeper. You are going to allow him to pleasure you, Lace right? It would be a sin for so much potential to go to waste."

Remembering her promise to Horatio, but also knowing she needed to make this look good, Calleigh shrugged, "It'll depend on whether or not he pleases me properly. So, we'll just have to see."

A slight sound of disappointment issued form her lips and then she shrugged, "And he looks so cute in his new collar. Do you like it, Lace?"

Tilting her head, Calleigh dropped Horatio's leash and walked around Tim. Reaching up and making a slight adjustment to it, Calleigh nodded and smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do. Now, I'll need a good leash for him also...and if you can, just leave the collar on, we'll be buying it for sure."

Thumbing through the leashes, Shay smiled at the black leather with studs in it and tilted her head toward her, "This one says him all over."

Taking it in hand, Calleigh looked at it closely and then nodded as she handed it back to her, "I like it. Care to do the honors?"

"You know it," Shay answered enthusiastically. Coming back in front of him, she placed her hands on his shoulder, tracing the leash along the path to the collar, "I bet he's going to be wicked to play with. Lace…allow him to speak, I want him to answer a question for me."

Smirking and licking her lips, Calleigh moved back to Horatio, holding out her hand for his leash and then took it when he placed it there, "Toy, you will answer Ms. Shay's question."

"Yes, Mistress," Tim answered easily. He ventured a look toward the woman and gave her a small smirk before dropping it.

Shay snickered and pointed, "It looks like your toy needs to be taught the finer points, Lace."

"As I said, he's a bit of a rebel, but will learn his lesson. On your knee's, toy...NOW!" Calleigh said as she raised her voice at Tim.

Stunned by Calleigh's raised voice, Tim hesitated slightly, but then fell to his knees, keeping his eyes on the floor. He didn't know what to do from this point, so he tried to concentrate on listening to her fully. His heart hammered in his chest as he saw her feet appear in front of him, bracing himself for what was to come.

Looking to Horatio who followed right behind her and kept his head bowed in respect to her, Calleigh looking back down at Tim, "Pet, tell this toy what he did wrong."

Horatio spoke even with his head bowed his voice projecting, "Toy, you are not to disobey Mistress Lace. She instructed you to look straight ahead, you did not. You looked at Ms. Shay and smirked. This is unacceptable."

Pursing her lips and raising her brow, Calleigh spoke towards Horatio again, "And what happens when I'm disobeyed, pet?"

"You are punished," Horatio intoned heavily toward Tim.

"Watch this toy, pet, and make sure he doesn't move," Calleigh instructed, letting go of his leash. Nodding for Shay to follow her, Calleigh kept her voice low as they went over to the paddles, "Shay, you're not gonna get in trouble if I punish him here are you? It won't be nothing major, I promise."

Shay kept her sights on Tim, feeling the sensation of desire welling up in her at the notion that this fine specimen of a man was about to get punished right before her very eyes. Licking her lips, she arched her brow, lost in thought but answering absently, "As long as Ryder doesn't see you, and he's been in the back for most of the night. You should be okay." Smiling, she turned to her, "So what are you going to do to him?"

Looking over the paddles, Calleigh found one she licked and had been wanting to get and smirked as she patted it against her hand, "A spanking for now...he'll be punished more when we go back."

"To be a fly on that wall," Shay remarked as she made way. Following her back, she stood with her hands on her hips and watched with delight as Lace approached him.

Going back to Horatio, Calleigh looked down at Tim as he remained kneeling, "Did he obey, pet?"

"Yes, Mistress," Horatio answered dutifully. He remained quiet and awaited her next command.

"Good, make sure he doesn't move," Calleigh said as she went around behind Tim. Glancing at Shay and seeing her looking around to make sure her boss was still in his office, she then got a nod from her and Calleigh proceeded, "On you hands and knees, toy."

Hoping to get a light punishment for obeying swiftly, Tim got into position and awaited her next move, conscious of her behind him. He had no idea what type of instrument she'd picked out, but he could fairly easily say that this was going to be something he would never see coming.

Once Tim was in position, Calleigh lowered the paddle and pulled back, then swinging it and connecting it with his ass. Quickly doing it one more time, she growled out, "You will not disobey me like that again, toy...do you understand me?"

Tim grimaced and answered, "Yes…Mistress." The pain seared through him, but he made an effort not to express himself, biting his lip hard.

Giving him two more smacks to his ass, Calleigh then stood back up fully and walked around in front of him. Motioning Shay over to her, she looked down at Tim, "On your knees again, toy." When he did as he was told quickly, Calleigh glared down at him, "Now you will apologize to Ms. Shay for being rude, do you understand me, toy?"

"Yes, Mistress." Keeping his head down, Tim followed up quickly, "I apologize, Ms. Shay, for being rude."

The thrill of the apology ran through her and she giggled, "Ooh…I've never had a sub apologize to me."

Smirking, Calleigh looked to her, "Shay, do you accept this toy's apology?"

"I definitely do," Shay answered, feeling the need to touch him. Resisting, she nodded, "Lace, you've got yourself a good time here."

"We'll see," Calleigh said as she looked back down at Tim. "You should consider coming to the party, Shay. I think you would fit into the community nicely."

"I'll consider it, Lace." Looking up to see Ryder emerging from the shadows, her eyes widened and she motioned to her, "Get him up…get him up. Ryder's on the floor."

Looking, Calleigh's eyes then shot back to Tim, "Get up, toy, but keep your head down." When he'd done so, Calleigh then turned her attention to Horatio, "Pet, you have been especially good here. Go and pick you out something new for yourself as a reward."

"Thank you , Mistress." Leaving her side, he meandered over the store, gazing over the prospective toy, mindful of his time. If he'd taken too long, she would relinquish his reward and he would also be punished. Making his selection quickly, he returned to her side and knelt.

Smiling down at him, Calleigh stroked his red hair and looked to Shay, "I think we need one more thing, Shay...a nice tight pair of leather pants for the toy there."

"Well, that's easy. What's your toy's size?" Shay asked as she started off in the direction of the apparel.

Following, Calleigh looked back to see both men trailing just behind her and addressed Tim, "What size are you, toy?"

"I am a size thirty, Mistress." Tim answered, keeping his eyes down. He was more cognizant of his surroundings now, on alert in case she instructed him. The feeling of others watching washed over him, but the concern for that wasn't apparent. He only felt the need to listen closely, to get this right.

"Thirty Shay...but, I think he'll squeeze into a twenty eight just fine," Calleigh replied as she smiled. "And if you got it, something with a zipper from front to back."

Coming to a stop at the rack of leather pants as Shay looked through them all, Calleigh smiled as Horatio knelt back down next to her and she once again began to stroke his hair. Bending down at the waist to him, she whispered into his ear, "You're such a good pet, I'm very pleased with you tonight." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she whispered again, "Keep being good and you'll have a greater reward later tonight."

The thought of his reward caused Horatio's heart to jump and he answered quickly, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good, pet," she said as she stood back up and then looked to Tim. Snapping her fingers and pointing to the floor at her other side, she gave him another command, "Neal like pet is, toy...then hand me your leash."

Tim moved to her side and knelt, taking the leash into his hand and giving it to her. Once he was settled, he felt her hand over him and waited for her touch, but finding that she did not do so.

Remembering that she needed to keep a distance between her and Tim, Calleigh instead turned to Horatio and pulled him close to her, letting his head rest against her leather covered thigh. Smiling as Shay pulled out a pair of black leather pants with a zipper that went from front to back, she smiled, "Those are perfect, Shay!"

Shay handed them to her and nodded, "They do look delicious, don't they. And they will look great on him." Eying the pants hungrily, she asked, "Are you going to dress him here, or at your place?"

Thinking about it, Calleigh pursed her lips, and noticed the dressing room. Wanting Shay to get a good look at Tim, Calleigh smiled, "I think here is fine. Toy, go to the dressing room and put theses on. And take that shirt off as well."

Tim rose to his feet and took the pants, looking for the dressing rooms. Finding them, he strode off to them, taking a look at the size pants. If he was lucky, he would be able to get them up his legs. Fastening them would be another story

"Told her thirty," he grumbled under his breath as he came to the door of the dressing rooms. Finally within the confines of the small room, Tim laid his head against the wall and hit it softly at first, then harder with each proceeding hit.

What he was thinking, he didn't know, but as he opened his eyes, he looked down at the pants in his hand and sighed heavily, shaking his head. After getting over the initial shock, he dressed as quick as he could, amazed that his frame could fit into the confining material. Slipping the shirt off, he gave himself the once over and shook his head in disbelief, but putting himself back into the role, picking up his discarded clothes and leaving the dressing room.

Talking with Shay while Tim changed, Calleigh kept Horatio close to her, wanting him to feel comfortable and still wanted. She knew he was a bit jealous over Tim being with them and was doing everything she could to make sure he understood he was her one and only. Seeing Tim coming, Calleigh's eyes widened some and then smiled, "Shay, what do you think?"

"Shay likes," she answered as she began to play with the necklace that stringed her neck. Licking her lips before she bit down, she exhaled heavily, shaking her head at his approaching form. From the hair that covered his chest to the way his hips slimmed down into the leather pants, Shay could feel her arousal jumping into fifth gear. Grimacing, she blew out a tuft of air, "Lace, I promise, if you do not hit that, I will find you and slap you silly. There is no way he should go to waste. You cannot tell me that your toy isn't sex on two legs."

Liking her approval, Calleigh nodded and looked to the other woman, "Oh, he'll do very well I think." As Tim came back to her and knelt down, Calleigh bit back a laugh and sighed, looking down at both men, "Okay, so, we have a collar, leash, leather pants...and a special new reward for my pet who has pleased me so well tonight. I think we have everything, Shay."

"Awesome. We should check out then." Shay started walking toward the check out, wishing that Lace's new sub could watch, the tingling of arousal coursing through her. Reaching the check out, she pulled the stubs out and smiled as she worked.

Gathering the total, she smirked, "Alright, that's going to be sixty five twenty five," Shay said as she continued to stare at him as he knelt beside her.

Noticing that Shay had given them a discount, Calleigh pulled out her credit card and handed it over. Leaning against the counter, Calleigh smirked, "Shay, I still say you need to come to the party. The three of us will be there and it'll be a lot of fun. Plus...Jack always has some really good door prizes going at each party."

Eying Tim, she nodded, "Will he be there?"

Glancing at Tim, Calleigh looked back at her, seeing the gleam in her eyes as she eyed Tim and nodded, "Yes, he'll be there with me and my pet...in that awesome outfit he's wearing that you helped pick out."

"Then, it is set. I'll be there. But wait, I thought that I needed an invite to get in? How am I going to swing that?" The more Shay stared at him, the more she wanted to feel what it would be like to touch him in all the right places. Closing her eyes briefly, she sighed, "Please say you can get me in, Lace."

Smiling brightly, Calleigh nodded and took her card back from Shay, "Yes, I can. Meet us there at seven and you can walk in with us as my guest, okay? Oh, and be dressed to the nines...and you know what I mean."

Shay beamed as she cast her eyes to him, "Well, I'm in. I'm sure I can pick up something that will accentuate all that needs to be accentuated." She couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation, her smile now morphing into something devious, "I know this never happens, but…would you consider giving me a chance with your new toy?"

Thinking about it, Calleigh pursed her lips and then sighed, "I don't know, Shay. Let me see how thing's go first, okay?"

Clearly disappointed, Shay's smile disappeared as she nodded, but added lightly, "You didn't say no, so that's a start." Glancing around at another couple that had entered, she sighed and stepped away from the counter, "Work never ceases. I better get to them, but…Thanks, Lace. I can't wait for Saturday."

Giving the woman a smile, Calleigh nodded, "Okay. Oh, and call me if you have any trouble finding Jack's place." Looking back at Tim and Horatio, Calleigh began to walk, "Come along, pet and toy...we have things to do still."

Shay watched as the trio left through the doors her eyes lingering on the brunette. Arching her brow appreciatively, she felt the stirrings of arousal flare and grinned, relishing the thought of what she could possibly get into on Saturday.

Both men remained silent and under her hand as they approached the car, Horatio stopping as she did and feeling her hand touch his head. He closed his eyes, reveling in her touch, but still feeling the effects of jealousy as they streamed through him. In just one minute in the role of a sub, Tim had managed to catch their eye, even unknowing to him. He was glad that they were still under her strict orders of silence.

Bending down to Horatio, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then whispered into his ear, "You've pleased me greatly tonight...for this you will be rewarded." Unhooking his leash from his collar, Calleigh stood back up and then turned to Tim and removed his collar completely. Smirking, she addressed the both of them, "Okay, you can both stand and talk freely now."

Standing, Horatio answered, "Thank you, Mistress." Dipping his hands into his pocket, he retrieved the keys and pulled them out, glancing over to Tim, unable to gauge his thoughts by his expression, "Well, Speed. What do you think?"

Tim narrowed his brow and asked, "Why did she take just your leash off and took mine completely? Is there some meaning behind it?"

Smirking some, Calleigh nodded as Horatio unlocked the car and then opened her door for her, "There is. I'm showing Horatio that no matter what, he's still my one and only sub. Being I wasn't able to focus my attention solely on him in there, I don't want him thinking that I've abandoned him so to speak."

Tim opened the door and got in, settling in and looking back at the building, the images of what he'd experienced running through his mind. As the car started and pulled away, he asked, "So is it common for someone to request the use of a sub?"

"No, it's not," Calleigh replied as she turned some and looked back at him. "Shay just really like's you...but, she's not trained as a Mistress and almost everyone in the community knows that. But, she's expressed a few times to me that she wouldn't mind learning. I have to say though, Tim...she is a very nice young woman."

"Very nice," Tim answered as he smiled more. Refocusing on Horatio's quiet demeanor, he frowned slightly, wondering what exactly was bothering him. He'd seen the way Calleigh attended to him solely, but he could see that something was still amiss, "H, does it bother you that you weren't the only one tonight?"

Keeping his eyes out on the road, Horatio felt as Calleigh slipped her small hand around his and gave it a squeeze and glanced over at her. Most of the time there at the shop, he'd felt a bit jealous with Tim being there and sitting in on there time together. Taking in a deep breath, Horatio pushed through his answer, "It was uh...it was different, Speed. Normally a Mistress has only one sub...not to say that some don't. I've met a few that had three to four of them. I just prefer one on one though."

"I can understand that. I never meant to impose on you, Horatio. I just think that I needed to get a few of the basics to get an understanding." He nodded to Calleigh and smirked, "I finally understand what it is you two have. I'm not going to come between it. Now, the question is, will you be able to handle it on Saturday?"

"Saturday...Saturday we'll all need to be on our p's and q's. Calleigh, I think we need to talk with Jack about what we'll be doing. Last thing we need is for him asking questions," Horatio said as he glanced to her.

"I agree. I'll let him know what we're doing. Maybe he'll be able to help us out too," Calleigh replied and then looked back to Tim again. "Once we get in, you'll have to do exactly as you did tonight, Tim...we'll, except smirking at the other Mistress's there. I'll give you some time with them and you can talk to them...and feel them out to see if they might be who we're looking for."

"That sounds good. I'll make sure that I work on my listening skills." Lapsing into silence as Horatio drove, Tim then asked, "So, will I need anything else tonight?"

"I don't think so," Calleigh replied and gave him a small smile. "Just read that book I gave you between now and then. It'll explain a lot to you about everything and also answer any more questions you might have come up. If you can't find the answer there, just talk to me or Horatio. I'm sure one of us will be able to help you."

Finally glancing back to Tim in the rear view mirror, Horatio added, "One thing, Speed. Some of these woman are ruthless. Careful what information you give out about yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Spraying on her perfume and then looking at herself in the mirror, Calleigh smiled at the look she now possessed and knew Horatio would be falling on the floor after her. In the days that had followed there initial "training session" with Tim, the three had meet up only one other time after work to answer more questions Tim had and to also drill him there in the privacy of Horatio's home. Calleigh understood how Horatio felt with Tim being there, but each time after he left, Calleigh had made sure to let Horatio know just how much he meant to her.

Adjusting the leather bikini like top, she flipped her hair back behind her and walked over to the bed. Slipping on her heels, she then looked up as the bathroom door opened and smiled brightly as Horatio stopped, his mouth all but hitting the floor. "So, how do you like this outfit?"

Horatio chuckled and approached, drinking in the sight of her in the leather and shook his head, "I think I'm the luckiest sub out there. Too bad you won't give me permission to fend off the others." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "You look exquisite, Mistress."

Smiling, Calleigh placed her hands onto his bare chest and purred, "Thank you, my pet...you look hot yourself."

Lifting his hand to cup her cheek, he nodded, "I can thank you for that. You brought me these pair, if you remember that. But oddly, I don't believe you can recall me wearing them, considering that they were on the floor in seconds flat." He ran the backs of his fingers across her face and exhaled, "This is going to be an interesting night. I'm sure everyone's going to see my misery." Horatio had understood perfectly well what they were doing, but he was extremely possessive of his Mistress and despite her assuring him, there was still a hesitant feeling, especially going into the virtual lions den.

Looking into his blue eyes, Calleigh whispered, "Just remember that you are mine...and the only one I want, Horatio. Tim is only there to help gather info...and nothing more. He'll never be my pet...only you." Giving him a kiss, she then smiled, "You're the only one I want...you're what I've always wanted."

"Good," he answered smoothly, running his hands along her back. Her soft mews brought a smile to his face and he moved his hands down further to her leather clad ass intending on lifting the skirt before he was stopped by the sound of the door bell. Groaning he parted from her, "I'll go get it. You're about ready to go, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab a few things to take with us," she replied as he moved towards the door. Cocking a brow to him, Calleigh chuckled, "And, Horatio...remember, Tim's not the enemy here. He's only trying to help find Diamond's killer."

"Yes, I know," Horatio grumbled as he opened the door. Standing in the door frame, Horatio stopped for a second to take in the sight of Tim now in his own pair of leather pants and sighed, gesturing back with the nod of his head, "She's grabbing a few things then we're going to leave."

"A few things like what?" Tim asked as he looked for her. An anxious energy glided over him and he found himself excited for what the night held. True, he was doing this for investigative purposes, but the thrill of trying something new just coursed through him. Taking in Horatio's pants, he asked, "Those are new?"

Looking down at the leather pants, Horatio's cheeks reddened slightly and he cleared his throat, "Uh...yeah, um..Calleigh got them for me the other day."

"She really goes out for you, you can tell." Eying the hall for her return, Tim then refocused on Horatio, "You know she's head over heels for you, right? She's just doing this so we can find out who killed Marcy. There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Yeah, I know..." Horatio replied softly and then looked up to see her coming down the hall. A small smile formed as she came to his side and he slipped his arm around her waist, "Got everything, sweetheart?"

Giving him a kiss, Calleigh nodded and then looked to Tim, smiling, "Well, look's like you're ready for tonight. How you feeling? Any second thoughts?"

"No, none whatsoever. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." He opened the door for them and motioned them to go through, "So, how long does one of these parties last?"

Chuckling some, Calleigh moved with Horatio through the door and turned back to him as he went to lock the door behind them, "Oh, sometimes til one...others sometimes go until five."

"Five, well…" Tim answered as they all approached the car, "that's not out of the norm for me."

"But you have to remember, Speed, this isn't the normal party. Just, pace yourself," Horatio added with a small grin as he glanced to Calleigh. "This party has constraints, it can wear you out."

Tim chuckled and shook his head, "Again, I reiterate, don't worry about me. You guys do what you usually do. I'll …mingle."

"Only when I say you can," Calleigh added in with a smile of her own. Moving as Horatio opened her car door her her, Calleigh handed Tim his collar and leash, "Better get this on before we get there, Tim. We need you in role when you step out of the car."

Tim took the collar in hand and then snapped it around his neck before settling in the back of the car. As they set out, Tim marveled at how far he'd come. Considering that he was staunchly opposed to the practice, he was now fascinated by it, by the willingness to give up all the control to just one person. He was apprehensive somewhat, but all of that was overwhelmed by the thrill of something new.

The silence brought him out of his musings and he lifted his eyes to see them talking silently amongst themselves. It had occurred to him that Horatio was apprehensive himself about a number of things, but mostly about what his involvement would mean between he and Calleigh. As much as he tried to assure him, he was sure that Horatio would be cautiously aware of what was going on around him.

It wasn't long until they approached the familiar house and he could hear the low thump of the bass that was coming from the home. There were people streaming into the home, and still more pulling up. Going through the memory of visiting the house, he wondered just where all these people were going.

Sitting up some, he asked, "So this neighborhood is alright with this type of thing? He doesn't get any noise complaints?"

Adjusting her necklace and then looking back at him, Calleigh pursed her lips as she shook her head slightly, "No, not really. I think he invites them as well...or at least the younger crowd. Now, the older people, well, they just ignore it all I think."

"That's convenient," Tim retorted as the car came to a stop. Silence hovered between the three of them and Tim knew it was time to shed the control he was so willing to give.

As the Horatio parked, Calleigh glanced back at Tim, "Okay, Tim...just like earlier this week. Do everything I tell you, don't look up at anyone unless I say so...and most important, remember your safe word and use it if it starts getting too much for you, okay?"

"Okay." The throngs of people excited him, but he maintained self control, getting out as they did. Waiting for her to come around to him, he took one last glance at Horatio and smirked, "I never thought I'd be doing this on a Saturday night."

"I'm sure," Horatio smirked and then lowered his head as Calleigh came in front of them both.

Looking at the two of them, Calleigh smiled and spoke softly, "Very good pet...and toy. Now, we will be on our best behavior in here...otherwise, you will be punished in front of everyone. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," they answered in sync. Horatio felt the quivering of his body as a reaction to the bass and fought to contain the energy that had been stored. Despite this being the first time back since Marcy's death, he was sure that things were going to work out.

Taking both their leashes in hand, Calleigh began to walk towards the door with both men following her. Smiling, she chuckled to herself as others looked there way, seeing her now with two subs in tow. When Shay came into view near the door, Calleigh waved to her, and headed in her direction.

"Hey, Shay...wow, love the outfit," Calleigh said as she took in the full leather jumpsuit that came up to barely above her breasts. Shaking her head, she looked back at her, "Okay, where have you guys been hiding that at the store?"

Shay couldn't help but eye Lace's brunette and licked her lips as she answered her, "We just got a new shipment in. I saved one for you of course, Lace." Focusing on the southern blonde, she smirked, "You'll be the only one with one, save for me of course." Casting her eyes back to him, she asked, "Lace, could you, ah…could you let me look him over before we go in?"

Deciding this was a good of a time as any for Tim to see what he would be in for inside, Calleigh nodded and looked back at him as he knelt next to Horatio, "Sure, go right ahead. Toy, stand up so Ms. Shay can take a good look at you tonight."

Without hesitation, Tim stood and kept his head bowed, seeing the heeled feet of Shay. The sight of the leather stiletto boots tripled his heart beat and he fought the urge to smile with content.

Shay smiled with glee as she approached, her eyes roving over his body generously. She circled him slowly and looked to Lace, her brow arching, "May I touch him, Mistress Lace?"

Petting Horatio's head lovingly, Calleigh shrugged, "I don't see why not...just, not lower then his belt line, okay?"

"O-kay," she answered back slyly. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she whispered, "Do you like for others to control you?" Her fingertips danced across his shoulders and then down his toned arms, sighing heavily as she came to his chest, running her fingers through the chest hair there. His muscles jumped as she traced a line downward, mindful not to go lower than his belt, inching closer to him as she whispered in his ear, "I really want a chance with you."

Tim's resolve was tested as he stood his ground and remained silent, even though his body was in the throes of betraying him. Her proximity was unnerving and he bit the inside of his lip, waiting to see what was next.

Running her fingers through Horatio's hair, Calleigh watched as Shay ran her hands over Tim and saw how hard he was fighting to remain in control. When she came back around to face him, Calleigh purred, "Nice, huh?"

"Very nice," Shay responded as she continued to tickle at his skin. She kissed his back and groaned as she peeked from behind him, smiling wide, "Lace, oh God, please…I want to try him out."

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed, "Not right now, Shay. Let me think it over for awhile, okay? You also still need to learn a few things about being a proper Mistress as well."

Returning her head to his back, she kissed it softly as she brought her hands to his back. Running them up, she whispered into his skin, "I want you…badly. Be a good enough toy so that I can have you."

Tim struggled to hold on to his resolve and he closed his eyes, hoping that Calleigh wouldn't see him. He could feel other eyes on them but him especially as shadows crossed and moved in an attempt to see and to enter the home.

Looking to the others and waving to them, Calleigh cleared her thought softly to gain Shay's attention, "I think we all need to head inside now. Shay, stay with me so I can introduce you as my guest for the night."

Releasing him fully, Shay stepped away from him and sauntered over to Lace. Leaning in, she smiled playfully, "I know you didn't have to, but thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome. And, when you are ready to learn fully, just let me know, okay? I'll teach you what you need to know about being a Mistress and having a sub," Calleigh replied softly. As they began to move, both followed Calleigh and Shay to the door. Handing the doorman the invitation, Calleigh smiled, "Ms. Shay is my guests tonight...and I also have a new sub with me. Jack already knows."

Eying the two beautiful women, Morris handed her two yellow tickets and stepped aside, "Welcome ladies. Jack wants you to know that the upper level is open tonight for practice, if you so choose. Mistress Lace, I see you've acquired another, you must be in high demand."

Chuckling some, Calleigh sighed, "I guess so. Seems I'm becoming more popular. Where is Jack by the way? I want him to see my new toy."

"He's in the main room," Morris answered as he smirked at Shay. "Go and enjoy ladies."

"Thank you," Calleigh said as she began to move again and leaned in whispering to Shay, "See, easy. I'll talk to Jack and get you on the invite list if you like it here."

Instantly taken by the atmosphere, Shay nodded to the music and then turned to Lace, "You're the best, Lace. I hope he'll let me in. I really want to learn." Her eyes roamed the room and they widened as she took in the leather garments that were on display. Admiring each and every form, she smirked devilishly, "I hope that there is room for me to play tonight."

Looking around the room and looking at the women close to them for any marks or cuts, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, well, watch who you're around, Shay. Some don't know the meaning of the word proper Mistress...and those that do sometimes don't adhere to it. I don't want to see you going down the wrong path by mistake."

"Oh, don't worry, Lace. The only one I'm taking cues from is you." Spotting the bar, she nodded towards it, "You want a drink? I can get it for you and then we can find your friend Jack."

Looking towards the bar, Calleigh then looked back at Shay, "Sure...but, let's let my pet and toy get them for us." Looking back at the two men as they knelt behind her, she raised her brow, "Pet, get me a jack and coke..." Looking to Shay, she asked, "What would you like hun?"

"I'd like a bourbon, straight," Shay answered confidently. She eyed the brunette as Lace turned to him fully, watching how she interacted with him. It was obvious that she favored her pet more than her new toy, but she could also see a bit of hesitation. When they were gone, she asked, "Lace, can I ask you a question. Why are you hesitant with your new toy?"

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh released it slowly as she watched both Tim and Horatio go and get there drinks, "He's new to this, Shay. I'm his first Mistress...so he's still got a lot to learn. But, he's coming around nicely I think. Plus, we both work long hours, so, sometimes it's hard for all three of us to get together as often as we should, but, we manage. Plus, I want to make sure he's comfortable just like my pet is. If he's not comfortable, then none of us will be."

"Is your pet jealous of the new addition?" Shay asked the question and looked around, seeing as others began to eye them and smiled, "We seem to be the favorites. Do you know everyone here?"

Shrugging some, Calleigh smirked, "Most everyone. There are a few though I don't really know yet though. As for my pet though...he knows he's my number one and always will be no matter what."

Shay looked to the bar and saw a woman hovering over Lace's subs and frowned, "Lace, there's a Mistress talking to your subs. Impressively enough, they're not talking back." A smile of contentment rose at the brunette's control and tilted her head, "You have them trained well."

Smiling at the compliment, Calleigh nodded slightly and then shifted her weight some, "Thank you. Both are really good learners. They know not to speak to anyone unless I give them permission to. That's part of the trust we have. They know I will keep them safe as long as they obey the rules."

Watching as the Mistress gave up and walked away in a huff, she saw them returning and bit her lip. The way that the brunette moved entranced her and she felt her body responding to the thoughts that ran rampant in her mind. Shay noticed as her beloved pet gave her one drink while the brunette extended his arm.

"Thank you," she inclined her head gently.

Taking a sip of hers as Horatio and Tim moved back into there position on there knees behind her, she smiled and held her cup up to Shay, "To a wonderful night full of fun."

"And to possibilities," Shay responded, casting her gaze briefly on the brunette. Taking a sip, she cut her eyes to an older man who seemed to stare at her hungrily. Nudging Lace, she asked, "Hey…is that someone you know? He's really…ah…interested."

Looking in the direction Shay was, Calleigh sipped on her drink and then nodded to him, whispering to Shay, "That's Carter Reese. He's a dominate...Master in other words. He owns a few business around town I think. He tried to get me to be his sub last year, but, I wasn't interested in going that route. He's still cordial to me though."

"So…what do you think? Is he an okay guy?" Shay asked almost hesitantly. She wanted to be accepted into the community, but she didn't quite like the way he was perusing her, his eyes roaming almost obscenely over her as his devilish smirk oozed over his lips. Even though he was drop dead gorgeous, Shay didn't get a good feel for him, but was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Carter's okay. I've never heard anything bad about him. But, it's not what I think, Shay...it's about what you think. Plus, you have to ask yourself...do you want to be a Mistress or a sub?" Calleigh said as she then looked back around, scanning the room.

Shay took a glance at him behind her, and sighed, "I want to be a Mistress. I want you to teach me." Noticing her scanning, she asked, "Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

"Huh?" Calleigh said as she turned back to Shay and then laughed lightly, "Uh, no...sorry. I was just seeing who all was here. Come on...we'll go find Jack and get you on the lists, okay?"

"There's no need in trying to find me, I'm right here," Jack said as he emerged from behind them. In his hand he held a drink and at his side, a blond woman who kept her head down, denoting her respect. Glancing at the visitor and then at her subs, Jack chuckled, "My, my Mistress Lace, you've been a busy girl. Introduce me to your friend over here."

Giving Jack a bright smile, Calleigh then motioned with her hand towards Shay, "Jack Potts, this is Shay Middleton. Shay works over at Generation X...Shay, this is Jack Potts, our host."

Extending her hand, Shay smiled prettily, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potts. I hope you don't mind, Mistress Lace invited me. I've been curious about the community and the practice. I thought I'd check it out."

Taking her hand and kissing it softly, Jack chuckled and glanced to Lace, "She's welcomed to bring anyone she pleases. Tell, me, what exactly are you looking for here, Shay- you don't mind if I call you Shay, do you?"

"Oh, not at all, Mr. Potts…"

"Please, it's Jack."

Shay smiled more as he caressed her hand softly, giggling lightly, "Jack. I'm actually interested in becoming a Mistress. Mistress Lace is doing me the favor of showing me around."

Jack smirked and looked to Lace, "She's a jack of all trades. I see you've acquired a new sub. Perhaps he would like to meet my new pet?"

Looking back at Tim, Calleigh gently pulled on his leash, "Stand up toy so Master Jack's pet can meet you."

Jack smiled more as he took his pet's hand and presented her, "This is my pet, you may look at her." Watching as he lifted his head to look at her, he saw his instant response to her and smirked, "If you're a good toy, I'll ask your Mistress if you could have some time with her." Giving her a swift tap on her rear, he instructed, "Greet Mistress Lace's new toy."

Looking upon the new face, Sandra smiled softly as she took in the brunette. Admiring his deep brown eyes and lean torso that tapered down to his hips, she then nodded to Tim, "Nice to meet you, and welcome."

Tim eyed the way her body molded to the leather and swallowed, waiting for Calleigh's instructions. He could say nothing, but he was sure that his body was betraying him, feeling the arousal starting to form within the confines of the leather. He couldn't help his reaction, feeling Shay's eyes on the transaction of formalities. He'd grown to like the sales clerk, but he was powerless to do anything about it.

Seeing Tim's reaction to the women around him, Calleigh smirked and pulled him close to her and purred, "Tell me what you think of Master Jack's new pet, toy. How does she look to you?"

Tim's senses went on overload and he spoke almost hesitantly, "She looks beautiful, Mistress." He could hear Shay's disappointed sigh and fought the urge to turn to her, instead waiting for Calleigh's word.

Knowing Shay would be jealous, Calleigh then leaned in again, "Now look at Mistress Shay...tell me how she look's to you, toy. Do you like her?"

Tim looked to Shay quickly and smirked lightly, "Mistress Shay is gorgeous, and I do like her, Mistress." The look in her eyes melted his heart and he suddenly wished that she held his leash in her hand rather than Calleigh. When she averted her eyes and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, he beat down the desire to laugh, instead remaining quiet.

Approaching him, she looked to Lace, "Mistress, with your permission, I'd like to touch him."

Knowing that she had just all but paired Tim up with Shay, Calleigh reached over to Horatio and began to stroke his head, "Be my guest, Shay." Adverting her eyes back to Jack, Calleigh raised her brow, "Oh and Jack, thanks for that advice, it's working nicely by the way."

Jack smirked and reached for his pet, bringing her back to him. Immediately, she knelt at his side and clutched to his leg. As if nothing happened, he answered, "I see, all it took was a bit of faith. So…" Jack asked, glancing down at Horatio, "how are things going for you, Lace?"

"Good. Just been working a lot this week," Calleigh replied with a knowing smile. Looking down at Horatio and running her fingers through his red locks, she looked back at Jack, "Morris said upstairs was open tonight for play. Anyone you think that's worth watching gonna be there?"

"Well, there was Mistress Ruby and her pet, as well as Delilah and Rex. I was hoping you and your pet would be there as well." Jack noticed Horatio's stance and frowned slightly, "Is everything alright, Mistress?"

"Yes, but I think we're gonna pass on tonight, Jack. Maybe next time though. Tonight...we're just here to mingle," Calleigh said reminding Jack subtlety. Smiling again, she purred, "I can assure you the next time though, my pet and I will put on a show no one will forget."

Jack smiled and nodded, as he looked down at his pet, giving her the cue to move. Walking toward a table, he glanced back, "It's a full house tonight, Lace. Everyone and anyone is here. I hope that you'll find what you're looking for."

"So do I," Calleigh said as she looked around more. Seeing a few new faces, she moved to Jack, placing her hand onto his shoulder and whispering, "Who are the new people over there at the couch? I haven't seen them before."

"That is Master Kurt and his pet, Anya. The couple beside them are Marcus and Mistress Divine." Rolling his eyes, he added, "She's a drama queen, but Marcus seems to like her. Oh, and then standing to their right, that's Mistress Scorica."

Feeling Horatio tense up under her hand some, Calleigh sighed heavily and breathed out, "Yeah, I had a run in with her already. She should be banned from being a Mistress. She has no clue as to how to treat a sub properly...that I have seen first hand. And she doesn't listen worth a shit either."

"I've heard stories, but unfortunately, unless I see it, I can't do anything about it." Keeping his eyes on her, he sighed, "She was just like Diamond- so much potential marred by power. I believe that she's on the prowl again. She says that you stole Horatio from her."

"I don't have to steal what's not hers anyways," Calleigh replied as she took a sip of her drink and stared at the woman. "I wish you could have seen the marks she left on him, Jack. Hell, I should have arrested her for them."

Looking at Horatio, he asked, "Was he complacent in his treatment, Lace? Did he try and get away from her?" Shaking his head, he sighed, "This is where the line blurs, Lace. He asked to be dominated, she dominated him. What happened between them is just that, between them. Unless he comes to me with some evidence of abuse, then…Scorcia continues her practice."

Knowing how Horatio detested Scorcia now, Calleigh shook her head and looked down at him, "I just hope no one else get's hurt like he did. She was out of control with him...and I saw it first hand and made her leave. We both did actually."

Jack listened intently as he took in Scorcia's appearance and quirked a brow, "That's odd. She's wearing a glove. Must be trying something new." The music stopped and he smiled at Calleigh, "There's a session on display upstairs. Those who are interested should make their way up. Downstairs, there's more of a private setting- if you want to break your new toy in properly."

Looking over at Shay and Tim, she chuckled and leaned in whispering to Jack, "I think Mistress Shay is enjoying him right now. But, I might give her a few pointers while we're here. She's anxious to learn."

"So it seems that he's taken a liking to this after all." Arching his brow, he chuckled, "And here I thought it was going to take some convincing." Turning toward the stairs, he gestured to the thinning crowd, "The place is yours, Lace. I'll be upstairs."

"Thanks, Jack," Calleigh replied and watch him and his pet walk off. Bending down, Calleigh whispered softly into Horatio's ear, "Speak freely when I ask...but did Scorcia ever wear a glove around you before?"

Horatio lifted his eyes to her and then back down, thinking hard. He'd seen so many things, endured so much under her hand that the images ran together. Exhaling heavily, he answered in a roughened voice, "I…I can't be sure, Calleigh. Sometimes her hands were covered, sometimes they weren't." Chancing a look to her, he met her gaze and saw the acidic intent then dropped his head quickly, "She's coming over, Calleigh."

"I'll handle her," Calleigh replied softly and then raised his chin, giving him a kiss to his cheek and making sure Scorcia saw. Standing back up, Calleigh's fingers ran through his hair and she cocked a brow at the woman as she approached, "What do you want, Scorcia?"

"I was just coming to apologize for the other night. I was out of line," she answered as she smiled sweetly. Tilting her head, she averted her eyes to Horatio and came closer, watching with a sort of fascination as he flinched. Chuckling, she arched a brow and shrugged, "Still needs work, I see. But I'm not here to kick at the hornet's nest. I noticed that you have another sub and he's with someone who isn't a Mistress. Do you mind if I go and talk to him?"

Knowing Tim wouldn't say anything to her without Calleigh's permission, Calleigh smirked and shrugged, "Sure, go right ahead, Scorcia...have fun with that, okay?"

Scorcia reached to touch her shoulder and smiled widely, "I knew we'd be able to see eye to eye. Thanks." Reaching for Horatio, she ran her finger down the side of his face and laughed throatily, "You always liked my gentle touch."

Removing Scorcia's hand from Horatio, Calleigh eyed the woman, "Horatio, however, is off limits to you...so keep your hands off him."

Snatching her hand away from Calleigh, she seethed, "Don't worry, I don't want him back. I'm on to new and better things." Eying the brunette, she licked her lips. "I've been watching him since you've arrived. He's very obedient, but he needs more training."

"As do you, Scorica," Calleigh replied as she cocked a brow. "You should ask Jack for pointers on how to properly treat your subs...maybe they'd last then."

"Perhaps I just need a sturdier sub." Lifting her eyes in the direction of the young brunette, she smirked, "He looks deliciously sturdy."

"If he wants you...then he's free to leave me. But...it is up to him and only him, Scorcia. And yes, he does know all about you already," Calleigh added and then took a drink.

"Good, then we don't have to deal with the pleasantries then." Leaning closer to Calleigh, she whispered in her ear, "It was nice of you to give him away. I'm looking for someone to break." Stepping away from her, she leaned to Horatio and kissed him on his cheek, "I got some of your best performances. Thanks, sweetheart."

"Just remember what I said, Scorcia...only if he wants. You will not pressure him or lie to him," Calleigh replied firmly, standing her ground.

"No pressure here." Petting Horatio's head lightly, she responded gently, "Be good, fuckboy."

Watching as Scorcia headed over toward Shay and Tim, Calleigh ran her fingers through Horatio's hair to help calm him, "You'll never have to worry about her again. She'll never have you."

Horatio kept his eyes on her form and sighed heavily, "She's no good, Calleigh. I feel like we're leading Speed to the slaughter."

"I filled in Tim about her. He won't have anything to do with Scorcia so don't worry. Besides, I think he's got eyes for Shay anyways," Calleigh whispered and then finished off her drink. Looking back down at him, she continued to stroke his head, "Was that glove she was wearing familiar to you?"

"No, not really. But I can't be sure," Horatio answered, feeling the frustration piling upon him. He met Calleigh's gaze and shook his head, "I wish I could remember. Most of my time spent with her I was unconscious."

Looking back over towards Tim and Shay, Calleigh saw as Tim moved away from Scorcia and closer to Shay. Chuckling, Calleigh sighed, "Come on, pet...let's go rescue Tim from her now."

Realizing that he would have to go back into role, he looked to her and smiled, "Thank you for everything, Calleigh." Bowing his head, he waited for her command, feeling a bit more at ease.

Walking over to the trio, Calleigh raised a brow at Scorcia and then looked to Tim as he stayed at Shay's side as he'd been told. Raising her brow, she addressed him, "Toy...do you wish to go with Mistress Scorcia or stay with Mistress Shay right now? This is your choice."

Enjoying his time with Shay, Tim glanced to the woman who had approached him, knowing it was his duty to get around. As much as he wanted to stay with Shay, he answered, "I choose to go to Mistress Scorcia, Mistress."

Shay let him go and stepped back, the look of utter heartbreak coming over her. She'd loved the time they were spending with each other and it seemed as if they had a built in chemistry, but she could've been wrong.

Knowing she couldn't challenge a Mistress, she nodded, "A- Alright, I'll…um…I think I need to go." She started walking toward the door and stopped, giving him a smile, "I enjoyed my time with you, I wish I knew you away from…this."

Aching to go after her, Tim remained still and true to his role. His expression faltered slightly as he felt her hand tracing the contours of his body, wishing it was Shay instead of this woman.

"You've chosen well, bitch." Taking his leash in hand, she smirked, "If you'll excuse me, Mistress Lace. I think my new pet needs to be broken in."

Pulling the leash from her hand, Calleigh shook her head, "Not so fast." Moving to him, Calleigh reached up and around his neck, taking off the collar and leash and whispered in his ear so Scorcia would not hear, "This is the one I warned you about...the one that hurt Horatio. Be careful, Tim."

"I will, Mistress. Please tell Shay that I'm sorry." Stepping away from her, he nodded and then took his place at her side. Scorcia draped herself over him and placed a kiss on his shoulder. When she stepped away, he was forced down to his knees and his head was pushed down further.

"You listen to me now, bitch. I am your Mistress, you do what I say and when I say it. If you do not do it to my liking, you will be…" she smiled deviously as she locked gazes with Horatio, "punished. Do you understand, bitch?"

"Yes, Mistress," Tim answered obediently.

Hoping Tim would be able to handle Scorcia if things began to go south, Calleigh brought Horatio close and pursed her lips, "So, what's up with the new look, Scorcia. Even Jack said he's never seen you wear a glove before."

Scorcia grinned and ran her fingers through his dark, curly hair. Cutting her eyes up at Lace, she twirled a curl through her finger, "I find that changing up adds to the appeal. Besides, the glove helps against leather burns on my hand. The whip tends to make my hands tender."

"Then maybe you should learn how to use them properly. Become a master of the whip like myself and Jack," Calleigh replied, disliking the idea of Tim with her more and more.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a master at all of the instruments of pleasure that I have." Licking her lips, she then tugged at his hair, "Come, bitch. We can go downstairs and get to know each other better."

Horatio's heart thumped in his chest as he saw the movement, wishing he could be released out of his role. He had to stop this from happening, already knowing what road Speed was about to walk down. Going against everything he'd been taught, Horatio grasped onto Calleigh's leg to get her attention, feeling their departure in the silence that now descended.

Calleigh's sights remained on Scorcia and Tim as they departed to head into the downstairs area and then looked down at Horatio, "You may stand and speak freely."

Standing, he focused on Calleigh, "We can't let him go down there, Calleigh. He's in danger, she's not going to listen to him if he's had enough." Looking into the direction that they went, he sighed, "She's got that look in her eyes."

Scared for her friends safety, Calleigh looked up the stairs to see Jack standing there watching the action going on. Making a decision, Calleigh kept her voice low, "I'll get Jack and the three of us will go down there. Maybe if he see's for himself how she is, we can stop her and he can kick her out the community."

"Maybe, but we need to get down there quickly." Horatio glanced up to see Jack and sighed, knowing he'd broken the role. He could see the questions forming as the older man made his way down and approached them both.

"Mistress Lace, Horatio…is there a problem?"

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh nodded, "Uh, yeah, I think there might be. Jack, is there a way we can get downstairs without being seen? Scorcia went down there with Tim and we think he might be in danger with her."

"Danger?" At the word, he started to walk toward the doors, the connotation of something happening during one of his parties coursing through him like acid.

Moving quickly, he descended the stairs with them in tow and came to rest at the beginning of a long corridor. From the outside, there was no way to tell that there was a vast basement in addition to the square footage that was available. He'd fashioned several different rooms for private purposes, each one holding an assortment of tools of pleasure. The entire basement was soundproof, as well as each room, affording the couples who practiced down here all the privacy in the world.

"Do you know which room she was going in?" Jack asked as he looked to them both. "We can't just open each door to search the room."

Looking around, Calleigh shook her head and ran a nervous hand through her hair, "No clue. Dammit, we should have followed them and then come and got you."

"It seems as if we're going to have to wait." Jack listened as hard as he could, nothing but silence returning to him. He looked to Calleigh and then Horatio, "This is some serious accusations, are you sure she's as dangerous as you make her out to be?"

Looking to Horatio and seeking his approval to show Jack his fading marks, Calleigh was releaved when he nodded and took his wrist in her hand. Taking off the leather cuffs Horatio had worn to hide his injuries, she then reached up to him and also took off the collar. "She did this to him, Jack. His back was a lot worse also, but the aloe has seemed to help it. Jack, she'd beat him unconscious."

Jack took his time to look over the fading marks and arched his brow, "This is serious. They had to have been worse to still be fading like this." A muffled sound caught his attention and he looked to Calleigh, "Did you hear that? These rooms are sound proof, there's no way you can hear …"

Holding her hand up and straining to hear, Calleigh caught a soft muffled out scream of pain coming from the room down and to the left. Going to it, she placed her ear to the door, listening for any sound coming from within. When a shrill male scream broke through again, she moved back quick, "This is the one I think."

Jack placed his hand on the door and then fished into his pocket to get the keys, rambling through them. Finding the keys, he slipped it in and turned the knob, finding that it didn't open. Looking to Calleigh, he shook his head, "This door should open."

"Maybe she has it blocked?" Horatio offered, stepping up, "What is in this room, Jack?"

"A bench, a swing and some restraints. I had a new set put in for tonight, they hang down from the ceiling and come up from the floor to keep the subject sturdy." Another wail met their ears and he shook his head, "I'll get Morris down here."

"Hurry, Jack," Calleigh called out to him as he ran back towards the stairs. Looking at Horatio, she eyed him, "We have to get in there...even by force." Turning, Calleigh began to pound her fist onto the door and yelled out, "MIAMI DADE, PD...OPEN UP!"

Scorcia smiled as she flung the whip again, connecting with his flesh with a sharp snap. His head hung forward as his body heaved, the crisscrossing of the welted flesh driving her desires. Standing back, she struck him again and then looked to the door, the sounds of their pounding meeting her ear. Wrapping the whip around her hand, she approached him, running her gloved hand over the angry marks and whispered in his ear, "You're mine now. Remember that."

Tim heaved as the weight of his body hung heavily, his eyes closed tightly. He'd never known pain like this before, and he wasn't expecting it even though Calleigh had warned him of it. When they came down, he was sure that she would be only slightly rough, but knew exactly the plan when she'd first restrained him and then moved the bench to cover the door. He watched as she first used the flogger on him marking his chest and then turned him around to start on his back. When she finally retired the flogger, he thought she'd grown tired, but was mistaken. It had only gotten worst.

Scorcia pulled at his hair and yanked his head back, licking his cheek, "I'll probably get into some trouble for this, but you shouldn't worry. I'll be back out soon, and then I'm coming to see you, Timothy."

Continuing to pound on the door, Calleigh heard voices coming behind them and looked to see Jack with Morris and another man. Moving out of the way, she looked to Jack, "She won't open for us...get medic's on the phone now, he's gonna need to be checked out."

Jack glared at the door and then addressed Morris, "Morris, if you will. Open this door for us."

Morris moved in front of Jack and nodded to the other bouncer as they both put their shoulders into it. The door gave away and Morris stepped out of the way, allowing Jack to come through.

Seeing the young man hanging from the restraints, Jack's eyes shot to Scorcia and hardened, "Meredith, what are you doing in here? You know I don't condone this type of practice here." Motioning to Morris, he instructed, "Get him down from there."

Horatio stepped through to see Morris and the other bouncer taking Speed down and started for him, only to be held back by Calleigh. Looking to her in disbelief, he questioned, "Calleigh?"

"You can't be involved, Horatio...and neither can I. Tim will need to tell his side of the story at the hospital," Calleigh reminded him. "All we can do is be there for him and support him through this." Calleigh's eyes then traveled to Scorcia and bite out, "I will see that you are brought up on charges for this. Don't think you're getting away with what you've done."

"I always get away with it, Lace. Always." Looking to Jack, she smirked, "I'm sure you don't want the exposure this is going to bring, do you Jack? Your best bet is to allow me to walk out of here, and transport them to the hospital, keeping the spotlight off of you."

Jack looked to the trio as the two bouncers held the young man up and sighed, bowing his head, "As much as I want to help you, Lace, this is how it's gotta be. I can't have this type of intense exposure."

Tim moaned in pain as he tried to lift his head, his eyes unwilling to focus. Calleigh came into view and he mumbled weakly, "Face…she…"

Going over to him, Calleigh gently pushed Tim's sweaty hair back, "What, Tim? What are you trying to say?"

"Calleigh…don't wash my face," Tim answered before lapsing into unconsciousness.

Horatio looked to her and then to Tim, shaking his head, "He should've never come down here with her." Lifting his eyes to Scorcia, he growled, "You had better hope that there is no underlying damage."

"And if he doesn't press charges, I am. This has gone on too long now, Scorcia." Looking to Jack, Calleigh clenched her jaw, "Jack, my suggestion is to never have her back here and warn all the subs about her otherwise she'll end up killing someone with what she's doing here."

Jack nodded and glared at Scorcia, "You're not welcomed here, Meredith. Be very certain, if anything happens to this young man, I will make sure that you pay for it. You're not to practice anymore, and if you choose to do so, I'll spread the word that you're toxic."

Flinging out at Jack, she was brought back by the bouncer, her fury evident, "You can't do that, Jack! I was just doing what I'm born to do! This is what true dominance is about, none of this petty kiss my boots bullshit. Hearing the exact moment when a person spirit breaks…When there is no fight left in them…That's the true essence of being a Dominatrix."

"That is where you are wrong. What you are doing is abuse and torturing a person, even after a safe word has been used!" Calleigh seethed and felt as Horatio's hands held onto her arms to hold her back. "I see this type of abuse day in and day out and I'll be damn if you get away with any of this!"

"Losing your cool, Lace and in front of your sub no less? I think you still need to be taught a thing or two. When I'm finished with my Timothy, then perhaps we can set something up." Pushing the bouncer off of her, she groused, "Get your hands off of me. I'm walking out of here on my own."

Still being held back by Horatio, Calleigh glared at the other woman, "And for your information, he stopped being yours when you didn't stop at his safe word!"

As Scorcia walked out of the room, Horatio held Calleigh closer to him in an effort to calm her, "Calleigh, we have to focus on Speed now. Let her go." When it was certain that she was calmed, he released her and then came to Speed, seeing his chest lift shallowly. He could see the whelp marks along with the reddish splotches that he knew would be turning into bruises.

Kneeling, Horatio shook his head, "We've got to get him to the hospital."

"I'll call ahead and have Alexx meet us there. He trusts her," Calleigh replied as she moved to Tim's other side and knelt down. Looking up at Jack, she asked with an annoyed voice, "Can your guys help us get him to our car being you don't want your party to end?"

Hurt by her tone, Jack exhaled lightly, "Morris, Kent, help them get him to the car." Watching as the two men lifted him, he looked to Calleigh, "I'll make sure all the arrangements are taken care of, Calleigh. I'll disperse the crowd and be at the hospital as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it," Calleigh replied as she moved with the men, leaving Jack standing there alone. Clenching her jaw for allowing Tim to go with Scorcia, Calleigh felt her emotions beginning to slip and took in a deep breath to steady herself. As they began to ascend the stairs, she watched as Horatio moved in front of them and carefully lifted Tim's legs to help them up.

* * *

Sitting in the chair, Tim stared out into the stormy weather, his demeanor matching the unfamiliarity of the gray skies. He'd been sitting in the chair for almost two hours, lost in his thoughts about what had happened to him. He remembered the night clearly, from meeting with Shay to being introduced to Scorcia, he saw the images clearly as they paraded through his mind. It wasn't until he was led down a dark stair case that his memory began to fade. The one thing that didn't fade was the feel of the leather biting into his giving flesh and her words to him.

"_You're mine now. Remember that…"_

The echo of her voice caused a slight tremble and he closed his eyes to ward off the anxiety that followed. He was ready to face what was awaiting him that night, but he wasn't nearly as prepared as he should've been for the mental fallout.

A soft knock came and Tim opened his eyes quickly and cleared his throat, "Ah…come in."

Slowly pushing the door open and stepping in, Calleigh readied herself for what she would be seeing. Lifting her gaze up to him, her breath seemed to catch in her throat at the bruises and angry red welts that she could see. Nervously, she tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, staying close to the door, "Hey, Tim..."

Looking to the door, Tim brought up the shirt to cover what could be seen and attempted to smile, "Hi, Calleigh. Come in and take a seat." When she hesitantly approached he sighed, "I would stand to greet you, but then you'd have to help me sit down. Four bruised ribs tend to put a hamper on moving around."

Already knowing of his injuries, Calleigh moved to the bed and took a seat on it but kept her eyes down, "Tim...about what happened. I...I..."

"No, Calleigh. Don't," Tim instructed, cutting off her apologies. Shaking his head, he forced himself to stand and slowly made his way to her. Sitting next to her, he grunted as he wrapped his arm around her and sighed, "I knew what I was getting into. I made the choice to go with her down to those rooms. You taught me well, Calleigh. So don't blame yourself."

Shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes, Calleigh sighed heavily, "I shouldn't have let you go with her though. I knew what she could do...and I didn't stop it."

"This is why we did it, Calleigh. So that I could get in good with the Mistresses, to find Marcy's killer. I knew what was going to happen." Tim reached to wipe her tears away and winced, "Don't cry, Calleigh. I'm okay. I'm going to heal."

"You didn't go in for this though," Calleigh replied softly and lifted her eyes to him. Taking in a shaky breath, she then whispered, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did, Calleigh. It happened and now we have to move on from it." The pain began to eat at him and he took his arm from around her slowly. Trying to get settled, he grimaced and groaned, as he moved forward more. Feeling her hands on him, he shook his head, "It's alright, Cal. I'm okay. So…tell me….tell me what's going on. Were you able to get the DNA off of my face?"

Letting him settle himself, Calleigh nodded and wiped at her eyes again, "Yeah...we got samples. Valera is running them through and awaiting the results. Tim, you really need to press charges against her. She can't get away with this."

Tim nodded and breathed out heavily, "I've decided to press charges. I don't want her to become a thorn in my side." Silence cloaked them for a moment before Tim arched his brow, "Have you talked to Shay yet? I wanted her to know that I didn't mean to leave her high and dry."

Shaking her head, Calleigh looked over at him, "No, not yet. I haven't been back to Generation X since the party to see her. If you want, call there and ask for her. I think she's working tonight."

"I'm pretty sure she hates me now," Tim answered heavily. Unable to get comfortable, he groaned as he moved, going back to the chair slowly. When he sat down, he exhaled roughly and closed his eyes, waiting until the searing pain passed.

Licking her lips, Calleigh took in a deep breath and then released it before speaking, "Tim...I think...I think if you explain to her that you made a mistake...and only said you'd go with Scorcia because you thought it'd please me...she might understand. It's either that or blow your cover and tell her the real reason you were there."

"I can't do that." Lifting his eyes to her, he asked, "Do you think she will take a call from me? The only thing I can do is explain it to her as best as I can without putting the investigation in jeopardy."

Shrugging some, Calleigh sat back more on the bed and got comfortable, "I don't know really, Tim. But, you do need to try at least...that is, if you like her and all."

Tim smiled lightly and shook his head, remembering easily the way his body reacted to her. The smile grew and he chuckled, "I do like her a lot. I want to see her again."

"Then call her and get this ironed out between you two," Calleigh replied with a small smile. Pushing back a strand of hair, she added, "Tell her you want to get to know her outside the community too. You know, what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean." Staring out, he shook his head slightly and chuckled under his breath, "I don't know how open I'll be to a repeat of this, but maybe she'll want a relationship away from it."

Smirking some, Calleigh looked away and then back over at him, "You know, she wanted me to help train her as a Mistress. If she's trained properly, this won't ever happen again, Tim. Then you two could enjoy a new side of life...so to speak."

"We'll see how it goes, Calleigh. For right now, I'll just settle on talking to her." Tim looked out into the gray skies, allowing the silence to settle among them before asking, "How's Horatio doing? He hasn't come by…"

"I know. He's been really busy at the lab. He did say he was gonna try to come see you after work tonight though," Calleigh replied as she shifted some in her spot. "I think he's like me right now...feeling guilty about what happened to you."

A frustrated sigh escaped and he shook his head, "You both taught me all that I needed to know, you both told me exactly what to express. There's no need to be guilty about this. I survived, Calleigh, and now, more than ever, do I understand what H went through."

"But what you both went through should never have happened. People like Scorcia...they give dominatrix a bad name. They're like venom to the rest of us." Getting up off the bed, she went over to him and knelt down beside him, "What Horatio and I showed you, that is the proper way. Safety always comes first."

Tim met her gaze and smiled, "I know, and I've become fascinated by it all. I just…I'll just have to get over this hump in the road. Maybe this life is for me, maybe it isn't, only time will tell." Exhaling, he looked back out, "Do you ever think that you'd ever leave this type of life behind?"

Thinking about it, Calleigh shook her head and shrugged, "I don't really know. That would depend really on what was going on in my life."

"So, if H asked you to leave the life behind, you would?" Tim asked as he narrowed his brow. He wanted to know just how much living the life of a Dominatrix meant to Calleigh.

Blinking slowly, a small smile formed and Calleigh answered honestly, "If he asked, then I would...for him. He means a lot to me, Tim."

Tim nodded and then looked toward her, seeing the truth in her eyes. It was very apparent that Horatio was a part of her life, if not the center, and she would do anything for him. He gave her a smile and sighed, "I guess that's what love will do for you. I'm looking for that."

Until that moment, Calleigh hadn't thought of it in those terms and lowered her eyes and smiled a little more. Realizing that she had in fact fallen in love now with the red head, she looked back to Tim, "Yeah, I guess you can say that, Tim. I...I do love him."

"Now that you've taken that step, the question remains…does he know?" Tim held her gaze steadily as she pondered on the question and his grin grew as he tilted his head, his voice holding a slight sarcastic edge, "It's one of those simple, yet defining questions, Cal. Does he know that you love him?"

Biting the inside of her lip, Calleigh stood back up and moved back to her spot on the edge of the bed, "Well...not exactly. Neither one of us have stated it to the other."

"I see. So you two are just…waiting for the sky to fall then? What's holding you back?" Talking about their relationship helped Tim to forget about the pain and anxiety, but he was hoping he wasn't stepping over the line.

Looking down and staring at the floor for a few moments, Calleigh finally shook her head and answered, "I don't really know. I guess we just want to make sure, ya know? I mean, we really haven't been together all that long."

"You've known each other forever, Calleigh. And…you know what you feel, don't you?" Catching her questioning expression, he amended, "I mean, you know how you feel about him, what's the hold up? Do you think that he loves you?"

"I...I think he does...I'm just not sure, Tim," she replied softly as she looked up at him. Taking in a deep breath, she shook her head, "We really haven't talked that much about a true commitment to each other outside of dominatrix."

Tim could hear the hesitation in her voice and decided not to push it further than it should go. Taking her hand, he squeezed it, "I'm sure that there's a bond there, Calleigh, past the dominatrix. Just let it take its course, it's going to happen if it's meant to be. I'm just saying, don't let it pass you by."

Looking up at him and giving him a soft smile, Calleigh nodded and spoke softly, "I won't. Just do me a favor...call Shay and explain things to her. I know she really likes you...and I think she wants to get to know you better, as a person."

"I'll give her a call," Tim promised with a wide smile. He arched a brow and then added, "Don't forget to leave me the number, okay?"

Reaching into her purse, Calleigh brought out her wallet and then began to leaf through it. Finding the card she wanted, she handed it to Tim and then placed her wallet back, "There you go. Like I said, she should be working tonight...and I think her shift starts in about an hour." Standing up and collecting her purse, Calleigh smiled down at him, "I've got to get back to the lab. Call me if you need anything?"

"I will." Turning the card in his hand, he smiled, "I can't thank you enough, Calleigh, for everything. Take it easy, alright?"

"You do the same, Tim." Leaning down, Calleigh gave him a kiss on the cheek and then stood back up, "I'll come back by and check up on ya."

Tim smiled and nodded, glancing out the window, "I hope you brought an umbrella, it looks like it may rain some."

Looking out with him, she chuckled, "No, I didn't. Oh well, a little rain won't hurt me." Looking back to him, she asked, "Okay, I'd better get going. You need me to bring you anything when I come back?"

"No, I've got everything that I need. Be careful out there, Calleigh." He watched her leave and smiled at her as she turned to wave to him, nodding. Even though he'd tried to assuage her guilt, he could still see the vestiges of it, exhaling lightly. There was only one way to let both her and Horatio know that he was going to be alright, and as he stared out at the growing clouds, he assured himself he would be strong enough to over come the fear that now resided within him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Walking down the hallway and looking for the room number Tim had given her, Shay pursed her lips some, wondering exactly what he wanted to talk to her about. Since the night of the party, she hadn't talked to Lace or him, and wasn't sure if she even should now. Her feelings for the brunette were strong, but she wasn't looking to get her heart stomped on again.

Finding the room number he'd given her, she took in a breath and knocked on the door. _If it doesn't go well, you can just leave and find someone else_, Shay, she thought to herself and then heard him call out for her to enter. Pushing open the door, Shay went in, closing the door behind her and looked over towards the bed and found him sitting there, bruised up and red welts coming around his shoulders. Crinkling her brow, she took a step forward, "Hey."

A small smile began to ease over his lips as he sat up more, wincing at the jostling of his ribs. The phone call was filled with hesitation on both of their parts, but as he pushed through it, he knew he was doing the right thing by asking her to come and see him. There was so much he wanted to explain to her and he hoped that it would clean the slate for him.

Allowing a moment to pass, he then gestured to the seat and offered, "Take a seat, Shay?"

Having decided on the way there to give him a chance to say what he needed to say, Shay nodded and walked over to the chair and sat down. Seeing the IV line coming out of his arm, she cleared her throat and asked, "What uh...what happened to you?"

"A bad decision," Tim answered as he glanced to the IV in his arm. He grimaced as he turned to her more and then sighed, "I was a bone headed to leave you, Shay. There was a reason why though." Catching her curious gaze, he offered, "I was supposed to take Scorcia up on her request because…I'm a cop. I'm investigating the murder of Marcy Rawlings, but you may know her better as Mistress Diamond."

Sitting back at the information, Shay nodded and looked down at her hands and chuckled slightly, "So...it was all an act then. You're not Lace's sub."

Furrowing his brow at her, he shook his head, "I think you're misunderstanding something here, Shay. The submissive routine, yes, that was an act, but you…I wasn't acting. My body can't hide the reaction you were pulling from it. What I feel for you, is the truth, Shay."

Looking back up at him, Shay shook her head, "Then why couldn't you have told me all this before the party?" Getting up, Shay began to pace some, "Do you even realize how I felt when you all but dismissed me there at the party?"

"I couldn't risk jeopardizing the case, Shay. I couldn't blow my cover. I was supposed to get around to all of the Mistresses and check them out. The one who killed Marcy would have a cut on their hand. I had to get close to them, so …I came up with the idea of doing this." Watching her pace, Tim felt his heart racing in his chest, hoping she was taking this all in. He realized as he was lying in bed recovering, that Shay was the one he'd been looking for. And now he ran the risk of losing her.

"I didn't want to blow you off, Shay, but I had to get to Scorcia." Turning slightly and pulling up his shirt to expose the expanse of his back to her, he exhaled, "Little did I know what I was stepping into with her."

Looking over towards him and seeing he'd exposed his back for her, Shay's curiosity kicked in and and she went over to see. Wincing at the sight of his marked up back, she shook her head and breathed out, "She...she did this to you?"

Nodding slowly, Tim pulled the shirt down and took his time settling, blowing out a huff of air as he laid back. When he gathered himself, he looked to her, "I thought that if I could get her alone, I could find out if she had a cut. She took me down to the basement and strung me up. The first time, she hit me, I was shocked, but not surprised- Lace told me I would probably be put through the paces, but she started to hit harder. She had more than a flogger and a whip, but I don't know what it was. I just know that she started in on me with that when I fell silent."

Reliving the moments he could remember, he shook his head, "She wasn't happy until I started screaming again. The whip…I didn't think she'd stop."

Going back over and sitting back down in the chair, Shay took in a shaky breath at the details and asked softly, "How did you get away?"

Knowing he had to preserve their status, Tim explained, "Lace and her sub came for me. Lace knows exactly how Scorcia works, and…she…she saved me from her." Tim looked to her, his expression devoid of any feeling, "Scorcia blocked the door. She was going to keep at it."

"What's going to happen to Scorcia then?" Shay asked as she continued to watch him.

"I'm going to press charges against her. Lace seems to think that if she's stopped, she can't continue to abuse her subs. She gives all the Dominants a bad name. She can't be allowed to do this." Anger rose up inside of him and he bit out, "She didn't care about the safe word, or if she broke me. All she cared about was her pleasure, and she was getting that through my pain."

Looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, Shay nodded and then looked back up at him, "I'm sorry that it happened to you, Tim. But, you are right, she does need to be stopped. She'll have a reputation like Diamond had and that's not a good thing."

"If I can stop her, I will." Tim closed his eyes for a second and then opened them to look at her. A small smile came over him and he gestured for her to come closer. When she did, he grasped her hand, "Despite all of this, Shay, I still want to get to know you. I think…I think that we were on to something. I want to see how far it goes…if you're willing."

Looking down at him, Shay considered what he was saying. In the little time she'd been able to be around him, she'd grown fond of him, and not just for his looks. Swallowing, she nodded and looked him in the eyes, "I'm not looking for another heart break, Tim. I need someone that will be there if I need them."

"I understand completely, Shay. I'm willing to be there," Tim answered straightforwardly. Still holding on to her hand, he smiled more, "I wouldn't have called you here if I wasn't serious about this. I never go into something halfheartedly. It's what got me here in the first place."

Keeping hold of his hand, Shay smiled some and nodded. In all actuality, she did want to get to know him better and see where things might go between them. Raising a brow to him, she asked, "And will you be having to go back undercover at parties when you get out of here?"

"I'm going to be out of commission for a while, but I suspect, if we haven't found anything by then…" he looked up to her and sighed, "Yes, I will have to go back under. But…you were wanting to learn from Lace. Perhaps, if she teaches you, you and I can go."

Surprised at his offer, Shay felt a slight blush cover her cheeks, and looked down at their hands and shrugged some, "You'd want to go there with me?"

"Yes, you've proven that you can handle me," Tim answered with a wide grin, "and you do look awesome in leather. I think it's a no brainier actually."

A smile formed and Shay licked her lips at his compliment and then looked back up at him, "I guess I need to get hold of Lace then. Hopefully she won't be too busy."

"I'm sure she can work us in." Tim gazed at her and asked, "Did you have dinner yet? I can ask them to send up another toxic tray."

Laughing lightly, Shay sighed, "I won't touch hospital food with a ten foot pole. Besides, it's not really food from what I hear."

"Well, order something, it's on me. I wouldn't go as far as to call this our first date- I want that to go off better than this, but if you're hungry…"

"You like pizza?" Shay asked as her smile grew some. "I know a great place near here that delivers."

"Order up then. Maybe we can walk down the hall to the soda machine. They want me to try and move as much as possible now." Gesturing to the bag in the corner, he smirked, "My wallet's in there, grab it for me?"

Seeing the duffel bag in the corner, Shay went over to it and brought it to him. Giving him a smile, she then fished her phone out of her pocket, "Okay, anything you don't like on your pizza?"

"Anchovies, mushrooms. Other than that, have at it," Tim said as he rambled through the bag. Pulling out his wallet, he opened it and pulled out a couple of bills. "We're going to have to get change."

"I can get the drinks, Tim," Shay said as she looked up the number in her phone and then placed the call. Looking at him, she smirked, "You're buying dinner...at least let me get the drinks, okay?"

"Okay," he answered, slipping the bills back in. He waited for her as she made the order and then moved to get up, asking, "You don't mind if I slow you down some? I can walk with you to the machine."

"That's fine," Shay replied as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. Watching him move slowly, her brow crinkled, "You sure you're up for this, Tim? I mean, I don't want you hurting yourself more."

"I'm…I'm going to be alright. I just have to take it easy." Wincing as he swung his legs over, he breathed outwardly and smirked, "I hope you don't hit as hard as she does."

Shay's expression dropped some and she shook her head, "I'd never do anything like that to anyone, Tim. I'd rather kill myself then hurt someone like she did to you."

Tim's grin morphed into a frown and he sighed, "I didn't mean to imply that you would, Shay. It was insensitive of me to say." Shaking his head, he offered, "I apologize for that, Shay."

Looking down some, Shay began to feel a little awkward and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "Uh...it's...it's okay, Tim. You have every reason to be leery."

A heavy silence descended and he glanced away, shaking his head, "I still shouldn't have said it." Returning his focus, he smiled lightly, "But enough about me and my trust issues, what do you say we go for those drinks?"

Nodding her head, Shay watched as he slowly stood up and struggle with the IV line. Moving over to him, she reached for the IV and rolled it forward for him, "Maybe this will help."

Tim smirked and breathed outwardly as he gained footing and nodded to the door, extending his hand, "Let's take this one step at a time then. Care to lend a helping hand?"

Giving him a smile, Shay nodded and with her other hand took his. Making sure the IV was clear of the bed, Shay looked to him as they moved slowly towards the door, "Are you sure you're up for this, Tim?"

"Yeah, if I don't start moving now, it's going to be hell to pay. The doctor's said it was better that I started to get around." Wincing he exhaled heavily, "Four broken ribs says differently though." Faltering slightly, he shook his head, "I'm going to be alright, Shay. I'm just going to have to go slow."

"O-Okay," she replied as she continued to hold onto his hand. Coming to the door, she opened it for them, setting the stopper down to hold it open and then moved the IV pole through with them following, "Scorcia better hope I don't see her before you press charges."

Tim laughed, holding his side as he stopped. The pain got the better of him and he took a deep breath, holding his hand out, "I'm alright." Gathering himself, he stood for a second longer before starting off again. He could see the hesitation in her steps and assured, "I'm going to be fine, but let me ask you a question…Has Scorcia ever been to Generation X?"

Thinking about it, Shay's brow crinkled and then she answered, "Yeah, once on my shift. I think she'd gotten some handcuffs. She was really picky about it too. Wanted them to be as close to police handcuffs as she could get...without a safety release on them. I told her that would have to be something she ordered offline. Why?"

"I was thinking," he said before he paused briefly, "perhaps we could map her patterns through her purchases. I see she went for the cuffs that had the least likelihood of being safe, I wonder if there were any other items she'd have to order offline."

"Well, yeah. There are lot's of things that we don't carry that have to be ordered from online specialty stores. Certain kinds of whips, restraints, I know some people go as far as ordering things like speculums and all," Shay said as they began to move again. "If you want, I can watch out for her and let you know when she comes back into the store."

Tim looked to her and smiled, "That would be great. Just as long as you don't get into any trouble. We can find another way if there's a risk." Eying the machine, he blew out a tuft of air, "That machine looks farther and farther away."

Looking down the hallway to where the drink machines were, Shay then looked back up at him, "Do you want to wait here and I'll go get them...then we can get you back to the room?"

Not willing to give up, but feeling winded, Tim nodded, "I'll…I'll just wait here."

"Okay. Any particular one you want?" she asked as she made sure he was near the hand rails on the wall.

"Anything will be alright," he answered, grasping at the rail. He watched as she quickly went to the machine and came back with two sodas, fighting the spasms of pain that began to over take him. Bracing himself for moving again, he closed his eyes, "Remind me not to do this again."

Looking towards the nurses station, Shay came close to him, letting him use her body to help support him, "Tim, if you want, I can get you a wheelchair. It'll give you a rest anyways."

"That would probably be best," Tim admitted as he held on to her. Despite the pain, he could feel her warmth and he smiled, speaking breathlessly, "Hey, you smell good."

Chuckling some, Shay shook her head and moved him back to the wall, "Thank you. Now stay right there, I'll get a wheelchair. Dinner should be here soon."

"Good, because I really should eat something," Tim answered as he slumped against the wall. He held on as tight as he could, waiting for her to return with the chair. In what seemed like an eternity, Tim felt her hands on him, pulling him away from the wall and sitting him down gently. Her hand touched his cheek and then on his shoulder as they began to move, his eyes closing slowly in an effort to calm the raging storm inside of him.

Walking Tim back to the room, Shay could tell something deep down was bothering him. Deciding it best to wait and see if he'd open up on his own to her, Shay moved him back to his room and over to the bed. Rolling the IV pole back into place, she turned around and kneeled down in from of him, "Want to stay here in the chair or get back into bed?"

"I think it's safer in bed. Just get me up there and I'll do the rest." Tim breathed out heavily as she moved about him, making sure that the brakes were down. Her touch prompted him and he put as much effort as he could into getting himself back onto the bed, hoping that she wasn't taking all of the weight.

Once she got him on the edge of the bed, Tim put up a hand to stop her and spoke breathlessly, "A minute, and then I'll get the rest of it."

Not liking to see him in pain, Shay ran her hand through his unruly hair as she gazed at him, "I wish there was something I could do to take away the pain."

Tim gave her a small smile and shook his head, preparing himself for the next move. He closed his eyes and exhaled lightly, "It's only going to take time, Shay. Just being here makes it all better." He opened his eyes to look at her and nodded to the bed, "I think I'm going to lie down now. I've done enough work for the day."

"Okay." Moving to where she could help him more, Shay helped Tim onto the bed the best she could and even adjusted his pillows back behind him to make him more comfortable. Smirking some, she helped him sit back, "You know, consider yourself lucky, mister...I don't usually visit anyone in a hospital."

Settling himself slowly, Tim bit out, "You…got something against a hospital?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Shay replied as she brought the sheet up for him. "Let's just say I don't agree with the way most doctors practice medicine."

Focusing more on her, Tim arched his brow and studied her, taking in the tension that now cloaked her. He didn't want to delve too much into her personal life- especially when it was so early in their relationship, but he was intrigued and needed to know more.

"So, did something happen to you or someone you know that brought you to this perception?"

Taking her seat in the chair again, Shay took in a deep breath and looked down at her hands as she picked at a fingernail, "Yeah, you could say that...it...it was my dad. But, I really don't like to talk about it much."

"Okay," Tim responded as he looked away from her. The atmosphere tightened under the strain of silence and Tim cleared his throat, wincing at the power behind the action and followed up, "Um…if you're uncomfortable, you…you don't have to stay, Shay."

Shaking her head, Shay finally looked up and over to him, her shoulder slightly slumped, "No, it's okay, Tim. I'll be fine. I know you need to be here to heal."

Another wave of silence washed over them and he looked to her with a sort of curiosity that was hard wired into him. She was something of an enigma to him; all at once expressive but still held a slight bit of mystery as to who she really was. A small smile inched across his lips as he chuckled and shook his head, seeing her confusion.

"I'm just wondering, how did you get the job at Generation X? There's something telling me that you haven't always been into this sort of thing."

A sudden laugh emerged at his question and Shay looked away for a brief second before looking back at him. Seeing the curiosity in his eyes, she sighed, "No, I haven't. I uh...I never really worked before to tell you the truth. My family, well...they are well off so everything's been paid for all my life. A friend of mine took me there when she went to get a bachlorett gift for one of our friends and well, it all caught my interest in some ways."

With his interest piqued even more, Tim nodded, "You like it because it's so out of the norm for you. You're willing to further this fascination and become a Dominatrix?"

"Well..." she replied as a slight blush crept up, "I like the mystery of it. Plus, seeing how Lace was with you and her other sub, I just think I'd like to be able to experience something like that, even if it's only one time."

"You know," Tim started as he glanced down at his hands as they twisted the sheet, "at first, I was against the practice wholeheartedly. I saw what had been done to Lace's other sub and I was disgusted. But when she explained to me the difference between a mistress who knows what they are doing, and one who doesn't, I started to give it a chance." Looking to her, he snickered, "That night in the store was my first night doing anything. I was…not prepared. Despite that, and well…what Scorcia did to me, I don't think that I would completely turn away from it. It's…intriguing."

"I've met a few of the other Mistress' and Masters, all of which have been really nice to me. But, then you've got people like Scorcia...and Diamond that aren't in it for the right reasons. I could see that when I met them. Now, one thing we have a lot of that comes into the store is subs, they're usually buying things off a list there Dominants have given them...and do it with pleasure," Shay replied as s he got more comfortable in the chair.

"I can see why. Lace made it easy to want to obey, to please her. She has nothing but her sub's best interest at heart. There's a vast difference between her and Scorcia." Tim exhaled lightly and raised his brows, "Her sub is ready and willing to do anything she pleases. I've never seen anything like that before."

Turning more in the chair towards him, Shay nodded her head towards him and asked, "So have you known Lace and him for awhile or just meet them for your assignment?"

Unsure of how to this would go over with Calleigh, he decided to disclose everything. Eying her intently, he spoke sternly, "You have to promise me, Shay that you'd keep this to yourself. No one can ever know this."

Hearing the seriousness of his tone, Shay nodded her head as she looked at him intently, "Yeah, sure, Tim...anything. It'll stay between us only."

Tim took in a deep breath and released it with a scowl, his words straining, "I do know Lace and her sub. Mistress Lace is also known as Detective Calleigh Duquesne and her sub is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. We are all CSI's and we are all investigating the death of Marcy Rawlings." Giving her a moment to process the information, he reached for her hand and then added, "Calleigh's not afraid to show who she is, but she'd rather keep her status as a Dominatrix on the low."

Taking a moment to let it all sink in, Shay extended her hand to him. He was opening up to her and trusting her which is more then most men had done with her before. Nodding slightly, she tilted her head, "So...she's a true Mistress then...but also a cop. Wow, no wonder she can keep her cool around people like Scorcia." Looking at their hands, she lifted her brow, "So, her introducing you to me was all a part of the plan?"

"No, not at all. I was there to gather information, and well, learn how to dress for the part. I don't think that she knew that you were working, but she is observant. She could see how much you were interested in me." Tim smiled and squeezed her hand, "I could feel your interest, even if I couldn't see it while in role."

A small smile formed and Shay looked back up at him, "Yeah, well, I didn't think you'd be the least bit interested in my being your were with La...I mean...Calleigh."

"I was very interested. You don't know how much it took me not to break role. If you remember correctly, I was punished for looking at you." Tim chuckled lightly and shook his head, "I wish I could've seen your face when that happened."

Chuckling some, Shay licked her lips, "Well, I was a bit surprised...but, I was also intrigued. I honestly didn't think she's do that right there in the store. And then when my boss came out, well, I didn't want you guys to get in trouble or anything."

Tim couldn't help but laugh at the memory of that night, groaning at the pain that coursed through him because of it. Grimacing, he seized slightly before taking a short breath, exhaling slowly. In what felt like forever, Tim finally relaxed and closed his eyes, resting his head back. For a long moment, no one said anything, the silence coupled with the slow hum of the air conditioner filling the awkward space.

Finding the words, he whispered, "I should've never went down there with her."

Hearing his whispered words, Shay squeezed his hand, her voice coming softly, "You did what you thought you had to do, Tim. You were trying to find Diamonds killer." A knock came to the door and she stood up, "That's probably dinner...I'd say stay in bed...but uh, I don't think you feel up to moving right now anyways."

"And you would be right," Tim answered, looking to her. He could feel the apology on him and as he watched her go to the door, he continued, "I'm sorry about this, Shay. I'm not the most congenial at the moment."

Opening the door, Shay smiled as the delivery guy stood there awkwardly. Paying him, she took the pizza and closed the door back, "I don't blame you for this, Tim. I'd probably be the same also." Moving the tray table over to him, she set the pizza on it and got their drinks, "Look at it this way, it's giving us a chance to get to know each other a little better."

"Yes, something I've been wanting to do for a long time now." The grumble in his stomach became evident and he laughed lightly, "And I guess you just found out your first thing about me; my hunger waits for no one. Open her up."

Smiling more, Shay opened up the box, revealing the hot fully loaded pizza. Getting some napkins, she handed him one and then reached for a piece. Handing it to him, she then got herself one and took a seat, "I think you'll really like the pizza from there. I haven't found any in Miami that can touch them."

Wasting no time in digging in, Tim took the slice and bit down, the heat hitting his mouth instantly. Hissing in pain, he then blew out, cooling the piece before swallowing. Nodding, he smiled more, "When you're right, you're right. This is some good stuff. How come I never knew about this place before now?"

Chewing her mouthful, Shay then wiped her mouth and smirked, "Guess someone wasn't looking in the right place. But, you know it now. I was out one day shopping and stumbled across it myself. I won't eat pizza from anyplace else now."

"I can see why, it's phenomenal," Tim answered as the phone rang. Looking to Shay, he groused, "They would have to call at dinner time." Placing the slice down, he reached for the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

Opening her car door to leave work for the night, Calleigh tossed her purse onto the passenger seat and then got in, "Hey, grumpy. How you feeling?"

Recognizing her voice, Tim's demeanor lightened tremendously and he glanced to Shay, "Well, I was just having dinner…with a guest. Shay came by to visit me, and we ordered out. What are you up to?"

Chuckling some at the news, Calleigh closed her door and slipped her key into the ignition, "Just getting ready to head out. I was going to stop by and see you...but, being you have company, I'll just come by in the morning. I take it you two are getting along better now?"

"Yeah," Tim answered as he crinkled his brow at her. A string of cheese hung from her lips as she pulled the slice away, her own giggles starting to fill the room. Unable to help himself, Tim laughed and shook his head, "C-Calleigh, can I call you back?"

Raising a brow and chuckling herself, Calleigh turned on the air conditioning, "Sure. You two have fun, okay?"

"I-I'll call you later, Cal." Hearing her hang up on the other end, he placed the phone down and laughed more, "Is that cheese long enough for you?"

Breaking the cheese from her slice, Shay covered her mouth, trying not to laugh as she chewed. Finally swallowing, she chuckled, "That was proof of how extra cheese on a pizza is supposed to be. Nice, gooey and lots of it."

"It's got it's attributes, that's for sure," Tim said as he glanced away from her. He could feel the color coming in his cheeks as he snickered and looked back to her, "You're the first that I've ever seen to have fun with cheese."

Licking some sauce from her finger, Shay giggled and shrugged, "What can I say...I try." Getting another smile from him, she spotted a small dab of sauce on the corner of his lips. Getting up, she moved to the bed and raised her brow, "Be still." Wiping from the corner of his mouth, she smirked, "Better."

Her touch sent a different sensation through him and he held her gaze, smiling lightly. After a second, he sighed, "Yes, I do believe it's better."

Continuing to look at him, Shay finally looked away and blushed some, "I uh...I think we'd better finish before the food get's cold." Looking back at him, she let her fingers trail down his arm to his hand, "You need to get your strength back."

Grinning mischievously, he nodded, "That's going to be my number one priority, Shay." Hesitating to break the moment, he averted his eyes to the slice of pizza and took another bite, the feeling of something happening coursing through him.

* * *

Putting the finishing touches on dinner, Horatio moved toward the patio, pushing the door open. In anticipation of tonight, he had managed to get all of his work done and out of there at a decent hour, already knowing Calleigh would be late. Instead of going out, he suggested that they have dinner at his place and then spend the remainder of the evening relaxing with each other. With all that had happened recently, they were both due for some relaxation.

As soon as the slight breeze caught him, Horatio exhaled, feeling it cleanse him. His mind was filled with a myriad of thoughts, mainly of Speed and how he was progressing along. The weight of guilt hung about him and as he stared into the darkness, he couldn't help but feel that all of this was his fault.

Walking in the front door to his home, Calleigh took in a deep smell of the fragrant air that had made it's way out of the kitchen and to the door. A slight grumble of her stomach caused her to smile as she went in search of Horatio. Seeing the back sliding glass door open, she set her purse onto the couch and headed over to it. Looking out, she found him with his back to her, looking out towards the darkening sky over the Atlantic. Moving quietly out the door, she walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waste, "Dinner smells wonderful."

All of the doubts were banished at the sound of her voice and her touch, a small smile coming over him. Placing his hand on hers, he exhaled lightly, "You have impeccable timing. I kept it on low to keep it warm." Turning in her arms, he cupped her chin and lifted it, to look into her eyes as he traced her face lightly, "How was your afternoon at work?"

"Long and full of dead ends. We're still awaiting the DNA results from the sample we took from Meredith though. Maybe it'll turn up something we can use," Calleigh replied as she leaned into his soft touch.

"Yes, but right now," he answered softly, "you can leave that all at the door. No more talk of work." Leaning toward her, his lips brushed against hers and he smiled more as he moved away slightly, "We're just going to relax tonight."

Smiling, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I like the sound of that." Reaching up, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and sighed, "I saw Tim at lunch today. He was asking why you hadn't been down there to see him yet."

Horatio bowed his head slightly as he nodded, "Yeah…um… I was meaning to go by there…" He could feel the heaviness inching over him and released her, turning back to the Atlantic, the true reason hovering at the surface. He didn't want to face Tim knowing that he had a part in all of this, knowing that he could've stopped any of this from happening.

"I can't, Calleigh. I can't see him like that," Horatio finally whispered, shaking his head, "not when I helped put him there."

Moving back to him and rubbing his back in slow circles, Calleigh leaned against him slightly, "Tim's not blaming us for what happened to him, Horatio. He said he knew what could happen, that we warned him...but he wanted to make sure she wasn't the one we were looking for."

The memory of seeing Speed bound and whipped coursed through him and his voice strained, "We knew what she was capable of, Calleigh. We knew how far she would take it."

"And Tim was warned. He made the decision to go, Horatio. We didn't force him into it. But, we also rescued him from getting hurt any further as well," Calleigh added as she looked up at him.

Horatio turned back to her and frowned, "And that makes all this okay? There had to be another way." The frustration culminated and he stepped away from her, "Scorcia's in the wind now, and we're no closer to solving Marcy's murder…This isn't…it's not working."

"Well what else are we supposed to do, Horatio? Tim knew the risks he was taking...he was given the option of staying with us. Be glad we were able to get him out," Calleigh replied as she watched him.

"Be glad? He could've gotten killed, Calleigh. This isn't worth it," Horatio answered back. "We're not doing this again, Calleigh. I'm not going to risk Speed, or anyone else just to catch this murderer."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Calleigh raised a brow, "Tim's wanting to go back in...and I'm willing to help him do so if that's what he wants to do."

"No matter what I say, right, Calleigh? Do I have a choice in this, Mistress?" Horatio's tone bordered on the precipice of anger and he glared at her, "We're not in your little play room, Calleigh. Here, I have to make the choices, I have to make the decisions to keep everyone safe."

"Fine then...you be the one to tell Tim then." Heading back inside, Calleigh snatched her purse off the couch and pulled out her keys, "I'll be at home."

Horatio kept his back to the door and heard the slam of his door echo through the home. Shaking his head, he leaned on the railing of his patio, the flurry of thoughts coming back to him in a rush. He was determined to keep everyone safe, especially with Scorcia's whereabouts being unknown. As much as he was furious at Calleigh, he couldn't fathom life without her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

The darkness of the neighborhood seemed to fade as the red and blue lights of patrol cars lit the area in an eerie light. Pulling up to the scene, Calleigh's brow crinkled as she looked around, not seeing a CSI Hummer on scene as of yet. Getting out, she closed up her car, her hand then going to the waist of her pants and adjusting her badge as she walked towards the driveway. She'd been awaken by the sound of her cell phone going off with dispatch calling her in to work a homicide.

Seeing Frank standing with another officer near the garage entrance, Calleigh headed for him and gave him a small smile when he noticed her heading his way. Meeting him halfway, she pointed towards the house, "What we got, Frank? Dispatch said something about a homicide."

Exhaling heavily as he shook his head, he glanced at the house, "Yes, and a dozy too. It was called in by a neighbor, who is standing over there to the side." When Calleigh glanced over, he continued, "He says that he came home and saw the door slightly ajar. He went over and found the victim, a Carter Reese. From first blush, it looks like this Reese guy is really well…" Watching as Calleigh walked away from him, he wrinkled his brow, calling out, "You're welcome!"

Walking towards the door, Calleigh tried to push the name of the victim out of her head, hoping it wasn't her friend. Entering into the home, her eyes scanned the floor as she walked slowly, mindful of disrupting any evidence that had been left behind. Raising her line of sight slightly, her eyes came to rest on the prone blood covered body and her heart sank. Shaking her head, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. Slipping them on, she came to rest near the body and knelt down. Seeing the massive trauma to his head and the dozen or so stab wounds to his chest, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Carter."

"He's been brutalized," he said gently as he came to rest behind her. His hands rested on his hips as he stared at the floor in front of him, already knowing what was under the sheet. From the address given by dispatch, Horatio had driven from his house, glad that he had his spare kit in the trunk of his car. By the time Calleigh had entered the scene, he'd been through the house once, his thoughts going to a man who he'd known both professionally and personally.

Kneeling, Horatio exhaled lightly, "Rage fueled this, Calleigh."

"So our killer stuck again then. This isn't random. Whoever it is is escalating," she replied softly as she continued to looked down.

Reaching for the sheet, he pulled it back, gesturing to his wrists, "He was bound at one point, Calleigh, very tightly. Do you know of anyone whom Carter would allow to do that to him?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh adverted her eyes and sighed, "No, he never let anyone subdue him. He was a Master only...not even his subs we're allowed to restrain him."

"So, he wasn't on guard, meaning he was friendly with his assailant." Taking a good look around, he frowned, "Difference between Marcy's place and Carter's…the lack of violence. It's all centered on him, not his surroundings. Marcy's place was trashed."

"Maybe an unsuspected visitor," Calleigh replied as she stood up and moved away. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "I'll have to wait for one of the others to get here with a Hummer so I can get an extra kit."

Horatio could feel the coolness of her words and sighed as he stood, turning to watch her as she waited, seeing the stiffness in her body. They hadn't spoken at length since their fight and he could tell that she wasn't going to concede in any capacity. Stepping up to her, he spoke gently, "Calleigh…"

"I'll be fine, Horatio. I'll uh...I'll wait outside until the others get here." Moving away from him, Calleigh headed back the way she'd came, making sure to not touch the walls or furniture along the way. When she got outside, she took in a deep breath to steady herself and then moved over to the driveway to wait.

Perceiving that the moment was lost, Horatio exhaled and turned back to the body, his thoughts running wild. The target had changed, but the action had not and he was virtually looking at the same murder. Taking great care not to disturb the scene, he continued to peruse his surroundings, noticing how succinctly in place everything was. There was practically no disturbance, save for Carter's body on the floor, but everything else was spotless. It was as if he'd just appeared on the floor.

Continuing to circle the room, he glanced up to see them coming, noticing as Calleigh detoured and moved to another part of the house. When Eric came to him, he exhaled, "Thanks for coming, Eric."

Nodding and holding onto his kit, Eric looked around some and then towards the body, "Yeah, no problem, H. I got here as soon as I could. Wolfe should be here shortly too. So, what we got?"

"Carter Reese, fifty four years old, found by his neighbor in this manner. I checked around the house and there's no other evidence of blood, other than where you see. I haven't had a chance to get outside yet."

Maneuvering around, he came to the body and knelt, "The ME's office is sending someone- Alexx is a bit busy at the moment. But what I can tell, is that he's got blunt force trauma and several stab wounds. When the ME comes, we can get more information."

Taking in the information, Eric nodded and raised his brow slightly, "Okay, I'll get started outside and also on the front door. See if we can get any fresh prints. Think we're looking for the same suspect as the Rawlings murder?"

"It seems to be, but there are inconsistencies. We're going to have to really pay attention to the details here." Horatio glanced around and saw the scene come alive with movement, more investigators and personnel arriving. Growing irritated, he exhaled, "Make sure we keep a containment on this, Eric. I'll be in the bedroom."

"Okay, H." Watching as the older man walked off, Eric began to instruct the unneeded personnel to wait outside until they could enter the home. Once they had moved back out, he sighed and shook his head, "This is gonna be a long night." Heading to the door, Eric stopped and placed his kit down. Opening it, he pulled out his gloves, slipping them on and then his flashlight. Turning it on, he began to shine the light onto the dark heavy oak colored door, looking for any clues.

Finding Calleigh in the master bedroom, Horatio stopped at the door jamb, watching her move effectively and exhaled. He hated the silence that was between them and the coldness that came along with it. Folding his arms about his chest, he asked, "Have you found his other room?"

Standing up from her position at the dresser, Calleigh glanced back at him and then shined her flashlight back down onto the wooden surface, "No need...I already know where it is. Down the hallway, second room on the left. The key should be in the vase on the table next to the door...same as mine."

Taken aback at her knowledge of his personal room, he asked, "You were his sub, weren't you?"

"No." Calleigh replied firmly as she continued with her work. "He helped me with a sub of mine once...I just remembered him reaching into the vase for the key and thought it was a good idea."

"I see. So you've spent some time here with him then?" Horatio asked, watching her. Her actions were stiff and her voice lacked the warmth that he was so used to. Silence fell between them and he sighed heavily, "I'll go and check the other room then."

Using her tweezers, Calleigh picked up a long brunette hair looking at it, "Fine...and don't worry, my prints and DNA won't be in there."

Horatio stopped short and took a look at her, the venom in her voice hitting to his very core. She hadn't said another word after that, but he could feel the abruptness of it. Instead of going toward the room, he closed the door and stared at her now confused expression, asking, "I know, wrong place, wrong time, but humor me on this. Is this…is it over between us, Calleigh?"

Closing the evidence bag, Calleigh sealed it and then looked to him, "What do you think, Horatio? I mean, you sit there and blame yourself for something we had no control over...and then criticize both me and Tim cause we both want to go back undercover to find the person doing all this!"

"You're upset because I wanted to keep you both safe? This is what it's all about, Calleigh. Someone's out there killing people who are apart of our community, and you don't see the need to be safe?"

"I took an oath to protect these people, Horatio...to protect them from a maniac like this one! And if that means putting myself in the line of fire to protect them then I will!" she seethed as she glared at him.

Horatio nodded and looked away, "I took that same oath, Calleigh and I don't take it for granted. But I've come to the realization that along with that oath, I swore to protect those who I work with, who I love." Despite the words that were said, he saw her shake her head and sighed, knowing that he hadn't reached her, "I'll be in the next room."

"Whatever," Calleigh mumbled as she turned back and began to label the evidence bag and trying to focus on the case instead of the tension between them.

Her dismissive demeanor struck him hard and he opened the door and left without saying another word. Her actions spoke loudly and for the first time in a long time, Horatio felt the overwhelming sense of darkness fall over him.

* * *

Dropping the file on his desk unceremoniously, Horatio rounded the desk to sit down and glanced at the clock, scowling at how slow the day seemed to become. It was as if it had stopped completely and had refused to move on in defiance. All the days now seemed to move at a snail's pace, pitting Horatio against the idea of coming home to an empty house and the promise of an equally long night. Since Carter Reese's scene four days ago, Horatio hadn't spoken to Calleigh, and it was starting to wear on him. He'd missed her, the way she smiled, her touch, her voice either laced with soft admiration's, or stringent with command. He missed everything about her but even so, he knew that she wasn't going to concede to his desires. As far as he'd knew, she put a stop to their relationship with the dismissive wave and wasn't looking back. Now he had to pick up the pieces and move on.

The phone ringing brought him out of his stupor and he answered it as he'd done everything recently, his tone cold and unaffected, "Caine."

Eying the printout that she held in her hand, Valera jumped slightly at the tone of which Horatio answered his phone. Wondering f it was a bad time, she fumbled over her words briefly, "Oh, I...I'm sorry, Lieutenant. If this is a bad time..."

Ignoring her concern, Horatio rubbed his brow and asked, "You're calling because you have results, Miss Valera?"

Raising her brow, Valera swallowed and nodded slightly, "Uh, yes, sir. Um, the sample we had on file from the Rawlings case...I ran it against the sample from Meredith Long...they came back as a match, sir. Ms. Long was there."

Sitting up more, Horatio's attention was drawn to the conversation and he glanced at the clock again, "You're saying that Meredith Long's DNA was in Marcy Rawling's home?"

"Inside and out, sir. The blood samples that Tim collected that we didn't have a match for, they all matched to Ms. Long's...including the samples for the neighbor's garage floor," Valera added with a slight smirk of her own.

"Well, this certainly opens up things. Miss Valera, I'll be down to get the results personally. Good job." Hanging up, Horatio moved from behind his desk and then to his door, filling his hands with his cell. Dialing furiously, he descended the stairs and then rounded the corner, slamming into something hard. Looking down, he saw her bending to pick up her files and bent to help her.

Handing her the last of the files, he cleared his throat, "Um…sorry, Calleigh. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Frustrated that she would have to go back through the files again and make sure they were all back in order, Calleigh adjusted them in her arms, "I guess you weren't." Going around him, she began to head back toward the layout room to go back through the files once more.

"Calleigh," he called out to her. When she stopped, he caught up with her and then faced her, reminding himself of where he was. It was time that they put this aside and work on getting their relationship back on track. Casting his gaze down, he exhaled, "Calleigh, we have to talk."

"We have to talk or do you have more demands to make?" she asked with a slight edge to her tone.

"We have to talk. I was hoping you could meet me for drinks tonight?" Horatio could see how irritable she was and exhaled, "That is if you want to talk."

Calleigh eyes went to one of the tech's that past them and when he was out of range, she glared back up at Horatio, "Depending on when I get out of here will determine whether I'm there or not."

"Fair enough. I'll be at McMartin's, seven o'clock. I'll be waiting for you."

"Fine," Calleigh replied and then turned back, her heels clicking on the floor. Clenching her jaw, she went into the layout room and dropped the files onto the table. Standing there for a few minutes to compose herself once again, she began to go through each file, making sure all the information was placed back into each one.

The run in with Calleigh threw him slightly and as he made his way to DNA, he attempted to bring himself back. It astounded him as to how fast things had turned for them, her cold demeanor confusing him. It was his intention to only protect them, but she was taking it all out of context. He hoped that by meeting with her and talking this out, they could come to some sort of understanding. First, however, she would have to show up.

Pushing through DNA, Horatio came to rest at the table, looking to Valera just as she handed him the report, "This is Meredith Long's profile?"

"Yes, sir," Valera said and then leaned against the table some. "As you can see, a perfect match to the DNA samples found at the Rawlings residence."

"Well, this gives us probable cause. Now we can get a warrant." With his mind firing off in different directions, Horatio lifted the report and gave Valera a small smile, "Good job, Ms. Valera. This is exactly what we needed."

A smile formed and Valera nodded, "Just doing my job, Lieutenant. I'll uh, get the reports written up here shortly and sent up to your office."

"Thanks," Horatio replied as he turned to leave. Coming out of the door, he looked up to see Eric passing and held up the preliminary, "Eric, we have Meredith Long at Marcy Rawlings' home, the DNA sample just hit."

Stopping, Eric looked over the reports and then to Horatio, "Meredith Long...wasn't that the woman who put Speed in the hospital?"

Horatio cleared his throat nervously and nodded, "Ah, yeah, she is. At the moment, she's in the wind, but we can issue a BOLO. Perhaps she hasn't left Miami just yet." When Eric handed him back the report, he asked, "Have you found anything else at the Reese house?"

"We got a partial from the door, but it wasn't enough to get a match. Also, Calleigh sent his answering machine and cell phone to the AV lab to see if they could come up with anything there. So far, just a bunch of calls from his office and a few women uh..." Blushing some, Eric sighed, "asking him to train them."

"Well, he was a Master in the community. Did you happen to get the names and numbers of his contacts? I think if we ask around, we can get somewhere."

Nodding, both men began to walk again, "Uh, yeah. I gave a copy to Frank to see if he could track any of them down. Uh, H...there was one in his cell phone of someone we both know. I was just coming to talk to you about it."

Horatio stopped and frowned, "Eric…who was on his cell?"

Looking around to make sure no one was within earshot of them, Eric sighed heavily, "Calleigh...or I should say Lace as it was listed, but I recognized her home number."

Nodding, Horatio waved it off, "Yeah, she said that she would often consult with him about her subs. When was the last call from her?"

Stopping suddenly at his comment, Eric looked around and then crinkled his brow, "Say what, H? Calleigh...she...she's in on this stuff too?"

Unaware of his divulgence of Calleigh's role in the community, Horatio looked to Eric in confusion. Only when he asked again did it dawn on him and he shook his head, "You have to keep this under wraps for the moment, Eric."

Blowing out a tuff of air, Eric shook his head and looked back to Horatio, "H, if Stetler gets wind that Cal's involved...he'll have her job."

"More of a reason to keep this down. Now, when was her last call to Reese, Eric?" Horatio could feel the fury beginning to grow, remembering the question of how many times she'd been in his house. Starting to walk more, he attempted to quell the sparking anger to no avail.

"Three days ago. The call log showed she was on with him for about ten minutes," Eric replied as they reached the stairs and began up them. "We think he put an astric in front of his favorite peoples names...she was one of them."

"Three days ago," Horatio intoned deadly. Continuing his pace, he tried to bury the information deeply, knowing he had a job to do. He'd question her later. Focusing more on Eric, he asked, "Do we know what the call was about?"

Shaking his head, they reached the landing and headed towards Horatio's office, "No...not unless Cal fills us in. He probably picked up immediately when she called him."

"That is regrettable." Coming to the door, he paused slightly before looking to Eric, seeing the concern in his eyes. Calleigh had suddenly become a person of interest, and Horatio had revealed the one thing that she had wanted to keep private. He was going to have to spin the wheels to keep Stetler away from this. Scratching at his brow, he sighed, "I'll get Calleigh. We need to get some answers."

Handing over the information, Eric nodded and then slipped his hands into his pockets, "I'll keep her name out of my report for now, H...so you can get to the bottom of this. I don't want to see Cal getting in trouble for living her life."

"Neither do I, Eric. Neither do I." Holding up the file, Horatio sighed, "Thanks, I'll get with Calleigh and get back with you on this report." Eric nodded and left and Horatio glanced in the direction of the layout room, dreading what he was about to do.

Taking great strides, he came to the door to see her still in there and paused for a second to gather himself. Pushing through the door, he exhaled loudly and cleared his throat, "Calleigh, we need to talk."

Placing a report back into the proper file, Calleigh glanced over at him and then back to the papers in front of her and reached for another, "I'm kinda busy right now, Horatio. I said I'd try to meet with you later."

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Horatio bit out slowly. Glaring at her, he approached her more and slammed the file down, "I thought you said that you had minimal contact with Carter Reese? Mind telling me what your conversation with him comprised of?"

Not liking his tone or where the conversation was going, Calleigh turned her head towards him, glaring up at him, "I don't see where that is any of your business, Horatio. It was a personal matter...and that's all I'm going to say."

"None of my business?" Horatio asked, incensed. It was then that he knew that the relationship they had was gone, in its place a coldness that he was uncomfortable with. Pushing that aside, he frowned, "Would you like to explain this to Stetler? Once he finds out that you called the vic three days ago, he's going to demand that you be fired."

Clenching her jaw, Calleigh turned from him, her anger rising more. Closing the files back that were laid out in front of her, Calleigh took off her lab coat and placed it onto the table before finally looking back at him, "If that's what happens then so be it. The conversation was personal...and I'm not going to reveal what it was about."

Disbelieving that she would deny him information, he rubbed his face roughly, his voice now becoming weary. He didn't want to see her gone, but she was leaving him no choice, "Calleigh…you have….you have to come clean about your involvement with Carter Reese. It's the only way that you can save yourself from any undue exposure."

"He was a friend and that's it," Calleigh stated as she raised her voice slightly to him, not caring who could hear.

"A friend?" Horatio questioned loudly. He took a step toward her and scowled, "And this conversation is too personal to even inform me about? What kind of friend was he to you, Calleigh?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Calleigh raised a brow at him and glared, "A very good friend. Or is that what you're not wanting to hear?"

Horatio shook his head and turned away from her, "Not what I want to hear? Do you know how this sounds, Calleigh? How this looks? You called him three days ago. You could become a person of interest. It would be to your best interest to tell me what you talked about."

Her anger got the best of her and Calleigh finally bite out, "Fine, you want to know, Horatio? It was about him hooking me up with some new sub techniques. Happy now?"

The fury eased tremendously and he took a step back, "New…sub techniques?" Suddenly, the issue at hand was no longer her involvement with Carter Reese, but of a personal nature. She'd been learning more techniques, even as they hadn't been practicing. Looking to her, he asked, "Do you have another sub, Calleigh?"

"Why should you care?" Calleigh said as she pushed past him and headed towards the door, no longer wanting to be around him.

Moving toward her, he reached for her arm and held her back, answering roughly, "I care, because I need to know, Calleigh. I need to know if we're truly done. I need to know if you're done with me, _Mistress_."

Jerking her arm away from him roughly, Calleigh looked up at him, her eyes narrowing, "I guess you'll find out tonight, now won't you?"

Rendered speechless, Horatio stepped away from her completely and moved for the door. Taking a look back, he exhaled and shook his head, "Forget McMartin's."

"Fine then," Calleigh bite back, eying him as he stood there.

The anger was undeniable in her eyes and he averted his, pulling the door open, "Don't worry about anything else, Calleigh. I guess you've made your decision."

Watching as he left out, her eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Taking in a shaky breath, she breathed out and then headed for the door herself. The need to get away was too great and Calleigh knew if she stayed she'd more then likely be fired for cursing someone out. Pulling her keys from her pocket, she walked swiftly towards the elevator, her destination already in mind.

* * *

After checking out at the lab for the rest of the day and then driving around town for a few hours to help calm herself, Calleigh finally made her way to the apartment building nestled down near Miami Beach. Parking her car and getting out, she pushed her hair back from her face and then turned to look out at the beach. Throngs of people still dotted the sand and along the waters edge and sail boats moved by slowly out in the water. Turning back, she looked up at the tri level building and then headed for the main door.

Going in, she slipped off her sunglasses and then headed to the elevator, pressing the button. Not having to wait long, the doors slid open and she stepped in, pressing the button for the third floor and then waiting. As the compartment moved, she leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes until the lift came to a stop. Pushing off the wall when the doors opened again, she headed down the quiet hallway to his door and then knocked, hoping he was and that she wasn't disturbing him.

Moving about slowly, Tim walked down the hall of his apartment, coming from his room when he heard the knock at the door. For the most part, he was left alone during the day, taking it easy and allowing himself to heal. The nights were saved for Shay both when she was working and on her nights off, taking the time to get to know her better. If he could recall, Shay wasn't due to come over yet, and he hadn't gotten a call from her.

Coming to rest at the door, he threw the locks and opened it to reveal her, seeing instantly that something was very wrong. Her eyes seemed to be caught in between fury and despair, and her movements were erratic. This was definitely not the Calleigh he was used to.

Stepping aside, he offered, "Won't you come in, Cal?"

Moving into the apartment, Calleigh turned back to him as he closed the door and then looked around, "I uh...I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No, not at all. I wasn't doing anything in particular," Tim said as he narrowed his brow, approaching her more, "but something's bothering you. Have a seat, Calleigh, and we'll talk about it."

Walking over to the couch and sitting down, Calleigh folded her hands in front of her and stared down at her hands, "It's over...me and Horatio are no longer seeing each other."

Sitting down slowly, Tim's surprise was evident in his tone, "What? Why…what happened? Calleigh, you and Horatio are…over?"

Shaking her head slightly, she looked over at him and breathed out, "I should have never gotten involved with him. I knew that it probably wouldn't work...and it didn't." Looking back down at her hands, her brow crinkled slightly as she finally spoke again, "It's probably for the best anyways."

"You don't honestly believe that do you, Calleigh? Horatio…he pretty much worships the ground you walk on. He would've done anything for you." Taking in the dour expression, he asked, "Can I ask what happened?"

Sitting back, Calleigh stared out across the room for a few moments, her thought going over the past few days and the tension that filled them. Shaking her head, she sighed, "We've been fighting since that days I told you to call Shay. Anyways, he still blames himself for what happened to you...and wanted us to forget about any more undercover work at the parties. From there...everything just seemed to...explode. Then with Carter's death now...they found my name in his cell I guess and Horatio was none to pleased with that."

"They found your name in Carter's cell records? Calleigh…" Shaking his head as he tried to process the information, he closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. He knew that Horatio was blaming himself wholeheartedly for the incident with Scorcia, but he didn't know it was to this degree.

Opening his eyes, he turned to Calleigh fully and exhaled, "Do you want it to be over, Calleigh?"

Exhaling, Calleigh leaned forward onto her knees, her head bent down as she stared at the carpeted floor, "I don't know, Tim. All we seem to do is fight anymore. I...I think all of this was a bad choice on our parts and none of it should have ever happened."

"Have you ever stopped to think to just…talk to him? I mean, I know you're speaking, and words are coming out of your mouths, but are you really communicating with him?" Tim leaned forward on his legs and looked to her, "What I saw, before all of this stuff happened, was a couple who really cared for each other- no, loved each other. I saw devotion…I'm just saying, Cal, don't be so quick to let it go."

Crinkling her brow some, Calleigh sighed, "He asked me to meet him tonight...then later...before I left and after he interrogated me about Carter...he told me to forget it." Shaking her head slightly and then lifting it, she pursed her lips, "So you see, it's just not going to happen between him and I."

"Make the step, Calleigh. Take that first step, call him out. If you care for him, like I think you do, you have to fight for him." Tim shook his head and smirked, "And relate to him on his level. There's no need for roles in this conversation."

"I'm not sure if he'll even listen at this point, Tim. He doesn't trust me anymore," Calleigh replied as she looked away from him again. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "I'm just gonna move on."

"If you want my opinion, and because you're sitting in my living room, I think you do, I think that will be a very, very bad mistake, Calleigh. You love him, it's easy to see, you just have to communicate that to him." Arching a brow, Tim asked, "Are you…afraid, Calleigh?"

Giving him a dead pan look, Calleigh shook her head and got up, stretching her back some, "Hell no I'm not afraid, Tim. I just can tell when something has ended...and it's obvious it has ended between him and I."

Tim chuckled and then nudged her, "So the question becomes, if it's over between you, then why are you here? If you're moving on, why are you questioning yourself?"

"I'm not. I just needed to get away from the lab for awhile and no one will look for me here," Calleigh replied dryly. Sitting back down, she sat back some on the couch, "How are you and Shay getting along?"

Perceiving the change of topic, Tim smirked, "She and I are getting along swimmingly. She comes by, we talk. It's a good thing we've got going on."

Nodding her head in understanding, Calleigh raised her brow and sighed, "Well, at least something good came out of all this. I'm happy you two are getting along so well. I think you both are a good match."

"Calleigh, whether you know it or not, you and H are…You belong together. Because it got tense, you're ready to just let it all go?"

"He doesn't trust me, Tim. Hell, he thought I was more then just friends with Carter," Calleigh said, her frustration growing again.

"Were you explicit as to your relationship with Carter? Did he have anything that led him to believe that you would be anything more than friends to Carter?" Seeing her frustration, he reached to take her hand and assured her, "If I'm going too far with this, let me know, but Calleigh, H never goes into anything half cocked. If he feels something deeply, he verifies, then takes action. Was there anything that could've painted another picture for him?"

"As soon as he walked into the layout room, he through down a file and demanded I tell him why I had talked to Carter a few days ago. I told him it was a personal matter and non of his business...then he brought up Stetler and him finding out and me getting fired." Shaking her head, she pulled back her hand and stood up, starting to pace, "I told him it was none of his business and that Carter and I were just friends."

"I think the issue of trust is not lost on Horatio, Calleigh. He trusted you beyond measure, and he trusted you to tell him anything. Refusing to answer the question told him that you didn't trust him. You two were supposed to be together in this, if there's no trust, then there is no relationship. It's a two way street, Cal."

Continuing to pace, Calleigh sighed heavily, "I ended up telling him, Tim...I had called Carter about some new sub techniques...and Horatio went over the edge with that one. All of a sudden everything went from the case to our personal life...if that's what you even want to call it."

"Can I ask how long it's been since you've had a session with him, Calleigh?" He watched her pace incessantly and he stood to approach her. Standing in front of her, they collided and he grasped her shoulder, "Calleigh, c'mon, relax. This isn't going to work itself out on your anxieties."

Looking up at him, Calleigh then looked away. She knew he was right and exhaled, "The last time was right before the party. He hasn't wanted to since...I tried, but he didn't feel right about it."

"His trust, his faith, it's gone. And then he finds that you're getting new techniques, what was he supposed to think, Calleigh? He feels that now that you're upset, you're going to move on. I'm sure he asked you about that, what did you say?" Tim released her shoulders and then watched her before sitting down again, feeling the stiffness trying to come back.

Thinking back to the fight, Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, "He asked...and I told him he'd find out tonight. That's when he canceled us meeting later. Tim...it...it wasn't the time or place to be discussing any of that."

Tim shook his head and sighed heavily, feeling the need to keep at it. He'd never seen the love and devotion that they both held to each other, yet denied each other the knowledge of it. Tim knew that he had to get them to see that. "I think he feels threatened, Calleigh. You weren't as forthcoming as you could've been, you were both on the defensive. His perception of this entire thing is blurred, and unless you talk to him- communicate with him, this is going to be a lost cause."

His words hit her hard and Calleigh's shoulder slumped some, feeling the weight of the stress she'd been under. Going back over and sitting down next to him, she held her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees, "I don't think he really wants to talk about it anymore, Tim."

"At least clear the air with him, Calleigh. If you have to work with him, there's going to have to be a modicum of trust somewhere, and you can't have it with the way you two are acting at the moment." Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, "Relationships are hard, building them back up once they've fallen are even harder. If you're not up for the challenge, then…Perhaps you're not meant to be."

Lifting her head slightly, Calleigh nodded and lowered her hands back down, "We'll see." Looking to her watch, she saw the time and stood back up, "I've got to get going. I still need to go to the store and run a few errands."

"Alright, Calleigh." Taking his time to stand, he then walked with Calleigh to the door, allowing a sliver of silence between them. Reaching the door, he opened it and then looked to her, giving her an assured smile, "Calleigh, things are going to work out, okay? It's rough right now, but…if you fight for this, you're going to come out on top."

Nodding, Calleigh moved to him and gave him a chaste hug before pulling back, "Thanks for letting me vent, Tim."

"No problem, Calleigh. It's what friends are for," Tim answered as he smiled. Squeezing her hand, he exhaled, "You have a road a head of you, Calleigh. Both of you are very…stubborn." Snickering lightly, he followed up, "If you have anything you need to talk about, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Thanks, Tim." Leaving out, she headed back towards the elevator, still unsure whether or not she should still even try with Horatio. It was going to have to be something she thought on long and hard. Reaching the elevator, she pressed the button and waited for it, her mind already trying to work everything out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Making a turn onto the familiar street, Horatio's mind was a flurry with emotion as well as confusion, the day slowly descending into hell after his confrontation with Calleigh. In what had been the ending to a tumultuous week, the end had come for them, leaving Horatio despondent. Not only did he have to deal with the impending case, but his worries also extended to Tim, and then to Calleigh, knowing that his refusal to go into sessions with her would compound the problem. He couldn't slip into the role, knowing that she wasn't compliant with his orders in the lab, the results of that would have been disastrous. A slight bit of trust had been misplaced, throwing them both off.

Gripping the wheel, the images of an enraged Calleigh filled his mind and his heart ached, knowing that he'd lost out on the one true thing in his life. He imparted his trust, his faith to her, and in turn, she discarded it, not even giving him the benefit of being discharged out of her care personally. As he left her in the layout room, each step pushed him into the darkest recesses of his mind, a place he trusted her not to let him fall into. Now, he felt lost more than anything else, knowing that he would have to find another way. He'd fallen in love with Calleigh, and couldn't see himself becoming anyone else's sub. It was with that thought now, that he turned into the driveway of the one person he knew he could trust to hear him out.

Parking the car and getting out, Horatio paused for a second to gather himself and then strode toward the door. He hoped that he hadn't interrupted Jack from his evening, but as a matter of circumstance, he needed someone to talk to.

Sipping on his Brandy and looking over some financial reports that had been faxed over to him from his office, Jack placed them down and took another sip of the amber colored liquor. Once he placed it back down, he rubbed his eyes and reached for the remote to the flat-screen TV and turned it on. Engaging the sound sound, he sat back in his recliner and began to relax.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught his attention and his brow crinkled. He knew he wasn't expecting any guests and reached into the side of his chair and brought out his gun. After the two murders within the Dominatrix community, he'd taken to carrying it with him, not knowing who they might try to come after next. Walking into the foyer and then to the door, he looked out the pep hole to find Horatio standing there. Unlocking the heavy door, Jack opened it and immediately noticed the lost look Horatio now carried. Looking back behind him and not seeing Calleigh with him, Jack's attention went back to the red head, "Horatio..."

Taking a quick glance, Horatio noticed the gun by his side and then looked to his friend, his tone weary, "I hope I haven't intruded on your evening, Jack. I…I just needed someone to talk to."

Shaking his head and moving aside for him to enter, Jack the slipped the safety back on his gun, "No, no you haven't. Please, come on in, Horatio." Watching the man come inside, Jack closed the door and motioned for them to go to the vast living room. When they went in, Jack turned off the TV and took his seat back in his chair, "Please, have a seat. Would you like a drink, Horatio? You look as if you could use one."

"No thanks, Jack. I still have to drive home," Horatio answered as he sat down. Interlacing his fingers, he shook his head and sighed, "Jack, it's over between Calleigh and I. I think…I think she's moving on to another sub."

Crinkling his brow in confusion, Jack adjusted himself in the chair more, getting more comfortable, "Are you sure, Horatio? I thought you both were doing so well with each other though. Surely, you must be mistaken. Calleigh thinks the world of you."

A mirthless chuckle issued from him and his brows rose, "It would seem that was true, Jack, but lately…" Shaking his head, he then frowned, "Lately, I haven't been able to reach her. Since our colleague was put in the hospital by Scorcia, I've been on edge. I never wanted anyone to get hurt and Speed did. He was hurt because I chose to do nothing to stop it." Pausing, he looked to Jack and asked, "Is it unreasonable to want to protect those you love and care for?"

Thinking about what Horatio had said, Jack pursed his lips and then reached over for one of his cigars, "No, it isn't. But...it is wrong to beat yourself up over something you had no control of, Horatio. You're friend knew of the risks involved, yet he still agreed to go with Meredith downstairs. That was a decision he made, not you. But, what was happening to him was stopped by you and Calleigh trusting your instincts and going down there after him."

Struck by the same words virtually told to him by Calleigh, Horatio nodded, "I understand…but…in order to keep them safe, I had to keep them from harm. I didn't want them to go under again, Jack. I just…I couldn't live with myself if someone got hurt worse. And with Scorcia, that's all but given."

Smiling, some, Jack then lit his cigar, puffing on it for a moment and then blowing out a tuff of smoke, "Horatio, do you honestly think that young man would put himself in that situation with her again?"

"No, I don't, but Scorcia's…Meredith's clever. She'll find a way to get what she wants, and she wants Speed. She's not through with him, I saw that for myself, Jack. Meredith is relentless, she's going to do what she needs to get her goal. Taking them out of the equation is the only thing I know to do, but Calleigh doesn't think so. She's willing to continue."

Taking another puff off his cigar, Jack pointed over to Horatio, "Put yourself in Calleigh's shoes so to speak, Horatio. She's doing what she's been trained to do as a police officer. She's a very intelligent woman...personally I don't think she would continue with this if she didn't think she could. Granted, yes, it is dangerous...but isn't what you do just as dangerous?"

"I think everyone's taking for granted how destructive Meredith is," Horatio countered as he moved to get up. Pacing, he shook his head, "But I understand your point, Jack." Losing himself to his thoughts, he then creased his brow, the conversation transitioning. So many thoughts interceded in his mind and he turned to Jack, imploring, "Trust is an important part of the relationship between a Mistress and her sub, right Jack?"

"It's the most important thing there is, Horatio. You know that," Jack stated as he watched the red head. "Why do you ask?"

"She doesn't trust me," Horatio returned, taking to pacing again. "Carter Reese…she and him were friends. She was in touch with him three days ago, making her a person of interest. I asked what it was that she discussed with him and she told me it was none of my business. Does that sound like trust to you?"

Wanting to help Horatio get to the bottom of his problem, Jack took in and puff from his cigar and then flicked the ashes into the ashtray, "Horatio, first off, how were you when you approached her on the subject? Were you already mad or upset with her?"

"I was upset. She had already not been forthcoming about her dealings with Carter, and now she was refusing to give information that could've pertained to the case."

Crinkling his brow and trying to get to how all of this had actually started, Jack reached for his drink, "Okay, let's try this, Horatio. When did you and Calleigh first start having problems and why? Was it over your friend getting hurt?"

"Yes, it was. I was a bit…upset about Tim going into the hospital, and Calleigh couldn't understand why I was blaming myself for it. She asked me if I was okay for a few sessions, but when I declined, she stopped asking. We stopped talking to each other, and when we did, it was only work related."

"So...you both let your personal lives interfere with your jobs then, correct?" Jack asked with a raise of his brow.

Turning to face him, Horatio sighed heavily, nodding, "I suppose you're right, Jack. We stepped over that line. I guess this is the reason why we shouldn't have gotten involved. And here I thought she would be the one to step over the line and all the time, it was me."

Shaking his head, Jack exhaled and sighed, "Horatio, you must stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens. Mistakes are made in life, that's all apart of being a human. Tell me, Horatio...do you...do you love Calleigh?"

Looking Jack in the eyes, he answered truthfully, his voice strong only in this matter, "I do love her, Jack. I fell in love with her the night I found out that she was a Mistress. I didn't want to confuse the two, so I didn't allow myself to heed to the notion, but after our first session, and she opened up to me personally…I couldn't help it."

Smirking some, Jack picked up his glass and got up, heading over to his bar, "And does she love you, Horatio?"

"That, I don't know," Horatio replied as he took to pacing again. The worry lines on his face deepened as he shook his head as if playing and replaying every possible angle. He liked to think that Calleigh's touch held love, but he could easily see how the care and concern that she'd taken with him could be misunderstood for affection. Scratching his head, he looked to Jack as he stood at the bar and narrowed his brow, "I'm not sure of her stance on the situation, Jack. I just don't know."

Pouring himself more brandy into his glass, Jack glanced up at Horatio and then back to his glass, "Okay, well, have you told her how you feel about her then? Does she know you love her?"

"No, I never had a chance. With Marcy's death and then dealing with Speed's incident with Meredith… I never got that chance." Finally coming to a standstill, his eyes widened in a realization that he need only to tell her. Moving for the door quickly, Horatio only hoped that time was on his side. "Thanks, Jack. I'll call you," he called out hastily as he opened the door and walked through it.

Coming to his car, he fished his phone out and began to dial, hoping she would answer and then listen. Hearing her voice come, he stopped in mid stride and spoke calmly despite his nerves warring with his logic, "Calleigh…just listen. I need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?"

Pushing a buggy through the local market not far from her home, Calleigh sighed at the sound of his voice and reached for a box of cereal, "Horatio...I think we've said everything we need to stay to each other right now."

"Not true, Calleigh. There's just one more thing that I have to say to you. It won't take long, and afterwards, if you still feel the same way, I promise, this is the last you'll hear from me." On the move again, Horatio slid into his car and pulled out of Jack's driveway, his hopes dwindling with each moment of silence that passed. Gripping the wheel tightly, Horatio questioned, "Calleigh…are you still there? Will you meet me?"

Stopping at the end of the aisle, Calleigh closed her eyes and leaned onto the buggy. Even after leaving Tim's, Calleigh still felt unsure of talking with Horatio, and now that he'd called her, she was even at more of a loss as to what to do. Opening her eyes, she began to push her buggy to another aisle, "Where?"

"Some place neutral. Someplace you'd be comfortable, Calleigh. I'm leaving it up to you."

Looking at her cart, Calleigh continued down the aisle, stopping to get a bag of sugar, "I'm at the grocery store right now..."

"What store? I'll come to you," Horatio emphasized as he became more alert. Turning the wheel to head back into Miami, he asked, "What store are you at?"

Standing there and shifting her weight to her other leg, Calleigh pursed her lips and raised her brow, "Horatio...this isn't a good idea..."

Horatio could feel his heart drop at her unwillingness to try and sighed heavily, "Why won't you try, Calleigh? All I'm asking you to do is try. Just this once."

The pleading in his voice caused her to close her eyes and rub her forehead. Going against her better judgment, Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Taverns Market...on the corner of Collins and 112th street. I'm almost done shopping so you'd better make it quick."

"Collins and 112th. I'll be right there, Calleigh." The temporary reprieve caused him to exhale with relief and he followed up with, "Thank you, Calleigh. I'll see you soon."

Closing up her phone, Calleigh slipped it back into her pocket and began to push her buggy again. Starting to wonder exactly what he wanted to talk about with her and willing to do it in a neutral location had her stumped and at the same time piqued her curiosity. Continuing to move through the store, she shook her head, "Guess I'll find out soon enough."

Horatio pressed the gas as far as he could within the limits of the law and flirted with the idea of using his status to get him further. An anxious anticipation arose within him, knowing through Calleigh's demeanor that it wasn't going to take much to turn her away. He had to stand his ground and say what he wanted to say, if she still didn't want to reconsider afterwards, then he conceded that he would leave her alone.

In minutes flat, he was pulling up to Collins and 112th, seeing a small frame exiting the store. Parking almost haphazardly, he shut off the car and then paused for a second to gather himself more. In the span it took him to breathe in and out, he realized that this was his last chance to save something that was very important to him.

Getting out, he saw as she acknowledged his approach and smiled faintly, raising his hand in greeting, "Calleigh, thank you for meeting me."

Eying him as he walked over to her, Calleigh opened the trunk of her car and began to put her groceries in, "I have perishables and don't have too long, Horatio."

Seeing that this was the way it was going to be, Horatio exhaled and placed a hand on his hip as he watched her remain busy. He wished that she would face him, but he would take his chances like this, "Calleigh, this…this is ridiculous. We shouldn't be fighting, not with all we've been through together."

Placing the last of the bags into the trunk and then closing it, Calleigh finally turned and looked to him, "I'm not the one with trust issues, Horatio."

Reminding himself to stay on task, Horatio nodded, "I trust you, Calleigh. More than you know, but right now, I just have to say something to you." Garnering her stony stare, Horatio exhaled heavily, "Calleigh…I love you. I've loved you since the night that you were revealed to be a Mistress." Silence over took them and he looked to her, "Calleigh…say something."

Hearing him actually say the words she thought would never come took her by surprise. It was something she hadn't expected to hear from him. Swallowing, Calleigh adverted her eyes for a brief moment before looking back at him, "Horatio...I..." Faltering, she tried to collect her thoughts, and took in a deep breath, "I really don't know what to say."

Moving hesitantly, Horatio smiled, "Say that you'll reconsider things, Calleigh. Say that you'll give me a chance to make this up to you."

Remembering her conversation with Tim, Calleigh bit the inside of her lip and shifted her weight some. Keeping the buggy between them, she looked out and then back to him, "Some things will have to change, Horatio."

Perceiving the boundary that she'd created with the buggy, he nodded, "Alright, what do you propose, Calleigh?"

With the late afternoon heat beating down on them, Calleigh knew she needed to get her groceries home and put up. Thinking for a moment, she looked back to him, "Meet me at McMartin's in an hour, we can talk then. Right now though I need to get my groceries home."

"Alright, in an hour. I'll be there, Calleigh." Stepping away, he watched as she finished and moved for her door.

_He says he loves me_, Calleigh repeated in her head as she slowly got out of her car. For almost an hour, his words kept running through her head, trying to wrap themselves around her brain. For awhile, she had been wanting to hear him say those words, to know that he truly meant it. Now though, she was still at a loss, wondering if they had been said just to keep her close.

Locking up her car, she made her way to the door of McMartin's. She's agreed to meet him and she wasn't one for going back on her word. She would hear him out more, see if he would agree to what changes they both needed to make and then go from there. One thing she had decided on though, if they did work things out, their relationship would need to build more before they shared a bed again. As much as she did want to be with him, she also knew they couldn't base their relationship around a sex life, it had to be on trust, understanding and love first.

Going in, she looked around, spotting him in a corner booth starring at a cup of coffee in front of him. Taking in a deep breath, she made her way over to him, stopping when she reached the table, "Sorry if I'm a little late."

Startled by her approach, Horatio looked up to her, his doubts receding quickly. Having arrived a full thirty minutes before time, he'd nursed a cup of coffee, rehashing what he would say to her. Time seemed to wear on, and the hour had come and gone without her arrival. Deciding just to stay for a little while longer, he ordered another cup and drank slowly, feeling the despondency growing. He had just made his mind up to get up and leave seconds before hearing her voice.

Moving slightly, he offered, "Take a seat, Calleigh."

Sliding into the booth across from him, Calleigh sat her purse beside her, "My dad called, I was trying to hurry..."

"No worries," Horatio answered as he took a sip of his coffee. Placing the cup down, he looked to her and asked, "Do you want anything?"

Shaking her head slightly, Calleigh got comfortable as best as she could in the booth, "No, I'm fine...you go ahead though."

Sitting back more, he disregarded the cup of coffee and then looked to her, hoping that she would say something. When it was apparent that she wasn't Horatio took a deep breath and released it slowly, hoping to keep his voice steady. It was a precarious position he was finding himself in and he didn't want to tip the odds against him.

"I know you're wondering where that proclamation came from, right, Calleigh?"

Folding her arms over her chest as she sat back in the booth, she nodded, "Yeah, you could say that...considering it came out of left field. Or was it just an attempt to get me to talk to you?"

"No, it wasn't a ploy, Calleigh. I've felt this for a long time, but things…things got in the way. I know you feel like this isn't real, but it is. I wouldn't lie about this." He dropped his head and blinked slowly, "I love you, Calleigh. I've loved you for a long time."

"Then why wait til now to tell me, Horatio? Why couldn't you tell me before?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Because, before, the timing was…off." Feeling the frustration cloaking him, he shook his head, "I wanted it to be right when I did say it, Calleigh. But things got in the way…Marcy, Speed…Carter…"

Lowering her eyes to the table, Calleigh let the silence fall between them and blinked slowly. They both had let there work life bleed over to there personal life and vise versa and now, both were paying for it. Licking her lips slowly, Calleigh finally broke the silence, "I love you too, Horatio...I have for awhile. I...I just didn't think you felt the same."

Stunned by her admission, Horatio leaned toward her and reached his hand out to hers, only for her to retract them. Frowning, he moved his back as well and stared at them, "But there's complications."

"You don't fully trust me, Horatio. You proved that today," Calleigh said softly as she kept her eyes down. "I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me."

Horatio nodded and remained calm, his brows rising, "The same…the same can be said for you, Calleigh. You don't trust me. You don't trust me to understand that you had a life before me, you don't trust me to allow me in." Looking up to her, his eyes crinkled, "I was wrong to accuse you, Calleigh, I admit that. But I do trust you, more than you'll ever know."

"I let you in Horatio...I told you about my past. What else is there to tell?" Calleigh asked as she finally looked up at him. "I told you things about me very few know about."

"You let me in? Calleigh, I ask you about what you described as a friend, and you become defensive. Did you feel as if I would be intimidated by Carter?" Horatio could feel the tension rising and closed his eyes to rub them. "Calleigh…I'm not intimidated by your past. I just want you to be open with me."

"And how the hell do you think you looked to me when you came into that lab the way you did and demanding answers, Horatio?" she asked as her voice began to rise in anger.

"I just want you to be forthcoming with me, Calleigh. I don't care if you screwed the entire population of Miami- it doesn't matter to me. Just to know that you're mine, that's the only thing that matters, Calleigh." His voice began to climb and he frowned, continuing, "You could've told me that you talked to him, what was the harm in doing that?"

Reaching for her purse, Calleigh glared at him, "Because we were talking about you, dammit!" Shaking her head, she got up swiftly, "I'm leaving...I can't do this anymore."

Getting up and going after her, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, "Wait a minute, Calleigh. What do you mean you were talking about me? Why were you talking about me?" He could feel her pulling away and the eyes of everyone in the bar on them. Ignoring the stares, he spoke firmly, "Calleigh…Explain this to me."

Glaring up at him, Calleigh pulled back roughly from him and bumped into another man that was sitting behind her. Shaking her head, Calleigh bite out, "Figure it out, Horatio...you're a CSI." Turning again, she pushed out the door and headed for her car.

Not willing to let her go, Horatio followed her out the door, only to be stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder. Shrugging it off, he then turned to see a tall, burly man glaring down at him. Horatio shook his head and warned, "Not the time my friend."

Seething, the taller man grimaced and sucked at his teeth, "She doesn't look like she wants to be bothered, partner. Think about what you're doing."

Shoving him off of his shoulder, Horatio inclined his head, "I think you need to take your own advice, friend."

Surprised that the red head was truly intending on going after the beautiful blond, he frowned, pulling back his fist and connecting with the smaller man's jaw. The force pushed him out of the door and he was on him quickly, lifting him up. "You really should pay attention, Red. She doesn't want to be bothered."

Anger suffused through Horatio and he growled, knowing that his chances of catching Calleigh were drifting away. Without warning, Horatio threw a punch, dislodging the heavier man's arms off of him and he staggered back, watching him go down. Turning toward the parking lot, he was astonished to still see her there, starting for her. "Calleigh…wait!"

Hearing him calling for her, Calleigh ignored his request, her eyes set on her car and leaving there. Walking swiftly, she pulled out her keys, readying to slip it into the door lock when a hand came over hers, stopping her. Looking to her right, Horatio stood there, his hair disheveled and his cheek starting to swell, "I have nothing more to say to you!"

"You're willing to run from this?" Horatio asked, keeping his eyes on her, "you're willing to run away from the chance that we have? Why, Calleigh? Explain to me why."

"Look at us, Horatio...all we ever do is fight...and I'm sick of it! I...I can't do it anymore!" she all but yelled at him as she looked up at him.

"We don't have to fight, Calleigh. I'm willing to try. I'm willing to do what needs to be done to make this happen. I…I love you, and I don't want to let you go."

Tears began to fill her eyes and Calleigh's need to get away from there grew. Fighting against him to get her hand free, she shoved at his chest as he closed the distance between then, "Let me go..."

Horatio could feel the moment slipping and he pleaded against her forceful demand, "Calleigh, please…Don't…don't do this." When she pushed him back again, he let her hand go and watched silently as she turned away. One last effort was the only thing he had left, "Calleigh, my life isn't worth it without you in it."

Tears began to streak down her cheeks as she stood with her back to him. Closing her eyes, she felt everything slipping away from her, her life and the man she had fallen in love with. Hearing his final plea to her, she lowered her head, her voice shaky with unshed emotions, "It was never supposed to be like this..."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Calleigh." Approaching her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling the tension rippling through her. He exhaled lightly and whispered, "We can start again, rebuild, but only if you stay in my life, Calleigh. Stay."

Calleigh's shoulders shook some as she stood there crying in the middle of the parking lot, his touch causing her to close her eyes again as more tears came. They both had let so much come between them and now he was leaving her with the decision of whether they would continue and start anew or go their separate ways. Her heart ached for him, as she finally realized in that moment that she didn't want to be without him.

Swallowing the lump in her thought, her voice came out as a whisper, "I...I don't want to fight anymore, Horatio. I...I love you and don't want to loose you."

Horatio, at first couldn't believe what he was hearing, turning her around and lifting her chin for verification. The big tears that formed and dropped ate at him as he asked, "Calleigh…are you sure?" When she nodded, he mirrored her action and then pulled her into his arms tightly and closed his eyes slowly, thankful that they avoided a terrible disaster. He held her close and whispered, "We don't have to fight anymore, Calleigh."

Wrapping her arms around him, Calleigh buried her head against his chest, her eyes closed as she cried. In all honesty with herself, she couldn't let him go, the love she felt for him wasn't like another she experienced with any other man. After a few minutes, Calleigh sniffled and lifted her head to look up at him, "We...we have to change things...I...I can't keep doing this."

"I know, Calleigh. I know," Horatio answered as he caressed her back gently. The slow gesture calmed him considerably, relishing the feel of her in his arms. In his attempts to protect her, he'd almost lost her and the idea of that frightened him more than anything. Repositioning his head near her ear, he spoke gently, "Whatever we need to do, I'm willing to do, Calleigh. I can't lose you to this."

Nodding her head slightly, she laid it back against him, "We have a lot were gonna have to talk about."

"Then, we'll talk about it." Pulling her away hesitantly, he asked, "Is now a good time? I could follow you home and then we can go and get something to eat. Whatever's comfortable to you, Calleigh."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Calleigh shook her head, her voice staying soft, "I...I can drive myself, Horatio. But I do think we need to talk tonight. Maybe...maybe we could go sit down at the pier?"

Horatio further extracted himself from her, taken aback by her desire to go home alone, but then recovered, clearing his throat lightly, "Ah…okay. Alright, so…what time would you like to meet, Calleigh?"

With the evening still being early, Calleigh shook her head again, "I don't want to go home, Horatio. Why don't we just go on there...I mean, unless there is something you need to go do."

"I don't have anything to do, Calleigh. We can go now," Horatio responded, taking in the turmoil and the exhaustion. Despite that, he also saw the determination that hovered about her and felt deeply that as long as they both worked at it, it was going to be fine.

Keeping the slight space between them, Horatio continued, "I'll follow you."

"Okay," she whispered as she continued to look up at him. With a long road ahead of them to repair their relationship, Calleigh took in a deep breath, releasing it, "I'm ready."

Horatio gave her a small smile as he stepped back and watched her get into her car. Assured that she was in, he then went to his car and got in, taking a second to glance at himself in the mirror. Staring back at himself, he saw the red marking on his cheek as well as spouts of his disheveled hair and sighed heavily. In all the melee, he had forgotten that someone had taken a swipe at him, leaving him with the parting gift of a black eye. Shaking himself, he then started his car and pulled out behind Calleigh, wondering where this road was going to take them.

* * *

Sliding into the parking space beside her car, Horatio got out and looked to see her already moving toward the pier. As they drove, Calleigh pulled away from him, as if desperate to get there. It was a good thing that he already knew the way there, and in his perception that she was eager to put all this turmoil to rest. The past week had been hell on the both of them, and now, they were searching for a respite away from it, together.

Making his way down the dilapidated wood of the pier, he was a washed in the sounds of the sea, an instant calm coming over him. It never made a difference as to what was going on with him, but the moment he stepped foot closer to the sea, the maelstrom was quelled and he could think better. He was glad that she'd chosen the pier, it was easier to concentrate when his mind was cleared.

Approaching, her, he could see the stiffness in her frame as the wind from the water blew against her, fanning her golden locks around her. As still as she was standing, he could imagine that her expression was set in a scowl, as if she were trying desperately to figure something out. Their situation was enough to cause trepidation, and he hoped that as they talked, her scowl would ease and allow peace to come between them.

"Calleigh," he said softly, coming to rest behind her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but something deep inside of him told him that the road they were on was going to be long, and he wouldn't be afforded her touch. Settling for just being near her, he finished, "Are you okay?"

Looking out towards the dark horizon, Calleigh watch as lightening lite the sky in the far distance, illuminating the clouds for a split second before darkness took over again. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes as his soft voice reached her, "I'll be okay, Horatio."

Horatio moved from behind her and then leaned against the wooden beam of the pier and stared out into the darkening waters, the crashing of the waves against the shore filling the void between them. He interlaced his fingers and then dropped his head, wondering where to begin. There was so much that had to be said, to be worked through, he just hoped that they could do it.

"Thank you again for agreeing to meet with me, Calleigh. I think that if we talk about this, we can find a solution." Turning to her, he turned his back to the water and found her face in the darkness, her hair wisps framing her. He was awestruck at her beauty, even in the wake of devastation and he cleared his throat again, "So…you said we need to change, what are some of your ideas?"

Continuing to gaze out as she thought for a moment as to where they should begin, Calleigh decided to go with the one thing they both needed to work on more with each other. "We need to work on our trust, Horatio. That seems to be a big issue with us both."

"Trust," Horatio said as he set his eyes on the sandy walkway that he'd just taken. Looking down at his feet now, he asked calmly,"Will this trust entail that I don't have any stake in how I feel about your safety, Calleigh? Or who you talk to?"

Lowering her eyes some, Calleigh took in a deep breath of the ocean breeze before answering, "No. I...I think whenever the issue comes up...we...we should talk about it at length. Not hold back like...like we were doing. It's what got us into this mess and I don't want to go through this again."

"Neither do I. I will not jump to conclusions and I promise to talk to you. I also…think that I allowed our roles to define us. I think we need to start completely over. We moved a little too fast. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, mind you." A small smile came to his lips before fading and he looked to her, "I want to make this complete, to make it real."

Finally turning her head to him, Calleigh looked into his eyes and nodded, "I do too, Horatio. I promise...I promise not to fly off the handle anymore like I have been...and to listen more."

"I actually have some listening to do as well," he replied, moving to stand straight. He then turned to her completely and took her hand, "I still…I still want to practice with you, but…not until we settle this between us." Reaching to caress the side of her face, he whispered, "You'll always be my Mistress."

Looking deep into his eyes, Calleigh's own voice came softly, "I promised you before, you'd never have to look to another...I want to be the only one for you."

The sounds of a fog horn from the cruise ships in the bay broke the moment and he retracted his hand and sighed heavily, turning back towards the sea. The tumultuous atmosphere had calmed and he felt more at ease. Smiling, he asked, "Would you like to go to dinner, Calleigh? My treat?"

Blinking slowly, Calleigh moved back to the railing and looked back out of the water. "Where did you have in mind?" she asked as a flash of lightening out on the water brightened the sky for a brief second.

"How does Pagliano's sound?" Horatio asked glancing down at his feet. He hoped that his choice was enough for her, not wanting to make the dinner too formal. Frowning at her silence, he asked, "M-Maybe another place, perhaps?"

Turning from the water, Calleigh looked up at him and shook her head, "No, Pagliano's is fine, Horatio. I...I was just thinking, that's all."

"May I ask what you were thinking?" he asked, meeting her glance.

Taking in a deep breath, she release it slowly and looked back out at the water, "I was trying to figure out how we let things go too far between us. We've never fought like this before."

"The situation never presented itself. We're both two very strong, opinionated people- all it takes is one issue that we don't agree on to lock horns. Our task is to be able to function together." Horatio remained at a safe distance and smirked, "Relationships tend to bring out the bad and the good of a person. Making it work is the reward."

"And the hardest part," Calleigh added as she looked back at him. Turning back to him again, she tilted her head, "About earlier today, Horatio...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Carter. I know it was information that was needed for the case and I could have jeopardized everything."

"Water under the bridge, Calleigh," he assured her. Frowning slightly, he asked, "Would it trouble you to tell me exactly why you were talking to Carter about me?"

Turning her back to the water and leaning back against the railing, Calleigh rested her elbows on the railing, "I was asking him for some techniques I could use with you to bring you out the shell you've been in since Tim's attack. I thought maybe it had pushed you over the edge from wanting to be a sub anymore."

Horatio felt the spike of shame as it coursed through him at the realization that Calleigh was conferring with Carter on his behalf. She was concerned on how to bring him back from the darkness he'd succumbed to after Speed had been put in the hospital. It wasn't anything nefarious, nor controversial, she was trying to reach him on a different level.

Coming closer to her, Horatio took a chance and placed his hand on hers, "I'm sorry for what I've put you through, Calleigh, and then to accuse you on top of that…"

Allowing his hand to stay, Calleigh shook her head, "No, Horatio. It was both of us. If I would have just told you in the first place and not been such a bitch to you then maybe we wouldn't have had the fight in the lab."

"But as I said, water under the bridge. Let's start from here, okay?" Allowing the moment and his touch to linger, he smiled, "What do you say to that dinner?"

Letting a small smile finally form, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I'd like that."

Nodding, he released her hand and straightened up, gesturing toward the entrance, "After you, Ma'am."

Moving from the railing, they both began to walk back towards the boardwalk, the lights of the restaurant eluminating the way. With the approaching storm, the temperature of the breeze dropped some and Calleigh rubbed her arms, "I think we might get that storm tonight."

Taking off his suit jacket, Horatio offered it to her and smirked as he glanced up at the sky, "Yes, it does seem like we're in for a dozy."

Letting him place his suit coat around her shoulders, they continued to walk towards the restaurant. Looking up at him, Calleigh asked, "What made you call me?"

The leisurely stroll was a point of contentment and he chuckled as he shook his head, sinking his hands in his pockets. Talking with Jack was an opening experience and it brought to the forefront his true feelings for Calleigh, leaving him with a glimpse of a future without Calleigh in it. The epiphany pushed him into action and he knew at that moment, that he couldn't go another second without telling her.

Raising his hand to run through his copper locks, he sighed, "Well, I talked with Jack and he opened new avenues for me. He made me realize that I was denying myself by not telling you exactly how I felt about you."

"Jack's a good guy. He's always been there when I needed someone to talk to," Calleigh replied there pace slowing some. Looking towards the boardwalk, she raised her brow, "I'm glad you told me though. I didn't think you felt the same I do."

"I had that same exact thought, Calleigh. I wasn't sure if I was the only one, so I remained quiet about it." He chanced a look to her and gave her a small smile, "You would be amazed at how much I've thought about telling you, but always being averted. It's amazingly frustrating."

Stopping, Calleigh turned to him, her eyes meeting his, "I know it is. We let things come between us when we should have worked together more...and talked more."

Horatio gazed into her eyes and nodded, "But things are going to change. We're going to start from this point, and do this right."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded and sighed, "Okay, I'm hungry. Feed me."

Looking up at the buildings down the boardwalk, Horatio chuckled, "That's something that I can do." Taking her hand, he began to walk, allowing the silence to overtake them, relishing in the thought that from this point, they were stepping into a new beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Smiling at the sound of the gunfire from the range, Calleigh looked back into her microscope and then turned the bullet, looking at the striations and checking it for any unusual markings. It'd been almost a week since she and Horatio had talked things out both on the pier and at the restaurant more. Gone was the stress between them and replaced with a new understanding of each other. Both had been taking it slow with each other, which seemed to be working better for them.

Not finding any other marking on the projectile, she pulled the bullet from the scope and then placed it back into it envelope. Resealing the side she'd opened and then initialing it, Calleigh turned to take it back to the vault and smiled at seeing him standing at the door. Watching as he came in, she stopped and tilted her head, "I thought you were still out on a call."

"I came back in. Speed's handling the preliminary reports and Eric's logging in the evidence. There's a lot to go over, but I figured once we've logged it in, we can start processing." Coming to rest at her side, he asked, "And may I ask, what are you working on?"

Showing him the clear envelope with the bullet, she handed it to him, "That's the bullet from the Sanderson case. Alexx was able to retrieve it from his brain earlier. Five lands and grooves with a right hand twist...no other visible markings either. But...I did find a tiny piece of black material still attached to it once most of the blood was off. I've already sent it up to trace for analysis."

Taking the clear envelope in hand, Horatio frowned, "Black material, that would denote that it passed through something before coming to rest in Mr. Sanderson's head. Was there anything with the body that would suggest this transfer?"

"No," she replied as she shifted her weight. "I checked his clothes, blue jeans and a green polo shirt. I was thinking maybe he might have had a ballcap or something on his head, but, one wasn't recovered."

"We have to find out what that is, maybe it can lead us in another direction." Disregarding the bullets for a moment, Horatio gave her a small smile, "Care to join me for lunch today? We can grab something quick and be back here in no time."

"Sounds good. Let me just get this secured in the vault..." Getting cut off by her cell's pager, Calleigh sighed and pulled it from her pocket, "Well...I think lunch is out for me."

Horatio grumbled as he looked to her, but was surprised by his pager as well. Frowning, he pulled the cell out and answered the page, turning the phone down, "I guess none of us will be having lunch today." Turning his attention back to the phone, his brow narrowed as he exhaled, getting the address. Once done, he folded the phone back down and then slipped it in his pocket, "Call out to 1524 Lockhaven. Dead body."

Sighing heavily, Calleigh headed into the vault, "This is gonna be a long day." Placing the envelope into the locker and locking it back up, Calleigh headed back out and slipped off her lab coat, "Mind if I ride with ya?"

"Not in the least bit," Horatio answered as he waited for her. When she approached, he opened the door and remarked, "Just let me grab a kit and we can go."

Bending down and picking hers up from next to the door, Calleigh went through and headed towards the elevator, "Did that address sound familiar to you?"

Horatio followed and came to rest at the elevator and depressed the button lapsing into thought. So many addresses funneled through him, but yet he couldn't place this one. Coming up short, he shook his head, "Not to me. Is it familiar to you?"

"No. But it's been over a week since Merideth's been seen. And now that we have her linked to Carter's murder also...I'm wondering if she's targeting the community as a whole or just certain people," Calleigh replied, and then moved into the elevator once the door opened.

Entering behind her, he turned to her, "That's an interesting question, Calleigh. I don't know whether Meredith has something against the community or just her targets. She was well known for taking what wasn't hers, perhaps she's just handing out revenge?"

Smirking some, Calleigh raised a brow as she held her kit in front of her, "If that's the case, I wonder if we're on her list too then."

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least bit, Calleigh. If Meredith's acting out of revenge, none of us are safe." Watching the numbers tick down, he sighed heavily, "Meredith as a keen sense of knowing when the boundary is broken. She'll exploit it to her advantage, but if she's ever pushed off her mark, then she's hell to pay."

Thinking for a few seconds, Calleigh looked back to him, "Think we should put a detail on Shay? I mean, her and Tim are practically seeing each other now...I don't want to see anything happening to her."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. Meredith saw them together before she took Speed." The elevator came to a stop and Horatio nodded, "It would probably be a good idea to put a detail on him as well."

"A detail on who?" Tim asked as he came up to them. He'd also gotten the call out and was readying to go. "I just got the call out, I'm going to get my kit and head out."

Walking with Horatio on one side of her and Tim on the other, Calleigh looked to Tim, "I was just telling Horatio we should put a detail on Shay until Merideth is brought in. Merideth saw her with you and neither of us want to see anything happen to Shay."

Scowling, Tim sighed heavily, "Yeah, I've been trying to talk to Shay about it, but she's not hearing it. She says she's not afraid of Scorcia. Shay is… one of a kind, but I stressed to her that Scorcia's clever…and devious.

"Well, maybe if we all talk to her, she'll agree to it. Tim, it's way to dangerous for her not to have a detail with her. Merideth won't back down from a fight...or murder."

"I'll talk to her tonight. But I haven't seen any sign of Scorcia around. Do you think this is her work?"

"We won't know until we get there, Speed. Meredith seems to have her own little signature. It remains to be seen with our current victim."

Coming to the stairs, Calleigh stopped as did Horatio and Tim, "I'll wait here while you get you kit, Horatio." Watching as he continued on up the steps, Calleigh looked back to Tim, "How are you holding up?"

Running his hand through his hair, Tim sighed and shook his head, "It's been work getting back to where I was, but…I'm getting the hang of it. I'm just…anxious. Scorcia said she wasn't done with me."

"Tim, you should have a detail when your at home also. Maybe then Shay would see that this is very serious and reconsider. Merideth got to Carter...she could try to get to you as well," Calleigh said, her voice full of concern for her friend.

Tim nodded and looked to Calleigh, "I've been thinking seriously about it. Right now, Shay's been staying over until it's time for me to go to work, I feel better when I can see her. Having a detail wouldn't hurt." Looking in the direction in which Horatio had gone, he asked, "How are you and H doing? I've noticed things have calmed between you two."

Smiling, Calleigh nodded and looked down, "Yeah, well, we both followed some good advice we were given. Which, by the way, thank you again."

"No problem. I just couldn't see you two being apart. You were made for each other, as corny as that sounds." Chuckling, he then looked to her, his mirth dwindling, "Calleigh, are you afraid that Scorcia might be coming for you next?"

Pursing her lips some, Calleigh nodded and sighed, "Yeah, the thought's crossed my mind, but...I keep a gun nearby now and been checking out my pep hole before opening the door to anyone." Seeing Horatio coming back, she smiled again, and breathed out, "I think we're ready. Meet you there, Tim?"

"I'll be right behind you," Tim answered as he turned to Horatio. Giving him a smile, he started past him, "I'll grab Eric just in case we need more manpower."

"Alright, Speed." Watching the young man walk away, he asked, "How do you think he's doing? He hasn't said much to me about being back."

Walking with Horatio, Calleigh raised a brow and chuckled slightly, "I asked him how he was doing. He said getting back into it. He's anxious though...about Merideth and getting her away from the public. Can't say I blame him though, I think we're all that way right now."

"Yes, Meredith's dangerous to anyone, but especially us. I've been thinking more on your theories, Calleigh. It's not that far off to wonder if she's targeting specific people. That means that you could be walking around with a target on your back." Looking to her, he asked, "Consider taking a detail yourself?"

Reaching the other elevator to go down to the garage, Calleigh pressed the button and turned to him, "Horatio...as much as I know that you want me to have a detail, I think I'm okay for now. Besides, you've seen my gun collection and you know I won't be answering my door without one at my side."

Horatio chuckled as he watched the numbers tick down and then looked to her, "You know I had to try. Just the same, Calleigh, be careful. You never know exactly where Meredith will be hiding."

"I will...but the same goes for you too, Horatio. She threatened you as well," Calleigh replied as she looked over at him.

As the elevator opened, Horatio grinned and raised his brows, "I'm always careful, Calleigh." Stepping into the compartment, he waited until she boarded and then depressed the button to send them to the garage. Most of their time spent together now consisted of light talk of work and other miscellaneous things, but he couldn't deny the stirrings that accosted him when he gazed upon her.

Clearing his throat, he broke the silence, asking, "So…on the off chance that this doesn't take long, would you accompany me to a late lunch?"

Smirking some, Calleigh moved from the wall as the door slid open and they headed towards the garage doors, "Oh I think I can talk my boss into letting me take a late lunch."

"I think he's willing to comply," Horatio answered back with a smirk. Pushing through the garage doors, he asked, "Mind if I drive?"

"No, I don't," Calleigh replied back briskly as they headed for his Hummer.

Coming to the vehicle, Calleigh waited as he opened the back and then set her kit inside with his, then went around to the passenger side and got in. Placing her seat belt on, she glanced to him as he got in and smiled, "You know, it's been awhile since we've done this."

"Yes, too long if you ask me. I miss working side by side with you." Starting the vehicle and pulling out into the brightness of the Miami day, he slipped his glasses on and settled under the wheel, knowing that they had somewhat of a drive ahead of him. Smiling, he turned to her, "I don't think it would be too difficult to get back into the groove of things, though."

"No, it shouldn't be. When we're on our game we seem to work well together," Calleigh replied and slipped her sunglasses on. Reaching for the on-board computer, she pulled up the address, "Okay, let's see, 1524 Lockhaven...South Miami Beach...owner of record is Thomas Gratton." Pulling up Gratton's information, Calleigh's brow furrowed, "Okay...here we go, previous arrest for a DUI back in 2004, no outstanding warrants, and no other priors."

Horatio listened and nodded, thinking more about the name. The name hung on the very edges of his memory, having heard it before, several times in passing. The more and more he thought about it, he realized that he recognized the name from the many criminals that he'd helped put away. "Calleigh, is that Thomas Gratton of Gratton, McKenzie and Lawrence?"

Typing more, Calleigh nodded and looked over at him, "Yeah, why? You know him?"

"Know of him. He's one of the high powered defense attorneys that the high class criminals use, and he's good. He's got a good record of getting his clients off, and he only travels around the most exclusive of circles." Arching his brow, he asked, "I wonder how exclusive."

Bringing up a bigger picture, Calleigh eyed it and then turned the screen towards Horatio, "Horatio...I've seen him before. At one of Jack's parties."

Glancing over at the picture, Horatio frowned, "I haven't seen him before, but you've been there more than I have. Is he a Master or a sub?"

Turning the screen back, Calleigh shook her head, "I'm not sure. I only saw him in passing once or twice that night. It was a few months back I think."

"This could be the link, Cal. If Gratton's apart of the community, Meredith could've targeted him." Pressing the gas even more, Horatio felt the urgency in getting there to see what was left for them. If Meredith had struck again, there could be the potential for more evidence against her.

The drive seemed to take forever, but, as they pulled up in front of the gated home, Calleigh took notice of the crowd that had formed. Scanning the people's faces for anyone that looked familiar, she then got out and went around to the back of the Hummer. When Horatio opened the hatch, she whispered to him as they reached for their kits, "Seems as if someone was popular around here."

"He was very well known," Horatio answered as they grabbed them. Closing the hatch, he looked to the opulent home and shook his head once, "Lifestyles of the rich and famous for sure. Meredith's reaching high."

Heading towards the house with him, the sounds of more vehicles arriving caught Calleigh's attention and she looked back to see two news crews arriving, "Looks like we'll be on the news tonight also."

"I'll get the detectives to push them back, meet you inside?" Horatio asked as he looked to her. The crowd had begun to thicken and he sighed heavily, "It's going to be a circus."

"Yeah. I'll get a path cleared to the body and start taking photo's," Calleigh replied and then gave him a small smile, "See you inside."

Horatio watched her as she went under the tape and disappeared into the house, a sigh of contentment coming over him. The sounds of questions being shouted brought him from that serenity and he sighed as he approached the growing din, watching as Frank appeared, wearing his own expression of disgust.

"Lieutenant Caine! Lieutenant Caine! Can you tell me why Miami's finest is at the home of the very powerful and prominent attorney, Thomas Gratton? Is there any foul play? How long has Mr. Gratton been dead?"

Listening to the shouting reporter, Horatio put up a hand and responded simply, "The case is ongoing, and we're not at liberty to speak about the nature of the decedent or how he became the decedent."

Another reporter stepped up and shouted, "Is it true, Lieutenant that Mr. Gratton is apart of the BDSM community? And that you are as well? Lieutenant, does this affect how this case is treated? What about Meredith Long? Is she still a suspect?"

Astonished at the amount of information, Horatio growled, "No comment." Looking to Frank, he instructed, "Push them back Frank, they're contaminating my crime scene."

Giving the red head a single nod, Frank motioned to the other officers and gave out the orders, "Alright, let's get these people back and across the street!" When the officers began moving the crowd back, Frank turned and went to catch up with Horatio. Coming to his side, he shook his head, "Wonder how the vultures got hold of that information?"

"There's no telling, Frank. But now that they do have it, the clock is ticking against us. We have to find Meredith…and soon." Ducking under the tape and then signing in before entering the home, Horatio searched the area for her, finding her in the spacious living room. Stopping at the door frame, he smiled and then asked Frank, "Have you started canvassing the area, Frank?"

"Got my best on it already. I'm gonna go have a chat with his neighbors though and see if they heard or seen anything," Frank replied as he looked to Calleigh and gave her a slight nod.

"Thanks, Frank." When the lumbering Texan departed, Horatio met her gaze and grinned slightly, shaking his head, "The sharks are already circling, nibbling. Do I have a clear path to you?"

Pointing to an area, she'd marked, Calleigh nodded, "I've marked everything I've found on the floor to help us. So, I take it it's bad out there?"

"Worse, actually. They already have all types of information, even down to my sexual proclivities." Shrugging it off, he remarked absently, "It's to be expected now. What have you found?"

"A lot." Looking back over at him, Calleigh brow crinkled and she set her camera down, "How did they find out that information on you, Horatio? Very few people know...we made sure of that."

"I don't know, but it's public information now." Concentrating more on the scene, he moved closer and bent down to where she marked, "Have you found the murder weapon?"

Stepping carefully, Calleigh moved over to him, "You mean weapons? Two possibles. Alexx will need to give us which wound was the fatal blow. Got a knife and...get this, a metal spatula."

"A metal spatula? Interesting murder weapon. Have you done a preliminary walk through his room yet?" Horatio stood and surveyed the surrounding area, noticing again how spotless it was.

"Not yet, but...I did find some footprints over there on the floor leading out to the back," Calleigh replied. "I'm gonna have Tim lift them as soon as he gets here."

Horatio nodded and then glanced toward the rooms, "I'll go and check out the room and see what I can find. Have Eric search the perimeter and Wolfe to back you up in here."

Nodding, Calleigh looked towards the body and shook her head, "She's escalating. We've got to stop her somehow."

"We will, Calleigh. She's going to make her mistake, and then we'll be there to catch her when she does." Horatio's eyes gravitated to the body and moved toward it, taking in the carnage. Of course there was blood, but the profusion of it was absent with only splattering about the body. He approached more, kneeling opposite of Alexx as she went over the body, taking note of the lacerations. "Alexx…what do we have here?"

Running her hands over his head and feeling for any trauma to his skull, Alexx then placed his head back down and pointed to his chest, "This is a bad one, Horatio. Multiple stab wounds and gashes to the torso, ligature marks on his wrists, neck and ankles...and..." she said rolling him onto his side, "welts. Could have been made by a belt or some type of whip." Laying him back down onto his back, she pointed to his left cheek, "Cheek bone seems to be shattered, but I'll know more at post."

Horatio listened to the trauma and closed his eyes, remembering his time in Scorcia's company. The pain that he experienced at her hand was unlike any other, and he couldn't fathom having to endure until succumbing to it. Opening his eyes, he looked over the body and took notice of the ligature marks and sighed heavily, the angry red marks going deep. He struggled, of that he was sure, but the rope was already too tight for safety.

"You mind if I touch the body, Alexx?"

"Go ahead, suga. I already took samples for Trace and DNA," Alexx said as she sat back on her haunches. "You see something?"

Taking in the sight of the angry red whelps, Horatio nodded, "I think our murderer has left a bit of a calling card. It's a specific whip that is used, cat of nine tails. Some of them are studded with knots while others have a more deadlier sting to it. Our suspect likes to adorn her cat of nine tails with metal studs." Pointing to the area, he smirked, "She thrives off of others pain."

Looking to the area he was pointing to, Alexx noticed something in the wound and reached for her tweezers. Reaching and then pulling out the debris, she looked at it and smirked, "I don't want to know how you know about these things, Horatio...but...good eye. Look's like some sort of metal shard."

"Send it to trace and hold for a moment so I can get a photo of it." Looking around, he saw Tim coming in and then stood, calling out to him, "Speed! I need you for a second."

Traveling the noted path, Tim made his way to Horatio and the body, grimacing at the sight of the same rage he'd been subjected to. Looking to Horatio, he asked, "Meredith?"

"Look's like it, Speed. Let me see your camera for a minute," Horatio replied and waited as Tim took it off his shoulder and handed it to him. Taking off the lens cap, Horatio knelt back down and began snapping the photo's and then handed it back to Tim, "Thanks, Speed."

"I've seen this before," Tim answered as he stared at the body. He couldn't forget the sight of the red gashes that covered his body, fading slowly. Absently bringing his hand to his side, he finished, "Right here. Meredith has some power in her swing."

Nodding, Horatio had remembered the force of some of her blows to his own body and raised a brow, "Almost like a weighted blow, right?"

"Exactly," Tim replied as he nodded. Dropping his hand, he saw the other markings and shook his head, "She's getting worse, H. This poor guy's been pummeled. Do you think she has something that could help her out on that?"

Standing back up and looking down at the body, Horatio shook his head, "Hard to say. There are a lot of weapons of there that she could get her hands on and use...each one deadly if not used properly."

"We need to get a look at her stash," Tim intoned heavily. His eyes skittered over the body again and he gestured to it, "If not, we're going to see much more of this."

"We've already searched her residence...so, we have to find where she is holding up at," Horatio said and looked over towards where Calleigh was dusting the sliding glass door. Looking back to Tim, Horatio then gestured to the area Calleigh had marked, "Calleigh found some footprints on the floor there Speed. Can you lift those prints?"

"Sure, H. I'll get them. Is there anything else you wanted me to get to?"

Placing his hands on his hips as he looked around, Horatio nodded, "Help Calleigh out in here...I'll be in the bedroom seeing what I can find there. Wolfe will be joining you both when him and Eric arrive."

Tim nodded and started off in the direction of Calleigh, leaving Horatio to ponder his next step. He knew he would have to go into Gratton's personal belongings, but he was almost hesitant to discover what the man did in his private moments. Moving slowly down the darkened corridor, Horatio pushed the first door open and found a guest bedroom, tidily preserved as if forgotten.

Making a notation to come back through, he then moved on to another door, pushing it to find what he guessed to be the bedroom. The covers of the bed were tossed haphazardly and as he entered even more, he could see another door standing slightly ajar. Following his instinct to keep going, Horatio pulled out his Mag-lite and proceeded, careful of the blood. An eerie feeling hit him and he filled his hand with his service weapon as he inched forward, the gun now leading the way.

Silently, he pushed through the door to find another room that was a washed in blood, various markings splattered all over the floors and the walls. In the corner stood a harness that was bolted down as well as hooks hanging from the wall and coming up from the floor. On the opposite wall, there was an armorer filled with every adult toy possible, as well as the tale tale signs of BDSM. Lowering his weapon, Horatio sighed and shook his head, realizing now that Gratton was submissive to someone.

* * *

After a long evening of logging and processing the evidence gathered at the Gratton scene, Horatio was ready to give it a rest. All day, he'd been subjected to questions, but no answers and flashes of his experiences with Meredith, leading him to take things out of context. He was doing it again- allowing his personal life and professional life to bleed into each other and now it was beginning to wear on him. He needed an escape, and instantly, he thought of Calleigh, whom he was assured was still down in firearms, working on the tool markings.

Even though they were taking it slow, he couldn't help but think of the release that she'd allowed him in the past and he longed for that once more. But because of their new stipulations, he was going to have to learn how to cope differently. It was with that thought that he started down the darkened corridors intent on finding her and prying her away from her work. Just because they couldn't be intimate didn't mean that he couldn't take the pleasure of her company.

It only took him minutes to get to the firearms lab, pushing through the door slowly and taking in the serenity of the atmosphere. He could tell easily that her peace came from this room, a sort of calmness affecting him as soon as he stepped through the doors. She enjoyed herself in this lab and that could be felt handily.

Spotting her at the computer, he walked quietly and then smirked, taking in her determined demeanor. She had to be exhausted, but she wasn't going to allow that to stop her from seeking the truth. That quest was all consuming for her, and he was about to exploit it.

"Do you think you could take a late dinner with your boss? He's not really that much of a task master."

Allowing a smile to form as she looked up from the screen, Calleigh looked over towards him as he approached. She could see the stress and strain of the day in his features and knew he needed to get away from it all, even if it was just for a few hours. Turning some on the stool she'd perched herself on, she sighed, "Hmm, you don't say. But, I'd love to. I think I need a break from all this...as do you."

He approached more and stopped just short of the stool, nodding, "It's been a tough few hours, I've already sent Speed and Eric home. There's no need in stressing ourselves on the first go around." Glancing past her, he nodded, "How's it coming with the tool markings?"

Rolling her eyes some and sitting up more to stretch her back, Calleigh rolled her head to pop her neck, "Don't ask. I think I'm gonna have to go a different route. Which that means I'll be using a lot of impression clay tomorrow and making my own impressions so I can match them up with the vic's."

Horatio watched her intently as she stretched and licked his lips absently, taking notice of the way her muscles moved. Lost momentarily in his thoughts of her, he scowled as he perceived her speaking to him and asked, "What was that, Cal?"

Smirking, Calleigh turned fully to him and cocked a brow, "I asked what did you have in mind for dinner?"

Running his hands through his hair, he sighed, "It doesn't matter to me. As long as I can get out of here for an hour or so, I'll be okay. What are your thoughts?"

Cocking a brow at him, Calleigh got off her stool and began to take off her lab coat, "You need more then an hour, Horatio...how about you come to my place and I'll fix us something to eat?"

"Are you sure, Calleigh?" Horatio asked, looking to her for confirmation. During their journey back to each other, they rarely spent time in each others homes, hopeful that the familiar stirrings wouldn't rise and impede upon their progress. As much as he wanted to be there, he had to make sure.

"It's only dinner, Horatio," Calleigh replied as she set her lab coat aside and looked to him. "If you don't want to we can always go grab a pizza or something."

At the thought of just pizza with Calleigh, Horatio shook his head and sighed, "Ah…no…Whatever you have at home is good."

Turning and beginning to gather her materials, Calleigh intoned, "Let me just get this cleaned up then and we can go. I have some boneless breasts I put in the fridge to thaw...maybe that over a salad?"

"That sounds great, Calleigh. Do I need to stop for anything?" Horatio was acutely aware of his heart thrumming in his chest, despite her unaffected tone earlier. She wasn't about to retread over the weeks of progression, but at this point, Horatio couldn't say the same. His need for her grew deeply and he ached to hear the words that would bring them back together to make them whole again. As it stood, however, he would be waiting still longer.

Gathering everything into her arms, she turned back to him, giving him a smile, "Nope, got everything already. Wait...do you like Ranch dressing cause that's all I have?"

"I can deal with ranch," Horatio answered as he reached for her things, "I was thinking, maybe we should drive one car, since we're just going to your house. What do you think?"

Glancing at the clock and seeing the late hour, Calleigh furrowed her brow some and started towards the vault, "Aren't you going to get any sleep tonight, Horatio? It'd be best to start fresh again in the morning. Besides, I know you've had a really long day."

"I wasn't going to go home. You could drop me off back here," he answered with a shrug. He really had no intentions on going home alone, instead desiring to stay in the confines of his office. His couch wasn't the best of places for him to sleep, but then again, he wasn't planning on sleeping either. Seeing her eyebrows narrow, he sighed, "I've slept here countless of times, Calleigh. One more night isn't going to hurt."

Tilting her head and going back over to him, Calleigh licked her lips and asked, "What's going on, Horatio? And before you say nothing, remember who you're talking to...I know when something's up with you."

Horatio exhaled heavily and explained in a short breath, "I don't want to go home. It's simple, Calleigh. I just get tired of going there alone, so sometimes, I stay here. Half the time no one even knows I'm up here."

Knowing that he needed proper rest to be able to function and work at a hundred percent, Calleigh nodded and decided to make sure he got the rest he needed. Tilting her head, she decided to throw him off some so he wouldn't think other wise, "Is it because of Meredith, Horatio? I know she's got everyone on alert in more then one way."

_Only ten percent of that is true_, Horatio thought as he frowned. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily not wanting to force the issue, "I'll drive and then go home afterwards, Calleigh."

Satisfied for the moment, Calleigh gave him a smile and nodded, "Good. Help me get this stuff put up and we can go. I think we both need to relax some."

Horatio took on more and followed Calleigh through out her firearms lab, placing things in their places. Ten minutes later, she was closing the door on the lab and smiling at him, almost as if a fresh vigor had settled about her. He often wondered if she had the same longings as he did, or if she'd day dream about the way their bodies seemed to fit coherently. It was evidenced by her smile that if she did, she wasn't letting him in on the notion and that idea furthered Horatio's discontentment. He wanted nothing more than to reconnect with her on every level that he could manage.

Walking to the elevator, he glanced to her and exhaled lightly, "So, Calleigh, what are your plans for the weekend. It's our first off in about a month. You have to have something going on."

Having thought of asking Horatio to spend time together over the weekend, she smiled more as as they walked. They hadn't been able to spend quality time together since they had started over and more then anything, she wanted to use the weekend for that. "I was actually going to see what you were doing. I thought if you weren't busy maybe we could spend some time together...away from here for more then a few hours."

Clearly surprised, Horatio sputtered, "Y-You want to spend time with me? Are you sure, Calleigh? I mean, I'm okay with spending time with you, but…you have to be comfortable with it."

Chuckling some, Calleigh could tell he needed a break from the lab and shook her head, "I'm sure. How else are we supposed to work on our relationship, Horatio?"

"I guess then that I'm free for the weekend." Coming to the elevator, he smirked, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time. I think it's something that we need."

"I do too." The door to the elevator slid open and they both walked in, standing close to each other. Pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear, Calleigh looked up at the numbers as they lit up, "Maybe we could take a ride along the coast...get away from Miami for the day."

"This is sounding better and better." Horatio's demeanor lightened even more and he smiled, "And we can go somewhere nice for dinner. Make it an all day thing. We deserve that, don't we?"

Turning to him, Calleigh gazed up into his blue eyes and nodded slowly, "I think we do. I think we both need the time away from the job so we can relate on a more personal level without this place interfering in some way."

Matching her gaze, Horatio fought to contain his desires and simply nodded, "Two days away from this place will be like heaven. No phones…no pagers. Just me and you."

"It'll be nice to have that for a change," she replied softly. The tone of the elevator reaching there floor pulled Calleigh from him and she turned as the door slid open and began to walk out. A small smile played on her lips, knowing he'd follow her. When she felt him at her side again, she purred, "You want to drive...or shall I?"

"Why don't you drive," he answered playfully, watching her. The smile she held tripled his heart beat and he gave her one of his own, "I trust you."

Nodding her head, Calleigh pushed back her hair as they headed towards the exit doors, "Sounds good to me. I'll be able to make sure you go home tonight and get some rest then."

Horatio gave her a small smile and nodded, "I guess I'm going to need someone to pick me up in the morning then. You up for the drive?"

"I'll give you a ride in, that's not a problem," Calleigh replied as he opened the door. Going out and heading towards the parking area, she looked up at him as her hand slipped into his, "And if push comes to shove...you can drive my car to your place and pick me back up in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Horatio replied with a small smile. His instant reflex was to squeeze her hand and he met her gaze, seeing hope there. Relaxing even more, he exhaled, "I'll drive home, there's no need for you to have to go back out again."

Since filled the air around them until they reached her car. Letting his hand go, she disengaged the locks opened her door, sliding in behind the wheel as he slipped in beside her. Belting up, she then started the vehicle and back to back out, "Maybe on the way in tomorrow we can stop by the Bistro for coffee and a danish."

"I'd like that a lot. It would be nice to take our time going to work." As she drove, Horatio gazed out into the darkness, his thoughts mirroring the inky night. He wanted nothing more than to connect with Calleigh on a more intimate level, but he was bound by his agreement to take it slow. It was an agreement that he was now cursing because every look, every errant touch stirred within him the desire to take her.

With the late hour, traffic was almost non-existent and soon enough Calleigh was pulling into the driveway of her home. Shutting off the car and getting out, she then locked it once he was out and they both headed up to the door. Unlocking it, she went in, turning on a light for them and then setting her purse down as he closed the door behind them. "I'm gonna go lock up my gun. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright. Is there anything that you wanted me to do in the kitchen?" Horatio watched as she walked away from him and then turned around to walk backwards, her smile brightening. He couldn't help himself but smile, the darkness now receding. "I mean, I can do something while you settle down."

"How about you get the salad started then. Everything is in the bottom of the fridge...and I shouldn't be long," Calleigh replied as she continued to watch him.

"Salad it is." Horatio watched her move down the hall before she disappeared to her room and he turned to go into the living room, shedding his suit coat and placing it on the couch. Entering into the kitchen, he turned on the light and went to the refrigerator. Working silently, Horatio brought out the ingredients for the salad and then went in search for a salad bowl, taking each cabinet one at a time before finding one. He'd just started cutting up the vegetables when he felt her touch and a smile came over him, his eyebrows rising, "You're right, it didn't take long at all."

Rubbing his back gently, Calleigh smiled and watched him as he made almost precise cut's to a cucumber, "Well, I know we both need to relax, Horatio."

"Yes, we do." Slipping the knife through the cucumber he then picked up a slice and held it behind him, "Open up."

Opening her mouth, she took the offered piece and began to chew. Letting her hand linger on his back for a bit longer, she then swallowed, "I'll get the chicken going while you finish this up. Reaching for a cut piece, she smirked and held it up for him, "Your turn."

Taking the piece into his mouth, he grabbed it and chewed, watching as she sauntered over to the refrigerator. Eying her, he sighed heavily and shook his head, his brow arching thoughtfully. Returning back to his work, he finished chopping the vegetables and then added it to the salad and then turned to her, "You got anything to cover the salad up?"

Pointing to a drawer as she opened the packet of chicken breast, she then began to pull then out and set them onto her cutting board, "Middle drawer there should be a roll of plastic wrap."

Going for the middle drawer, he opened it and then narrowed his brow as he pulled out the plastic wrap and a nine millimeter. Clearing his throat to garner her attention, Horatio smirked, "Expecting some unwanted company, Calleigh?"

Chuckling some as she began to cut up a piece of chicken, she shook her head, "Never know when I might need it. Plus, with Merideth still out there, it's better to be prepared."

"Well, at least the safety's on." Placing it back, he covered the salad and then smiled, "Alright, so I'm done with what I had to do…" Coming behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Anything else you need me to do?"

Smiling more and enjoying the feel of his arms around her, Calleigh continued to cut the chicken into strips, "If you want...you can fix us something to drink. I think I still have some wine in the fridge."

"Gladly," Horatio answered with a nod. Before moving to the refrigerator, he asked, "Where do you keep your wine glasses?"

Pointing with the knife to the cabinet in front of her, she then went back to cutting, "Maybe afterwards, we can sit and talk for awhile before you go home."

Horatio chuckled slightly and nodded as he moved for the cabinet, "Yeah, maybe. That depends on whether you can stay up. We've had a very long day."

Deciding it best not to tell him about her plans, Calleigh finished with the chicken and moved to the sink to wash her hands. "I'll be fine."

Drying off her hands and then getting a frying pan, Calleigh turned on the stove and placed a small amount of extra virgin olive oil into the pan. When it was heated, she placed the chicken into it long with rosemary and thyme and began to saute the pieces. "So, about this weekend. What time do you want to leave out?"

"As early as we can. Getting away from Miami for a few hours would be great. Spending the day with you, uninterrupted would be even better." Smirking, he moved seamlessly toward the refrigerator and opened it, asking quizzically, "White or Red?"

Eying the meat as it slowly cooked, she looked over at him, "How about white...and I can use a little in the chicken here." When he brought over the bottle and opened it for her, Calleigh then poured a little in to add more flavor to their meal. Handing it back to him, her eyes found his and gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Taking the bottle in hand, he poured two glasses and handed one to her, "For the cook."

Taking the glass, Calleigh waited until he picked his up and then held her glass out, "To a quiet and relaxing evening."

"To a quiet and relaxing evening," Horatio replied, holding his glass out. Taking a sip, he smiled as she did the same and then lowered his glass, glancing at the pan, "That's smelling great by the way. I can't wait to eat."

"It shouldn't be much longer," Calleigh replied and then took another sip of her wine. Setting the glass aside, she stirred the chicken some and with her free arm, and slipped the other around his waist, "A friend of mine that's a chef taught me how to make this. She said I needed more spice in my cooking."

Horatio chuckled and then bent to nuzzle her hair, "I think you have just the right amount of spice in your cooking, but I may be biased on that part." Placing the glass to his lips again, he stared at the pan feeling the familiar rousing at her proximity. He felt the least in control when in her presence, but when she was so close, when he could catch the faint aroma of her perfume, it became nonexistent.

Exhaling lightly, he released her, feeling the pang of hunger coursing through him and smiled, "I don't think I've ever been as hungry as I am now."

"Well..." she said as she stirred the chicken again, "if you can, get the salad onto the plates, this is just about done and then we can eat."

Placing the glass down, Horatio moved into action and plated the salad, then placing them next to her. Watching as she transferred the chicken to the salads, he then stepped closer, readying to take the plates, "So, where to? Kitchen table or patio?"

"Kitchen...I haven't cleaned the patio furniture off yet," Calleigh replied as she turned off the stove and set the pan into the sink. Turning on the water for it to soak, she smiled as Horatio took there meal over to the table. Wiping her hands off, she went to the refrigerator, and pulled out the ranch dressing. Taking to the table, she gave him a smile as he held out her chair for her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sitting opposite of her, Horatio grinned at the plate before him and then looked to her, tilting his head toward her, "Compliments to the chef, it looks amazing. I bet it's going to taste just as amazing." Picking up the fork, he then speared the salad and placed it near his lips, his eyes drifting toward her, "I can't thank you enough for dinner, Cal. It's something we both needed."

Picking up a pieces of chicken with her fork, Calleigh gave him a smile, "You're welcome. I thought something lite and refreshing would do the trick."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, Horatio taking furtive glances her way every so often. Their eyes met several times and he couldn't help the grin that came over him. Despite the edge that he seemed to be perched on with all that was surrounding him, he felt at ease with her. As the meal dwindled down and there were only a few scraps of lettuce left, Horatio sat back and gazed at her, studying her. He could see the fearlessness that she held, her eyes glinting in a challenge even if there wasn't one to be had. It was her strength that drew him to her and the knowledge that she knew herself.

Leisurely drinking out of the glass, his eyes met hers again and he chuckled lightly, "That was a wonderful meal, Calleigh. But then again, I expected nothing less."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Calleigh replied as she set her fork down. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed and smiled, "I'm stuffed now. Did you want anything else?"

"I'm stuffed as well," Horatio said as he placed the glass down. Leaning forward, he arched a brow, "But I don't feel like going home just quite yet. I believe that you offered to talk a bit before I left?"

Giving him a smile, Calleigh stood up, taking both there plates and headed over to the sink, "Then let me just get these in the dishwasher and then we can go sit out in the living room."

Making quick work of the few dishes, Calleigh refilled there glasses and headed out to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch next to him, Calleigh took a sip of her wine and leaned against him, "Feeling any better?"

"A lot," he answered gently as he relished her warmth. Taking a sip of his wine, he then rubbed his eyes, feeling the day as it began to wear on him heavily. He never knew how tired he was until he sat down on the couch to wait for her return, having yawned almost non stop. His eyes burned with exhaustion and he could feel himself starting to drift. There was no way he was going to be able to stay, but as he sat more, he couldn't find a good reason to leave this spot. "Dinner was, amazing. Thanks, Calleigh."

"You're welcome." Taking another sip, Calleigh then set her glass onto the table and sat back, pulling her legs up under her. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, "Are you sure you had enough? I can fix something for dessert..."

"There's no need, Calleigh. I'm quite alright now." Taking her hand into his, he held it gently before interlacing their fingers. Caressing her hand softly, he looked down at her, "You really know how to make your guests comfortable. Very pleasant." His brow furrowed and sighed, "After the week we've been having, this is a welcome respite."

Reaching with her other hand, Calleigh's fingertips traced his jaw and gave him a soft smile, "You needed to relax and forget about the lab for a bit. I thought I'd help with that."

"We both needed it. How are you feeling? You've processed a scene all day, and then the evidence all night and now you've made dinner. You've got to be bushed." Yawning, Horatio fought against the drowsiness and smiled lazily, "I don't want to put you out or anything, Calleigh."

"You're not." Moving closer to him, she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled closer to him as he sat back more into the corner of the couch. Resting her hand onto his chest and her head on his shoulder, she yawned, "But, you've had just as hard of a day as I have."

Horatio could feel the darkness creeping up on him and he shook the feeling away. If he was going to drive home, he'd have to be more alert than he was, and sitting and relaxing with her wasn't helping. Frowning, he sighed, "So…Ca- Calleigh…Have any ideas for th- this weekend?"

Knowing he was fighting going to sleep, Calleigh's fingers began to moved in slow circles on his chest, wanting him to relax more. She knew that if he went home, he wouldn't sleep or he'd end up back at the lab. Adjusting her head some, she nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes, "Um...maybe...maybe we can go up to Savannah."

"Savannah…sounds…good," Horatio could feel himself slipping and leaned forward, disrupting the peaceful moment, "I should be going, Cal. It's late…" Placing the glass on the table, he could feel her still pressing against him and he frowned, "Calleigh…"

Yawning again, Calleigh planted herself against him more, "You can stay a few more minutes, Horatio. I...I don't mind."

Sitting back again, he exhaled heavily and placed his arm around her, "Only…only if you're sure, Calleigh. I…I can't…fall asleep…"

"Then just sit here and relax with me then," Calleigh replied softly, her fingers moving slowly on his chest again. Not wanting him to leave as tired as he was, she whispered softly, "Just relax, Horatio."

Unable to remain awake, Horatio succumbed to the darkness and relaxed even more, the feeling of her in his arms warming him even more. A rush of air left his body and then his arms went limp around her as he fell into a slumber, his breathing evening out.

Feeling as his body relaxed and his breathing evened out, Calleigh reopened her eyes, a small smile forming. She had been able to even tell at the lab how tired he really had been and wanted nothing more then to be able to help him. Wrapping her arm around his waist, Calleigh settled back down, her eyes closing and joining him in slumber.

* * *

Pushing her cart down the glassed hallway of the lab, Camellia Rodgers smiled as she went about her day. Stopping into trace and giving Tim a package from another lab in Tampa, she then moved on, her eyes sent on her next stop. Taking the elevator up to the next floor, she arranged the mail and boxes that needed to be delivered to the next floor. When the door slid open, she pushed out, heading to the first office. Knocking on the door, she waited until she was given permission to enter. When the word came, she smiled, holding onto the envelopes and papers and went in.

"Morning, Lieutenant...got a few things here for you." she replied as she went to his desk and handed them to him.

"Morning, Ms. Rodgers, how are you today? I trust things are going well." Horatio took the envelopes in hand and perused them slowly, reaching for his cup of coffee. Sorting them into categories, he came upon an envelope that was blank, with the exception of his name scrawled across it. Frowning, he placed the cup down and asked, "Ms. Rodgers, do you know where this possibly could've come from?"

Setting a few packages onto the chair, she looked over at it and smiled, "Yes, sir...Officer Nettles asked me to bring that up to you on my rounds. Said someone dropped it off for you and to make sure you got it."

"I see," Horatio replied as he continued to study it. Placing it down, he then smiled to the woman and nodded, "Thank you, Ms. Rodgers. Have a nice day." When she left, Horatio pulled out a pair of gloves and picked up the envelope again, curious. There were no markings of any kind, save for the name and he felt an anxious energy at the thought of who it could be from.

Opening it, he settled and began to read:

_You believe that you're safe from me, you believe that you're free from me. You are wrong. You belong to me along with my newest fuck toy. It's only a matter of time before I come back to claim what's mine, and I always get what's mine._

Dropping the paper on his desk, the sudden sound of a knock startled him as he frowned. Momentarily confused, the words seemed to run concurrent through his mind as he glanced down and then came to himself, folding the letter back and slipping it into the envelope. Opening his drawer, he slid it in and then answered out, "C- Come in."

Going in and still looking over a file from the Gratton case, Calleigh didn't even look up as she closed the door and sighed heavily as she went towards his desk, "Horatio...Tim did the victimology on Gratton and we're not having any luck with who..." Looking up from the file, Calleigh saw the look in his eyes and lowered the file down.

"Horatio...what's going on? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Crinkling his brow, he shook his head and refocused, now centering on her, "Ah…what? What did you say, Calleigh?"

Having worked with Horatio for eleven years, Calleigh had learned to be able to tell when something was bothering him and now, something clearly was. She could see the wall he was trying to put up, but with the starting anew, she didn't want anything to come between them. Placing the file down, she went around to him and took a seat on the corner of his desk, "You can't fool me, Horatio. I can tell when something is bothering you. Talk to me."

Not wanting to sacrifice what he'd built with her, he exhaled and rubbed his eyes, resting his elbows on his desk. The words lashed at him and he felt the anxiety bubbling up inside of him, taking the ability to talk away from him. Once he was able to gather himself, he spoke softly, "I received a letter, Calleigh…I believe it's from Meredith."

Raising her brow, Calleigh stared at him for a brief moment before asking softly, "Where is the letter, Horatio? It's evidence...we need to process it...and then get have a detail placed with you."

Reaching into the desk, he pulled the envelope out and placed it on the desk, "She's threatened Speed as well. It's all …it's all in there." Getting up, he saw Calleigh reach for the discarded glove and picked it up. "No dates, no name, but I know it's her, Calleigh. It's her."

Slipping on the gloves, Calleigh carefully opened the letter, reading the words she'd written. Crinkling her brow, Calleigh raised the letter up, smelling it and then quickly folded it, placing it back into the envelope, "Horatio...I need an evidence bag and gauze..now...hurry."

Horatio got up and went for his kit, pulling out the evidence bag and gauze. Handing it over to her, he asked, "What is it, Calleigh? What do you smell?"

"Chloroform...or at least faint traces of it. That could be how she's subdues her victims to get them bound. Takes them by surprise...and then when they awaken, she starts the torture," Calleigh replied as she sealed the bag. Looking to him, she held up the bag, "This could be one of the breaks we needed."

Horatio nodded and moved to her, "Put a unit on Speed, no matter what he says. Meredith's out there, and she's just waiting for the chance to get either one of us." Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily, "We don't even know where she is."

"I'll have trace confirm it's chloroform and then take it to QD for handwriting analysis." Reaching over to him, she rubbed his arm, "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…um...I'll be…I'll be fine." Horatio gave her a small smile and nodded, "I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

Nodding, Calleigh let him go, but maintain eye contact and whispered, "I'm here if you need to talk, Horatio. You're not going to go through this alone."

"Thanks…Calleigh." Wanting so much to take her into his arms, he instead averted his eyes, "I'll be down shortly. Can you relay a message for me though?"

"Yeah, of course," she replied softly as she waited for him.

"Speed's not to go on any scene without back up, okay? I don't care how long it takes to get him a unit, he's not to go out there alone." Starting for his window, he pulled open the blinds and looked down, seeing an empty trace lab. "Where is he, Calleigh?"

"Down in the morgue with Alexx. He was going to get more info on Gratton and her report on the woulds he sustained." When he finally turned back to her, Calleigh tilted her head, "Come over to my place tonight, okay?"

Relief passed over him and he answered, "We'll see. She's not threatened you. I don't want to bring the heat down on you. The less collateral damage the better."

Raising her brow, Calleigh went back over, picking up the envelope and file and walked back towards him, "Horatio, I have one of the safest homes in Miami. If she even tried to get in, I'd have a hole in her knee cap and backup on the way before she had time to yell."

Taking that into consideration, Horatio chuckled as he scratched his brow, "You're right. Well…if you don't mind having the company, I'll come over."

Going over to him and looking up into his alluring blue eyes, Calleigh smiled and whispered, "Bring a over night bag with you this time...and clothes for tomorrow. I know you have a suit down in your locker...that way you can just go straight there after work."

"Okay," he answered, gazing at her longingly. Reaching to move a piece of hair out of her eyes, he noticed as she stepped out of his reach and exhaled, nodding, "I'll…I'll try to make it quick today. If you see Speed before I do, can you tell him it's imperative that I speak with him?"

"You got it, and I'll call and get Frank to set up a couple details for you both," Calleigh added with a raise of her brow. Giving him a smile, she moved back to him and whispered, "I'll make sure you sleep like a angel again tonight." Leaving him with that thought, Calleigh headed for the door, closing it back behind her and heading to find Tim.

Horatio watched her go, a certain feeling coming over him. Her words were laced with more than just a promise of safety and he smiled briefly, pondering on the meaning behind her words. Hearing the phone ring, he shook himself out of it and moved to his desk, picking up the headset, "Caine."

Taking a sip of her Italian Soda, Merideth smirked as he answered the phone and cocked a brow as she sat on the picnic table at the park, "Hello fuck boy. Have I gotten your attention now?"

Gripping the phone tightly, Horatio froze, glancing at the door. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself under control, "Meredith…where are you? Why are you doing this?"

"You took something from me, fuck boy...and I plan on taking him back...and in the process, you will become mine again, and then you will pay for your disobedience!" Meredith growled as she glared out across the park, her eyes on her next target as the woman played with her children. "And until your both back with me, I'll continue to leave my mark on those that you have turned against me."

"Meredith, you don't have to do this. Stop this now," Horatio pleaded as he held on to the desk. He could hear the familiar tone in her voice and stifled a shudder as he rubbed his forehead, "Just…come in and we'll work something out. You don't have to kill anymore."

Glaring at the woman as she pushed one of the children now on the swing, Meredith raised a brow, "I wonder how Lace would enjoy having you watch her scream and beg as I worked her over. Or even my other fuck pets bitch that's hanging around him. I could break them both and make you and him watch."

Knowing exactly who she was talking about, Horatio shook his head, knowing he had to stop her. Taking a seat, his eyes rested on the picture on his desk and he sighed heavily, "What do you want me to do, Meredith? What will it take for you to stop?"

Shaking her head as she eyed her next target, Meredith's blood raced through her veins, "I want you to feel what it's like to be broken...and trust me, fuck boy...you will feel pain like you've never felt before. And then my other fucking pet will also feel that same pain." Clenching her jaw, Meredith's eyes narrowed, "I'm coming for you, Horatio Caine. You and my other property...and once you both are back with me, you'll both beg me for mercy." Hanging up the phone, Meredith pulled the bottle of chloroform from her pocket along with a washcloth. Dousing the material, she closed up the bottle, placing it back into her pocket as a evil smile made birth and she headed towards the swings.

Hearing her hang up on him, Horatio placed the phone down and thought for a second before racing for the door. He had to warn Speed and most of all, speak with Calleigh. It seemed as if Meredith was hell bent on playing this out.

Coming down the corridor, Horatio saw Tim emerge from the elevator and approached, his gait determined. Meeting the young man, Horatio called out, "Speed…I was wondering if you got a minute."

Looking up as his name was called, Tim crinkled his brow and nodded, "Sure, H. What's up?"

"Has Calleigh talked to you already about you having a detail?" Horatio asked as they both stopped and Horatio placed his hands onto his hips, is finger tapping on his ID.

"Yes, she has, but H, I don't think it's necessary. Most of the time, I'm here, I don't even go home." Giving him a double take, his brow crinkled and he asked, "Are you alright, Horatio?"

Staring down at the floor, Horatio's brow crinkled in concentration and then spoke soft, but firmly, "Speed, I'm placing a detail with you at all times...a threat has been made on both you and I by Merideth. This will be mandatory until we catch her."

"A threat? When was there a threat made? I haven't heard anything." Shifting his weight, he cleared his throat and glanced around almost anxiously, seeing that indeed something had happened. "Did she make contact with you, H?"

Nodding slowly, Horatio lifted his head and looked to Tim, "She sent me a letter, Speed. Calleigh's got it right now and taking it to trace for processing. She smelled chloroform...and wants to be sure. She also thinks that could be how Merideth is subduing her victims." Looking around, Horatio lowered his voice so only Tim could hear, "After Calleigh left my office, Merideth called...Speed, she threatened to kill us both. So...detail until further notice."

Feeling the anxious sensations coursing through him, he shook his head and averted his eyes, a heavy breath escaping his lips. There was a reason why he was staying away from home, why he'd told Shay to meet him at the lab more often than not, why he wasn't going out as much anymore. This wasn't the first time that she'd made contact. Finally able to look at Horatio again, he murmured, "This isn't the first time. She's called me, H. She threatened to kill Shay, and take me back. She's not going to stop unless she has me. It's why I don't go home much, why I'm not going out. I don't want to run the risk, or for Shay to run that risk."

Blinking and then pursing his lips as he looked up and towards the fingerprint lab, Horatio raised his brow, "Speed, you should have told me this sooner. Where is Shay right now?"

"She's staying with a friend right now. She's not going home either, I told her to stay away from home until this is done. If Meredith was following me, she's running around in circles. I don't go to the same place twice, and when I do go home, it's late and I never take the same route."

"You know the rules, Speed. Detail until further notice...even in the field. We don't know when or where she'd gonna try or how," Horatio replied as he looked to the younger man. Seeing Frank coming off the elevator, Horatio whispered, "That is an order, Speed."

"Don't you think that's going to pull more attention, H? Meredith doesn't strike me to be the one who scares easily." Watching the Texan approach, he then looked to Horatio and shook his head, conceding, "I'll take the detail."

Walking towards the two men, Frank's day seemed to be going from bad to worse. Meeting up with the two of them, Frank sighed heavily, "H, thought you'd want to know...just got a call in about a woman being kidnapped at Overbrook Park a few minutes. Witness's there gave the suspect's description and it meets Merideth Long's."

Horatio glanced at Speed and then back to Frank and exhaled, shaking his head, "She's becoming more aggressive. Speed, we'll need to get out to the park and see if there's anything we can find to lead us to Meredith. It just happened, so maybe the trail is still fresh." Turning to Frank, he asked, "Did anyone get a description of the car she was driving?"

Rubbing his neck, Frank breathed out, "Yeah...but you're not gonna like it, Horatio. 2002 Ford Windstar...this suspects personal vehicle. Horatio...Long took the vic in front of her two kids. Child Services is with them now until the husband arrives."

"Alright, H. You two be careful out there." Turning, Tim started for his trace lab, taking a glance back. Until Meredith was caught, no one was safe.

Smiling as she came out of QD and headed for the elevators to go back down to her lab, Calleigh was surprised to see Horatio approaching with Frank in tow. Stopping, Calleigh crinkled her brow at the expression on his face, "Horatio, what's going on?"

"There's…news. Meredith's taken another victim, this time in broad daylight and in front of her kids. We've got a description on the vehicle and it's on the wire, but the clock is ticking, Calleigh. We're going to have to go to the playground that she was taken from and see if there's anything left for us to use." Horatio glanced to Frank and then back to her, his tone firm and steady despite the fear coursing through his veins, "No one is to be without backup. We have to be careful until she's caught."

Nodding, Calleigh understood the reason behind it all and raised her brow, "Alright, I'll get my kit from Trace and we can get going." Seeing the concern in his eyes, Calleigh nodded silently before speaking, "I'll just be a minute."

Horatio watched her leave and then centered back on Frank, his demeanor speaking to the severity of it all, "Frank, we don't have much time. Meredith's going to take out her revenge on another victim, and we don't know where she's going to be."

"I got all my guys on it, Horatio...and the birds are up and circling around the city. We've already pulled five vehicles matching the description...no hit's though," Frank said as he placed his phone back into his pocket. "I'll go and get Speed and we'll meet you and Calleigh there."

"Alright, you both be careful out there." Horatio watched as Frank left and turned to see Calleigh coming, a determined expression set on her face. She walked firmly, but he could see the fear on the edges, knowing that her concern was valid. At the moment, no one knew where Meredith was, what she was doing, or her next step.

"Are you ready, Calleigh?" he asked when she came to a rest at him. The atmosphere had changed drastically, the frantic feel surrounding them both.

"Yeah, I've got everything," she replied softly. Turing in unison with him, they began to head towards the elevators, "I can't believe this is happening again. I don't understand how we cannot get a solid lead on where she's at or hiding out. We've got to be missing some thing somewhere."

"She's very …clever, Calleigh. She won't be caught unless she wants to be, and what she wants is me and Speed. So we have to be extremely careful." Checking his watch, he started moving, "I can't help but think that this is a ploy to get us out. Like she's baiting us."

Coming to the elevator, Calleigh pressed the button and then stepped in when the doors opened. Watching as he entered and pressed the button for the main floor, she sighed, "Either that or she's just out of her mind with rage and doesn't realize what she is really doing. We've seen it before...we could be dealing with it again."

Horatio shuddered at the memory of her rage and nodded, "Either way about it,Calleigh, she's dangerous."

"I know." When the door opened for there floor, both left out, heading towards the exit doors and out to his Hummer. When he disengaged the locks, Calleigh headed for the hatch, opening it and setting her lit in next to his. Closing it back, she went around, getting in and buckling up. Pulling up the computer, she immediately brought up a map of the area around the park as he began to head out the garage, "Okay, we've got most business' and some residential around the park. There is also four apartment complex's in within a three block radius."

Horatio thought deeply as he drove, turning the corner swiftly, "Everyone of our victims were found in their home. What makes us think that she's not going to do so for this victim? And our victims have also been apart of the BSDM community, do you think that the newest victim is apart of the community?"

"Maybe." Opening her cell phone, Calleigh called Frank and spoke up as soon as he answered, "Frank, do we have the vic's name yet?"

Walking with Tim towards one of the Hummers, Frank squinted in the bright Miami sun, "Yeah, names Julie McKenny...husband is John McKenny. He's meeting us at the scene."

"Okay, thanks Frank." Typing in the information and pulling it up, she glanced over at Horatio, "Residence address is 2437 Penny Circle in Kendall...you think she might be heading there, Horatio?"

"I do. It's her signature, she's most confident taking her victims in their own homes." Focusing more on the road before him, he sighed, "I just hope that we're not too late."

Watching as he hit the light bar, Calleigh got back on with Frank, "Frank, we need units at 2437 Penny Circle in Kendall...let them know suspect could be on scene and will be armed and dangerous. They are to hold back until we get there."

Making note of the address, Frank spoke firmly, "Got it. We'll meet you there."

Hanging up with Frank, Calleigh sighed as she dialed dispatch, "Okay, Frank's got back up meeting us there and him and Tim are coming as well. I'll get Eric and Ryan out to the park to start processing it."

"Good, but just as a precaution, make sure that there's a unit on site with them. Until I have her in handcuffs, I don't want to take the chance." Pressing on the gas more, he concentrated on getting to the address with the hopes of catching Meredith before she had the chance to act on her murderous rage.


	14. Chapter 14

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Turning into the neighborhood, Horatio felt the anxious energy as it coursed through him, steeling himself for what he could be walking into. After making the determination that Meredith would've taken her victim back to their home, he spared no expense in getting there as quick as he could, hoping that he wouldn't be too late. If they had a chance in stopping her in her tracks, he was going to do whatever it took to do so.

Pulling up to the address, he saw the van instantly and shut off the engine, glancing to Calleigh. Without a sound, they both got out and he waited for her to come to him, noticing her hand on her holster. The determination now fused through her and he could tell she was ready.

With his own hand on his weapon, he glanced to see the door to the home slightly ajar, "Calleigh, we do this slowly, alright?"

With her eyes on the house and searching for any other way in or out, Calleigh kept her voice low as she unholstered her gun and slipped the safety off, "Back up should be here any second. Horatio...promise me you'll be careful. Don't let her get into your head. She doesn't own you anymore."

Filling his hand with his gun, he nodded, "We're going to stop her today, Calleigh." Hearing the sirens in the distance, he eyed the door and moved slowly, "Let's go."

Following just behind him and to his left, Calleigh held her gun with both hands. Making it to the door, they both stayed to the side of it as he glanced in and then nodded to her. Hearing muffled screams coming from inside, Calleigh's blood ran cold and she clenched her jaw. When patrol units began to pull up, they both began to make their way inside, both of their guns raised and on the ready.

Swinging the cat of nine tails again and again, Merideth then moved to Julie, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head back roughly and speaking through clenched teeth, "I'll teach you and that husband of yours not to ever cross me again, bitch. When I get done with you, he'll be mine and obeying me."

Julie looked to her and shook her head, the fear apparent, "He- He'll never obey you, Scorcia." The searing pain cut into her words and she screamed again, barely holding on to the shred of sanity she had left. She'd known from the moment she woken to see Scorcia that she was in trouble. She could only hope that someone would notice her missing. Hearing the creak of a door, her eyes lifted and she saw them enter, with their guns raised.

"Meredith! Drop the whip and step away from her." Horatio eyed the scene with disgust and clenched the gun in his hand tighter, seeing the pleasure on her. "Do the right thing here, Meredith."

Pulling a box cutter from her back pocket, Merideth kept hold of Julie's hair and placed the blade to her throat, "Come any closer and I'll cut this bitch to pieces, Horatio."

Stopping short, Horatio relaxed slightly, but kept his gun raised, taking in a measured breath, "You don't have to do this, Meredith. You don't have to take her, you don't want her."

An evil smile formed on her lips and Merideth kept a firm hold on Julie as she stared at Horatio, "You do not tell me what I want, shit! You are NOT in control here...I AM!" Nicking Julie's neck and causing her to cry out in pain, Merideth laughed and hissed, "You want to save her, shit...then on your knees where you belong!"

Horatio's heart thundered in his chest as he glanced to Calleigh, seeing the disbelief in her eyes, but hoping that she would understand what he was doing. He relaxed his grip on his gun and focused back on Meredith, bending slowly to place his gun on the ground, then came to his knees, "Yes…Mistress."

Keeping her gun trained on Merideth, Calleigh had seen Horatio's glance to her and knew he was doing what he could to keep Merideth from hurting Julie any further. Clenching her jaw, Calleigh spoke firmly, "You're not going to get away with what you've done, Merideth..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" Merideth screamed at Calleigh as she pressed the blade of the box cutter harder into Julie's skin, another cry coming from the scared woman.

Turning her attention back to Horatio who was now on his knee's on the floor, Merideth hissed, "You're going to pay for you're disobedience to me, shit! You'll wish you were dead when I finish breaking you!"

Hearing Julie scream more, Horatio bowed his head and answered, "Anything you desire, Mistress." The thought of becoming subservient to her sickened him and he fought to maintain his cool.

Looking back to the blond and glaring at her, Merideth kept Julie close to her, "I told you he'd be mine...and he still is. You'll never own him, he'll always be mine!"

Shaking her head, Calleigh raised a brow, "I don't think so, Merideth. You'll be spending the rest of your life in a six by nine cell and away from the general population...if the judge doesn't give you the needle for what you've done."

Clenching her jaw, Merideth then dropped her sight's to Horatio, "GET THAT FUCKING GUN AWAY FROM YOU, SHIT!"

Horatio could hear the edge in her voice and knew he would have to listen. Pushing the gun away, he kept his head down and answered dutifully, "Yes, Mistress."

Hearing movement in the house, Merideth began to become anxious and pulled Julie's back into her more, "YOU SHIT! YOU BROUGHT MORE OF THEM DIDN'T YOU!"

Realizing that she was going to act rash, Horatio lifted his eyes to her and pleaded, "Take me, Mistress. They won't hurt you if you have me. They won't risk it." He could see her considering and continued, "You'll have me, Mistress."

The sound of more voice began to fill the house and Merideth's breathing increased. Shaking her head suddenly, she bite out, "NO! You'll both come with me!" With Julie restrained, Meredith reached with her foot, pulling Horatio's gun closer to her. Training her sights back on Calleigh, Merideth ordered, "Get her out of here, shit! She does NOT own you! I do!"

Knowing she couldn't leave him, Calleigh shook her head and spoke firmly, "No Merideth, I will not leave Horatio or Julie behind. You'll have to kill me first."

"Oh trust me, bitch, I will kill you," Merideth growled and then went for Horatio's gun. Grabbing it, she came back up as a shot rang out and Merideth's shoulder flew back, sending her down to the floor. Dropping the gun, she tried to reach for it only to have Horatio on top of her suddenly and pointing the gun down at her.

"This is over, Meredith," Horatio bit out as he kept the gun trained on her. He could see the fire in her eyes and felt the strength that still remained and then looked to Calleigh, "Is Julie alright?"

Taking off the restraints and helping her to sit on the floor, Calleigh kept an arm around the scared woman, "We'll need medic's in here ASAP."

Glaring up at the red head, Merideth growled, "You haven't seen the last of me, shit. I'll make sure everyone knows exactly what you are."

"That's nothing in comparison to what you are, Meredith." Horatio moved off of her and pulled her up, holding her arms behind her. He heard her hiss in pain and leaned in against her ear, asking, "How does that pain make you feel, Meredith? It's quite different when you're the one in pain, isn't it?"

"Fuck off, shit. Soon you'll be begging for me," Merideth replied with acid in her voice. When the room began to fill with more MDPD, she held her head up, "Come to see your piece of shit leader that like's to be beaten to submission, boys?"

Horatio took in the curious glances of the uniformed cops and felt a twinge of awkwardness and handed her over, "She needs to be read the Miranda and taken to booking."

Coming into the room, Frank shook his head, "You heard him, get her out of here." Watching as Merideth was led out, Frank saw Calleigh with Julie on the floor, "Medic's are on the way, Cal."

Focusing his attention back to Horatio, Frank raised a brow, "You okay?"

Watching the door, Horatio nodded almost absently and then focused on Frank, "I- I'm going to be fine. Let's make sure we do this by the book, Frank. I don't want her walking on a technicality."

"You got it. I'll handle it myself," Frank said and then headed for the door. Moving aside as the medics arrived, he waited as they went in and then left out.

Looking up as the medics came over to them, Calleigh reassured Julie and then stood up and moved to Horatio's side, "I think she'll be okay. She'll probably be in the hospital for a day or two."

"She was lucky," Horatio answered gently. He looked to Calleigh and gave her a faint smile, exhaling, "We stopped Meredith from killing, but now…she's going to ruin my reputation."

Turning to him, Calleigh kept her voice low and soft for him, "Right now, Horatio...not many people are going to listen to her, especially with all the people she's killed. They see her as being mentally unstable."

"We'll see about that, but for right now," he said as he turned to her more. He smiled and wished to touch her, feeling her calm demeanor taking over him, "Thank you for being here with me."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh reholstered her gun, "I would never have let you do this alone, Horatio. I wouldn't have let you."

The scene around them came alive with action but Horatio didn't see it. He focused on her more, his smile dwindling, "You know why I did it, don't you? She was not in control, I had to get Julie out of her reach. I know it was a risk to take."

"I know. I saw the look you gave me and I...I just knew. That's why I wouldn't leave...I couldn't leave. I had to stay with you," Calleigh replied as she gazed up at him. "When she went for your gun, I knew then I had to take her out otherwise she might kill you."

Coming closer to her, he allowed the smile to come, "I say we relax after this. Take a long break. After the case is settled, however." Glancing up, Horatio saw Tim enter and nodded, "Speed, it's over. There's just a few things to pick up here and we can go."

Tim looked between them both and exhaled, "I'm glad that she's finally caught. Now we can all rest easy."

"You got that right," Calleigh replied as she finally looked over at Tim. "Well...I don't know about you two, but, I say we hurry up and get the hell out of here. I'm ready for a beer and a night of relaxing without looking over my shoulder."

"I definitely second that motion," Horatio said as his gaze met hers. He grinned at the connotations that her eyes were sending him and chuckled lightly, "We all deserve that peace of mind."

"Yeah we do." Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh looked around and shook her head, "Well, let's get the kits and get started then. Tim, you want to start collecting in here and I'll process the van?"

"I'm on it," Tim responded as he started to move further into the room. He glanced around and saw the whip and the intricate designs on the ends of the lashes, "I suppose that she used this on everyone."

Looking over to where Tim was looking, Calleigh nodded slightly and exhaled, "More then likely, yes. I'm sure we'll find multiple DNA samples on it." Looking back to Horatio, she tilted her head slightly, "Why don't we go get our kits and get this done and over with."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Walking with her to the Hummer, Horatio glanced back at the house and exhaled with relief. One crisis was averted, while another still loomed ahead. No matter what, he was determined to face it head on.

* * *

Pushing through the door to her house, Calleigh let out a sigh of contentment and relief that the day was finally almost over. Turning, she smiled as Horatio followed her inside, closing the door behind him and locking it and then moving to the small table lamp and turning it on. Soft light filled the living room and Calleigh slipped off her heels and placed her purse onto a side table.

Padding her way to the kitchen with the bag of food they had bought on there way over, she flipped on the light and went for the paper plates. Getting out two, she turned to see him coming in, his suit coat already off. Giving him a playful smile, she began to pull out there food, "So...we got a lot done today. Merideth is finally behind bars...Julie is resting comfortably in the hospital now, and we no longer have to watch our backs."

Making his way to the refrigerator, he reached in and brought out two amber bottles. Closing the door he turned to her and smiled more, "And nothing but relaxation ahead for us."

"Oh yes, that's important now." Placing two pieces of chicken on his plate along with some potatoes and gravy and mac and cheese, she handed it to him. Starting to fix hers, she glanced to him, "So, did Tim say if him and Shay were gonna take us up on that offer for dinner next week?"

"He said that he'd have to get back with us. I don't think he's really sure of what they will be doing next week. I think that he's going to want to spend some quality time with Shay, and I don't blame him." Taking his plate to the table, he sat down and waited for her, "It's what I would want to do."

Smiling as she finished making her plate, Calleigh went over to the table and sat down across from him and reached to open her beer. "Really? With Shay?" Calleigh asked in a teasing tone and a smirk.

Laughing, Horatio shook his head, "No, not with Shay…with you."

Taking a drink of her beer, Calleigh then set it aside and picked off a piece of chicken, "I know...I was just teasing. But, I do like the sound of that. I think we both need it now."

Horatio smirked as he picked up his fork to eat, watching her as she ate. Even though the exhaustion hung profusely around her, he could still see her beauty and remained steadfastly in awe of her. The silence stayed between them as they ate, relishing this quiet moment after everything they'd been through. After a while, he placed his fork down and sat back, satiated and watched as Calleigh finished.

Reaching for her hand, he asked, "Feel better now?"

Chewing her last bite of chicken, Calleigh nodded and placed her hand into his, "I do. That hit the spot...and I didn't have to cook it."

"Easy clean up, which leaves room for something…more." Squeezing her hand, he grinned mischievously and asked, "Anything come to mind?"

"Maybe." Getting up, Calleigh collected there plates and went to the trash, tossing them in and them placed there forks into the sink. Going back over to him, she smiled as she reached for her beer, "Why don't we go sit out in the living room though."

"Alright." Taking up his beer, Horatio followed her and sat on the couch. Settling in, he took a swig and then turned to her, a light smile coming over him, "Now that she's where she belongs, it's weird to be able to sit without fear."

Sitting with her leg up under her, Calleigh nodded as she looked at her bottle and then to Horatio, "Yeah, but you shouldn't have had to go through all that, Horatio. No one should have. Sometimes I wonder what pushes a person to turn into a monster like she did."

Taking a drink, Horatio nodded, "She was misguided, and found that this was her only way of having control over her life. When she lost that control over me and then over Speed, she simply…snapped."

"Well," Calleigh said as she sat her beer onto the table and then sat back and snuggled up to him, "I'm just glad you both are okay. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or him. I love you and Tim's like a brother to me...I wouldn't have been able to deal with loosing either of you."

Horatio wrapped his arms around her and sighed, smiling lightly, "Well, you don't have to worry about that, Meredith's in jail, and everyone is safe." He couldn't help but run his hands over her arms, loving the feel of the moment as the peaceful moment settled over them. He could hardly remember a time where he felt as if there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Closing her eyes as her head laid on his shoulder, Calleigh relaxed more, her voice coming softly, "Can we still go on our weekend get away together?"

"I don't see why not, sweetheart. If anything, I think we deserve it." Slowing his hand over her arm, he breathed out and smiled more, "More than anything, I would love to spend a weekend away with you."

A smiled formed and Calleigh looked up at him, blinking slowly, "I'd like that too. Just you and me...no Miami, no phones...just us."

"I'm looking forward to it, Calleigh." He smiled as he reached to caress her face and then chuckled, "You're exhausted, I should go…"

"No. You were gonna stay here tonight, remember?" she replied. Leaning into his touch, she smiled and raise her brow to him, "I want you to stay tonight, Horatio. I don't think you need to be alone."

"I don't want to be alone," Horatio answered with a whisper. He ran his thumb over her cheek and exhaled, "We're still taking it slow, right?"

Looking up into his eyes, Calleigh lifted her head to his, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss. Letting it linger for a moment, she pulled back and whispered, "How about we just take things as they come, okay?"

"Okay." Smiling he pulled her against him and sighed, "So…what now? We've eaten, we're…relaxing. What's next on the agenda?"

Chuckling some, Calleigh sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist, "I don't know...I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well, it's truly taking it as it comes. Alright, sitting here sounds like a good plan for the moment." Replacing his arms around her, he settled more and stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts treading over the day. It could've gone decidedly wrong, but she was there to keep perspective. Silence continued to meld through them, and he nudged her gently, "What…what are you thinking, sweetheart?"

Staring out across the room, Calleigh blinked and sighed. The case had taken it's toll on them both in more ways then one and now that she could actually think about it all, she realized that if they had to do it all again, she would, for him. Adjusting her body and turning it more towards him, she sighed, "I was thinking about us...and how much we've been through since the case started. We've been through a lot...and we're together still."

"Yes, that we are, with some modifications. But those modifications has helped us to grow together." He held her closer and smiled, "Life is full of changes and if we're lucky, we can survive those changes."

"We are surviving them now," Calleigh said softly and looked back up at him. Reaching up, she traced his jaw with her fingers and whispered, "I want to go lay in bed now, Horatio...with you."

Horatio grasped at her hand and stopped her fingers, bringing them to his lips. Kissing them gently, he breathed out evenly and moved to get up, keeping her close, "I think I can help you with that." Standing, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, chuckling at the blush that came over her, "Weren't expecting door to door service were you?"

Laughing some, Calleigh's arms went around his neck as he began to carry her towards her room, "No, I wasn't, but...I'm not gonna complain either. I kinda like your door to door service."

"I aim to please." Coming to her door, he pushed it open, entering into her room. Setting her down gently, Horatio smiled, "We're here. I suppose we should get comfortable." Gazing into her eyes, he pushed a golden lock of hair away from her eyes and allowed his hands to travel to her shoulders, "I guess you don't need any help."

Shaking her head, Calleigh then placed her hands onto his chest, "Did you bring your overnight bag with you?"

"It's in the car. I'll go get it when you go to change," he said as he felt her hands moving over his chest. He exhaled and felt the desire welling inside of him and smirked, "I guess right now is the time to go and get it."

Nodding, Calleigh got up on her tip toes, giving him a kiss and whispered, "Don't take long...and lock the door when you come back in."

Capturing her lips gently, Horatio then pulled away from her and nodded, "I'll be quick about it and I'll make sure things are locked up." Watching as she moved away from him, he shook his head at the sight of her hips swaying and then walked out of the room, each step not easing the surging desire.

Going to his car, he pulled out the bag and locked the car, returning back into the house. Locking the door back, he then walked through the home, assuring himself that all the lights were off and the other doors locked before returning back to her room. As he moved through the darkened home, he could hear the shower and he grinned deviously, the thought of her slicked skin running through his mind. Chuckling, he set the bag on the bed and pulled out his sleepwear, taking a seat at the foot of the bed to wait.

Letting the water run down her back, Calleigh washed her body, getting the grime and sweat of the day off her. When she was fully lathered, she turned, letting the water beat down on her front, washing the soap away. When she finished, she turned off the water, and then reached outside the curtain for her towel. Drying off, she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her. Going to the sink, she quickly brushed her teeth and then let her hair down from the messy bun she'd put it up in. Gathering her clothes, she then headed out, finding him sitting at the end of her bed.

Giving him a smile as she went to the hamper, she purred, "Showers all yours...still plenty of hot water left."

Lost for words, Horatio stood slowly and perused her damp body, her darkened hair hanging around her in the most alluring way. The arousal began to claw at him and he struggled to remain in control. Swallowing hard, Horatio cleared his throat and spoke haltingly, "Ah…um…thanks, Calleigh. I'll be sure to be quick."

"No rush, Horatio. You can take your time," she replied as she went to her dresser and began to pull out her night clothes. Glancing back at him and seeing him watching her, she turned and smiled, "Horatio...shower."

"Huh? Oh…yeah," he responded with a small snicker. Finally able to move out of his place, Horatio went into the bathroom and closed the door, lying his head against it. Knocking his head gently, he groaned and closed his eyes. Behind his eye lids, he saw her as she dressed, her still damp hair falling over and scraping parts of her body that he wished to touch. He knew he was punishing himself with thoughts such as those, but he couldn't help it. The need to feel Calleigh had overtaken him again and he warred within himself for control.

Forcing himself to move, he shed his clothing and then turned on the shower, forgoing the relaxation of the heated streams, instead thrusting himself under the steady stream of cold, forcing the lustful thoughts from his mind. Even as he shivered through his shower, he could still feel the arousal that couldn't be extinguished.

Closing her dresser drawer back, Calleigh then looked in the mirror at herself and smiled at what she saw. Knowing he wouldn't be much longer in the shower, she took her towel to the hamper, placing it in and then went to the bed. Pulling back the cover and sheet, she climbed in and brought the sheet up around her, and watched the door, awaiting him coming back.

Having stepped out of the shower and dried off, Horatio pulled on his sleep pants and then picked up his clothes. He'd finally been able to gain control over himself enough to function and finished picking up. The silence that greeted him as he emerged out of the bathroom caused his demeanor to deflate and he regulated himself to be grateful just to be with her tonight.

Coming into the room, he looked to see her in bed with the covers drawn close and smiled, "I thought you were asleep, Calleigh."

"No, I wanted to wait for you," she replied as she watched him put his clothes up. When he came over to the bed, she smiled and turned on her side towards him, "Time for you to relax, Horatio."

"I agree fully," Horatio answered as he took the covers in hand. Pulling them back, he slid in and settled, instantly realizing that she didn't have any clothes on. Wrinkling his brow, he cleared his throat as he inched away from her, his voice catching, "C- Calleigh…you, you don't have any clothes on."

Smirking some at his reaction, Calleigh turned back onto her back and reached for the light, turning it off and then turned back to him, "No, I don't. But, then again, you've seen me naked before. If it bothers you..."

Staring at her through the darkness, he could feel the heat radiating off of her and smirked, "No…no, it doesn't bother me, but…we're supposed to be taking things as they come. Are you ready for this, Calleigh?" He longed to reach out to touch her skin, to feel its softness under his fingers, to skim the swell of her lovely breasts and even to hear her voice admonishing him. As he stared at her, he could tell she was inching closer and he asked again, "Are you ready, Calleigh?"

Reaching and finding his hand, Calleigh brought it to her, placing it to her breast and holding it there. Moving over next to him, she whispered, "What do you think, Horatio?"

Exhaling heavily, Horatio grasped at her breast gently and listened to her voice, hearing the lustful undertones. Careful not to mistake her signals, he moved cautiously, thrumming her nipple gently as he smirked, "I think we're ready for the next step then."

Looking at him through the darkness, Calleigh smiled as he turned onto his side towards her and she closed the distance between them. Running her right hand up his arm to his shoulder, she whispered, "I love you, Horatio...and I want to be with you."

"I love you," Horatio replied as he leaned closer. Skimming his lips against hers, he could feel her arm pressing him toward her, holding him in place. His brow furrowed in concentration as he attempted to keep the passion at a minimal, but was unable to hold it. Squeezing her breast again, he sighed heavily into the kiss, allowing the wall to drop, pressing against her lips passionately.

Wrapping her arm around him, Calleigh began to slowly move her lips against his and then skimmed them with her tongue. When he opened for her, their tongues met and began a slow exploration, a soft moan coming when his thumb strummed over her nipple again. Tilting her head, she let him deepen the kiss, her body warming more from the sexual energy filling her.

He could feel her body reacting and pressed further, the energy propelling him further. Fighting for dominance over the kiss, their tongues intertwined and he could feel the blood pool in his groin, the arousal clawing at him. Finally breaking from the kiss, he continued to kiss her, his lips brushing against her skin as he traveled from her jaw to her neck.

"Calleigh," he whispered breathlessly as his hands began to roam more, "Calleigh…I want you…"

Lulling her head back, Calleigh lifted her right leg, draping it over his hip and pulled him closer, wanting more from him as well. Biting her lip, she moaned softly, "Want...you..."

Sensations flowed through Horatio and he moved quickly, rolling over to come to rest atop of her. Staring down at her in the darkness, he could feel the pull of his arousal and the softness of her body as he reached for her face. Caressing it gently, he then dipped his head to her neck, nipping at her as her stiffening nipples scraped against his body inciting a shiver. He'd waited for her, waited for the moment that he could stake his claim once again and now it seemed as if it were paying off.

Running both her hands over the expanse of his shoulders and back, Calleigh moaned again at the feel of his teeth and then lips on her skin. It's had been weeks since they had been intimate, but to Calleigh it felt like an eternity. Bringing one hand up to the nape of his neck, she then slid her fingers up into his damp hair and whispered, "Love you..."

The sensation of her fingers weaving through his hair pushed him more and he found himself descending upon her more. Her scent greeted him fully and pulled at his hunger for her, his body reacting accordingly. He could feel his cock swelling, aching to sink into her willing core fueled his conquest of her body.

Lost in his actions, but cognizant of her words, he whispered back, "Love you…"

Pushing her head back into the pillow more, Calleigh arched her back slightly under him, wanting more contact with his body. The feeling of his lips moving lower down her neck and then to her collar bone sent a shiver of pleasure through her. Wrapping her legs around him, Calleigh gasped as his tongue began to tease her hardened left nipple and arched up to him more.

Horatio took her hardened nub between his lips and teased it mercilessly, feeling the pull in her touch. The more that she responded to him, the more he wanted and as he moved from one breast to the other, Horatio could feel the energy between them, exciting him more. Gone was the moment of slow and investigative, he now needed something more. Pausing slightly, he pulled his sleep pants down around his thighs and worked them off, discarding them without another thought. Bending to capture her lips, he growled deeply, the surge of pleasure flowing through him like hot lava. It was time to claim her once more.

The feel of his heated skin against hers turned Calleigh on more as she could feel the wetness between her legs grow. Gone was the world around them, only the two of them seeming to exist. When he parted from her lips, Calleigh opened her eyes, gazing up into his and nodded silently. Trailing her hand down between them, she took hold of his fully erect cock and began to slowly stroke it, wanting him to have just as much pleasure as he was giving her.

"Calleigh," whispered into her skin breathlessly, losing himself momentarily. Her soft caress brought him to pause and he closed his eyes as he arched into her touch, wishing more and more that he was sinking into her depths. Flexing his hips more, he bit out, "Got to have you, Calleigh."

A smile formed as his words broke through the quietness of the room and Calleigh purred as she gazed up at him, "Then take me, Horatio...take me."

Lifting her up into his arms, he reached to pull her legs around him and her body flush to his, a devious smile inching upon his lips. Her surprised expression dwindled into one of pure bliss as he fed himself into her, and pushed her hips toward him, the sensation of her enveloping him almost becoming too much to bear.

Holding onto his shoulders as her head lulled back, a long moan fell from her lips as he filled her completely. Both stilled for a moment, letting the sensations of their love making take over. When she finally began to move her hips, Calleigh lifted her head back up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning her forehead against his, her eyes closed as she slowly moved, wanting the connection between them to last as long as it could.

Horatio ran his hands up her sides and to her back, holding her in place as she opened herself up more. His heart ran a marathon as he met her slow thrusts, feeling the connection deepen. Surrounded by her in every sense of the word, Horatio moaned in pleasure clenching his teeth as she gripped him with her inner muscles.

Tilting her head and lowering her mouth to his, their tongues danced around each other before their lips touched. Letting him have control of the kiss, Calleigh moaned into his mouth as she dipped her hips, the feel of his cock filling her pushing her to the edge. Her left hand went to his cheek, her fingers splayed over his heated skin and when they broke the kiss, they stared into each others eyes. Rotating her hips, she kissed him again and then whispered, "Take control, Horatio."

Her command propelled him further and he increased his pace, holding on to her tightly. Cringing, he powered through her body and inched her down to lay on her back, relaxing her hold on him. Stretching her arms above her head, he stroked her body deeply as his free hand came between them, seeking her sensitive nub. Circling it as he began to pound through her, he could hear her breathless admonishments and continued, feeling her body open to him more.

Crying out at the sensations that were running through her body, Calleigh writhed under him, her need for him growing more. Her eyelids slipped closed he mastered her body, pulling from her another small cry as his finger worked small circles on her clit. Swallowing, she breathed out heavily, "Y-Yes...Horatio...yes..."

Horatio exerted more force in his thrust, feeling the need for release as it began to grow. Staring down at her, he saw how lost she was in the throes of passion and felt a warmth bloom inside of him. As her body began to clench hungrily below him, he bit out, "Calleigh…"

Small burst of pleasure seemed to erupt throughout her and Calleigh's body convulsed with each thrust he made. Feeling her own body preparing for her orgasm, Calleigh pushed her hips up, meeting his thrusts and cried out, "C-Cumming...Horatio!"

Picking up his pace, Horatio could feel her grasp tighten and his own arousal rose up to claim him just as hers burst forward, their voices raising together. His thrust became more pronounced and just as her body seemed to settle, his slowly came down and he moved his hips smoothly against her, his heart beating rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

Opening his eyes, he smiled lazily and slowed his motions even more, moving her hair out of her eyes as he spoke softly, "That was quite phenomenal, sweetheart."

A small smile formed on her lips and Calleigh slowly opened her eyes to find him gazing down at her. Reaching up with one hand, she stroked his cheek and whispered breathlessly, "You...you are phenomenal."

Taking her hand in his, he kissed it gently and smiled, "You're more than phenomenal. I missed you so much, Calleigh. I missed this."

"And I missed you. I don't ever want to be away from you again, Horatio. I don't want to fight with you...I want to love you," Calleigh whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"I say, from this moment on," he started as he moved slightly, "we continue to talk, but do this a lot more often. I think it will enhance our relationship even more." Smirking, he skimmed his fingers down her jaw line, "Starting this practice immediately is recommended."

Laughing some, Calleigh wrapped her arms up around his neck and purred, "Well, I think we're off to a good start then. And this weekend, we'll have a lot of practice time."

"I'm not opposed to this in the least bit," Horatio answered as he leaned down and took her lips, nipping at them as he then made his way to her neck. Nuzzling her, he moved his hips once more, hearing her gasp, "I think we're off to a great start."

"Very...great..." Calleigh moaned and then ran her nails down his back, pulling a hiss of pleasure from him. Moving her hands down to his ass, she pulled him to her more and a playful smile formed, "Umm, God I missed having you."

"I missed every inch of you," Horatio whispered into her ear. "I want to spend the rest of the night…getting reacquainted." Continuing to move slowly, Horatio relished the feel of him encased by her, nipping at her neck as he began to get hard again.

Closing her eyes and smiling, Calleigh ran one hand through his hair as the other remained on his ass, "We'll need some sleep, we...we have to work...tomorrow."

"Hmmm?" he answered back lackadaisically, thrusting his hips slightly harder. Taking her flesh roughly, he began to suck, her gasps now coming intermittently. She was right, they did have work in the morning, but at the moment, he was only concerned at how quick he could bring her to release.

Gripping his hair, Calleigh pushed her hips up to meet him and cried out as he hit her g-spot. In the weeks they had been apart and taking things slow, she had dreamt of this night and being able to reconnect with him on a intimate level. With her breathing increasing, she breathed out, "Harder...Horatio harder...please...harder..."

Slamming into her hips, Horatio clenched his eyes tightly and listened to her reactions, breathing in and out as he reached a fever pitch. Pulling her hands above her, he held them tightly as he pounded into her relentlessly.

"Calleigh…" he bit out roughly.

Knowing giving him control would help him, especially after what he'd been through with Merideth, Calleigh slipped into role and moaned, "Y-Yes, sir..."

Unfamiliar with the tone, he slowed his stroke and opened his eyes, looking to her curiously, "Calleigh?"

Seeing the questioning look, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "Take control, Horatio...I want you to for tonight."

"Calleigh…I…I can't," he said as he stopped completely. "It's not what I do." He could feel the uncertainty fuse through him and he frowned, moving off of her, "You're my Mistress. Only you have control."

Sighing, Calleigh closed her eyes and then reopened them, turning to him, "Horatio, I know I'm your Mistress...but sometimes, we need to change rolls. You had fear put in you thanks to Merideth. And I saw that fear today in your eyes." Taking his hand, she kissed it and whispered, "I want you to have control to help you, Horatio...not to fear it."

Now understanding, Horatio shook his head and frowned. He'd accustomed himself solely to being the sub in the relationship, the mere thought of having the role of dominant shattered him. He saw the eagerness in her eyes as well as the genuine concern and reconsidered, "Al- Alright, Calleigh. I'll try."

Reaching to him and caressing the side of his face, she leaned to him, giving him a soft kiss and then pulled back, "Just remember, you don't have to do anything your uncomfortable with. If all you want is my hands restrained, then that's fine...it's still your control...just like earlier when we made love."

His brow knit as he pushed her gently to lay her on her back, looking directly into her eyes. This was new territory for him, one that he wasn't sure he'd be able to relinquish when the time was right. He sought out to be dominated to take the pressure away, but he remembered how it felt to be in control and to demand obedience.

Running his hands down her arms, he pulled them up again and held them there tightly, whispering, "You'll allow me only this time to master you, Calleigh."

Trusting him, Calleigh nodded and then spoke softly, "This will be the only time if you want it that way...Master."

Her conceding tone caused shivers to run down his back and he felt a small smile coming over him. Lifting away from her, the questions ran through his mind and, he asked, "Who do you belong to…baby-doll?"

Remaining still under him, Calleigh weakened her voice for him to show her submission, "You, my Master."

Looking around the bed, he spotted the cuffs on her side table and smirked. Leaning over to get them, he held them for her to see and asked, "What do you want me to do with you, baby-doll?"

Hearing the authority coming to his voice, Calleigh blinked slowly and answered dutifully, "Anything you want to do, my Master."

Leaning over her again, he slipped her wrists into the handcuffs and looped high over the bed rail before snapping them shut. Sitting up and leaning away, he perused her body, the arousal growing at seeing her in this manner. Never had he seen a true Mistress give up her control, and he was taken completely.

Coming back under the given role, Horatio asked, "What is your safe word, baby-doll?"

Thinking of one quickly, Calleigh kept her eyes down even though she wanted to see the look in his eyes, "Oranges, my Master."

"Oranges, very good, baby doll." Skimming his fingers around her exposed breasts, he licked his lips and whispered sternly, "Would you like me to make love to you, baby-doll, or would you like to fuck?"

"Whatever you want to do, my Master," she replied seeing his fingers moving over her skin. Her breathing began to increase some as the excitement of there reverse rolls coursed through her.

"I think that I'll take my time with you," Horatio remarked lightly. Slipping his finger under her chin, he lifted it, "You may look at me, baby-doll, but no sounds. Understand?"

Lifting her eyes up to him, Calleigh could see the love and trust he held for her in his eyes, "Yes, my Master."

Sinking in between her legs, Horatio kissed her slowly about the lips and then trailed down to her neck, nipping gently before descending even more. His lips moved over her skin gently and he whispered, "You're not to come before me, baby-doll."

Her muscles caved under his lips as he went down her body, her eyes closing and biting back a moan. Hearing his order, Calleigh spoke breathlessly, "Y-Yes, my Master."

Lost in his own world, Horatio covered her body with light touches, watching as her muscles caved. He could hear her attempts in remaining quiet as he slipped his fingers between her thighs and skimmed the soft skin leading to her mound. Tickling at the edges, he then caressed her slowly, looking up to see her concentrating on not saying anything. At the last moment, he found her clit and began to circle it slowly at first, then increasing his pace.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered close and her breathing increased more as Horatio worked her clit. On instinct, her hips arched up, seeking more contact and even opened her legs more for him in hopes of it pleasing him more. The wetness between her legs seemed to increase almost instantly and Calleigh bit back a small cry of pleasure.

"Slow," he breathed out as he slowed his motions inside of her. Kissing his way to her breast, he could hear her struggling and stopped completely, "No sounds, baby-doll."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh tried to control her breathing. It's been a long time since she'd given up control to another and now, that she had with him, she wished he'd reconsider letting them do it again. Slowly opening her eyes back, she found him looking down at her.

Repositioning himself, he could feel the heat of her as he inched forward, now hovering over her. Holding himself up by his arms, he dipped slightly to whisper in her ear, "I want you to speak, baby-doll. Talk to me." Without any word, he slipped himself deep inside of her and began to take long strokes in and out of her, whispering, "Speak…"

With the new command given, Calleigh began to loose herself in him and the moment, her hips pushing up to meet his, wanting him to take his pleasure from her body. Licking her lips, her voice was soft and filled with passion, "Master...you feel so good, please...take your pleasure from me...use my body for your pleasure."

"Your body," he answered as he stroked deeper. Laying into her, he took her legs and wrapped them around his body and pumped into her hard. Instantly, he could feel her body beginning to change and he reminded breathlessly, "Not before me, baby."

Fighting her body to hold back for him, she was thankful for his weight on her to hold her still. With his ear near her lips, she whispered to him, "Thank you, Master for reminding me...I want to please you, Master...my body is yours, Master..."

"Mine." Horatio growled as he started to shove into her roughly, the word running through his mind without ceasing. He could see her desires to please him, but also the need to release, her body taut with tension. Taking her deeper, he palmed her sex, manipulating her clit as their hips slammed together.

Crying out, Calleigh's head thrashed back in forth, fighting her hold back her release now more then ever. She was close but didn't want to let go until he commanded her to. "Y-Your's...Master, yours..."

Her submission pulled at his resolve and he felt the release clawing at him. Allowing the walls to come down, he clenched his teeth and bit out, "Together…let go, baby. Let…go."

One more hard thrust of his cock was all it took for Calleigh's orgasm to take over her body, causing her to scream out his name. Light burst behind her closed lids as she writhed under him, the ripple of her orgasm moving through her from head to toe.

Horatio continued to pound into her until his own body stiffened with his release and he bellowed out her name. Slowing his strokes, he hovered over her, his chest heaving from the exertion. With his eyes closed he asked, "Are you okay, Calleigh?"

Her body continued to tremble with her release as she slowly came down. Swallowing hard as his soft voice reached her ears, she felt more relaxed then she had been in for what seemed like forever. Licking her lips slowly, her voice came in almost a whisper, "I...I feel great." Slowly, she opened her eyes and whispered again, "Are you okay?"

Reaching for the cuffs, he released her and then brought her arms down gently, shaking his head, "I have to admit, it was a bit…different taking on the dominant role." Seeing her expression, he arched a brow, "What are you thinking, Calleigh?"

Letting him massage her arms and shoulders, Calleigh smiled and purred, "I think you were excellent as a Master, Horatio. You made to sure get my safe word...and asked all the question's you should have to set everything in place."

"I just felt out of place," Horatio answered quietly. Continuing to massage her, he asked, "You really liked it?"

"I did...cause it was with you," Calleigh replied and then lifted her hand to his cheek. Caressing his face, she looked into his eyes, "Horatio...what we just did...sometimes you might need that. Especially when someone like Merideth stripped you of all control. It's not to make you feel out of place or uncomfortable...it's for you to know you still have control and it'll also help with you being able to face Merideth tomorrow. You'll be able to see and feel a difference. You've taken your control back, you have nothing to fear anymore."

Smiling, Horatio shook his head and chuckled, "Believe it or not, I already feel the difference. I…I feel a bit more confident than before, but…I want you to still be my Mistress. I don't foresee this being a big change between us."

Turning to him, Calleigh then leaned in, giving him a kiss and whispered, "I will always be your Mistress...that will never change. But when you need this kind of release, I want you to take it, okay?"

"I will, Calleigh. I will." Taking her into his arms, he smiled and gazed at her through the darkness shaking his head minutely, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Probably just as much as I love you." Giving him another kiss, she then settled her head against him, her eyes closing as she relaxed more in his arms, "Thank you by the way."

Slightly confused, Horatio exhaled and asked, "What for? What did I do?"

Holding onto him, she nuzzled her face into his neck, "You came after me and told me you love me. You made me listen. If you hadn't, we might not be here now."

Remembering his time without her, Horatio's expression evened out as she began to lightly nip at him. Under her lips, he relived the days without her and then the moment in which he took to let her know that he couldn't go another step without her. His life wouldn't be worth living without her in it.

"I couldn't take another step in my life without letting you know how I felt."

Kissing a spot on his neck, Calleigh then lifted her head to look at him, "Well, I'm with you now and I'm not planning on leaving you again. Not ever."

"Never?" Horatio asked with a wide smile. Slipping his fingers through her hair, he got serious and nodded, "You'll never have to worry about me, Calleigh. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Giving him another kiss, she pulled back slowly, her left hand resting on his chest, "We'd better get some sleep. Both of us have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, we do." Horatio settled with her more and smiled, "Perhaps I can wake you up in my own special way in the morning- provided we have time to do so."

Laughing lightly, Calleigh pulled the sheet back up around them both, laying her head onto his shoulder as she wrapped herself around him, "You do that and I might expect it every morning. Not too sure how my boss would like me being late to work. Maybe I'll have to do my own convincing with him."

"I believe that your boss would be okay with you being a little late for work. As a matter of fact, I believe that he'll be just fine with it." Loving the moment he was in, he exhaled heavily and then looked down, "I love you, Calleigh."

Moving her head and looking up at him, she smiled and whispered back, "I love you, Horatio." Feeling his arms hold her tighter to him, Calleigh lowered her head back, her left leg draping over his his, "I'll always love you."

Resting comfortably now, Horatio closed his eyes slowly, immersing himself within her aroma and her touch. His heart seemed to bloom before he succumbed to the darkness, dreaming of nothing but her and their future together.

* * *

Staring into the vacant room, Horatio sipped on his third cup of coffee, awaiting the moment that they would bring her in for questioning. So far, the morning had been good; he started by pleasuring Calleigh until she was fully awake, which led to an extended session while showering. After dressing and stopping off for coffee, they both reported to their respective places within the lab, knowing that they would have to question Meredith. Calleigh had wanted to be there, in part to support him, but he assured her that he would be just fine. Her faith in him had restored his confidence and now, he could face Meredith fully without repose.

Hearing the door open, he glanced to see Frank entering and nodded at the dour expression he wore. He could surmise that he'd already talked to the suspect and the end result was nothing favorable. Chuckling, he put the cup to his lips again and sipped, shaking his head.

"I take it you've spoken with the suspect, Frank?"

Shaking his head slightly as he went over to take a seat at the end of the table, Frank rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Horatio, "Horatio, how the hell did you deal with a woman like that? She's down rite nuts if you ask me."

Continuing to stare into the room, he exhaled and arched a brow, "It's a complicated situation, Frank. Is she almost ready for questioning?"

"Yeah, officers are bringing her up now from holding," Frank replied as he dropped his line of site from Horatio. Rubbing the side of his face, he exhaled, "Horatio, look, I know you were involved with her...if you want, I can handle this."

Placing his cup down, Horatio frowned and then turned to him fully, shaking his head dismissively. Having already gotten the go ahead from IAB to question her, Horatio relished the chance to face her and demand that she take responsibility for what she had done.

"No need, Frank. I'll be just fine." Starting for the door, he turned back and grinned, "However, it would be prudent if you stuck around, just to make sure that things stay on the even keel."

"Sure thing." Seeing two female officers bringing Merideth Long towards then interrogation room, Frank sighed heavily and mumbled, "Here comes trouble now."

Seeing Horatio standing in the room with the tall Texan detective, Merideth stared at the red head as she was led in and to a chair. Her hands were cuffed in front of her and she'd been placed in one of the country's orange jumpsuits. Sitting down roughly when the officers pulled out a chair for her, Merideth's eyes stayed locked on Horatio, "I said you couldn't get enough of me...look's like I was right...shit."

Glaring at her, Horatio heard the door closing after one officer left, leaving just one more in the room. Exhaling, he held his emotions in check and vowed to himself not to let her get to him, "You realize why you are here, don't you, Ms. Long? This is not a personal visit."

"Whatever," Merideth smirked as she continued to stare at him. Leaning forward some, she set her cuffed hands in front of her and raised a brow, "Admit it, shit...you just wanted to see me again. I can see it in your eyes."

"First of all, Ms. Long, it's Lieutenant Caine and second of all, we're here to ask you questions pertaining to the murders of Marcy Rawlings, Carter Reese and the assault of Detective Speedle." Remaining standing in front of her, he narrowed his brow, "Why did you do it, Meredith? Why did you kill Marcy?"

Smiling some and sitting back, Merideth finally looked away and nodded, "So, you want to role play like you're in control...when we both know you have no control." Looking back at him, she laughed, "None of them had control...they just thought they did and I proved them all wrong."

"So, this was about control then? You wanted to be the one with ultimate control? Is that why you targeted Dominatrices and Masters? You wanted to take the control from them?" Horatio crinkled his brow and asked, "Were you threatened by them? By their control?"

Pursing her lips, Merideth shook her head, "I've never been threatened by anyone. They just didn't understand what true control over someone is. To hear a sub break...to feel them slip into unconsciousness as you show them the true meaning of being subservient...that's where the ultimate control is. You were almost there, shit...but, I will have you again."

Horatio glanced to Frank and then stepped away from the table, walking toward the window. What she said was true, she nearly broke him and those images began to flood his senses fully as he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to her and smirked lightly, "As much as you want that to be true, Meredith, it's not going to happen. You've got quite a bit on your plate right now. I'm the least of your worries."

"You'll come crawling back to me. No one wanted you...and no one will ever want a fuck up like you. You're nothing without me...and you never will be," she growled as she glared at Horatio.

His smirk dropped and he averted his eyes down to the floor, exhaling heavily. He pondered on her words and then shook his head, "In the past, I thought that. I thought that I would never be good enough, but that's changed, Meredith. I'm no longer subservient to what you think. You no longer have control over me."

Slamming her hands down onto the black top table, Merideth stood, a deadly glare in her eyes, "I WILL ALWAYS HAVE CONTROL OVER YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? ALWAYS!"

Watching as she was restrained by the officer, Horatio approached and stood in front of her, a knowing grin coming over him. To see the full loss of control manifested in her eyes gave him a certain amount of joy and he shook his head, "Who's bound now, Meredith?"

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled as she continued to struggle and then spit at him when the officers began to pull her back.

Standing back and wiping the spit off of his face, he bit out, "We're done here. Get her out of here."

Watching as Merideth was led out struggling and screaming obscenities, Frank shook his head and come over to Horatio, "Whew, well, that went...well, like hell in a hand bag. I'll get the paperwork finished up and make sure she escorted over to the woman's correctional facility."

"Alright, Frank." Going to the door, Horatio could still hear her ranting and stepped out just to see them pulling her toward the elevators. In what was always a threat to him was no more and he smiled as he caught a lasting glance of her, giving her a nod.


	15. Chapter 15

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Stepping out onto the balcony overlooking the pool area, the lights of Savannah filled the darken sky around the city, giving it an almost eerie appearance. Across the street, the sound of hoof beats filled the silent night as a carriage passed, it's occupants taking in the city on a different level. Oak trees with Spanish moss dotted the area while large colonial type mansions stood proud and tall in the older part of the city. This was the life she'd been brought up in, one she missed and embraced when she could.

The feel of his arms coming around her brought Calleigh out of her thoughts and she smiled as she leaned back into him, her hands resting on his arms. His lips skimming her shoulder caused goose bumps to form and Calleigh sighed contently, "How are you liking Savannah so far?"

The warmth of the night surrounded them and Horatio kept his eyes closed as he continued to skim her skin lightly, loving the serenity of the moment, "I love it. But I have to admit, I love it more because I have you beside me. This just wouldn't be the same if I came alone."

Smiling, Calleigh's fingers played on his skin, her head tilting to the left some, giving him more of her neck. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "All week long, I didn't think this day would ever get here."

Horatio chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest as he nipped her softly, "Now I know exactly what eternity feels like. It took that long for us to get here." Moving to her ear lobe, he nibbled at it before whispering, "Now, I don't want to leave."

"We have the room 'til Sunday," she replied as more goose bumps formed on her skin. Slowly turning in his arms, Calleigh gazed up at him, her hands resting ion his chest, "Are you hungry? I know a nice little place we can walk to from here."

"I'm hungry for more than just food," Horatio intoned darkly as he moved a strand of hair from her eyes. Gazing into her bejeweled orbs, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of love intermingling with lust, the heated gaze willing him to say or do anything to keep it. Pulling her into his arms more, he relented, "Alright, we can go eat, but soon…it's just going to be you and me."

"I agree. I think breakfast in bed in the morning sounds very good right now," she replied with a smile and leaned up to give him a kiss. When she parted from him, she smiled and whispered, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you," he replied gently. Moments passed before he broke his gaze with her and slipped his hand down to take hers and started to walk back into the room. He could hear her soft giggle as he pulled her into the room and incidentally back into his arms, their faces inches from each other. If he had his way, he'd lock the doors and dare her to step foot out of them, but from the smile he saw on her face, she really enjoyed being in Savannah, and he wouldn't take this experience away from her.

Finally releasing her, he asked, "So, tell me about this place, is the food good?"

"The best," Calleigh replied as she got the room key and handed it to him. Pulling out her wallet and her ID and credit card, she slipped it into her pocket and smiled, "Daddy took me there a few years ago and since then, every time I'm here I go there."

"Well, then it's a must that we go there. Just lead the way." Watching as she moved gracefully to the door, he couldn't help but smile widely, the thought of how her body moved beneath him assaulting his senses. He barely heard what she'd said to him, bringing himself out of his stupor to ask, "What did you say?"

Seeing his shy expression, Calleigh opened the door and went out, watching as he followed and closed the door behind them. Slipping her arm around his, she smiled more, "I said, they have a really good key lime pie there and we can split a piece for dessert."

The warmth and proximity of her caused him to grin, a lock of hair falling in his eyes as he lifted them to her, "I think…I think the key lime pie is the way to go, sweetheart."

Heading out the hotel and out onto the street, Calleigh turned them in the direction they needed to go, there pace slow, yet steady, "It's been awhile since I was here last. Nice thing about the old part of Savannah, it doesn't change much."

Surrounded by the sounds and feelings of the old port city, Horatio listened to her as well, hearing the love and admiration that she held for it. He could see the appeal of it, with the carriages and the low key atmosphere- it was extremely different from the neon lights that populated Miami.

As the sounds began to grow as well as the mouthwatering aromas, Horatio grinned slightly and gestured to the street ahead of them where more and more people seemed to intermingle, he asked, "So, after dinner, do I get treated to a tour?"

"If you want," Calleigh replied, happy that they were able to spend some time alone together finally. Looking towards a carriage as it passed, she nodded towards it, "Maybe before we leave to go back home we can take a carriage ride."

"I like the idea of an intimate carriage ride. It can lead to something more." Allowing his hand to drift to the small of her back, he chuckled and added, "And it would be nice to see some of the scenery as well."

Coming to the restaurant, Calleigh gestured to it and they headed towards the door, "Well, the best time to see the scenery will be during the day then."

"There's no night scenery? No lights to see?" Horatio asked as he reached to open the door. Allowing her into the restaurant, he took in the atmosphere and smiled, the rich aromas hitting him all at once. His stomach began to rumble when faced with the thought of food and he leaned toward her as she stopped to wait to be seated, "We'll table this until after dinner, right now, my stomach's in revolt."

Stiffing a laugh, Calleigh stayed close to him and began to move forward when the Hostess motioned for them to follow. Walking through the restaurant, they came to there table and Calleigh smiled at Horatio as he pulled her chair out for her. Taking a seat, she got comfortable and took the menu the hostess handed them. Opening it, she sighed, "My treat tonight, Handsome."

Horatio glanced at the menu before looking to her, a soft smile coming, "Calleigh, I must insist on treating you. It's only fair, since you've already treated me."

Looking over to him, Calleigh could see in his eyes how much he wanted it and reconsidered, "Okay...but I get breakfast then, okay?"

"Breakfast it is then." Crinkling his brow as he thought about it, he reached for her hand and took it within his, keeping his smile, "Aren't we supposed to have breakfast in bed?"

Chuckling some, Calleigh nodded as she held his hand, "Yeah, we will be. Room service...and it'll be my treat. Then I can feed you in bed."

Bringing her hand to his lips, he looked to her and grinned mischievously, "I have to admit, I can't wait for morning, but for right now…What do you recommend?"

Lowering her eyes back to the menu, Calleigh looked it over and then closed it, "Chicken friend steak smothered in gravy. It comes with two sides and I highly recommend the cabbage casserole with it."

His stomach didn't give him the chance to ask any more questions and he nodded, "That sounds great. What will you be having?"

"The same. I love the gravy they make." Interlacing their fingers, she tilted her head as she gazed at Horatio, "I'm glad we got to spend this time together, Horatio. I think we both needed it...and not just cause of the case, but, so we can learn more about each other without interruptions."

"I agree, sweetheart," Horatio met her gaze and exhaled, "getting to know you even more is high priority." Squeezing her hand gently, he smiled, "And when we get back, things will be better."

"Much better," she added and then sat back as the waitress came to the table with two glasses of water. Placing there orders, Calleigh then leaned back onto the table and whispered, "Have I told you how much you mean to me, Horatio?"

"Yes, I know, but you mean just as much, if not more to me, Calleigh. You've been there when I was at my lowest, when I didn't even think much of myself." Pausing to meet her eyes, he smiled faintly, "You had faith in me."

Giving his hand a squeeze, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "That's because I had years to get to know you. I saw the man you were...and the man you were becoming. I couldn't let you go through that alone...you meant to much to me, there was no way I could let that happen. I'll always have faith in you...I'll always love you."

He felt her words deeply and as he glanced down, he knew that he could divulge anything to her and it would be safe. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly and licked his lips, "When I was in there with Meredith, I had a moment where I faltered. She…she told me that I would be hers always, and for a split second, I believed her. But then I remembered what you did for me. What you showed me and I was able to step up to her."

Listening intently to him, Calleigh understood what had lead him down the path he'd been on and shook her head, "She tried to get into your head again. Horatio, that's one thing I will never do to you. What we have, it's special to me. But I also know things happen in relationships...I just hope that none of those bad things ever happen to us. I'll always be here for you when you need me."

"And for that, I'm forever grateful." He wished he could take her into his arms, to feel her comforting warmth but as he looked to her, he could see everything he needed in her eyes. "I love you so much, Calleigh."

"I love you too, Horatio," she replied and then leaned over to him. Giving him a soft kiss, she whispered against his lips, "Let's take dessert back with us tonight."

"You read my mind, sweetheart. I suggest we have dinner and save the tour for tomorrow." His lips hovered at hers and he smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Parting from her, he whispered, "With a kiss that sweet, I don't think I need any pie tonight."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh's fingers traced his jawline, not caring that they were in the middle of a restaurant, "I'll give you a special dessert when we get back to the room then."

Licking his lips, he gave her a feral grin and stared into her eyes, "I'm looking forward to that." Hearing the sound of a throat clearing, he broke away from her to see the waitress with their food. Sitting back, he let go of Calleigh's hand and nodded, then looking to Calleigh as the food was placed down in front of him. "This is…going to be interesting. You didn't tell me that they feed a football team from one order."

Laughing, Calleigh placed her napkin onto her lap and picked up her fork, "Trust me when I say you'll want to finish it. The chicken fried steak literally melts in your mouth."

Horatio snickered as he leaned in some and whispered, "I know what else will melt in my mouth, but I'm going to wait to show you that one." Taking his fork and knife in hand, he began to cut, taking a piece into his mouth. Chewing, he then looked to Calleigh and raised a brow, nodding as he swallowed, "Well, Calleigh, it seems as if you were right. I am going to want to finish this."

Cutting a small piece of hers, Calleigh glanced to him as she dipped it into the gravy and raised a brow, "Told ya it was to die for. Maybe tomorrow night we can come back and you can try there pot roast."

"I'm going to weigh a ton going back to Miami," Horatio remarked as he took another forkful. Lapsing into silence, they ate their dinner, the promises of what was to come hovering at the edges.

* * *

Sitting back once she had her fill, Calleigh wiped her mouth and reached for her glass of tea. Taking a sip, she set it back and smiled over at him as he finished his last bite. Moving her plate aside, she rested her elbows on the table and asked, "So, did you enjoy that?"

"Immensely," he answered as he relaxed even more. Reaching for his glass, he took a drink before putting it back and smiling widely, "I think I need a moment before we move. I'm stuffed."

"That's fine. We can sit here for awhile if you want," Calleigh replied as she extended her arm, offering her hand to him. When he took it in his, she looked into his eyes, "Tomorrow night we'll eat a little earlier...and not so much."

"Are we coming to the same place, or are we going somewhere else?" He took her hand into his and stroked it softly, the chatter and noise becoming background as he centered on her more. Tilting his head, he smiled warmly and studied her, every detail etched upon his memory.

"Well," she replied as she raised her brow, "we can come back here if you want, it's close to the hotel. Or we can try another place. It's up to you."

"Let's see where the day takes us tomorrow." Grinning wildly, Horatio added, "Who knows, we'll probably be taking advantage of room service. I won't complain." Checking his watch, Horatio exhaled and raised his brow, "I think I'm okay to move now. Let me pay the bill and we can get going."

Nodding, Calleigh went to stand and smiled as he got up and moved to her, helping her up. Thanking him, the waitress came over with the bill, handing it to Horatio and then they headed to the door. Once it was paid, they headed back out, the coolness of the night air refreshing Calleigh. When his arm came around her and brought her close, Calleigh slipped hers around his waist, "This has been really nice so far. I don't think I've been this relaxed in a long time."

"I can agree with you. Even on my days off, away from the lab, I haven't felt this relaxed. It must be the air in Savannah." Chuckling, he leaned down, "And well, being with you, of course. You make everything…easier."

Laughing, Calleigh looked up at him, and raised her brow, "Same can be said for you, Handsome." Giving him a kiss as they walked, she then wrapped her other arm around the front of his waist, "I think we've found our grove with each other finally."

"Yes, we finally found our sync." Walking more, Horatio seemed to gain a second wind and glanced around at his surroundings, smiling more. As much as he longed to be with Calleigh solely, there was something calling him. Slowing his steps, he asked, "Do you mind if we move back going to the room right now? I want to spend some time out here."

Looking back up at him, Calleigh shook her head, "I don't mind, Horatio. If you want, we can walk down to the old cemetery."

"The old cemetery? Is there some significance to this cemetery?" Horatio held her close and then glanced down at her, crinkling his brow, "It's a cemetery…"

Chuckling, Calleigh nodded and then looked out, "Yeah, it is. But, some of the gravestones in there date back to the eighteen hundreds and...supposedly it's haunted, if you believe in that type stuff. Personally, I don't. But, I like the history about it."

"Now history, I can deal with. I'm not so sure of the idea of it being haunted." The sounds of the night began to dwindle as they walked, suffusing with the serenity of the quiet that they were moving into. Both of them remained silent for a moment before Horatio cleared his throat and leaned down, "So, have you given any thought to ever moving here?"

Thinking, Calleigh nodded and looked around the area some, "A few times I did. But, I wouldn't have been around my friends...or the job I love. I'm glad I didn't though." Looking back up to him, she smiled, "I wouldn't be with you right now if I had."

Horatio nodded in agreement and exhaled, "This is true. But this is….so you. You can definitely tell that this would be an easy transition to this type of lifestyle."

Walking at a slow pace, Calleigh smiled as she thought about it more before speaking again, "I think it's because I grew up in a similar type setting. Back home in Darnell, it was a lot like this. Laid back, historical...just, a relaxing type atmosphere."

Listening to her talking about her home, he realized that he'd never been to her home town. Nudging her slightly, he smiled, "I just realized this, I've never been to Darnell. What would it take for you to take me there?"

Smiling more, Calleigh shrugged and tilted her head, "At least a four day vacation."

"How about an even week? That way, we don't have to rush into things." Noticing how dark it was getting with the absence of the lights from the main street, Horatio felt a slight chill creep up his back and arched a brow, "Ah, Calleigh…shouldn't we take in the cemetery during the day?"

Raising a brow, Calleigh looked at him and stopped, "If you'd rather see it during the day, we can, Horatio. I forget some people don't care for grave yards at night."

Looking ahead, Horatio asked, "How much further is it though, Calleigh? We've come a ways to turn back."

Looking ahead, she took his hand in hers, "Only another block...and it's residents all around it, plus, it's small. Nothing big like at home."

Deciding to continue on, he squeezed her hand and nodded, "Since we're practically here, we might as well keep going. It will be interesting to see this cemetery." A stray car passed and he smirked, "If anything, I can tell everyone back at home that I went to an historic cemetery."

"That's very true. Plus, the walkways are lighted through it. The city has kept it up nicely and all," Calleigh added as they began to walk again. Chuckling lightly, Calleigh sighed, "You know who would be flipping out though...about the cemetery at night that is?"

"Who would that be?"

Remembering the case, Calleigh began to snicker more, "Ryan. Remember that case we had we the little mini coffin? Him and Eric went to the cemetery one night and Ryan had the shit scared out of him."

Remembering the case, Horatio chuckled, "It seems that some very interesting things were happening on that case. It had more than one person spooked. But I noticed that you weren't one of them. You don't believe in the supernatural?"

"I believe in Karma...but, I guess I look at it from a CSI standpoint...I need evidence to prove something is supernatural," she replied as they approached the cemetery. Smiling and pointing towards the entry, she looked back at him, "We can go in over there."

Following her over, he narrowed his brow and asked, "Hey, this isn't illegal is it? Aren't cemeteries closed at dusk?"

"They lock the gates here at ten being there are night walking tours of the old cemeteries," said said as they neared the gate. Pushing it open, she walked in, still holding his hand, "Don't worry, I won't have you doing anything illegal...unless it's to me."

"And there are many illegal things I'd like to do with you, but that's for later." Entering behind her, he took in the sight of the tombstones that lined the grass and sighed heavily, instantly feeling a different air. The clouds parted at just the right moment and he could make out still more rows of tombstones that now cast shadows on the ground beneath them, giving the whole place an eerie vibe.

Shaking his head, he exhaled loudly, "I can't believe I'm in a cemetery- at night."

Wrapping her arm around his and leaning into him some, Calleigh lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "Does being here scare you, Horatio?"

"No, it's just…It's a bit out of the norm for me, Calleigh." His eyes darted from one end of the expansive area to the next, feeling the cool breeze starting to blow. Shivering slightly, he cleared his throat and then gestured forward, "What are we supposed to be seeing here, Calleigh?"

Walking along the pathway, Calleigh looked around at the different head stones and then pulled him over to where one was. Kneeling down, she reached in her pocket, pulling out a lighter and struck the flame. Looking up at him, she smiled, "Adalida Duquesne...she's one of my ancestor's on my dad's side of the family and then only female Duquesne that lived in Savannah."

Horatio peered at the stone slab, reading the dates and frowned slightly as he looked to her, "Calleigh, this stone's over a hundred years old. What did she do here?" The site of her last name etched on the stone caused a cold shiver to run down his back and he visibly shuddered, willing the dark thoughts away. He was here with her in the now, and he was going to stay there.

"She was married to one of my great, great, great uncle's, Tyler Duquesne. When he died, she continued to live here instead of moving back to Louisiana with the rest of the Duquesne's. She died in her sleep, so, she went peacefully at the age of seventy four. She fled Savannah during the war but returned. That's when she'd found out about Tyler...but, she never remarried."

Horatio listened and then focused on the stone, imagining the woman. Much like Calleigh, he thought she possessed a strength that none had ever seen. For a woman to continue on her own at that period of time took tenacity that he now recognized in Calleigh.

Taking hold of her hand, he replied softly, "She was a strong woman, wasn't she?"

Standing and placing the lighter back into her pocket, Calleigh nodded and then looked back at the headstone, "I think she was. The entire family still speaks highly of her. I even think momma or dad has a few photographs of her and my great aunt has a painting that Tyler had done of her not long after they had married."

Truly interested, he looked to her and smiled, "I would like to see more of your family, Calleigh. You've got a rich history here."

"You will when we both can get some time off at the same time." Slipping her arms around his waist, she smiled up at him, "I'm sure dad would like seeing you again."

Horatio glanced away from her and shook his head,"I just wish that I had family that you could meet, see where I came from."

Reaching up with one hand, she tuned his head back to her, her fingers staying on his chin, "I've met some of your family, Horatio. Yelina, Ray Jr, Madison and Susie, they're your family...and I remember meeting Raymond when I first started at MDPD."

"They're all gone, Calleigh. I can't spend time with them, I don't even know where Madison and Susie are. It's just…me." Taking her hand, he held on to it tightly and emphasized, "That doesn't matter, as long as I have you, Calleigh."

"You'll always have me, Horatio," she whispered, gazing up at him. Leaning up to him, she kissed him softly and then wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging onto him, "I don't ever want to leave you."

Encased with her warmth, the tremors stopped and he wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her tightly. "I never want to leave you, Calleigh. I will never leave you. That, I promise."

Holding onto him, Calleigh's eyes closed, wanting the moment to last. Running her hand over the back of his head, she whispered, "I promise I'll never leave you, Horatio."

The eeriness of the cemetery was no longer a concern as he held on to her, his eyes sliding shut. Feeling more of a connection with her, he released her slightly only to look into her eyes and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning toward her, he brushed her lips with his briefly before parting from her to smile.

"I think it's time we got back to room, don't you, sweetheart?"

Wanting to continue there evening in the privacy of their room, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I do. We can come back here some other time."

"I'd love to." Standing completely, he took her into his arms and then glanced to the exit, "Let's get out of here."

"Let's." Walking with him back towards the gate, Calleigh felt a since of comfort and relief at being able to spend intimate time alone with Horatio. He held a special place in her heart, one that no other man had been able to fill and she was determine to make sure it remained that way.

* * *

Stirring slowly from his deep slumber, Horatio could feel her resting on top of him, her golden locks spread over him, the silky strands covering him like a comforter. A lazy smile emerged as he shifted slightly in the hopes that he wouldn't interrupt her sleep, feeling her delicate hands clutching at him almost desperately. He closed his eyes and the night that he'd spent with her flashed before his eyes, the images as well as the memory of the sensations coursing through him. The dormant arousal burst to life at those thoughts and to add to the maddening sensations, he could feel her nipples hardening from the cool air that wafted in through the partially open doors. As he tried to move, he heard her groan, felt the tension in her hands for a brief moment before she relinquished her grip on him.

Able to move successfully, he slipped out of bed only to turn and watch her continue to sleep, the sheet that perilously covered her, only doing half it's job. She was lying on her stomach with her hair fanned out all around her as the sheet revealed her shapely hips, barely covering her ass and legs. Horatio rubbed his face at the sight of her so relaxed, loving the intimacy of it all. With just one tug of the sheet she would be exposed to him fully, and as he inched onto the bed and reached for the sheet, he realized that it didn't bother him in the least.

Starting at the small of her back, Horatio hovered over her, placing soft kisses there as he ran his hand over her firm globes. His eyes slid closed at the feel of her soft skin and he groaned as his shaft stiffened even more, willing for control. Slowly, he moved up her back, using her spine as a guide, placing himself between her legs and lowering his body slightly, keeping the majority of his weight off of her. He didn't want her to wake just yet, his mind on using her body to satisfy his lust filled thoughts.

Behind closed lids, Calleigh's dreams were filled with images of him mastering her body, his lips and hands moving over her skin as they made sweet love. Every touch felt so real, so intimate, his soft words wrapping around her as he confessed his love for her. Taking in a deep breath as she slumbered and releasing it, the touches began to take on a life of there own as her eyes slowly began to flutter open as she realized her dream was turning into reality. The feel of his body over her caused a smile to form as her eyes opened more and his lips continued to trail over her skin, "Morning, Handsome."

Horatio frowned slightly as he continued his trek up her back, pausing between her shoulder blades as his hands skimmed up her sides, whispering, "You were supposed to remain asleep, sweetheart. I wanted to surprise you." Instead of completing his journey, he lifted away from her and sat up, watching as she lifted her head. Drinking her in, he could see the outline of her breasts and smiled devilishly, tracing an imaginary line around her hips and then lifting them. His member throbbed with anticipation as he caressed her, hearing her soft admonishments.

Biting her lip, Calleigh eyes closed as his hand rubbed her slit back and forth slowly and purred, "Umm, I love your wake up calls...I...oh...I could get usta this..."

"You deserve it," Horatio answered as he collected her essence. Reaching for her sensitive pearl, he grinned as her body began to move, taunting him fully. Inching his way between her legs, his eyes fell on the expanse of her back, the pleasure pooling in his own loins. It wasn't long before his member was hard and aching to plummet into her pliable body.

Moaning softly as he continued to fondle her from behind, her eyes closed and she breathed out, "Need you, Horatio."

The need was great in her voice and he pushed his hips against her, hissing at the glancing contact. Stroking himself once, he then opened her legs more to allow him entrance. Feeding himself into her, he continued to stroke her as he filled her, feeling instantly as her body responded. Moving slowly through her sex, he whispered, "Calleigh…"

Moaning loudly and lifting her head slightly as he entered her, Calleigh didn't care who could hear her. Loosing herself in the moment, she began to push back against him slowly, taking him deeper into her body. Pushing her upper body up and onto her hands, she lulled her head back, "Y-Yes...Horatio...yes..."

Holding tightly to her hips, Horatio thrust into her more, gaining momentum. She was becoming unhinged and he could feel his own control weaning, willing to take her as far as he could. Sliding himself completely out of her, he then thrust forcibly back in, hearing the surprise lacing her sultry voice. Slamming her against his hips, he smirked deviously as his hand left her hip and reached for her hair, pulling it slightly.

Loving the roughness he was taking with her, Calleigh's head bent back some as he held onto her hair and breathed out, "Harder, Horatio...harder...please..."

Giving her what she wanted, Horatio slammed into her as he held onto her hair, grunting as he increased his pace. He loved the feel of her body succumbing to his, and as he continued to pound into her, he could feel his arousal strengthening.

Crying out with each thrust, Calleigh pushed herself back into him more, wanting all he could give her. Feeling herself nearing orgasm, her breathing increased, "H-Horatio...gonna...cum..."

Her body transformed around him and he could feel her clenching onto his member, beginning to milk it for his essence. Grunting as he stroked her body hard, he released her hair and grasped her hard at the hips, driving himself deep into her as her body began to quake around him.

His name left her lips, her eyes closing tightly as her orgasm ripped through her body. With each thrust he made, it seemed to infuse her more, wanting to give him all she could. Feeling his member stiffen even more, Calleigh knew he was close to joining her in sexual bliss.

Her release flooded all of his senses, and he bellowed as his movements became erratic, the pulse of pleasure becoming overwhelming. Only two strokes remained before he spent into her awaiting body, the feeling of his seed throbbing through his member unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Every nerve ending in his body was alive with feeling, and as he began to slow his pace, he exhaled in relief as the passion flushed through him as his blood raced through his body. The heaving gasps gave way and his breathing settled as he stilled within her.

Lying against her, he kissed her back softly as he whispered, "Good morning, sweetheart."

When her breathing began to slow back to normal, a smile formed as she felt his soft kisses to her heated skin and she whispered, "Good morning, Handsome." Lulling her head back against his head, she sighed contently, "I love the way you wake me up."

Chuckling lowly, Horatio continued to kiss the expanse of her back and pulled away from her, already lamenting the absence of her warmth. Still hovering over her, he reached her neck and bent to take it gently, moving the mass of golden strands to the side. The heat that still radiated off of her body called to him, making restraining himself all the more difficult.

Whispering into her ear, he grinned, "I happen to love it as well. I hope you're receptive to this happening often." Taking her arms and extending them above her head, he held them there as he nipped her luscious skin, reveling in it's unnatural softness.

"Umm, I'd love that. It'll be hard when we're not together in the mornings though," she mumbled as she relaxed under him.

Slowing his progression, Horatio sighed and offered, "Well, how about we make this a permanent thing? Calleigh, move in with me?"

Opening her eyes slowly at his question, Calleigh turned her head slightly to him, seeing in his eyes how much he wanted this. Licking her lips slowly, she whispered, "We'll need a play room for us, Handsome."

"I can make that happen, Calleigh. You would, of course, have a say in how the room would be set up. I have plenty of room to accommodate us." He could see the consideration in her eyes and grinned lightly as a hank of hair fell in his eyes. The smile played on her lips, turning the corners of them up slightly as if she were attempting to suppress a laugh.

"It would make it so much easier on us, Calleigh. We'd be together, and we wouldn't have to miss times like this." To emphasize his point, his hand ghosted over the curves, his touch tickling at her. "We wouldn't miss each other so much."

Laughing some as she wiggled under him, Calleigh then settled back down and nodded, "I'd really like that, Horatio. I don't want to wake up without you next to me anymore."

Horatio couldn't help but touch her supple skin, marveling at how insanely soft, yet firm it was. His smile grew on his lips as he set against the tender skin of her neck, whispering breathlessly, "It simply cannot happen, sweetheart. I need you with me."

"And I need to be with you," she whispered back as her eyes closed again and she moved her head to give him more of her neck. The sound of his stomach growling caused a smile to form and she giggled, "I think someone needs to eat now though."

The hunger pangs seemed to grow exponentially and he exhaled lightly as he lifted away from her body. Gazing down on the slim form beneath him, he could hardly believe that this beautiful woman was his. Never would he have believed that she would take him for who he was, with all his faults as well as his strengths. He felt as if he were truly lucky to have found her.

As he moved, she turned on her back and was treated to a glowing smile, her body still radiating the affects of their lustful lovemaking. The color on her cheeks was intoxicating and as his eyes drifted further, he licked his lips in anticipation at her distended peaks, weighing the costs of forgoing breakfast.

Noticing where his line of sight had traveled, Calleigh smiled more and reached to him, moving his hair from his eyes, "Is my body that interesting to you, Handsome?"

Arching a brow, Horatio spoke, his voice husky with need, "Every inch of it is worthy of investigating, sweetheart. It's more than interesting. It's profoundly thought provoking."

Tracing his jaw and down to his chin, she couldn't help the smile that seemed affixed to her features when she was with him. No man had ever had this type affect on her, and she was sure, no other man ever would. Tilting her head some, she spoke softly, "Why don't we eat first and then you can investigate for the rest of the day?"

"Now that sounds like a great idea." At length, he tore his gaze from her body and slid off the bed, offering his hand, "How about we freshen up together before calling room service? I promise to be good. We both have to eat."

Taking his hand and standing, she moved her body to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Good like you were last night in the shower, or good as in we actually just wash?"

Her body pressed against him caused a war with his will and logic, a soft breath escaping as his fingers traced lightly against the skin of her back. Her nipples were prodding him in such a manner that he thought to take them, suckling until she cried out his name. Her scent washed over him and a warmth of his own bloomed within his loins and he closed his eyes to relish the feeling, his heart jumping in anticipation. Despite the need for substance he was devising a plan on how to get her to lie back and allow him to ravage her.

Thinking better of the situation, he smirked and shook his head, "We actually wash- this time."

Seeing the wheels turning in his head, Calleigh smirked as her fingers played in his hair at the back of his head, "Okay. And after breakfast...you can go exploring again." Giving him a kiss, she smiled and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered back as she gazed up at him. Moving her hair away from her face, he chuckled slightly at the sound of her own belly growling, "Sounds like someone is hungry as well."

"Yeah, a little. Let's get our shower so we can eat," she replied softly. When he let her go, she took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Turning on the light as they went in, she got the water started and then turned on the spray. Stepping in, she moved forward as he stepped in behind her and closed the curtain. "I was thinking, maybe some fruit, eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. How's that sound?"

"That actually sounds very good. Add coffee to that and we'll have a meal." Stepping up to her, he rested his hand on her shoulders, the water sluicing off of her. Paying attention to how the water beaded on her, Horatio sighed and pushed the desire to mount her further down. Reaching around her, he asked, "Mind if I wash you?"

Watching as he got the soap and wash cloth, Calleigh moved her hair for him, "I don't mind at all, Horatio." When he had the cloth lathered, he began on her back and her eyes closed, "I want to return the favor when you are done with me."

"Certainly." The soap oozed from his hands and he placed the cloth on her skin, moving in slow circles. Making sure to apply slight pressure, Horatio covered every inch of her body, the sight of the white suds cascading over her form hardening his cock instantly. Fighting for control, he bit out quietly, "Rinse, sweetheart."

Moving under the spray, Calleigh turned around, letting the water run over her as her hands washed off the soap. When she was done, she held out her hand to him and twirled her finger, "Your turn...turn around and I'll get your back first."

Following instructions, Horatio turned and waited, a smirk of his own erupting. Just to feel her touch would be enough to send him over, but he was willing to exercise restraint, knowing that soon, he would have her back where he wanted her- underneath him.

Once they both had finished in the shower, Calleigh turned off the water and waited as he got them both a towel. Smiling as he wrapped hers around her wet body, she looked up into his eyes, seeing the love he held for her in them. Reaching up, she caressed his cheek, "Thank you, Horatio."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Relishing her touch, Horatio smiled and then nodded, "We should get food ordered. I want to spend the rest of the day in bed. We can go sight seeing later."

Nodding, she waited as he dried off and wrapped his towel around his waist. Leaving out the bathroom, Calleigh went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and getting the phone. Dialing room service, she raised a brow, "Was there anything else you wanted while I'm on the phone?"

"Just don't forget the coffee. Everything else is fine," he called out as he dried off. Tidying up the bathroom, he folded the towel and then returned to her in the bedroom, watching as she ordered, the way she smiled, and articulated every word with a gesture sent a wave of warmth through him. He could truly say that he was in love with her.

Finishing with their order and hanging up the phone, Calleigh stood up and removed the towel. Finishing drying off, she smiled as he watched her, knowing he was holding back just for her. Going over and getting her brush, she began to run it through her golden hair, "Breakfast will be here in about fifteen minutes."

_Fifteen minutes_, he thought to himself as he approached her. He was confounded on how to fill fifteen minutes with her without touching her the way he wanted to. Taking the towel away from her, he smirked, "What to do for fifteen minutes?"

Tilting her head and placing both hands on his chest, she watched as her hands moved over his skin, "Well, if you want, you can put some lotion on me."

"Lotion," he repeated gratingly as she continued to caress his skin. His eyes slid shut in unabashed pleasure, tempering his building arousal. As it stood now, he was going to have to wait fifteen minutes and how ever long it took for them to eat. A small smile inched over his face as he nodded, "I can do with that."

Lifting her eyes up to him, she then moved away to her suitcase and got out the bottle of lotion she'd brought. Walking back to the bed, she laid down on her stomach and held out the bottle to him, "Thank you, Horatio."

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine." His eyes drank in her form and he smirked as he lowered himself down next to her. Pouring some of the lotion in hand, he groaned just as he lathered it over the expanse of her back, the heat greeting him almost instantly. Just by one touch, he could be undone, but he held his control.


	16. Chapter 16

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

After spending the weekend in Savannah with Horatio, they had returned refreshed and ready to face anything that would be thrown there way. Most of there time in Savannah had been spent in their hotel room, talking, making love and connecting on a new and different level with each other. Neither had wanted to leave to go back to Miami, but, there jobs needed them both.

Placing her whites into the washer with his, she started the wash cycle and closed the lid. Heading back out towards his living room, she found him placing a framed photo of them, taken in Savannah just the day before, onto the entertainment stand and smiled as she went over to him, admiring it, "That came out really well."

Staring at the picture, Horatio smiled fondly as he remembered taking the picture with her. With them reticent on leaving Savannah, Horatio thought to commemorate the occasion by taking snapshots of the luscious landscape and persuaded a tourist to snap the picture of them embracing. As soon as he saw it, he knew it was the picture he had to have.

Looking to her, he grinned, "We're so happy. It's what makes the picture even better."

"Yeah, it does." Going up on her toes, she gave him a kiss and then lowered herself back down, "I got our whites going in the wash. I do however need to run to my place and check the mail and get me a few things. Do you wanna come with?"

"Sure, and maybe we can discuss the placement of your things in the house on the way." Horatio retained his gaze on her sparkling eyes and felt the heat blooming through his chest. She was lovely, but when she was pleased, she was simply outstanding. If she asked him to skip to the pits of hell, he would just to see her smile.

Placing her arms up onto his shoulders and gazing up at him, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, but...I don't think a lot of my things are gonna fit. I'll bring what I think we can use...and the rest I'll sell off."

Horatio exhaled lightly, listening to her intently. He wanted her to bring everything that she wanted, to make his home as accessible and warm as hers had been. He wanted them to meld together as much as possible, "We'll get as much as we possibly can, sweetheart."

"Okay," she replied lightly and leaned up to him, giving him another kiss. When they parted she caressed the side of his face with her hand and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered back softly. Content to stay in her arms all day, he hesitantly pulled away from her and smirked, "If we can hurry, we can have a nice lunch. Your choice."

Trailing her fingers to his chin and then moving her hand to his chest, she nodded as her eyes drifted down to her hand, "I think we could do that. We can just get what I'll need for the week for now and then I'll call around and check with a moving company and get some prices."

Slipping his finger under her chin, he lifted her eyes to him, loving the way they shimmered with happiness. In them, he could see his future with her clearly and a smile made berth over his lips, "Calleigh, I can help out with a lot of things. We can do this together."

Smiling, Calleigh gazed at him and whispered, "'Kay." When he leaned down to her, their lips met, the kiss soft and sweet. Her world seemed to stand still in that moment and when they parted, she sighed, "Maybe later we have our own fun...I think we both deserve it."

"I kinda like that idea," he answered with a soft smile. "I can think of a few fun things I want to do with you." Lost in the action of touching her, he asked, "Is there anything that you need to do before we leave?"

Smirking some, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "Yeah...you to kiss me again."

Without another word, Horatio cupped her cheek gently and bent to take her lips. At contact, he could feel the energy surge through them and he exhaled as his brow knit, the sensations running rampant over him. He couldn't possibly love her more than he did at this moment, his lips now running over hers with more fervor. He pressed his body closer to hers and parted only briefly to take a breath, whispering, "Calleigh…we…have to get going."

"We will," Calleigh breathed out before crashing her lips against his once more. Wrapping her arms back around his neck, she moaned into the kiss, loosing herself in him.

As they continued, Horatio could feel the pull of his arousal covering him and he groaned against her lips hungrily. Forgetting about everything else, he grasped her body and pushed it against the wall, immersing himself fully within her.

Grasping on to him, she moaned again, the feel of the wall behind her exciting her, knowing he wanted the same as her. Lifting her leg, she wrapped it around his, pulling him into her more as they broke the kiss for air, both breathing heavily. Looking at him through lust filled eyes she panted, "I need you."

Horatio's hand ran against her thigh and smirked deviously, his voice deep with lust, "Well, you're about to have me, sweetheart." Her expression was worth it's weight in gold, and when she bit her lip innocently, he could feel the rush of arousal pooling in his groin. They had a million things to do today, but at the moment, he could only be bothered with one.

Dipping his head, he nuzzled her neck gently at first, but then increased the pressure, chuckling, "You smell good. Good enough to eat."

"Then why don't you?" she asked seductively, her eyes closing and tilting to the side more for him. Running her splayed hand over his back, she breathed out, "I could be your appetizer."

"And what a good appetizer you'd be." Pressing her against the cool wall, he slid between her legs, seating himself there. His free hand traveled upward, ghosting over her breasts as he smiled more, hearing a slight gasp escape her lips. Wanting to taste more of them, he kissed his way up to them, whispering with each soft touch, "I want to be inside of you when you cum, Calleigh."

Opening her eyes to mere slits, Calleigh nodded as she breathed. When he reached her lips once more, she moaned into the kiss as her hands moved to the front of his shirt and began to take each button.

The heat from her touch excited him and he nipped at her skin almost feverishly, seeking his goal. Once there, he ran his tongue over her lips, hearing her whimper with want. Fighting to suppress his unadulterated bliss, he instead groaned as she opened herself to him, their tongues now dueling for supremacy. As she thrust her tongue against his, Horatio could feel the urgency of his lust and he wasted no time in divesting her of her shirt, ripping through it forcibly.

The hints of his dominance showed through to Calleigh, her body heat rising with her arousal. While they has been in Savannah, they both kept there love making at a minimal level, but now in the privacy of the home they would now share, they could expend themselves fully. When his lips left hers, and took in deep breaths of air as his lips traveled down her neck towards her chest. Running her fingers through his hair, she breathed out, "Y-Yes, Horatio...take me..."

Horatio's pulse jumped at her breathless request and smirked deviously into her skin, pressing, slow, warm kisses. He could feel her hands as they coursed through his hair, pulling at intervals as he made way to a straining peak. His mouth watered to suckle her and as he positioned his lips over the budding tip, his eyes slid close with bliss, listening to her voice her pleasure.

Closing her eyes, Calleigh moaned in pleasure as his lips encircled her nipple and his tongue swirled around the hardened nub. Holding his head to her, her breathing turned to pants of pleasure. When he moved to her other breast, she gasped, the feel of his teeth nipping first and then suckling sending waves of pleasure though her body.

The momentum of the moment grew and Horatio lifted her leg to wrap it around him, holding her in his arms. Her body quivered under his touch, and he found himself hungry to feel her intimately. Lifting from her chest, he breathed out, "Need…you…"

"Have me..." she breathed out softly as her eyes opened and met his. Running her hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it up his torso and smiled as he lifted his arms and took his off the rest of the way. Gently scraping her nails back down his chest to the button of his shorts, she whispered as she began to undo them, "Let's get these off you."

Horatio stifled a shudder as her finger tips ran over his skin, divesting him of his shorts. The arousal was evident and the feeling of her hand covering him pulled a groan out as he bucked his hips into her hand. Feeling the tenuous grasp of his control slipping, he bit out her name, his tone dark, "Calleigh…"

Stroking him firmly but slowly, Calleigh looked into his lust filled eyes as her free hand went the the button of her shorts to take them off, "You want it don't you, Horatio? You want to take me against this wall...hard and fast don't you?"

He was bordering on slamming himself within her, giving himself up to the frenzy that was eating him alive as she stroked him more. His member hardened even more in her grasp and he growled as he began to move, staring down at her and catching a glance of her mischievously lust filled smile. If he thought he had control, he was mistaken. Calleigh literally held everything in the palm of her hands.

When she licked her lips and bit at it innocently, Horatio thrust into her hand, "I want you against this wall…hard….fast."'

Slipping her shorts down and wiggling them down her legs, Calleigh then carefully stepped out of them, "Then take me, Horatio. Take me like you want me."

A dark grin came over him and he lifted her with ease into his arms and pressed her against the wall. Sparing no expense on her, Horatio thrust into her, her surprise evident through her breathless grasp. He waited only a beat before stroking into her deeply, cringing as her fingernails began to grip his skin, fueling his ecstasy. He steadied himself to pound into her harder, pushing her against the wall more as she groaned lustily. The feeling was like none other as he set a punishing pace, slipping in and out of her rhythmically.

The passion of their lovemaking infused Calleigh, her inner muscles gripping at him as he thrusted into her harder. Wrapping her legs around him tighter, she held onto him, the wall helping to support her. Crying out in ecstasy as he shifted slightly and began to hit her g-spot, the world around them slipped into the background, only Horatio being the forefront of her attention.

Horatio could feel her body shifting, her walls contracting and releasing as he pummeled through her roughly. He knew she could take the roughness, and as she pleaded for more, he shoved through her, her body enveloping him completely. The pace was frantic, as if reaching for an unattainable goal, the work evident on their now sweat sheened bodies. As good as she felt, he could feel her preparing for release.

"Cum," he commanded roughly as he pounded into her.

Feeling her orgasm nearing, she cried out with each thrust into her, their pace hard and fast. The tingling began to emerge in her womb and move throughout her body as her orgasm came to a head and unleashed itself. Crying out his name, her body convulsed from the force and her eyes closed tight as she hung onto him.

As her essence poured out, Horatio could barely contain his own release, continuing to thrust through her orgasm even as she clutched to him tightly. It seemed as if he couldn't get deep enough to satisfy him, pushing into her even more, her bliss laden voice powering through him. He continued on his rough rhythm, each forced stroke crawling through him at a rapid pace. It wasn't long before he found his completion, stiffening his thrust as he bellowed her name, pumping her full of his seed.

His strong, lean body covered her's as his voice echoed off the walls in the house. Burst of light went off behind her closed lids as her orgasm peaked and then began to subside. The love she felt for him in that moment sufficed all others, a love she knew she'd have for him forever. Breathing heavily, he began to slow his strokes into her until he settled against her, both holding on to each other like a lifeline.

When she was finally able to catch her breath, Calleigh whispered near his ear, "I...I love you..."

Breathing heavily, Horatio held her close to him, his eyes closed tightly. The warmth that now accompanied the aftermath of their lovemaking surrounded him and he could barely put into words how he was feeling. Opening his eyes, he looked to her and smiled lightly, replying, "I love you…more than you'll ever know."

Gazing into his blue eyes, Calleigh leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss and whispered against his lips, "I think it's as much as I love you, Handsome."

Chuckling as he reached to move a golden tendril away from her eyes, he shook his head, "We can argue the merits of our respective love all day and still come to the same conclusion." Bending his head, he nuzzled her softly, even as he felt her trying to pull away. He knew that she was now thinking of all the things they had to do, but he was content to keep her there, under him for the moment.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"

Smiling more, Calleigh giggled as he used his tongue to tickle a spot on her neck, "We...we have to get...my things..."

"There's always tomorrow," Horatio responded smoothly as he passed over her spot once more. She dissolved into giggles and he snickered himself, the feeling of her warm skin gliding in his hand. He was still semi hard and even as her body was in a relaxed state, he moved slightly and heard her gasp, his smile growing, "I think…I think we're okay right here."

Biting her lip, Calleigh purred, "Umm, you know...you might be right...about that."

Torn between satiating himself with her and taking care of the necessities, he exhaled and slowed to a stop, breathing heavily against her skin, "As much as I want to stay inside of you, we should go. But later," he paused to thrust once more, "I'll have you again."

Gasping, Calleigh slowly nodded and reopened her eyes, "Yes...you will." Giving him a kiss, she then pulled back and smiled, "You'll have me all night."

"Yes," he responded with a deep growl. Kissing her possessively, he slowly lowered her and held on to her until she was steady on her feet. Tipping her chin upwards, he smiled and cut his eyes to the wall, "My new favorite place in the house."

Laughing some, Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of new favorite spots here."

"I've got a few in mind, but those are for tonight." Ruefully, he released her and pulled away, staring at her body, noticing that her nipples remained erect, "It's a crime to leave you when you're so ready for me, but we really gotta get to your place." Bending to pick up her clothes, he smiled, "Freshen up?"

Laughing some, Calleigh pushed herself of the wall and raised a brow, "Yeah...or are you gonna ravage me in the shower again?"

"You have to admit, the water adds to the moment." Licking his lips, his mind pulled up an image of her wet and sighed, "Perhaps, I should take a shower in the other bathroom. We want to get out of the house some time today."

Shaking her head, Calleigh moved to him and took his free hand, "I don't think so, Handsome. I want you in there with me. I can wash your back...and you can wash mine."

The glint in her eyes was unmistakable, but he wasn't one to kick a gift horse in the mouth. Smirking, he raised a brow and allowed himself to be pulled back into her arms, "If Mistress desires it, it shall be done."

"Mistress does desire it," Calleigh purred as she looked up at him. "We'll shower and then go."

"Yes, Mistress." He waited for her to move first, following silently as he watched her hips sway from side to side, taunting him. There was all indication that the shower would be long and filled with passion, and he suddenly found himself not caring in the least bit.

* * *

Grabbing a cup of coffee, Horatio leaned against the counter in the break room, watching the morning news as it passed over the screen, his mind already filling with the tasks of the day. The morning had progressed rather well, with both of them waking in time enough to shower together and having a little intimate time before dressing and making their way to work. A smile inched across his face as he remembered taking her against the wall of the shower, his heart tripling in beats. In the two weeks since moving in together, their mornings and subsequently, their evenings had been filled with lovemaking leading him to the notion that he truly couldn't get enough of her.

Taking another sip, he glanced at his watch and then pushed himself off of the counter, knowing he should be preparing for the day. As it were, they were on track to solving their newest case, but just the same, he wanted to be prepared. His crime lab was considered to be one of the best in the state, it didn't come by that recognition easily. His team worked hard, and he was grateful that he had such talented members to provide justice for the city he so loved.

Glancing out of the break room, he saw them approaching, with Calleigh in tow, laughing amongst themselves. At the sight of her bright smile, Horatio's heart fluttered and he found himself lost in yet more memories of them together. The sound of breaking news pulled him out of his trance like state, his brow furrowing as he turn as he turned to see a stern looking anchor, delivering the news of a plane going down in the glades.

Focusing more, Horatio turned toward the screen and concentrated, watching as the picture changed, a smoldering heap in the background as the on scene reporter began to describe what little he knew. Just as the reporter was approaching the wreck, he heard the door open and then his cell phone ringing, his brow now crinkled in irritation.

Deciding to answer the phone, he glanced up to see Calleigh's concerned expression and then pointed to the screen, watching as Eric and Speed did the same, their expressions now dwindling. It only took him seconds to gather the information and as he folded the phone down and placed in back in his pocket, he saw them all turn to him simultaneously.

"That was dispatch, we're going out to the glades. Eric, I need you to suit up," Horatio began as he put his cup down. Starting for the door, he could feel them follow and began to issue out directives, "Speed, we need to get there as soon as possible to start processing. I know NSTB is going to be all over it, but we need to get as much as we can. Every second we're not down there processing, is a second we lose evidence."

Tim nodded and then nudged Eric, "We're on it, H. Normal precautions?"

"Yes, we don't know exactly what we're getting into when we get there, but be prepared for anything." As they peeled off, he looked to Calleigh and sighed, "It looks like lunch will have to wait, sweetheart. Want to catch a ride to the scene?"

Nodding, Calleigh turned with him and they headed towards the door, "Yeah. My kits still up here. I'll grab it and then we can get going."

Walking with him through the hallway towards the Fingerprinting lab, Calleigh couldn't help to think back to the morning they had shared together and the surprise she had in store for him later that evening. Coming to the lab door, she ducked in, grabbing her kit and then went back out to where he was waiting, "Okay, I'm ready. Do we know if that was a commercial flight or a private jet?"

Starting to walk, Horatio's thoughts were running, but he was still cognizant of her presence beside him. Shaking his head, he answered, "First reports are of a commercial flight, but I don't know the particulars of how heavy the flight was. We'll get all that on scene, I suppose."

"Okay. I'll make a call and have Tom get a team together and set up on scene for the fatalities," Calleigh replied as they headed towards the elevators.

Lapsing into a thoughtful silence, Horatio replayed the images of the smoldering shell in the background, realizing that there could be a massive casualties. Just as with any scene, Horatio began to feel the oppressive weight of what awaited them all in the glades, his demeanor dropping steadily. In what had started as a pleasant day was now morphing into hell, and they were all about to be placed in the thick of it.

The silence permeated the elevator, as well as their trek to the Hummer, Horatio preoccupied with all the airplane crashes that he had investigated, each one set with their own horrendous outcomes. It was his hope that they would find some survivors, but it was unlikely.

From past experience's with working airline crash scenes, Calleigh knew Horatio would be going in head first, trying to find survivors as a perimeter was established. Coming to the Hummer, she waited as he opened the back for her and placed her kit inside. When she had it secured in place, she moved towards the front as he closed the hatch and pulled out her phone. Getting in, she glanced over at him as he did the same and dialed Tom's number, "Horatio...promise me you'll be careful out there today."

Starting the Hummer, Horatio glanced at her and nodded sharply, "Same goes for you, Calleigh. Take all necessary precautions while out there." Pulling out into the bright sun of the Miami morning, Horatio slipped his glasses over his eyes and settled in for the drive to the glades, preparing himself what lain ahead.

* * *

Airline fuel, decay, smoke and the smell of blood seemed to fill the air around him. He could feel the water around him as he struggled for conciseness, his eyes fluttering open slowly to the piece mangled metal just inches above his face. Fear seemed to engulf him as his adrenaline began to kick him and the urge to free himself from the seat he was belted into. His body ached all over and a searing pain above his temple cause him to gasp as he tried to move.

Lifting his cut up hand to his head, he then pulled it back to find fresh blood on his fingers as everything began to come back to him slowly. They had just taken off from Miami International, their destination Havana, Cuba, his homeland and home to his wife and small son. Now, Arturo Otero's chance to getting to them seemed to slip from his hands.

Jumping slightly at the sound of a man's voice calling out, Arturo looked around the best he could, seeing movement not to far from him. Knowing he couldn't get caught, he began to panic, fighting to release the seat belt that was holding him still in his seat. Moaning next to him alerted him to the woman that had been sitting there and he turned his head to see her waking. Fear filled her eyes and she began to scream, his chances of getting away slipping from his fingers.

Hearing the sounds of a woman screaming, Horatio turned quickly and tore through the brush, his heart ramming into his chest. So far, the casualties were mounting with no sign of survivors- save for the woman now screaming. Rushing headlong, he didn't care that he was stepping into the murky waters of the glades, only knowing that he had to reach the sound. If there was one survivor, there could be more.

Just as he cleared the brush, the screaming stopped and he frowned, calling out, "Ma'am! Someone there?"

Covered with blood, Miriam Longstreet stared into the eyes of a stranger as he clamped his bloodied hand over her mouth, only allowing muffled sounds to escape. For the life of her, she didn't know why this man wouldn't want to be found, but she realized that as he clamped down harder, she was now under his power.

Hoping to assuage him slightly, she shook her head and stopped screaming, hoping to communicate to him that she wouldn't make any noise. He was finally easing his hand away as she heard the footsteps coming closer and the frantic voice calling out. Her heart stuttered as she heard it coming closer and she looked to the stranger to see his expression of panic morph into something else.

Getting his seat belt off, Arturo slide out of his seat, the water getting deeper as he slipped into the murky water. Seeing a protruding scrap of metal, he reached for it, taking it into his hand and looked back at the woman. Placing his fingers to his lips, he then whispered, his accent evident, "Talk and I kill you." Moving away from her to hide, he pushed an empty seat over and got behind it, readying himself if he had to fight his way out.

Nodding, she could hear the man approaching more and readied herself for what was to come, knowing that by the frantic expression on the stranger's face that he wasn't keen on being found. A sudden burst of activity met her and she looked to see a man standing over her, his hair blazing in the bright sunlight. Her thoughts went to the stranger and she shook her head frantically, glancing back to see nothing behind her.

"Whe- where is he?" she asked as the man pulled her to safety. Her body was wracked full of pain, but she was more concerned about the stranger, seeing the danger in his eyes. She looked to the man and shook her head, sputtering, "Danger…he…"

"Ma'am, don't talk…I'll get you some help, okay? You're going to be just fine," Horatio said as he looked her over. He could pick out only scrapes and lacerations, but he was unsure of any breaks. He could also see that she was out of her mind with panic and spoke calmly, his tone soothing, "Ma'am, I'm Horatio…Can you tell me your name?"

Hearing his chances for getting away unnoticed fading, Arturo clenched his jaw as he held tight to the piece of metal. Peaking around the seat he was behind, he saw the red haired man attending to the woman, the bright gold badge and gun standing out more to Arturo though. Knowing he didn't have long before more would come, he made his decision, moving as slowly and silently as he could towards them. With the man's back to him, Arturo caught the woman's eyes as she turned her head and lounged forward through the water, catching the cop off guard.

With the sharp piece of metal pressed to the man's neck as he held him from behind, Arturo growled, "Move...and die."

Horatio could feel the strength in the man's grip as well as the metal pressed against his jugular vein and attempted to remain calm. Remaining still, he spoke even as the man pressed the metal shard into his skin, puncturing it slightly, "Sir...you don't have to do this…I can…I can help you."

"And you are gonna help me...you and her both," Arturo growled as he kept his grip firm. "Give me your gun!"

The urge to fight this man came under logic and instead, he reached slowly for his gun, slipping it out of the holster to hold it out in front of him. Keeping his eyes on the woman, he offered, "Everything's going to be just fine, just…just stay calm, okay? Take it a step at a time, sir. There's no need for anyone to get hurt."

Grabbing the gun from him, he tossed the metal aside and cocked the hammer back, placing the barrel to Horatio's head, "Don't tell me to calm down, cop. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Remaining calm, Horatio answered, "Alright…okay. We'll do this your way." Horatio further relaxed himself and waited, placing his life in the hands of a stranger.

Looking around the area and seeing a large plant near the wreckage, Arturo pushed Horatio towards the woman and aimed at them both, "Get her up...we go now."

Stumbling toward her, Horatio regained his footing and then reached for the woman, bringing her close. He could feel her fear as it wafted off of her in waves, staring at the stranger who now pointed his service weapon at them both. His insistence was unmistakeable and Horatio started to move slowly, looking to her and whispering, "Are you hurt anywhere, Ma'am?"

Miriam kept her eyes on the stranger and shook her head, petrified beyond belief. If she didn't have the red head to hold her up, she would've fallen to her knees. Finding her voice, she answered quietly, "My- my knee…it's hurting…And my stomach."

"Just hold on, Ma'am," Horatio replied still moving slowly. There was no way of telling just how badly she was injured, but in order to prohibit any more, he was going to follow the rules- for now.

* * *

In what had been hours, Tim had finally been able to pack up his kit and the evidence and start back for the lab. There was still more work to be done, he wasn't kidding himself with that, but he was glad nonetheless. They would be able to finally leave this godforsaken place.

Taking a quick look around at the departing personnel, Tim spotted many of his fellow investigators as well as the NSTB officials who had been looking over their shoulders incessantly, furthering his annoyance. He could see it on his other team members face as well, the irritability of exhaustion as it played heavily against them. One glance towards Calleigh however, had him concerned, seeing not only irritation and exhaustion, but also fear. He'd never seen that on her before, and now it was a cause for concern for him.

Approaching, Tim asked, "What's up, Cal? You look as if you've lost something. Everything okay?"

Looking around the crash site, her hand up shielding her eyes, Calleigh shook her head minutely. It'd been hours since the last time she'd seen Horatio, and now that everyone was back at the primary location, her concern began to grow more. "Horatio's not here, Tim...I haven't seen him in hours and the hummer is still here."

Tim cast his glance over the site again and postulated, "Maybe he's still off gathering evidence. There's still a few stragglers." Reaching for her, he assured her, "He's probably on his way back to the primary location. You want a ride back to the lab?"

Lowering her hand, Calleigh shook her head and then looked up at him, "No. You go on, I'm gonna stay here and wait for Horatio."

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to dissuade her from staying, he exhaled and caught a passing tech. Handing off his evidence, he frowned, "If you stay, I stay. You can't stay out here by yourself looking for him, Cal. Everyone else is going in."

Looking back out and seeing the air boats, Calleigh nodded to them, "I'm going out and look for him. It's not like Horatio to be gone this long without any contact, Tim."

"Well, I'm coming with you then, Calleigh." Concern started to bloom within him, knowing that Calleigh was right. It wasn't like Horatio at all to go anywhere without first notifying his team, and the mere fact that he hadn't been seen for hours was now starting to play havoc on him as well.

As they approached the air boats, he asked, "Where was the last time you saw him, Cal?"

"He was heading out towards the tail to see if there might be any victims alive...that was before the air boats got here," Calleigh said as they reached one of the boats. Looking to the man, he nodded to them and helped her on, "He's out there Tim and we need to find him."

He could see the panic in her eyes and hear it in her voice as she settled on the boat. Boarding himself, he took his place and looked to her, "We're going to find him, Calleigh. I'm sure he's okay, he's probably gotten involved with a piece of evidence."

"Let's hope so." Looking to the boat driver, Calleigh nodded, "We need to get over to the tail section. Keep your eyes open also for Lieutenant Caine."

Holding on to the boat, Tim felt the vessel move and glanced to Calleigh, seeing her brow knit with concentration. Even though there was still plenty of light, finding someone in the glades was nearly impossible. There was so much brush, and so many possibilities that to look for someone was like a needle in a haystack.

The silence cloaked over the boat as they approached the tail of the broken plane and he scanned the area, seeing nothing but debris from the crash. Taking a second swipe, Tim narrowed his gaze and then prodded Calleigh, yelling over the engine, "Look! Over there, I see something! It's glinting!"

Looking towards the area, Calleigh saw it also and looked to the driver and pointed to the area. When the boated slowed to almost a stop, she moved forward with Tim and waited for the soft marsh area to stop them. Getting out into the muck, she trudged over to the area, her gloves coming out and slipping them on. Kneeling down, she reached for it and brought up Horatio's badge, "This is Horatio's..."

Standing, Tim looked around the area, seeing that it was deserted. He looked down at Calleigh as she held the badge, her eyes threatening to overflow and then back outwardly, spying a suit jacket lying on the ground. Approaching, he pulled a pair of gloves out and then slipped them on, bending to pick the jacket up, "Calleigh, I think this is his too."

Getting up and going over to where Tim was, Calleigh's heart dropped at the sight of Horatio's jacket on the wet ground. Looking around in all direction's she yelled out his name, "HORATIO!"

Tim stood up and turned, seeing nothing for miles around. Approaching a now frantic Calleigh, he attempted to calm her, "Calleigh, he's not here. We're going to have to start a search party. And we're going to have to do it soon. We won't have that much daylight left."

Pulling out her cell phone, Calleigh dialed Eric's number as she paced back and forth and waited until he answered, "Eric...I need you to get together a search party and get the air boats going. Horatio's missing. Tim and I are at the tail section and found his badge and suit coat."

Disbelief coursed through the Cuban and he shot a look to Frank as he placed the evidence on the table. Having been one of the first back in the lab, Eric had already started the preliminary processing. Hours upon hours of work laid ahead of him, with more to come and now the news of Horatio's disappearance. Rubbing his face, he exhaled, "How long has he been missing for, Cal?"

Continuing to look around the area, Calleigh shook her head, "I...I don't know. It's been hours since I saw him last and that was when we arrived and he headed out here to look for survivors." Going over to the tail section, Calleigh looked around, spotting a piece of metal on the ground with blood, "Eric, we don't have long before the sun goes down. Get Frank to get the birds in the air and get the search parties going. Tim and I will see what we can find here until you get here with the others."

"I'll get it going, Cal." Standing he shook his head and looked to the evidence, his brow furrowing, "You…you take it easy, Calleigh okay? We're going to find him."

"We have to," she replied as she knelt down and picked up the piece of metal. "Just...hurry Eric."

Hanging up her phone, Calleigh studied the piece of metal and then looked around more seeing the footprints around the area. Carefully stepping around them, she looked in the direction they were headed and saw the power planet in the distance. "Tim...I've got footprints leading out!"

Taking his time and watching his step, Tim came toward her and looked to the distance. "Do you think he went toward the power plant? Why would he? Could he be hurt, in pursuit of someone?" Bending, he noticed something in her hand and squinted at it, "Cal, what do you have?"

Lifting her hand and showing him the metal, she looked up at him, "The blood's still fresh. It's just...there's no way to know if it's his or not."

"We'll take it in, Calleigh and we'll know. But for right now, we need to follow this trail." Hearing the sounds of sirens in the distance, Tim looked in that direction, shaking his head, "We can't wait for them to get to us, I'll leave word with the air boat operator."

"Okay." Handing him the shard of metal, Calleigh then took off her gloves, sliding them into her back pocket and then pushed her hair back. Her eyes searched the area towards the power plant, not seeing any movement and whispered, "Please be safe, Horatio."


	17. Chapter 17

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Keeping the gun trained on the man and woman with him, Arturo crouched down behind the fence that was separating them from the parking lot of the power station. All of them had been walking for hours, the afternoon sun beating down on all of them and wearing his strength down more.

Breathing heavily from the exertion, Arturo waved the gun at Horatio and nodded to him, "How we get in there?"

Surveying the area and seeing the fence going for miles on both sides, Horatio glanced to his captor and then to the fence, "We're going to have to go over, friend. There's no way on either side." Keeping his hands up, he moved slowly toward the fence, looking up, "I could help the lady over and then you…"

"No...get her over...then you. And if you think about running I'll kill her and then you," Arturo said as he stood up.

Horatio eyed the stranger and nodded, knowing he needed to keep things on an even keel. Moving toward Miriam, he gave her a soft smile and nodded, "Ma'am."

Unsure of what to do, Miriam allowed the gentle red head to lift her and she grasped onto the fence, her grip tentative. Slowly, she made her way over the fence and then waited, seeing the gun steadied on her. Biting her lip, she watched as Horatio came over with ease and then shifted her eyes to the stranger.

Leaning close to Horatio, she whispered, "Is there anything you can do?"

Coming over the fence, Arturo landed hard and cringed, his body leaning back against the fence. Clenching his jaw, he looked back to them and motioned them both with the gun, "Get moving...find one unlocked and hot wire it cop."

Staring at him, Horatio then glanced to Miriam and back to the parking lot, exhaling roughly. It was one thing to keep them out of harm's way by complying with him, but a totally different thing to commit a crime in doing so.

The crazed look in his eyes caused Horatio to rethink his stance and started toward the first car, holding his hands up where he could see them. He could feel the gun trained on his back and cringed, knowing that for the moment, he was at the mercy of a madman.

Watching as the other man went from car to car checking the doors, Arturo moved closer to the woman, seeing that her leg was still bleeding. Taking off his shirt, and leaving him with only a undershirt on, he nodded to her, "Tie it around your leg...stop the bleeding. I'm not about to get caught 'cause of you."

Hesitantly taking the shirt, Miriam tore it and then wrapped it around her leg, wincing as the pain traveled up her leg. She tied it tightly, gasping as she looked up to him, her voice filled with seething, "Why are you doing this? You could let us go, and…and we wouldn't say anything. I'm sure he wouldn't. Maybe he could help you…"

Turning the gun to her and seeing the fear in her eyes, Arturo growled, "I didn't say you could talk." When the red head opened the passenger door of one of the cars, Arturo grabbed her arm and pushed her forward, "Get in the back...cop...get it started...your driving. One wrong move and she'll die."

"You don't have to be so rough, friend," Horatio growled as he made eye contact with Miriam. Giving her a slight nod, he retained his focus on the stranger and then the gun, "You've obviously have the control here. We're going to do whatever you say."

"THEN GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Arturo yelled at them, his anger rising more. When the woman got in the back, Arturo shifted back and forth, "Now cop, you're gonna drive us out of here. One wrong move and the woman dies...comprende?"

Horatio nodded and bent down to hot wire the car. Crossing the wires, the engine caught and the car idled as he stood back up. When the man gestured with gun to get in, Horatio slipped in and then watched as he crossed the back of the car to come to the passenger side. Once he settled, Horatio turned to see the gun in his face, the wild eyes of the man boring into him.

"I need a location to go to, friend," Horatio said quietly. He glanced behind him only to be rewarded with a swift strike of the butt of the gun across his cheek. His head rocketed back and then forward again and he winced as the pain took over.

"DO NOT LOOK AT HER! DO YOU HEAR ME COP OR SHE WILL DIE!" Arturo yelled and then turned the gun to the woman. His anger was beyond any he'd felt before and his adrenaline seemed to be ongoing. Clenching his jaw, he growled, "Drive...away from Miami."

Raising his hand to his face, he felt the blood oozing between his fingers and worked to clamp down on his anger. It wasn't only him in this, he had to think about Miriam. Nodding, he engaged the gears and pulled away, shaking himself. His focus was slightly off and he raised his hand to rub his eyes, pulling it away to concentrate on driving away from the plant.

Once they were on a service road, Horatio ventured a glance to him, "We're on our way out of Miami. Do you want me to go north or south?"

Unsure of his surroundings, Arturo eyed the area, seeing nothing up the Glades all around them. Thinking fast, he breathed out, "South. We're all taking a trip to Cuba."

"Cuba?" Horatio questioned as he looked to him. For a slight moment he forgot the situation and asked, "What is in Cuba?"

"None of your business," Arturo replied as he kept the gun trained on the woman. Knowing they wouldn't be able to stay out in the open like they were doing, Arturo huffed, "You'd better be going the right way cop."

Gripping the wheel, Horatio eyed the rear view mirror, seeing Miriam's panic stricken face and exhaled heavily. He was going to have to take them further away from Miami, further away from any help. Further away from her.

Bringing them to a clearing, Horatio pulled out into a clearing, noticing the highway. He saw the signs pointing toward Miami and then glanced the other way, seeing another set directing him north. Turning the car to the left, he pressed on the gas, putting them on the road to the south, unsure of what would happen next.

* * *

Looking up to the sky and seeing the sun racing to the western horizon, Tim then glanced to Calleigh as she continued to search frantically for Horatio through the brush. They'd been at it all afternoon, going from brush to brush, not finding even a trace of Horatio. Save for the foot prints that seemed to disappear somewhere along the way, there was nothing showing them where Horatio could've gone. After studying the prints, Tim deduced that Horatio wasn't alone, leading him to believe that there was a survivor among the ruins of the downed plane.

He could hear the sounds of the dogs in the background as well as the helicopters in the air, none of them alerting to the location of the red head. Tim could feel the desperation in the air, and as he approached Calleigh, he could see it in her eyes. She wasn't ready to give up the search, but she knew that with the coming night, there was no way they would find him.

"Calleigh, we should be heading in. It's getting dark," Tim said softly as he reached for her. His heart went out to her and he rubbed her shoulder, offering, "At daybreak, we're out here again. But for now…we're going to have to stop."

Pushing through more of the brush, Calleigh continued on in the direction of the power plant, "I'm not leaving until I find him, Tim. He could have made it to the power plant. He could be waiting there for us."

Reaching for her again, Tim held her fast, turning her toward him. He could see the despair welling deeply within her and he exhaled, "I know, Calleigh. I know what you're feeling, but we have to bring it in. Horatio knows how to survive, we'll start from here tomorrow."

With the sun going down quickly, Calleigh looked back out towards the power plant and shook her head, "He could have made it there by now...we have to make sure, Tim."

Exhaling, Tim glanced back at the search party and then shook his head, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but let me notify someone that we'll stay over a bit longer. Only to the power plant, Calleigh, and that's it until tomorrow. Alright?"

Nodding, Calleigh began to move again as Tim went to notify the others. Keeping her eyes open as she went for any signs Horatio had been through that area, Calleigh felt her heart drop with each passing moment he was gone. Coming to another water crossing, she slowly made her way down into the murky water, using the stick they'd given her to feel her way through.

Coming back to the spot he last saw her, Tim frowned as he saw her crossing another waterbed. Picking up his pace, he soon caught up with her and they came out on the other side together. The closer they got to the power plant, the more he saw her control slipping, the hope that was entrenched within her eyes spearing him. If they couldn't find something leading them to Horatio, he was sure that Calleigh would be inconsolable.

Casting his gaze over the vast area and then to the fence, he nodded, "Think he could've gotten over that?"

Looking up towards the fence, Calleigh saw it was a standard eight foot fence that wrapped around what looked like a parking area for the plant workers. Coming up onto the wet land more, Calleigh stopped for a minute, "Yeah, he could have easily. Just...where he could have or even if he went around."

"Well, there's only one way to see, right?" Coming closer to the fence, Tim bent and then smirked, "Need a lift?"

Nodding, Calleigh lifted her foot to his interlaced hands and held onto the fence as he lifted her. Getting to the top, she paused as a torn piece of gray material caught on the fence got her attention and she looked back down at Tim, "There material up here, Tim...same color as the suit Horatio wore today."

Tim reached in his pocket and pulled a glove out, "Cal, I'm going to toss up a pair of gloves. Get that for me. There could be some trace on it." Tossing the gloves, he watched as she caught them and slid them on, taking the piece of material gently. "Hold on to that for me, I'm on my way over."

Straddling the chain link fence, Calleigh looked at the material and then held on as Tim began to come up. Looking towards him, she then looked over the parking lot, "He had to have been here, Tim. Maybe someone inside will know something or even called for help."

Tim crossed over the fence and then dropped down, smoothing himself out. Helping Calleigh down, he turned more to the parking lot and saw a cruiser leaving. Shifting his eyes, he then saw a man standing, and gathered Calleigh's attention, "Maybe he'll know something."

"God, I hope so." Heading towards the man, Calleigh pulled her badge, glancing at Tim as he did the same. Taking in a deep breath as she approached the blond headed man, Calleigh tried to conceal her worry and concern, "Excuse me, sir...I'm Calleigh Duquesne...CSI." Flashing him her badge, she tilted her head, "I was wondering if you might have seen any one around here unfamiliar...red hair...six foot tall..."

Irritated beyond belief, Keith Jackson glared at the badge and shook his head, "I just talked to you guys. Why aren't you out trying to find my stolen car? It's not even paid for completely yet." Running his hands through his hair, he groused, "Can't even work for a decent living without someone trying to take your things. What's this world coming to?"

Tim glanced to Calleigh and then stepped up, "Sir, did you happen to see who took your car?"

"I just so happen to be walking out to get something out of it when I saw it pulling away. I couldn't see the occupants, but…I can't believe my car is gone!"

"Sir, did you happen to see how many people were in the car?" Calleigh asked and then glanced at Tim. "Was one of them a red head?"

"I only saw one," he said as he bore a hole into the woman. His voice was laced with sarcasm as he finished, "The one in the back as my car was pulling away from me." Flailing, he asked, "Are you guys going to do something to find my car or what?"

"Take it easy, sir. If you can, can you give us a description of your car?" Tim asked with a frown. He shifted his weight gesturing to the access road, "It's likely that your car isn't far from here."

"If you can find it, I'll give you the VIN number on it. I loved that car." Waving off his annoyance, he relayed the information, "It's a Chrysler Seabring, black, four doors, vanity plate. RIDE ME."

Taking in the information, Calleigh's brow crinkled and she looked back behind her over the parking lot, "Where was the vehicle parked when it was taken? They could have left behind evidence."

"It was in my parking space, right over there." Walking to the now empty space, Keith gestured to the space, "I park here everyday. It's closest to the building."

Walking over with him, Calleigh motioned the man back some as her and Tim began to look around the small area. Coming to some spots on the pavement, Calleigh knelt down to get a better look and then looked over at Tim, "I've got fresh directional blood droplets over here, Tim." Looking back to the man, Calleigh asked, "Sir, were you parked nose in or out?"

"In. Sometimes I don't get here in time enough to park nose out. Today was one of those times." Starting toward them, he asked, "You found blood? Someone's bleeding?"

Tim noticed his approach and held out a hand, "You'll have to stay back, sir." Turning to Calleigh, he exhaled, "I'll call it in. We've got another scene to process. While I'm at it, I'm going to put out a BOLO for the car."

"Yeah...and one for Horatio as well," Calleigh replied as she looked around more. Sighing, she shook her head, "Also get Eric and Ryan out here with the kits to process this."

"I'll get on it, Calleigh." Before stepping away from her, he reached out, "Calleigh, it's going to be alright. We're going to find Horatio."

Standing back up, Calleigh looked to Tim, trying to hold herself together, "We have to, Tim. Cause right now, it's not looking good for him."

Tim could see the intensity in her eyes and offered, "Keep the faith, Calleigh. Horatio's going to be just fine."

Nodding, Calleigh took in a deep breath and looked towards the road, "I'm trying, Tim." Running a hand through her hair, she cleared her thoughts and pursed her lips, "Depending on which way they went...we need to expand the search area and find out who all was sitting in the tail section of that plane."

"I'll secure a manifest for the plane and go from there. We should be able to get it without any problems." Tim took a brief glance to the road and exhaled roughly, "They've had hours to get a head of us, Cal. There's no telling exactly where we're going with this. I'll request the BOLO to be statewide."

"Thanks, Tim." Walking away from him, Calleigh pulled out her cell phone, trying his number again. She hoped that he would at least be able to answer it, but when she heard his voice mail pick up once more, she know something beyond his control was happening.

* * *

Pulling up to a stop on the dark frontage road, Arturo kept the gun pointed back on the woman in the back seat as the red head shut off the car. They'd been driving for what seemed like hours, now well away from Miami and heading south to where he could get a boat and head to his homeland. Many times, his thought's had gone to his wife and small son, wondering if he would ever see them again. It'd already been a year that they had been apart, a year too long for him.

Looking around and seeing a road side stop not too far up from them, Arturo looked to Horatio and nodded, "You got money, cop?"

Horatio kept his eye forward and he spoke with a sharp tone, "All I have is credit cards. I don't carry cash." Cutting his eyes toward the man, he was now starting to alter his strategy. If he could get him away from Miriam, he could try and subdue him. "We need to get to a town so we can get Miriam something to eat and gas up. We're not going to make it with what we have now."

Shaking his head, a smirked formed on Arturo's lips and he nodded to Horatio, "No town's. Pull up to the gas station...use your card at the pump. Then we leave."

"What are we going to do for food? She can't last long without it. And I need to take a look at her leg… She's going to need rest, a hospital." Horatio turned to him with a glare, "She's nothing to you, I'm the one you're going to need. Let her go."

Aiming the gun now to Horatio's head, Arturo seethed, "Best shut your mouth, cop or you'll be eating your own bullet. Now pulled up to one of those pumps and get gas."

"NO! No! Don't!" Miriam cried as she reached for his arm. Her eyes widened in disbelief, the fear coming to the surface as she clawed at the stranger's arm.

Remaining calm, Horatio spoke evenly, "Miriam, it's okay. Our friend here isn't going to pull the trigger. He needs me."

Cocking the trigger back, Arturo glared, "We'll just see about that, now won't we, cop?"

Horatio maintained his sights with the man and pushed his head closer, "Shoot." The sounds of Miriam's frightened voice met his ear and he steeled himself for what was coming. He'd seen in his eyes desperation, but not the determination to kill someone. "If you feel the need to, shoot me."

Knowing he needed the man and his money to get him to where he needed to go, Arturo moved his arm quick, firing a shot into the back seat, the bullet piercing into the backseat close to the woman's head. Breathing heavily, he glared at Horatio again and growled through clenched teeth, "Next time I don't miss. Gas up and then we leave."

Silently, Horatio started the car once more and pulled into the gas station, stopping at the pumps. Glancing into the store, he then looked back to Miriam, "Can we at least get something for her to eat. She's gotta be hungry." If he could get into the store, he could leave a piece of himself there, knowing that by now, Calleigh was looking for him.

"No...later she eat. Get the gas...and if you run, she dies," Arturo said as he now kept the gun on Miriam. Nodding towards the driver door, Arturo breathed out, "And don't think of calling for help, cop."

"I wouldn't think of it," Horatio mumbled as he opened the door. As soon as he stepped out, he surveyed his environment and exhaled, seeing nothing else for miles around. There had to be a way to get into the store to leave something of himself. Taking a look at the gas pump, he smirked and bent back in, "I'm going to have to go pay for it, the pumps don't take cards."

Moving and getting out, Arturo made sure to keep the gun hidden from view of the clerk and looked at the pump, seeing the cop was right. Moving to the back door, he opened it and growled, "You got three minutes...otherwise we'll see how the pretty chica bleeds."

Remembering that he had a business card in his wallet, Horatio nodded and started for the store, "I'll be right back." Walking rapidly, he pushed into the door and looked back at the car, seeing him staring into the store. Flipping his wallet open, he slipped out his credit card and the business card, pushing it on the counter, "Ah…Forty on pump three. Make it quick."

Taking the cards, Carol Timberland furrowed her brow and chuckled, "Well, sir...not sure what good your business card will do for gas..."

Glancing back out, he exhaled, "You'll need to call the business number there. It's important." Horatio looked back to her and smiled, "You'd be helping out tremendously, if you'd just call and describe how I look. I know it makes no sense, but…I've gotta go. Forty on three please."

Running the credit card, Carol glanced out the window, seeing another man standing just outside the car and someone sitting in the backseat. When the card was approved, she set the pump, "Uh...are...are you in trouble for something?"

"It would help if you'd call the number. My name's on the card," he answered as he held out his hand for the credit card. He looked to his watch and then to her, "I've gotta go. Thank you." When she put the card in hand, he slid it in his wallet and pushed out the door, walking back to the car. He could see that his captor was on edge and he shrugged, "She had to try the card a couple of times. I'll pump and we can go."

With his temper pushed far beyond it's limit, Arturo got in the back seat with Miriam and glared up at Horatio, "Make it fast...You've waited enough time, cop!"

Looking down at the card in her hand and then back out to the vehicle at the pump, Carol reached for the phone, dialing the number he'd indicated. When someone picked up and answered for the Miami Dade Police Department, she looked back to the car, "Uh...yeah. There was just a man in my store...he gave me his business card and asked that I call this number. The card says his name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

Taking a look at the clock, the desk sergeant then answered back, "Hold please." Depressing another button, she spoke quickly, "Detective Duquesne, there's someone on the phone stating that they have Lieutenant Caine's business card in their possession. Would you like to speak to this person?"

Shooting a look at Tim, Calleigh moved over to the desk and held her hand out for the receiver, "Yeah." Placing it to her ear, she looked at the desk sergeant, "Make sure it's recorded."

When the line was reopened, Calleigh steadied herself, "This is CSI Duquesne. I understand you have one of Lieutenant Caine's cards...is that correct?"

"Yes…he ah, he just came in to get some gas. At first, I thought it was odd that he'd handed me his business card, but he had an odd look about him. He was very jumpy, even though he seemed to be somewhat calm. It was freaky." Watching as the taillights burned into the night, she added, "He pumped the gas and got back into the car with the man and then left. I swear, if he hadn't given me the card, I would've thought that they were gonna rob me. The other guy didn't look too trustworthy."

"Okay, ma'am, where exactly are you located and what direction we're they heading?" Calleigh asked as she motioned for a pen and piece of paper.

"My station's on route 19, about four hours south of Miami. They were heading south, from here that can mean anything, to the Keys, or eventually, Pensacola. I have no idea where they are heading to." Frowning as she fingered the card, she sighed, "Is the red head in some kind of trouble? He kept looking out at the car for some reason."

"I'm not allowed to discuss an ongoing investigation, ma'am...but, you might have just saved his life. I'm coming down there personally with a team. Do you have surveillance in and outside the store?" Calleigh asked as she wrote down the information and then showed it to Tim.

"I have one camera, and it's pointed to the pumps. I dunno, I guess you could see them." Arching her brow, she asked, "Is there some kind of reward involved? He seems like a very important person."

Shifting her weight some, Calleigh looked at Tim, "No ma'am...there is not a reward. But as I said, you might have just saved his life."

Nodding, she smiled, "At least I'm doing that. So I should be expecting you soon then. I'll be closing, but just give me a call and I'll open up for you."

"It'll be a few hours before we can get there. I'll call ahead and have a unit from there come sit with you until we arrive, ma'am. Can you give me the address there please?"

"Sure, 154 Route 19 South. I'm the only one on this stretch of highway."

"Okay. If you could, close that pump down so we can process it and the area they were parked," Calleigh replied as Tim pulled out his phone. "We're on our way now."

"Alright, do you want me to put a bag on it or something? That would keep the folks away for sure."

"Uh...no. If you have any cones, just cone off around that area, but don't enter into it. There could be evidence and we don't want it getting compromised," Calleigh said as she shifted her weight. "We'll be there as soon as possible...and like I said, I'll have a unit from down there come and sit with you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Carol responded as she stood completely. Eying the pumps, she saw a car pull up and smirked, "I guess I need to get out there. I have a customer. See you when you get here."

Gathering the information in hand, Calleigh smiled, "Okay...and thank you for notifying us. See you soon." Hanging up with the woman, Calleigh handed the phone back and then turned to Tim, "We need to get down there quick."

"So, we have someone who's come in contact with H? What exactly did she say?" Tim stared at Calleigh and shook his head, "They've had a big head start, Calleigh."

"Apparently they we're just there. Said he was with another man that didn't look all that friendly. Horatio paid for gas, filled up and then they left heading south," Calleigh said as they began to head out. "We need to get a unit down there and section off the pump area so we can get it processed. She said they also have surveillance on the pumps...so, we might be able to ID who he is with."

"South? It makes you wonder where they're going? And who has him? Why hasn't he been able to call, we never did find his cell. Is he someone's hostage?" The questions continued to fly through his mind and he shifted his weight, "We've got a long night ahead of us."

"Yeah, we do. Call Frank and get a unit there...we need to get on the road quick," Calleigh said as she picked up her kit and headed for the doors.

Tim nodded and flipped up his phone, dialing the numbers. They were most likely going to be at this all night, it was his hope that she would be able to withstand what was coming ahead.

* * *

Wiping at his eyes wearily, Horatio exhaled heavily, feeling the heaviness of his exhaustion. He'd been driving for hours, and he was sure that Miriam was in dire need of attention, not to mention that he could deal with a few minutes to get himself together. At times, he glanced at their captor, wondering what would've sent him over the edge, seeing the worry that passed over his face at intervals. He had to get into his mind if he was going to get out of this successfully.

Seeing an exit with a motel, Horatio turned to him slightly and asked, "Do you think we could stop for the night? I'm getting kind of tired, and Miriam needs some attention."

Seeing the exit ahead, Arturo looked back at the woman, her head moving unaided back and forth. Looking back to the red head, he nodded and spoke, his voice softer then before, "Only for a few hours. One room...and don't try anything stupid."

"I wouldn't think of it," Horatio answered adroitly. Taking the exit, he slowed the car down and came to a stop at the stop sign, turning to the right. In the darkness of the car, he could feel the edge coming down and exhaled, feeling, for the first time in hours that he could gain control of the situation.

Driving slowly, he glanced back at Miriam and frowned, not knowing exactly what was going on with her. "Miriam…Miriam, are you okay?"

"Hurts...bad..." Miriam mumbled as her eyes opened to mere slits.

Looking back at her, Arturo's brow furrowed and he looked back at Horatio, "You fix her up when we get in the room."

"I'll do what I can, friend," Horatio answered as he turned into the parking lot of the motel. He then parked the car and looked to him, "I hope they have a first aid kit. If not, I don't know what I'll be able to do for her."

Looking towards the entrance, Arturo looked back at him, "Go...and be quick. No funny stuff." When Horatio reached for the door, Arturo raised a brow, "Tip them off and she dies."

Getting out, Horatio reached for his wallet and then eyed the dilapidated motel, wondering if this place even had a first aid kit. Closing the door, he walked toward the office and pushed the door in to step fully into the office. Behind the desk, there was a woman, lying back in the chair, her eyes closed and a cigarette dangling precariously from her lips.

Clearing his throat, he arched his brow and opened his wallet, preparing to pay for the room. When she didn't move, he hit the bell that was situated on the counter and watched as she came to quickly.

Fighting to contain his smile, Horatio chuckled, "I was wondering if you have a vacancy for just one night."

Coming over to the desk and putting out the cigarette out, Mertis Reynolds yawned and looked to the man, "How many you need? It's thirty dollars a night per person."

"Three people, one room," Horatio answered as he slipped his card out. Pushing it over to her, he asked, "You wouldn't have a first aid kit lying around would you? One of my associates has a couple of scrapes and bruises."

Raising a brow, Mertis sighed and reached under the desk, bringing out a dusty blue box with a faded red cross on it, "Not much in there, but it'll have to do." Running his card, she handed it back to him and then waited. When it was approved, she slid the receipt to him for him to sign and turned for a key, "Room 112...bottom level. Oh...and no smoking in the rooms, no loud music and no parties."

Horatio smirked as he took the key in hand and waved it, "We'll be as quiet as we can. Can you make sure that we're not disturbed?"

"Yeah...cleaning don't come around til ten anyways." Handing him his copy of the receipt, she turned to head back to her chair, "Call the desk if you need anything."

"I will." Horatio turned to walk back out and looked to see him pacing around, his attention now focusing on him as he approached. In a moment of weakness, Horatio could see the contemplation in his visage, the uncertainty of what was to come riding him heavily. It was short lived however; as he came to rest in front of him, the gun was raised and his eyes were narrowed and focused.

Holding up his hand, he dangled the key, "We're in room 112, on the bottom. We won't be disturbed."

Seeing the small kit in his other hand, Arturo nodded to it and glared, "Get the car around to the room and get her fixed up...we leave in a couple hours."

"A couple of hours? Miriam needs rest, and she needs to eat. I need to rest if I'm going to continue to drive." Horatio eyed the young woman in the back seat and moved toward the car, not caring that the gun was still trained on him. Opening the door, he saw as the man rushed to get into the passenger seat, and settled, just as he slid in himself.

Pulling around to the door of the room, he stared at the wheel for a moment and then sighed heavily, "I would appreciate it if you stop pointing the gun at my head. I'm not going to risk anyone's life by doing something stupid."

Still not trusting the cop, Arturo kept the gun on him and then looked towards the room door. Opening his own door, he moved to get out, "Get her out of the car and inside and do what you have to with her."

Exhaling, Horatio got out and approached the back door, opening it slowly. Reaching in, he carefully took Miriam into his arms and held her close, whispering, "It's going to be alright, Miriam. You're going to be just fine."

Too tired to lift her arms to hold onto him, Miriam rested her head against his shoulder and whispered, "It hurts...so bad..."

Following behind them, Arturo followed behind them, and looked around making sure no one saw the three of them. When the door opened and they went inside, he took one more look around and then closed and locked the door. The lightly lite room was small and Arturo looked over to where Horatio was placing her on the bed. "Fix her."

"I'll do what I can," Horatio answered as he centered his focus on Miriam. His brow furrowed as he moved to lift her shirt, asking quietly, "Miriam, I need to lift your shirt to see the damage. Can I?"

Nodding her head slightly, Miriam moaned in pain as Horatio moved her to sit up some and then laid her back. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked up at him mumbled, "How...bad?"

Perusing her bruised skin, Horatio shook his head and frowned, "You've got a lot of bruising, Miriam and a small laceration at your side. I have no idea if you're bleeding internally. The only thing I can do is bandage up the laceration and pray that there's some tape in the kit." He touched a bruised spot and heard her hiss, asking, "You okay, Miriam?"

"Hurts..." she replied as tears slid out from the corners of her eyes and took in a shaky shallow breath. Moaning again slighty, she breathed out, "My husband and children..."

Working diligently, but carefully, Horatio knew he had to keep her distracted. He worried over her pale complexion as well as the profusions of bruises that marred her abdomen, hoping that their captor would see the importance of getting to a hospital.

Chancing a glance to him as he paced the floor a few feet away from him, Horatio whispered to Miriam, "I'm going to get you back to them, Miriam. You're going to be just fine."

Nodding slightly, she looked up into his eyes, seeing the determination in them. Reaching for his hand, she squeezed it when he took hers in his and whispered, "Tell them I love them if anything happens."

"You're going to see them again, Miriam. I promise you that." Holding on to her hand he gave her a small smile and got back to work. When finished with her, he eased her back on the bed and moved her hair from her eyes, "Rest as much as you can, Miriam."

Moving the curtain back slightly and looking out to see the parking lot still quiet, Arturo then moved from the window and the cop stood up and moved from the bed. Looking to the woman, he nodded to her, "You fix her?"

"As much as I could. She's in a serious situation, partner." His eyes remained on her still form and then he glanced over to him, maintaining eye contact. "She needs a hospital."

"No...no you fix her. They train you at cop school," Arturo said as he gripped the gun. "Fix her."

"They don't train me to fix her," Horatio answered as he glared at the man. "They train me to catch people like you." Standing steadily, he turned completely to him and narrowed his brow, "You don't need her. Drop her off at a hospital and I can take you to Cuba. We don't even have to stop for long, just a minute tops. She needs a doctor, or she's going to die. You don't want that do you?" Seeing him falter slightly, Horatio added, "She's a mother…a wife. If she dies, her family will lose her."

At a crossroad at what to do, Arturo ran a shaky hand through his hair. making his decision, and then pointed the gun towards the red head and motioned him towards the bed, "Call help...then you and me leave. We'll go faster without her."

Horrified at the thought of leaving her in the room alone, Horatio shook his head, "No. She can't be left here alone. We have to take her to the hospital." He could see that the gunman was losing ground in his tenacity, and continued, "She could be in grave danger here, we have to make sure that she's going to be okay."

"NO! CALL FOR HELP!" Arturo yelled as his finger gripped at the trigger, ready to fire. Clenching his jaw, he breathed out, "Call or we leave her here to die."

Holding his hands out, Horatio spoke in a calming manner, "Alright…okay. I'll call for an ambulance." Moving slowly, he reached for the phone, "I'm calling them right now." Horatio watched as he eased up and knew that he had to get to the bottom of this before he got back on the road with him. Once away, he didn't know what fate had in store for him.

Watching as he made the call, Arturo paced the room and then went over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth. Seeing himself in the mirror, he wet the cloth and then wiped his face, trying to calm himself. Never had he reacted towards anyone the way he was now, and it was starting to scare even himself. Tossing the cloth into the sink, he turned back around and nodded towards the door, "We go now."

Bending to Miriam, he took her hand and squeezed it, "Miriam. Miriam….wake up." When she came around, he smiled and stroked her cheek slowly, "I called an ambulance, sweetheart. They're on their way. You're going to see your family again."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him, her voice coming out as a whisper, "Thank...you." Seeing movement, she saw there captor waiting near the door and looked back at Horatio, "What's...happening?"

"I've gotten him to agree to let you go to the hospital. You need a doctor, Miriam." He could see the worry in her eyes and shook his head, "Don't worry, things are going to be fine. When you get to the hospital, have them to call your family and then…see if they'll call the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Get in touch with Calleigh Duquesne, okay?"

Startled by the rough hand on his shoulder, Horatio looked to see him pointing the gun at his back, his eyes livid. At this point, he didn't know what was going through his mind, but he had to think of something quick. "I was just letting her know that she's going to the hospital. We can go now."

Pulling him back from the woman, Arturo then pushed him towards the door and glanced at the woman, seeing her scared look. Leaving out, Arturo looked around the parking lot and moved towards the car, the gun still trained on his hostage, "Hurry, get in and drive."

Opening the door and slipping into the driver's seat, Horatio could hear the sirens and exhaled with relief. At least, Miriam would get some help, and hopefully pass along the message. Starting the car, Horatio stared at him and asked, "When are you going to tell me why you've taken me hostage?"

"Drive...now!" Arturo said hurriedly and he nudged Horatio in the side with the butt of the gun. When he began to back out, Arturo saw the blinking of the emergency lights and began to panic, "Hurry...NOW!"

Feeling the blunt edge of the gun through his shirt, Horatio pressed on the gas as the lights began to flood the area, grateful that they responded in a timely manner. As the darkness began to cover them again, Horatio sighed and inched away from him, "You can relax, friend. No one is following us."

Glancing back behind them, Arturo saw no lights coming from the direction of the hotel and then nodded towards the highway, "Get back on there and head South...far South as possible."

"As far south as possible," Horatio repeated grimly. Silence oozed over them as he drove and with no oncoming traffic and no noise , Horatio found his mind wandering. What was his plan? Why was going south so important to him? Without the information, Horatio was essentially dead in the water.

Deciding to tempt fate, Horatio cleared his throat and asked, "Can I at least know your name?"

Glancing behind them again, Arturo began to relax some and furrowed his brow in question, "Why you want to know? My name is not important."

Keeping his eyes forward, Horatio could hear the edge inching back ever so slightly and sighed lightly, "You obviously need help with something. I think knowing your name would be the first thing I'd need to know in order to help."

Huffing, Arturo sat back some, shaking his head at the statement and looked out towards the road, "You can't help me...no one can help me. I go home...leave this fucking country."

Horatio glanced at him and then back at the road, surmising that he must've done something that required him to make a fast getaway. Gripping the wheel, Horatio lightened his tone even more, hoping he would divulge his thoughts. "Why do you think that no one can help you?"

"Cause they can't!" Arturo bit out as he began to become aggravated again. Running a hand through his messy hair, he shook his head, "No one believed me there...why would anyone else?"

"Try me." Horatio eased his foot off of the gas pedal and slowed the car, relaxing even more. Turning to look at him, he smirked, "I'm a nobody cop who you have under the threat of death, I just want to know your name and what's bothering you."

Knowing the red head had no way of escape or getting to anyone, Arturo looked back out the window, "Arturo...that's all you need to know."

"Arturo. Now we have a start. I don't know if you've heard or not, but my name is Horatio Caine. I'm the head supervisor of the Crime Scene Investigation Unit in Miami." The tension was still thick in the air, but Horatio continued to talk, "Maybe I can help you. What is it exactly that you think no one else can help you with?"

Not really understanding what it was the man did, Arturo shook his head and clenched his jaw, "No cop wants to help me...you are all this same."

Realizing that he had to keep Arturo calm, Horatio spoke softly, "I'm not the same as a regular cop. I figure out puzzles to solve crimes. I bring justice to those who have been wronged. I look for truth, Arturo." The strain Horatio perceived in the air caused him to look toward Arturo briefly, "I am the voice of the victim."

Still not convinced, Arturo looked back out the window, his thoughts going to his wife and son, "You can't help me...I...I'm going back home."

The defeat in the man' s voice struck him and he slowed completely, pulling to the side of the road. By his actions alone, Horatio could tell that this was a man of determination, if not desperation, but he also could see that he was a good man. He hadn't been overly brutal to neither him or Miriam and Horatio was now convinced he had been a victim of circumstance.

Putting the car in park, Horatio turned to him with his hands held up and addressed him calmly, even as the confusion ran rampant in the other man's eyes, "I want to help you, Arturo. You're a good man, I can see that. Something happened that made you flee…what?"

Confused and growing more and more unsure of himself, Arturo got out the vehicle, closing the door behind him and began to pace. When the cop did the same, he pointed the gun to him, "Go...leave me...just...GO!"

Horatio kept his hands raised as he approached him, shaking his head, "You took me, you apparently need my help. Let me help you, Arturo." He was consciously aware of the gun in his hand, put still pressed forward, "I can help you get out of this. We're in this together."

"No...no, no, no...you can't help...go...I...I'm sorry...just go!" Arturo yelled as he looked over at the other man.

Horatio let his hands drop and then leaned against the car, crossing his arms. This had now passed the point of merely escaping; there was something underneath this that had intrigued Horatio, his fascination with his captor now pulling at his determination to solve the puzzle. He was not going to be content with being released. He truly wanted to help him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Arturo, until you explain why you think you have to run."

Holding is head with both hands and the gun while he paced, Arturo felt the exhaustion of the day and the stress eating at his last reserve. Stopping, he could see his wife and son in his mind and began to wonder if he'd ever see there smiling faces again, "I didn't do it...I wasn't there...but they said I was...I...I didn't kill him...I didn't kill him..."

Narrowing his brow, Horatio stood away from the car and approached, "Arturo…explain to me what you're saying. Help me to understand. Who is dead?"

Lifting his head and looking over at the man, Arturo sighed, "My boss...they said I killed him...I only found him in the garage...he was dead when I got there."

Stopping just a few feet in front of him, Horatio perched his hands on his hips and averted his eyes, his thoughts running wildly. The reasons were now clear, he felt as if he had no place to turn to, no one who would understand and believe him. Desperation had taken hold of him and it was evident as he started pacing frantically, speaking wildly in Spanish.

Able to understand his ranting, Horatio reached to stop the pacing and nodded as Arturo looked to him, "You can tell me, Arturo. Did this happen in Miami?"

Stopping and eying the older man, Arturo shook his head, "No...Arkansas." Moving from him, Arturo took in a deep breath and frowned and then looked back at the red head, "Why should you care? All you cops are the same...I learned that in this country."

"We're not all the same, Arturo. I look for the truth before I judge. I piece the puzzle together to get the whole picture, and not just a part of it." Relaxing even more, Horatio offered, "Tell me everything, start from the beginning, alright?"

Knowing he still had the upper hand with the gun in his possession, Arturo kept a firm grip on it, "I got a job working for Mr. Lewis...picking crops with the other migrant workers so I could bring my family here...give them a better life. Two weeks ago, I was working in the fields with the others late. After everyone left, I went to lock up...and that when I found him dead. I...I check to see if he was breathing and his blood got on me...then..." he said and sighed heavily, "his foreman and another guy came in and thought I did it. They beat me and called the cops. When they took me in, I hit the one leading me and ran."

Listening, Horatio focused more on him and nodded, "Alright…well, we need to find out what happened. We need to get to Arkansas."

Not believing what the other man was saying, Arturo lifted the gun again, pointing it at him, "No...I go home! I won't rot in some American jail like a dog!"

"You won't, Arturo. I promise that. I can help you with this." Horatio disregarded the gun and spoke firmly, "I can figure this out for you, Arturo. You can clear your name, you won't have to run back to Cuba, and you can bring your family here. Let me help you."

Frustrated, Arturo fired at warning shot at Horatio, making sure the bullet missed but was close enough to warn him. Clenching his jaw, he bite out, "Why should I trust you?"

Standing stock still, Horatio took a deep breath and then released it, blinking slowly. Speaking calmer now, he explained, "I haven't done anything to cause you to question my trust, Arturo. I've done everything you've wanted me to do. Trust me to do this. I can fix this for you."

Shaking his head, Arturo looked at him dead in the eyes, "Why are you wanting to help me? You don't even know me!"

Unsure if he could talk him into going back, Horatio shifted his weight and shook his head, "You're right, I don't know you, but you involved me the moment you took me hostage. I'm in the business of helping people, victims. You are a victim, Arturo, a victim of circumstance." Pausing for a moment, he then steadied himself again, "You want better for your wife, your children. I'm offering that to you, Arturo."

His thought's went back to his wife and son and Arturo's eyes dropped, as well has the gun. Furrowing his brow, his voice grew soft, "I came here for them...to give my son a better life then we had."

"And you can still do it, Arturo. You can still give your son the life you want him to have." Coming closer, Horatio held out his hand, "I promise, Arturo, I will stick with you on this. I'll figure this out for you."

Lifting his head and looking to the other man, Arturo asked, "What do I have to do?"

"First, you have to trust me, Arturo." Catching his eyes, he smiled lightly and reached his hand out more, "Give me the gun. We can start from there."

Taking in a deep breath, Arturo looked at the gun and then to Horatio. Lifting his hand slowly, he handed it to the other man and nodded, "Now what? You arrest me?"

Holding the gun in his hand, Horatio slipped the clip out and placed it in his pocket. Retaining his gaze on Arturo, Horatio shook his head, "No, now we go North. After we get something to eat. We're going to have to be at the top of our game, Arturo."

Still not totally understanding the man, Arturo shrugged and moved over next to the car, leaning back against it, "I still not understand you. I could have killed you, and you still want to help me?"

"Yes. As I said, Arturo, I'm willing to stick with you on this." Slipping the gun behind his back, Horatio then reached for his badge, remembering at the last moment that he didn't have it. Exhaling, he shook it off and then gestured to the car, "We need to get somewhere to eat and rest. Tomorrow, we can go to Arkansas. Before that, we're going to have to ditch the car. In order for me to help you, I'm going to have to stay missing."

"Steal another car?" Arturo asked frowning some. "Won't the cops be looking for it?"

Pulling out his wallet, Horatio lifted the card and showed it to him, "I'm going to make a withdrawal. With the amount of time that you've put between us and Miami, it's going to take them time to find us. As long as we stay a head of the game, they won't catch up to us, and I can help you solve this."

Seeing the gold looking card, Arturo took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and nodded, "Okay. We...we go now?"

"We go," Horatio nodded as he moved to the car. Getting in, Horatio buckled his seat belt and watched as Arturo settled more, content that he now had all the information he needed to help him set things right.


	18. Chapter 18

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Resting her head against the passenger window, Calleigh stared out as the sun began to rise on there way back to Miami. They had been looking for Horatio for most of the night, the convince store giving them little information on who was with him. Even with the surveillance video, they still had little to go on. Swallowing, her stomach seemed to tighten on her and nausea set in. Sitting up, she took in a few breaths and looked over at Tim.

"Tim...pull over...now please."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Tim pulled over quickly and came to rest on the shoulder, watching as she scrambled to get out of the car. Throwing the car in park, he got out and came to her side just as she emptied the contents of her stomach. All night they'd been at this, but he didn't think she'd be affected like this.

Approaching cautiously, he asked with concern, "Cal…are you okay?"

Taking in some deep breaths, Calleigh reached into her pocket for a tissue and then wiped her mouth. Standing back up and leaning back against the car, she closed her eyes and breathed out, "I...I'll be fine, Tim."

Watching her uneasily, Tim shook his head, "This is far from fine, Calleigh. Maybe we should take a break, get some rest and come back to this. You won't be any good to Horatio if you're dead on your feet."

Shaking her head, Calleigh opened her eyes, "No, I'm fine, Tim. I just have an upset stomach...that's all. Probably cause I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday...then the stress and all. I'm good now."

Knowing that Calleigh wasn't going to back down, he ran a hand through his hair and offered, "Let's at least stop to get something to eat. We can't keep going like this. Besides, we're on his trail, the last report of activity on his card was about fifty miles from here in the next town. We're gaining on them."

Staring out, Calleigh understand they both need to eat and rest, but something inside her was pushing her on. "I don't understand...first they were headed south...now though, it seems they're moving north."

"Who knows? There's no rhyme and reason to anything that's been done so far," Tim answered as he moved toward her more. Reaching for her, he grasped her arm gently and led her back to the car, opening the door for her. He seated her and then crossed over to the driver's side, slipping in under the wheel. The distance in her eyes told of her worry and he couldn't say that he blamed her. If something were to happen to Shay, he'd been the same way.

Throwing the car back into drive, Tim got back on the highway and then turned to her, "Maybe when we get to the next town, we'll be able to get more information."

"I hope so, Tim. Cause the longer he's missing, the more the chance of finding him goes down." Setting her seat back some, Calleigh sighed, "We're closing in on the 24 hour mark."

The fear was laced heavily in her voice and he exhaled heavily, gripping the wheel, "H is highly capable of taking care of himself, Cal. I'm sure he's fine." Remembering the woman found a couple of cities back, Tim asked, "Have we heard anything else from the woman found at the hotel? Did she make it?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't gotten a call yet on her condition," Calleigh replied and then yawned. Rubbing her eyes, she then looked back out, "None of this makes any sense."

"No, it doesn't, but we're going to get to the bottom of this." Remaining focused on the road, Tim felt the tension lax slightly, the silence comforting. Even though Horatio had been missing for nearly twenty four hours, he was sure that they'd find him alive. Glancing to Calleigh as she stared out of the window, Tim asked, "So… you never did tell me how your vacation with H went. Did you two have fun relaxing?"

Remembering there time together in Savannah, Calleigh closed her eyes and nodded, "Yeah...we did. He...he asked me to move in with him. We've been moving my things in since."

"Moving in? Calleigh…that's…that's great. That's a big step for you two. Are you guys going to make it official any time soon?" Tim hoped that giving her something to look forward to would keep her from the darkness and he cleared his throat, "I know…I know he's ready. Anyone could see that."

"We haven't talked that far ahead yet, Tim," Calleigh replied almost absently. Taking in a shaky breath, she say a stop coming up with several restaurant signs showing. Pointing to them, she she kept her eyes out, "Let's stop in here and get something to eat and call in."

Slowing down considerably as he came upon the next exit, Tim exhaled wearily. In attempting to stave her descent, he'd actually pushed her further to the edge. The remainder of the ride was mired in an awkward silence, and Tim struggled to find something, anything to say to her.

After resting some and checking in with the lab, Calleigh and Tim finally sat down and ordered some breakfast and coffee. Sitting in silence, Calleigh couldn't help but think about Horatio and what he could possibly be going through. A piece of her seemed to be gone and her heart was hurting to have him back with her.

When the waitress returned with there orders, Calleigh pushed her eggs around with her fork, her eyes down on the food, "Tim...I...I think I'm pregnant."

The announcement threw Tim and he did a double take, "I'm sorry? But did you say you think you're pregnant? How…How long have you felt this way, Calleigh?"

Looking up at him, she set her fork down, her appetite not really there, "A few days. I was going to tell Horatio last night but..."

Reaching for her hand, Tim shook his head, "We're going to find him and you are going to be able to tell him." Snickering lightly, he arched his brow, "That can account for the queasy stomach earlier. If you are, how far along do you think you could be?"

Shaking her head, she sighed heavily and looked over at him, "I don't know...but, I'm late by a couple weeks."

"Calleigh, a baby… Horatio's going to be ecstatic." Seeing her expression drop even more, Tim frowned, "We're on his trail, Calleigh. We're catching up to him. I for one can't wait to see his face when you tell him." Squeezing her hand tightly, Tim sighed, "You have to keep the faith, here, Calleigh. Horatio is fully capable of taking care of himself."

"That may be...but we don't know who or what he's up against. The list of people that want to see him dead is too long, Tim. Who's to say this isn't one of them on that list," Calleigh replied and then adverted her eyes, trying to maintain some control.

"Calleigh, you've got to be strong no matter what we find, okay? Horatio's a fighter, he's not going to go down easily, and he'd do anything to get back to you." Hoping that he was reaching her, he smiled, "We'll be back in Miami in no time, with him in tow."

"I hope your right, Tim." Looking back up at him, Calleigh took in a shaky breath and shook her head, "I just wish I could hear his voice so I knew he was okay."

Just as she said that, Tim heard her phone ring and glanced over to her phone, smirking, "Ask and you shall receive. Who's calling you, Calleigh?"

Pulling her phone out and not recognizing the number, she shook her head, "No clue." Opening it, she pressed talked and placed it to her ear, "Duquesne."

Horatio's eyes slid close as he heard her voice, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Over the hours, he couldn't stop thinking about her and now to have some kind of contact with her soothed him completely.

Clearing his throat, he turned his back to Arturo and spoke softly, "Calleigh…"

Hearing his voice on the other end, Calleigh heart skipped a beat and her eyes shot over to Tim. Tears began to form in her eyes as she breathed out his name, "H-Horatio." In what had felt like forever since she'd last talked to him, she was releaved to finally hear from him, "Where...where are you? Are you okay?"

Horatio could hear the worry in her voice and winced, knowing that she was pushing toward the edge. Looking around at his surroundings, Horatio nodded, "I'm fine, but I'm not in Florida anymore. I…I'm helping someone out at the moment. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay."

Not understanding him, Calleigh shook her head, the questions seemingly to spill out of her, "What do you mean you are helping someone? We had witness say they saw you with a man...and that you asked them to contact us. And...and you stole a car, Horatio. What the hell is going on?"

Realizing that things weren't making any sense to her, he looked to Arturo and nodded, bracing himself for her reaction, "Calleigh…it's a complicated matter, but please, believe me when I say that I'm okay. Things…things started a bit off kilter, but it's starting to work out. I have to help the man who took me…"

"Horatio...tell me where you are so we can come get you. Tim and I have been following your paper trail. We can get to you..." she replied, her heart beating fast in her chest.

As Calleigh pleaded with him, Horatio rubbed his temple, knowing that it was going to destroy her to hear what he was about to say. Steeling himself, he exhaled heavily, "I can't, Calleigh. I promised him that I would help him. I'll return as soon as I'm done, I promise."

Not believing what he was saying to her, Calleigh's frustration began to grow and she bite out, "You don't owe him anything, Horatio. He kidnapped you for Christ sake. He almost let that woman die. How the hell can you say you promised to help him after all he's done?"

"You don't know the reasons, Calleigh, just the situation. All is not how it seems." The frustration was beginning to build and he raked his hand through his hair and sighed, "Just, please…trust me on this. It's something that I have to do. I have to find justice for him."

His tone was one she'd heard many times over the years and one she knew well. He had his mind set on doing what he thought needed to be done and would no matter what. Holding her head with one hand as her elbow rested on the table, she closed her eyes, "Then let us help you, Horatio. Please...Tim and I can help."

"As soon as I get to our location, I'll call you again, okay?" The silence on the other end was telling and he closed his eyes, "Calleigh, I promise, I'm coming back to you. Just, bear with me. I love you."

Tears ran down her cheeks and Calleigh fought to remain in control of her emotions, but was loosing the battle. Going against her better judgment, Calleigh decided to tell him the news when her nausea kicked in again, "Horatio...I...I..." Handing the phone over to Tim, Calleigh took off towards the bathroom, one hand over her mouth and the other around her midsection.

Holding the phone in his hand, Tim half stood and watched as she pushed her way into the bathroom, hearing Horatio's frantic voice on the other line. Shaking his head, Tim placed the phone to his ear and exhaled, "H…Calleigh's made a trip to the bathroom. She'll be right with you."

Frowning, Horatio looked over at Arturo and then turned some, "What do you mean, Speed? Is Calleigh okay?"

"She's kinda….ah…perhaps, that is something best for her to tell you." Watching the door, he snickered, "You know how to get into it, don'tcha, H?"

Raising his brow, Horatio looked out at the landscape around them and sighed, "Speed, is Calleigh okay? She's not sick is she?"

"Yes, she is. Very sick," Tim answered truthfully. Glad to see her coming back out, he handed her the phone, covering the mouth piece before asking, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Calleigh took the phone back and looked to Tim, "Can you see if they could just being me some dry toast and maybe a sprite for now?"

Getting up, Tim leaned down near her ear and whispered, "Now is the time to tell him, Calleigh. Don't wait." Patting her on her shoulder, he stood up and smiled, "I'll be right back, Mom."

Watching as he went over to the counter, Calleigh uncovered the phone and placed it back to her ear, "Horatio...I'm sorry."

"What's this about you being sick, Calleigh? What's going on?" Horatio asked, his tone full of worry. "Are you okay?"

Biting her lip some and unsure of how he would take to the news, Calleigh then took in a breath, releasing it slowly, "Horatio...I um...well...I've been getting sick, yes...but uh..." Closing her eyes, she pushed on, "I...I think I'm pregnant, Horatio."

Stunned into silence, Horatio opened his eyes and allowed the news to wash over him. His emotions ran from fear to elation, finally settling on joyous. "Calleigh…that's..that's great news! How far do you think you are?"

"I don't know...but I'm late...and well, I've been getting sick in the mornings for the past couple days," she replied, knowing that he hadn't noticed. Blowing out a tuff of air, she shook her head, "Horatio...I need you here. Let us come get you."

The smile fell as he looked to Arturo and exhaled, "I can't do that, Calleigh. I promised him that I'd help him. What am I if I'm not a man of my promises?" The silence told him of her reaction and he knew she'd be angry with him for a time to come. "I'll call you, but I have to finish this, Calleigh."

Hurt that he wasn't going to be coming home to her and by what he was doing, Calleigh closed her phone, ending the call and dropped it onto the table. Gathering her purse, she got up, and headed towards the door, the need to get some fresh air and away from the other people there running through her. Ignoring Tim calling out to her, she pushed out the door and headed for the car.

Staring at the now dead phone, Horatio sighed closed his eyes, a feeling of heaviness coming over him. As important as finishing this with Arturo was important, but was it worth putting his relationship on the line?

Feeling Arturo's eyes on him, he shook his head and looked up from the phone, "Ah…we'll be ready to go soon. Give me a minute?"

Seeing the the red head didn't seem as happy as he'd been while talking on the phone, Arturo nodded to him, "Your woman? I heard you say her name."

"Yes, well…she may not be when I return." Attempting to smile, he slipped the phone in his pocket and exhaled, "Did you need to do anything else while we're stopped? We've got a long road ahead of us."

"No. I'm good." Looking down and then out towards the highway, Arturo sighed, "Go to your woman. I'll find my way to Cuba and my family there."

Narrowing his brow, Horatio turned toward him completely, "Arturo, I thought you were insistent on getting your family here. In order to do that, we have to figure out what's going on in Arkansas." Placing his hands on his hips, he tilted his head and tapped his fingers on his belt, "I'm willing to see this out."

Arturo shook his head and pointed to him, "No, your woman should be more important then me. My wife, I only left her there to get money to bring her here. I'll go home to her and do what I can for her there now."

As much as his heart hurt over Calleigh's dismissal, he knew he had a job to do, "Arturo, there's nothing more important than seeing justice done. We're going to go to Arkansas and get to the bottom of this situation, and then you can bring your family here. Everyone deserves a chance." _Even if my chance is over_, he thought briefly. The sorrow and conflict in her voice as she pleaded for him to come home ate at him, but he bit it back, "We'll work fast and get it done."

Listening to the older man, Arturo looked back at him and nodded, "Okay." Extending his hand to him, Arturo's expression relaxed some, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gesturing to the car, he smiled lightly, "Let's get going then. We have a lot of ground to cover." Getting in, he settled and snapped his seat belt around him, his mind running at a voracious rate. Calleigh just told him that she was pregnant, wanted him to come home, and then he just disregarded her. Something was telling him that he would not return to the same life.

* * *

Tim kept his eyes on the road, letting the silence take precedence over them. Since leaving the restaurant, Calleigh had been less than forthcoming about what was bothering her, even though he could put two and two together rather quickly. Horatio wasn't coming back anytime soon, and she'd equated that with his failure to understand fully, the news that she'd given him. Even though she was silent, he could read the hurt in her eyes. He was sure that she was now in her own world, questioning and doubting the relationship between her and the red head.

Clearing his throat lightly, he looked to her and sighed, "Calleigh…I know…I know this is hard to take, but you know H. He's about as bad as a dog with a bone. He's always gotta see things through. I'm sure he'll explain himself more when he can."

Shifting some in her seat, Calleigh turned more towards the door, her line of vision out on the horizon. She still couldn't believe that Horatio had chosen to stay instead of coming back to her and the child she could be carrying. "I don't even want to talk to him anymore."

"Calleigh, c'mon, be reasonable. He's not out gallivanting with some chick. He's taking care of something. Obviously, it's important, otherwise, I don't think he'd leave you high and dry." Shaking his head, he exhaled heavily, "Horatio knows what this may have cost him, do you think he'd tread lightly if he knew he was facing the reality of losing you? It's gotta be big, Cal."

Turning her head and glaring at him, Calleigh bite out, "If it's so fucking big then why isn't he letting us help him, Tim? Why's he keeping it a damn secret? As far as I'm concerned, he can stay where ever he's at. I don't fucking need his shit!"

"Calleigh," Tim tried, only to see that she turned more away from him. The fury in her voice shattered all misconceptions about Horatio's ability to get back into her good graces, and he settled into a solemn quiet, hopeful that this wouldn't go as far as she was willing for it to go.

Arriving back at the PD, Calleigh collected her things and got out the car, heading for the front doors of the lab. With each step she took, she felt the loss more and more, his absence playing havoc with her. When Tim reached her side and stopped her, she looked up at him, her voice firm, "Call off the BOLO's and let's start focusing on what brought that plane down."

"Calleigh, take a minute, okay. Just take a minute and breathe." Tim held her at her arm as he glanced around, coming closer, "This isn't how he would want you to be. He'd want you to understand."

"I told him I might be pregnant with his child...and he'd rather be running around God knows where with some stranger he doesn't even know. Apparently I'm not at the top of his priority list...and neither is this pregnancy," she seethed and pulled her arm away. "Now we have work to do...and I'll be damn if I'm gonna worry about him any longer."

Taking a step back, Tim nodded, "I'll go and get with NSTB and see where they're at on the crash." When she nodded, he added, "Calleigh, just don't over do yourself, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Tim. I'm pregnant, not an invallent," she replied and then turned to head inside.

Watching her leave, Tim groaned and then started off after her, knowing that this was only the beginning. Things were about to get much worse.

* * *

Taking a sip of his drink, Arturo looked around at the ever changing scenery wondering if the cop would really be able to help him. Since leaving Florida behind them, the Cuban had settled some, but, the thought was still in the back of his head, what if the redhead had tricked him into going back just so he could be arrested. With that thought came the memories of his wife and son, a child he barely knew and longed to see and watch grow into a man. Setting his drink into the cup holder, Arturo glanced over at the red head, seeing him staring out at the road ahead of them and wondering if he too was longing for something similar.

Clearing his throat, turned in the seat once more, his eyes looking out on the dull colored road ahead, "I never asked...what is your name?"

The sound of his voice cutting through the silence startled him slightly, pulling him out of his thoughts. The drive had become something of a new type of hell for him; the conversation between him and Calleigh had continued to play through his mind as if on repeat, and with every successive word, he felt as if he'd lost her. Not only was he dealing with that issue, but there was also the issue of her pregnancy. Yes, she didn't know for sure that she was pregnant, but just the thought had him questioning what in the blazes he was doing traveling to Arkansas instead of going back to her. Only one answer came to mind, justice. It was one of the things he held true to, and aside from his love for Calleigh, it was the one thing he'd stake his life on.

Glancing to Arturo, he managed a smile, "My name's Horatio, Horatio Caine."

Nodding, Arturo looked back out and then back to him, "Horatio...what type of name is that? I've never heard it before."

Chuckling, Horatio shook his head minutely, "My mother loved to read, and well, I was pretty much named for an author, Horatio Algiers. She loved the name, but my days in school were a living hell." Refocusing, his brow furrowed, "It's grown on me."

"A mother that name's her son after someone like that usually see's something in them...a strength. Something most don't have. Maybe that's why," Arturo replied, looking over at the man and studying him some. "You have children, Horatio?"

Grimacing at the thought, Horatio sighed, "At the moment, no. But…my girlfriend, she believes that she's pregnant. She was going to tell me before I…disappeared."

"That's why you look sad? Do you want children?" Arturo asked, not fully understanding the situation he'd placed Horatio in.

"I've always wanted a family," Horatio responded as his voice threatened to tighten. Gripping the wheel, he took in a deep breath and then let it out, "Having a child would be the best thing that's happened to me, well…the second best thing. The first was meeting Calleigh."

Memories began to rush over him and he smiled genuinely for the first time as his grip on the wheel eased, "She's all that I could've ever hoped for in a woman, loving, intelligent, loyal…"

"Then why you look so sad, man? She not feel the same for you?" he asked and then reached for his drink again.

"She may not after everything's said and done. She's not very happy that I decided to stay away, or that I didn't give her any information. I don't want her to worry herself over this, I can take care of this, and return back to Miami." Horatio could feel the ache in his chest and sighed, "She won't take me back, I put the nail in the coffin when I didn't go to her. The only thing I can do now is to be there for my child when he or she comes."

Taking a drink and sighing, Arturo shook his head, "I told you to go to your woman, Horatio. I can go back to Cuba and do what I can there for my family. I was able to send her almost a thousand dollars in American money...that will help until I can get another job."

"Arturo, I'm going to do this, and then I'll deal with my personal issues. What's important is you making a way for your family. Don't worry, things are going to be just fine." Silence settled over them and Horatio allowed it to remain, the quiet allowing his thoughts to settle. Passing by a sign, Horatio asked, "Just about where in Arkansas did you work, Arturo?"

Looking back to him, Arturo scratched his head, "Wilmot. It's near the border of Louisiana. I know Mr. Lewis used to go to Jackson Mississippi a lot...said it was only about four or five hour drive. He told that to the foreman...during harvest season."

"Near the border of Louisiana," Horatio intoned thoughtfully. Turning his attention to Arturo, he asked, "Did he ever tell you why he was going to Mississippi so often?"

Shaking his head, Arturo pursed his lips some and then answered, "No...only business is all I know. I only worked the fields, that's all. I worked hard, but he never really said too much to me about his business. Only we needed to increase our production and moved our hours."

"Sounds like he was trying to meet a deadline. Can you tell me if you've noticed anything else out of the ordinary? Anything that happened that shouldn't?"

Thinking about it, Arturo shrugged his shoulders, "No...not that I know. I was in the field mostly with the other workers. When we no working, we sleeping."

Realizing that this was going to have to be worked from the ground up, Horatio nodded, "We're starting from square one. I'll have to talk to some of the members of your crew, get an understanding as to who this Mr. Lewis was. See if there's anyone who would have a grudge against him."

"All the men liked him. He was a good boss, fair. He asked, we did, no questions." Adjusting the seat belt around him, Arturo got more comfortable and then continued, "We all work hard for Mr. Lewis. His foreman, we did not like. He call us names and curse at us. Said we were lower then dogs."

"I see." Delving further into his thoughts, Horatio stared at the road ahead of him, the theories already forming in his mind. The boss was admonished while the foreman played on his position and made many enemies. How that translated into the death of Mr. Lewis, he didn't know, but he was especially keen on finding out.

Taking an exit that put them on the right track, Horatio broke the silence once more, "This foreman, what's his name?"

"Sanderson is what everyone called him. No know if that's his first name," Arturo replied and then reached back for his drink again. "He no like 'wetbacks' as he call us. He beat one man, a good worker, cause the machine he was running broke."

"This Sanderson seems to be a real piece of work. Have you ever had any run ins with Sanderson personally?"

Nodding once, Arturo raised his brow, "He find me when I found Mr. Lewis dead. He and his friend said I kill Mr. Lewis...but I do not. I liked Mr. Lewis. Before though, he yelled at me at times, threatened me. Threw equipment at me. He's not a good man."

"Doesn't sound like it. What about this friend, is he always around Sanderson?" The more information he got, the more he wanted and he wasn't going to stop until he arrived at the truth. As soon as they arrived in Wilmot, he was going to canvas the business and hopefully stay under the radar.

* * *

Setting her keys on the small table near the front door, Calleigh then turned on the light, the soft glow filling the room. In what had been a day from hell, she'd finally been able to leave the lab and her work behind her, only to come home to an empty and dark house. Looking around, she felt the pull on her heart strings, knowing she'd be sleeping alone once more, the man she's thought would stand by her gone.

Going over to her couch, she sat down, the now openness of the room making it feel foreign to her. In the past weeks they'd been moving her things into his place, now, regret for that decision filling her. Leaning forward, Calleigh ran both hands through her hair and sighed heavily, "Stupid mistake on your part, Duquesne...very stupid mistake."

Coming up to the door, Tim noticed how dark it was, despite her car being in the driveway. He'd seen so little of her once they got back to the lab but he already knew why that was. She was struggling to understand why Horatio wouldn't come back to her. Admittedly, he was conflicted as well, especially after hearing that he may be a father, he couldn't understand why Horatio refused to come home.

Poising his hand over the doorbell, he thought twice, knowing that she avoided everyone for a reason, and by coming here, he would incite her fury even more. Concern overrode the fear as he pressed the button, waiting anxiously for her to answer.

Cuddled up in the corner of the couch with her head resting on the arm, Calleigh's eyes shot open at the sound of the doorbell piercing the silence of her house. Groaning as she sat up, she looked towards the door and mumbled, "Someone better have a fucking good reason for coming here."

Getting up, she walked over to the door, looking through the pep hole and seeing Tim standing there. Breathing out heavily, she disengaged the locks and opened the door, "What, Tim?"

Perceiving her anger, Tim cleared his throat and shifted his weight under her fiery gaze, "I…um, I was just checking up on you, Cal. I didn't see much of you at the lab. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine, Tim," Calleigh bite back as she shifted her weight in the door and stared at him, "I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not here to babysit, Calleigh. I'm concerned. I know that you're upset about what happened with Horatio, but you've gotta give him a chance to explain himself. Don't give up on him." Unsure of what she would do, he eyed the door anxiously and shrugged, "If anything, we can talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, Tim. He's made up his mind...apparently I'm not all that important in his life now," she replied with a firm look.

Running his hand through his hair, Tim nodded, "Granted, he should've at least told you something, but Calleigh, this could be very important. You know how it is with him, every case is important, every victim's worth his attention. There's got to be something that's keeping him away."

Shifting her weight and crossing her arms over her chest, Calleigh raised a brow, "Tim, if Shay was to call you at work and tell you she might be pregnant, wouldn't you drop everything so you could be with her when she finds out for sure?"

"No question about it," Tim replied as he crinkled his brow, "she wouldn't have to tell me twice."

"Exactly, because she and the possible child should be first priority at that time. But, it's obvious Horatio doesn't really care if I'm pregnant," Calleigh stated. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, "It's over between him and I, Tim...so don't try to stand there and defend him."

"Just …talk to him, Calleigh. Get his side of the story before you kill it. I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you." Tim could see that this was a losing battle and took a step back, her glare just as deadly now as it was a few hours ago. Exhaling, he shook his head, "I won't bother you any longer, but I'll just say this. You know Horatio's the love of your life, you can see it every time you look at him, we can see it between you two. Don't give up on your love, Calleigh. Don't make a mistake you'll regret."

With her hand on the door knob, Calleigh pursed her lips, her anger over the entire situation fueling her, "Goodnight, Tim." Closing the door, she locked it back and went back over to her purse and the plastic bag sitting there with it. Opening it, she pulled out the small box and looked took in a deep breath. Tapping it against her hand, she sighed, "Might as well get this done and over with."

Heading to the bathroom, she turned on the light as she went inside and began to read the directions. Pulling out the contents, she made sure she understand the steps and how the results should read.

Dialing her number, he hoped that she would be receptive to his call, wanting to talk to her more. The first phone call wasn't what it should've been, and now he wanted to explain to her exactly what was going on. As he placed the phone to his ear, he started pacing, wondering just how she would react to his voice.

Finishing up with the test and placing the sample of urine into the slot on the testing stick, Calleigh them discarded the rest and cleaned up. Watching the time, she busied herself as she waited for the five minutes to pass by, hoping that her suspicions we not true. She'd always wanted children with the man she's spend her life with, but under the circumstance she was now in, she'd made up her mind that it wouldn't be in the best interest to anyone involved.

Turning off the water and drying her face, she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she looked at herself in the mirror. Years on the job had made her mature more, even making her look older then her age. Between the stress of the crime scenes, suspects, victims and her personal life, she felt as if the world was heaved upon her shoulders.

Glancing to her watch as seeing that five minutes had passed, she closed her eyes and reopened them. Moving over to where the test lay, she looked down at it, seeing the positive test result indicating she was pregnant with Horatio's child. Picking it up, she tossed it into the trash can and headed out, turning the light off behind her. The sound of her phone ringing caught her attention and she went back out to the living room and opened it without checking the ID, "Duquesne."

Instantly he could hear the weariness in her voice and his brow furrowed even more, his pacing stopped. Running a hand over his face, he stilled himself to speak to her, even with knowing that she was probably furious at him.

"Hello, Calleigh," he said gently. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Closing her eyes and releasing a breath, Calleigh head tilted back slightly before lifting it back up. Heading towards the kitchen to get herself something to eat, she breathed out, "Actually, I was going to bed."

Glancing at the clock, he asked, "Had a long night? It's kind of late to be eating." The silence that returned to him sliced through him and he asked, "Calleigh, we never got to finish our conversation earlier…"

"Actually, we're finished, Horatio. You're actions have spoken very loudly to me...and I'm done listening," Calleigh replied as she pulled out a frozen dinner.

"Finished? What do you mean, finished? Calleigh, I was calling to explain what was going on?" Glad that Arturo wasn't in the room, he started to pace again, placing his hand on his hip, "I know you're upset, but there's a very good reason why I can't come home yet, Calleigh. If you'd just listen…"

Setting her meal into the microwave and starting it, Calleigh turned and leaned against the counter, "So you know, Horatio...the test came back positive, I am pregnant, but don't worry, we won't interfere with your life or your precious little job."

The venom in her voice was very detectable and Horatio's eyes widened, "Who says that you're interfering? I'm happy that we're having a baby. I never said that I didn't want this with you." Scratching his head, he asked, "Calleigh…just give me a second to explain myself, okay?"

"Why? So you can give me some bullshit excuse? You know, of all people I thought you would have been the one to drop everything over something like this. Once again, I was fucking wrong about you."

"Calleigh, just calm down, okay?" The fear was seeping into his voice while hearing the finality in hers, "I don't have some bullshit excuse. I'm helping someone who needs my help. Someone who's been wrongly accused."

"Uh huh, that's always the story with you, Horatio. You put everyone else in front of the people you say you care about so much. It's fucking bullshit!" Calleigh all but yelled as the timer on the microwave went off.

"So, you're saying that I put everything else in front of you? Calleigh, I love you, I would never do that." Stopping at the window, he sighed, "It's just, the guy who kidnapped me, he's being accused of a murder that he didn't commit. I have to help him. I'm coming home to you, Calleigh, I'm going to come home."

Pursing her lips, Calleigh raised a brow, "And you just couldn't let someone else handle it could you? He fucking kidnapped you, stole a car, left that woman for dead in that hotel room..."

"She needed to be at a hospital Calleigh. I called the ambulance and he left. I didn't want her to die as his captor. I told him to take me. It was only after he started talking that I decided to help him. Calleigh, he wants to bring his family to the States. He wants to have his family together." Closing his eyes, he didn't know if he was getting through to her, but he had to try, "Calleigh, I want to be with you, please…don't do this."

"You just don't get it do you? For all you know he's as guilty as the one's we've put away...most of which said they didn't do it. But you go on, help him...he seems to be at the top of your priority list...but don't call me anymore. I'm through with your shit!" Hanging up the phone, Calleigh's temper got the best of her and she threw the phone at the wall, watching as it busted into pieces and fell to the floor. Breathing heavily, she pushed off the counter, heading out of the kitchen and towards her room to gather what she could to leave.

At the abrupt end to the call, Horatio pulled the phone away from his ear, the anger of her voice still ringing in his ear. Dialing her number again, he got nothing and it was then that he knew that she was done with him completely. Depressing the button on his phone, he went to the door and opened it, meeting Arturo.

Coming back with a couple cans of soda and some sandwiches from the gas station across the street from the hotel, Arturo looked up as the door opened for him and saw the despair in the red heads eyes. When Horatio moved for him to pass, Arturo went over tot he small table, setting the items down and turned back to Horatio, "You okay, Horatio? You talk to your woman?"

Nodding absently, Horatio answered, "Yes…ah, go ahead and settle in for the night. I'll, um…I'll be right back."

"Okay," Arturo replied and then pulled out one of the chairs. Taking a seat, he moved Horatio's food to the other side of the table and glanced back to the red head as he stared down at his phone, "You can still go to her. I don't mind."

Slipping the phone in his pocket, he looked up to Arturo and gave him a small smile, "I said that I would help you. Besides, I don't think she's going to want to hear from me again. She's…ah, done with me."

Dropping his sites, Arturo shook his head, "I'm sorry, Horatio. I not meant for you to loose your woman over me." Standing up, Arturo sighed, "Go to her. I'll go back to Cuba...my family and I will be fine. Please, go to her though. I'm sorry for what I've done."

"I'm afraid you don't understand, Arturo. Calleigh is done with me. Even if I went back to her, she wouldn't see me. I'm better off staying away." Finally feeling the need to sit, Horatio leaned on his legs and held his head in his hands, "She's pregnant. She just found out."

"Then you need to go to her. She will need you more then me. Trust me, I can find my way home...but your woman and child need to be uno in your life...not me," Arturo replied as he watched Horatio. "When a man has a family, it's important that he be there for them...you need to be there, not here. I be fine, no worries."

"I think she's made up her mind, Arturo." Looking up at the younger man, he smirked, "Once Calleigh Duquesne's made up her mind, there's no going back. I'll stay, and I'll finish this, then, afterwards…We'll see."

Sitting back, Arturo nodded and then reached for Horatio's soda. Handing it over to him, Arturo smiled, "You need to eat and drink too, Horatio. And as God to guide you with your woman tonight when you sleep."

Taking the offered food and drink, Horatio chuckled and answered, "I think I'm going to need it." Silence descended as he opened his drink and sandwich, pondering over the words that she'd said to him. He'd only heard her get angry after a perpetrator slipped through their fingers, but never at him. Never had he heard the strain that now laced her voice, never had he felt the searing pain that now moved through his chest. What had happened before to them was now a mere prick against the deep seated chasm that he felt.

Eating quietly, he glanced to Arturo and saw him smiling to himself, no doubt thinking of his own family. Taking a drink, he exhaled, "Thinking about your family, Arturo?"

Setting his sandwich down, Arturo reached into his back pocket, producing his decrepit wallet. Opening it, he pulled out the single picture he had of his wife and son and smiled at it and then handed it over to Horatio, "That's my Guadalupe and Arturo, Jr...he was three weeks old there."

Taking the picture in hand, Horatio smiled more and nodded, "They're very beautiful. How…how long have you been without seeing them?" He continued to stare at them, his mind imagining Calleigh with their child, her smile bright and beautiful. Cringing slightly, he exhaled, "They are beautiful, Arturo. They are worth fighting for."

"I haven't seen them in a very long time," Arturo said as Horatio handed him back the photo and he looked at it, "Arturo Jr. is walking now...I call my wife when I have a few dollars for a card to call her with."

Thinking for a moment, Horatio stood silently and retrieved his phone. Looking at it longingly, he nodded, "There's no time like the present, Arturo. Call her, let her know that you're okay." When Arturo hesitated, Horatio pushed the phone out even more, "It's alright, Arturo. Call her."

Hesitantly, Arturo took the cell phone in hand and then looked to Horatio, "I will pay you back for the call, Horatio."

"Don't worry about it, Arturo. Just connecting with her is enough payment for me." Moving toward the door, he looked back and put up a hand to stave his movement, explaining, "I'll leave you to let you have some privacy."

"Thank you, Horatio. You are a good man," Arturo added and gave him a smile.

Horatio nodded and opened the door, stepping out into the night. The hurt didn't subside and he felt as if it never would. Calleigh was his life, and now, she had effectively taken herself out of it. Sinking his hands in his pockets, he began walking, each step leading him to the ultimate conclusion. He had to get her back, the question was, how.


	19. Chapter 19

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Thankful for the warm sun that shone on his face, Horatio stretched as he got up, glancing around at his surroundings. After traveling for almost a day more, they'd finally made it to Arkansas, taking a hotel for the night before starting in on the investigation. Because his badge was gone, he was going to have to work around some issues, but he was sure that he'd find a way to get the information he needed.

As he stood fully, his mind went to Calleigh, wondering exactly where she was and what she was doing. True to form, she hadn't called him, and he didn't know if she'd ever would. Anger such as hers never found resolution easily, it was fast and furious and held strong.

Shaking his head, he chuckled as he ran a stiff hand through his tousled hair grumbling, "Someone so beautiful can be so deadly."

Taking a glance back at Arturo as he continued to slumber, Horatio spied his phone on the side table and looked at it, noting the time. Now that he was an hour behind him, he had to be careful as to how he called the lab, not wanting to stoke the fires of curiosity in a certain IAB agent. Horatio knew Stetler's habits about as good as he knew his own Glock- if there was any chance of catching him there, Horatio was going to try and circumvent it.

Feeling sure that the time was right, he dialed the number and cleared his throat, harshly. Listening to him answer the phone, he smiled lightly, "Speed…how are things?"

Frowning, Tim exhaled and glanced to the empty corridors, wondering just how he'd got into this situation. It was a rare occasion that he'd darken the corridors before first shift came in, and he was reticent to leave Shay asleep in their warm bed, but with Horatio and now Calleigh gone, he was next in line.

"Ah, things are going swimmingly here, H. How's the vacation? Taking any nice photos?"

The sarcasm in Tim's voice caused Horatio to frown and he sighed and swung his legs off the bed and went over to the window, "Speed, I'm sorry about all this..."

"Be it far from me to question, H." Moving around the table, he held the phone in the crook of his neck and asked, "So, really, how are you doing? Are you ah…getting your business done?"

Rubbing his forehead, Horatio looked down and sighed, "We just arrived where we needed to be last night. I was calling hoping that you could find out some information for me, Speed."

"Sure, but is this personal or professional? Because if it's personal, she's long gone," Tim answered matter of fact.

Confused, Horatio lifted his eyes, "Who's long gone, Speed?"

Astonished, Tim shook his head and smirked, "Wow, not three days gone and already forgotten about her. I guess it was better that she quit and moved away." Pulling the file, his expression dropped and he shrugged, "Oh well, life goes on, right? So…whatcha need?"

Horatio's expression dropped when he realized Tim was talking about Calleigh and he gripped the phone in his hand, "Calleigh? She quit and moved? When, Speed? Where did she go?"

"I only know that she quit and then she moved. She didn't necessarily leave a forwarding address. She…she didn't even say good bye." Frowning, he glanced up at the clock, "Was there some other information you needed, H?"

"Dammit...what have I done?" Horatio asked himself out loud as he bowed his head and felt his life shatter into pieces. Now both the women that he loved and his unborn child were gone and it'd been all his own fault for not going back. Closing his eyes, he fought back the emotions that were wanting to spill forth, "Uh...um, yeah, Speed. I uh...I need some information on two people. If your too busy, I'll find another way to get it."

"No, I'm not too busy. Just getting things started. Who exactly am I looking for?" Tim asked, stopping in his tracks. "You got some names?"

Still distracted by the news of Calleigh, Horatio remained silent until he heard Tim calling his name, "Uh...yeah, sorry, Speed. The first man is David Lewis, he was killed about a week to two weeks ago in Wilmot, Arkansas. When you get his information, see if there is anyone with the last name of Sanderson...he was Lewis' foreman. I need everything you can dig up on him."

"Wilmot, Arkansas. So you're in Arkansas, huh? That's gotta be interesting." Scratching at his eyebrow, Tim sighed, "Any idea when you're coming back?"

"As soon as I can figure out why an innocent man is being framed for murder, Speed," Horatio replied softly. Sighing, he shook his head, "Also, look up what you can find on Arturo Otero, he's the man being framed in all this. See what charges were brought up, arresting officer...the whole nine yards."

"The full treatment," Tim answered as he wrote the information down. The silence on the other end wasn't lost on him and he exhaled as he put the pen down. He knew how much Horatio loved Calleigh, and finding out she was gone had taken him to another place. Clearing his throat, Tim broke the awkward silence, "I'll…um…I'll have this information to you soon."

"Thank you," Horatio replied in a whisper as his thoughts went back to Calleigh. Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against the window seal, "I never meant to hurt her like this, Speed...I told her I'd be coming back to her, that I loved her."

The impact of the hurt in Horatio's voice was deep and Tim leaned against the table, "She…she wouldn't listen to reason, H. I tried to tell her to give you a chance to explain, but…I guess…I guess it was too late." Staring at the table, he asked, "What are you going to do about this, Horatio? I mean, she's pregnant with your child."

"When I finish here, I'll go find her, Speed...even if I have to quit my job, I have to find her and get her back. I...I can't live without her," Horatio replied, feeling the sting in his eyes and the lump in his throat.

"Usually, when a woman quits her job and leaves her home, she doesn't want to be found. I'd say you have a fight on your hands, Horatio."

"Speed, I'd go to the ends of the earth to get her back if I have to. I love her too much to let her go." Hearing movement from behind him, Horatio looked back to see Arturo turning over and settling back to sleep again, "If uh...if you hear from her or when you get that information, call me at this number, Speed. I had to get a new cell being mine was damaged...555-2847."

Tim took the number down hurriedly and picked up the file, "I got the number, H. I'll give you a call when something comes through. Good luck, and I mean that wholeheartedly."

"Thank you, Speed. And if...if Calleigh calls..."

"I'll let you know," Tim finished confidently. The corridor began to fill with other techs and he exhaled heavily, knowing that the day was about to start, "Look, H, I've gotta go. Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Speed...and thank you again," Horatio replied and then closed the phone. Leaning against the wall again, he slid down to the floor, his thought's going back to the woman he'd lost.

* * *

Pulling up in front of her childhood home, Calleigh smiled as she saw her dad come out the front door and headed down the steps towards her car. It'd been almost two years since the last time she'd seen her father and now, with being back home, there would be no more time lost between them. Shutting off the engine, Calleigh got out, a smile riding her lips and opened her arms as he approached her. Since leaving Miami behind her, Calleigh had pushed all the hurt she'd felt there as deep down as she could, wanting to focus on her new life.

When her father's arms came around her, Calleigh closed her eyes as she hugged him, "Hey dad...I've come home."

Holding on to his daughter, he could practically feel the hurt that she was trying to push down and closed his eyes, glad that she was there. If there was something wrong with her, he could help, if by doing nothing but listening. Years had passed between them and he was ready to reconnect with her. As much as he knew his own daughter, however, there was no pushing her. If she wanted something out, it was up to her to pull it out.

Still holding on to her, he whispered, "Welcome back, lambchop. Welcome back."

After a few moments, Calleigh finally pulled back and forced a smile as she looked up at her father. The years had started to take there toll on him, but to her, he was still the same man, "How you doin' dad? It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has been, but I'm still your Dad." Chuckling, he looked to her car and shrugged, "I take it you're not here on just a whim. I'll get your bags, and we can sit and talk. I just made a new batch of tea."

"Sounds good." Unlocking the back door, Calleigh moved as her dad got out two of the four bags and then reached in for the others. Closing and locking the car back up, they walked back towards the house, "I see the place hasn't changed much. Martin still doing the yard work for ya?"

Surveying the yard, Kenwall grimaced, "Yeah, but it looks like he needs to be called. I'll get on it later." Entering into the house, he nodded with his head, "Take your old room, Lambchop and then we can sit and talk."

"Thanks, dad." Walking towards the stairs, Calleigh started up them and chuckled, "What did you plan on havin' for dinner tonight?"

"Well, because I didn't know I'd have a guest, I was just going to make a sandwich." Ascending the stairs, he glanced back and smiled warmly, "But because my beautiful Lambchop is here, I think I could rustle something up real quick. How does smothered pork chops sound?"

Smiling more as they reached the top and turned for her room, Calleigh followed, "Well, how about we eat out tonight...my treat. I saw that Calypso's was still open and I miss there fried catfish."

"Alright, Calypso's it is. But none of this nonsense that you're payin'. Let your Dad do something." Coming to the room, he opened the door and placed the bags near her bed, moving out of her way. Watching as she placed the bags she had in her hand down, Kenwall crossed his arms at his chest and centered on her, noticing the little things. Her smile didn't quite make it to her eyes, and her movement was stiff. Something was definitely wrong.

With his curiosity itching at him, he exhaled and rubbed his head, "At the extreme instance that I'm about to be sorry for askin' but…what's botherin' you, Cal? You're not yourself."

Already knowing he'd have questions as to why she was there, Calleigh took his hand and took a seat on the bed and offered him one. When he had settled next to her, she squeezed his hand and looked at him, "I've left Miami and my job, dad. There's things goin' on in my life that I needed to get away from...well, all except one."

Taking in a deep breath, she grasped his hand tighter, "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Momentarily stunned, Kenwall opened his mouth to say something to find that nothing would come out. Narrowing his brow, Kenwall looked away from her, only to come back to her, his voice now coming out slowly, "Calleigh…you're…you're pregnant? H- How?" Frowning, he shook his head, "Never mind how…who's the daddy?"

Looking down, Calleigh knew she needed to fess up with him and shrugged, "Horatio, dad. He and I...well, we were dating and all...anyways, it's over with now." Looking back to him, she sighed, "I left him."

The pain that was etched in her eyes nearly took his breath away, the tears starting to form eating at his very soul. He never liked seeing his daughter in any type of pain, but he had to be patient and let her tell her story.

Bringing her closer, he sighed, "I'm here if you want to talk about it, Calleigh. Only when you're ready though." Firming up his voice, he continued, "Don't mistake my patience for complacency- I'm tempted to race to Miami and tear that Horatio a new one, but right now, its about you."

Laying her head onto his shoulder, Calleigh blinked slowly and wiped at the single tear that fell, "It wouldn't do any good, dad...he's not there. I don't know where he is...and I really don't care anymore either."

"Now that's not how I remember my Lambchop," Kenwall responded as he began to rub her back slowly. He could feel her anchoring to him and remained strong for her even though he was weakened by her sadness. Kissing the top of her head, he offered, "We're going to get through this together. If need be, you have that baby right here in Darnell and you can do what you want to do."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh took in a shaky breath, "Thanks, dad." Lifting her head and looking at him, she then dropped her eyes, "I made a mess of my life."

Slipping a finger under her chin, Kenwall lifted it gently, giving her a bright smile, "It's nothing that we can't take care of, Lambchop. You're down now, but it's not going to take long for you to get back up again. Besides…you're gonna be a momma, gotta get ready for that."

Looking into his eyes, Calleigh nodded slowly and whispered, "But I'm scared, dad."

Running his hand over her hair, he shook his head, "No need to fear, you're a Duquesne. We don't give up, and we face our fears. You're stronger than you realize, Calleigh. This is just a bump in the road."

Laying her head back onto his shoulder, Calleigh closed her eyes, "I missed you, dad."

"I missed you too, Lambchop. But now…you're here, and we can get to know each other again." Laughing lightly, he held her tightly and sighed, "I guess we'll need to get something to eat here soon. You must be tired after driving all day."

"Not really...I left last night and stopped in the panhandle and got a room, then started back after breakfast." Looking back up at him, she gave him a small smile, "I'm home to stay, dad."

Meeting her smile, he winked at her, "Well, I'll say that's the best news I've gotten all day long. Welcome home, Calleigh."

"Thanks, dad." Giving him another hug, she pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I don't know about you, but...I'm hungry. Mind if we go on to Calypso's and eat? We can talk more over catfish and hush puppies."

"All I gotta do is get my keys and we can go. I know a couple of people who are going to love seein' you. Myrtle is gonna be one of them, she's always had such good things to say about you. That could be because of her son's affection for you." Catching her expression, Kenwall smirked, "Oh, don't worry, Clay's gotten married and is expectin' his own little bundle."

Standing up when he offered her his hand, Calleigh gathered her purse and slipped it onto her shoulder, "Good...cause I'm not looking for any relationship anytime soon."

"Well, consider me the luckiest guy on the face of God's green earth. I get to have you and my soon to come grandchild all to myself." Grasping her hand tightly, Kenwall smiled and nodded, "You're going to be just fine, Lambchop. Being home is going to do wonders for you, and you'll be able to lift your head again and walk strong."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh let go of his hand and then hugged him, "Thanks for understanding, dad." When they parted, Calleigh left out the room first with her dad following just behind her, her future already starting to look up for her with being back home again.

* * *

Driving down the dusty road toward the warehouse, Horatio tried to keep his mind clear of his problems for the moment, instead going over his plan of action. Having left Arturo at the hotel, Horatio planned to do his own version of a knock and talk, but without the weight of his badge behind him. It was going to be tricky, but he needed to get as much information from the workers and even Sanderson himself, before he could put any part of the puzzle together. Arturo wanted to accompany him, but he had to explain that it was best that he stay in the shadows to cut down the risk of being spotted and arrested again.

Turning down a winding road, Horatio surveyed the land, seeing nothing but crop fields for as far as the eye could see. It was a different landscape from what he was used to; there were no sandy beaches and no calming waves to greet him. The air was dry, lacking the heavy humidity that had become second nature to him, making breathing difficult at best. He found himself missing the brightness that was Miami, and the people that were as apart of him as his heart was.

His mental barrier faltered slightly and an image of her came to mind, his heart now beating rapidly. He'd hurt her, badly, and he regretted every moment of it. Now that she'd left Miami, he wasn't so sure that he'd ever find her to apologize, to try and make things right.

Gripping the wheel, he groused, "Fine mess you got you got yourself into, Caine." Shaking his head as he came to rest at the warehouse, Horatio took a moment before getting out, looking for any sign of life, seeing nothing. Approaching the warehouse even more, Horatio heard a door open and saw as a man appeared, his expression one of curiosity, but also caution. Steeling himself against his memories, he walked with a more confident gate as he met the man, extending his hand in greetings.

"Hello, my name is Horatio Caine. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

Coal Sanderson eyed the redhead for a brief moment before turning his head and spitting tobacco juice onto the ground. Wiping his mouth, he raised a brow at the man's extended hand and then looked back at him, "Who the hell you supposed to be?"

Knowing that if he told the man he was a cop, this would be over before it began. Instead, he smiled and dropped his hand, "I was looking for the owner of this warehouse, there's some business that I'd like to talk about. I have a field about ten miles from here, and I'm new to the business. I was wondering if you had some field hands that you could recommend?"

Chewing slowly, Coal pursed his lips and tilted his head slightly as he eyed the red head. Nodding to him, Coal slipped his hands into his pockets, "Around here we hire immigrants...they're cheap labor. Run an ad in the paper and you'll have them leeches camping out at your door for a job."

Cringing inwardly, Horatio held himself in check and gestured toward the warehouse, "Is the owner around? I'd like to talk to him and get a feel for the business, if you know what I mean?"

"Mr. Lewis is deceased...until his kin can take over, I'm running things for the family...and like I said, hire some immigrants to help ya," Coal replied, his tone changing slightly.

"Deceased? What happened?" Horatio inquired nonchalantly. He realized that his line of questioning would be bordering on pushy, but he decided to continue on. "How did he die?"

"Murdered by one of those leeches. The police though have an idea where he is and will have him soon though," Coal replied with a smirk. "Maybe his kind will learn a lesson from this."

Nodding, Horatio shifted his weight and glanced to the warehouse then back to the smug man, "If you don't trust your workers, why hire them? You're sure one of the field hands did this? From what I can hear from the locals, David Lewis was one of the best. He treated all his employees equally and fairly. Why would they kill him?"

"The man was caught standing over Mr. Lewis...he had blood on his hands. Besides, that asshole was nothing but trouble anyways. He'll get what's comin' to 'em...mark my words on that. Now, if you ain't got nothin' better to gab about, some of us have work to do," Coal replied, not liking all the questions.

"Well, if I could trouble you, could you show me around the place? I got the field through an inheritance, I really don't have a clue as to what I'm doing. Maybe if I can see some of the work in progress, I could get a hold on it." Hopeful that he would be obliged, Horatio gave him a smile, "I promise, it won't take but a minute or two out of your time."

Adjusting his ball cap, Coal looked back towards the warehouse and yelled out, "Tommy! I'm runnin' out to the fields...watch the place!" Turning back to the red head, he began to walk, "Hope you can ride a ATV, mister."

"Oh that won't be a problem," Horatio answered, again extending his hand. Offering it again, he smirked, "Horatio Caine."

Sighing somewhat, Coal extended his hand out to the man, "Coal Sanderson...foreman." Walking towards one on the sheds, Coal looked over at the man, "What type fields you looking to plant? Or are they planted already?"

"They're planted already. That's why I need the help and I need it in the worst way. I don't want to lose the crop because of my inexperience." Following, Coal, Horatio asked, "So, how long have you been working for Mr. Lewis?"

Coming to the shed, Coal pulled some keys from his pocket and matched two up with two of the ATV's. Tossing one to the red head, he pointed to one of the four wheelers and then got on another, "Twenty seven years. Started working in the fields and moved up from there." Starting the machine, Coal began to back his out and stopped alongside Horatio, "Get that thing goin' and let's get out there. I got a load comin' in soon."

Moving quickly, Horatio went to the remaining ATV and started it, backing it up and then nodding to Coal. Giving him a slight nod, he watched as the other man peel away, following him. Coming to a stop at the nearest field, Horatio noticed that Coal had stopped and got off the ATV. In the fields, there were several field hands working at a rapid pace.

Coming to Coal's side, he asked, "What kind of crops do you have here?"

Looking out over the fields, he looked back at Horatio, "Eggplants in this field. We've got 4 others that are the same. Mr. Lewis provided a lot of the vegetables to the local stores around here. Eggplants, tomatoes, corn, cucumbers, blueberries, and cantaloupe."

"A man who looked out for his community," Horatio answered reverently. Gazing out into the fields, he crinkled his brow and asked, "Since becoming foreman, have you had to go out into the fields? Do some of the work?"

"Not too much...that's why Mr. Lewis hired field workers. If you ask me he should have hired American boys to do the work. Damn wetbacks ain't got no right stealing jobs from us," Coal replied as he watched some of the men load up crates of eggplants onto a flat bed. "Hell if you can't speak English, you shouldn't be in this country."

Horatio's expression dropped and he glanced away, clutching his fists tightly. Instantly, he could tell that Sanderson was indeed a person of interest, but he had to maintain his wits about him. Clearing his throat, he spoke stiffly, "If you feel this way, why hire them?"

"It was Mr. Lewis's orders. Cheap labor he always said...hell, nothing but a bunch of trouble. I'd fire the lot of them if I could," Coal replied and then got back onto his ATV. "Come on, I'll show you the other fields."

Getting onto the ATV, Horatio followed Coal to the other field, eying the taller man. From just one discussion, he garnered enough to know that Coal was a solid suspect, especially with his outright hatred for the help. Once they got to the other field, Horatio watched as Coal got off and stalked toward the workers, the anger apparent. Watching attentively, Horatio frowned even more, his anger growing at the verbal treatment that the workers were receiving.

* * *

Sitting on the bed in the hotel room, Arturo turned the page of the Bible he'd found in the drawer of the table that separate the two beds. Very few words he could read, but the ones he could, he tried to piece together with the others. For the last three hours, he'd been at it, only getting through one full page, but, it was passing the time for him.

Growing up in Cuba, his mother and father both had went to church, taking him along with them. It was there that he'd learned some of the English he knew. Rubbing his eyes, he sat back against the headboard and began to read aloud again, "And to e-every beast of the earth, and to every f-f-owl of the air, and to every thing that creep-eth upon the earth, w-w-where-in there is life, I have given every green herb for meat: and it was so."

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and Arturo looked up to see Horatio coming back, "Horatio...you find out who hurt Mr. Lewis?"

Closing the door, Horatio exhaled wearily and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. The day had been long, but he managed to talk to some of the field workers to get a better idea on how things were ran, and even got to see where David was found. Crossing the room, he took a seat on the bed and exhaled heavily.

"Not yet, but I got a chance to talk to Sanderson and some of the field workers. I even saw the location where Mr. Lewis was found."

Sitting up more, Arturo's brow crinkled and he shook his head, "But I did not hurt Mr. Lewis...you said you would find out the truth."

"I am going to find the truth, it just takes longer. I'll need to see the scene again, and find the murder weapon. But as it stands now, Sanderson had motive, means and opportunity. He's looking really good for this." Horatio rubbed his temples and stared at the floor, his mind now scrambled. Images of Calleigh spiked at his memory and he found himself aching to hear her voice.

Frowning, Arturo looked down at the Bible in his hands and spoke softly, "The cops have it...the knife. They took it with them." Looking back to Horatio, Arturo nodded to him, "This is why I said to go to your woman. You cannot help me, Horatio."

Irritation coursed through him and he cringed, shaking his head, "She doesn't fucking want me anymore, Arturo. So that leaves me little options. I told you I'd help you…it's just that this takes time. We can't expect answers when the investigation was just getting started."

Setting the book aside, Arturo got up off the bed and went over, standing in front of Horatio, "You are a fighter, right, Horatio?"

"Yes, I am. But I know a losing battle when I see one." Sifting his hands through his hair, he chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head as he looked to Arturo, "She was rather clear as to what she wanted from me."

"If you love your woman...you must fight for her. Show her you love her, do what you have to so to prove it to her. If it's real love, she will see it and know," Arturo replied firmly as he looked at Horatio. "If you give up, then you never really loved her like you say you do."

The anger began to spring forth and he growled, "I loved her more than I loved my own life. I still love her, I've never stopped loving her."

A smirk formed and Arturo raised his brow, knowing he had Horatio where he needed to be, "Then why you give up so easily, Horatio?"

"I haven't given up," Horatio said as he stood up. "I've been respectful of her wishes. I've hurt her, I don't know how to reach her." Going to the window, he gazed out and shook his head, "So much has been said…done. I don't know where to start."

Having been there with his own wife before, Arturo went back over to the bed and sat back down, picking up the Bible once more, "How about start with what is in your heart? Don't let her push you away, ask her to listen and tell her what you want...what you feel for her."

"I've tried that! And she didn't want to listen. She told me she was done with me," Horatio answered back as he turned from the window. He eyed Arturo on the bed as he opened the book and exhaled, "I tried to explain to her, but she wasn't interested in listening to it."

"Then keep telling her over and over, Horatio. Women are stubborn, this I know very well, but, if you keep showing her, telling her, she'll start to listen," Arturo replied with a knowing smile, remembering when he had to do the same with his wife.

"She'd kick my ass if she heard me say that she's stubborn." Horatio laughed and then looked to Arturo again, nodding, "Thanks, Arturo. I guess…I guess I need to try a little bit harder." Going back over to the bed, he sat down and crinkled his brow, "What are you reading?"

Showing Horatio, Arturo handed him the book and pointed to it, "The Bible. I no read American words good, but, I know a lot of them. I found it here in the drawer."

Horatio moved closer to him, and took the book out of his hands and smiled as his hand ran over the cover. He then sighed and looked to him, tilting his head slightly, "I could help you with it, if you wanted me to. We don't have anything to do for another seven hours."

Shaking his head, Arturo pointed to Horatio, "No, you find your woman. Think about where she would be and call her...after, then you teach me."

Furrowing his brow with thought, Horatio nodded and slipped his hand in his pocket and brought out the phone. Dialing the number, he hoped that he would understand the hour, but he needed information.

When he heard him pick up, he smiled lightly and nodded, "Duke…It's Horatio, how are you doing?"

Looking up towards the stairs as the shower began to run, Duke smiled and went back to reading his newspaper. The sound of his phone ringing, caused him to chuckle and he sighed, 'Sometime tonight I'll get to read the sports page." Picking it up, he answered, hearing Horatio's voice on the other end. Frowning, he set his paper aside and headed towards the front door some Calleigh wouldn't hear, "What are you doing calling here, Lieutenant Caine?"

_She's talked to him_, Horatio thought as he rubbed the back of his neck. Getting up, he started pacing and then exhaled, "I…ah…I was wondering if you'd heard from Calleigh. She's left Miami, and I haven't heard anything from her, I'm…worried."

Going outside onto the front porch with the house phone, Duke huffed and leaned against the railing, "If you were so worried about my Calleigh you would never have left her in the condition she's in, sir. I don't blame her for leaving ya. Grown man that would rather be off tromping around who knows where instead of with her when she needed you."

_Definitely talked_. Horatio ran a hand over his face and exhaled heavily, "I want to make amends, Duke. I love her, I want to apologize to her. Do you know where she could be? I have to talk to her, to make her understand what I did was wrong." Horatio could feel the urgency in finding her and closed his eyes, hoping that he would be able to steer him in the right direction, "Tell me where I can find her, Duke."

Shaking his head, Duke crossed his arm over his chest as he held onto the phone with the other, "I don't think so, Lieutenant Caine. You've hurt her enough as it is...I'm not gonna let you hurt her anymore. She'll be well taken care of where she's at. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sports page waiting for me to read."

Feeling the moment slip away, Horatio shook his head, "Kenwall, you don't understand. Calleigh's my life, I can't live without her. I need to have her in my life. I need to talk to her and if she…if she decides that she still doesn't want me, then…I'll leave her alone."

"If and when I hear from her, I'll let her know you called...but I wouldn't hold your breath on her callin' you. But, I'm sure she has your number if she wants to say anything to ya," Duke replied as he looked in through the glass storm door to see if she was coming.

"My number's changed, can you give it to her when you hear from her?"

Sighing, Duke headed back inside and went over to his desk and getting a pen. "What it is?" Writing down the number, Duke stood back up and heard the water upstairs shut off, "I'll give it to her if and when I hear from her."

"Thank you, Duke. I appreciate it. And if you talk to her, please, ask her to call me." Horatio felt that his chances were slim of hearing from her,but he had to keep the faith. "Thanks again, Duke."

"Uh huh, goodbye, Lieutenant." Hanging up the phone, Duke left the number on his desk and went back out to the living room. Taking a seat back in his chair, he smiled as Calleigh came back downstairs, her hair still wet from her shower. Setting the phone back on the charger, he asked, "Have a nice shower, Lambchop?"

Going over and taking a seat on the couch, Calleigh nodded and released a breath, giving him a smile, "Yes, I feel a lot better now. Were you on the phone?"

"Yes, it was some salesman. I told him that we didn't need what he was selling." Smirking, he nodded, "So, how are you feeling, Calleigh? Tired?"

"No, I'm good. Still full from that dinner you cooked," she smiled as she pulled her legs up under her and pointed to the paper, "Mind if I see the classifieds? If I'm gonna stay here I need to find me a job."

Sifting through the papers, Kenwall pulled the classifieds and handed them over to her. Watching as her eyes dropped to the page, he sighed, "Calleigh, what are you planning to do here?"

Looking back over to him, Calleigh shrugged and looked back at the paper, "Whatever I can, dad. I might even go down and see if the PD is looking for any detectives here."

"Well, you're sure to get a job with them. What are you going to do when they ask for references? Commendations?" Watching her closely, he saw the hurt still in her eyes and sighed, "Have you thought about talking to someone from Miami? Maybe your friend?"

"No. They can send for my records if need be, dad. But, I'm not calling back there. The last thing I need is a sermon from one of them," Calleigh replied as she began to look through the ads.

Reluctant to mention that Horatio called, he cleared his throat gently, "Lambchop, I've never known you to run from a situation, or let a situation get the best of you. You've made your choice, stand on it. At least let your friends know that you're okay."

Looking back up and over at him, Calleigh raised her brow, "Why, so they can tell Horatio? I don't think so, dad. Most of them are wrapped around his finger."

"Calleigh, that's not a fair assessment. I don't think that all of your friends would run to Horatio to tell that you've called." Kenwall pursed his lips and shook his head, "You're avoiding the issue here. If you're going to make a break for it, make a clean break."

"I'll think about it, dad," Calleigh replied with an annoyed tone. Her eyes skimmed over the ads, not finding any that she'd be qualified for or that caught her attention. Closing it back, she handed it back over to him and got up, "Mind if I use your computer for a little bit and check my e-mails?"

Opening the sports page up, Kenwall shook his head, "No, be my guest, Lambchop. Use to your heart's content." Looking over the paper at her, he smiled, "It's a bit slow, but it's going to get you there."

A smile formed and Calleigh went over to him and kissed the top of his head, "It probably needs updates. I'll get it running better." Heading over to his desk, Calleigh took a seat and reached to turn on the computer. Seeing the paper with Horatio's name and number on it, Calleigh picked it up and turned around to look at him, "Dad...what's this?"

Kenwall closed his eyes slowly and lowered his head and exhaled, putting the paper down. When she came back toward him, he stood slowly, "Now, Lambchop, it's just his name and number. I didn't tell him that you were here. You don't want to talk to him and I respect that, but he just asked me to give you his new number in case I talked to you."

Rolling her eyes, Calleigh balled up the paper, and gripped it in her hand, "When did he call here, dad?"

Knowing that he was better off telling the truth, he glanced at the phone, "He just called, Calleigh. I made it brief, and like I said, I didn't tell him where you were." Moving closer to her, he held out his hand, "Just listen to him, Calleigh. If you don't want him after that, then…it's what you choose."

"I've listened to him dad! I've begged and pleaded with him and what good did it do? He choose some stranger over me and his child...and I'll be damn if I'll ever forgive him," Calleigh growled and then pushed by Duke, heading for the stairs. Starting up them, she called out, "I'm going to bed."

Moving for her, he grabbed her arm gently and held her, "Calleigh, what are you going to do when you have the baby? Are you going to deny him the right to see his child? This is the man that you loved, Calleigh. He loves you…just listen to him, Lambchop."

Glaring at him, Calleigh pushed his hand away from her, "Exactly whose side are you on, dad? Cause it sounds to me like you're defending him."

"He hurt you, baby. Now, I don't take too kindly to anyone who hurts my Lambchop," Kenwall explained as he knit his brow. "But this is this man's child. You can't deny him the right to know his own child. It doesn't matter if you don't want anything to do with him, Calleigh, but this child…your child deserves to know who its father is."

"Then I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Calleigh replied and turned to go upstairs again. Getting halfway up, she called back out, "Night, dad."

"Night Lambchop." Watching as she ascended the stairs, Kenwall sighed and shook his head, hearing her shut the door swiftly. Wincing, he returned back to his seat and picked up the paper, realizing that he narrowly escaped her fury. Opening the paper, he started reading and listened as the silence descended on the house. It seemed as if she'd made her decision and was sticking to it.

Going over to her window and looking out over the darkened yard, Calleigh lifted the window to let the cool night breeze into the room. Starring out at the stars above, she realized she was still holding the crumpled piece of paper in her hand and looked at it. Opening it up and reading the number, she closed her eyes and placed her hand onto her abdomen, "I don't know what to do, sweetie. Your dad wouldn't come to us...it's like he didn't care..."

Tears formed in her eyes and Calleigh looked back out, "Why did all this have to happen...why?"

Making a decision she knew she might regret, Calleigh moved to her purse and pulled out the cell phone she'd gotten. Blocking her number, she looked at the paper and dialed the number. Sitting on the window, she waited as the line rang.

Hearing the phone ring, Horatio looked up from the book and then to Arturo, realizing only a few people had the new number. Moving for it, he looked at it and saw that the number didn't appear and frowned, but answered anyway, hoping beyond hope it was her.

Closing his eyes, he breathed out, "H-hello?"

His voice sounded weary to her and Calleigh took in a breath and released it before saying anything to him, "Why are you calling my dad?"

Struck by the emptiness of her voice, Horatio frowned and exhaled, running his hand over his face, "I needed to talk to you. I didn't know where you were, so calling your father was the next best thing." When she didn't reply, he asked, "H-How are you doing? How are you feeling?"

"Horatio...I'm none of your concern anymore...I told you that the other day," Calleigh replied looking out the window into the darkness.

Her icy reply pierced his heart and he closed his eyes, willing the emotions to stay beneath the surface. She was already deflecting his concern, and he knew it would only go down hill from there. Still, he tried.

"I'll always worry about you. I'll always love you, Calleigh. I just...I wanted to explain everything, Calleigh."

Wiping at a tear as it streamed down her cheek, she shook her head, "There's nothing to explain, Horatio. You made your choice...and I've made mine."

"Calleigh, just give me the chance to make this right. I…I can't do this without you." The feeling of finality cloaked him and he could hear it in her voice, "I love you, Calleigh."

"I...I gave you a chance, Horatio, and you threw it back into my face. When I needed you the most...you wouldn't come to me. You chose to stay where you were."

"I made a mistake, Calleigh. I wanted to help out someone and that cost me you." Running his hand through his hair, he heard the sound of the door closing and looked up to see Arturo gone. He was sure that he'd heard him, but at the moment, Calleigh was his priority. "I don't want to lose you, or the chance at being in my child's life."

Pursing her lips, Calleigh shook her head, "You'll see this baby...but that will be all."

"Calleigh…please don't do this," Horatio answered with a plea. The moment was fast slipping away from him, and her voice was strong with determination. He was losing her every second that passed.

"I love you, Horatio...but I just can't keep doing this anymore," Calleigh replied as more tears began to fall.

His heart thudded and he opened his eyes, the anxiety giving over to the adrenaline. If she still loved him, there was a chance and he was going to take it. Attempting to maintain himself, he spoke calmly, "Calleigh, give me a chance. Come back to me, and I'll make this all better, I promise."

Covering her eyes with her hand as she cried, Calleigh's voice came out soft and full of emotion, "I-I can't, Horatio...I can't anymore."

"Calleigh, I won't let you do this. If you need me to show you, I will. I love you, and I'm not going to let you leave my life without a fight." Horatio gained confidence and exhaled, holding his head in his hand, "I want you in my life forever, Calleigh, and if it takes forever for you to see it, then so be it."

Unable to take anymore, Calleigh lowered her hand from her eyes and went over to her bed and sat down, "Goodbye, Horatio."

"Calleigh…please." Instead of a reply, the line went dead and he dropped the phone from his ear to stare at it, helpless to fix this. He'd tried all he knew, but he wasn't going to give up yet. He was going to try and keep trying until there wasn't a breath left.


	20. Chapter 20

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Finally amassing all of the information that Horatio needed, he pulled out his cell and dialed the number he'd given him and waited for him to answer. Curiously, he'd heard from Calleigh a day ago, but her tone hadn't changed. He could still hear the hurt in every word, and she was staunch on her position of never returning to Miami. He didn't know if she'd talked to Horatio, but it didn't seem to have made any difference. Calleigh was gone, and she was gone forever.

Hearing him pick up, Tim sighed, "H…How's it going? How's Arkansas treating you?"

Rubbing his forehead as he sat at the small table looking over newspaper articles he's gathered on the case along with his notes, Horatio sighed heavily and and then scratched his stubbled jaw, "Don't ask, Speed. Were you able to come up with anything on your end on Lewis or Sanderson?"

"I got a lot on both actually," Tim answered as he flipped the file open. Coming to the first piece of information, he sighed, "Coal Sanderson is a piece of work. He's in the system in three states, but most recently in Arkansas for assault. That happened about a year ago. Since then, he's been a good boy." Placing the sheet of paper to the side, he smirked, "Mr. Lewis on the other hand, was truly a man about his community. There was nothing he wouldn't do, everyone loved him. There was a profile piece done in the Wilmot Ledger, he's been on their city council for years. The ultimate good boy."

"Okay, now, on Sanderson, were the assault charges on immigrants? Specifically those of Spanish descent?"

"All of them, actually. Kansas, North Carolina, and Oklahoma, all of the victims are Hispanic field workers. I'm starting to see a pattern here," Tim reported as he flipped the page to see his booking photograph. "He's the real deal, H."

Taking in the information, Horatio wrote down all he could and then asked, "Was there anything on his involvement with the Lewis murder?"

"He was the one to report it. The report says that he held the suspect until the cops came. The suspect is the name that you gave me, Arturo Otero. The reporting officer contends that Mr. Otero had blood on his person and was found by Sanderson, hovering over the body. The knife was found a few feet from the body."

Writing as quick as he could, Horatio then flipped the page in the notebook and continued. "Speed, did they find any prints on the knife or on the body?"

"There were some prints, but from what I'm seeing, little of it could be used. Mr. Otero evaded custody, apparently to come to Florida and took you hostage, effectively halting the process."

Nodding and then rubbing his eyes, Horatio exhaled, "And that's where everything goes cold then. Speed, I want you to do something for me. See if you can pull his prints from the car and run them. Being that he's in the system, you'll get a hit on that information. Then contact the PD here and see what you can find out and get a comparison to the print they have. This could be what can break the case and put that knife in someone else's hand."

Tim wrote down the tasks quickly and then exhaled, "And then what are you going to do?"

"I'll need you to get into my office. In the top drawer is my back up flat badge...I need you to send it to me along with the information you've collected. Hopefully, if all this work's out I can get Arturo off the hook and back with his family, and get the real killer behind bars."

Tim quirked his brow and asked, "And exactly, where am I sending this to?"

Reaching for the piece of paper the desk clerk had written down the information on, Horatio read it off to Tim along with the fax number. Setting it back down, he rubbed his forehead, "Also, Speed, when I'm done here I won't be coming back right away. I have to find Calleigh."

Gathering his materials, he snickered mirthlessly and shook his head, "Good luck with that, H. She sounded very adamant about not wanting to have anything else to do with Miami. I'm thinking that includes you."

"I'm not giving up on her, Speed. I can't live without her in my life...or my child. I have to find her...I love her," Horatio replied as he looked toward the window. "I have enough vacation time saved up. When you send me that information and all, also send the paperwork for a leave of absence too please."

"Done. H…when do you think you'll be coming back? This lab…it needs you back too." The weariness seemed to seep into his voice and he sighed, "It's been kind of difficult with both you and Calleigh gone."

Releasing a breath, Horatio pursed his lips and then looked down, "See if Tomlinson can spare anyone from night shift to help out until we get back, Speed. If not, have human resources call around to some of the other labs and bring some in temporarily."

"Alright, I'll get on it." Exhaling heavily, Tim rested against the counter and glanced out into the corridors of the lab. There was a difference in the air without Calleigh and Horatio around and it was affecting the morale of the team. Staring at the information, Tim concluded sullenly, "Good luck, H."

"Thanks, Speed. Also uh...remind me when I do get back to give you your vacation," Horatio added, knowing is Trace expert would need it.

"No problem," Tim answered as he eyed his list. Once he was off the phone, he would get to work on sending Horatio all he needed and then get back to work on the open cases before him. More than anything, he just wanted the team back together again, but he realized that was going to be easier said than done. "Take it easy, H."

Saying his goodbye's, Horatio hung up with Tim and then looked at the information he'd given him. If his hunches were correct, Sanderson was the mastermind behind Lewis's death and Horatio was determined to bring justice to the victim and also to the innocent victims that Sanderson had terrorized.

* * *

Sitting on the exam table, Calleigh looked through the magazine that she'd found in the room. Having got settled into her childhood home, she'd made an appointment with a OBGYN in Darnell to make sure the pregnancy was going okay. In the days she'd been there, her stress levels had been a roller coaster. From the calming talks with her dad to the call to Horatio, her life was in disarray.

A knock on the door and then it opening caused Calleigh to look up to see the African American woman walk in with a smile riding her features. Giving her a small smile back, Calleigh nodded, "Hello."

Holding her chart in her hand, Olivia West extended her hand out in hopes of being able to connect with her new patient. She could easily see how troubled the young woman was, but wanted to make her feel as comfortable as she could.

"Good morning, Calleigh. I'm Olivia West, but you can call me Olivia." Leaning in, she whispered lightly, "I'm not too formal around here, I don't see the need to be. I hope you don't mind."

Smiling some, Calleigh set the magazine aside, "I don't mind at all." When the doctor took a seat on her stool, Calleigh cleared her throat, "I uh, I'm kinda new to all this. This is my first pregnancy."

Focusing on her completely, Olivia shook her head lightly, "It's alright, Calleigh. It's okay to be anxious when preparing for your first baby. But you shouldn't worry, I've been around this block several times." Flipping the chart open, she nodded, "Alright, so…this is your first check up? Have you been experiencing any pain, or anything feeling out of the norm?"

"No...but I've been under a lot of stress lately. Plus with just moving back here, well, I've been trying to relax more," Calleigh replied as she watched her write in the chart.

"Stress is not your friend, Calleigh. It's important that you try to remain calm as much as possible." Frowning as she took in her vitals, she shook her head, "Your blood pressure's up a bit. We're going to want to keep an eye out for that." Looking to her again, she smiled, "So…I can see that you take care of yourself very well. You should be able to continue to do so, with moderation of course." Flipping through the chart once more, she smiled, "I see you're a crime scene investigator, interesting work."

Licking her lips, Calleigh looked away and then back to her, "I was a CSI in Miami...I've left that behind me now though. If I go back in it'll be lab work only or as a detective."

"I see," Olivia responded as she tilted her head. Instantly, she could see the sadness erupt and narrowed her brow, "Well, you know, if you're looking, New Orleans has a great lab. But you probably want to stick around home though, right?"

Nodding, Calleigh exhaled, "I was recruited to Miami from the Orleans lab...I know all about it. Just not sure what I want to do yet. I have to think about my baby first now."

"You're exactly right, baby comes first." Giving her a smile, she asked, "So, what about the baby's father? Is he in your life?"

Calleigh's smile dropped and she shifted uncomfortably on the table. Gripping the edges, she shook her head and sighed, "No...not anymore. His priorities were else where."

Noticing her discomfort, Olivia nodded, "Well, that's unfortunate for him. He's going to miss out on all the beautiful things that your baby is going to give you." Reaching for her hand, she covered it and squeezed it gently, "You're going to make it through this, Calleigh. Just keep taking care of yourself, and remaining calm."

"Okay." Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh tried to relax some and asked, "So, do I need to be doing anything spacial? I wasn't sure what type of prenatal's I should take or if I should cut out anything I eat."

"Of course, keep eating healthily, but other than that, nothing special. I'll prescribe you the prenatal vitamins, and you should take those daily. Continue to exercise, but nothing strenuous. Get as much fluids and rest as you can, and just…sit back and enjoy the pregnancy." Smiling more, Olivia shook her head, "Pregnancy is really one of the joys that women can experience in this lifetime. To know that you have a life growing inside of you, taking care of it, it should be something you relish and not look upon it in fear or disgust. I'm not going to lie to you, there are going to be times that you wished it never happened, but those times are few and far in between."

Nodding, Calleigh pursed her lips and then smiled some, "I think I can do all that. How often will I be needing to come in for a check-up? And also, when will the first ultrasound be?"

"Not one to beat around the bushes, huh?" Olivia replied as she stood. Motioning for her to sit up on the examination table, she continued, "I'll need to see you once a month, with the frequency increasing as your due date approaches. As for the ultrasound, we'll have to find out how far along you really are. Usually, ultrasounds occur around the fourth or fifth month. It's where we can see the sex of the baby and start to monitor, visually, it's progress."

Sitting up fully, Calleigh nodded and then pushed her hair back, "Well, I'm not exactly sure how far along I am...but I think I have an idea."

"Okay,…so how far do you think you are?" Standing in front of her, she placed her fingers under her jaw and felt for the glands to make sure they were still an appropriate size. Smiling, she then asked, "When was your last period?"

"The thirteenth of last month. I remember cause we went to Savannah that following weekend," Calleigh replied as she stayed still for the doctor to check her. "We uh...we kinda spent the weekend in the hotel room."

Smiling more, Olivia pulled out the stethoscope and warmed it, "A romantic getaway…that had to be great. My husband and I just don't have the time, with his work and my practice. Those who have it, should really appreciate it." Placing the stethoscope in her ears, she opened the gown and placed it on her skin, "Breathe in and out for me, Calleigh."

Doing as she was instructed, Calleigh breathed as the doctor continued to listen. When she was done, Calleigh looked to her, "Everything sound okay?"

"Your heart's racing a bit, but I don't hear anything else." Walking around, she then lifted the gown and placed it on her back, "Breathe in and out again." Listening more, she frowned, "Are you having trouble sleeping, Calleigh?"

"Some, why? Is there something wrong?" Calleigh asked growing concerned.

Slipping the scope off of her ears and folding it around her neck, she appeared in front of Calleigh again and sighed, "Elevated blood pressure, racing heart, difficulty sleeping…Calleigh, you're going to give yourself an anxiety attack. That's not good for you or the baby. You're going to have to calm down, okay?"

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Calleigh nodded, her voice coming out softly, "Okay." Watching as the doctor wrote in her chart again, Calleigh bite her lip and breathed out, "I'll try to take it easier."

Seeing her expression, Olivia stopped writing and nodded, "I know how stressful life is, especially without the father around, but Calleigh, just a little bit helps. Are you staying with someone, do you have friends around to help you?"

"Yeah. I'm staying with my dad. We're...we're watching out for each other so to speak," Calleigh replied as she adjusted the gown.

"That's great. He can keep a good eye on you and make sure you're not overdoing it." Setting the chart down, she reached for Calleigh's hand and smiled warmly, "I know you said that the father wasn't a factor, but…perhaps if you got things out in the open with him, it would lessen your stress levels. Just letting him know how the pregnancy is progressing could help a lot."

Raising her brow, Calleigh shook her head, "No. Besides, I don't even know where he is. Last I heard he was helping the guy that kidnapped him."

Confused, Olivia's brow knit, "I'm sorry….did you say he's helping the guy that kidnapped him? I thought you said he was a lieutenant…"

"He is...one that will help anyone that asks for it...except me," Calleigh said bluntly. Huffing, she began to get off the table, "His priorities are elsewhere."

"Whoa…wait a minute, Calleigh. Don't get upset. Take a moment and breathe." Reaching for a cup and getting some water, she offered her the cup, "I'm sorry to have struck a nerve, but this is exactly what I'm talking about. You have to remain calm." When she settled more, she exhaled and asked, "Have you talked to him about your concerns?"

Taking a drink of the water, Calleigh leaned back against the table, "I did...and he choose not to come back home. He'd rather find justice for that guy then be there when I needed him. I spent almost a day and a half walking around in the glades looking for him and then trying to track him down. And when he finally called and I told him I might be pregnant...he still refused to come back."

Sitting back some, Olivia sighed, "I think he's made a grave mistake- one that won't be so easily forgiven. But even as that is so, Calleigh, you've gotta let this go. The health of your baby is what's important now."

"That's why I broke all ties with anyone in Miami...and with him. I figured being back home would be in our best interest," Calleigh replied as she looked over at the woman.

"Well, for right now, it is the best thing to do. But…and forgive me if I'm going too far with this, running away from this isn't healthy, Calleigh. Some day, you're going to have to face it, and him." Patting her hand, she stood and gathered her chart, knowing that she would be getting too personal if she went any further, "Alright, we're done here. Have Mandy make your appointment for next month, and I'll give her your prescription. Do you have any more questions, Calleigh?"

Thinking for a minute, Calleigh nodded and stood up fully, "Yeah. Like I said, I was walking out there in the Glades...it was after a crime scene we had out there. I was in and out the water and mud. Do I need to be tested for any bacteria I might have picked up out there?"

"It's best. We'll get some blood before you leave. Sit tight, okay?" Making a notation on the chart, she looked up to Calleigh and grinned, "Things are going to be okay, Calleigh. Just keep an eye out for your baby, and yourself, and you'll survive this. I promise."

"Thank you," Calleigh replied. Watching as she left out, Calleigh took in a deep breath ad then looked down towards her stomach. Placing her hand there, she sighed, "Well, kiddo, it's just you and me. I'll try to do my best for you."

* * *

After a long day of more questions and less answers, Horatio settled on the bed and grabbed his phone, determined to find Calleigh. He was glad that she had called him, but left no forwarding number as a way to get in touch with her. If her father was receptive enough to take down his number, perhaps he would be lenient enough to give him a number where she could be reached. Exhaling as he dialed his number, he waited for him to pick up, trying to formulate the words in his mind.

Sitting down with a glass of milk and a piece of angel food cake, Calleigh placed the glass onto the end table and reached for the TV remote. With her father away at his AA meeting, she was able to get some alone time, something she needed now more then anything.

Having returned from the doctor's appointment, she'd filled him on on what the doctor had told her and when they would call with her blood test results. Even with her letting him know she's was okay, he still worried about her. A smile formed as she thought about how he'd reacted, something she hadn't seen with him in years.

Turning on the TV, she pinched off a piece of the cake and placed it into her mouth. As the phone began to ring, she reached for it, and answered while she tried to swallow, "D-Duquesne...residence."

Startled by her voice, he narrowed his brow, "Calleigh? What are you doing at your father's house? Are you okay?"

Realizing Horatio was on the other end, Calleigh froze for a moment before swallowing and then breathing out, "Why are you calling here, Horatio?"

Gathering himself as much as he could, Horatio sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "I…I was just calling your father to see if he had a number where I could reach you. Are you staying with him, Calleigh?"

Having never been one to like lying, Calleigh closed her eyes as she debated on telling him the truth. Realizing she couldn't keep running from him, Calleigh reopened her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I am. But that doesn't mean you can call here, Horatio."

"Calleigh, we have to talk about this. You can't keep just brushing me off. I want…I want to be with you. I want us to be a family." Noticing as Arturo came in, he shook his head and watched as the younger man started for the door. Shaking his head, he got up and went for the door, "When I'm done here, I'm going to come for you, Calleigh. I love you."

"No, Horatio. It's over. The best thing you can do for me is to just leave me alone," Calleigh replied as her eyes teared up.

He could hear the emotion in her voice and felt his rise as he shut the door, stepping out into the dry air. The lump in his throat got thicker as he spoke again, "Calleigh…please, don't do this. Don't take this away from me. I have to have you in my life."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and Calleigh leaned her head back on the back of the couch as she looked up at the ceiling as she huffed, "Yeah right. If you wanted me in your life so bad you would have came back to Miami when I asked you to, Horatio."

Pacing the sidewalk in front of the room, Horatio cringed, "I made a mistake, Calleigh. One I'm regretting everyday. Without you in my life, it's been…hell, Calleigh." Grasping at the strands of his hair, Horatio closed his eyes, "I'm paying for that mistake right now, Calleigh."

"Horatio...I told you I needed someone in my life that would be there for me when I needed them. I don't ask much of you...but when I did needed you the most...you wouldn't come," Calleigh replied as more tears flowed.

Her defiance was eating at his resolve, but he knew far much more was at stake here. Opening his eyes, he began to walk, not caring where he headed. He had to some how convince Calleigh to open up to him again, and so far, that feat was being met with severe resistance.

"I know that I hurt you, Calleigh, but please, believe me, if I could do it over, I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I need you…I want you in my life. I'll be there for you, if you only allow me to."

Feeling her hands begin to shake, Calleigh shook her head as a frantic feeling began to consume her, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Throwing the phone, she broke down, sobbing as she got up and headed for the stairs. Right before reaching them, her legs seemed to turn to jello and she fell to the floor. Curling up in a ball there, she continued to cry, the need to flee great, but her body unwilling to comply.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!" Horatio called out as he stopped walking. He was at a loss as to what to do; he wasn't in a position to go to her, but he could feel the pull to help. With the line silent, he glanced at his watch and then disconnected the call, dialing another number immediately.

Coming out of his meeting and laughing with another man from there, Duke pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket and held up a finger, "Just a minute, Mike...could be my Lambchop wanting ice cream." Answering, he chuckled, "What are you cravin' now, Lambchop? Ice cream or oreo's?"

The affection in the older man's voice was somewhat calming, even though he knew that the tone was going to change in an instant. Speaking slowly, Horatio started back for the room, "Duke, it's Horatio. Where are you exactly?"

Frowning some, Duke held up his finger again and walked a little bit away from his friend, "Horatio, I thought Calleigh asked you not to be callin' anymore?"

"I have to have her in my life, Duke. I want my family back," Horatio stated firmly. Shaking his head, he continued, "Right now, that doesn't matter. I need you to get back home and check on Calleigh. She got upset and…and I think she could be in some trouble."

Hearing Horatio's concern, Duke's brow furrowed as he began to walk and fished his keys out, "What do you mean? What type of trouble?"

"Well, we were talking and…she threw the phone. She sounded very upset. I just …I just wanted to tell her how much she meant to me." His heart thumped in his chest and he exhaled, "I just want to know if she's okay, Duke."

Exhaling as he began to walk faster, Duke sighed, "I knew this would happen. She's not supposed to be gettin' herself upset, Horatio. The doc told her that earlier today. She's supposed to be stayin' calm."

"Is there something wrong with her, Duke? Is there something wrong with the baby?" His heart rate increased even as he tried to calm himself, "Duke…is she going to be okay?"

"Her blood pressure was up and all and the doc said something about she could have an anxiety attack if she didn't stay calm," Duke replied as he reached his car and got in. Starting it, he began to back out, "Look, I'm on my way home now. I'll make sure she's okay...don't worry."

"That's impossible. I'm always going to worry about her if she's not with me, Duke." Horatio could hear the sounds of his progress and sighed, "Can…can you just give me a call back to let me know that she's okay?"

Turning out onto the road, Duke pressed on the gas peddle and headed towards home, "I'll try, Horatio. If not, give me about an hour and call me back, okay?"

"An hour and not a minute less," Horatio answered back. Breathing a sigh of relief, he nodded, "Thanks, Duke."

"Yeah, well, if Calleigh finds out I'm talkin' to you she's gonna skin me alive," Duke replied as he followed the road.

Chuckling, Horatio allowed a small smile, "I know what you mean. I'm not going to tell you to lie, but it's in her best interests not to know." Coming to a stop at the door, he sighed, "I never meant to hurt her, Duke. I love her."

"We'll talk about that later, Horatio," Duke replied with a slight firmness to his tone. "For now though, let me go so I can get to her."

"Okay. Just let me know something, Kenwall. I can't thank you enough," Horatio answered, filled with complete relief. Smiling, he sighed, "Thanks."

Hanging up with Horatio, Duke pressed on the gas more, wanting to get to his daughter and find out what was going on.

It took him no time to get to his house, throwing the car in park and rushing out, not even stopping to take the keys out of the ignition. Opening the door, he surveyed the layout of his home and began to walk through, his heart pounding in his ear. If there was something wrong with his Calleigh, Horatio would feel more than the ache in his heart.

Calling out to her, he moved further into the home, "Calleigh! Are you okay? Lambchop!"

With the couch blocking the view of the bottom of the stairs, Calleigh barely lifted her head as tears continued to stream down her face, her blond hair wet and matted to her cheeks, "D-Dad..."

The sound of her voice caught him, and he moved toward the staircase, his heart thumping in his chest. At the sight of her lying on the floor, the fear flooded him and he came to her quickly, taking her into his arms. Cradling her close to him, he asked frantically, "Calleigh…are you okay? Wh- what happened?"

Anchoring herself to him, Calleigh continued to cry, "W-Why...won't...he listen..." Tremors wracked her body as she tried to hold onto him, "Can't...stop...shaking..."

Anger infused his body and he clutched her closer, shaking his head stiffly, "Don't you worry about that now, baby girl. I'm gonna get you to the hospital, and you'll be able to rest." Caressing her hair, he whispered, "I need you to calm down, Lambchop. You've gotta think about your baby. Don't even think about him, Calleigh. Just think about you and the baby."

Laying her head against his shoulder, Calleigh couldn't seem to stop crying, her body taking over and doing what it wanted. The sound of his voice as he called 911 for her didn't seem to even phase her, the tremors and tears and panic still there. Gripping tight to his shirt as he finished the call, Calleigh mumbled, "Dad...don't...tell...him..."

"I won't, Calleigh. I won't," he promised as he tossed the phone away. The tremors continued and he closed his eyes, praying that she would be okay. Strengthening his hold on her, he whispered to her, "Forget about him, Calleigh. Focus on you and your baby now. It's all about you, Lambchop." The sounds of the sirens in the distance quelled his runaway fear and he sighed, "We're going to get you to the hospital, and you're going to be okay, Calleigh. Just relax for me, okay?"

Trying to do as he said, Calleigh took in a deep shaky breath as best as she could. Deep in her mind, she knew what was happening to her, she just didn't understand why she'd let him get to her the way he had. The blaring sound of the sirens ceased, and her dad's embrace tightened as he continued to whisper encouraging words into her ear, but Horatio still seemed to have a piece of her that only he could control.

Hearing the knock at the door, Kenwall looked to his daughter and assured her softly, "I've got to let them in, Calleigh. Stay right here." Releasing his hold on her, he stood gently and went for the door quickly. Opening it and letting them in, he explained quickly, "She's by the staircase. I came in and found her on the floor. She's a bit shaken…"

Carrying a bag, Medic Daniel Layne nodded and followed the older gentleman, "How long has she been like this, sir?" Coming to the woman on the floor, he knelt down beside her and gave her a friendly smile, "Ma'am...can you tell me you're name?"

Glancing at her dad and then back to the man, Calleigh nodded slightly, her voice broken and trembling, "C-Calleigh..."

Hovering over them, Kenwall ran a nervous hand through his hair and frowned, "Young man, we need to get her to the hospital. She's pregnant…"

Looking up at the older man, Daniel nodded, "Sir, if you could step back and let me do my job fist." Focusing his attention back on Calleigh, he raised his brow, his voice coming softer and he gently pushed up her sleeve and reached for the blood pressure cup, "Ms. Calleigh, can you tell me what happened here tonight?"

Swallowing as she laid there, her chin trembled as she spoke, "I...I was on the phone...he made me mad...I can't stop shaking..."

Allowing them the space to work on Calleigh, Kenwall began to pace, shaking his head against the thoughts that now ran concurrent in his mind. There was no way he was going to inform Horatio of what was going on, not when he'd driven his daughter to the edge. He wasn't willing to sacrifice hers or the baby's health for the sake of a relationship.

Seething, he spoke aloud, "You won't have to worry about him anymore, Calleigh. I won't let him hurt you any more."

Hearing him, Calleigh nodded slowly as the medic's continued to work on her. Looking down as an IV was started, she released a shaky breath, "My...my baby..."

Slipping the needle under her skin and getting the line set in place, Daniel looked to her, "Don't you worry, ma'am. We're gonna take care of you and your baby."

Kenwall focused on them more and approached as the other medic went for the gurney. Looking to Calleigh, he asked the lead medic, "Is she going to be okay? Will the baby be alright?"

"We'll know more, sir, as soon as we get her to the hospital," Daniel replied as he checked the IV line and then reached for his clipboard. Writing down Calleigh's vitals, he then keyed the mic on his shoulder and began to relay the information to dispatch. When he finished, he looked to see his partner coming back with the gurney and looked down at Calleigh, "Okay, ma'am, we're gonna take you on in and get you and your baby checked out. Now, once we get you in the ambulance, I'm gonna give you some oxygen, and I need you to stay calm for me, okay?"

Nodding her head, Calleigh's eyes drifted over to her father and she barely lifted her other hand, "D-Dad..."

Reaching for her hand, Kenwall squeezed it, "I'm right here, Lambchop. Don't you worry, okay? I won't leave you." Looking to the medic, he stated firmly, "I'm riding with her, young man."

Raising a brow as he began to collect his things back into his bag, Daniel replied, "Sir, I can assure you, your daughter is in good hands. It'd be best if you followed us in your vehicle...that way you both have a way back here when she's released. It'll also give me room to move and do what I need to on the way."

Reluctant to let her hand go, he smoothed her hair away from her eyes and bent to gaze lovingly into them, "Calleigh, I'm right behind the ambulance, okay? When you get to the hospital, I'm going to be right there."

Holding tight to his hand, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry, Dad..."

Frowning, Kenwall shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Lambchop. You just get yourself some rest, alright. We'll worry about the other stuff later." He could see the medics becoming impatient and glared at them, "You boys take care of my girl, understand?"

"We will, sir." When older man moved, Daniel moved to Calleigh head and gave her a soft smile, "Ma'am, we're gonna move you onto the gurney. Just relax and let us do the work." Once him and his partner were in position, they lifted her onto the gurney, covering her with a blanket and then getting the belts in place. Picking up his bag, Daniel turned to the older gentleman, "We'll be taking her to St. Peters, sir."

"St. Peters. I'm right behind you." Maintaining his hold on her hand, he cupped it with his other as he moved with them, "Calleigh, I'm right behind you, baby. Everything's going to be okay."

Blinking rapidly as her tears continued to fall, Calleigh swallowed, "Be careful...dad...please..."

"Don't you worry about your old man, Calleigh. I'll be just fine, okay?" Coming to the ambulance, Kenwall refused to let her go but that was short lived. The medics pushed her forward and up, separating them forcefully. Watching as they strapped her in, he nodded, "You're going to be alright, Calleigh."

Pulling down a new oxygen mask and tearing open the plastic, Daniel glanced to her father and replied, "She'll be fine, sir...I'll make sure of it."

Kenwall watched helplessly as they closed the door and the other medic rounded the vehicle to get in. The ambulance came to life and drove away, taking along with it, his heart. Gathering himself, he shook off the fear and promised himself that he would never again put his daughter's life in danger, even if it meant that she'd miss out on the best thing in her life.

* * *

Sitting on the bed and pressing the channel button on the remote, Arturo glanced over at Horatio as he gathered up his things into a small bag. Since meeting the red head and learning more about him, he could see something was missing in the man, something that only a certain person could fill. In his own experiences, Arturo recognized it as Horatio's loss of his soul mate, the person that kept him grounded.

Not finding anything to hold his interest, he turned off the TV and reached over for the Bible, "Horatio...where you go today? You get the bad guys today?"

Slowing his actions, Horatio exhaled and glanced to Arturo, seeing the expectation in his eyes. As much as he wanted to stay the course with him, he had to track Calleigh down, had to make her see that she was the only one that could make his life complete.

"No, Arturo. Today I'm going to go find Calleigh." Instantly, Horatio could see Arturo's disappointment and offered, "I'm coming back, but this…I have to do this."

Taking in a deep breath, Arturo looked at the book in his hand and then back up to the red head and nodded, "I understand. You follow your heart and come back with it intact. This woman...she is very important to you...I understand and respect this."

An expression of relief passed over Horatio's face and he gave him a small smile, "Thank you for your understanding, Arturo. Once I can get this settled between us, I can concentrate on making things right for you. I shouldn't be gone longer than two days at the most." Averting his gaze, he sighed worriedly, thinking of the many ways this could backfire, "I just don't know what I will do if she refuses to see me."

"You don't give up hope, Horatio. Never give up on your faith in her and what you both share. She will come around, you'll see my friend," Arturo replied as he stood up and reached into his pocket. Smiling, he pulled out a small cross and went over to Horatio. "Carry this with you...when you think you can't go further, then you ask for strength and guidance...it will come to you...you'll see."

Horatio turned the cross over in his hand and chuckled lightly as his eyebrows rose slightly. Studying it further, he looked to Arturo, "I'll be sure to return it to you, Arturo." Slipping it in his pocket, Horatio then focused fully on the younger man, his brow furrowing, "Are you going to be okay here for a couple of days?"

Nodding, Arturo slide his hands into his pockets, "Yeah. I stay inside during day. I can go get something to eat when it gets dark. What...what about the room?"

"I've taken care of that. No one will bother the room for two days." Going in his pocket, Horatio pulled out a small wad of cash and handed it over to him, "That should be enough until I get back."

Shaking his head and trying to give it back Arturo's brow furrowed, "No...no, I can not take this, Horatio. I have a little money...I'm good."

"I insist," Horatio responded firmly as he moved his hand against his. He could see the pride in his eyes and understood fully. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to take it, he exhaled and remarked, "If you need anything, Arturo, I'll have my cell phone."

Handing the money back to him, Arturo nodded and stepped back, "I'll be fine, Horatio. You go...get your woman back."

"Thanks, Arturo. Wish me luck." Returning back to his bag, he zipped it up and then lifted it, heading for the door. Stopping, he turned to him and nodded, "When I get back, I finish this for you, Arturo. That's a promise."

Giving the red head a smile, Arturo raised his brow, "I believe you, Horatio. Be careful."

"I will," Horatio answered opening the door. Giving him a small smile, he nodded, "Be back soon."

Nodding, Arturo watched as Horatio left out, closing the door behind him. Walking over to the window, he push back the curtains and looked out towards the car and watched as he placed his bag into the back seat and then got in behind the wheel. Taking in a deep breath, Arturo released it slowly as he whispered, "Guide him and give him the help he needs, please." When the car backed out out and pulled off, Arturo moved from the window and went back over to the bed. Taking a seat, he reached for the Bible and smiled before laying back and opening up to the last page he'd read.

Settling in the car, Horatio took a moment, gripping the wheel. He had to be very sure of his intentions, because he knew already that it was an uphill battle to get to her. Starting the car, he exhaled and steadied himself, ready to win her back.

Staring out into the overcast day, Kenwall exhaled heavily, his thoughts wrought with worry. Calleigh had settled enough to relax and get a good night's sleep, but he knew that when she woke up, she would have to face her anxieties again. Judging by the intensity of the anxiety attack yesterday, it was safe to surmise that the danger to the baby was real. Above anything, he had to make sure that he kept her calm, no matter what.

Hearing her shifting in the bed, he turned away from the window and attempted to erase the fear and worry from his eyes, he approached gently. Taking her hand, he sat down and smiled as she opened her eyes slowly, "Mornin' Lambchop. How are you feeling?"

Blinking slowly as she awoke, Calleigh closed her eyes again, remembering she was in the hospital and breathed out slowly, "I'm fine, dad." Opening her eyes again, she looked at him, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Of course I did, Calleigh," he answered with a slight frown, "I slept when you went out for the last time. I just got up early when the nurse came around to check up on you." Caressing her hand, he bit his lip, knowing that he wasn't telling the full truth. He did try to sleep but he was constantly up and down, checking on her. He couldn't help how worried he was getting.

Trying to deflect her questionable gaze, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Licking her dry lips, Calleigh nodded slightly, "A little. Did uh...did she say how I was doing? Cause if everything is okay I want to go home."

Moving a stray hair out of her eyes, Kenwall shook his head, "She didn't, but I'm sure that the doctor will be around shortly. I'm sure you won't have to stay here all day. As long as you promise to stay calm."

Sighing heavily, Calleigh frowned some and then turned on her side facing him, "Calm...I'm not sure I even know what that is anymore."

"Well, me and you…we're gonna find that out. I'm your Daddy, and it's my duty to take care of you, Lambchop. What do you say we go to New Orleans, get a suite and just relax. No cell phones, no worries." Watching her expression, he hinged his hopes on her accepting and smiled more, "And we can take in the bayou cuisine. Baby Duquesne would love that."

Knowing he was trying his best to cheer her up some, Calleigh lowered her eyes for a for moments before looking back up at him, "Only if you promise me we can go to The Foxhole...and you have to at least try there crawdads."

"It's a promise." Lifting her hand to kiss it, he smirked, "As soon as you're sprung, we'll go home and pack an overnight bag and leave. We'll be in New Orleans by dark."

His smile seemed to ease her and Calleigh squeezed his hand back, "Thank you, Dad."

"Don't mention it." Overjoyed to see her smile, he caressed her hair and sighed, "You're going to be just fine, Calleigh. You're too strong for it not to be. You're going to be the mother you should be to this child." The faint buzzing in his pocket alerted him to a call and he frowned as he fished the phone out. Seeing the familiar number, he smirked, "Would you look at that, looks like our neighbors really do care. I'm sure this is Mrs. Cranston down the street. I'll be right back, Cal."

"Okay, dad." Watching as he left out the room, Calleigh took in a deep breath and looked over towards the window, her thought's instantly going to Horatio.

Stepping just outside the door, Kenwall answered his phone and spoke firmly, "I don't know why you can't get the idea, but now is not the right time, Lieutenant Caine. Calleigh's resting, and she's doing fine. Just be happy to know that."

Driving down the interstate towards the New Orleans area, Horatio glanced in his side mirror to change lanes and breathed out, "Duke, is the baby okay? What happened last night?"

"She stabilized and rested. The baby is doing just fine and so is Calleigh." Hearing the sounds of traveling in the background, Kenwall narrowed his brow and asked, "Where are you at, Horatio?"

"I'm on the highway right now, Duke. I...I need to see Calleigh. I have to let her know how much I love her and our baby," Horatio replied as he gripped the wheel. "I want to make amends with her and I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Then turn your car around and go back where you came from. She's calm now, Horatio, and that's where I intend on keeping her." Rubbing his forehead, he closed his eyes, "I know how it feels to want something so bad, but can't have it, but Horatio, you've gotta think about the health of your baby right now. The best thing for you to do is to just…give her some time."

Pressing on the gas more, Horatio's eyes narrowed, "Duke, if I do that then I'll loose her for sure. I'm coming there to see her... if she will only see me for five minutes. At least that five minutes I can prove to her how much I love her."

Kenwall could hear the desperation in his voice and exhaled, knowing that this was a precarious situation, relenting slightly, "Five minutes, Horatio. In those five minutes, if she tells you to scram, then…that's it. Understand young man?"

A small smiled formed and Horatio released a breath, "Yes, sir...I understand. I only have Calleigh and the baby's best interest at heart." Switching the phone to his other ear, Horatio asked, "Duke, really, how are they? You never called me back last night."

Rubbing his face roughly, Kenwall exhaled and then massaged his neck, pacing in front of her door, "She's had a rough go of it, Horatio. She's exhausted both mentally and physically, she wants some peace of mind." Frowning, he followed up, "She wants to know why you won't listen to her."

Taking in a breath, Horatio licked his lips before answering, "I love her, Duke. I can't let her go. She means too much to me to just give up on her."

"Well, then, I'm hard pressed to understand this, son. If you loved her, why did you let her go in the first place? Why didn't you come to her when she needed you the most?" He could hear the hesitation in the silence and sighed, "You've got a long road a head of you, Horatio. Once Lambchop loses trust in you, it's lost. I hope you have a miracle saved up. You're gonna need it."

Glancing at the watch, he turned back to her door and placed his hand on the handle, "I've got to get back to her. Don't come here, she's going to be released today, but we're going to New Orleans shortly afterwards. You have a very small window of time. Make good use of it."

Making a mental note of the location, Horatio adjusted the air in the car and then gripped the wheel, "New Orleans...I'll meet you there, Duke. I'll call as soon as I arrive."

"Good, that will give me enough time to prepare her. She just may as well use me for target practice for this, but I can't see her missing out on something that she truly needs. She truly needs you, Horatio."

"And I need her, Duke...more then she knows," Horatio replied. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, "I'll uh, I'll give you a call once I'm there. And Duke...thank you."

"You're welcome, Horatio. Take it easy coming in." After finishing the conversation, Kenwall opened the door slowly to see her sitting up and staring out of the window. The expression on her face was a mixture of sadness and peace, and he felt his own heart breaking at the sight.

Moving to her slowly, he asked, "Penny for your thoughts, Lambchop?"

Keeping her eyes on the window, Calleigh arms wrapped around her sheet covered legs, her voice soft, "I've screwed up my entire life cause of Horatio, dad. If I...if I had just walked away that night of the party..."

Kenwall shook his head and settled next to her, placing his hand on her arm and feeling the tension that reverberated through her. She was speaking decisively now, and he could hear the strength coming back to her. When she made her mind up, she would be next to impossible to dissuade.

"Calleigh, I wouldn't say that you've screwed your life up because of Horatio. You've made choices, choices that you can learn from." Chancing a glance at her, he sighed, "Think about all aspects here, Calleigh, before you lay blame on yourself or him."

Adverting her eyes to him, Calleigh could see that he was hiding something from her, but wasn't sure just yet what. Deciding to play it off for the moment, she shook her head, "All we really ever did was fight, dad. If it wasn't about one thing, it was about something else. We got together in the beginning for the wrong reasons...and I let that happen."

"The wrong reasons? Calleigh, you and Horatio are made for each other, you compliment each other in so many ways." Frustrated that she was already trying to put up walls, his brow knit as he continued, "Lambchop, love is never easy. It's something you have to work at, to cultivate. Everyone involved has to get their hands dirty and dig in for the long haul. I know you've found something special in Horatio, Calleigh. I can see it in your eyes. You really don't want to be done with him."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Calleigh began to understand what he was hiding from her, "You've been talking to him haven't you? Dad..." Running her hands through her hair and pushing it back, she glared as her temper began to rise, "I don't want him in my life anymore."

"And why is that, Calleigh? Are you afraid to trust him fully?" Seeing that she was on the precipice of complete fury, Kenwall tightened his grip on her arm slightly, "I've seen you when you didn't think I've been looking. I see the longing in your eyes, Lambchop. I see the heartache that being without him has done to you. Give him a chance."

"I've given him chance after chance, dad, and each time it get's thrown right back at me. I'm stick of it!" Calleigh replied her voice raising more. Pulling her arm away from him, she turned and laid back down on her side facing away from him, "Just go, dad. I'm tired of talking."

Realizing that she was now closing down on him, he nodded and scratched at his head. There was only one vain attempt that he could make, "When are you going to stop running and face your destiny with this man, Calleigh? When are you going to stop being scared to see that his future is yours? Forget all this other crap, forget that he didn't come when you called. He's willing to come now. When you need him the most, he's willing to come now."

Remaining silent, Calleigh closed her eyes, and waited until she felt the bed move and then heard the door close. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked behind her to find that she was alone and sighed heavily. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she breathed out and tears began to fall, "I don't need him anymore...I don't need him."

Standing at the closed door, Kenwall ran his hand over his face and exhaled heavily. For his sake, he hoped that Horatio knew what he was doing.


	21. Chapter 21

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Walking into the hotel room, Calleigh looked around some and then back at her dad as he brought in their overnight bags. Since leaving the hospital the afternoon before, Calleigh had been trying to rest as much as possible as the doctors had instructed. Looking at her watch, she saw the time and went over to the bed closets to the windows. Sitting down, she pulled out a pill bottle from her purse and opened her bottle of water. Taking the vitamins that had been prescribed to her, she then looked over at Kenwall and gave him a faint smile.

"Dad...thank you for convincing me to still come with you here. I'm sorry I was such a pain this mornin'," she said as she slipped off her shoes and pulled her legs up and under her.

Setting the bags down, Kenwall smiled widely and glanced over to her. The fury that she held earlier was only a memory and now peace and calmness ruled over her. Taking a seat on the bed with her, he placed his hand on her leg and chuckled, "Daddy's know best, Lambchop. You're gonna be able to get all the rest you need here, sweetie." Glancing at his own watch, he raised his brows, "Do you want something to eat? I can go and get it."

The mention of food caused her stomach to rumble and Calleigh chuckled some and nodded before laying her head against his shoulder, "That'd be great, dad. But, I can go with you. There a little bistro across from here, we could get something there."

"I think that will be a great idea." Smiling, Kenwall patted her leg and stood, "Give me a few minutes to freshen up, and we can go."

"Okay." Reaching back into her purse, Calleigh pulled out her brush and began to pull it through her golden strands. Sitting on the bed, she waited as he went into the bathroom and closed the door, noticing he'd taken his cell phone with him. Crinkling her brow, she wondered if he was up to something, but then pushed the thought out of her head. They were both there to relax and enjoy some family time together, not to have problems.

In the bathroom, Kenwall took his time freshening up, hoping to stall for Horatio. He'd gotten a call shortly after they'd arrived and he took the call quickly while she checked them in. This had to be perfectly timed or else everything would be ruined.

Feeling the phone vibrate, Kenwall answered it quickly, "Horatio? How far off are you?"

"I'm just now pulling into a parking space right down from the hotel. How's Calleigh?" Horatio asked as he parked the car and shut off the engine. "She isn't too tired from the ride is she?"

"No, but it's going to take hell and high water to keep her here. She's ready to eat." Listening for the minute movements in the room, he bit his lip, "I'm freshening up some. It would behoove you to hurry, son."

Getting out with the flowers he'd brought and locking up the car, Horatio began to head towards the hotel, "What room, Duke?"

"We're in room 216. I'll stay out of your way." Closing his eyes, he sat on the toilet seat and huffed, "I sure hope this works out, Horatio. If not, I stand to lose my little girl forever."

Sighing heavily, Horatio walked swiftly to the door and went into the hotel, "I doubt that'll happen, Duke. Calleigh loves her family...and I know she really cares about you. Look, I'm getting on the elevator, I'll be right up."

Relinquishing his control over this operation, Kenwall relaxed and exhaled heavily, "Okay. Oh and Horatio…good luck son." Hearing the red head hang up, Kenwall sat back and listened, hoping that he hadn't just led the lamb to the slaughter.

Finishing up with her hair, Calleigh put her brush back and sighed as she continued t wait. Looking around the room, she saw the remote for the TV on the bedside table and got up to get it. Reaching for it, a knock came to the door and she looked towards it, her brow crinkling. Heading for it, she called out to Kenwall, "Dad, did you order anything to the room?"

"Ah…no, Lambchop. Why don't you get rid of whoever it is? I'm almost done in here, be ready to go, alright?" Kenwall called out as he remained sitting. Hope swelled within him and he looked to the door worriedly. She was in for a big surprise and she didn't necessarily like surprises much.

Coming to the door, Calleigh unlocked it and opened the door to find a huge bouquet of tulips with baby's breathe mixed in them and Horatio standing there holding them. Her eyes grew wide as she stared for a brief moment and then clenched her jaw, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Shifting his weight slightly, Horatio answered firmly, "I'm here to tell you…to show you how much you mean to me." Stopping the door before it could slam in his face, Horatio continued, "Just….give me five minutes, Calleigh. After five minutes, if you don't like what I have to say, I'm done bothering you."

Noticing her dad still hadn't came out the bathroom, Calleigh put two and two together and shifted her weight, "He told you where we were, didn't he?" Looking back at the door, she moved towards it and slapped it hard with the palm of her hand, "Gee, thanks a lot, dad!"

Snickering, Kenwall jumped at the forceful slap and shook his head, knowing that this was a step in the right direction.

Centering his gaze on Calleigh as she rested her head on the door, he took a step in and asked, "Mind if I come in?"

Glaring over at him, Calleigh moved from the door and headed over to collect her purse, "My dad and I we're just getting ready to leave, Horatio..."

"Just five minutes, Calleigh. You can spare five minutes can't you?" Horatio gazed at her, his heart thumping in his chest wildly. She held the power in her decision in allowing him five minutes to plead his case or slamming the door effectively on them forever. Tilting his head, he extended his hand and gave her the bouquet, "These are for you. No matter what happens today, you deserve some beauty in your life."

Taking them, Calleigh raised a brow at him and then turned placing them onto the bed, "Flowers aren't gonna get you no where with me, Horatio." Standing back up and facing him, she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight, "You're down to four minutes...then I want you out."

Thinking fast, Horatio nodded and kept his eyes on her. She was staunch in her position and he only had a sliver of time before she shut him down for good. Rubbing his face, he exhaled and spoke gently, "I didn't come here to plead with you, Calleigh. I came here to show you exactly why we need to be together." Moving slowly, he crossed the room and reached his hand out and captured her flattened stomach and stared at her intently, "This baby wasn't made through hatred, through distrust. He or she was made through love. I love you, Calleigh, it took me to lose you to know that this life is worthless without you in it. I need you in my life, I need our family in my life…"

Bringing her closer, he relished her warmth, hoping that the proximity would soften her enough to where he could reach her effectively. Whispering softly, he asked, "Let me in, Calleigh?"

Staring up into his blue eyes, all the hurt from the days they'd been apart seemed to move back to the surface and she shook her head and stepped back from him, her hand pushing his away from her, "You made your decision when you refused to come back to Miami with Tim and I...and I've made my decision."

Feeling as if he were losing his footing, Horatio shook his head, "You can deny the love that you felt through us, Calleigh? Deny the moments we spent together, solidifying our future?" Despite being pushed away, he approached again and stopped mere inches from her, "I spend the night awake, reliving my mistakes. Reliving the love that I lost because of my determination for truth."

Taking a pause, he looked to her completely, baring it all, "I'm tired of losing, Calleigh. I've come to a decision as well…"

Pursing her lips, Calleigh blinked slowly and went to move past him, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm. Glaring up at him, she hissed, "You're time is up."

When she snatched from him, Horatio dropped all pretenses and just spoke, feeling her slip away, "I'm leaving CSI. There's nothing left for me there, and it's taken enough from me as it is. I'm…going to go away. And now that my time is up, it seems as if I have my leave." Walking past her, he stopped and turned to her, "I never meant to hurt you, Calleigh. I won't continue to do so. Goodbye, Calleigh." Without warning, he took her into his arms and kissed her with an intensity that he'd never known before. The electricity shot through his body, but he relinquished his hold when it was apparent she wasn't reciprocating.

Releasing her, he caressed her cheek softly, "I love you, Calleigh. No matter where I go, I'll love you more than you'll ever know."

Fighting back the stinging of the tears that were threatening to spill forth, Calleigh swallowed hard, her voice barely there, "I'm sure my dad will keep you up to date on the baby...and when it's born."

Horatio felt his heart plummet but yet smiled lightly, "I would appreciate it." Exhaling slowly, he averted his eyes, contemplating his next move as he spoke wearily, "I hope, in time…you can forgive me, Calleigh." Looking up to her, he pursed his lips and moved backwards toward the door, "I guess…I should be going now. Calleigh…"

Taking in a shaky breath, Calleigh straightened herself and lifted her head slightly, "Goodbye, Horatio."

Horatio stared at her for long moments, unable to concede that this was it. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen and he could feel the pull to make things right. Thrusting his hand into his pocket, he felt the ring and his heart leap to life, this one last effort to grasp hold of her weighing heavily. If she didn't respond to this, he would have truly lost her.

"I know my five minutes are up, Calleigh, but I have one more question for you."

Clenching her jaw as her heart seemed to break more, Calleigh ran a hand through her hair and adverted her eyes for a moment before looking back at him, "What, Horatio?"

Approaching with more determination than he'd felt in his entire life, Horatio slipped the ring out of his pocket and came to rest inches in front of her. Taking her hand, he slid the ring on her finger and asked gently, "Marry me?"

Shocked and confused by his actions, Calleigh's eyes didn't leave his until she finally spoke, "What? Horatio...I don't...marry you? You couldn't come to me when I needed you and you expect me to...to marry you?"

"I expect for you to follow your heart, Calleigh. Despite the mistakes made, the harsh judgment calls, the despair…You know what your heart is really saying. Please, listen to what your heart is trying to tell you, Calleigh."

Her eyes searched his and then she turned from him and went over to the window. Looking out at the building across the street, her mind and heart seemed to fight each other, one wanting to go to him while the other held back the reins and forced reasons not to. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks and her eyes closed as she felt him come up behind her.

Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, Horatio leaned in to whisper into her ear softly, "I've never loved anyone like I've loved you, Calleigh. No one's taken my heart and soul like you have. Listen to what you know is true, Calleigh. Listen to me." Running his lips against her ear, he breathed out, "I will never hurt you again, Calleigh. I promise you…never again. Just give me a chance…give our love a chance."

Her chest tightened and Calleigh's emotions began to get the best of her. It was true, she did still love him, but she'd been hurt and that hurt didn't seem to want to let go. When his arms came around her to hold her steady, Calleigh felt herself leaned back into him, his warmth giving her strength she hadn't had since the day of the crash in the glades.

A small sob left her lips as she tried to stifle it, but she couldn't hold back anymore. Turning in his arms, her head rested against his chest as she cried, "You wouldn't come to me...when...when I needed you. I...I was scared...and you wouldn't come to me..."

"I was a fool," Horatio bit out, angry with himself. She'd suffered needlessly for his mistakes and he would never forgive himself for putting her through that. Forcing down the guilt, he centered on her, giving her as much of himself as he could, "I'm here now, Calleigh, and I'll never leave you again. I want to take away your fears, give you happiness…I just want to love you."

Anchoring herself to him, Calleigh continued to cry until her body began to weaken. The stress of everything took over and her knees buckled under her weight. When he held her tighter to him and then lifted her into his arms, she noticed how much she was shaking, "I...I...need to rest..."

Horatio held her close to him and moved her toward the bed. Bending to turn the covers down, he placed her there gently and then smoothed her hair back away from her face. He could see the concern in her eyes and he shook his head as he caressed her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere, Calleigh. I'll be here when you wake up. Do you need anything?"

Her tremors continued as did her tears and she breathed out in a shaky voice, "D-Dad...get...him..."

Fear coursed through him like a wildfire and he hesitantly moved from her side. Beating on the bathroom door, Horatio all but bellowed, "DUKE! It's Calleigh…Something's wrong!"

Her breathed hitched in her throat as Calleigh tried to calm herself. When her dad emerged from the bathroom, her adrenaline seemed to kick in more, "D-Dad..."

In an instant, Kenwall was out of the bathroom and at her side, taking in the scene. Without another thought, he went to her bag and pulled out the anxiety pills and approached, "Horatio, get a cup of water. She's having an anxiety attack." Settling with her in his arms, he attempted to calm her, "Calleigh…it's alright, it's okay, sweetie. You gotta calm down, okay?"

Nodding slightly, Calleigh opened her mouth as her dad placed the pill into her mouth and then took the cup from Horatio. When he placed it to her lips, she drank what she could, washing the pill down. Looking towards Horatio, she continued to cry, "I...I'm sorry..."

Horatio watched with a certain amount of guilt running through him, knowing that he'd put her in this state. Garnering the okay to approach from her father, Horatio sat next to her and took her hand, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Calleigh. I put you here, but…I want to help. I want to take this from you."

Holding onto his hand the best she could, her eyes closed as she nodded and the opened them again. Several moment passed before Calleigh felt herself stating to tire, her eye lids opening and closing as she tried to fight falling asleep. When she could do so no more and they closed for the last time, she mumbled, "Don't...go."

"I won't." Even as she slipped into a slumber, Horatio held on to her hand the worry set deep in his eyes. She was exhausted and prone to worry herself, all because of his decisions. Squeezing her hand, he continued to look at her as he spoke, "I'm going to get a room here tonight, would you mind if she stayed with me, Duke?"

Looking to the other man, Duke then looked back down at his daughter as she slept in his arms and shook his head, "No, you stay here with her, Horatio. She doesn't need to be moved. I've got some friends here that live close by that I can stay with."

Grateful for his understanding, Horatio exhaled lightly and promised, "I'm going to take care of her. I'll make sure she eats when she wakes up." Pausing for a second to think, Horatio asked, "Is there anything else I should know, to help her?"

Carefully moving Calleigh onto the pillow, Duke got up and then covered his daughter with the covers, "She needs all the rest she can get, Horatio. She also doesn't need to be getting upset and worrying herself. The calmer she is the better off her and the baby are."

Taking in all the information, Horatio looked to him and allowed a small smile, "Thanks, Duke. I don't know what I would've done without you to help us along." Averting his eyes back to Calleigh, he frowned, "I guess, we…rest. I'll give you a call if something happens."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Duke continued to watch his daughter and then looked to Horatio, "I'll go get her something to eat for when she wakes up. You want anything? I'm just going to the Bistro across the street from here. Calleigh was wanting to eat there."

"I'd appreciate it, Duke." Horatio watched as Duke got himself together and moved for the door, glancing back at them a smile of content coming over him. In that gaze, he could see relief and a small hint of happiness at knowing that his daughter was going to be cared for.

* * *

Sitting in the chair beside her, Horatio stared out into the darkness, the sounds of New Orleans meeting his ear. Having opened the window earlier, he could take in the atmosphere of the city without having to be in the thick of it all, instead, keeping a watchful eye on her as she slumbered. The wait was long, but if she was getting what she needed, Horatio didn't mind it in the least bit. He had a lot to atone for, and he was going to start by being there for her in any capacity.

The silence mocked him however, he longed to hear her voice, to assure himself that she was still here and not turning away from him. He'd come so close to losing her, that now he could easily see himself anchoring to her. Turning to her, he smiled warmly and moved a stray strand out of her eyes, content to stay in this peace for however long it was required.

A faint, yet familiar aroma met Calleigh's nostrils and she stirred slightly in the bed. Visions of Horatio seemed to overtake her dreams, the sound of his voice lulling her and the smell of his cologne letting her know he was close. Car horns and laughter interrupted her dreams of him and Calleigh stirred more, her body turning on the bed and her eyes beginning to flutter. When they opened, her vision was met with him sitting their in the chair beside the bed, watching her.

Blinking slowly, she mumbled, "Am I dreaming?"

Aware of her awakening, Horatio squeezed her hand and smiled as he shook his head slightly, "No, you're not dreaming." Stroking her hair back more, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied softly as she continued to watch him. Feeling his hand holding hers, she squeezed his slightly, "You stayed."

"I'm not keen to making the same mistake twice." Chuckling softly, he licked his lips and centered his gaze on hers, grateful to see them open, "I said that I would never leave you again, and I won't." Leaning in he whispered gently, "You're stuck with me for life."

Closing her eyes as his breath hit her ear, her head nodded slightly and then reopened her eyes to see his staring back at her. When his free hand caressed her cheek, she sighed, "We still have a lot to talk about, Horatio."

Conceding to that much, Horatio nodded, "I understand, and I'm willing to do the work necessary to keep us together, Calleigh. I don't want to lose you again." Glancing to the ring on her finger, he then asked, "You didn't give me an answer to my question, Calleigh?"

Unsure what she wanted to do still, Calleigh dropped her eyes down to the bed sheet, "I know. I...I need some time to think about things, Horatio. A lot's happened between us."

"I understand." For a moment, Horatio allowed the silence to settle and exhaled heavily, "Okay…well, are you hungry?"

"Yeah...I need to eat," she replied as she slowly sat up in the bed. Looking around, she then rubbed her eyes and yawned, "W-Where's...dad?"

Allowing her room to maneuver, Horatio stood and scratched his head, hopeful that she wouldn't be upset at the new arrangements. He'd seen directly what fury she was capable of and he wasn't ready to experience that again. Still, he answered her truthfully.

"He, ah…he went to stay with some friends. I told him that I was sticking around, and he suggested the new arrangements."

"He what?" Calleigh asked, her voice raising some as she dangled her legs off the bed. "You two planned all this out didn't ya?"

Standing back more, Horatio shook his head, "No, we didn't have anything planned out, Calleigh. I came to show you that I want you in my life, I came to tell you that I love you. Your father was actually against it, he gave me a time limit. If I couldn't get you to understand how much you mean to me, I was done. He wasn't going to stand for you being upset anymore."

Running a hand through her hair, her frustrations over the entire situation fueled her to get up and she headed for the bathroom, "Excuse me for a minute, Horatio." Going in, she closed and locked the door and then moved to the sink. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see the exhaustion from the day in her eyes. Turning on the cold water, she cupped her hands under the stream and bent down. Wetting her face a few times she then reached for the towel to dry herself and released a long sigh.

Left to his own devices, Horatio listened to the ambient sounds of the crowd below them, the natural rhythm of the atmosphere reaching him. Under other circumstances, he would've joined the revelry, but at the moment, his relationship with Calleigh presented more of a priority than his own pleasure. Even though she was frustrated, he was going to stand by her or give her the space she needed to be able to move through this.

An exuberant amount of time had passed and Horatio furrowed his brow and got up, heading for the door. Trying the knob, he then knocked lightly on the door and asked, "Calleigh, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Finishing up in the bathroom, Calleigh flushed the toilet and then washed her hands, calling out to him, "I'll be right out." Looking at herself in the mirror, she ran her hands through her messy hair and then went to the door. Unlocking and opening it, she found him standing there, "Sorry."

"It's alright, Calleigh. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Side stepping as she came out, he watched as she sat back down on the bed and stared out, wondering where her thoughts were. It was essential that he know exactly how to approach this so he wouldn't make another mistake. First things first, however, he had to get her something to eat.

"So…Calleigh, what would you like to eat?"

Shrugging some, she finally looked over at him, "I don't know. Dad and I were supposed to go across the street to eat. They're probably closed by now though."

"Would you like to go somewhere else then? I'm a new comer here, you're going to have to guide me." Attempting a smile, he added, "This is the time to show off your stuff."

Seeing he was trying, Calleigh took in a deep breath and walked over to the window. Looking down the street, she saw a few places open and then turned back to him, "You don't mind food from a hole in the wall joint do you?"

His smile grew and he stared out into the dense night, the aromas of the food wafting up to him. His stomach revolted and he pursed his lips, "At this point, I'm hard pressed to care if the food came out of a can. Where ever you lead me, I'll go."

"It's nothing special...but it's close to here," Calleigh replied softly and moved from the window. Getting her purse and the room key, she slipped on her shoes looked back to him, "Ready?"

"I am," he answered confidently. This was just the first step to reconciliation, and he was willing to make every step count. The tension followed them out of the door however, and after he locked the door, he looked to her wondering how to just be around her. He didn't want to make presumptions as to where she was in dealing with all this, but at the same time, he wanted to feel a connection to her. Taking a chance, he slipped his hand within hers and started to walk.

Letting him take her hand, Calleigh followed him down the hallway towards the elevator. Granted her body was still weak from her anxiety attack earlier in the afternoon, but, she was determined not to let him see her as being weak. When they reached the elevator, he pressed the button and she looked up at the numbers, "How long are you staying, Horatio?"

Not having given much thought to that, he answered slowly, "As long as it takes, Calleigh. This is more important to me. I'm needed here."

"So...you finished whatever it was you were doing with that guy that kidnapped you?" Calleigh asked with a slight hint of sarcasm to her voice.

Hearing the edge to her voice, Horatio treaded lightly, "No, the investigation is ongoing, but he understands. He actually was for me coming here to talk to you. Arturo's not a bad guy, Calleigh, he just came upon some misfortune."

"I'm sure..." she replied softly. When the door slid open, she let go of his hand and stepped into the elevator, "Remind me to take my vitamins when we get our drinks please."

Struck by her sudden cold demeanor, Horatio remained quiet and followed, watching as she moved to the corner of the elevator. Depressing the button he waited for the door to slide close before turning to her, his eyes gazing at her longingly. He thirsted for knowledge on how to reach her, but was hesitant to jump start something.

Deciding to take the risk, Horatio asked, "Is there something troubling you, Calleigh? You…seem a bit on edge."

Looking over at him and raising a brow, Calleigh leaned back against the wall, "Well, if the investigation is ongoing, that means you're still involved...so I ask again, Horatio...how long are you staying?"

Pressed with her question, Horatio rubbed his eyes, already knowing the outcome of his answer, "I thought two days would be enough, but I see there's more to be done here, and I'm willing to do it. I won't go back until I know that we're okay." Moving closer to her, he noticed as she moved slightly and sighed, "Calleigh, I'm trying."

"You should have just stayed there then," Calleigh replied as she stared at the floor. When the door slid open, she pushed off the wall, "I'll call my dad when I get back to the room...you can go back to your friend tonight."

Reaching to grab her arm, Horatio pulled her back in and forced her to look upon him, "Calleigh, stop! I want this to work between us, don't shut me out because I want to help."

Cocking her brow at him, Calleigh growled, "Oh, but it's okay for you to shut me out, right?"

"I'm not shutting you out, Calleigh! I'm including you in everything that I do, I'm trying to do what I can to keep us together." Releasing her fully, he bit out, "I've wracked my brain to figure this out, how to keep you and still remain true to my word. Is it wrong to have that?" Horatio was unsure of how many people were watching but he didn't care. He only cared that Calleigh was again trying to force him away.

"Why did you even bother coming here if you were gonna leave again? Huh? You think you can just walk right in, hand me flowers, a ring, and think everything is gonna go back to how it was? I fucking begged you to come back to me that day, Horatio and you all but blew me off!" Calleigh seethed as she stared up at him.

"Even if I was finished with the investigation, would you have done this if it were something else work related? Every time that I had a long day at work and you wanted me to come home, would you fly off the handle at that? If that's the case, Calleigh, then I quit." The quiet fury was racing through his veins and he tapped his belt almost relentlessly, "I quit CSI. If it means that I lose you, I won't go back."

Blowing out a tuft a air, Calleigh ran a shaky hand through her hair, "You don't get it do you, Horatio? You know, we can argue about this all day...but you're still not gonna see the point are you?" Taking off the ring, Calleigh threw it at him and moved out the elevator, "I'm done."

Shocked at her sudden move, Horatio watched powerlessly as she walked away from the elevator. As the door closed slowly, he peered down at the ring on the floor and exhaled wearily. Bending to pick it up, he turned it over in his hand realizing that all his attempts to keep them together had been for nothing.

As the elevator ascended, Horatio made the decision that he supposed he was fated to make. When he was done in Arkansas, a new life would greet him, the question was, could he live this new life without her?

* * *

Sitting in the chair next to the window, Calleigh gazed out over the city in the early morning hours. After having gotten her something to eat, she'd returned to the room and sat up most of the night, thinking about the fight she and Horatio had, but, the more she thought about it the madder she got...with herself. He'd come to her to work things out and she'd pushed him away, and now, he was gone.

The sound of the door opening pulled her attention and she looked to find her father walking in with his bag. Taking in a deep breath, she turned back towards the window, "Welcome back, dad."

Placing his bag down, Kenwall approached Calleigh carefully. Even though he'd already talked to Horatio and gotten most of the story, there was still a predicament at hand. It was now upon him to get his daughter to understand what she'd done. Coming to rest next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, trying to choose his words carefully, hoping to reach her without tapping into the well of frustration that was bubbling within him.

"Thanks, Lambchop," he said softly. Taking a look out the window, he sighed heavily, "So, Horatio's gone, I take it?"

Keeping her gaze out on the city, Calleigh released a deep breath, "Yeah...it's probably for the best anyways."

Crinkling his brow, Kenwall looked to her, "How exactly is this for the best, Calleigh? Horatio's gone, you're heartbroken, and your child is without a father. That's not what I would call for the best." Staving her rebuke, he put up a hand and continued firmly, "Now, I love you Calleigh, there's no question about that, and I only want to see the best for you, but what exactly do you want from Horatio? He came to you, to try and salvage what you had, and you pushed him away. What do you want him to do, to say to make things okay with you again?"

Thinking about his question, Calleigh shook her head and lowered her eyes. She'd been asking herself the same question all night, and she sighed, "I...I don't know, dad. I just..." Getting up, she moved away from him and ran both hands through her hair, "I don't even know why I flew off at him like I did last night."

"You've pushed him away out of fear, Calleigh. You don't know what's to be expected of this pregnancy, but at the same token, you have to learn how to trust. Trust Horatio to be there when you truly need him. Would you have done the same thing if he were out on a scene?"

"No...but he would have at least been home that night or the following morning when I took the pregnancy test," Calleigh replied as she sat down heavily on the bed. "But dad, he's not on the job...he's was with the man that kidnapped him and another woman."

Kenwall joined her and took her hand into his, "Calleigh, if there's anything that I know about Lieutenant Caine, it's that he never does anything without a reason. If he stayed with this man, even in light of finding out about the pregnancy, there was a reason, a very good reason." Slipping his finger under her chin, he turned her face toward him and smiled, "You are my Lambchop, but…you can be stubborn. There are times where you did things despite what others thought. You did them because you felt it was right. That's what I think is going on here."

Really listening to his words, Calleigh finally realized that Horatio was doing what he felt was right and that she had been being selfish by wanting him to only be there for her, and no one else. Dropping her eyes, her chin trembled and she looked back at her dad as tears began to fill her eyes, "I really screwed everything up didn't I, dad?"

Reaching to wipe her tears away, Kenwall shook his head, "No, nothing is considered permanent, Calleigh, but he needs to hear it from you. He needs to hear that you love him, that you want him in your life, and your child's life." Getting up, he pulled his cell out and handed it to her, "You have the chance to fix this, Calleigh. Do it."

Her line of sight gravitated to the phone in his hand and Calleigh slowly reached for it. Looking back up at him once she took it in hand, she swallowed, her voice coming out soft, "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, Calleigh." Standing, he exhaled and smirked, "I'll give you some time and privacy. Maybe when I come back, we can go out for breakfast?"

Nodding, Calleigh took in a breath and released it before speaking, "Yeah...I'd like that a lot."

"Good, I'll make myself scarce then. I'll be back soon." Moving to the door, he turned and smiled reassuringly, "You're doing the right thing, Calleigh."

"I hope so, dad." Watching as he left out the room, Calleigh looked back down at the phone in her hands and stared at it for long moments. The sound of a car horn from outside broke her gaze and she got up and went back to her chair at the window. Taking a seat and putting her feet up on the window frame, she slowly opened the phone and pulled up his phone book. Looking through the numbers, she came to Horatio's and paused for a few seconds. Closing her eyes, she pressed send and hesitantly placed the phone to her ear.

Staring out into the streets of New Orleans, Horatio contemplated on his next move. Overnight, he talked to Arturo and told him that he would need another day before he'd return and apologized profusely. As always, Arturo had been the model of understanding and begged him to stay until things were worked out. Chuckling mirthlessly at the thought now, Horatio grimaced when he thought about the previous night. They seemed to be on track to reconnecting, but with her rejecting him, he wasn't sure that it would ever work out again.

Reaching to close the window, he heard the faint sound of his phone and searched the room with his eyes. The contraption glowed in the dimness of the room, the sun not quite reaching beyond his window. Moving over to it, he recognized the number instantly and exhaled, rubbing his eyes as he answered, "Duke…I said I'd be fine…"

The sound of his defeated voice caught Calleigh off guard and she took in a quick breath. Pulling the phone from her hear to hang up, she bite her lip and placed it back, speaking in almost a whisper, "Horatio..."

Stunned speechless, Horatio's heart came to life and he stared out into the now burgeoning streets of New Orleans, struggling to process. The last voice he thought he would hear would be hers. Finally gaining the ability to speak, Horatio answered, "Calleigh…Uh…are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Wiping at the tears that were now streaming down her face, Calleigh shook her head, "Yes...No...I mean..." Taking in a breath and releasing it, she tried again, "I...I was wrong, Horatio...I was wrong about us."

Gripping the phone, Horatio crinkled his brow, "Calleigh…are you sure? I mean, you were pretty straightforward as to how you thought of me." The sounds of her tears pained him and he exhaled lightly, "Calleigh, don't cry. Please don't cry…"

Unable to stop her tears from coming, Calleigh closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall next to her, "I was being selfish...and stubborn...and a bitch to you. I'm sorry, Horatio...I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Calleigh. You were reacting to the situation, I don't blame you. I should've been there for you, I realize that now." He battled against his emotions and followed up, "You stood up for what you believed."

"But you were also...I realize that now," she cried as her emotions got the best of her.

He relished the words, but he was also concerned of her welfare. Arching a brow, he moved toward the door, "Calleigh, are you alone?"

Sniffling, she nodded and wiped at her eyes again, "Y-Yes...dad went...o-out...to give me...privacy."

"I'm on my way, Calleigh. Just…remain calm for me, okay?" His heart began to beat frantically and he moved quickly through the room. "I'll be right there, sweetheart."

Hearing him on the other end moving, Calleigh wondered exactly where he was and if he was close to her. Slowly opening her teary eyes, she looked out to see the sun starting to shine over the tops of the buildings, "W-Where...are you?"

"I'm still in New Orleans, Calleigh. I just…I couldn't leave just yet." Closing the door behind him, Horatio made way to the elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive. Pacing in front of the elevator, he could hear the silence and asked, "Calleigh, are you okay?"

Staring out the window, Calleigh took in the morning rays and closed her eyes back, "Yeah...but I...I need you...I've always needed you."

"I'm coming back to you, Calleigh, and this time, I'm staying." Thankfully, the elevator slid open and he entered in smoothly, depressing the button instantly. Now, more than ever, did he feel the need to be with her. He counted the seconds until the contraption started and began to breathe easier, knowing he was only that much closer to her.

Letting his voice lull her, Calleigh began to relax some, her nerves calming slightly. She wasn't sure how long it would take for him to get there to her, but she was determined to stay there and wait for him. His soft words of encouragement to her washed over her like a blanket, as if giving her body and soul a new life. In what seemed like no tie at all, a knock came to the door and Calleigh lifted her head and looked towards it, "Horatio...someone is here..."

"It's me, sweetheart. I'm here." Practically feeling her in his arms, he requested gently, "Let me in, Calleigh."

Getting up slowly, Calleigh went to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. Finding him there, she moved to him, her arms going around his neck as she held onto him,"I'm sorry...Horatio...I...I'm sorry..."

The feeling of her within his arms was nothing short of heaven and his eyes closed slowly, relishing her warmth. He pressed her closer as he whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Calleigh…I'm here now. I'm here and I'm never leaving you."

Anchoring herself to him and burying her face into the side of his neck as she cried, Calleigh let his voice sooth her, not caring who all saw them. Time seemed to come to a halt for them, the need to connect on this level one that she needed. When her crying began to soften, she felt as he pulled from her slightly as she lifted her head to look up at him, "I...I do still love you."

Smoothing her hair away from her eyes, Horatio smiled through his own emotions, "I've always loved you, Calleigh. I've never stopped." Reluctant to let her go, he held her close, "I'm willing to do anything, Calleigh…anything to keep us together."

"I am too," Calleigh replied as she wrapped her arms back around him. The weight of the door behind her made Calleigh pulled away and she began to back up into the room, "Come on in."

Letting her lead him, Horatio couldn't keep his eyes off of her, unsure if he was dreaming or awake. Just mere hours before, she had flung the ring that he'd given her back at him and told him that she was done. Now, she was willing to work things out and willing to allow him back into her heart.

When she turned to him and gave him a small smile, Horatio felt his heart skip a beat, "Calleigh…I…I'm so happy you called. I was pondering a life without you, and I couldn't see it."

"I had time to think about things last night...that and my dad talked to me this morning and I actually listed to him," she replied as she went over and took a seat on the unslept in bed. Taking in a deep breath, she clasped her hands together and looked down at them, "I was being selfish, Horatio. I know...I know how you are with victims, even if things didn't start that way with them, and I let myself become upset and blew it all out of proportion."

Looking back up at him as he approached slowly, she frowned, "I became someone I'm not and never wanted to be."

"But it's understandable, Calleigh. I wasn't there at a time you needed me the most. You were frightened and you didn't quite understand or know why I wouldn't return home." Horatio sighed and shook his head, giving her a faint smile, "After all the time we've spent together, trust is still an issue we deal with." Caressing her cheek, he added, "I'll gladly work on the issues that I have just to have you in my life, Calleigh. This is real for me."

"I want that too, Horatio." Staring into his eyes, Calleigh whispered, "I need you in my life...so does our baby."

At the mention of the baby, Horatio released her hand and placed it on her stomach, a warm smile coming over him. He could practically envision her rounded with his child, and glowing beautifully. Running his hand over her stomach, he spoke quietly, "He or she needs us both, and I'm willing to be there. I'll always be there, Calleigh."

Nodding her understanding, she placed her hand onto his, "And I want us there for you as well."

Content with his position in her life now, Horatio brought her closer to him, encasing her within his arms. Now that he had her, he was intent on not letting her go. Hearing the slight grumbling of her stomach, Horatio chuckled softly in her ear and whispered, "Sounds like someone is hungry. Would you like to accompany me to breakfast?"

A small smile formed and then disappeared as she pulled back from him and looked up, "Uh...I kinda promised dad I'd have breakfast with him. Maybe you could join us?"

"I'd like that a lot. I'm sure your father is going to be a bit surprised at my presence, but even so, he's going to be happy. Throughout this all, the one thing he's wanted for you, Calleigh, is to be safe and happy." Horatio smiled and reached for her chin, "I hope to have all the chances in the world to make you happy."

Calleigh felt her chest tighten at his words and gave him a small smile, "I want you to be happy too, Horatio." Standing up, she smiled as he did the same and moved to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, "I want this to work with us."

"We have each other, Calleigh. This will work." Horatio felt the truth in his words and as he clung to her, he sensed that she felt the truth as well. Parting from her, he gazed into her eyes and smiled, "I…think there's a question you didn't quite answer for me." Reaching for his pocket, he pulled out the ring and brought it before her, "Marry me, Calleigh?"

Biting her lip, her eyes went to the antique looking silver engagement band, and then looked back up at him, "Yes, Horatio...yes."

Slipping the ring on her finger once more, Horatio felt a sense of completeness. The first time he asked her, he could feel the hesitation, now, there was no hesitancy. She'd accepted him back with open arms and this time, he wasn't going to take for granted the love that she had for him.

Clasping her hand within his, he chuckled, "It looks good there."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded and cupped his cheek with her free hand, "And you have good taste in jewelry." Staring up into his eyes, she whispered, "I still love you...I never stopped."

"Good, because I'll never stop loving you, Calleigh." Hard pressed to move from this position, Horatio snickered at the grumbling of his own stomach, "I guess we're going to have a revolt on our hands if we don't go eat. Where did your father say he was going?"

"He didn't. I'll have to call him on his cell. Maybe we can meet him across the street. That's where we were gonna go I think," Calleigh replied softly as she remained in his arms.

Slowly caressing her back, Horatio nodded and smirked, relishing the feel of her still within his embrace. All of his worries and doubts receded at their reconciliation and he couldn't help but smile continually.

Inhaling deeply, he released his breath slowly, "How about I call your father and you freshen up a bit?"

Nodding, Calleigh gave him another small smile, "Okay. I'll just be a few minutes." When he let her go, Calleigh moved to her bag and pulled out a set of clothes and fresh undergarments. Heading to the bathroom, she looked back at him, seeing his smile and one of her own formed. Going in, she closed the door, determined to do everything she could to make it work this time for them.

Watching as she gathered her things and entered into the bathroom, Horatio felt the tension completely leave him, happy that they were now on the same page. Remembering the call he had to make, he dialed his number and waited for the jovial man to pick up.

Sitting across the street from the hotel at one of the sidewalk tables, Duke sipped on is coffee and kept his eyes on the window to there room. After having let Calleigh to call Horatio, he hoped his daughter would make the right decision and see Horatio for the man he really was. When her cell phone that he'd taken began to ring, he smirked and looked at the ID seeing his own number pop up. With a smile he answered, "You get everything sorted out, Lambchop?"

Chuckling softly, Horatio answered, "Yes, Duke, I do believe we've gotten everything sorted out. Before you ask, she's in the bathroom freshening up, she wants to know if you'll meet us at the restaurant across the street."

A bigger smile formed and Duke set his coffee cup down, "Why I think I can do ya one better, Horatio. I'm already there and got a table for us already. How long do y'all think you'll be and I'll order some coffee up for you two."

"We shouldn't be long, probably about five more minutes," Horatio said as he heard the water shut off. Running a slow hand through his hair, he exhaled and rubbed his eyes, "After breakfast, I think we should both rest. I know I didn't get any, and she looks as if she's been up all night."

"Well, sir...I know she didn't sleep in her bed last night. It was the same as when I left," Duke replied and then took a sip of his coffee. Setting it back down, he looked up towards the room, "After we eat, you two rest and then tonight I'm taking you both out to dinner."

"That sounds like a plan." The door opened and Horatio turned to see her stepping out, her hair now damp with a fresh shower. His heart nearly stopped in his chest as she approached, her scent wafting through the air. Almost forgetting that he was on the phone with her father, he shook himself and spoke softly, "Duke…we're…ah…we're on our way."

Chuckling, Duke lifted his hand to get the waitress's attention, "Oh, Horatio. I'll have y'alls coffee waitin'."

"O-okay." Absently hanging up, Horatio kept his eyes on Calleigh as she finally came to rest in front of him. He shook his head and grinned, his brows raising, "If we weren't meeting your father, I'd have to barricade you in this room." Reaching to caress her cheek, he whispered, "Calleigh, you're so beautiful."

Tilting her face into his touch, Calleigh gazed up at him, and whispered, "Thank you...Handsome." When he smiled more, she asked softly, "What did my dad say?"

Trying valiantly to remain focused, Horatio answered, "Ah…he says that after breakfast, we should rest, and then tonight, he's taking us out to dinner." Bringing her close, he settled in the crook of her neck and whispered, "I think we both could use some rest."

Closing her eyes and resting her hands on his shoulders, Calleigh smiled, "It's probably for the best, especially for the baby."

"And don't forget you. You're important in this as well, Calleigh." Running his hands over her shoulders and arms, Horatio could feel the desire creep up. Despite this, he calmed himself and sighed lightly, "I think we need to go. Your Dad is waiting for us."

Pulling back slightly, Calleigh looked up at him, "Horatio...how long are you going to be able to stay? I know you want to get back to your friend to finish helping him."

The smile dwindled and he glanced away from her unsure of how he needed to answer the question. He wanted to get back to Arturo so he could finish this once and for all, but he didn't want to leave Calleigh , especially since they reconnected. Looking back to her, he gazed into her eyes and answered as truthfully as he could, "Calleigh, I want to get this done so that I can come back to you and stay. But…I really want to stay here with you…"

Covering his lips with two fingers to silence him, Calleigh raised her brow, "That wasn't what I asked, Horatio. How long will you be here with me before you need to go back?"

"I told Arturo two more days," he answered slowly, "I really don't want to leave, but…I have to get this done. An innocent man is looking at being punished for something he didn't do. I can't have that."

Nodding, Calleigh lowered her eyes to his chest and smoothed out his shirt, "You have to do what you feel you need to do, Horatio...I understand that." Looking back up at him, she raised her brow and asked, "Can I go with you and help?"

Stunned, Horatio quirked his brow, attempting to read her expression. Her eyes were hopeful, and they shone with a bit of determination, giving him the cue that he may want to consider her request. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he asked, "You…want to help, Calleigh?"

A small smirk formed and Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, why not? There's been times that I've been able to get information that you couldn't. Besides, it's not like I have to get back to Miami anytime soon, remember?"

Contemplating, Horatio's stern expression melted and he nodded, "Okay, you can come, but if you feel the need to sit something out, do it. I won't have you over doing it." All at once, the smile returned and he placed his hand on her stomach, "I'll feel better that you'll be with me."

Giving him her own small smile, Calleigh slipped her arms back up around him, "I promise, I'll take it easy. Besides, the doctors want me resting a few hours a day anyways, so see, I'll be doing what I need to do and helping you some."

"And with any hope this will all be sorted out soon and we can return home." For a split second, Horatio remembered that she'd left the lab and Miami and asked, "You are coming back, aren't you?"

Biting the inside of her lip, Calleigh lowered her eyes as she thought about his question. She'd left Miami behind her to start a new life for herself, and now, she was being asked to return with him. When he spoke her name again, Calleigh blinked and looked back up at him, "I'm going where ever you'll be, Horatio...even if it's Miami."

Seeing the indecisiveness in her eyes, he tilted his head quizzically. He didn't want to start another fight, but he did want to know what she was thinking. "Calleigh…what are your thoughts right now? It's clear that you're having difficulty with this…What is it?"

Sighing, she shook her head and pulled away from him, going to the window and looking out, "It's just...I left to start a new life...but, things have changed since then...I've changed." Turning back and looking at him as he stood in the same place still, she tried to explain, "When I came home, I wasn't planning on going back, Horatio...then again, I didn't think we'd be back together either. The only thing in Miami for me now is you. I walked out on my job, my friends, everything...even you."

"But can you be satisfied with that, Calleigh. Your life in Miami revolved around much more than me. You have friends, your job and even the community…Are you okay with leaving that behind? I don't want you to be somewhere you don't want to be." Hoping to keep the conflict down, he continued softly, "What matters is that you're safe, and happy."

"I'll be happy as long as I'm with you," she replied softly as she walked slowly back to him. When she reached his open arms, she moved to him, wrapping her arms around him, "Think we can talk about this all later? I'm really hungry right now...and I think some food will do us both some good."

Inhaling her scent, Horatio chuckled lightly and nodded, "Yes, I think we've kept your father waiting long enough." Parting from her, he took her hand into his and led her to the door, "And when we're done, we can come back here and rest for a bit."

"Yeah. Last thing I want is to end back up in the hospital again," Calleigh replied as she followed him. Grabbing the key as they passed by the dresser, she tucked it into her pocket and Smiled as he opened the door for her. Going out into the hallway, she took his hand again as they headed to the elevator, "So, where are we going to have to go? You never said where you two were heading."

Their gait was slow, but pleasing and for the first time, Horatio felt relieved. So much of his time was mired in contention and despair, to have a respite from that was a weight lifted. His voice was now devoid of any strain as he answered, "Arturo was working in Wilmot , Arkansas as a field hand when he found his boss dead. His supervisor was the one to find them both and immediately thought that Arturo killed the boss. I happen to believe that Arturo didn't kill his boss."

Listening to him as he told her more, Calleigh turned to him when they reached the elevator and he pressed the button, "Was a murder weapon found? Prints? Anything that points to him?"

"The weapon was found, but no prints were yielded. No one thought to take them, they just naturally assumed that Arturo was the perpetrator. Because it's out of my jurisdiction, I've been flying under the wire, but if I can get evidence that proves doubt in Arturo's guilt, then I'm hoping that the knife will be tested." Waiting for the contraption to open, he looked to Calleigh and sighed, "It's been slow going, but Speed's been helping me out. I had him find out some information on the players involved."

Nodding slightly at the information he'd given her, Calleigh pushed back a strand of her hair and asked, "Who else are we looking at besides his supervisor? And has Tim did a history on him?"

"Yes. Coal Sanderson is the foreman of David Lewis' property. He's had his share of brushes with the law, many of his offenses are assaults. And…he's stringently opposed to immigrants, but doesn't have a problem with using them for labor. He's the main suspect, there were no other suspects involved."

When the doors slid open and they entered, Calleigh waited til the doors closed, "Okay, so, has the local authorities look into this Sanderson guy? I mean, if he's got a record already he should have been on there suspect list."

Horatio shook his head as he depressed the button, "Because Sanderson was sure that Arturo was the one to kill Lewis, they didn't need to look into him. But I've met the guy, Calleigh. He's got that edge, one that needs to be looked at."

Thinking about it all more, Calleigh tilted her head as her attention went to what Horatio was dealing with, "Okay, so, what about Arturo then? Has he ever been arrested or gotten into any trouble...besides kidnapping you and the woman from the plane?"

"Nothing. He's here from Cuba to make a life for his family. He was working in Arkansas to make money to bring them here. Without the work, he won't be able to bring them here. He was just doing what he thought was right."

"Okay, so, how did he end up on that plane then, Horatio?" The door slid open for the lobby and both exited hand in hand, "I mean, if he was there main suspect, why was he on a flight to Cuba?"

Hearing the inquisitive tone, he could tell that Calleigh was warming to the case, but also knew she was going to be relentless in acquiring the information. It was that tenacity that he missed and relished now, hopeful that she would inject some vitality into the stagnant case.

Scratching his brow, he exhaled, "He was fleeing the country. He knew that he couldn't get anyone to listen, so he left to go home, to his family."

"That's not gonna help his case, Horatio." Leaving out the hotel, they waited on traffic to cross the street and she looked up at him, "How involved is Tim in all this?"

"Very little. I just had him do a victimology on David Lewis and pull up a jacket on Sanderson and Arturo. I've only talked to him maybe three times concerning this case." Seeing the concern, Horatio squeezed her hand, "I know the risks, and I'm trying not to take them."

When the traffic cleared, they began to cross the street towards the Bistro, "Well, just promise me you'll be careful, Horatio. With this out of jurisdiction and all, and if Sanderson is as bad as you say he is, things could go sour quickly."

"Believe me, I'm taking every precaution there is. There's no way something like this is going to take you away from me, Calleigh. I've gone too long without you, I won't do that again."

Seeing her dad waving them over, Calleigh gave him a smile and then squeezed Horatio's hand as they made there way over to him, "We can talk more about it later. I don't want dad to worry any, okay?"

"Okay." Once at the table, Horatio smiled widely as his hand drifted down to the small of her back while she engaged her father in small talk. Waiting for them to finish, he slid the chair out for Calleigh and made sure she was okay, shooting a knowing look to Kenwall. If things hadn't worked out, he knew he would've been walking away empty handed.


	22. Chapter 22

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

After hours of driving, Horatio finally pulled into the familiar parking lot of the motel, glancing over to a slumbering Calleigh. For the most part, their trip consisted of sporadic bouts of discussion, the topics ranging from the baby to the case they were both heading into. Horatio could easily say that he enjoyed her company, and her laugh, which made an appearance quite frequently. He was thankful that he was able to reach her and bring her back into his life and keeping him from making the biggest mistake in his life.

Shutting down the engine, he reached to caress her face gently and smirked as she swatted his hand away almost irritably. His heart swelled as her expression eased again, the peace returning to accentuate her beauty. The glow of the pregnancy was beginning to take hold; Horatio couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from the sight of her. His heart seemed to increase it's rate when she licked her lips absently, her eye lids now fluttering softly. The urge to have her within his embrace hit him and he could feel a quiet fire beginning to take root, a fire that only she could take care of.

Watching as she came to, he whispered softly, "We're here, sweetheart. I was going to see about getting us a room. I've called Arturo already and let him know the changes." It was quick thinking on Horatio's part to offer the second room, knowing that Calleigh would probably be reticent to share a room with a stranger, and even more so, giving both him and Calleigh the privacy that they would need.

"Are you okay, Calleigh? Do you need anything?"

Blinking slowly as she let her eyes adjust to the light from the street lamps, Calleigh shifted some and turned to him more. Feeling her stomach rumble some, she nodded, "Is there anyplace close that's open so I can get somethin' to eat?"

"There's a diner down the street. I'll get us settled in and order something." Reaching for her hand, he smirked, "While we wait for the food, you can freshen up. I'll have to go and talk to Arturo."

"Okay." Gazing at him, her head rested back on the headrest and she gave him a small smile, "Just promise me you aren't gonna work all night, okay. I know you and how you work."

Unable to hide the smile, Horatio nodded, "I promise, I won't be all night. I think Arturo will understand." Opening the door, he looked to her and then the office, "I'll be right back, okay? Maybe before you settle in for the night, I could introduce you to Arturo, that is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Reaching for her purse, she pulled out her cell phone and looked back at him, "I'm gonna let dad know we made it here okay. Oh...and can you see if they can give you a few extra towels while you're in there? I wanna wash my hair tonight."

"Tell him I said hi," Horatio remarked as he got out. Turning to her, he gave her a wink and a smile as he leaned back into the car, "I'll be right back." Closing the door, he made his way to the office and opened the door widely, acknowledging the clerk with a warm grin. Coming to rest at the desk, he nodded, "How are you doing Merrill? Things going okay?"

Getting up, Merrill walked over to the desk and smiled, "Yes they are Mr. Caine and welcome back. What can I do for you tonight? You're all paid up on the room 'til the end of the week already."

"Things are just fine, Merrill. I was wondering," Horatio paused slightly as he rested his arms on the counter, "if you had any vacancies? I need to get another room."

Smirking some, Merrill raised a brow and pulled out her book, "What's the matter? Your roomie snore too loud or something?"

"Ah…no. Actually, I have another companion who would like a private room," Horatio answered as he reached for his wallet.

"Okay," Merrill chuckled as she looked in her book. Finding a room, she turned and pulled the key for it and placed it on the counter, "Room 113, right next to the other room, Mr. Caine."

Placing the money on the counter, Horatio then took the key in hand and responded warmly, "Thanks, Merrill. Oh, before I forget, can I get some extra towels?"

Placing the cash into the register, she closed it and looked to him, "Sure thing." Going into the back office, she then came back with four extra towels and handed them to Horatio, "There you go. Just let me know if ya need anything else, Mr. Caine."

Taking the towels in hand, Horatio nodded, "I will, Merrill. Thanks." Leaving the office, Horatio went back to the car, holding the key up just as she looked to him. Coming to rest at the door, he opened it and took her hand, helping her up, "The room's right next to Arturo's, I'll get you settled in and order the food and then check in with Arturo." Taking in her weary expression, Horatio asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just hungry and tired, that's all. Dad was glad we made it okay though. He said if we need anything to let him know and he'll get right up here," Calleigh replied as she got out and closed the door behind her. Watching as he got there bags, she smiled and held out her hand to him, "Give me the towels and key at least, Horatio."

"You can have the keys, that way you can open the door. I've got everything else." He watched as she reluctantly took the keys out of his hand and then moved toward the door of the room . Gathering the bags, Horatio set to follow her, pausing as she unlocked the door. When she got the door open, Horatio entered and placed the bags on the bed as well as the towels. Taking notice that she was perusing the room, he cleared his throat, "It's not four star, but it's what we need to finish this. I'll do anything I can to make it accommodating."

Turning to him, Calleigh gave him a small smile and set the key onto the old dresser, "Horatio, I don't need four star accommodations. This will be fine." Going over to him, she moved into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, "We're together, that's all I wanted."

"It's all I need," Horatio responded lovingly. Her touch suffused warmth deeply within him and he found it hard to break from her. As his eyes slid shut, he rationalized that Arturo could wait a few more minutes, "I'm glad you're here, Calleigh."

Resting her head against his chest, Calleigh could hear the beating of his heart, the sound relaxing her more. Closing her eyes, she purred, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

For a moment, Horatio was content to stay like that, loving the connection that was being rebuilt between them. It had been a hard road to travel to get back to her; he wasn't going to waste any time focusing on the past. He was going to learn how to take time and center on their needs together.

The sounds of her hunger rose again and he snickered, "I think that I should go and place the order. The quicker I can get that done, the quicker I can come back to you."

Smiling, Calleigh lifted her head from him and looked up into his eyes, "Well, while you do that I'll get us unpacked then." When her stomach growled again, they both laughed and she sighed, "I'm craving a cheeseburger with the works...extra pickle and onion...no tomato, fries with lots of ketchup and a Coke or Pepsi."

Making a mental note, Horatio gave her a peck on the cheek and smirked, "I won't forget any of that." Gesturing to the bags, he frowned, "You can leave them, Calleigh. I just want you to relax for now. I'll probably just let Arturo know that we're back."

"Horatio, it'll only take me a few minutes to unpack them. Then I promise, I'll rest. I need to move around some after that drive anyways," she replied softly as her right hand stroked up and down his lower back.

Relishing her touch, Horatio chuckled lowly and looked to her, "Keep touching me like that and nothing will get done. It's been so long, Calleigh…"

Placing the fingers of her left hand to his lips, she smiled and raised her brow, "Go get us dinner...then we'll go from there, Handsome. Our baby needs to eat."

Horatio kissed her fingers and then took her hand into his and laughed softly, "Yes…ma'am. I won't be long, okay?" Fighting his desires to stay within her embrace, Horatio stood away and went to the phone, dialing the number from memory. As he placed the order, he heard her enter into the bathroom. Hanging up, he called out, "Calleigh, the food's going to take about ten minutes. I'm going over to see Arturo, okay?"

Turning on the shower, Calleigh slipped off her shirt and called back out to him, "Alright. I'm gonna shower really quick and then put our stuff up."

The thought of her in the shower caused shivers to run down his spine and he had to force himself to the door. Pushing through, he stepped outside and took a deep breath before making his way to Arturo's door. His heart calmed to a normal rate as he knocked on the door and waited for the younger man to answer.

Turning down the TV some, Arturo looked towards the door when he heard a knock on it and slowly got up. Making his way quietly to it, he looked out the pep hole seeing it was Horatio and quickly unlocked it. Opening it, he smiled at the older man and extended his hand to him, "Horatio...you are back." Looking behind him, his brow furrowed, "Where is your woman? Did she not come with you?"

Horatio took Arturo's hand and shook it firmly as he entered, chuckling lightly, "She's in the other room, freshening up a bit. I called in dinner from the diner, I just wanted to check in on you and see how things were going for you."

"Good, good." Closing the door behind him, Arturo slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "I've been reading a lot...and I talked to my Guadalupe. She and my son are doing well...and I sent them a little money. Merrill let me fix a few things around here for her...she paid me cash. Under the table she call it."

"So you've been busy, that's good," Horatio answered as he took a seat. He could tell that Arturo was at peace now, even if the investigation wasn't over, things were going well for him. Renewing his determination to finish this for him, Horatio nodded and gestured for Arturo to sit. Smiling, his brows raised, "Well, we've lost a couple of days, Arturo, but now that I'm back, we'll get back to it tomorrow. Calleigh says that she wants to help as well, so you'll be meeting her tomorrow."

Sitting down in the other chair, Arturo folded his hands on the table and tilted his head some, "Horatio, Sanderson, he's a bad man. Is it wise that she helps? I would feel very terrible if something happened to her because of me."

Horatio considered this and narrowed his brow, "Sanderson is a bad man, but Calleigh is tough. Even with that said, she won't be anywhere around him. She's just going to help me gather information. She's good at what she does, and she's not going to let anyone get the slip on her."

Rationalizing that Horatio knew what he was doing, Arturo sat back and nodded slightly then lifted his brow, "I trust you, Horatio. You do what you feel needs to happen." Pointing to him, he nodded, "You and her are happy again?"

"Yes, we are, Arturo. Granted, there are things still to work out, we are…better." Horatio laughed to himself lightly and then shook his head, "I did what I had to do to get her back in my life, Arturo. I did what I needed to do."

"Good." Pointing his finger upwards he smiled, "The man above always there to help guide you...he guided you to her."

"He and I had a long conversation," Horatio answered, matching his smile, "and well, the road is still there to travel, we just have to travel it. I have you to thank, Arturo. You never let me give up on the idea of getting Calleigh back."

Shaking his head and grinning, Arturo sighed, "No thanks needed, my friend. I saw the love you had for her in your eyes when you talk about her. It was in you, I just convinced you you still had it there...that's all."

"I'll never be able to repay you for…everything." Horatio exhaled lightly and his expression changed, his thoughts now shifting to the investigation. He'd been out of the loop for several days, but it was imperative to hit the ground running. Clasping his hands together, Horatio averted his eyes, "Tomorrow, I'm going to call my contact in Miami and see if we can get somewhere with the murder weapon. If we can prove that you didn't handle the weapon, then it will go a long way to proving your innocence."

Leaning forward onto the table, Arturo furrowed his brow, "Will I be able to help, Horatio? I wanna help."

Understanding how Arturo felt, Horatio pursed his lips and shook his head, his expression now tightening. As much as he would've welcomed the help, Arturo was still considered at large, and if he was seen, he could be taken into custody, something that would make this situation far much worse.

"Arturo, I know you want to help, and I could definitely use it, but…you fled. If anyone sees you, you can be arrested and put in jail. I'm trying to keep you out of jail, my friend." Seeing how hard Arturo was taking this, Horatio offered, "Rest in the knowledge that I'm doing what I can, Arturo. You're not going to pay for another man's wrongdoing."

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Arturo sat back and nodded slightly as he lowered his eyes. Thinking about everything the red head had done so far, Arturo looked back up at him, "I will stay here then, Horatio. But...at night...when it's dark, I can help. No one will see me then."

The determination was apparent in Arturo's voice, and Horatio nodded, "As long as you stay out of sight, Arturo." Glancing at his watch, Horatio stood and started for the door, "Dinner's almost ready, I'll give you a call before I come over tomorrow. I'll introduce you to Calleigh."

Standing with him, Arturo followed him to the door, "Okay, Horatio. Tell...Calleigh...I look forward to meeting her. Get some rest to, Horatio."

"I'll tell her," Horatio answered with a slight wave. Saying his goodbyes, Horatio heard the door close behind him and then glanced toward the room, wondering if she were finished with her shower yet. Deciding to go ahead and pick up their dinner, Horatio went to the car and got in, heading for the diner. Thankful that it took only minutes for the dinner, Horatio returned back to the motel, his thoughts already in the room with her.

Grabbing everything, Horatio got out of the car and approached the door, surprised to see it opening. Her appearance at the door pulled a smile from him and he couldn't help but chuckle as he passed by her, giving her a small peck on her cheek, "You must really be hungry."

Smiling, Calleigh closed the door and placed her hand onto her stomach as she went over to the table, "We are very hungry. I never knew being pregnant would have me wanting to eat just about all the time."

Placing the food on the table, Horatio laughed and shook his head, "You're eating for two now, it's going to have an affect on you." Moving away from her seat, he gestured to the food that was laid out, "I think I have everything correct."

Looking at it all, she smiled and moved over to him, her hands wrapping around him, "It looks perfect, Handsome...thank you." Getting up on her tip toes, she gave him a chaste kiss and then let him go. Taking a seat, she took in a deep breath, the aroma filling her nostrils and then reached for a fry, "I'm gonna be as big as a cow by the time the baby is born."

Arching a brow, Horatio took a seat and watched her begin to eat, "Well, I know a few things that can help with losing the baby weight." Catching her expression, he shrugged, "What, it's a proven fact that sex burns calories."

"So does diet and exercise," she smirked and then took a bite of a fry. Reaching for her soda, she opened the wrapper on the straw and stuck it in the lid, "At least I can continue to do some exercise while I'm pregnant. Last thing I want is to end up as big as my mom was after she had my brother."

"Even if you are, I'll still love you," he responded as he reached for her fry. Taking a bite, he looked to her, "I don't know what you're worried about, you've eaten pretty healthily before, and you have a body to die for. Your metabolism is fantastic."

"I know. But, you have to understand, I've never been heavy before, so this will all be new to me. Plus, I'll have to get all new clothes cause mines not gonna fit once the baby starts showing," she replied as she picked up her burger. Licking some ketchup off her finger, she chuckled, "Wonder how bad the cravings will get."

In awe of her, Horatio smirked and continued to watch her, "Whatever you need, be it new clothes, or pickles and ice cream, you'll have it." Coming to her side, he pulled the chair out slightly and knelt placing his hand there, "You two are the most important thing in my life now. Nothing comes before you."

Setting her burger down, Calleigh smiled as she looked down into his eyes and whispered, "And you are important to the both of us, Handsome." Slowly, she lowered her head to him, pausing just a mere inch from his lips before a smiled formed again and she closed the distance, her lips gently caressing his for the first time since they'd been back together.

Relishing the feel of her lips on his, Horatio applied the slightest pressure and inched closer to her, pulling her closer. A hunger had been tapped and he couldn't help himself as he groaned into the kiss, running his tongue against her lips. He hoped that she would open up to him, and was rewarded with her lips parting invitingly.

Lifting a hand and running it over his neck and down to his shoulder, her other ran through his soft copper stands as her lips parted for him and allowed him entry. Their tongues met and slowly moved over the other. Even with the growling of her stomach, Calleigh stayed in the moment with him, both reconnecting on a different level once again.

Hearing the growling in her stomach, Horatio reluctantly broke the kiss even as she strove to keep them together. Speaking in between her kisses, he frowned, "Calleigh…you…have…to…eat. We can…finish…this…later."

Knowing he was right and that she did need to get some food in her for the baby, Calleigh reluctantly parted from him, both gazing at the other. Tilting her head a little she whispered, "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Running his fingers through her hair, Horatio smirked deviously, "I'm hoping that you do." Releasing her fully, he gestured to the plate, "Now, eat. The sooner you do so, the sooner we can attend to…other things."

Another smile formed and Calleigh watched as he got up and took a seat in his own chair. Picking up her burger once more, she took a bite and watched as he began to eat his food as well. Reaching for a napkin, she wiped her mouth and swallowed before speaking, "You talk with Arturo yet?"

Taking bite of his own hamburger, Horatio nodded and swallowed hard, "Yes. I told him that we'd start back in tomorrow. He was more concerned about you helping. Sanderson isn't the nicest person."

Smirking, Calleigh popped a fry in her mouth and reached for her drink, raising a brow, "I've faced much more dangerous men then Sanderson."

"That may be true, Calleigh, but still, it's wise to exercise caution." Horatio watched her expression and sighed heavily, "We never underestimate, Calleigh. I've had the chance to meet and talk with Sanderson, he's a piece of work."

"Maybe, but, you know my charming ways, maybe I could get closer and find out more," Calleigh commented and then looked over at him, seeing his expression. Sighing, she raised her brow, "Not close in that way, Horatio."

"I sure hope not. I would hate to have to face charges in Arkansas." Horatio chuckled and wiped his lips with the napkin and sat back, centering on her. He knew she possessed ways of getting information, her southern charms working over any obstacle. He was uneasy about placing her in situations, especially now that she was pregnant. If anything, he wanted her to do only the bare minimal to keep her out of harms way.

After finishing there dinner and Horatio now in the shower, Calleigh turned down the bed for them and crawled in between the sheets. Releasing a long deep breath, she placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it as she smiled. To know she had a life growing inside her and that she wouldn't be alone now filled her heart with a happiness that she had never knew she could have. She'd do anything to keep both her child and Horatio safe, both meaning more to her then her own life.

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled her from her thoughts and she smiled as Horatio came out wearing only a pair of sleep pants. Watching as he put his clothes with hers so they could be washed, she smiled as he came to her, "Feel better, Handsome?"

Slipping into bed beside her, Horatio settled and brought his arm around her, bringing her closer. The coolness of the sheets contrasted greatly with her warmth, and Horatio felt content just being near her. The weeks that he'd spent without her were hell, and now that he had her back, he was going to spend every second letting her know how important she was to him.

Turning to her more, he smiled as he moved a stray hair out of her eyes, "Now, I do. The shower was nice, but this…this is much better."

"I agree," she whispered as she gazed at him. Letting her fingers play in the light dusting of hair on his chest, Calleigh leaned to him, giving him a kiss first. When they parted, she smiled, "What time do we need to be up tomorrow morning?"

"I didn't give him a specific time, but I think nine or ten would do." The feel of her touch on his skin ignited a fire deep within him and he smirked, "Why do you ask?"

Slipping her left leg over his, Calleigh blinked slowly and purred, "Just curious. I wouldn't want you late if you needed to do something in the morning."

Feeling her leg moving over his slowly, Horatio laughed lightly and stroked her bare shoulders with his fingertips, "Believe me, I have nothing pertinent until later in the morning." Closing his eyes, he exhaled lightly, feeling the need rising from deep within. He didn't know how far she was willing to take this at the moment, but he wasn't going to waste an opportunity.

Leaning in, he kissed her lips gently and whispered, "What are you thinking?"

Moving her hand from his chest to his jaw and tracing her fingers down to his chin, she lifted her brow, "How much I missed being in your arms at night...how much I missed us."

"I feel the same way, Calleigh. Those nights without you…it was like I was living in some alternate reality. It wasn't real." Lifting her chin slightly, he stared into her eyes and smiled warmly, "I would remember what we had…and our roles, and I would miss you even more."

"You're not alone anymore," she whispered softly as she continued to look into his eyes. "I'm here...and I'm not leaving again."

"Good," he answered back as his fingers moved to her shoulder. Caressing it, he then traced a soft line down to the hem of her sleep shirt and slipped his hand under it, tracing little circles on her skin. His heart bloomed to be near her, and his arousal grew with every touch of her hand. He couldn't help himself as he reached up to cup her breast, kneading it gently as he closed his eyes, "Calleigh…I need you."

A small moan fell from Calleigh's lips as she let his hand continue, her body tingling under his touch. Licking her lips, her leg continued to move up and down his, her eyes closing at the contact, "Need you too..."

Hearing the obvious need in her voice, Horatio pulled at the nightshirt wanting to rid her body of it as soon as humanly possible. Bringing it above her head, he then slipped it off of her and tossed it to the floor, focusing on the heat that now wafted from her exposed body. Sighing with content at the sight of her body, Horatio ran his hands over her breasts before cupping them gently, bringing his lips to her ear, "Permission to please you, Mistress…"

Biting her lip and opening her eyes to mere slits, Calleigh ran her fingers through his hair, her voice taking on a different tone with him now, "With only your hands, pet." When he bowed his head to her in submission, Calleigh raised a brow, "Who do you belong to, pet?"

"I belong to you, Mistress," Horatio answered reverently. Continuing to move his hands over her body, he tweaked her nipples, careful not to touch her, though he desired greatly, with his lips. Her skin felt as soft as silk and hot to the touch, the contrasting sensations driving him mad.

Removing her hands from him, Calleigh slipped both behind her head and sighed heavily, "My whole body, pet..not just my boobs. Uncover me and do it correctly or be punished."

"Yes, Mistress," Horatio answered as he moved his hands down to her shorts. Pushing them down, his fingers grazed her skin and he could hear her admonishments, his heart beating faster. Once the shorts were off, he moved his hands back up her thighs and paused, gathering the control over himself, wanting to further his quest, but waiting for her permission.

Enjoying the feels of his hands on her body, Calleigh arched her back some and purred, "Tell me what you want, pet."

Slowing his touch, Horatio ached to kiss her skin, his fingers tickling around her sex. His voice was tinged with sexual need as he continued to circle her thighs, "I wish to touch your clit, Mistress."

His smooth voice seemed to turn her on more and Calleigh found herself waiting him to touch her more intimately. Being she would be the one being pleasured buy his touch, Calleigh licked her lips slowly before speaking, "You may touch my clit, pet...but only with your hand, nothing else. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Slowly, Horatio drove his fingers to her folds, opening them to seek out the sensitive pearl. His breathing hitched as he felt the silkiness of her, gathering it copiously to use to manipulate her. The sensation of her hands gripping his shoulders coursed through him and he circled her clit slowly at first, but steadily gaining momentum.

Gasping when his fingers made contact with her sensitive clit, Calleigh's hips arched up into his touch, seeking more pleasure. Slowly opening her eyes, she found him watching what he was doing, his eyes staying lowered to her and her fingers ran through his hair, gripping the strands lightly, "More, pet...make me nice and wet."

Horatio circled faster and harder, wanting desperately to further his excursions. Knowing he had to stay within her bounds, he alternated his method, stroking her clit languidly. The sounds of her pleasure pulled at his arousal and he bit his lip, desiring to be inside of her.

Chancing the risk of punishment, he asked breathlessly, "Mistress, permission to kiss you there?"

Panting, she swallowed hard, his soft voice reaching her like music to her ears. Arching her back as her head pushed back into the pillow, Calleigh breathed out, "Use your tongue, pet...make me cum with your mouth."

"Yes, Mistress," Horatio responded as he moved lower. Skimming her skin with his lips, he took a deep breath, and exhaled as he dipped his tongue into her well, smirking at the affect the coolness had on her body. Lightly licking, he kept it smooth, feeling her body beginning to writhe with pleasure, the sound making him crazy with desire.

"Mistress," he whispered softly as he gripped her thigh. "I need you…"

Reaching down, her hand went to the back of his head, pulling his face back into her wetness. Closing her eyes as his tongue flicked at her clit, she moaned and then gasped as his lips took over, sucking her hard. Crying out, she arched off the bed, her voice filled with need, "Make me cum, pet...make me cum..."

Horatio delved forward more, using her bliss as a gauge. The more he suckled her, the more her body responded. From her firm grip on his hair, to the resistance that was building in her legs, he was proud of the way he'd pleasured his Mistress. Increasing the pleasure, he felt her relinquish her grip on his hair and almost whimpered at the absence of her strength, but remained on task. It was his hope that she was near and that she would allow even more.

Pushing her hips up to his mouth more, Calleigh's hand went to the bed sheet, gripping it on both sides of her and pulling hard. Her body trembled with each suckle and lick and soon her body began to tense. Gasping in pleasure, the tingling in her womb seemed to explode throughout her body and she cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm tore through her.

The flow of her release hit his tongue and suddenly, he grew ravenous for more. Increasing his forceful suckle, Horatio gripped her thighs more, unable to hold on to his own arousal. The heat and the taste of her propelled further and he became like an animal that couldn't be satiated.

Trashing about on the bed under him, Calleigh's orgasm began to finally subside. Her movement slowed and her hands went back to his hair, running her fingers through his strands. Breathing heavily, a different need grew inside her and she panted, "Pet...inside me...need you now..."

Horatio did not hesitate in shedding his sleep pants and then disregarding them altogether. A frenzy set about him and he couldn't come to settle between her legs quick enough, the anticipation flowing through him like hot lava. Hovering above her, he broke his role and whispered her name, "Calleigh…"

Slowly opening her eyes to find him above her, she gazed up into his eyes and reached up, touching his cheek, "I need you, Horatio."

Now that the roles were shed, Horatio was free to move as he pleased, thrusting his hips against hers. He groaned in sheer pleasure as his cock rocketed through her slit, teasing her sensitive clit. Her body responded as well as her voice, and shiver traveled down his back at the sound of her sensual moans.

Continuing to slip against her folds, Horatio whispered, "I want to love you slow, Calleigh. Slow and long…"

Nodding silently, her fingers trailed down to his chin as she opened her legs for him more, welcoming him into her body, mind and soul. Pushing her hips up with each teasing stroke he made, she whispered, "Make love to me, Horatio."

Seizing upon her legs, he brought her even more under him and set a slow pace, his hand caressing her skin gently. With as much as he was feeling, Horatio could easily give over to the fast, brutal sex , but something inside of him wanted him to relish this moment of connection.

Moving smoothly in and out of her body, Horatio whispered lovingly, "I love you, Calleigh. You are apart of me, you'll always be apart of me."

"I love you," Calleigh moaned, her hands moving over his chest, sides and shoulders. Biting her lip as their bodies moved together as one, she moaned again in pleasure, her body sensitive to every touch he made, "I'll always love you."

Horatio continued to move through her, keeping the pace gentle and easy. There was no need to rush through this, the connection was more important than reaching the release. Lavishing her with light kisses, he nipped at her skin, the sounds of her pleasure cloaking him completely. The passion was subtle, but coursing just under the surface, and Horatio could feel as it began to rise with him, threatening the slow pace.

Wrapping her legs around him, Calleigh continued to moan and purr in pleasure as he moved through her. Running her nails slowly, but gently down his back, she breathed out, "I'll never leave you..."

"Never," he answered breathlessly. Her nails running down his back caused him to thrust harder closing his eyes to ward off the need to pound into her. What he wanted was to continue the rhythm of their lovemaking, but a carnal need began to take over him and he increased his strokes, going deeper and harder.

Her eyes lids slid shut and head pushed back into the pillow more when he began to thrust into her harder. Gasping in pleasure, Calleigh hips arched up with each stroke his cock made into her, wanting to take all of him into her body. Holding onto his biceps, she used her legs to pull him into her more, crying out in pleasure when he hit her spot.

Savoring the sounds and the sensations that now filled him completely, Horatio slowed his thrusts and opened his eyes to gaze down upon her, seeing within her expression, the desperate need to find completion. It was then that he decided that he would take his time getting her there and he let the frenzy subside slightly and regained focus, lifting from her slightly. Her own eyes opened and he smiled lightly at her questioning glance, confused at the perceived change.

Continuing to stroke into her gently, he bent to her ear and whispered, "I got a head of myself. I'm not ready to leave your body just yet. Bare with me, sweetheart." Applying force to his thrust, he swept light kisses over her neck, "There's so much more that I want from you, I can't give in…"

Wrapping her arms around him, Calleigh turned her head to the side, giving him more of her neck and moaned softly, "Don't stop...don't stop, Horatio."

"I won't," he promised as he strengthened his strokes. The slow process remained, savoring the feel of her body giving to his. Skimming his lips over her neck once more, he stopped and latched on, marking her effectively. The thrum of heat ran through him and his brow furrowed as he suckled her skin forcibly.

Crying out in both pain and pleasure as he marked her as his, Calleigh nails dug into his skin and tightened her legs around him, pulling him into her more. Sliding her right hand up his back, and up into his hair, she gripped it lightly, her voice carrying a slight strain from all the passion, "Horatio...please...make me cum..."

Stopping completely, Horatio slipped out of her and sat up on his knees, offering his hand. When she took it, he lifted her up and then turned her around, moving her hair away from her left shoulder. His hands caressed every inch of her body and came to rest on her breasts, cupping them lovingly as his stiff cock slipped behind her. Nipping at her neck, he entered her with one stroke and whispered, "I want you to cum with me, Calleigh."

Placing her hands onto his, they both began to move together as if they were one body. His lips on her skin were like fire leaving a trail over her skin as he continued to kiss around her neck. Squeezing his hands for him to grip her more, she moaned again and closed her eyes, her head leaning back against his shoulder. When his pace began to increase, she pushed against him more, her breathing increasing. "Yes, Horatio...yes..."

The give and take brought out the possessive side of Horatio and he growled as he pulled at her nipples, his hips slamming against her. The slow, gentle movements gave way to the carnal pleasures and he kneaded her breasts before leaving them, his hands trailing down to her mound. Continuing to move through her roughly, he parted her engorged lips and sought her clit, circling it rapidly. Licking at her ear, he demanded breathlessly, "Cum, Calleigh…"

The smell of sex filled the room, the only sounds being there bodies slapping against each other and the moans and small cries of pleasure Horatio was pulling from her. Licking at her lips, her body began to tremble as his fingers circled her clit faster and her breathing increased. Gasping, her body convulsed before her orgasm spilled forth, the force of it causing her to cry out suddenly as her inner muscles contracted around his hard cock.

Forcing himself through the blessed friction, Horatio could feel her body transitioning, coaxing it along with each stroke of his finger. His other hand traveled back to her breast and tweaked her nipple as he breathed on her neck, the feeling of his own release scratching the surface. The more he moved within her, the more the tension grew. He was coiled like a spring, waiting to be freed.

Arching her back as her orgasm continued to wash through her, her hands moved up behind her to his head, her fingers running through his hair. Licking her lips, she breathed out heavily, "Cum, Horatio..."

At the sound of her command, Horatio felt himself unravel on the last stroke and filled her forcibly with his seed. Stream after stream left his stiffened body, his hands gripping her tightly to hold her close. Upon completion, he held her close to him, his hips now moving slowly through her.

Letting her body move with his until they both came to rest, Calleigh turned her head to him, nuzzling the side of his face. Giving him a soft kiss to his cheek, she whispered softly, "I love you."

Attempting to calm his breathing, Horatio ran his fingers down her sides, answering quietly, "I love you… I'll always love you." The moment was ripe with connection and he exhaled lightly, his hands now coming to cover her stomach lovingly. A smile ran over his lips as he chuckled, "I can't wait until you start to show."

A smile formed and Calleigh opened her eyes slightly as she leaned back against him, "It shouldn't be too much longer...maybe a month or so." Moving her head so she could see his eyes, she raised a hand to his cheek, "You'll make a great father, Horatio."

"And you will make a phenomenal mother. You've already shown you'd go through great risks to protect our baby." Taking her hand into his, he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently, "I'm going to be there for every step."

"I know you will," Calleigh replied softly as she relished the time with him. Nuzzling the side of his face again, she whispered, "We're gonna be a family."

"Yes, we are," Horatio answered back. Feeling himself dwindling from her body, he released her and turned to her fully, moving her hair away from her face, "I love you, Calleigh. Always."

"I'll love you always, Horatio." Giving him a small smile, she moved close to him, giving him a soft kiss to his lips and whispered against them, "You're my everything."

Smiling more, Horatio wrapped his arms around her and skimmed his fingertips on the soft skin of her back, "There will be no one else…Mistress. Only you…only you." Completing the kiss, Horatio's hand wove through her long blonde hair, allowing the love and passion to follow.

* * *

After waking up late in Horatio's arms, Calleigh had watched him sleep for almost another thirty minutes before he awoke. The night had been filled with both passion and love, both connecting on a new level in their lives. Even with all the activity of the night before, Calleigh still felt refreshed when she woke and couldn't wait to get a start on the day.

After they both showered and got dressed, they'd drove to the dinner for breakfast and even made sure to order Arturo a plate. Her knowledge of the man they were gonna meet up with was limited but, what little she did know she felt the need to learn more. Holding the Styrofoam container in her lap, she sipped on her coffee and looked over at Horatio as he drove them back to the hotel.

"So, did you want me to call Tim this morning to see if he's found out anything else?"

"Yeah, and see how far he's gotten with getting in contact with the police department here. We need to start making inroads to getting Arturo's name cleared." Even though he was driving calmly, his mind was running a million miles a minute with all the things left to be done. He'd been handicapped by a few days, but as he saw it, that shouldn't have made a difference. As long as Arturo stayed out of sight, they could investigate thoroughly and efficiently to get back on track.

Seeing the motel coming into view, he sighed, "I'm going to go and see if I can talk to some of the locals about Sanderson, and find out who's on his side. Arturo told me there was another guy with Sanderson when they came upon him and Mr. Lewis."

"Do you want me to go with you? That way it won't look as suspicious, especially if they know we're engaged and together," Calleigh said and then took another sip of her coffee.

Hesitant to inject her into the investigation, Horatio relented and glanced to her, "Two heads are better than one. That way we can get this done quicker."

"I agree. Besides, I do know some about this part of the country anyways, it'll make the questions look more legit." Giving him a smile, she reached over and placed her hand onto his thigh, "I promise I'll be careful, Horatio."

Horatio gave her a slight nod and smiled, "Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you." Checking his watch, he sighed, "We should get going after we leave Arturo. We have a lot of work to do."

Nodding in agreement, Calleigh gathered her purse and held onto the container of food and her coffee, "I've got everything we'll need already in here, including the laptop. Oh, and...I brought my camera just in case."

"Always prepared," Horatio remarked with a small smile. Getting out, he crossed the front of the car and came to her side to help her out, gathering the items out of her hand, "I think that you're going to like Arturo- despite kidnapping me, he's one of the most down to earth guys you'll ever meet."

Watching as he close the door, Calleigh smiled as she held onto both cups of coffee and began to follow him towards the room door, "More down to earth then Tim?"

"Quite possibly more than Speed. You'll see." Coming to the door, Horatio knocked twice and waited for Arturo to answer. Giving Calleigh a small smile, he heard the locks being thrown and the door opening slightly. Leaning in, Horatio spoke gently, "Arturo, it's Horatio."

Opening the door wider, Arturo glanced to Horatio and then the woman, standing away to allow them passage. Once the door was closed, he smiled hesitantly at the presence of her, "Ah…Horatio…How are you this morning?"

Noticing right off hand how uneasy Arturo was, Horatio placed the plate down, "We brought you breakfast, Arturo." Horatio smiled and nodded to Calleigh, "Arturo, there's someone I'd like for you to meet."

Giving the man a small smile, Calleigh set the coffee down on the small table and moved towards him, holding her hand out to him, "Hi, Arturo, I'm Calleigh. Horatio's told me a lot about you."

Taking her hand gently, Arturo allowed a small grin as he tilted his head, taking in her beauty. He could see exactly why Horatio fought for her. "Hi, Calleigh. He's…he's told me a lot about you too."

Smiling more when he released her hand, she turned to the table some and then back to him, "I hope you like omelets, grits and toast. It was the special of the day at the diner."

"I am grateful for anything that I can get," Arturo replied as he gestured to the chair, "Please…take a seat."

Moving to one of the chair's, Calleigh sat down and wrapped her hands around her coffee cup, "So, Arturo, Horatio's told me everything that happened here with you. Do you happen to know the name of the man that was with Mr. Sanderson the night you found Mr. Lewis dead? Or had you maybe seen him around before?"

Arturo shook his head as he took the fork in hand and paused for a moment before starting in on his food. Chewing, he swallowed and then addressed Calleigh, "I've seen him around, but we never talk to each other. He's always following Sanderson…"

"Do you know if he worked for Mr. Lewis or Mr. Sanderson?" she asked and then took a sip of her coffee, trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible with the questions.

"I can't be sure…But he was always around." Eating more, he looked to Horatio and then back to Calleigh, "Sanderson was always calling on him to do things."

Looking to Horatio, Calleigh raised a brow, "We need to go over there and see if we can figure out who this other guy is."

"I agree. If we can find out who he is, perhaps the pieces to this puzzle will start to fit." Addressing Arturo once again, he smiled, "Do you need anything else, Arturo?"

Placing the fork down, Arturo grinned, "I wish I could do something to help. You've stopped your lives to help me…even when I've done so much wrong…"

Setting her cup down, Calleigh looked at Arturo and shook her head, "Arturo, this is what we do...we help the innocent. Horatio...he explained it all to me. A lot of people in your situation might have done the same thing. But, we'll get this figured out for you, okay?"

Arturo couldn't help the wide smile as he looked to her, "I don't know what I did to deserve this…but…thank you. To you, Calleigh…and to you…Horatio. You both be careful, Sanderson is a very bad man."

Smirking some, Calleigh reached over and took hold of Horatio's hand and looked back to Arturo, "No worries. We've dealt with men far worse then Sanderson...and they are no longer on the streets."

Hearing the determination in her voice, Arturo was pleased at the united front that they were presenting. He could see it in the glow of her cheeks that she was in love with Horatio, and in turn, Horatio was hopelessly devoted to her. Without a doubt, Arturo knew that they would do all they could to finish this.

"It pleases me to see you so strong. I know things are going to work out, and I can see my family once again. If you need anything, Horatio, don't wait to ask."

Horatio smiled and nodded, "You'll be the first to know. Okay, Arturo, we have to get going. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Standing as Horatio did, Calleigh placed her purse onto her shoulder and looked to the younger man again, "Arturo, is there anything you need while we're gone? We can pick up whatever you want...personal hygiene items, books to read, maybe some movies to watch?"

"I would like…books. If it's possible, but only if it's possible. I have everything I need here," Arturo answered back easily.

Laughing lightly, Calleigh nodded, "Book's it is. Both Horatio and I love to read and we'd be more then happy to get you some. What type do you like?"

Scratching his head, Arturo shrugged, "Ah…I need only easy books. My English is not so good."

Understanding, Calleigh gave him a warm smile, "We can get that for you." Looking to Horatio, she raised a brow, "So, where to first?"

"I think we need to follow up on Sanderson and his shadow. We should go to the fields and talk to some more of the workers. We'd be better off catching them at lunch, Sanderson won't let them stop work to talk." Glancing at his watch, he then looked to Arturo, "Did Lewis have a secretary or something, Arturo?"

Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, Arturo wiped his mouth and swallowed, "I don't know, Horatio. Field workers were not allowed in or near the house. They came to the houses he let us stay in to pay us. No woman was with them."

"So, we need to get to that house," Horatio remarked to Calleigh. Starting for the door, he looked back at Arturo, "We'll be back soon, okay, Arturo?" Waving goodbye to him, Horatio opened the door and allowed Calleigh to go through and closed it behind him. Exhaling heavily, he scratched his brow, "This is where the badges could've come in handy. We've got to get to this house to see if we can get some information."

Remembering a Avon book her dad's neighbor had given her, Calleigh smiled and headed for there room, "Give me a minute, I think I know how we can."

"Calleigh….what are you…" Having no choice but to follow her, he watched as she opened the door and went in, retrieving a book. Smirking, he arched a brow, "I love how quick on your feet you are. Ready?"

"I am now," Calleigh smiled as she carried the small booklet in hand and left out the room. Heading towards the car with him, she chuckled, "Never thought a Avon book would come in so handy."

"You can make anything happen," Horatio said as he looked to her. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling confident that everything was going to be just fine.


	23. Chapter 23

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Typing relentlessly on the computer, Kaye Freeman frowned as she paused for a second, noticing the line lighting up. Reaching with one hand, she answered the phone, and swiveled to grab a stack of notes, intent on finding the exact one she needed. For years, she'd singlehandedly ran David Lewis' farm, efficiently in both time and financial manners. There was nothing going on with the farm that she didn't know, even though that brute of a foreman Coal Sanderson had tried his best to get rid of her. It was her luck that David loved her and his status in Wilmot more than he regarded the word of his foreman.

Her attention focused more on the phone call as thoughts of David ran through her mind, the old pain coming back. She'd been devastated at the news of his murder, even more so that it was at the hands of one of his field hands, something she didn't believe in the least bit. David was an honest, caring man, who treated his field hands like equals. If anything, she figured that Coal and his two bit crony had something to do with it.

"I need those orders pulled now, Nate. They can't wait, okay?" Kaye said as she watched the car pull up at the front of the house. Narrowing her brow, she finished, "Nate…let me call you back, okay?" Hanging up, she stood and watched with a mild fascination as a tall red haired man got out of the car and then retrieved a petite blonde from the passenger's door.

Moving quickly, Kaye greeted them at the front door and opened the screen. Running a hand through her rustic, long hair, she asked, "May I help you?"

Walking with Horatio, Calleigh smiled up towards the door as the woman stepped out onto the front porch. Taking in her attire, she figured this was the woman they were looking for, if not one that would know who they would need to see. "Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquesne...and this is my fiance, Horatio. We're new to the area and thought we'd stop in and at least be neighborly."

Smiling hesitantly, Kaye glanced out at the adjacent fields, unable to see anyone and then retained her gaze on the couple. The warm smile from the blond put her further at ease and she took a step forward, offering her hand, "Kaye Freeman, I'm from around here, but this isn't my home. It's actually a farm, where's your place? I didn't know Anderson moved, and they are the only ones for miles around."

Keeping her smile, Calleigh shook her head, "No, not there place. I think the realtor said the former owner was a Ted Campbell...but don't quote me on the name. I'm bad with them." Shaking the woman's hand, Calleigh presented the Avon booklet, "We were driving around, like I said, I wanted to be neighborly and also to drop this off here. Are you familiar with Avon products?"

Taking notice of the small book, Kaye grinned, "Of course, but I haven't bought any in a long time." Pointing to it, she asked, "Could I trouble you to skim through it. I don't have that much time, I'm supposed to be at work."

"Sure." handing it to her, Calleigh glanced at Horatio and smirked before addressing Kaye once more. "So what type of crops do y'all raise here? I know I saw some corn on the way up the road."

Flipping through the book, Kaye answered almost absently, "Some eggplant, tomatoes, corn, cucumbers, blueberries, and cantaloupes. Mr. Lewis was good about providing for the community. He was well loved."

"Wow, that's a lot of crops." Looking to Horatio, she took his hand and smiled, "See sweetie, we can do at least corn and tomatoes on our place." Getting an idea, Calleigh looked to the woman with an excited expression, "Is he around? Maybe he could give us some ideas on what's best to grow on our place. Back home...well, we mainly farmed watermelons, apples and pecans."

Her question pulled Kaye away from the book and she shook her head sullenly, closing the book back and handing to her, "Ah…Mr. Lewis passed on a few weeks back. It was tragic, really…So…unnecessary. I don't know who would want to kill him, but that's what happened. He was found by his foreman, a field hand had blood on his hands and the murder weapon …wa- was near the body. It's all so awful."

Acting surprised, Calleigh looked up at Horatio and then back to the woman, "Oh...I'm so sorry for your loss. I didn't know..."

"Oh…no…I should be getting better with this, David's been gone for weeks now." Wiping at her eyes, she added, "Uh…the foreman, Mr. Sanderson is better able to handle your questions. I just keep the books."

"Well, I guess we should talk to him then. Is there a number we can reach him at?" Calleigh asked as she shifted her weight and began to fan herself with the Avon booklet. Placing a hand on her chest, Calleigh breathed out heavily.

Horatio frowned and stepped forward, "Calleigh, is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Looking up at the woman, Kaye side stepped and offered, "Oh, where are my manners? It's scorching out here. Here, come in and I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thank you. With me being pregnant and not usta it here yet, I think it's getting to me some," Calleigh replied as Horatio helped her up the steps behind Kaye. Giving him a wink to let him know she was okay, she fell back into roll, "I guess summers here are hard on pregnant women."

Walking toward the kitchen, Kaye sighed, "Yeah, summers in Wilmot are murder on pregnant women. It's probably best that you stay out of the sun today." Glancing back, she smiled, "Come on in and take a seat. Rest up a bit before you go."

Going in, Calleigh gave Horatio a small smile as he led her to the couch and then sat down. When Kaye was out of site, she whispered, "I'm fine, handsome. Just thought we might be able to get more out of her this way."

"Well, next time, give me a bit of a heads up." Leaning in, he kissed her cheek gently, "But clever move. Perhaps you can get her to talk about the operation here more."

Coming back in with the glass of water, she spied the couple and smirked. Allowing them the moment, she then cleared her throat lightly and offered the iced water, "Here, just take your time and cool off." Standing away from them, she narrowed her brow and asked, "Where are you from?"

Taking a long drink of the cool water, Calleigh then wiped at the edges of her mouth and smiled some, "I'm from Darnell, Louisiana originally and Horatio's from New York. We thought moving out here would give us a nice start with our family." Looking at him and giving him a smile, she squeezed his hand and looked back at Kaye, "I guess we just came at a bad time of year."

"Yeah, but if you have a good air conditioner, you'll survive." Leaning against the door jamb, she smirked, "It only took me a few days to get the hang of it, Bobby was especially helpful in keeping this air conditioner working. It's a shame he'd fell in with the wrong crowd. He was nice before he met Coal."

"Bobby? We're you with him at the time or something?" Calleigh asked, wanting to get more information on the other man she'd mentioned.

"Oh, no. Me and Bobby? No…" Chuckling, Kaye shook her head, "Bobby's the maintenance guy. He did all types of odds and ends for David. He was really nice until Coal got his claws into him. Now, all he can do is follow Coal around all day, doing everything that oaf wants him to do. He doesn't even speak anymore. It's like he's brainwashed."

Raising her brow and taking another drink of the water, Calleigh sighed, "Well, he doesn't sound like he'd be too friendly then. But...isn't that Coal guy the one you said we should talk to about our fields? If he's someone nasty I don't think we need to associate with him then."

"Coal may be an asshole, but he does produce results. He's a good foreman, even though he's not too good with the help. He keeps the numbers coming in, that's why David didn't fire him. It's sad, but Coal knows what he's doing." She looked to Horatio and sighed, "I'd feel better if you'd go instead. She can stay here with me until you come back."

Horatio nodded and stood, finding it good that he'd be going alone. Smirking at Calleigh, winked, "That sounds a bit better, that way you won't be putting yourself in danger in that heat."

Giving him a soft smile, Calleigh nodded and reached for his hand, "Don't be gone too long. Remember I wanted to go to town and find a bookstore."

"I won't be long, sweetheart." Horatio stood and then bent to her, "You take it easy, Calleigh."

"I will." Giving him a kiss, she smiled and watched as he stood back up and headed back out. Turning her attention back to Kaye, Calleigh sighed, "I'm sorry to keep you from your work. It wasn't my intention."

"It's okay. I don't have much to do, just finish some filing and return some calls. You're welcomed to sit in here to get yourself together." Moving toward the door, she turned back and smiled, taking in her attire, "The way you're dressed, it's good that you stayed here at the house, you'd have the field boys all in a tizzy."

Looking down at the white tank top and jeans, Calleigh looked back up at her and chuckled, "Field boys? You mean y'all have a crew or something to harvest for ya?"

"Yeah, the field hands. Mostly immigrants, but the work gets done. The one who was with David was a Hispanic. Um…I'm not sure of his name, but Coal and Bobby said that they found him hovering over David. But if you ask me, that's a load of malarkey. The only ones authorized to go into the garage after hours are Coal and Bobby."

Raising her brow, Calleigh shook her head and took in a deep breath, sitting back some, "Sounds like a big mystery. Did they catch the guy though? I mean, I'm sure the police would be able to find out who did it, right?"

"They caught him, but he escaped. Without him, I don't know if they are going to be able to solve this. It's all a big mess." Exhaling heavily, she stared out into nothingness, "David loved his help, I don't see why one of them would turn on him."

"Wow...sounds like a complicated mess," Calleigh replied and took another sip of her water. Turning some, she relaxed more with talking to Kaye, "So is it common here for farmers to hire a lot of help? I mean, I'm sure it raises the economy for the town with the jobs for the local's that live around here."

"That's why David did what he did. He was all about helping everyone along." Coming to the young woman's side, she looked toward the door and then back to her, smiling, "It was what made him the man he was. Everyone respected and loved David, he never had a shortage of help. Which is why I don't understand why he was murdered."

Furrowing her brow and tilting her head some, Calleigh asked, "Did he have any enemies? Maybe someone that might frame one of his workers or something?"

Thinking briefly, Kaye crinkled her brow, "No, no. David was the epitome of humility. There wasn't a soul with whom he couldn't get along with. He had his problems with Coal and his attitude toward the staff. Coal was probably mad because he was about to promote one of his field hands."

Surprised at the information, Calleigh shook her head, "No good. Well, didn't the police look at this Coal guy then? I mean, if he was upset about a guy getting a promotion, then you'd think they'd look into that."

Taking a seat, Kaye motioned her in, "You gotta promise that you don't repeat this, but I think that Coal's friendship with Mackey Daniels, the Sheriff, had something to do with that. All Coal has to do is whisper in Mackey's ear, and suddenly, we're looking for more help. I think David was getting suspicious of Coal's ways, but he couldn't argue with the production."

Raising her brow and looking away, Calleigh thought for a moment and then looked back to her, "So this Coal guy has the police in his pocket. No wonder things are not getting done. Has anyone contacted an outside source about any of this?"

Kaye chuckled and flicked a hair away and shook her head, "This is Wilmot, there's not much more to contact around here. We do what we know." Biting at her lip, she sighed, "What more is someone else gonna do anyway, the guy's long gone."

"Hmm, maybe..." Calleigh said absently as she stared off. Coming back to herself, she smiled and took another drink, "So, can I ask if you have any advice for when we want to sell our crops? Is there a COOP here to sell to or what?"

Kaye nodded and looked to her, "It's how David does his miracles. It's a tight knit group and he was doing great things with them. That's why I say, I can't understand how someone would do this."

"Well, who would I contact there if we wanted to sell our crops that way? Avon only brings in so much money and Horatio's hoping to make the place a success with farming it."

"I can get you the name of the director of the COOP." Getting up, Kaye glanced back at her and asked, "Need a fill up, or are you okay?"

Knowing with the heat outside, she did need to drink more, Calleigh gave her a soft smile and stood up, "If you show me where the sink is I can refill it."

Heading back to her desk, Kaye smiled lightly and pointed to the door, "It's just through that door, the sink's to your right. If you need anything else, help yourself to it. Can't have you passing out here, I don't think your guy would like that much."

Laughing some, Calleigh nodded, "You're probably right." Following the directions, Calleigh found the sink and filled her glass. Looking around some, she then looked out the window towards one of the fields seeing men out there working. Tilting her head, she watched silently as she sipped on her water, not even hearing when Kaye came in. It wasn't until the other woman cleared her throat that Calleigh turned and smiled, "Sorry, I can't get over how big this place is here?"

Kaye approached the window and leaned against the counter top, gazing out at the fields. The memories of their beginning were happy ones, David had made working for him so much easier than it could've been. Bringing herself out of her musings, she chuckled slightly, "Yeah, David just started off small, and years of hard work and honesty brought him more fields, respect and ultimately, murdered. David just didn't deserve this."

Hearing the sorrow in Kaye's voice, Calleigh decided to take a gamble on the situation, "No offense or anything, but...you sound almost if you loved David. Did you?"

Kaye looked to the young woman and couldn't help but allow the pent up emotion spill forth, her eyes exploding into tears. In all the years that she'd worked with him, no one could see beyond the roles of secretary and owner to see the love that was between them. David was sweet, loving, and caring, and it didn't matter that she could never be seen with him, just to know that he loved her was enough for her.

Wiping at her eyes roughly, she nodded, "I did love him, and…he…he loved me, but…there were some people who just wouldn't understand. David knew this, and as much as it hurt him, he knew we could never go public. I understood, and stood behind him on his decision and stood beside him in getting this farm into shape. I'm proud of our work together."

"You should be then. Look, I uh...I've been in your situation before...but I'm not gonna stand here and tell you what you are feeling will get any better, that's something that take's time. But, just remember, he's still with you in your heart...and here in this house. You were able to make each other happy and that's what's the most important."

Kaye nodded and smiled through her tears, "I know. I can feel him here. It's my hope that the will surfaces soon, without it, I can lose this. He told me that he had a will, and I was to run the farm if anything ever happened. If that doesn't show up, anyone can buy it out from under me." Her eyes narrowed and she frowned, "I take care of the finances, I know who makes what, and Coal stands to gain- he's got enough capital to buy it from under me. Surely he wouldn't have killed David for that, would he?"

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh could see Coal's motive already, but in order for her to remain undercover, she decided it best to stay in role, "Honestly, I don't know...maybe. It's hard to say. People do strange things to move forward in life." Reaching over and placing her hand onto Kaye's arm, she gave her a warm smile, "I'm sure it'll all work out though. Have faith and continue to think positive. Wouldn't David want that?"

Lightly wiping at her eyes now, Kay smiled, "He would want what's best. He always wanted what was best." Laughing a little more, she exhaled, "Look at me, spilling all over the edges. I have to really get back to work. Um…you're free to hang around until your fiancé comes back. I really do have a lot of work to do."

"Oh yeah...no please, do what you have to do. I'll sit out there and wait for him to come back," Calleigh replied with a bright smile. Following Kaye out the kitchen, Calleigh stopped when Kaye reached her office, "Do you have a pen I could use really quick? I'll leave this booklet with you and that way...if you want to order anything...or even just talk, you can call me."

Going in, Kaye took the pen off of her desk and then handed it to her, "I may end up ordering something. The perfume is pretty nice." Watching as she wrote on the book and then took them both she smiled, "Thanks, Calleigh. It's been nice having someone to talk to."

"Same here, Kaye. Like I said...even if you just want to talk, give me a call. I don't work right now, so I'll be easy to reach," Calleigh replied and then heard a knock on the front door. Looking she saw Horatio and smiled, "Well, looks like Horatio is back...thank you again for the water."

"No problem. Stop by any time," Kaye said as she came to the door to see them out. Wringing her hands together, she looked on as the couple embraced and sighed, remembering exactly how that felt. Bending her lips, she nodded, "Ah…you guys take it easy, okay? Be safe out there."

Horatio tilted his head and smiled loosely, "Thanks for the help, Kaye, and the water. You've been a great help."

"It's nothing, it's what we're all about here." Silence filtered into the conversation and her brows rose, "Well, I've got a ton of work to do, if you would excuse me."

"Bye Kaye...and remember...only a phone call away," Calleigh said as she took Horatio's hand and then turned to head down the steps. Coming to the car, she waited as he opened the door for her and slipped in. Placing her seat belt on, she looked back towards the house, seeing Kaye wave to her and waved back as Horatio got in and started the vehicle. Once they were pulling away, Calleigh released a deep breath, "Wow...that was very interesting and informative."

"So, I take it that you got more information?" Horatio drove slowly away from the home. In the time spent away from the home, he'd traversed the fields, finding as many field workers as he could to interview them. He was lucky that Sanderson wasn't around, but he still got a few lines of information himself.

Smiling, Calleigh looked over at him, "I did. Seem's Kaye and David Lewis were an item...that no one knew about. And...he was going to leave everything to her, but, his will has come up missing. She also gave me the name of the other man that hangs around Sanderson. His names Bobby. Sanderson also has the local Sheriff in his back pocket as well."

Horatio sighed and arched his brow, "Could be why this investigation is stalling out. Without someone to hang this on, the Sheriff just rather let it get pushed under the rug." Focusing more, Horatio nodded, "We have to get that knife printed and scanned."

Pulling her phone from her purse, Calleigh dialed the familiar number and glanced to Horatio, "I'll call Tim...think we can head into town? I'm getting hungry again already."

"Sure, let's see there's Manny's Rib Shack, the diner, and Trudy's. All three are pretty great." Glancing to her, he smiled and reached to caress her cheek, "Good job in there, Cal. You're really good on your feet."

"I learned from the best," she replied with a smile and waited for Tim to answer. Moving the phone away, she added, "And the rib place sounds good."

"Manny's Rib Shack it is," Horatio answered back as he made a turn and headed deeper into the town, waving to those whom he'd seen before. Curiosity engulfed him and he asked, "So, how deep was the connection between Kaye and David?"

"Very..." Calleigh replied as Tim finally answered his phone and she smiled, "Working hard or not at all?"

Running an annoyed hand through his hair, Tim frowned and then looked to the phone, unsure of the accent that had greeted him. The last he remembered, Calleigh left Miami alone and was intending on keeping that way. His expression softened as he gained the ability to speak.

"Uh…Calleigh? I didn't think I'd hear from you again. How have you been doing?"

Realizing it'd been awhile since she'd spoken with Tim, Calleigh glanced at Horatio and then back to the road ahead of them, "I'm good, Tim. Just been taking it easy and all. Hey, got a favor I was hoping you could help with."

"A favor?" Confused, Tim asked, "Calleigh, where are you?"

Smirking, Calleigh shrugged, "Wilmot, Arkansas...why?"

Tim narrowed his brow and started to pace slightly, "Wilmot…Calleigh are you with Horatio? You know that's where he is…Is he around?"

Looking over at Horatio and reaching for his hand, she chuckled and sighed, "Yes, I know, Tim...and he's sitting right here next to me. We uh...we made up and we're engaged."

Relief passed through him and he exhaled, "Well, that's great to hear. Any telling as to when you two will be coming back? I mean, it's been a blast heading up the lab, but seriously,…You need to come back."

"Well...that's gonna be hard to say, Tim. I'm not sure I'll be going back to work there...but, we can talk about all that later. Horatio had asked you to look into a Coal Sanderson and David Lewis for him. Tim, we need something to clear Arturo and I think that something might be there in Miami."

Allowing the moment to pass, Tim took a seat and settled on a stool. Scratching his temple, he asked anxiously, "What is it that you think I have here that's going to help you there?"

"The seat where Arturo was sitting on the plane...and also the car that he had Horatio steal. They'll have his prints. We need you to pull them and run them in the system. Being he's wanted here in connection with the murder of David Lewis, he'll pop up once his name is ran." Looking at Horatio, her expression went serious, "Tim, Horatio was right...he's being set up on this murder charge."

Making notations, Tim nodded, "Okay, so you're going to want the full load. I'll send Ryan to NSTB to get the set from the seat and Delko will still have the car in impound. Okay, so once it's ran and he's popped, then what? All this is going to do is turn the heat up on our guy."

Seeing the town coming into view, Calleigh smirked, "That's when you call and request any info on the case that you can get. Also, they have the murder weapon but it hasn't been printed. You need to get them to have it printed for a positive match...and it should come back negative. We just got information Sanderson has the local Sheriff in his back pocket so you know the routine with a dirty cop."

"All too well. I'll get to work on this and see what comes about." Drumming his fingers across the table, he decided to revisit her remark, hoping that she wouldn't become too defensive. "Ah, Calleigh, what did you mean when you said you may not come back to work? If things are worked out between you and Horatio, why not?"

Licking her lips, Calleigh leaned her head back and sighed, "I have my reason's, Tim. Besides, I need to focus on the baby anyways."

Deciding to let it rest, Tim sighed, "Well, you know you're welcome to come back Calleigh, anytime." A strained silence passed between them and he frowned, clearing his throat roughly, "Ah, so…yeah, I'll get on that and get back to you."

"Thanks, Tim. You can reach either of us on our cells," Calleigh added as Horatio turned into the restaurant parking lot. "And if we can think of anything else we'll call you."

"Alright, take it easy, Calleigh."

Noticing that she hung up, Horatio glanced at Calleigh and saw the etchings of stress in her expression and reached squeezed her hand, letting her know that she could talk to him, "What's wrong, Calleigh?"

"He's wanting to know why I might not come back to the lab," Calleigh replied softly as he parked the car and shut off the engine. Looking to him, she shrugged, "There's still a lot of stuff I need to think about before making that decision...mainly the safety of the baby."

"Whatever you decide, sweetheart, I'll stand by you on it." Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed it softly, "The safety of you and the baby is what's important now." Hearing her stomach rumble, Horatio looked to her wide eyed and then pressed his hand against her stomach, "Change that, getting you something to eat is more important at the moment."

A small laugh made it's way from her lips and Calleigh placed her hand onto his, "I can agree with that. Ribs, coleslaw and if they have it...pork cracklings sounds really good right now."

"Sounds like a meal," Horatio said as he moved to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers and his eyes closed slowly as he relished the feel of her soft, luscious lips, the simple act morphing into a moment of passion. As quickly as it began, he could feel her pulling away and conceded, backing away from her, "Alright, food, I get it. Surely, you're not thinking on sitting out here in this heat?"

"No, I think I'd prefer the air conditioning over this heat wave they have here." Giving him one last kiss, she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you," Horatio replied as he caressed her face slightly. Getting out, Horatio crossed behind the car to open Calleigh's door and offered his hand, "It would be nice to get out of this heat for a while. And I thought that Miami was bad."

Taking hold of his hand and getting out, she smirked and looked up at the sky, "Nothing like a true Southern heat wave to open the pores." Looking to him he chuckled, "Come on, lets go eat. Our baby is famished I think."

Linking his arm with hers, he nodded, taking in the light in her eyes. His heart throbbed with the pleasure of seeing that light once more. "I'd say the baby isn't alone. Just…exercise caution, Calleigh. The heat is already bad enough, I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"Oh I will. Besides after we leave here we can get Arturo a few books and then head back. I'll be ready for a nap by then and I do need to rest awhile."

"I agree fully, besides, there's not much to do until Speed calls us back with some information. I just might join you in that nap." Opening the door to the restaurant, Horatio side stepped and made way for her, "After you, Calleigh."

Going in, the aroma's of the food made way to her nostrils and Calleigh took in a deep breath, savoring the smells. Taking hold of Horatio's hand as they headed for the line, she smiled to herself, happy that they were on the right path once again and this time, there would be no turning back.

* * *

Settling down onto the bed, Calleigh yawned as she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. After spending the morning out gathering information for the case and then resting and writing notes that afternoon, she was happy that she'd accomplished what she had with what they had to go on. Hearing the bathroom door open, she smiled as Horatio came out in his boxers and pulled back the sheet for him.

When he slid in beside her, Calleigh wrapped herself around him and whispered softly, "Please tell me we can sleep in again in the morning."

Horatio wrapped his arm around her and relaxed even more, the faint scent of her shampoo wafting over him. Throughout the day, they worked side by side, and for the first time Horatio recognized how vitally important Calleigh was to him, not only as the love of his life, but also a partner. Over the years, he'd been accustomed to her finishing his sentences and knowing the next step he was going to take, so much so that he'd began to take it for granted. Now with a renewed sense of her, he truly appreciated the determination and hard work that she put forth, especially in this situation. She had no true ties to Arturo, but yet she immersed herself completely into the investigation without any hesitation. That alone stoked the fires of desire within him, the devotion to righting any injustice.

Smirking as he turned to her fully, he caressed the length of her face, ending at her chin, "We're still waiting on Speed to come through with the information, so until then, we have nothing pressing. I think a morning in will do us both well."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh placed her left hand onto is chest and leaned to him, giving him a kiss and whispering, "I do too. I actually can think of a few things that would do us both well."

"Oh?" Horatio questioned as he stared into her eyes, seeing the evidence of lustful thoughts within her bejeweled gaze. Smirking, he ran his hand down to her shoulder and then to her hip, lightly skimming his fingertips there, allowing the tension to grow, "I'm curious as to your thoughts on this matter. Tell me."

"Well..." she replied as her hand slowly began to move down his chest and over his flat belly, "it would involve you, me...no clothes, but lots of passion."

A grumble of pleasure rolled through his chest at the sensations of her soft hand that traversed over his skin and he licked his lips in anticipation, his smile morphing from light amusement to calculating. There was nothing more he wanted than to feel Calleigh underneath him as he slowly took pleasure from her body, and as those images began to surface more, he gripped her hip and squeezed, his voice coming as a soft hiss.

"How about we bring those thoughts to life?" Slowly, he released her hip and then slid his hand over her thigh moving between her legs. The heat brought a more fluid smile to his face as he leaned in to whisper smoothly into her ear, "I see you're already there."

Rolling from her side to her back, Calleigh licked her lips slowly, and purred, "I'm always ready for you, Handsome." Letting her hand slip under the band of his boxers, she found his hardening cock and gently began to stroke it, "I see someone else is waking up."

"It can't be helped, especially around you," Horatio replied as his body reacted to her touch. The amount of pleasure from her slow and gentle stroke put him at such a relaxed state, Horatio could feel himself mentally drifting. Smiling widely, he ran his finger along the enticing folds of her sex and dipped it in, stroking her but ignoring the obvious target. His brow knit together and he closed his eyes, relishing the act of touching her even as she reciprocated.

Opening her legs for him more, Calleigh moaned softly and arched her hips into his touch, wanting and needing to have him touching her clit. Biting her lip, her breathing began to increase slightly, his teasing fingers making her wetter. Stroking his cock more, her fingers came to the head and gently squeezed before moving back down his shaft and repeating the process.

Horatio could feel the need flowing through her, but still working around her clit. The anticipation ate at him, but propelled him forward, entering her with first one, then another digit, instantly feeling her walls collapsing. Slowly, he began to thrust his fingers inside of her, finally applying pressure to her sensitive nub and circling slowly, loving the sound of the air escaping out of her body.

Simultaneously, he stroked her sex and circled her effectively, slipping out of her to gather her silkiness to add to her pleasure, returning back to his ministrations. Nipping at her ear lobe, he spoke breathlessly as she increased her pace slightly, "I need you, Calleigh."

"Take...me..." she moaned and arched into his touch once again. Continuing to stroke is cock, she increased her grip more, "Take me, please..."

Cringing at her actions, Horatio breathed onto her skin, retracting his fingers slowly. His eyes opened to look upon her, seeing the expression of sexual bliss. When he stilled her hand, he saw as she looked to him, with a slightly confused and questionable glare. Unceremoniously, he stripped his boxers off and tossed them, refocusing on her body as he trailed his fingers down her flat abdomen. Hooking his fingers on the sides of her tiny panties, he pulled them down and inched them over her thighs and down to her ankles, slipping them away from her. The sight of her body on display for him hardened him even more and he settled above her with a feral grin.

Widening her legs, he slipped into her quickly and set a pace, holding her legs at her knees, "I need to hear you scream, Calleigh. Tell me what you want…"

"You...oh god...I want...you..." Calleigh moaned loudly as her neck arched and pushed her head back into the pillow more. Thrusting her hips in time with his thrusts into her body, her hands went to her breasts, kneading them and then tweaking her nipples for him. Looking to him through hooded eyes she breathed out, "Harder...Horatio, please, harder."

Her sensual tones infused him with power and he began to thrust harder, lifting her legs onto his shoulders. With the changed position, Horatio relished the depth and the sounds of pleasure from her lips and cringed as he slammed in and pulled almost completely out of her without measure. Her body quivered around him and he closed his eyes tighter, pushing his own body to the limit.

Crying out with each thrust, her hands gripped at his biceps, the pleasure of him taking her rough coursing through her. A thin layer of sweat began to form on there bodies, neither one caring that they would have to shower once again.

With some measure of control, Horatio slowed the pace and leaned to take her lips with his, kissing her passionately. As he stroked into her gently, he swiped his tongue over her lips, demanding entrance. When she parted her lips, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and kissed her possessively, the pace starting to increase. Just as he parted with her, he began to delve deeper, the sounds of her ecstasy filling his ear. Smirking as she screamed, he hit her spot again and was rewarded with sweet friction, the sensation flowing through every cell of his body.

Breathing heavily, Calleigh's body began to prepared for her release, the sensations he was giving her pushing her closer and closer to the edge. When her womb began to tingle and then contract, she knew she was close and gave herself over to him, "Horatio...gonna...cum."

Pushing her legs up higher, Horatio grunted as he set a punishing pace, feeling her body transitioning under him. The atmosphere was frenetic, and Horatio allowed the slightest slip of control and became animalistic in snatching her release from her. Feeling her walls contract around him, Horatio growled and shoved into her harder, enjoying the bare pleasure in her screams.

Burst of light seemed to explode from behind her close lids and Calleigh cried out as her orgasm hit hard. Wave after wave of erotic pleasure rippled through her, the intensity of it seeming to intensify with each passing second. Gasping for breath, she opened her eyes to find his boring down at her, an animalistic look in them like she'd never seen before.

Focusing solely on her, Horatio continued to set a punishing pace, basking in the knowledge that she had already reached her release. Bathed in her essence, Horatio quickened his pace and maintained the force, not surprised to feel her body climaxing once more, his own release now surging forth. Just as she screamed, Horatio stiffened as he spent himself deep within her, an unearthly growl leaving his lips.

Calleigh's sensitive body trembled with her second orgasm and the feel of his cock releasing his seed into her. There was no place on earth that she wanted to be at this moment in time, her mind, body and soul now belonging to the man she's fell in love with. When his movement began to still, Calleigh ran her hands up his arms and to his neck, whispering, "I love you...I love you..."

Relaxing incrementally, Horatio kept his eyes on her, loving the look of pure satisfaction that had settled around her. Keeping most of his weight off of her, Horatio bent to kiss her lips gently and then pulled back, silence encasing the moment. He stared at her, in awe of the power she had over him and then smiled as he stroked her now quieting body gently. Running his fingertips over the side of her face softly, he answered quietly, "I love you, Calleigh."

When he released her legs, she settled them around his and gave him a soft smile as they stared into each others eyes. She could both feel and see the love he had for her, the feeling of having that like none other. Blinking slowly, she purred, "I love it when that side of you comes out, Handsome."

Unable to stop touching her, Horatio felt the heat rise in his cheeks and chuckled softly, "You bring the best out of me, sweetheart." The serenity of the moment made all the conflict and despair that he endured worth it, feeling more connected to her now more than ever. Admittedly, he was having difficulty with the thought that they would have to extract themselves from this and bent to nuzzle her, wanting to saturate his senses with her.

Whispering over her skin, he nipped, "I want this forever, Calleigh…"

"I want that too," she whispered, her hand slipping into his hair at the back of his head. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "I won't leave you again...I promise."

Relishing the feel of her touch, Horatio exhaled lightly, blowing on her heated skin, "Then…it's…settled." Kissing up her neck, he latched on and suckled her skin roughly, his brow knitting at the effort. Her legs tightened against his waist and he grasped at the covers in the attempt to control the reawakening beast. When finished, he licked her skin and withdrew, smirking knowingly, "That's going to be nice in the morning."

Pursing her lips at him, Calleigh raised a brow and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know, what's good got the goose is also good for the gander. I'm sure everyone would love to see my mark on your neck as well."

Relaxing his body, he rolled them over and came to rest on his back, stroking hers deftly with one hand, her hair cascading forward. When she flipped it away from him, he caught the lustful desires in her lighted eyes and smirked, "I give to you fully. Make it good, sweetheart."

A smile formed and Calleigh leaned down to him, giving him a soft kiss and then moving to his chin. Making her way slowly down his neck, she licked and kissed at his skin until she found the spot she wanted. Licking around the area, she nipped at his skin lightly, hearing his moan and then pressed her lips to his skin. Beginning slowly, she suckled on his skin, increasing her suction as she went and slid her left hand up his chest to his nipple. Pinching it she heard his hiss of pleasure and knew she was on the right track with him.

Horatio writhed under her touch and closed his eyes, reveling in the pleasure that only she could give him. His back arched as she continued to suck on his neck, his hands gripping her back gently. As it was, he could barely breathe much less talk, but he managed a few words that escaped his lips breathlessly.

"You're…gonna…start…again?"

Continuing to suck on his skin, her hand began to stroke up and down his chest, her nails scraping at his skin. When she was satisfied that she'd marked him good enough, she released his skin, licking and kissing at the area before moving back up his neck again.

Coming to his lips, she smiled, giving him another kiss and then looked at her work, "That should do the trick."

The throbbing underneath his skin caused him to smile wide, reaching up to touch it. The heat was still present and he looked to Calleigh and shook his head, chuckling, "It feels like you made a bigger mark than mine. Always one determined to be the best."

"Always," she purred and gave him another kiss. Smiling down at him, she reached up, moving a tuff of hair from his face and whispered, "You know, we have a few things we need to start planning out soon."

"Yes," Horatio smiled as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder. He couldn't help the smile at the connotation of her words, the future that was now beginning to manifest for them. Exhaling lightly, he continued, "A nursery for the baby…getting baby supplies…"

"Us getting married," she said softly and gave him another kiss. When they parted she blinked slowly and smirked, "I'd kinda like to have it before I'm too big for a dress to wear."

"We can arrange for that. There's no time like the present. I say when we get back home, we start planning for an early wedding. After two more months, you're going to be showing." Slowly running his hand down her back, he whispered, "Do you want a big wedding, sweetheart?"

Thinking about it for a little bit, Calleigh shook her head and looked back down at him, "No...but, I was kinda hoping...that is, if you don't mind...maybe we could have a New Orleans style wedding. Have a few of our closest friends come out, your family, mine...and us."

Horatio reached to cup her chin and gazed at her, smitten completely, "Anything you want, Calleigh. All that matters is that you are there." Skimming his hand further down toward the curve of her hip, he smiled, "And incidentally, all that matters after our vows is the wedding night. Taking you as my wife…" As he spoke, he maneuvered his hand down to cover her ass, turning to caress the side of her thigh, "To claim you…"

"And me claim you," she purred as she leaned down, kissing him once again. Parting, she looked into his eyes, "One person I want at the wedding is Jack. If it hadn't been for his party's, we might not have ever gotten together."

"He's the first invite, I assure you," Horatio responded as his body began to respond to her weight on top of him. Realizing that she may be tired, he slowly retracted his hand and trailed back up, "We can talk about the guest list more tomorrow…"

Lowering her lips to his, Calleigh kissed him softly and then whispered, "I love you, Horatio. I'll always love you."

"I love you too, now, we have to rest." Cupping her cheek, he smiled lazily and yawned, "You've tuckered this old man out, that's for sure."

Laughing lightly, Calleigh looked down at him with a bright smile, "You're far from old, Handsome, but, we do need to rest."

Giving him one last kiss, Calleigh then slipped off him and to his side, letting her head rest on his shoulder as her leg wrapped around his and her hand rested on his chest. Waiting as he reached over and turned off the small table light, she yawned and relaxed more as his other arm came around her, "Horatio, I was thinking...if we have a boy, I'd like for him to have your name."

Stunned by her request, Horatio came to rest and looked to her, his heart swelling with awe. Speechless for several moments, Horatio could feel the pride coming over him at the thought of his son carrying his name. When speech returned, he crinkled his brow, "You…you're sure about this, Calleigh?"

"I am. I want him to have a strong name...and you're a strong man whether you want to admit it or not," she replied softly as she looked up at him. A warm smile formed as she added, "Besides that, you're the baby's father...if we have a boy, I feel he should be named after you."

Unable to help the smile that made berth over his lips, Horatio chuckled and skimmed his fingers down her shoulder exhaling softly, "Well, I'm honored. But what if we have a girl? Do you have any suggestions there?"

Looking up at the ceiling and relishing the time with her, Horatio continued to move his fingers over her skin smoothly, his eyes beginning to droop slightly. The serenity that had engulfed them seemed like heaven to him, the tranquility soothing all doubts. This was what he was looking for with Calleigh and now that he'd found it he was hard pressed to let it go.

Feeling her breathing evening out and her body relax even more, Horatio looked down to see her fast asleep, her eyes closed and her lips pressed into a light smile. Chuckling softly, Horatio kissed the top of her head and whispered, "We'll table this discussion for another time. I love you, Calleigh." Allowing his eyes to relax more, Horatio soon slipped into his own slumber, oblivious to the world around them.


	24. Chapter 24

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Placing the files in front of him, Tim rubbed his eyes wearily and then settled at the desk, glancing at the clock to make sure he was calling at the right time. After gathering all of the information and potential evidence, Tim was now about to consort with the allegedly crooked Sheriff of Wilmot, Arkansas, and if anything, he wanted to be prepared. As soon as he acknowledged the evidence that was now thrusting Miami Dade into their now cold case, Tim knew he was going to have to go on the defensive, especially since Horatio and Calleigh were still there and without the backing of their badges. If they were found out, this investigation would be blown out of the water, and the fate of the accused would become murky. It was not lost on him how important this phone call was.

Dialing the number, Tim waited until the line picked up and cleared his throat roughly in anticipation of speaking. The sound of the heavily accented voice caught him and he frowned, tempted to ask the person to repeat themselves, but thought better. The quicker he could do this without offending someone, the better.

Sitting in his air conditioned office, Mackey Daniels glanced at the TV that sat in the corner of his office as he cleaned one of his shotguns. For the most part, he had a rather easy job being the sheriff over a small community. Without all the hassles of a big city, he was able to spend most days either out setting speed traps for the road travelers that came through the area or at his favorite fishing hole.

The sound of the phone ringing caused him to grumble and looking out the window to the lobby, he saw the other two officer there with him already on the phone. Reaching for the receiver, snatched it up and placed it to his ear, "Sheriff Mackey Daniels, Wilmot Sheriff's office."

Arching his brow, Tim spoke slowly, "Sheriff Daniels, Tim Speedle, Miami Dade Crime lab. I believe we have an interest in the same case." Hearing more grumbles, he asked, "I'm not calling you at a bad time, am I?"

Reaching over for a biscuit his wife had made for him before leaving earlier that morning, Mackey sighed, "Just interrupting my breakfast. What you need Mr. Speedle?"

"I was wondering, Sheriff, if you have a cold case involving an Arturo Otero?" Flipping open the case file, Tim skimmed through the pages and then stopped, looking up, "He was about to be sent up for killing a one David Lewis but then fled custody. Ringing a bell yet?"

Raising his brow at how much the other man knew, Mackey swallowed the food in his mouth and reached for his coffee to wash it down. Once done, he cleared his throat, "Yeah, I know the case. We're still lookin' for that Mexican. You got him down there with y'all? If so, I'll have one of my boys come and transport 'em back so he can go to trial here."

"No, we don't have him down here, but there are things that need to be looked into further. We have his prints from an airplane crash that he survived as well as DNA. Now, because he's in the wind, it would serve both our purposes if we shared information, don't you think, Sheriff?" Hesitant to let any information out prematurely, Tim gauged his words, "First, we need to see if this is indeed the Arturo Otero that you are looking for."

Getting up and going over to his file cabinet, Mackey sighed heavily, "I'm sure it is, Mr. Speedle. What y'all got 'em on there for? Another murder charge, 'cause if so we got first dibs on 'em."

Tim was growing impatient and exhaled heavily, "No, we don't have another murder charge, but perhaps we were wondering if you'd extend the evidence you have there to us, to corroborate the fact that the man is indeed guilty of what he was accused of. There's nothing to lose, you have eyes down here, if he treads our way, we'd snatch him."

Pulling the file out, he headed back to his desk, "Oh, he did it alright. Got us two witnesses that walked in on 'em. That wetback is as guilty as a fox in a chicken house."

"Really, so you'll have no problem showing me the evidence that puts him there? The murder weapon, his prints on the weapon?" Tim lost his patience and closed his eyes, "If you need a facility to test the evidence, we'd be glad to help you. The point is finding the killer and making him pay. The correct killer."

Not liking the tone the other man was taking with him, Mackey dropped the file onto his desk and took a seat, "Now you look here, we know for a fact he's our killer. What I want to know is why you people are so interested in him. What's he done in Miami besides being in a plane crash? You don't think he could have died in it?"

Tim grimaced and glared at the information in front of him. It was now time to put up or shut up. Flipping the page, he spoke stringently, "Mr. Otero survived the crash to take hostage, a victim and our Lieutenant. He fled with them both, we recovered the victim, our Lieutenant, however is still missing. So…you see the need for us to share pertinent information."

Sitting back in his chair, Mackey rocked for a moment before finally speaking again, "Okay, Mr. Speedle, we'll send ya what we got on this end...and to help you folks out, send us a missing person report and photo of your Lieutenant and I'll have my boys watchin' out for them around here."

Biting his lip, Tim turned away from the file and glanced at the clock, knowing that the second he sent the missing persons report from weeks ago, Horatio would be had in Wilmot. Clearing his throat, he answered, "I'll send it through the fax within the hour. Send us the evidence you got off the murder weapon?"

Knowing they hadn't had the knife printed or tested, Mackey rubbed the back of his neck, "Well uh, you see, that might be a problem. We're a small town, Mr. Speedle. When we send things to lab it takes time for them to get around to our evidence and get things sent back."

Infuriated, Tim slammed his hand down on the desk, "You don't have the information, Sheriff? How are you supposed to make your case if you've not tested the evidence? How do you actually know, aside from two witnesses, that Mr. Otero is the one who actually killed Mr. Lewis?"

"Why would a innocent man run, Mr. Speedle?" Mackey asked in a sarcastic tone. "Any innocent man would stick around and prove it wasn't him...guilty men run. Now, sir...you've wasted enough of my time. Send me a copy of that missin' person report and we'll see about findin' your Lieutenant."

"Give me the name of your closest lab and I'll get the evidence from there. We need to work together on this, Sheriff. Because you as well as I know, that witnesses can sometimes be unreliable…or contaminated. The evidence is what is key here." Tim hoped that the bluff to the other lab would work, furthering his statement, "What if the evidence proves that someone else did the murder? You're going to put an innocent man away for something he didn't do?"

Lifting his hat to scratch at his head, Mackey glanced down the hall to the deputies to see that they'd left. Stuck between a rock in a hard place, he sighed, "We wouldn't knowingly do that, Mr. Speedle. How about, I procure the evidence, and send it along. Your lab can handle the testin' I'm sure."

Smirking as his bluff paid off, Tim answered smoothly, "Yes, we can handle it just fine. When should I be expecting the package? If need be, the lab here can handle any handling fees."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Mackey reached for a pen and piece of scratch paper, "Well, I guess we can Fed-Ex it out to ya. I'll have to get together some stuff to ship it there...you got an address to where you want it and a fax number also?"

Giving him the information, Tim closed the case file and smiled satisfactorily, "As soon as we receive the evidence, we'll get started. You will be in on every step that we take with this."

"Good. Maybe we can get to him before he hurts your Lieutenant. Last thing I want to hear is of another officer loosing his life to a low life scum like that wetback," Mackey replied as he reached for his coffee. "Oh, you need our fax for that missin' person report and photo?"

"Yes," Tim answered as he took the number down. Placing the pen down, he moved to get up, "Within the hour, you'll have the report. Nice doing business with you, Sheriff."

"Yeah uh, likewise. I'll let ya know when to expect that package," Mackey said as he leaned back in his chair again.

"I appreciate your help in this, Sheriff. The sooner we can find the truth, the better this will be. I'll be in touch." Garnering the final word, Tim hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his face vigorously before eying the phone. Without another thought, he dialed the number and hoped that he would be up.

Laughing and wiggling around on the bed under Horatio as he ticked her, Calleigh tried her best to move his hand from the back of her knee. When she couldn't get away from him, she grabbed his pillow, hitting him with it and continued to laugh, "Horatio! This ain't fair!"

The sound of her laughter coursed through him like a pleasurable caress and he tickled more, laughing himself, "All's fair in love and war, sweetheart." Grabbing her and pulling her closer as he continued to tickle her, he faintly heard the sound of a cell phone ringing.

Stopping minutely, he looked up from underneath the pillow and furrowed his brow, "Is that the phone?"

Continuing to move under him, Calleigh laughed, "I don't know...if so they can...call back."

Slowing even more, Horatio listened more and heard the familiar ring, bolting up away from her. Catching the phone before the last ring, he turned to see Calleigh sitting up in the bed, her expression less than understanding. Holding the phone, he whispered, "I won't be long, sweetheart." Focusing more, he spoke as clear as he could, "Horatio…"

Blowing out a tuff of air at his absence in the bed, Calleigh then smirked and pushed the sheet off her fully, exposing her nude form to him and got up out the bed. Walking over to the table, she could feel his eyes watching her and smiled to herself as she got her cup of coffee and then walked back to the bed. Carefully, she laid back against the headboard, taking a sip of the lukewarm liquid and set it onto the side table. Looking back to him, she slid down more onto the bed and her hand slowly began to roam over her body as she watched him.

Licking his lips and barely comprehending who was on the other end of the line, Horatio's eyes were glue to Calleigh and what she was doing on the bed in front of him. When the caller spoke his name louder, Horatio blinked and tried to focus once more, "Uh, yeah...I...I'm here."

Tim smirked at the absent tone in his voice and cleared his throat once more as the heat rose in his cheeks. He'd hoped that he wasn't interrupting anything, but he knew the chances of that were slim to none. Chuckling, he spoke, "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I have some news that I think you'd want to hear."

Continuing to watch her, Horatio moved back over to the side of the bed, his eyes connecting with her, "What did you find out? Anything we can use?"

"We're getting the murder weapon shipped to Miami. It should be here within a day. I've also told the Sheriff that Arturo was involved in a plane crash- he seems to think that he's still down here causing havoc, but he still asked for your description and the missing persons report. I'm faxing that." Allowing the information to settle, he listened intently and heard minute moans and frowned, "Horatio…everything okay?"

Getting an idea, Horatio sat down on the bed and began to run his hand up Calleigh's leg, "Yeah...uh...Speed, give him a picture of Stetler instead and change my name to his...otherwise my cover will be blown here. He's a Lieutenant now anyways."

"Good idea, I didn't think of that ,H." Tim grinned as he grabbed the file and pieced it together again, holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek, "That will give you some time to continue…whatever it is you're doing up there." Arching a brow as the sounds grew, he asked, "Just what is going on up there, H?"

"Nothing that you need to know about, Speed...call me later, please." Hanging up the phone, Horatio tossed it onto the other bed and moved for Calleigh, his only concern now being having her for breakfast and possibly lunch as well.

* * *

Straightening up her office area, Kaye then gathered the accounting books and placed them back onto the book shelf behind her desk. In the weeks that David had been dead, her heart continued to weep for the man she'd fallen in love with, the man that she had hoped one day would give her the world without caring who knew. There's had been a secret love, one that would have fallen on deaf ears and frowned upon. With him being a man of power in the community, and she coming from a shady past, both had agreed to keep what they had between them only.

The sound of heavy footsteps and the screen door closing pulled her from her thought and Kaye turned to see Coal Sanderson come into her office. Moving back to her desk, she reached for the invoices he'd requested and held them out towards him, "There is the Taylor Grocery invoice and the one for Pleasant Hills."

Eying her profusely when reached for the invoices, Coal grinned mischievously at the body she presented and licked his lips, only to compose himself as she handed them to him. Kaye had come to them seemingly out of nowhere years ago, but as time went on, he started to hear things about her. Even so, he'd noticed how close she and Lewis were and knew instantly that the older man was having his fill of her, which led to his current excursion. The will was out there somewhere and he felt deeply that Kaye knew exactly where it was.

"Thanks, Kaye, I just wanted to do some checking up on them to make sure everything was on the up and up." Looking up from them, he drunk in her slim but firm form and shook his head "Say…it's been a while since I've seen you out on the town, how's about we grab a drink after work today? Unwind a little bit…everything's been so tense since Davy…"

Taking in a deep breath, Kaye turned back to her computer screen and began to pull up another account, "Thank you for the offer, Coal, but I'll be working late tonight. With the farmer's market getting ready to open back up, I want to make sure we'll have enough stock to sell there again this year."

Coal inched closer to the chair and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. The hesitancy was there and it was up to him to diffuse the situation. Massaging them gently, Coal bent at her ear, "The stock is plenty, things are running smoothly…why don't you take the time for yourself, beautiful, and…let loose?"

Not liking where he was going with his actions, Kaye shrugged away from him and then turned to look up at him, "I said I'm busy, Coal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have calls to make and shipments to get routed."

"Kaye, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you, but…For years…I've wanted just a second of your time. Let me take you to dinner, just once, and I swear, I won't mess with you again." Smiling as warmly as he could muster, he nodded and then chuckled, "We can go to Misty's…a nice place, a beautiful woman…Just to relax and take your mind off of everything."

Not believing a word he was saying, but curious to know what he was up to, Kaye pursed her lips and and raised a brow, "Dinner only, correct? Because I'm not looking for anything more then friendship, Coal."

"And that's just what you're going to get, Kaye. Just a simple dinner, give you a chance to breathe in air other than that of the farm air." Smiling deeper, he controlled himself and added, "How about six, does that sound good to you?"

Thinking for a moment to throw him off some, Kaye finally shrugged and looked back up at him, "I guess that'll be fine. I'll meet you there though. I have some shopping to do for the house afterwards."

Cursing himself for not insisting on picking her up, he settled and nodded, "Sounds good to me." Turning for the door, he smirked, "Six, and don't be late. The point of this dinner is to slow down some, okay?"

"Okay." Keeping her eyes on him and he reached the door and turned back to look at her, she pointed to the invoices in his hand, "If those are gonna shorten any of the other shipments going out, let me know and I'll get on the phone with them."

"I'll let you know, Kaye." Just before leaving the office, he called back, "You are doing a great job, Kaye, really."

Remembering all the conversations Coal had with David and overhearing how David should get rid of her, Kaye knew Coal was lying but decided to play his little game to see where it was going and what he was after, "Thank you, Coal...so are you."

"Alright, see you later." Walking out of the house and into the yard, he glanced to see Bobby coming up on his right. Smirking, he motioned him over and placed his arm around his shoulder. The young man was attentive enough, but lacked in certain areas. Coal was glad to use him to do what needed to be done.

"Bobby, I need you to do something, for me. You think you can?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can, Coal. Whatcha got needin' to be done?" Bobby asked as they continued to walk back towards the packing sheds.

Coal clapped Bobby on the back hard and laughed more, "I need for you to disable Kaye's car. You see, she's going to go to dinner with me, but I wanted to take her. If she can't crank her car, I'll have to pick her up." Stopping when Bobby did, Coal could instantly see the hesitancy in his eyes and frowned, "I thought you were up for this, Bobby. Apparently, I'm wrong." Starting to move away from him, he waved him off, "Never mind…I'll find someone else."

Sighing, Bobby moved to catch up with Coal. In the time that he'd been working on the property, Coal had helped get him move up the ladder to the position her was now in and even help get him extra money on the side. Not wanting to let him down, Bobby shook his head, "Wait a minute, Coal. I can do this for ya. All I gotta do is take out a spark plug or two, right?"

"Yeah, nothing big. Just long enough for me to take her to dinner. While we're gone, you can put them back, that way, she'll have it in the morning." Coal smiled as the plan formulated even more in his mind, "It's harmless, Bobby. I just want her to depend on me for a while."

Smiling some, Bobby nodded and then chuckled, "Never thought you'd be sweet on Kaye. Thought you couldn't stand her."

"Yeah, well, it turns out that she has something that I want." Rubbing the younger man's head, he warned, "Don't let her catch you, or this is all dead in the water, alright?"

"Want me to have her go out to the storehouse for somethin? That'd give me time to do it then. Ya know she rides the four wheeler there when she goes. Hey, maybe you could be there too," Bobby said with a smirk of his own.

"I do have work to do out at the storehouse," Coal offered as he glanced at Bobby. He nodded and couldn't help but laugh again, "You're really on your toes today, Bobby. You're management material, that's for sure."

Shrugging some, Bobby looked out at one of the fields and shook his head, "Nah...not like you, Coal." Looking back at his boss, his eyes squinted in the bright sunlight, "Whatcha want me to tell her?"

"Just that she needs to come and pick up some paperwork. There's nothing suspicious about that." Coming to the four wheeler, Coal jumped on and started it, eying Bobby. As much as the young man wanted to impress him, there was still room for error, and that he couldn't have. "Make sure to tell her that it might be a lot, that way she won't expect to be back anytime soon."

"'Kay. Need me to do anything else why I'm down here? If not, I'll go get those yahoo's to start on the waterin' system over in the south fields," Bobby said, raising his voice over the sound of the engine.

"Nah, things are good here. Make sure they get that system right, we can't afford to pay for their stupid mistakes." Reeving the engine more, he grinned and then shouted, "When I get control of this, I'm gonna show them the meaning of hard labor!"

Grinning more, Bobby nodded and gave Coal the thumbs up and watched as he took off down the dirt road towards the storehouses. When he was far enough out of site, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at Kaye's car. With it being an older model, getting the spark plugs out would only take minutes, and she'd be gone for at least an hour.

Making his way up to the house, Bobby knocked on the door and waited for her. When she came to the door, he took a step back, "Coal needs ya down at the storehouses. Said he's got a stack of papers for ya to get."

Rolling her eyes, Kaye sighed and then frowned, "Why in the world didn't he tell me while he was here? I could've went back with him and brought the ATV back." Growing irritated, she stalked back into the house to grab her keys and then came back to the door, pulling it shut. Locking it, she then glared at Bobby, taking in his wide grin, "What's so funny? I've got a ton of work to do."

"Nuttin'. But, hey, that's for you to yell at him about. I'm just the messenger," Bobby said as he started down the steps. Pulling the key to his ATV out, he sighed, "Best take big green. Those idiots forgot to turn off the water at the main so it's muddy as hell down there. Your car will get stuck if ya don't."

"Well, that's just great. This day is not improving." Grumbling as she took his key, she looked to him pointedly, "I thought that is why you hung around Coal, what have you been doing all day?"

Adjusting his hat, Bobby chuckled, "Fixin' that old tractor we use for bush hoggin'." Walking away from her he called out, "Have a nice day, Kaye."

"Yeah, thanks there, Bobby." Watching him walk away, Kaye then headed for the ATV and mounted it before starting it. Once she got it started, she revved the engine once and then shot out, heading for the storehouse. She had to be quick about everything if she was going to make this dinner with Coal. She had a sneaky suspicion he was up to no good.

* * *

Horatio glanced to Calleigh as they stood waiting at his door, anxious to relay the information that was given to him by Tim. It was a stroke of good luck for the investigation that the evidence was sent to Miami for processing, at least there, it was assured that the evidence would be processed correctly. The notion of finding completion for Arturo gave Horatio a sense of satisfaction and the closer that they were coming to the truth, the better he was feeling about Arturo being reunited with his family.

Knocking again, Horatio looked to his watch and then furrowed his brow, "He knows that we're coming over." A few seconds passed and Horatio knocked a little harder, "Arturo? It's me…Horatio."

Coming out of the bathroom and buttoning his shirt, Arturo made his way to the door, hearing the knocking once more. With water still dripping from his hair, he unlocked and then opened the door, moving to the side to let them in, "Horatio...sorry, I was finishing in the shower. Please, come in."

Allowing Calleigh to enter first, Horatio followed and closed the door behind him, taking a quick look around. Even though Arturo was keeping himself away from prying eyes, Horatio knew that they couldn't be too careful.

Satisfied that things were okay, Horatio asked, "How's everything going, Arturo? Did you sleep well?"

Smirking some, Arturo scratched at his right ear and raised his brow at Horatio, "I was awaken once during the night. I think you were calling to God, Horatio."

Clearing his throat loudly, he could hear Calleigh snickering as the heat suffused through his cheeks. Unable to say anything, he shot Calleigh a pained look, "Ah…Sorry about that, Arturo. I'll be mindful to keep the noise to a minimum." The embarrassment ran deep as he moved toward the seat, "Um…we have news. Good news."

Heading to the bathroom, Arturo grabbed a towel and came back out, taking a seat on the end of the bed, "What kind of news, Horatio? Did you find the man that killed Mr. Lewis?"

"We're well on our way, Arturo. My associate in Miami was able to get the murder weapon, he's going to process it and then relay the information back to us. If he doesn't find evidence of you on the weapon, it's going to prove that you didn't kill Mr. Lewis. Of course, that leaves the field wide open, but for the moment, we're going to strive to get you off the hook."

"I not touch that knife, Horatio. I only touched Mr. Lewis, that's all...to see if he was still breathing so I could help him," Arturo said as he stopped rubbing his hair with the towel. "Mr. Lewis was a friend."

"That's why we're looking deeply into this. I know you didn't kill him, but someone did and hopefully the knife will tell us who." Eying him decisively, Horatio considered the question carefully before posing it. Clearing his throat, he glanced away before retaining his gaze with him, "Arturo…we talked to Mr. Lewis' secretary and she gave us some good information. She…ah…she told us, or rather, Calleigh that Mr. Lewis had a will…"

Not understanding Horatio, Arturo's brow furrowed and he asked, "I'm sorry, Horatio...what is will? I don't understand."

Taking a deep breath, Horatio nodded and leaned on his knees, interlacing his fingers together. It often slipped his memory that Arturo's English wasn't that good and now he found himself searching for the correct words. When he found the words, he started, "Well, Arturo, a will is something someone leaves if he or she wants someone special to have their belongings when they die. Usually, someone like Mr. Lewis would leave his farm to someone whom he really cared about, in order to save it from being bought, or…taken over. Mr. Lewis' secretary seems to think that there is a will, and that he was going to leave her the farm."

Shaking his head, Arturo looked to Calleigh and then back to Horatio, "I know of no will, Horatio. Mr. Lewis never talked about stuff like that. He ask how my family was and if I needed anything. He took care of his workers. When I was sick, he took me to the doctor...same with the other workers too."

Horatio glanced worriedly toward Calleigh and then back to Arturo, "It's alright, Arturo. If there is a will, I'm sure it will turn up."

"So...today, what you do, Horatio? Are you going back out again?" he asked as he began to dry his hair again.

"Calleigh and I are going to go to town and ask around about David some more. He had to have trusted someone with this information. We need to find that person, and the will to establish motive." Seeing the confusion, Horatio amended, "Motive is the driving reason why someone commits a crime. Whoever has the will, has control over what happens to Mr. Lewis' farm."

Nodding his head, Arturo got up and went over, getting his soda, "Okay, Horatio." Remembering some papers that he'd hidden for Mr. Lewis months before his death, Arturo went back and sat down, letting out a sigh, "I makes me sad to know Mr. Lewis is gone. Once, he'd asked me to hold some papers for him...said it was important for me to make sure they stayed safe, and I did."

Stunned, Horatio looked up at Arturo and furrowed his brow, "He asked you to hide some papers? Do you still have the papers?"

Shaking his head, Arturo sat up more, "No...I do like Mr. Lewis said. I put them where they are safe. No one will find them."

"Arturo, this may be the will. Do you know where these papers are?" Horatio held a sort of anxious anticipation that Arturo would have these papers in his possession, and he prodded further, "Can you remember where you put the papers?"

"Yes. I found an old car in the woods one day when I was hunting. It had no tires and was covered in leaves and branches, so I hide papers in it for Mr. Lewis." Looking at him and then to Calleigh, he shook his head, "Did I do wrong?"

"No, you didn't, Arturo, you did just fine. Now…would it be possible to go and get them?" Horatio watched Arturo carefully for any hints that there would be a problem. Horatio glanced to Calleigh and saw the same anticipation in her gaze, the room now silent and awaiting an answer. Exhaling lightly, he asked again, "Can you go and get them?"

Nodding, he looked back at Horatio and tilted his head slightly, "I can...maybe at night when no one can see me. The woods are on Mr. Lewis property, Horatio. I don't want Mr. Sanderson to see me. He no like me or the other workers."

Understanding fully, Horatio allowed a small smile and relaxed, "How about tonight? We can go as soon as it gets dark enough and come back here to go over the forms. If this is the will, then it changes things…tremendously."

Trusting Horatio, Arturo nodded once and then set his towel aside, "I can do this, Horatio. I will take you to the car once it is dark."

"Well, it's settled then. Tonight, we'll go for the papers." Chancing a glance at Calleigh, Horatio stood and smiled, "Everything's going to work out."

Standing with them, Arturo raised a brow and slipped his hands in his pockets, "Horatio, when...when do you think I'll be able to see my wife again? She keeps asking."

Knowing how hard this was on Arturo and his relationship with his wife, he pursed his lips together and shook his head. Without knowing exactly how things were going to end, he couldn't possibly tell him when he could see his wife.

Speaking hesitantly, he looked to the younger man and shook his head, "At this moment, Arturo, I can't say for sure. As soon as we can settle this, then we can look into getting her over here. But right now, we need to focus on clearing your name."

"Okay, Horatio...I will tell her," Arturo replied, understanding the situation. Watching as they headed for the door, Arturo followed, "What time should I be ready tonight?"

As Calleigh's hand slipped into his, Horatio turned to answer, giving him a reassuring smile, "Eight sounds good. It will give us time to rest and relax." Squeezing her hand, he glanced to her, "I just have to make sure that Calleigh's comfortable while I'm gone."

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Horatio. I can order us all dinner and we can eat when you two get back," she chimed in with a warm smile of her own.

Giving the blond a smile, Arturo nodded to her, "That sounds good to me."

"Sounds like we're on the same page." Bringing her closer, Horatio smirked, "We need to get going, I'll give you a call Arturo to check on you."

"Okay, Horatio. I'll be ready at eight." Watching as the two of them left out, Arturo went over, closing and locking the door back and turned back to the bed. Going over, he sat down and reached for the cell phone that Horatio had gotten for him and began to dial, his heart wanting to hear his wife's voice one more time.


	25. Chapter 25

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Closing and locking the door to the house, Kaye then made her way down the steps towards her car. The afternoon had seemed to drag on for her, the trip to the storehouses seemingly a waste of time for her, yet to Coal's benefit of seeing her again. She didn't know what he was up to suddenly, but whatever it was, she was determined to find out.

Reaching her car, Kaye got in and settle in for her ride to her small apartment to change clothes before dinner. Slipping her key in the ignition, she turned it and was surprised when the car wouldn't start. Turning again with the same results, she laid her head onto the steering wheel and sighed heavily, "Why is all this happening to me today?"

Lifting her head and looking back around, she saw that all the field worker's had moved on to other fields and there wasn't a soul in sight. Shaking her head, she tried the car again, and then reached for her cell phone. Opening it, she dialed his number, her plan to cancel the dinner and insist on a different night once her car was fixed. Getting out, she headed back up to the house, "Coal...it's Kaye. Look, I'm gonna have to take a rain check tonight, my car won't start, so I'm just gonna stay here at the farm."

Smirking devilishly to himself, Coal turned down the road toward the house and fought to stifle a chuckle, "Aw…Kaye, not on our first dinner. Do you have any idea why your car won't start?" Driving faster, he saw as the house came into view and laughed again, "Never mind, I can check it out once I get there. Maybe I can take you home so you can dress and we can still have our dinner?"

Popping the hood, Kaye got out and looked up the road, seeing his truck coming and then moved to the front of her car, "I...I don't know, Coal. This really hasn't been a good day for me."

Coal shook his head and insisted, "Dinner would make the day so much better. We can swing by your place, you can clean up and then we can go. It won't take much." Finally seeing her in the glare of the headlights, he sighed, "You really look like you need a nice relaxing dinner."

Setting the phone between her ear and shoulder, Kaye lifted the hood and began to look over the engine, "Let's just try to get my car started for now, Coal." When he pulled up next to her, she closed her cell and continued to look. Pulling the dipstick on the oil, she saw it was still full and slipped it back in, "What the hell can it be?"

Keeping the headlights on, Coal got out and approached, seeing her lean over the car. He grinned as he came to rest next to her and peered under the hood, "Have you figured out what could be wrong, Kaye?"

"No. I just had this thing serviced last week and they said everything was fine with it," she replied as she stood back up and shook her head. "I have no clue on this."

Reaching behind him, Coal pulled out a tiny flashlight and turned it on, leaning in further to check out the car. Pressing on the hoses and then checking the belts, Coal then looked to the engine and pulled up the caps one by one. Finding the cap that was missing the spark plug, he turned to Kaye and chuckled, "Looks like we have a spark plug thief. I wouldn't put it past one of those wetbacks. Can't trust 'em as far as I can see 'em."

Blowing out a tuff of air, Kaye shook her head and pursed her lips, "Why on earth would they do that, Coal? Besides, none of them have been up around the house today. The only person that was around was you and...wait a minute. Dammit...Bobby was up here when I left to go to the storehouses."

Coal frowned and shook his head, "I don't think Bobby would do anything such as this, Kaye. He may be a kid, but I think he knows to respect others property. I'm thinking that one of the field hands could've come while you were gone to the storehouses. Bobby was told to work on the mowers."

"First someone killed David...now someone is fucking with my car...what's gonna happen next?" she asked, aggravated and also concerned for herself.

"You won't have to worry about that, Kaye. If anything, I'll protect you." Moving away from the car, he motioned for her to stand back and closed the hood, "We'll have to get a new spark plug tomorrow, I can put it in before I start my rounds. But for right now, you need to get away from here for a while." Standing aside, he gestured to his truck, "After you, Kaye."

Really having no choice and knowing she'd need to feed her dog when she arrived home, Kaye reluctantly headed for his truck and opened the passenger side door. Climbing in, she went to reached for the door, only to have him standing there with a smile on his face. Cocking a brow at him, she asked, "What?"

"You shouldn't seem as if you're going to meet your maker, Kaye. It's just a harmless dinner. Relax, alright?" Closing the door for her, he crossed in front of his truck and then got in, glancing to her, "So, in order to get a good seat, we need to get going."

Staying close to the door, Kaye waited as he started his truck and backed out. Once they were headed down the old dirt road, she glanced at him, "I need to stop by my apartment and let my dog out first...if that's okay."

"That's fine, I don't see why you can't." Glancing to her, he frowned slightly and retained his eyes on the road, "Can I ask you something, Kaye?"

"What, Coal?" she asked as she kept her eyes forward.

"You're acting as if I'm gonna do something to you, why? I just wanted a simple dinner, I…I can tell that loosing Davy's been hard on you. You guys was thick as thieves." Hoping he was hitting the target with her emotions, he sighed and shook his head, "I know I haven't been the nicest person, but…We all miss 'em, Kaye. He was the best."

Lowering her eyes and head some, Kaye gripped her purse and spoke softly, "He was the best, Coal." Clenching her jaw, she took in a deep breath and looked out the passenger window, "He was a great man."

The sorrow in her voice was unmistakable, and it was then that he knew that she had what he was looking for. How he was going to get it from her was another story altogether. Softening his voice even more, he sighed, "It's a shame the way he went out. He didn't deserve to get it that way. I hope they find that sleazy wet back who did it."

"Whoever did it needs to pay." Biting her lip, she sighed, "I'm scared about what is going to happen to the farm though. Without David's will...it could be sold off. All of us have put so much into it and David...he...he wouldn't have wanted it that way."

Clutching at the wheel, Coal fought to keep his anger at bay, gritting his teeth at the thought of her not having the will. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts before he spoke again, "Ah…so, Davy had a will? Do you know where it could be?"

Shaking her head, Kaye glanced at him and then back out the window, "No clue. I've searched the house from top to bottom after Mr. Layne came by and said David hadn't given it to him. I mean, why wouldn't he give it to his lawyer in case something bad happened?"

"I don't know, but you're right. That will has got to come up, I've…we've both worked so hard to get the farm where it is now…" His eyes tightened slightly and he grumbled, "It would be a waste to see everything go down the drain."

Fighting back her tears, Kaye swallowed hard, her brow crinkling, "Coal...can...can we please do this dinner another night? Maybe I could cook for you then instead."

With his plans going out the door, Coal exhaled and nodded, "Yeah…um…sure. We can do this another time. I'll come by and pick you up before going to the house and I'll put that spark plug in for you."

"Thank you, Coal." Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she finally looked over at him and shrugged, "I'm sorry about dinner though."

"Nah, don't worry about it. A rain check will be just fine." The rest of the ride was done in silence, the sight of her home coming into view sending shivers of relief through him. Coming to a stop at the curb, he put the truck in park and got out, going around to her side. Opening the door, he helped her out and then closed the door, "I guess ….I guess this was the worst day to ask for a dinner, huh?"

"Yeah." Still wanting to know what he was up to, Kaye pulled her keys out and then looked up at him, "Can I offer you a cup of coffee at least?"

Looking up to her, he shook his head, "Nah. You look as if you need some rest. I'll be here around seven thirty to pick you up, if that's alright."

Nodding, Kaye licked her lips slowly and then looked down, "Yeah, that'll be fine." Fingering her keys, she forced a smile and looked back up at him, "Thanks for the ride, Coal."

"No problem, Kaye. See you in the morning." Starting off, he turned to wave to her and pulled a smile up, "Goodnight, Kaye."

"Night, Coal." Heading towards her apartment, Kaye released a breath, glad that she'd gotten out of having dinner with him. Thinking back to their conversation in the truck, she pursed her lips and whispered to herself, "I bet you were the one to have my David killed you bastard."

Getting into the truck, Coal slammed the door and slammed his fists against the wheel, the anger now reaching the surface. He needed to find that will to snatch control of the farm and get rid of Kaye and the rest of the garbage that David hired. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to find that will, by any means necessary.

* * *

By eight, the skies had darkened enough for them to travel safely, the glow of dusk now succeeding to the complete darkness as they traveled deep in the woods. Horatio peered around carefully, his eyes darting back and forth as Arturo led them through a maze of thickets, the branches snapping at his skin. The journey to the woods was peppered in light conversation with Horatio garnering the story of how David Lewis had given his last will and testament to a field hand, one he'd trusted explicitly. Horatio had a feeling that there was much more good news in store for Arturo, but without the will, a solid motive was going to turn into quicksand.

The tiny sound of the twigs cracking beneath their feet was the only sound, the silence of the wooded area bringing about heaviness. Arturo had told him that this was all still on David's land, and as such, it would sometimes be patrolled by some of the field hands or even Sanderson himself. As they tread through the winding woods, Arturo expounded on story after story of how some of the field hands had met their demise, simply by retreating to the far recesses of the land. At the time, Sanderson blamed it on blissful ignorance, claiming to have thought the field hands to be trespassers, but Arturo knew better, and it was blatantly obvious to Horatio that Sanderson was willing to do anything to get what he wanted.

Coming to a clearing, he saw faintly as the outline of Arturo stopped and stared out, his own eyes perusing the environment. Without the aid of the waning sun, the visibility within the woods was less than desirable and the hackles on his neck rose as he heard the snapping of twigs behind them.

Leaning closer to Arturo, he asked, "How often does Sanderson patrol this area?"

Keeping his voice barely above a whisper, Arturo knelt down, motioning for Horatio to do so as well, "I don't know. Stay down and let them pass. They shouldn't see us here."

Horatio took the cue and knelt down, listening to his surroundings. The area was pitch black, but he knew that the moment that they made the slightest noise, they would be found. Sitting still, he turned his head toward the left, hearing more twigs snap. Grabbing onto Arturo's arm, he nodded toward his left, keeping his attention focused there.

Turning his head towards the sound, Arturo remained silent, his eyes scanning the darkness around them for the movement. A small smile formed as the culprit moved out into the clearing, the moonlight creating an outline. Shaking his head, he looked to Horatio and nodded to the large eight point buck, "Good eating there."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head, standing up slowly, "I'll take your word for it." Assuring the area was clear, he looked to see a shadow of something a head of them. Nodding towards it, he asked, "Is that the car, Arturo?"

"Yes" Arturo said as he stood up and began towards it. Moving through the brush carefully, he lead the way, finally coming to rest at the right side of the old abandoned car. Looking to Horatio, Arturo shrugged, "I thought they would be safe out here away from everyone."

"That's good thinking, Arturo. You kept something very important, safe. I think you did a great job." Watching as Arturo went into the car, he turned his head toward the right, hearing another sound. Chuckling, Horatio shook his head, "These woods are filled with deer, huh?"

"Deer, possum, wild pigs, even some bear..." Arturo said as he leaned inside the window of the back door and lifted the seat up. Feeling around, he found the file of papers and pulled them out, then set the seat back. Backing back out, he stood up fully and showed Horatio the file, "This is what Mr. Lewis gave me, Horatio."

Taking the file in hand, Horatio attempted to read, but found that he couldn't. Glancing up to Arturo, he shook his head, "I think we're going to have to take this back to the room to read it. It's too dark out here." Closing the file, he clapped Arturo on the shoulder, "You did a very good thing here, Arturo."

"This will help with finding the person that killed Mr. Lewis?" he asked as they began to move back into the woods. "I will be able to see my wife and son soon?"

"Yes, things are coming around, Arturo. Once we establish a motive, get the evidence from my associate in Miami, then we can prove that you had nothing to do with Mr. Lewis' murder."

Leading the way back to where they had parked the car, Arturo smiled to himself and whispered, "That's good. I miss them greatly. Me no want to be away from them anymore."

"I can't blame you, Arturo. To be back with the one you love…there's nothing like it." A faint smile came over him and he exhaled and shook his head, "Soon enough, this will all be behind you."

The high brush pulled at their clothes and Arturo pushed through, "It will be good then."

After what seemed like an hour, Arturo and Horatio finally reached the car again, both men getting in. Putting on his seat belt, he waited as Horatio started the car and pointed ahead, "The main road is about two miles up the road from here...it will go back to town. Just a little longer drive, Horatio."

Listening to Arturo's directions, Horatio drove smoothly as he headed back into town. Now that they had what they needed, it was time to put this investigation to rest.

* * *

Standing outside her home with two cups of coffee in her hands, Kaye shifted her weight as she waited for Coal to pick her up and take her out to the farm. Most of the evening she'd spent staring at a picture of her and David, one of the few that they had taken together. He'd taken care of her as much as she'd allow, and in return, she'd took care of him, making sure his business ran smoothly. Seeing the headlights of a truck coming towards her, she released a breath and whispered, "Davy, if you can here me, help me through this day please."

When Coal's truck came to a stop, Kaye gave him a small smile as he leaned over and opened the door for her. Moving to get in, she handed him one of the cup of piping hot liquid, "Morning...thought you might like a cup on the way in. I remembered you like it black and strong."

Taking a cup, Coal glanced to it then her, his brow narrowing slightly. Something was different about her, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Deciding to ride this wave of good fortune, he smiled lightly, "Thanks. I brought some doughnuts…I know you probably won't eat much…but…"

"Actually, I haven't eaten yet," she replied as she got in and closed the door. Settling in, she she tried to relax more, "Maybe we could eat them when we get out to the farm...maybe out on the porch."

"Alright, let's get going then." Taking a sip of the coffee, he smiled more and closed his eyes, relishing the heat as the liquid slid down his throat. Tilting his head her way, he asked, "You must've got some good sleep last night…is this a new leaf you're turnin' over, Kaye?"

Sipping on her own coffee, Kaye shrugged and looked over at him, "Well, after the day I had, a hot bath, and then going straight to bed helped a lot I think. I'm just hoping today will be a lot better then yesterday."

"It looks as if you're off to a great start." Putting the truck in reverse, Coal shot a glance at Kaye and smirked before retaining his gaze outward. Righting the car, he then headed toward the house, the silence in the cab somewhat comfortable. After a moment, he took another sip of the cup and then turned the radio up some, arching his brow as he glanced to her, "You don't mind do you?"

The sound of the country music station filled the cab and Kaye smiled more and shook her head, "No, I don't mind at all. I like country music...it's my favorite."

"Now, see, we have something in common." Laughing lightly, he turned the wheel and nodded in time with the music, hearing her hum slightly. The moment was filled with light expectancy, one he'd never thought he'd feel with her. It was then he decided to renew his quest to find out exactly what she knew.

The trip to the farm was uneventful, the only sound in the truck being the music on the radio and the farm report between songs. During the time, Kaye continued to act like she wasn't uncomfortable being around Coal and even glanced at him from time to time, catching his eye and giving him a small smile when she did. If anything, she could tell he was up to something, and she was going to figure out what it was.

When they arrived at the farmhouse, she got out after he parked next to her car and took in a deep breath of the fresh country air. In many ways, she wished she could stay there, but until David's will was found, the outcome of the farm's future was up in the air. When he got out and came around to her, she tilted her head as she looked up at him, "Ready to dive into those doughnuts?"

"That sounds like an idea. We should get done with them before Bobby shows up. He tends to be kinda relentless when it comes to food." Settling on the porch, they sat side by side with their coffees and doughnuts between them. Again the comfortable silence prevailed and Coal ate contently, watching the morning come to fruition.

Taking the last bite, he then sipped his coffee and asked, "So, what's on the books for you today, Kaye?"

"Well..." she said and took a sip of her coffee and then set it down, "I have to get the inventory sheets ready for the farmers market this weekend so the trucks can be loaded up. Then I also have to go pick up the signs from Oscar's and then go get the booth set up sometime between everything. Oh, and payroll also this morning. So, I'll be busy as always."

Frowning, Coal shook his head, "You really should get someone in there with you, Kaye. That's too much work for just you to do. How do you do it and still manage to walk out of the door at the end of the day?"

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it as a sigh, she shook her head as she looked out over the farm and then to him, "Sometimes, Coal, I wonder the same thing myself. But, if I don't do it, the farm will go down hill...and I don't want to see that happen to this place. It has so much potential to be even better then what David has already done."

Coal chuckled and cast his gaze down, shaking his head, "That it does. It's always had that potential if you ask me. Sometimes, I think David didn't see it…at least not all of it."

"He did...he just didn't want all the hassle of becoming something too big and some big corporate business trying to take over how he did things," Kaye replied softly as she reached for her coffee again. "In a way, I'm glad he didn't. We'd all be out of a job then."

"Yeah, thank god for small favors. Still, he could've done with a little growth here and there." He looked to Kaye and shook his head, remembering how hard he worked, "I do have to give it to him, Davy really knew how to work. He wouldn't have asked anyone to do something he wouldn't do."

Looking over at him, Kaye gave Coal a small smile and nodded, "No, he wouldn't. You helped him a lot...he often commented on how much you helped him when he was in the office. Then again, I guess that's why he put you in charge over everyone in the fields and storehouses."

"He saw talent," Coal remarked pointedly. Drinking the rest of his coffee, he then stood and dusted his pants off, watching as the field hands had started to filter in. Grimacing, he exhaled heavily and took a step down, "Looks like the animals have arrived. I need to get out there and make sure they don't make a mess of anything." Looking back to her as he stepped down more, the grimace melted into a smile and he nodded to the office, "Don't work too hard, Kaye."

"Same goes for you." Watching as he began to head off, Kaye come up with an idea and called out to him, "Hey, Coal!" When he turned to look back to her, she smiled, "If you're free for lunch...why don't you come up to the house and I'll fix us somethin'."

"Well, then, I'll just have to make myself free," Coal responded charmingly. Giving her a wink, he then waved to her once more before turning to head for the fields. He didn't know what was going on with her, but her new disposition was going to make it easier for him to get what he wanted.

* * *

Watching as Calleigh perused the papers that were spread around them, Horatio grabbed both his and her coffee cup and approached, keenly aware that she was deeply involved in the paperwork before her. Her brow was set in a firm wrinkle as she read and she bit her bottom lip gently, reaching up only to move the long strand of blonde hair away from her eyes and tuck it neatly behind her ear. Horatio was in awe of her in such deep concentration, it was as if he was able to see her mind working through the intense expressions. He realized that he could possibly watch her like this all day. Instead, he moved forward and thrust the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Time for a recharge," he offered as he sat opposite of her. Careful not to bother the system she had, he took a sip before speaking, arching his brow, "Have you found any useful information yet?"

Setting the paper in her hand aside, Calleigh took a drink of her coffee and nodded slightly before blinking to clear her eyes, "Yeah. It seems David Lewis has left his entire estate to Kaye Freeman, the woman we talked to when we went over there. He also wanted Coal Sanderson removed from the property and business permanently for embezzling money from the farms crop sales. He's even got proof here of it all. Seems Sanderson has probably skimmed off hundreds of thousands of dollars in profits from the farm."

Stunned momentarily, Horatio looked to the papers scattered about and frowned, "Sanderson was embezzling from Mr. Lewis? That's a clear motive for murder if you ask me. Now, we have to put the weapon in his hands." Reaching for her leg, he caressed it gently, tilting his head and smiling lightly, "How are you doing? You started pretty early on this."

Giving him a smile, she tilted her head and shrugged, "Pretty good so far. At least the morning sickness passed without incident this morning."

Placing the cup down, he moved himself closer to her and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. Staring at her with complete love in his eyes, he licked his lips, "That's good…that's very good, Calleigh. Are you hungry? We could take a break and go and get something."

"I think I could eat something now," she replied softly as she leaned into his touch. Staring into his eyes, she couldn't help the smile that formed, "Once we get this case figured out and can go home, I want to be able to cook for you."

"Yes…this eating on the go is definitely not for me." His eyes roamed over her face as he spoke softly, his smile widening, "When we get home, I don't believe that I'll be going anywhere for a couple of days. I want it to be just me and you…" Leaning toward her, his lips were just about to brush hers when the phone rang, shattering the moment. Sighing heavily, he pulled away and frowned, knowing that it could be important.

Allowing his touch to skim down her shoulders and to her arms, he whispered, "We're going to pick this up later."

"I hope so, Handsome." Getting up, she smiled down at him, "Answer that and I'll go freshen up for breakfast."

Horatio kept his eyes on her retreating form as he reached for the phone and flipped it up. Answering smoothly, Horatio now focused on the papers before him, "Horatio…"

Raising his brow, Tim nodded and glanced to the clock, a small smirk rising, "Ah…a phone call that isn't met with the sounds of…whatever it is that you guys do so early in the morning." Chuckling, he asked, "How are you this morning, H?"

Closing his eyes and feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, Horatio shook his head and then leaned down onto his knees, "We're good, Speed. How are things going at the lab?"

Picking up a report, Tim smirked, "Things are going very well at the lab, H. We got the results from the knife. Care to hear the specifics?"

Raising his brow, Horatio sat up and then stood, taking his coffee with him, "Of course. Hopefully it's good news."

"The best. We printed the knife and tested it for DNA and found some interesting things. First, neither Arturo's prints, nor his DNA was found on the knife. He's safe, H."

A smile formed as Horatio took a seat in the chair at the small table and he leaned his head back some. With the new information on Arturo, now their job would become more difficult, "That's good news, Speed. So, do we have a hit on whose prints were on the knife?"

"We do…Coal Sanderson. The print was clean and he popped up on the first go around. He handled the knife…however, the DNA came back as a different person…"

Horatio's brow furrowed and he got up, going over to the papers Calleigh had been looking over, "So there was another person involved besides Sanderson. Did you get a hit on the DNA?"

"Yes, another person…a Robert Mathison. He was popped about two years ago for shoplifting. Nothing else big though. The blood was found in between the hilt and the blade. He had to be the one to stab Mr. Lewis to leave his DNA."

Taking in the information, Horatio lifted a paper, looking it over and seeing Robert's name. Reading some of it, his brow narrowed, "Lewis knew Sanderson and Mathison were up to something and working together...both it look's like were skimming off the profits from a lot of the crop sales..." Looking back up from the paper, Horatio licked his lips, "Okay, Speed...we know Sanderson has the Sheriff here in his pocket, so handle this with kid gloves, okay?"

"Alright, that I can do…but Horatio, what are you going to do? Even though you have evidence that exonerates your friend, it's here. No one up there is going to believe him if the evidence isn't shown. This can be dangerous…for everyone involved."

Pursing his lips, Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought for a minute and then raised his brow, "Well, then, Speed...look's like you'll be making a trip to Wilmot...and taking Arturo with you along with his lawyer."

"Road trip, that's just awesome. I'll get it together…where is your guy anyway? He's been staying out of sight?"

"Yes, he has," Horatio replied as he turned and saw Calleigh come out the bathroom. Giving her a smile as she began to change out of his tee shirt, he eyed her body as she began to dress, "He's uh...he's got a room next to ours."

"Poor guy, I bet he has to sleep with his ears plugged." Laughing at the silence that followed, Tim shook his head and continued, "In all seriousness, H…He's going to need a lawyer, who are we going to use?"

Walking over to Calleigh and running a hand over her bare shoulder and giving her a smile when she turned to him, he gazed into her eyes, "I'll see if Kenwall Duquesne will take him on as a client."

"Ah, already using the family ties…It must be love." Smirking at putting Horatio through the paces, he finished, "I'll get the first flight to Arkansas. If the Chief knows that I'm going there to potentially bring you back, he won't ride my ass. I'll call you when I land."

"We'll be waiting, Speed." Hanging up with him, Horatio tossed the phone aside and using both his hands now, skimmed her shoulders, "Think you're father is up for taking on a new case?"

Giving him a smile, Calleigh placed her hands onto his chest and moved closer to him, "I think he will be. You know he loves to help when he can, Horatio."

"It will be greatly appreciated," Horatio whispered as his lips trailed her skin. Wrapping his arms around her, he exhaled and held her tightly, "I can't believe that this is going to be over soon. We can go home…"

Wrapping her arms around him, Calleigh smiled as her eyes closed and she whispered, "We can get married and raise our family."

"Yes, and we can finally be…happy." Leaning to kiss her, he brushed her lips softly before smirking and pulling back, "I don't want to start something I can't finish. We…should go and get breakfast."

Running a hand down his chest, she smirked, "Then I expect a rain check for later."

"You'll get it." Bringing himself closer to her, he kissed her again and then moved out of her arms hesitantly. Her warmth was enticing, her scent mouthwatering and it was playing havoc on his logic. "I have to shower…"

Chuckling some, Calleigh nodded and reached for her bra, "Okay. Just don't take too long. I'll call dad while you're in there and see if he can come up and help."

Clearing his head as she parted with him completely, he nodded, "Alright. Tell him I said hello. I'll be right out and we can go."

"Okay, handsome." Getting her bra on, Calleigh then got her cell phone out and went over and sat on the bed. Watching as he gathered his things, Calleigh smiled more as her father answered the phone, "Hey, dad."

The light tone of his daughter's voice met his ear and Kenwall smiled widely, sitting up more in his chair. Folding the newspaper down, his brow crinkled lightly and noted the time, questioning, "Lambchop, now what are you doing up so early? I would think that you'd be sleeping in. How have you been doing? How's Horatio?"

"We're both doing good, dad. Just working this case...which actually is why I'm calling you." Slipping a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Calleigh continued, "Dad, we were wondering if you'd be able to take on a new client. He's got no money and he was falsely accused of murdering a man here in Wilmot. We can prove he didn't kill the man, but, he might still need a lawyer."

"Is this the young man who kidnapped Horatio and that young lady?" Kenwall asked as he picked up his cup of coffee. Taking a drink, he then reached for his pad and pen and wrote down some notes as his brow furrowed in concentration. "When did this murder take place?"

Thinking about the time frame, Calleigh shook her head, "Two maybe three weeks ago, dad. The Crime Lab in Miami has the knife that was used and they found both prints and DNA belonging to two different men on it...not our guy. Also dad...the two new suspects have the Sheriff in there pocket, so, we've got to watch our step with them."

"Seems touchy, Cal." Pausing for a moment, Kenwall debated the idea of representing this man and realized through her tone that he was as innocent as Calleigh was saying he was. Without another second of hesitancy, he answered as a wide smile grew on his lips, "I'll get up there and talk to the District Attorney and see where they could possibly be. You know, Lambchop, your guy will have to turn himself in. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

Happy that he was going to be able to help, Calleigh pulled her legs onto the bed and sat Indian style, "I know, dad. Tim is coming out from the Crime lab with the results and murder weapon...and we're gonna have him take Arturo in...then, Tim will hit them with the results. I don't think anyone's pressing charges against him for the kidnappings in Miami...but, I'll have to talk to Tim more about that."

"Well, let's put out this fire first before we go runnin' to another, sweetie." Loving the intensity and clarity in her voice, Kenwall chuckled, "You know, I like this side of you. You're strong again, Calleigh, just like I said you would be."

Smiling more, Calleigh leaned back some on the bed and sighed, "That's cause I have you to thank for that, dad. You knew just what I needed in my life."

Kenwall laughed lightly and shook his head as he placed the cup down and leaned back, relaxing more. With all the tension gone from her voice, he was content that she was happy, and in turn that made him ecstatic. There wasn't a thing in this world that he wouldn't do for her, no matter the costs.

Watching the trees sway gently in the breeze, he sighed, "No, darlin' I just led you to the pond, you had to drink from it. I believe deep down, you knew what you wanted, it was just the timing of everything."

"Well, whatever it was, you had a hand in it...so thank you," Calleigh replied sincerely. Hearing the water come on in the bathroom, she smiled, "Horatio also told me to tell you hello. Once he finishes getting cleaned up were going to breakfast."

"So, he's taken care of you then? That's what I like to hear. Soon, I'll be hearing wedding bells." Laughing slightly, he shook his head and reveled in the idea of her being married. "You're going to love being married, but don't be mistaken, you're gonna have to work on it, the both of you. It's not going to be easy, but it's worth the rewards."

Laying back on the bed, Calleigh smiled and sighed, "Oh I know, and we both are willing to do what it takes. And dad, Horatio and I have been talking, we want a New Orleans weddin'...and I'd like for you to give me away."

An awestruck silence over took him and his smile dropped, replaced by one of complete confusion. True, he was her father, but he'd strained their relationship beyond it's means, many times. To have her wanting him to give her away…

When the words formed he sputtered, "A- Are…are you sure, Calleigh? I mean…your old man has done some shady things in his past concernin' you…"

"But you're still my dad and this would mean a lot to me," Calleigh said as she interrupted him. Her hand rested on her stomach, moving in slow small circles, "I want you there with us, dad...and I want you to do this for me...for my new family."

Rubbing his face hard, Kenwall could feel the emotions as they spilled over, "Calleigh…I'll be honored. Just give me the time and place, and I'm there, sweetie."

Hearing the emotion in his voice, Calleigh smiled more and spoke softly, "Thanks, dad." When the shower cut off, Calleigh looked towards the bathroom and sat up again, "When do you think you can leave to head this way? Horatio and I will get you a room and then when Tim arrives we can all meet and discuss everything."

Checking his watch to make sure of the time, Kenwall smirked, "I'll be able to be there in about four hours, give or take. Where exactly am I heading to, Lambchop?"

"Wilmot, Arkansas. When you get into town, call my cell and I'll direct you to our hotel."

Writing down the name of the city, Kenwall nodded, "Got it. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Okay, dad...you drive careful and I'll talk to you when you get into town," Calleigh said as the door to the bathroom opened and Horatio came out with a towel around his waist.

Horatio smirked at her inquisitive expression, loving the way her neatly manicured eyebrow lifted as her lips curved into a smile. Walking across the room, he heard her finish the call and then bent to reach for his clothes, enjoying the coolness of the air as it hit his still damp skin. Chuckling softly, he asked, "So I take it Kenwall said he'd do it? When's he coming?"

Placing her phone onto the side table, Calleigh laid back on the bed again, watching him as he gathered his clothes and then walked over to the bed, "He'll be here later this afternoon. Probably in like four, maybe five hours. He's gonna call me when he get's in town so I can direct him here."

Enthralled by her body as she put it on display, Horatio stopped moving and crinkled his brow, his mouth suddenly running dry. Licking his lips in an attempt to relieve them, he stumbled over his words, "I- I thought you were…ah…you were going to get dressed?"

Smirking, Calleigh shrugged and then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Taking it off, she dropped it onto the floor next to the bed and ran her hands over her now exposed breasts, "I will when I'm ready. For now though, I have a different kind of food in mind."

Horatio's eyes followed the lacy scrap of material down and swallowed as he lifted his eyes back to her hungrily, the sight of her perfected beauty pulling at him from deep within. With each pass of her own hand, he heard her moan just enough to stiffen his member, and he growled as she taunted him with her bejeweled gaze that clouded with lust as she pulled and pinched at her rapidly hardening nipples. He could easily admit now that the thought of breakfast was now a thing of the past.

Inching his way onto the bed, he asked mischievously, "So…enlighten me. What kind of food are you hungry for?"

Licking her lips, her hands continued to move as she spoke softly, "Something high in protein...and that taste wonderful. Although, getting it can be very enjoyable, especially for you."

Unable to tear his eyes away from her, Horatio reached for her hands and gently set them away, revealing the wealth of her bosom to him. Electricity seemed to hang in the air as he stared at them, watching as they moved up and down slowly with the movement that her shallow breaths were making. The silence added to the tension and Horatio could practically feel her need.

Caressing a firm globe within his hand, he then circled her nipple, watching as it firmed even more, "I think we'll both like the results of this."

Her lips parted as her breathing hitched at his touch, the soft caresses bringing a soft moan from her. Reaching with her left hand, she ran her fingers down his chest and purred, "Why don't you take that towel off, handsome, and lay up here with me?"

Horatio took his time, leisurely moving his hands over the swell of her breast, enjoying the sounds of her pleasure. As he continued to touch her, he slipped the towel off of him, advancing onto her enticing form. Covering her effectively, he grinned as he dipped his head to nuzzle her neck, "Starting right here seems best." Inhaling her scent, he finished, "Tell me…what you think."

Running her hands over his shoulders and back, Calleigh closed her eyes as his lips and tongue moved over her heated skin. Pushing her head back more into the pillow, she whispered, "You know what...turns me on."

Her heated words coursed through him and he licked at her skin, running his hands down her bare leg. Pulling it up, he gripped her thigh and pushed it outwardly, thrusting his hard body against hers. Lost in his action, Horatio bit down on her neck and suckled hard, increasing his thrusts.

Clawing at his back, Calleigh's moans began to grow louder as he suckled, a wet heat forming under her panties. Biting her lip, she breathed out heavily, "I need you..."

Hearing her reaction, Horatio growled against her skin and slowed his thrusts. His fingers walked the distance down to her hips and he pulled the pretty panties down slightly, slipping a questing digit deeply into her. The slick heat that greeted him was his undoing and he slammed his finger inside of her as he continued to devour her neck.

Arching her neck as his finger entered her, Calleigh moaned loudly at the sudden entrance. When he began to massage her g-spot, she writhed under him, her need for him taking over completely. His lips and tongue began to travel up her neck to her chin and Calleigh lowered her head back down, there lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Moaning into his mouth when he withdrew his finger and pushed back in hard, Calleigh then broke the kiss and breathed out, "I want...to cum."

Eying her hungrily, Horatio's smirk coiled into a devious smile as he tore the delicate panties from her body. His member throbbed with need, remembering how hot and wet she was, her body arching and writhing under him pushing him to the edge. Pinning down her hip with his hand, he thrust himself into her fully and growled, stilling himself for just a short moment. Her body reacted around him, her sex pulsated unrelentingly, coaxing his cock to stiffen even harder. The sensations fed his desire and propelled him to slide out slowly and then thrust back in forcibly. The surprised cry that fell from her lips thrilled Horatio and he kept up the mind numbing pace, her nails cutting into his back a true sign that she was deep within the throes of pleasure.

Her body arched up into his, his powerful thrusts sending waves of pleasure through her body. His cock filled her perfectly, satisfying her need and desires. Wrapping her legs around him and taking him deeper into her body, her hands moved from his back and up to his shoulders as her eyes opened to mere slits. Looking up at him, her breathing was rapid and her voice went to one with authority, "That's it...harder, pet...harder."

Unable to defy her even if he wanted to, Horatio plummeted into her moist cavern, slamming his hips hard against hers. He was no longer in control of his actions; instead, he moved blindly through her, the only thing in his sights was his unquenchable thirst for lust.

Getting exactly what she wanted from him, Calleigh dug her nails into his shoulders as she hung onto him. Uncaring of who could hear them, Calleigh cried out in pleasure and then looked up at him, almost growling, "Yes, please your mistress, pet...make me cum hard."

Taken to another level by her demand, Horatio allowed himself to fall into the deep of his lustful drive to seek her essence, increasing his powerful thrusts. The head board slapped against the wall at an increased tempo and mixed with her unadulterated cries of sensual pleasure fed the animal in Horatio until he found himself pounding into her at an unforgiving pace. He growled as his own release began to possess him, throwing him into a frenzy.

With one hand, she slipped it up into his wet hair, getting a handful and tugging at it, "That's it...God, YES! Make...me...cum!"

Slamming into her, he heard her breath escape her lips and he continued to thrust into her, her sex conceding as it constricted against him. A flood of sensations flowed through him and he bellowed as her body began to convulse violently around him, the slickness making his thrusts seem effortless.

Bursts of colors seemed to explode behind her eyelids as her eyes closed as her orgasm seemed to rush to the surface. Bucking her hips up to him, Calleigh cried out, her legs tightening around his waist as her orgasm hit. The smell of sex filled the air around them and Calleigh cried out his name as wave after wave of pleasure spilled out of her body and coating his cock.

Continuing even though he knew she was finished, Horatio put her body through the paces, determined to give her all she needed. His own release was treading the surface and broke through on his last powerful stroke into her, his body stiffening as it exploded, his seed screaming into her awaiting sex.

The pulsing of his cock inside her was enough to trigger yet another strong orgasm from her, her body weeping with pleasure. Never had a man made her feel the way she did or complete her like Horatio had. When his strokes began to slow, her hands moved onto his back once more, pulling him down to her and holding onto him. Their labored breathing was in time with one another and as they finally stilled, his arms cocooned her in his warmth and strength.

Finally feeling the frenzy subside, Horatio settled into her embrace the hints of sex mixed with her scent tantalizing him. Blinking slowly, he held on to her, relishing the serenity in the afterglow of their lovemaking. After a moment, he slipped out of her and came to rest on his back, exhaling heavily, opening his eyes slowly.

Turning to her, he smiled gently, "I love you, Calleigh."

Rolling over onto her side, Calleigh moved over to him, cuddling back up against him, "I love you too, Horatio."

"Yes…" he chuckled as he looked to her, "I gathered that. Where did that come from, I thought you were hungry?" His brow raised and he stroked her bare shoulder, the softness lulling him even more, "Not that I'm complaining mind you. It was just…unexpected."

Smiling, Calleigh gazed into his bright blue eyes, "Well, I seem to have a hunger for you more then food. But that's because of how much I love you."

Meeting her gaze, he tipped her nose with his finger and chuckled, "I wouldn't be opposed to more of this. I kinda miss having my way with your body whenever I wanted."

A small laugh emerged as Calleigh slipped her arm around his waist as she cuddled to him more, "I think we can arrange that...and much, much more. And when we get home I think my pet needs to have some new toys."

"Your pet would be appreciative, Mistress," Horatio answered lowly. He loved the way her body responded to him, even through the lightest of touches and he exhaled with content. They slipped into silence only for it to be broken by the sound of the phone ringing. Groaning, he closed his eyes, "I want to stay here, with you for now. I want to ignore it."

Chuckling, Calleigh kissed his chin and whispered, "It could be Tim with his flight information. Answer it and then we'll go eat and come back to the room for some more alone time."

Reaching for the phone, Horatio grumbled, "I'm sure that our alone time is over for the time being." Grasping the phone in hand, he answered, "Horatio…"

Crinkling his brow, Tim sighed and shook his head at the sound of his dry tone, "Sorry for the interruption, but I have flight information."

Laying onto his back, Horatio closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Calleigh as she laid her head onto his shoulder, "When and where, Speed?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tim chuckled as he read the reservations over again. Looking up, he shook his head, "I'll be landing in a small community airport in Portland at four pm. From there, I'll be taking a taxi to Wilmot, it's about thirty minutes to forty five minutes from there. Is there a specific place we need to meet at?"

Opening his eyes and looking down at Calleigh as her fingers played in his chest hair, he breathed out, "Yeah, but, instead of a taxi I'll drive over and pick you up. Calleigh's father should be in around the same time as well."

"Well, that saves me some serious cash. I'll be waiting for you, if you can manage to pry yourself away from Calleigh that is." Laughing slightly, he moved to stand, stretching slightly, "Tell her I said hello."

"I will, Speed...you have a safe trip out here. Call me if anything comes up," Horatio replied as his hand went to her soft golden hair and stroked it.

"I will. Take it easy, Horatio." Hanging up, Tim then dialed the familiar number easily and exhaled heavily. He forewarned Shay that he would possibly be able to take lunch with her before he had to go, but now it was looking as if it wasn't going to happen. Since he was going to be out of town for a day or so, he wanted to see her before he left. Rubbing his temple , he waited for her to answer, knowing she would understand.

Hanging up the phone, Horatio turned his attention toward Calleigh more and smiled. Still feeling the effects of moments before, he continued to caress her hair, relishing the warmth between them.

"I don't want to move from this spot, but it will be inevitable."

Laughing lightly, Calleigh's hand continued to move and she looked up at him, "Well, we could just stay here in bed and order in if you want. That way, we don't have to get dressed and all until about an hour before dad and Tim arrives."

Horatio chuckled as he maneuvered himself closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. Their proximity to each other left nothing to the imagination and he bent slightly to brush his lips against hers. Smirking slightly, he sighed, "I'll have to go get our breakfast."

Smirking, Calleigh reached up, moving a strand of his hair from his face, "Call it in so it's ready when you get there and you don't have to wait. Then we can feed each other in bed."

A rush of arousal raced through him and he closed his eyes as her lips traced his cheek and then to his lips. Fighting against the desire to allow the kiss to grow, he instead pulled back slightly and explained breathlessly, "I have to…I have to call it in, Calleigh."

Kissing his stubbled chin, she purred, "If you insist." Giving him another soft kiss to his lips, she then looked into his eyes, "I guess I do need to feed me and the baby huh?"

"Yes, that would be prudent." Reluctant to let go of her, he sighed heavily and turned, instantly feeling the receding of her warmth. Cursing under his breath, he turned to sit up and grabbed the phone, dialing the number. He was rewarded with her arms snaking around his neck and her firm body pressing against his back. Closing his eyes, he shuddered as her lips brushed against his shoulder, nearly eclipsing the need to order the food.

"Calleigh…"

Loving the effect she had over him, Calleigh kissed her way up to his ear and whispered, "Two eggs, sunny side up, grits, hash, and toast with grape jelly...and a large orange juice." Licking at the shell of his ear, she then whispered again, "And don't forget Arturo, my pet...he needs to eat also."

Grasping onto her forearm, he nodded, "Yes, Mistress." Attempting to gather himself, Horatio heard the line pick up and then placed the order, just to her specifications. After ordering for him and Arturo, he then placed the phone down and turned to her quickly, propelling them both down. When he came to rest, he moved her hair away from her eyes and smiled devilishly, "You have…the type of touch that leads me to madness, sweetheart."

Smiling up at him, Calleigh wrapped her arms around him, "You have the same effect on me, handsome. You always have."

"Yeah, but you're better at it." Horatio chuckled softly. Dipping his head, he nuzzled her gently and laughed against her skin as he slowly thrust against her body, "You are way better at it. Can't you tell?"

"Umm, oh I can tell very well," Calleigh purred as she held him close to her body. A smile formed again and Calleigh whispered to him as her hand played in the hair at the nape of his neck, "Soon though, you won't be able to lay like this with me. The baby will need it's room."

Horatio groaned as his body slid against hers and suckled her skin delicately, savoring the taste and feel of her softness. The arousal was starting to surface more and he thrust again as he released her for only seconds, "We'll…just…have to find another way, won't we?"

"Yes..." she moaned softly, her eyes closing. When her stomach growled, she chuckled and sighed, "I think for now though, handsome, we need to eat and get our energy back. Plus, our baby does need to eat."

Slowly retracting from her, Horatio lifted away and nodded, "You're right. I'll get ready to go. They should be just about finished by the time I dress and get there." Staring at her for a moment, he whispered gently, "I love you, Calleigh."

Reaching up with her left hand, Calleigh cupped his cheek and whispered back, "I love you too, Horatio."

Unable to resist one last kiss, Horatio bent to place his lips to hers, working against the desire to let it linger. Instead, he broke the kiss and got up completely. Starting toward his clothes, he smirked as he turned to see her still lying in the position he left her in and sighed, "If you could just stay like that until I got back, that would be great."

Biting her lip as she smiled, Calleigh nodded, "I can if you like. I'm comfortable like this actually."

Horatio chuckled lowly as he pulled the shirt over his head and then slipped into his pants, "I promise I won't be long. I'll stop over at Arturo to see if he wants to ride along, bring the food back and we can get back to what we were doing." Finishing dressing, Horatio went back to her and crawled over her, holding his weight off of her, "While I'm gone, I'm going to miss the feel of your body…"

Raising her brow, Calleigh ran her hands through his hair, trying to straighten it out, "When you get back, you can have it again after we eat." When he leaned down, she kissed him sweetly and then whispered against his lips, "Hurry back, pet...I have a hunger that only you can fill."

A knowing smile traced his lips and he kissed her again, "Yes…Mistress." Leaving her, he went to the table and grabbed the keys to the car and crossed to the door, "I'll be right back."

Posing for him on the bed, Calleigh smiled and ran her hands down her body, "Hurry back, handsome."

Groaning, Horatio then shook his head, "You will always tempt me, sweetheart." His heart raced as he turned the knob and opened the door, "Stay ready for me."

Glancing back at her, he gave her a wink and then walked out into the blinding sun of the morning, the heat hitting him squarely. Horatio started towards Arturo's door, but then stopped when he saw him emerge from the office. With a smile, he waved to him and smiled, "Arturo, you're up kinda early."

Walking towards Horatio, Arturo smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets. When he reached him, he held out his hand to the red head, "Morning, Horatio. They had a table that needed fixed and asked if I would, so I did. Paid me twenty five dollars...only needed some glue and a nail."

Thankful that the younger man wasn't in his room earlier, Horatio chuckled, "Well, it seems as if things are looking up. You're making cash, and well…we have some good news. But first, you want some breakfast? It's on me?"

"Okay." Noticing Horatio head towards the vehicle and stop with a questioning look, Arturo looked around and them at him, "Horatio, what if someone there knows me? I don't want to go to jail for something I didn't do."

"You can stay in the car if you want, I'll leave the air conditioning on. But I think it would be good for you to get out some." Still seeing his hesitation, Horatio shook his head, "The tint is pretty dark on the windows, you won't be seen."

With Horatio not steering him wrong so far, Arturo finally began to walk towards the car, "I trust you, Horatio. I go with you." Getting in, he strapped himself in and looked over at Horatio as he started the car. Seeing a mark on his neck, he snickered, "Calleigh must love you a lot."

Horatio glanced to him and nodded, "Yeah, well…I love her just as much." Taking a short look in the rear view mirror, he saw the mark on his neck and flushed red, "Uh…Arturo… We should be going…"

Seeing the older man blush, Arturo chuckled more and sat back, "It's okay, Horatio. My wife did that to me also...said it was so no other woman would look at me."

The car started and Horatio tilted his head slightly, "Calleigh knows that she's the only one. There is no one else for me." Pulling out of the parking lot, Horatio drove straight for the diner, allowing the silence to hang slightly. Looking to the younger man, he could see that the worry still overshadowed his visage as if knowing the next step he took would be his last. It was Horatio's intentions to take that worry away from him.


	26. Chapter 26

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Moving around the kitchen and making sure she had everything in place for lunch, Kaye wiped her hands on a dish towel and then placed it back fold up onto the counter. For most of the morning, she'd been busy working to get what she could done. There were still questions she wanted answered and figured Coal would know the answers to them. He'd been there right after David's body had been found and she felt that was too coincidental being he'd left early that afternoon to go hunting.

Picking up the two plates that held a club sandwich and chips, she placed them onto the table with the tea pitcher and glasses. The sound of the four wheeler pulling up at the back of the house was her que to go back into role, a role she detested but needed to do. When a knock came to the screen door, she put on her best smile and went over, unlatching it and opening it for him, "Hey Coal...just in time."

Stepping in, Coal placed his handkerchief in his back pocket as he looked around, seeing the plates full of food on the table. A grin spread across his lips and he gestured to the table, "You've been busy, got this and the work done for the morning. You really have your head on straight."

"Well, that's what I was hired on for...to make sure it all got done and runs smoothly. If you want, you can use the sink to wash up while I pour the tea," Kaye said as she moved to the table and took a deep breath once her back was to him.

Coal's expression dropped as he went toward the sink and washed his hands, shaking his head as a tuft of air escaped. He could tell instantly that she was forcing things, but decided to let it play out to see what he could get out of her.

Reaching for the paper towels, he turned and leaned against the sink, "So…how's things been going here? It's been a while since we were able to sit and talk about the farm."

Getting the tea poured, she set the pitcher back down and then pulled out her chair to sit, "Well, if all goes well, we might have a big account coming in with Alder's Grocery up in Portland. The local guy they'd been getting produce from is retiring and moving, so they are looking at us."

Watching as she sat, Coal's brows raised, "Seriously? That would be great for the farm. We'd have to pick up on production, which, is questionable with the kinda guys I got workin' out there now. I'm thinkin' of scrappin' them and then putting some real boys out there. We'd do a whole lot better."

Crinkling her brow, Kaye tilted her head slightly as he came over to the table to sit down, "But wouldn't that hurt the farm? Right now production is up almost seventy percent from last year."

"I don't think so. If I phase them out, then there isn't much slack to catch up on. I think if we can clean this out, we'll be better than before." Coal reached for the sandwich and stopped, catching Kaye's eye. Placing the sandwich down, he cleared his throat and bowed his head slightly, "Sorry. I forgot my manners."

Smirking, Kaye placed her napkin on her lap, "It's okay, Coal. I'm not all that formal for lunch. Besides, i know you have to get back out there. Eat and enjoy while you can." Reaching for her glass of tea, she sighed, "Bad thing is we can't do anything really employee wise until the will is found or it all goes to court."

At the mention of the missing will, Coal grimaced slightly and brought it back, nodding his head as he picked up the sandwich again. Hopeful that his voice wasn't as strained as he felt, he sighed, "Yeah, that's been a thorn in my ass. I can't do anything until the will is found." Looking to her, he tilted his head, "We'll just have to wait for it to turn up. It's gotta be around somewhere, I mean, this is David, he's never been so irresponsible in his life."

Setting her glass down, Kaye picked up her own sandwich and shrugged, "Well, I've been all though his office with the lawyer, neither of us could find it anywhere. I'm starting to wonder if maybe he placed it in a safety deposit box in a bank somewhere."

"Wouldn't he have told his lawyer about it though? Something like that just isn't going to go without notice. I don't believe it's in some lock box, he gave it to someone, I'm sure." Coal took a bite to quell his anger and chewed deliberately, glancing toward Kaye, feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was holding something back. "Someone knows where that will is."

"Well, if someone does, they need to come forward then. I'm tired of not knowing what is going to happen to this place...and our jobs," she said in all seriousness and then took a bite of her sandwich. Chewing, she reached for her napkin, wiping her mouth before swallowing, "I just don't have a clue where else to look anymore."

For the first time, Coal saw the truth in her eyes and he nodded, slowly returning to his sandwich. She didn't know any more than he did, but it was imperative that she was still left in the dark as to why he wanted the will. He was going to destroy it and then buy the farm from under Kaye, finally receiving the reward he thought was due to him.

With those thoughts in mind, he forced a smile, "Maybe it's been trashed or something. If it doesn't turn up by midnight tomorrow night, I do believe that things are going to go from calm to shitty in less than zero."

Sitting back in her chair, Kaye sighed and nodded slightly, "Yeah, I know. I'd hate to see all of David's hard work be sold off...but right now, it's not looking good." Looking over at him, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes, "I just wish there was more we could do, ya know?"

"Yeah, but it is what it is, Kaye. If it shows up, we can see what David wanted for his farm. If it doesn't, it's going to go to the highest bidder, and we all know how that could turn out." Coal took a drink and then placed it down, "You're damned if you do, damned if you don't."

Hearing this slight enthusiastic thrill in his voice, Kaye looked away and then picked her sandwich back up. Looking at it, she sighed, "I'll be staying late tonight. I want to go through the house again looking for it."

Getting an idea, Coal asked, "Want some help with that? I mean, we can cover more ground if there's more than one set of eyes."

Knowing that David hadn't put the will in the house anywhere, Kaye looked to him, letting a small smile form, "You wouldn't mind? I mean, I don't want to keep you from anything you might have had planned..."

"Nothing will keep me from here tonight, that I promise," Coal answered back confidently. He pushed the plate away and leaned back, staring at her as she ate. For all intended purposes, she wasn't unattractive, but because he knew of her past, she was forbidden fruit in his eyes. Shaking his head, he stood unceremoniously and exhaled, "Thanks for lunch. I'll see you this evening."

Surprised at his sudden aburtness to leave, Kaye looked up at him and wiped her mouth again, "Oh, okay. Uh...if you want, I can fix us something to eat tonight also. We might be looking for awhile."

"That sounds great, ah…do I need to bring something?" Lifting his cap to scratch his head, he frowned, "It wouldn't be so bad if I brought a couple of beers, would it? I mean, we're gonna be at it for a while, I don't see anything wrong with it."

Giving him a smile, Kaye got up, collecting his plate and taking it to the sink, "That's fine. I think there are still a couple in the fridge from the last time Davy bought some for you guys also." Turning back to him, she slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans and shrugged, "How about some pizza with the beer then tonight?"

"Sure, we can split the costs." Moving closer to the door, he took a look toward her and nodded, "Thanks for lunch, Kaye. It really was nice of you to offer. See you later then?"

"Yes. See you later." Watching as he left, the smile left her face and she stayed where she was, listening for the sound of the four wheeler to start. With less then twenty four hours to go, Kaye had to do all she could to make sure that the will was found and that Coal wouldn't be able to take control of the farm.

* * *

Stepping out of the terminal, Tim held his overnight bag in his hand as well as a lock box that contained all the evidence that he was entrusted to. The four hour flight was serene enough, but it only led to him thinking of the millions of ways this could go wrong, and if nothing, Tim was a realist. There were so many aspects that he wasn't clear on, but he trusted Horatio to know what he was doing.

Glancing up and down the road before him, he sighed and then looked to his watch to see that Horatio was slightly behind schedule. Before he landed in Portland, he called Horatio to let him know of his arrival and was assured that he'd be there, but as it stood at the moment, he was the only one waiting. Tempted to pull out his cell, he set the bag down and then reached into his pocket to retrieve the phone, only to hear the sounds of an approaching car. Squinting, he waited for a moment longer before slipping his phone back in his pocket and then bent to pick up his bags, approaching the car as it came to a stop.

Smiling as the window rolled down, he chuckled, "Nice wheels. I thought I said thirty minutes ago I was on my way. Had something pressing to attend to, H?" Noticing the mark on his neck, he bent his head and shook his head, "You don't have to answer that, the evidence speaks for itself."

Adjusting his shades and knowing exactly what Tim was referring too, Horatio shook his head slightly and unlocked the car, "Get you bags in the back, Speed. Duke should be at the hotel by the time we get back."

Tim laughed as he pushed himself away from the car and opened the door sliding his bags in. Closing it, he then slid into the passenger seat and looked to him, his brow arched, "You know, you should ask her to place it lower. That's really obvious."

Feeling his cheeks redden, Horatio placed the car into drive and began to pull out, "Why don't you tell her then, Speed. I'm sure Calleigh would enjoy having a debate with you."

Tim stared at Horatio as he drove and furrowed his brow, his tone heavy with disbelief, "Are you serious? I don't want to run the risk of becoming target practice…_ever_. I'm here to take care of business and get back to Miami as quick as possible. Shay's understanding only goes but so far."

Chuckling lightly, Horatio kept his eyes on the road as he drove, "So, I take it you and Shay are full time now? You two serious?"

"Yeah," Tim answered easily. A small smile came over him and he chuckled, "She's pretty protective too. She didn't want me to come, but I explained to her that it was only going to be for two days tops and I'd be back." Looking to Horatio he narrowed his eyes and sighed, "She's not controlling…she's concerned. She's really looking out for me."

Horatio's smile grew and he glanced over to Tim as they got on the 2 lane highway to head towards Wilmot, "Yeah...more like she has you wrapped around her little finger, Speed."

Tim couldn't deny the pull that Shay had over him, but he was sure that she wasn't at all controlling. The more they got to know each other, the more they grew with each other and he could easily concede to the point that he was in love with her, and that wasn't something he was ashamed about.

"Yeah, but let's put it this way, the way you feel about Calleigh, is the way I feel about Shay. She completes me, makes me want to be a better man. I'd do anything for her, and she knows it. I love her." Content with his answer, Tim grinned and stared at the road ahead of them, "She at least knows that she can't mark me from the neck up."

"You're also not on a leave of absence now are you, Speed," Horatio chided back. Thinking of Calleigh and the morning they had spent together, Horatio sighed, "Here soon, Calleigh and I will be married and parents. I wouldn't trade my life for anything right now."

Nodding in agreement, Tim smiled, "I know what you mean, H. I know what you mean." Silence fell over the cab and Tim thought about what he was there for, glancing in the back seat at the locked box, "So…when will I get to meet the fugitive?"

Lowering the visor to reduce the glare of the afternoon sun, Horatio adjusted the air conditioning and replied, "When we get to the hotel, Speed. Calleigh went over to his room when I left to keep him company until us and her dad got there. Afterwards, we'll get something to eat."

Tim pushed his glasses up on his nose and wiped his brow, mildly irritated at the oppressive heat, "You're going to risk him being in the public before we have a chance to prove that he's innocent? Do you know what they will do if they get his hands on him? They already see no one but Arturo for this, H. They'd skin him alive if they ever got him in custody."

Raising his brow and looking at Tim over the top of his shades, Horatio added, "We call in the food order, Speed, and then two of us will go pick it up and bring it back to the hotel room. We've got a lot of work ahead of us tonight." Focusing back on the road, Horatio checked the rear view, "Not only that, we don't have much time. I'm sure we're down to the line with that will."

"There's a will? It's usually at this point that I think the worst of everything, but…who knows? Perhaps we won't get caught with a fugitive and a missing will." Tim cut his eyes over at him and shrugged, "I'm a realist, H. You should know that by now."

"I know you are, Speed. That's one of the qualities that I liked when I hired you," Horatio replied as he began to slow for the the road they needed to talk back to Wilmot. Turning, he began to fill Tim in, "When David Lewis was alive, he intrusted Arturo with some papers. Lucky for Arturo, he had no clue what those papers were, only that they were important to Mr. Lewis. He took and hide them for safe keeping for Mr. Lewis. Then, the other night, Arturo was telling Calleigh and I about some papers that Lewis had given him to hold onto for him. He led me to where he'd hidden them and Calleigh and I went through them already...it's Lewis' will along with the deeds to the property and a few other properties as well."

"So Arturo was sitting on a gold mine and didn't even know it? Talk about blind luck," Tim exasperated with a slow shake of his head. He glanced out of the window to take in the miles and miles of pastures, his brow furrowing, the questions starting to run together. Turning back to him, he asked, "This will…without it, the farm goes up to the highest bidder, which is this crooked son of a bitch, Sanderson?"

Reaching for his cup of coffee, Horatio nodded, "Yeah. Calleigh and I paid a visit out there and met the woman that handles the books for the farm. Apparently she and Lewis were seeing each other and he'd told her if anything ever happened to him the place was gonna go to her. From the conversation she and Calleigh had and what Calleigh could gather, she doesn't believe Arturo murdered Lewis, she thinks it was Sanderson or one of his men."

"Then it's necessary to believe that if that's right, this woman could be in trouble herself. If she's no longer a problem, will or not, the property can be sold. Although, it would be easier for Sanderson that those papers disappear altogether. Gotta keep all of his dirt hidden." Tim grinned heavily and sighed, "No matter where you go, H- Miami or Arkansas, you manage to find your way to a complex situation."

Smirking, Horatio took a drink of his coffee and set it back into the cup holder, "That may be true, Speed, but, you seem to always be along for the ride."

"Yeah, I happen to be a glutton for punishment," Tim answered with a slight tone of sarcasm, "Seriously, what are we doing to prevent a repeat. Sanderson's already proven he's a scum bag who will stop at nothing."

A smile formed and Horatio glanced to Tim and then back to the road, "I called in a favor with an old buddy of mine that usta be on the force in Miami years ago. He transferred out here and is with the State Patrol and personally knows the District Judge over the Wilmot area."

"Something tells me you have an ace in the hole, H. This might not be as bad as I thought it would be."

Smiling more as he drove, Horatio raised his brow, "Always think positive, Speed...always think positive."

Settling back, Tim turned to watch the passing landscape and shook his head minutely. If there was anything that he knew best, it was that if he deluded himself to circumvent the inevitable, it always led down a road of ruin. Despite this, he couldn't help but trust Horatio and sighed heavily, "Positive…right…"

Knowing his younger friend was still skeptical about the case, Horatio decided to change the subject so Tim could relax some, "By the way, Calleigh picked a great barbeque place for dinner tonight. She's already ordered a few racks of ribs, rice, corn, potato salad, cornbread...and who knows what else."

The mere mention of food cramped his stomach and he groaned, "I haven't had anything all day, I hope the very next thing we do is to start in on that. All of that sounds…filling." Practically tasting the tangy sauce, he glanced to his watch, "We definitely need to eat so that I can think clearer."

Chuckling, Horatio shook his head, "You sound about as bad as Calleigh when she and the baby are hungry. We'll stop on the way and see if the orders ready, Speed. If so, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind an early dinner."

"An early dinner, I never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence, much less addressed to me. Already off to a great start, H. Now, if we can just get your guy off the hook, I'll call this a success."

"Well, I guess come first thing tomorrow morning, we'll know for sure about Arturo...and Sanderson." Even with all the evidence they had to present to the judge, Horatio still hoped and prayed everything would do in their favor and Arturo would be able to be reunited with his wife before the end of the week.

* * *

Pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail, Kaye looked at herself in the mirror one more time before adjusting the straps of the tank top she'd chosen to wear. Throughout the day, her thought's had ventured several times to what she'd planned for the evening. With the pizza ordered and on it's way, she then made her way downstairs to get everything ready, hoping all would go as planned.

Making her way to David's office, she stopped just inside the door, the faint smell of his cologne still somehow lingering in the room. To her, it meant he was near her and she smiled to herself, whispering, "I miss you my love...but tonight, I have to do something to find out who took you from me."

The sound of a knock at the door caused her to jump slightly and Kaye turned, leaving out the office and going to the front door. Smiling as she neared it and saw Coal standing there, she unlatched the screen and pushed it open for him, "You look beat, Coal. You sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah, the heat and the extra work that was added because of some pig headed mistake that one of those wetbacks made kept me out in the fields today." Waving her concern away, he sat down and ripped open the six pack, grabbing one and then offering another to her, "It's alright, Kaye. I've seen longer days than this, that's for sure. When's the pizza coming?"

Checking her watch, she smiled as she took the offered beer from him, "Should be here in about ten minutes. I wasn't sure what you like so I ordered a supreme and a all meat. Whatever is left can be for lunch tomorrow."

Coal chuckled and tilted the can to his lips and took a huge gulp. Once finished, he placed the can down on the table hard and looked to Kaye, "There might not be anything left for tomorrow. I'm just that hungry." Coal stared at her as she popped the top and tilted the can, watching her throat muscles move. As a lurid thought passed through his mind, his grin grew and he chuckled darkly as he shook his head and took another swig.

Taking a long drink of the cold liquid, Kaye then set hers down and got up. Going over and turning on the ceiling fans, she came back over to her chair and sat back down, "So, besides the mishap out in the field, how was your day otherwise?"

"Regular day, nothing much else after coming in the field. I'm going to have to talk to them one more time and then, I promise, Kaye, I'm gonna have to get some good help . A day like this on the regular? It's not going to do…" Garnering her questionable gaze, he relented, "It's nothing I can't handle. What about you? How'd your day go?"

Reaching for her beer again, Kaye smirked, "Better then yours...I didn't have to clean up a mess. But, I got everything set up for this weekend's Farmer's Market. All we have to do is make sure the produce is there. I also have the banners for the tent inside my office."

"I'll remind Bobby to be here early Saturday. We should have a good turn out, the produce is top notch. I had to crack the whip to get that to happen though." Coal leaned on the table more and laughed as he pulled his second beer out to ready it for consumption, "You really know how to handle things around here. Davy knew what he was doing when he hired you." His brows raised slightly as he thought, _He probably knew you'd be easy to fuck too_. Snickering, he shook his head, "He did what he thought was best for this place, including hiring us."

Taking another drink of her beer, Kaye looked over at him, seeing a deviousness in his eyes and shrugged slightly, "Yes, he did." Turning to him more, she tilted her head as she looked down at her can, "What are you gonna do if the will isn't found and the place is sold off?"

Careful not to divulge any thing, Coal answered easily, "I dunno, maybe look up other work at another farm…or maybe I'll go into business for myself. Maybe I can get you to come along with me, we make a fine team so far."

Lifting her eyes to him, Kaye smiled warmly, "I didn't usta think you liked me at all. I remember a time when you avoided me like the plague and if I came to you with invoices and such you'd ignore me."

"Yeah, well, maybe it just took me a moment to get to know you better. Sometimes it takes time to get to know someone before you can trust them." Coal offered her his best smile and nodded, "Besides, that's water under the bridge, let's move forward from today."

Not believing a word he was saying, Kaye still gave a small chuckle and sighed, "You're right." Hearing a car pull up, Kaye got up again, "Pizza's here I think. I'll be right back."

Standing, Coal reached for his wallet and brought it out, slipping out the money, "Here, for the pizza." Handing her a wad of money, he winked, "A lady shouldn't pay for dinner."

Looking up at him for a brief moment, she gave him a warm smile, "Thank you, Coal." Turning, her smile dropped and she rolled her eyes, heading to the door. Reaching it as the delivery driver did, she pushed open the screen door and smiled, handing the cash to the driver. Taking the pizza's in hand, she went back inside, kicking the door close behind her.

Coming into the living room with the pizza, she smiled as she set it onto the small round table, "I'll go get us some paper plates and napkins. You want anything else?"

"Nah, I'm just ready to eat." Guzzling down the second beer, he asked, "Are you going to get another one? It's gonna be nice to go with the pizza."

"Yeah, I'll get mine here in a minute. Be right back." Heading out the room and towards the kitchen, Kaye began to wonder if she was doing the right thing. Something in her gut was telling her to go forward with her plan, but, at the back of her mind, she was having doubts. Going to the counter, she got two paper plates and some napkins and turned to head back out when she bumped into Coal.

Letting out a surprised cry, she smiled as she looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were behind me."

Coal reached to take the plates from her, leaning closer to her ear as he smiled, "I just thought I'd come in and help you. And well, I have to throw this away. We have enough that we have to do tonight." He could smell the perfume on her and he exhaled lightly, "Do you need any…help, Kaye?"

Swallowing the foul taste in her mouth at his proximity, Kaye lowered her eyes some before looking back to him, her voice coming out softly, "That was all I need to get, but thank you, Coal."

Moving away from her slowly, he eyed her as she made her way back to the living room, taking note of the way her hips moved enticingly. Rubbing his face, he shook his head and reminded himself of why he was truly there. Coming back into the living room, he smiled, his voice booming, "I'm ready to eat now!"

Separating the plates, Kaye handed him one and then opened the box on top. Seeing it was the supreme, she reached in and got herself out two pieces, "Dig in, Coal. Did uh...did you want to watch the news or anything while we eat at least?"

"Sure, that would be cool. It will be nice to relax some before going back to work." Taking two slices for himself, he sat back and watched as she got up to turn the television on. Coal couldn't help the feeling that was taking hold of him, even while he knew that he should be sharp in looking for the will. Licking his lips at her form, he readjusted himself and sighed, straightening up when she turned to come back to the couch.

Going back over and sitting back down, Kaye drank the last of her beer and then opened another. Picking up her plate, she picked up a slice of pizza and looked towards the TV, "If this isn't the news you wanna watch, the remote is on the other side of you."

Coal finished one slice and leaned to get another before settling back again, frowning slightly. The weather report was something he'd always caught, whether the news was good or bad. Gesturing to the set, he huffed, "Three straight days of hundred degree weather. That's gonna kill our crops. I'll have to remember to tell them to put the sprinklers out in the morning."

Chewing, Kaye sat back more and remembered something that David had told her once about summertime crops, "What if we run the sprinklers at night? That way during the day, they'd already be saturated and wouldn't wilt as bad if at all."

Cutting his eyes at her, Coal sighed, "Well, yeah, we could do that. I'll see if I could get Bobby to go out and turn them on." Finishing the last slice, he slid the plate over and then sat back, watching as Kaye ate delicately. The news continued but he was oblivious instead watching her intently. It was clear that there was something going on with her, but he was willing to let it play out to see exactly what she was up to.

After finishing eating, Kaye cleaned up and took the leftover pizza to the kitchen and placed it into the refrigerator. Tossing the plates and empty beer cans into the trash, she went to the sink, turning on the water. Washing her hands, she reached for the soap and then lathered her hands. Rinsing them off, she picked up the towel to dry them and suddenly felt as a warm body pressed up behind her.

Stilling her hands, Kaye turned her head to find him standing there. "Coal..."

Moving the stray strands from her neck, he bent to place his lips on her skin as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Taking the towel out of her hands, he tossed it away as he trailed his lips up to her ear, whispering, "You're doing…too much…work."

Unsure of the sudden turn of events, Kaye turned her head back, her eyes darting around. Swallowing, she forced herself to remain calm and whispered back to him, "I was just finishing up."

Tilting her chin up slightly, he smiled loosely and moved the hair out of her eyes, "You've worked all day. Just…leave it." Bending to nuzzle her neck, he groaned slightly as his arousal built, tightening the grip he had over her. There was some hesitancy, but he knew that it would melt as time went on. "Relax, Kaye…"

Slowly, Kaye turned around in his arms to face him, the smell of beer heavy on his breath and placed her hands onto his slim hips. Looking back up at him, she blinked slowly, "I'm relaxed...I just didn't think..."

Inching forward, Coal smirked, "Remember, working from the now." Brushing his lips against hers, he knit his brow as he tried to further the kiss, instead being met with resistance. Pulling away, he asked gently, "Kaye…are you okay?"

Taken back by the kiss, Kaye looked away and breathed out, "Coal...I..." Looking back up at him, she knew she needed to gain his trust in her so she pushed on, "I just haven't been with anyone for a while now. I don't want this to hurt us, ya know?"

Coal smirked and shook his head, assuring her with his soft touch, "Things…won't change between us. If anything, it's going to get stronger. Trust…me…Kaye. I won't hurt you." Cupping her chin, he brought her closer once more and kissed her again, allowing the strength of the kiss to take over.

Wishing she was anyplace else but there, Kaye gave into his kiss, allowing him entrance. She'd vowed to herself to find out anyway she could if Coal had been the one to take David from her and she was gonna do that any way she had to. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him have control over the kiss and even added a soft moan so he'd think she was enjoying it.

Feeling her concede to the kiss, Coal pressed forward, moving them both toward the counter. Pressing her against the counter, he broke the kiss to breathe before returning to her lips. The hesitancy was all but gone and he smiled as he thrust his hips against hers. With the combination of his need for information and the beers, Coal could feel the situation spinning out of his grasps.

The feel of his manhood hardening against her made Kaye sick to her stomach and hoped that she would be able to stop things before they progressed too far in that direction. Moving one hand between them, she placed it onto his chest and pulled back slightly. When there lips parted, she licked her lips and gave him a small smile, "I thought we were gonna search for that will."

Bringing himself back, Coal smirked devilishly, "Um…yeah. We need to find that." Stepping back, he nodded, "Well…are you ready?"

"Yeah," she whispered as she continued to look into his eyes, wanting him to believe she was still interested in him. When he held out his hand to her, Kaye took it and then moved past him, heading for David's office. With a slight scowl on her face from the kiss, she moved into the office and turned on the light, "Okay, so...where do you want to start at?"

Coal glanced around the office and then looked to the floor, smirking, "Well, you've probably looked through the obvious places, it's time we start looking for the least obvious. Are there any loose floorboards? Maybe he hid it there."

Chuckling, Kaye sighed and went over to one that she'd already found with photo's of them and some of the love notes they'd written. Looking back to him and knowing he wouldn't find anything there, she knelt down, "Just this one. I didn't think about it being a hiding spot though."

Coal came to rest at her side and looked along anxiously as she pulled the floor board up. Disappointment hit and he exhaled as he saw the space empty, rubbing his face roughly. He was growing irritated at the lack of any information leading to the will, but he managed to keep it in check.

Sitting back, he asked, "Is there any place else you can think of? Have you been through his desk, file cabinets?"

Running a hand over her hair, she shook her head and sighed heavily, "Yeah, I have. Been through every single file, looked in every book in here...I even went through his bedroom...nothing."

"We are getting nowhere fast," Coal remarked acidly. Getting up, he looked toward the computer and smiled, moving toward the desk. Taking a seat, he turned it on and then waited, looking to see an expression of confusion in Kaye's eyes, "It's a long shot, but I figured that something could be up here. It's worth a shot." Keying in the codes, he smirked and winked at Kaye, gesturing to the computer, "Davy kept it simple, I've been able to access his files for years."

Smiling to herself, Kaye went over to play along and stood behind him, looking at the monitor over his shoulder. Having been through all the records both personal and business, she had hit many dead ends, but, the most important information, she had placed on a jump drive and had hidden it in a safe place.

To make her interest seem genuine, she placed her hand onto his shoulder as she looked, "That'd be nice if he did have it on here."

Coal narrowed his brow irritably, wanting to shove her hand off of his shoulder, but let it remain as he continued to investigate further. He was looking for something, anything that would lead him in the direction of the will, or at least an explanation of David's wishes. Coal frowned as he continued to type and then looked to Kaye quizzically.

"Have you purged the files recently? There's something that's not here that should be here…Have any idea where it could be, Kaye?" She leaned in and he nearly grimaced at the thought of her near him and blew out a tuft of air, "It's his personal notes from his meeting with his lawyer. He used to keep a copy on the computer for safe keeping. It's not here anymore."

"No, I haven't. I know his lawyer looked on here when we were searching...other then that this computer hasn't been on," she said truthfully as she looked to him. "He said he hadn't found anything useful."

Sitting back in the seat, Coal took a moment to think and then exhaled, "It's obvious that he gave it to someone. Other than you, who would he have entrusted something as important as a will to?"

Standing back up fully, Kaye thought for a moment and shook her head, "I don't know. We were the only one's he was around a lot. He didn't go out or anything like that...least not to my knowledge."

Coal grunted as he stood and began to pace, his thoughts now running concurrently. David may not have been a very public guy, but the relationships that he cultivated, he took seriously. Stopping his pacing, he looked to Kaye and then cursed under his breath, starting for the door, "I think I may know where he would've taken it."

Following him, Kaye's brow furrowed as they both headed out the front door, "Where, Coal?"

Incensed, Coal growled, "He trusted those filthy animals with everything. It wouldn't be so farfetched that he gave the will to one of them. He probably knew that they wouldn't question him, that they'd be happy to do anything for Mr. David…I'm willing to bet one of them has the will and doesn't even know it!"

Catching up to him and reaching for his arm, Kaye pulled at him til he turned around to her, "Coal, what are you planning on doing? You can't go intruding on them all like that." Letting go of his arm, she crossed her arms about her chest and pursed her lips, "And why are you so interested in this will anyways? You're obsessed with it."

Stepping up to her, he grit his teeth together and then shoved her shoulder, the anger now exploding, "If you hadn't noticed, Kaye, we're without a financial backer. Without a financial backer, we're at risk of losing everything. I LOSE EVERYTHING!" Dialing it back some, he stared at her, shaking his head, "You're worthless, I know that you and Davy were sleeping with each other, he was screwing you just to keep you around. You and his beloved field hands probably hid that will well. Hid it from me!"

Letting her anger get the best of her, Kaye squared off with him and sneered, "Well then, I see the true colors are coming out, Coal. You don't give a damn about this farm. And as far as David's will is concerned, so you know, he'd left everything to me anyways." Seeing the surprise in his eyes, she smirked, "Oh yeah, me Coal, not you or anyone else. He knew what you were up to all these years...he knew you'd been skimming off the profits of this farm!"

The fury coursed through Coal as he flexed his fist, listening as she goaded him. In a swift movement, he struck her across her cheek and then followed up with another strike on the opposite, putting her on the ground. With his anger at unimaginable peaks, he wasn't thinking and he kicked her roughly, spitting on the ground next to her.

Bending at her now groaning body, he spoke darkly, "I guess now that you know everything, you're not gonna have the chance to get rid of me. If that will doesn't come up, and you disappear…everything's mine."

Laying in the fetal position, Kaye tried to clear her head as the pain in both cheeks seemed to pulsate and she held onto her abdomen. Barely opening her eyes, she could see him standing there over her and slurred, "You...won't...get away...with...this."

Bending to grasp at her hair, he chuckled deceptively, "I already have." Whispering in her ear, he pulled her hair more, "I killed your boyfriend and had that wetback take the fall. Now…you're going to join him."

Reaching for his hands to free herself, Kaye heard his words and stilled, tears coming to her eyes, "You bastard...YOU BASTARD!"

Hearing a commotion coming from in front of the house, Bobby ran towards the yelling and stopped at the corner of the house, finding Coal standing over Kaye and manhandling her. Clenching his jaw, Bobby's temper began to flare at the sight of a woman being hurt by the hand of a man. Even though him and Kaye had grown apart, he still liked the woman. Heading over towards them, Bobby called out, "Hey, Coal...what's goin' on man?"

Yanking at her hair even more, Coal pulled her to her feet and then glared at the younger man, shaking his head wildly, "Nothing that concerns you, Bobby. You get going, understand? I've got some business to take care of." When Bobby didn't move, he tilted his head as if he were studying him and narrowed his brow, "Didn't you hear me, Bobby? I said get goin! Not unless you want to stand for your part in this…"

"You mean the part where you asked me to lift the knife from the kitchen or the part you told me to keep quiet, Coal?" Bobby asked as he crossed his large arms over his chest. "Let her go, Coal. She's got nothin' to do wit any of this."

"She's got EVERYTHING to do with this, Bobby! David left everything to HER! And if she disappears, so does her hold on the farm. If I can get the farm, I'll make sure everything works out for you, Bobby. I promised you that when we did Davy…" Coal yanked harder and grimaced at Kaye, "She's gonna take us out of the equation, Bobby."

Looking to Kaye as she struggled against Coal, Bobby nodded and then looked back to Coal, "I'll get rid of her for ya. No need you messin' around with her. Besides, I've been wantin' a taste of that bitch for awhile. Know a few friends that want a go at her as well."

Coal shifted his eyes between the two of them uneasily and shook her again, "I don't know, Bobby. I need her gone, completely gone for this to work out. No one has to know that she was the one who was going to get it." Thinking a bit harder on Bobby's offer, Coal smirked, remembering the kind of crew he hung around. He released her with a shove and snickered, "Make sure your buddy's get all they want."

Catching her, Bobby held her by her arms and smirked, "Oh trust me, we all will...and she won't be talkin after we're done wit her." Nodding to Coal, Bobby smiled more, "Where you off to now?"

Wiping his mouth roughly, Coal shook his head, "I'm going to get the rest of my beers and then I might go over to the field houses and see if I can get them to tell me if they've seen this will. Of course, you know, they're not going to know, but that hadn't stopped me before, had it?" Watching as Bobby picked her up, he shook his head, "And to think, I was thinking about letting her get some."

Smacking Kaye on her ass and laughing as she let out a small cry, Bobby raised his brow, "See ya in the mornin'...Bossman."

Coal chuckled and raised his hat to Bobby, "You two have fun. Make sure that she's gone before day break, Bobby. It wouldn't be wise to keep her around."

Laughing as she began to trash about, Bobby called back to him, "You got it. Later Coal." Heading for his own truck with the struggling woman over his shoulder, Bobby looked back over his shoulder to make sure Coal wasn't watching and talked in a hushed tone, "Calm it down, Kaye...I ain't gonna hurt ya...I'm helpin' ya, dammit."

Unsure of her ability to trust him, Kaye continued to thrash around, remembering what he told Coal he was going to do. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought and she kicked a little harder, forcing herself to speak, "If you're helpin' me…then let me down!"

"I will when I get ya in the truck. Now stop movin' around or you'll hurt yourself and Coal will come a runnin'." Reaching his truck, Bobby opened the door and set her down in the seat and took his bandana off, "Trust me, Kaye...this is just for look's incase Coal come's back. As soon as we're away I'll untie ya."

Kaye looked to Bobby hesitantly and cowered as close to the door as she could. She remembered, word for word what Coal said and she shivered knowing that Bobby had been apart of the plot all along.

"Y-you were there when Coal killed David. You were a part of it all."

"I wasn't there, but...I was the one that took the knife. Coal had me watchin' out for him while he was with David," Bobby said as he secured her hands loosely. "Kaye, I didn't think Coal would actually do it."

"Yeah, well, he did, Bobby. Coal's insane, he's going to use the money that he stole….that you both stole to try and buy the farm from under me. And he's gonna make it bad for the field hands. Bobby, some of those men have families to feed and take care of."

Hearing the screen door to the house close, Bobby saw Coal go down the steps and shoved Kaye back, "Stay there and stay quiet, bitch!" Slamming the door, he nodded to Coal as the older man waved to him and went around and got in behind the wheel. Taking a deep breath, Bobby started the truck, "Sorry about that, Kaye. And Coal had no right hurtin' you like he did. No woman should ever be beatin'."

Wincing slightly, Kaye nodded, "I'm a threat to him, and he gets rid of threats. Just like he did David." The sight of the older man walking down the path toward the field houses sickened her and she rubbed her cheek, still feeling the sting, "He needs to be stopped, Bobby. If not, more people are gonna get hurt."

Putting his truck in gear and heading out, Bobby sighed, "He's got everyone in his pocket, Kaye. Ain't no one gonna go up against Coal. Hell, the Sheriff and him are ole drinkin' and huntin' buddies."

"Well, I guess we're all dead then," Kaye mumbled as he pulled away. As they traveled into the night, Kaye was beginning to feel a little better now that she was putting distance between her and Coal, but the fact remained that she couldn't hide out for long. Coal was well connected, and it was only a matter of time before he'd have them all taken care of. Turning to Bobby as he drove steadily, she spoke softly, "Thanks for what you did for me back there. I'm sure I wouldn't have survived the night…"

Glancing over to her, Bobby nodded slightly and reached with his right hand, untying the bandana from around her wrists. Handing it to her, he pulled down the visor, "You got some blood on your face...if ya want, I can take you to the hospital."

Staring at herself in the visor, she could see the blood that streaked across her face and felt the tears well in her eyes as she then gazed out into the all encompassing darkness. Wiping at her eyes, she answered lowly, "I think that's best, Bobby."

Making the turn off the dirt road onto the paved one to lead them to town, Bobby relaxed back more and sighed, "I never meant for any of this to happen, Kaye. Mr. David was always nice to me, even wanted to pay for me to go back to school. Coal...he...he promised me that...said he'd make sure I got my own farm. I never meant for anyone to get hurt though."

Feeling nothing but disgust for Coal, Kaye spat back, "Coal Sanderson talks a good game, but then he won't deliver. He used you, Bobby, to get what he wants, and now…it seems like he just may get it. I won't be able to show my face around the farm again, or…he'll kill me. I know he will."

Trying to think of a solution for her, Bobby adjusted his hat and shook his head, "Kaye, you know anyone we can call that Coal ain't got his hands on yet? Maybe that feller, Mr. David's lawyer. Wouldn't he know what to do?"

Worrying her lip, Kaye shook her head, "As much as he would be a help, he's in the same circles as Mackey. Coal would know that I'm not gone and he'd find me…" Shivering slightly she sighed, "I have no place to go…"

"You don't have any female friends or family in town you can stay with?" Bobby asked, hoping throwing out suggestions would help.

Kaye laid her head against the seat and closed her eyes, the images of faces barraging her relentlessly. She'd notoriously been a loner for most of her life and now, she was wishing she had started a friendship with someone.

As if a lightning bolt hit, she shot up and turned to Bobby, placing her hand on his arm, "Take me to my apartment. I have to get something!"

"Okay." Stepping on the gas, he sped the truck up some and glanced at her, "What you got up your sleeve there, Kaye? A way to get at Coal?"

"I think I have an angel waiting in the wings," Kaye answered. For the first time, she smiled and felt as if there was a way out of this mess without losing everything.

* * *

Horatio gathered the chairs around the bed where the paper work was spread out and then turned to see them all focused on Calleigh, their light laughs filling the air. The evening had flowed almost seamlessly with Kenwall arriving almost forty five minutes after Horatio had returned back with Tim. Once Kenwall was settled in a room, he was brought to be introduced to Arturo and they all settled in for dinner.

Now that dinner was over, it was time to get to work and Horatio cleared his throat slightly to get their attention, smiling as Calleigh looked to him first. The smile that she wore brightened the room and he couldn't help but stare even as they waited for him to speak.

Tim noticed and laughed aloud, elbowing Arturo, "It looks as if Horatio is momentarily stunned. That's been known to happen a time or two."

Smiling more and going over to Horatio, Calleigh took his hand in hers and looked up into his eyes, "It's okay though. Horatio can see how much I love him." Turning, she turned and looked to Tim, raising a brow, "You'll get that way with Shay, so don't be jealous."

The heat crawled up into his cheeks as he glanced away, clearing his throat roughly, "Shay already knows how much I love her…"

"Yes, she knows, and incidentally, Speed knows how much she loves him. Isn't that right, Speed?" Horatio asked as he squeezed her hand. Chuckling, he caught Calleigh's questioning gaze and shook his head slightly, "For another time, sweetheart."

"Yeah, because I think we're here for a purpose," Tim responded, grateful for Horatio's explanation. Looking to Kenwall, he asked, "How hard is it going to be to prove that Sanderson's all over this, especially with his ties to the local law enforcement?"

"Well..." Duke replied as he walked over to the bed and looked over everything they'd laid out, "with this evidence, Sanderson is surly gonna go away for awhile. Now, as for his connection with the local law enforcement, that might be harder to prove. We need some hard evidence that shows this Sheriff is in Sanderson's back pocket."

"The mere fact that they dropped the ball on this investigation should be enough," Horatio interjected as he looked to Arturo. "He secured a suspect, tried and condemned him before he even had a shred of evidence. His blatant disregard for the law should be in question here."

Nodding his head, Duke looked to Horatio, "I'll be sure to file charges on that as well, sir. Now, about this will...the statute of limitation for a so called missing will, will put this one's cut off date at tomorrow at midnight. After that, the property in question will be awarded to the state and sold off to the highest bidder."

"And that stands to reason that Coal would benefit from that. We've got to get this will to the proper authorities so it can be recognized. I'm sure Ms. Freeman would love to know that the will exists, and that everything, is in fact hers." Horatio moved toward the papers as well and sighed, "Of course, all of this comes to light when Arturo turns himself in."

Turning to the man, Duke gave him a warm smile and raised his brow, "Well, I say first thing in the mornin', me and this young man along with Detective Speedle head down to the police station. Horatio, you said you'd gotten us some time with a judge as well?"

"Yes, Judge Windicott. He and I go back a ways. He's been cordial enough to allow us some time to present our case." The sound of a phone ringing caught his attention and Horatio looked to Calleigh as she moved to answer. Vaguely listening to her answer, he then looked to Arturo, "It might be rough there for a few, Arturo. I just want you to be prepared."

Nodding, Arturo lifted his head somewhat and spoke up, "I trust you my friend. I have nothing to hide and will help however I can."

Snapping her fingers to Horatio, Calleigh listened and then covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "Horatio, it's Kaye Freeman...she's in trouble and wants to know if she can come over."

Horatio eyed Arturo and then turned to Tim and Kenwall, "Gentlemen, we'll have to go through all of this later." Refocusing on Calleigh, he approached and gauged her expression, seeing immediately that it was of the highest importance.

"Yes, of course… Does she need a ride?"

Focusing back on the call, Calleigh uncovered the phone, "Kaye, do you need a ride, sweetie? Horatio and I can come get you if need be."

Kaye eyed Bobby as he stood just inside the door, the relief of hearing her kind voice flooding her. Her eyes softened as she held the phone down, whispering to Bobby, "I got a hold of them, if you want to leave you can, Bobby. I'm sure they won't be too far out."

Shaking his head, Bobby pointed to Kaye, "I'll stay with you, Kaye. Just in case...you know, Coal. I'm not going back to the farm if he's gonna be there."

Agreeing, Kaye returned back to the phone and ran a hand through her hair, "I have a friend sitting with me, but if you could…come pick me up?" Kaye could hear the fear in her own voice and closed her eyes, hopeful that she would be able to settle herself before they arrived. "I really don't feel safe here…he knows where I live."

Looking at Horatio, she reached for his hand and whispered, "Get Tim and get to Kaye's...Kaye, what is your address, hun? Horatio and a friend of ours is gonna come get you right now."

From Calleigh's expression, Horatio could tell that this was serious and he nodded, squeezing her hand as she got the address. Catching Tim's eye, he gestured for him to come over and then leaned into Calleigh as he let her hand go, "We're on our way out there. Speed…you're coming with me."

Relaying the address to Horatio, Calleigh gave him a kiss and then watched as he and Tim headed out. Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh took a seat on the other bed, "Kaye, Horatio and Tim are on there way over there now to get you. Pack what you need into a bag and bring it with you, hun. And until they get there, stay on the phone with me, okay?"

"O- Okay," Kaye responded as she took a seat. Holding her head in her hand, she exhaled and sighed, "He admitted to killing David, Calleigh. He was…he was going to do the same thing to me."

"Kaye...did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Calleigh asked, concerned for the other woman. "Kaye, I need to know if you're hurt."

Kaye began to cry as the memories of his physicality flooded through her. The feeling of warmth near her startled her slightly, but she then remembered that Bobby was still there. Gathering herself, she spoke haltingly, "He…hit me twice on the face and kicked me when I was lying on the ground."

Clenching her jaw, Calleigh anger rose at what Kaye had been through at the hands of Sanderson, but she controlled it, "Kaye, do you need to see a doctor? If so, Horatio can take you to the hospital...or do you think you're okay?"

"I think it's best that I go to the hospital. He hit me pretty hard." Touching her cheek gently, she hissed, "He can get into some trouble if this is documented, right? I mean, he can't just go around smacking people around." A slither of anger flushed through her and she cringed at the thought of Coal Sanderson, "He needs to be stopped."

"He's going to be stopped, Kaye...that I promise you." Looking to her dad, Calleigh moved the phone, "Dad, call Horatio and let him know she'll need to go to the hospital. Sanderson beat her up. She'll need medical attention."

Kenwall hurriedly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. When Horatio answered, he gave her the thumbs up and turned to relay the message, his own anger flaring at the thought of a young woman being mistreated.

"Horatio, there's a slight change of plans. The young woman needs medical attention, you're going to have to take her to the hospital."

Glancing at Tim as he drove to the address, Horatio's brow furrowed, "Okay, Duke. Do we know how bad of shape she's in? Does she need an ambulance?"

Kenwall looked to Calleigh and asked, "Does she need an ambulance?" Seeing her shaking her head, he answered, "No. You can transport her safely, Horatio."

"Alright. Let her know we'll be there in a few minutes, Duke." Hanging up with his future father in law, Horatio looked to Tim, "Sanderson apparently hurt Kaye. We'll be taking her to the hospital first."

"Great…I'm starting to really despise this Coal Sanderson," Tim groused as he shook his head. Easing his edge, he asked, "Is she going to be okay, she's not hurt badly is she?"

Turning onto the street they needed, Horatio glanced in his rear view, "No, Duke said we wouldn't need medic's and we can get her there." Taking in a deep breath, Horatio shook his head, "This should never have happened to that woman."

"Well, it did and now it's on us to make sure that it never happens again," Tim responded irritably. His annoyance grew as the silence encroached upon them and he exhaled heavily, "How does someone like Sanderson slip through the cracks? He should've been put away a long time ago."

"Apparently Sanderson has had some pull in this town...but come morning, he's not gonna have it any more." Seeing the apartment complex coming up on their left, Horatio slowed and then turned in, looking for the building number. Finding it, he pulled into an empty spot and shut off the car. "We get her out as quick as we can, Speed."

"Agreed." Tim got out and followed Horatio's lead up to the door. Standing beside the door, he looked to Horatio as he knocked at the door, placing his hand on his side arm. "Easy, H…"

Out of habit, Horatio stayed to the side of the door and took a step back as the door opened revealing a larger younger man. Crinkling his brow, Horatio looked at the other man, "I'm looking for Kaye Freeman."

Stepping closer to the door, Bobby frowned and crossed his arms around himself and shook his head, "I'm sure you are, but my question to you is who are you?"

Not liking what they were up against with the younger man, Horatio's tone lowered and became firm, "Friends that Kaye asked for help, now is she here?"

Bobby turned slightly to Kaye to see her stand and slowly move toward him. The fear that he saw in her eyes fueled his protective side and he frowned, "I'm going to need much more than that, Chief. A name…something more than you're just a friend. I've never seen you before."

Having enough of the games, Tim brandished his weapon and stepped into the doorway, his brow set in a deep furrow, "You've seen this before haven't you? I'm sure you've seen what this can do, so unless you want a personal experience with one, I suggest you back up and let us take Ms. Freeman."

Feeling her touch on his back, Bobby turned to her just as she moved past him, "Kaye…."

Emerging from behind the lumbering man, Kaye's eyes met Horatio's and she spoke softly, "It's okay, Bobby...I know him. Horatio...come on in."

Setting back and letting the two men inside, Kaye's hand rung around each other in front of her and her nervousness seemed to increase. Tears began to form in her eyes as she finally looked back at Horatio, "Coal's gotta be stopped. I...I don't know who to talk to about him anymore."

"You don't have to worry about that, Kaye. All this is going to end very soon." Perusing her wounds, Horatio attempted to keep his cool, averting his eyes as he exhaled slowly, "Kaye, we're going to take you to the hospital, and then you can come with us. We're going to keep you safe."

Listening to Horatio, Tim continued to stare at Bobby as the recognition came to him quickly, "You're Robert Mathison…your blood was on the murder weapon…"

Looking at the other man, Bobby glanced to Kaye and then back to him again, "I'm Robert Mathison...Bobby...you a cop or somethin'?"

Gripping the butt of his gun slightly, Tim nodded, "Miami Dade. I'm here to put your buddy, Coal where he belongs. Since your blood was found on that knife, it looks as if you're going to go down as well."

Stepping between them, Kaye looked at the dark haired man, "Bobby saved me from Coal earlier. If he hadn't of walked up when he did and intervened, I might not be alive right now." Looking to Horatio, Kaye shook her head and looked back to the other man, "I know what Bobby did was wrong...but he wasn't the one that killed David...Coal was."

"Speed," Horatio warned as he stepped forward and reached for Kaye. Ushering her past them both, he spoke firmly, "Right now, we need to get Kaye to the hospital. We're going to deal with this later."

Tim exhaled and shook his head as he began to follow them out, "It's your lucky day, Bobby. Don't leave town."

"Coal was the one that killed, Mr. David," Bobby said as he stood there. When the three of them turned back, Bobby reached up, scratching his head, "I took the knife from the kitchen for Coal...he said he needed it to get his point across. I didn't know he was gonna kill Mr. David though. Coal's goin' out to the housing for the hands...said he was gonna get one of them to tell him where Mr. David's will is."

Horatio glanced to Tim and then shook his head, "The only thing we can do is get the authorities out there…"

"H…we've got a known murderer on a rampage, looking for answers. The same murderer has had a history of assaulting Hispanics…He's gonna do what he wants to get those answers. People are going to get hurt…"

"Speed, you don't have jurisdiction. Our hands are tied for the moment," Horatio explained ruefully. Gritting his teeth together, he bit out, "Call 9-1-1 and get someone out there at least."

Looking up at Horatio, Kaye sighed, "It won't do any good. The farm is out of town and patrolled by Sheriff Mackey and his boys. They won't be of any help."

Licking his lips, Bobby looked at them, "Can I go with her? I'll tell whoever what happened and what Coal did. But I want to make sure she's safe. No man has a right to hit a woman...what Coal did to Kaye was wrong and I couldn't let him hurt her anymore."

"How very admirable of you," Tim quipped sharply. Hearing Horatio clear his throat, he relented and gestured him on, "You can come, but no sudden movements, understand?"

"Yeah, sure," Bobby said as he turned off the light for Kaye and locked her door. Closing it, he followed them out towards the car, "Mind if I follow in my truck? I don't want Coal seeing it here if'n he comes a lookin' to make sure I got rid of her."

Getting the front passenger seat, Kaye looked up at Horatio, "Let him follow please, Horatio. Bobby won't do anything to harm me."

Considering her request, Horatio nodded toward Tim, "Speed, ride with him. We don't need anymore problems."

"No problem, H." Gesturing toward the truck, Tim chided, "Alright chuckles, a nice easy ride, okay?"

Nodding, Bobby pulled out his keys and went to wards his truck and got in. Waiting as the other man did also, he started the vehicle and waited as the red head pulled out with Kaye. Backing out and then placing the truck into gear, he followed behind them and glanced at the other man, "You uh...you know my name, what's yours? What can I call ya?"

"Officer Speedle," Tim responded dryly as he stared out into the darkness. He couldn't believe that he was escorting a potential suspect to the hospital and was unable to do anything about it. Annoyed, he wrinkled his brow and asked, "This is off the record, but what exactly did you think that Coal was going to do with the knife, Bobby?"

Keeping his eyes on the road, Bobby sighed and leaned forward onto the steering wheel as he drove, "Coal said it was only to scare Mr. David, that was it. Then when he came out without it, I asked him where it was and he said he'd left it inside. I didn't know what he'd done until we went back in and that farmhand was down over Mr. David...then I knew what Coal had done."

"So, if you knew what Coal had done, why didn't you stand up and say something? You let an innocent man take the fall for something he did not do." Anger gripped him and he attempted to keep his voice calm, "Ms. Freeman's been traumatized by all of this, the accused is now a wanted man and there's a killer lose on the farm, was covering for him worth it, Bobby?"

Keeping quiet for a moment, Bobby shook his head and sighed, "At the time, I thought it was. Coal threatened me if I told anyone. He...he also threatened my grandmother...I couldn't let her get hurt by him. I was just tryin' to protect her...and tryin' to get ahead some at the same time. Coal, he gave me some of the money he was a gettin' off the crops, even promised me a management position on the farm. I thought if I saved enough I could move my grandmother away so she'd be safe...then I'd rat Coal out."

Tim shook his head minutely and chuckled mirthlessly, "Now…instead, you're on the bubble for being an accessory. Not only are you on the murder weapon, but there are financial records that has you complicit of embezzling an insane amount of money. You've stepped in it my friend." Tim could hear the regret in his voice and relented slightly, "But…if you turn state's evidence, the judge might go lenient. The choice is yours, Bobby."

Taking in a deep breath, Bobby looked over at the older man, "I done said I'd help get Coal. I'll do what I need to...as long as Kaye doesn't get hurt anymore. What happened to Mr. David shouldn't have happened...had I know what Coal had planned, I wouldn't have done his dirty work for 'em"

"Now is the time to make it right," Tim replied straightforward. He kept his eyes on the road, grateful for the silence that now descended upon them, giving him a chance to mull over the events that led to this point.


	27. Chapter 27

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Clutching her bag in front of her as Horatio pulled into a parking space at one of the local hotels, Kaye looked around, unsure why they were there. The night had been long for her already, having been checked out in the ER for her injuries and having some test and x-rays ran as well. Receiving some unexpected news from one of the doctors, she'd kept the information to herself, not wanting to share it with anyone until she could gain a better understanding of it herself.

When he turned off the car, Kaye looked over at him, her voice soft and sounding small, even to herself, "Why are we here, Horatio? I thought we were going to your farm."

Realizing that he was now forced to reveal the truth, Horatio met her weary eyes and turned to her completely, maintaining the space between them. She'd already been through so much, and understandably didn't know who to trust, but in order for them to move on to the next step, he was going to have to be truthful to her about everything.

Clearing his throat lightly, he averted his eyes briefly before centering in on her, "Kaye, I know you've been through a lot already, but…there's something I have to tell you." The apprehension settled on her and he reached out hesitantly, "It's nothing that's going to hurt you, Kaye, but Calleigh and I have not been completely truthful to you."

Kaye's heart began to race at his words and she shook her head as panic began to set in, "You're in with him ain't you? Coal put you up to this, didn't he?"

Seeking to assure her, he reached for her again and shook his head, his brow furrowing, "No…no, Kaye. We're not with Coal. My name's Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I'm the day shift supervisor from Miami. I only became familiar with David's case because the accused…Arturo Otero, kidnapped me on his way out of the country." Allowing her time to process all the information, he proceeded slowly, "I've been spending weeks trying to solve David's murder, and now, we finally have all the pieces of the puzzle. Coal's going down for murder, today."

Kaye's eyes searched his for the truth, his voice soft and reassuring. Biting her lip and not knowing if she could really trust what he was saying, she shook her head, "How do I know you're tellin' the truth. How do I know this isn't some scheme you and Coal thought up?"

Forgetting momentarily that he didn't have his badge, Horatio's lips thinned as he thought at length about his answer. Finally looking to her, he offered, "The young man who was with me last night, he's also an officer from Miami. He has his badge and gun, and he can tell you of my position in the crime lab, as well as Calleigh's."

Eying him, Kaye swallowed and nodded slightly, "I...I saw his gun. Why hasn't anything been done before now? Why was Coal allowed to get away with this for so long?"

"Because no one has stood up to Coal before. No one's challenged him. He thinks he's invincible, that because he has the Sheriff in his pocket, he's got all the power. He's in for a rude awakening, Kaye." Looking to her, he smiled widely, "He's not going to get away with it anymore, Kaye. He's done."

Kaye's chin trembled at the news he was giving her and tears began to fill her eyes. Wiping at them, she she shook her head, "I wish y'all could have stopped him before he took David from me."

Understanding fully, Horatio took her free hand and held it tightly, "I'm sorry for your loss, Kaye. But we can make it better by putting Coal behind bars." Exhaling lightly, his smile dwindled as he thought of Kaye's position, realizing that he could easily be there. The thought of losing Calleigh was just too much for him to bear, and he could barely utter the words, "I've lost people that I love, but the idea of losing Calleigh…it's just too much to bear. I can only imagine how you feel right now…"

"It hurts...and it hurts more to know that tomorrow his farm will be sold off being the will was never found," Kaye replied as she adverted her eyes. "All those years of blood, sweat and tears he put into that place will be gone."

"Not necessarily." Glancing up to see Calleigh at the door, he smirked, "I think it's time we went in, don't you? There's a lot more information you're going to need."

Looking in the direction he was, Kaye saw the blonde standing there at the door and looked back at him, "Thank you, Horatio...for everything you're doing."

"There's no thanks needed, just getting Coal Sanderson off the streets is enough." Releasing her hand, he got out of the car and crossed the back of the car and opened the passenger door. Offering his hand, he helped her up, "Maybe we can get some breakfast and then we can discuss where to go from here…that is if you're not too exhausted."

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, they began to walk towards the door and she asked, "Would we have time for me to take a little cat nap at least? I've been up since early yesterday morning and that pain killer they gave me is making me a little tired."

"That's not a problem, Kaye. Calleigh and I will give you some privacy. Did you still want some breakfast? It won't take long." Horatio's eyes met Calleigh's and he smiled faintly, unable to contain the joy at seeing her. The night had been long, and also had been the first one spent apart since they came back to each other. In the essence of maintaining a sense of decorum, Horatio reigned back the need to take her into his arms, but promised himself when they were alone, he would shower her with love.

Coming to rest in front of Calleigh, he gestured to Kaye, "Cal, Kaye's been through a lot, I was thinking that we could have breakfast, and then she could rest. We can get started later."

Giving the other woman a small smile, Calleigh reached for her hand, "That's fine. Kaye, you can rest in the other bed if you'd like. It'd be more comfortable for you I'm sure."

Relaxing some around them both, Kaye nodded, "Thank you." Looking to Horatio, Kaye released a breath, "And breakfast will be fine, Horatio."

"Good, I'll call the diner and get some orders up." Looking to Calleigh, he then started for the door, "Kaye, make yourself comfortable, and rest. Things are going to be better from now on."

Ushering Kaye into the room, Calleigh closed the door behind them and smiled, "I got some coffee from the office earlier. I wasn't sure how you took yours but I brought some sugar and creamer packets if you want a cup."

"I can take a cup," Kaye answered back as she meandered to the bed. The exhaustion was pulling at her, and not only that, but her body was still feeling the effects of her run in with Coal. The pain killers were doing a great job in keeping the pain at bay, but her body felt stiff and felt filled with tension. Exhaling, she sat down loosely and then held her head in her hands, the tears becoming too strong to deny.

Getting her a cup of coffee, Calleigh took it over to her and set it onto the nightstand. Sitting down on the other bed right across from her, Calleigh spoke softly, "If there is anything I can do, Kaye, please let me know. You're not alone in this anymore."

Kaye nodded and wiped at her cheeks as she sniffled, attempting to gain control over her emotions. Now was the time to be as strong as she could be, as strong as David knew she would be to save what they worked for. Finally able to look up at the southern blonde, she smiled through her tears and chuckled, "I…I just miss him so much, Calleigh. And to know that Coal's going to pay for what he did…it just…it just hit me."

"I know, sweetie. And we're gonna do all we can to make sure that justice is served for David...that I can promise you." Reaching over and taking hold of Kaye's hands, Calleigh whispered, "David would be proud of what you've done and how strong you've been all through this."

The kindness in her touch prompted Kaye to look to her with a widening smile and she nodded, "Yes…he would be proud, but he's also got something else to be proud of." Kaye dipped her head and her smile faded somewhat as her brow furrowed as if she were in deep thought. She was hesitant to reveal what she'd found, but in truth, the thought overjoyed her. Deciding to just say it, she lifted her chin and found her smile again, "He would've been a great father."

Calleigh's eyes grew as she understood what Kaye was saying and a smile formed on her lips, "Kaye, you're pregnant?" When the other woman nodded, Calleigh smiled more, "I'm sure he would have been also...and you'll be a wonderful mom too. Did he know or did you just find out recently?"

The tears started again and she shook her head slowly, her voice cracking with emotion. The images of them together flashed feverishly through her mind as she mustered up enough strength to answer, "He…he never knew. I just found out last night. They ran the test and when it came back positive, they immediately did an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was okay." Smiling, she finished, "I'm twelve weeks along, Calleigh."

Squeezing her hands, Calleigh raised her brow, "He knows, Kaye...he knows. Believe that, sweetie. He's gonna be with you and the baby always and that's something no one will ever be able to take from you."

"But…he should be here. Our baby should know their father. It's just not fair!" The anger welled deep inside of her, her eyes hardening as she gritted her teeth. Coal snatched her happiness away from her, and nearly took her life, he was not going to take anymore. Staring at Calleigh she spoke strongly, her hands tightening into little fists, "Anything I have to do to get that bastard off the streets, I want to do. I'll testify if I have to. Coal ruined my happiness… he took the love of my life away from me…"

"Kaye...we have all we need to put Coal away for life. Here in a few hours we'll be meeting with someone that will start the entire process for us here and Coal will be arrested along with his associate. For now though, I want you to relax. Stress isn't good for you or the baby...trust me, I know. Once Horatio goes to get the food and we eat, I want you to lay down and rest for awhile. Okay?"

Hearing the complete plans, Kaye felt a sort of panic take root, her eyes widening, "Bobby helped me get away from Coal…he says he didn't know that Coal was going to kill David- he didn't kill David, Calleigh."

Pursing her lips and looking over at Horatio as he got off the phone from placing their orders, Calleigh looked back at Kaye, "He'll have his chance to explain his side of the story, just like you will. But, Kaye, his DNA was on the knife and he's considered an accessory."

"An accessory? Bobby told me that he was going do to do what he had to do to get Coal. He said he would turn state's evidence against Coal…that could help him, right?" A look of despair flowed from her and she dipped her head and sighed, "I've lost David…Bobby was trying to help me…now, I've lost him too."

Reaching over and placing a soft hand onto Kaye's shoulder, Calleigh voice came out as a whisper, "We'll see what we can do, Kaye...but it'll be up to the state attorney as to how they will proceed with Bobby."

Kaye lifted her head to Calleigh and attempted a smile, "We'll just have to see then." Moving her hand through her hair, she exhaled heavily and stood slowly, steadying herself before targeting the bathroom, "If you don't mind…I have to use the bathroom."

Giving her a smile, Calleigh nodded, "Take your time." When Kaye went into the bathroom and closed the door, Calleigh stood as Horatio came over to her. Taking him into her arms, she held onto him, "I missed you."

Nuzzling her gently, Horatio sighed, "I missed you too, Calleigh. It was hard to go through last night without you." Running his fingers up her sides, he snickered, "The first and last time that happens."

"Let's hope so." Pulling back and looking up at him, she gazed up into his eyes, "I feel so bad for her, Horatio. She's lost so much already...and now with her being pregnant with David's child..."

Horatio frowned as he looked to her confusingly, turning briefly toward the bathroom door. After all she'd been through, she's now facing parenthood alone. "She's pregnant? Did she say how far along she is?"

"Twelve weeks. The doctors did an ultrasound being Coal had kicked her." When he turned back to her, Calleigh sighed, "We have to make sure David's request in that will are followed out, Horatio. For Kaye and their child."

"Don't worry, we're going to go through all the paper work and then, we're going to present the evidence." Horatio reached to caress Calleigh's cheek and felt his heart go out to Kaye, "We're going to do everything we can to help her, Calleigh."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh tilted her face into his touch, whispering, "I know we will, Horatio." Gazing up at him, she reached up, pulling him down to her and kissed him softly. When they parted she raised her sighed, "When will breakfast be ready. I'm starving and I'm sure she needs to eat something also."

"Fifteen minutes, I'm going to go and ask the others if they wanted anything. We'll take care of you two first and then attend to everything else." Unable to help himself, he bent to take her lips gently and smiled as he pressed her body closer to his, "I love you, Calleigh."

Opening the door gently, Kaye peered out to see them in an embrace and felt her heart drop. It was at the moments when she needed strength that she missed David dearly, remembering the touch that would soothe her. Shuddering as the tears began to drop again, she shut the door quietly and then sat on the toilet, allowing her emotions to course through her at will.

* * *

Watching as they all assembled in the rotunda of the courthouse, Horatio grasped Calleigh's hand and squeezed it, acknowledging the anxiety that was flowing through him. Earlier, Tim had taken Arturo to the Sheriff's Department and was working on orders to stay with him until he received a phone call. Turning Arturo in was a necessary evil, but he wanted to spare the young man of any more suffering at the hands of those who accused him and assuring that Tim was there to keep an eye on him was comforting to say the least.

He looked to Kaye to see her pacing off to herself, the worry evident in her eyes as she looked to the clock. They were all waiting for Judge Windicott, and he could see that the longer she waited, the more anxious she was becoming. Even though they had all they needed to pick up Coal, the apprehension was still thick. It wasn't going to become reality until he saw Coal Sanderson in handcuffs, on his way to jail.

The sounds of heels clicking on the gleaming marble, Horatio turned to see a law clerk approaching, her smile wide as she extended her hand. Letting Calleigh's go, he received her hand as she gripped it gently.

"Lieutenant Caine, Judge Windicott is ready to see your party now."

Glancing back to Kaye and Kenwall, he then looked to Calleigh and nodded, "Show us the way." As they traveled the halls of the courthouse, he bent to Calleigh and whispered, "I sure hope Speed keeps himself out of trouble."

Smirking, Calleigh cut her eyes up to him before focusing back in front of her, "I'm sure he will, Horatio. He knows how important this case is. And he said he'd call if there were any problems down there. Like you always tell us, just have faith, Horatio."

"I know, I know." Continuing to wind down the halls, they finally came to a stair case that led up to another level. Ascending the stair case, Horatio watched as the law clerk went to the third door and stood aside, gesturing to the door. Reading the golden name plaque, Horatio chuckled, "Judge Trent Windicott. He's done well for himself."

Knocking at the door, the law clerk smiled prettily as she waited for his permission to enter, the booming voice coming almost instantly. Opening the door, she allowed them entrance and spoke precisely, "Judge Windicott, Lieutenant Caine."

Looking up from his paperwork in front of him, Trent Windicott smiled as he recognized Horatio instantly. It'd been years since he'd last worked in Miami, relocating back to his home state to help the people there. Having stayed in touch with both Horatio and another friend of there's on the Arkansas State Patrol that was a former Miami cop, he was more then willing to help any way he could.

Standing up from behind his desk, Trent came around, meeting the red head and holding out his hand to him, "Horatio Caine...never thought I'd see you in these neck of the woods. How have you been?"

Taking his hand, Horatio shook it copiously and smiled, "I've been doing pretty well…I see you've made a great name for yourself. Judge…impressive."

Chuckling, Trent shrugged some, "Yeah, well, thought I could serve the people better doing this. So, please..." he said looking at the others and then heading back behind his desk, "have a seat and fill me in on this problem you mentioned on the phone."

Horatio gestured to everyone to take a seat and cleared his throat, "Well, it begins in Wilmot. Several weeks ago, a local man named David Lewis was found murdered by Coal Sanderson and Robert Mathison. Both of these men state that one Arturo Otero, who was found with the body, was the culprit. Before Arturo could be processed and booked, he fled." Taking a breath, he glanced to Calleigh and took her hand, "He was fleeing the country, and in his attempt to do so, he kidnapped me and a young woman."

Sitting back in his chair listening and rocking slightly, Trent raised his brow at Horatio, "He...he kidnapped you? A law enforcement officer along with another woman? Horatio, this already doesn't sound good."

"Yes, I know how it looks, Judge, but if you would allow me to finish." With the slight nod of the judge, Horatio continued, "Arturo is not a spiteful man, just a man who ran out of options. He let go of the woman, and afterwards, I found out why he was running. When he told me, naturally, I wanted to do any and everything to clear his name." Horatio felt Calleigh's hand squeeze his and he exhaled, "We returned back to Wilmot to clear his name. When we got here, we found that the evidence hadn't been processed, and the man who accused Arturo- Coal Sanderson- had priors for assaulting Hispanic field workers. Through some communication with the Sheriff's office, my team in Miami was able to process the evidence, and it clearly shows that Arturo had nothing to do with it. The prints on the murder weapon were from Sanderson and the blood found matched the DNA of Robert Mathison."

Pursing his lips, Trent took in the information that Horatio was presenting to him and raised his brow, "And do you have the DNA and Fingerprint analysis reports to back all this up, Lieutenant?"

Nodding to Kenwall, he retained his focus on Trent, "I've enlisted the help of Kenwall Duquesne, Esquire. Mr. Duquesne has all the evidence reports and paperwork. He's got practicing privileges in Miami as well as in Louisiana; I was hoping that you would extend the courtesy of allowing him to practice in Wilmot."

Waiting as the older man pulled out the files from his briefcase, Trent then took them from him and opened the top one. Reading over the credentials, Trent looked to Kenwall, "Mr. Duquesne, you do understand that some of the laws in Arkansas are different then in Miami and in Louisiana, correct?"

"Yes, sir, I do and I am willing to adhere to any and all laws that affect my client's case. But what we have here, sir, is a clear cut case of murder in cold blood. Mr. Lewis had a will drawn up, giving all the property and business to Ms. Freeman. I believe that Mr. Sanderson knew of Mr. Lewis' intent and confronted him about it and then murdered him. Knowing that he had the backing of the Sheriff's department, Mr. Sanderson then proceeded to accuse my client wrongfully of killing Mr. Lewis. At best, this case has seen it's share of neglect, and it is through this neglect that I move that Mr. Otero be released."

Opening the other file and looking at the evidence reports that were presented to him and reading over the findings from the Miami Dade Crime Lab, Trent looked up, "Where is Mr. Otero now? Is he in custody in Miami? And will Miami be waiting to press charges for not only your kidnapping, Lieutenant, but also the kidnapping of the young woman as well?"

"Mr. Otero is in the custody of the Ashley County Sheriff's Department. We felt it prudent that Mr. Otero be processed correctly to ensure that there will be no problem in getting him released." Scratching at his brow, Horatio sighed, "I have not heard if Miami Dade is going to press charges on Mr. Otero for the kidnappings."

Nodding slightly as he continued looking over the reports, he then looked up from them and to Kenwall again, "You, sir, said something about a will being involved also. You do realize there is a Statute of Limitations regarding how long it takes for a will to appear? I will need to see this will and the deceased's attorney will need to verify that the document is indeed the original."

"We have the will, sir. The deceased's attorney is on his way," Kenwall informed him stringently. Kenwall was feeling his stride and nodded, "I have been in contact with Mr. Hocutt and we've discussed the matter. He, of course is more than ready to take a look at the will."

Looking to the two women, Trent tilted his head, "Are one of you the young woman that Mr. Otero kidnapped in Miami?"

Clearing her throat, Calleigh lifted her head some, addressing him, "No, you're honor. I'm Calleigh Duquesne...I'm a former Ballistic and Impression Specialist with both the New Orleans PD and the Miami Dade Crime Lab. I have been assisting Lieutenant Caine with this case."

When Calleigh looked to her, Kaye took in a deep breath, releasing it softly, "I'm Kaye Freeman, your honor. I was an employee of David Lewis' and also...I'm also the mother of his unborn child. He and I were in a relationship."

Noticing the bruising on the woman's face, Trent pointed to her, "Ms. Freeman, how did those bruises come about?"

Touching her face absently, she responded quietly, "Mr. Sanderson, hit me your honor. He and I were trying to find the will, Mr. Sanderson was drinking…and he got angry. When we couldn't find the will, he hit me twice and then kicked me when I was on the ground." Taking in a deep breath, she released it and felt the tears coming, "H- He told me that he killed David, and…I- I was next."

Licking his lips, Trent sighed and shook his head, "Has a report been filled or have you been seen in the emergency room to have your injuries documented?"

Slowly pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, she answered meekly, "I was seen at the emergency room. It was there that I found out that I am twelve weeks pregnant. They took photographs…"

Seeing how upset the woman was, Trent held up his hand, "I understand, Ms. Freeman...thank you for coming forward with this information."

Looking back to Horatio, Trent raised his brow, "Well, Lieutenant, it seems as always, you have a good case here." Taking in a deep breath, he reached over, pressing a button on his phone, "Mrs. Anderson, could you gather me up two 105-W's and also get Sheriff Daniels here and tell him pronto."

Placing the papers down, Trent shook his head, "Lieutenant, Mr. Duquesne, I'm going to grant the release of Mr. Otero...but, he will be released into the custody of the Miami Dade Police to await his hearing on the kidnapping of Lieutenant Caine and the other woman involved...if there are any charges that will be pressed. As for the matter of the Mr. Lewis's will, until it is confirmed by his attorney as being the original document, I will place a hold on it."

Kaye's eyes widened as she sat up straight, "A hold? The statute runs out tonight…I can't let this happen, David…he wouldn't want this…"

Holding his hand up to her, Trent's voice raised slightly, "Calm down, Mrs. Freeman. The hold is to ensure that this is the original document...and it also put's a hold on the statute as well until it's determined to be legitimate. Once that is determined...the will and Mr. Lewis's wish's will be carried out. Now, if this document is not an original, but one that was falsified, then the hold will be withdrew and the Statute of Limitation will stand."

The atmosphere took on a heavy fill as Horatio looked to them all and then settled on Trent. In all concerned matters, Trent had ruled heavily in their favor, but the press to get the will confirmed still hung in the air and he could practically feel Kaye unraveling.

"Thank you, your honor. We will get Mr. Hocutt here as soon as possible," Horatio said gratefully. "I'll call my officer at the Sheriff's Department and let him know of what is going on."

When the door opened, Trent nodded as his secretary brought him the paperwork, "I'll get the warrant's for Coal Sanderson and Robert Mathison drawn up and served by one of my officers. Also..." Trent said looking to Horatio, "I'll have my secretary fax over the release of custody papers to the Ashley County Sheriff's Department. Will your officer be escorting Mr. Otero back to Miami, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. Detective Speedle is able to escort Mr. Otero." Horatio looked to Kaye and raised his brows, "Sir, on the matter of Mr. Mathison, he maintains that he was not there when Mr. Lewis was killed, only that he provided the knife…If he turned states evidence, would it be possible that he could garner leniency? He's helped Ms. Freeman on many accounts, one was to stop Mr. Sanderson from fulfilling his promise to kill her."

Looking back at the woman again, he pursed his lips and asked, "Ms. Freeman, would you be willing to fill out a formal statement to the fact the Mr. Mathison did in fact assist you? Now, this won't mean he's off the hook...but, the State Attorney will take it into consideration when charges are brought up against Mr. Mathison."

"I am willing to give anything that I have to attest that Bobby was there to help me. He saved my life." Relief flushed through her at the thought of being able to help Bobby and she managed a small smile, "Anything I can do to help him would be great, your honor. Thank you for your consideration."

Nodding to her, Trent then looked to his secretary, "Please escort Ms. Freeman to the clerk to giver her statement please."

Waiting until they left out, Trent then looked back to Horatio, "I must say, you have a strange way of sticking your neck out for people, Lieutenant. Not many people would have done all this for someone that had kidnapped them."

Relaxing slightly more, Horatio smirked and rubbed his neck, looking to Trent, "Well, as you know, I am not one to allow the innocent to suffer. Arturo was just a victim of circumstance. Once he explained what was happening, and why he decided to flee, I had no choice but to help him. He's innocent of the charges of murder, and when it comes to pressing charges in Miami, I'll decline."

"But what about the other woman that was also involved, Lieutenant? I know Miami is pretty hard on kidnappers," Trent said as he sat back again.

Horatio wrinkled his brow and shook his head, "I'm unaware of how the young woman would feel about it, I haven't been in contact with her. I'm sure we can locate her to see if she wants to press charges."

Satisfied with his answer, Trent stood up and moved around his desk, "Well, Lieutenant, I do hope the next time you come to see me it'll be for something other then business." Snickering, he sighed, "Tell me, how is everyone doing back there? I think the last time we talked, you were on your way to get married."

Horatio swallowed hard and nodded quickly, the memories of Marisol flooding him. His hand slackened within her grip and he stammered as he looked away, "Ah…Marisol's…she's gone, Trent. She was killed right after we married." A thick silence filled the air and he cleared his throat roughly attempting to salvage his emotions, "It was hard to lose her…"

Blowing out a tuff of air, Trent perched himself onto the corner of his desk, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Horatio. No one should have to go through that."

Horatio nodded and looked to Calleigh, "Yes…it was rough for a while, but…I've had someone who understands me and what I've been through." A smile broke through and he gripped her hand more, "Trent, Calleigh's my fiancé."

A smile formed on the judge's face and Trent chuckled, "Well, it's good to know Horatio is in good hands. Congratulations to the both of you. When uh...when's the wedding?"

"Well, we haven't really nailed down a date, but very soon. Calleigh wants to get married before she gets too big to fit into a gown." Catching Trent's confusion, he added with a mischievous smirk, "She's three months pregnant with our child."

Laughing, Trent got up and moved over to Horatio, extending his hand to him. When he took it, Trent chuckled, "Becoming the regular family man now. Good for you, Horatio."

Focusing his attention back to Calleigh he held his hand out to her, "And congratulations to you also, Calleigh. At least someone can keep this ole dog in line."

A bright smile formed and Calleigh snickered, "Well, I do try too."

"She's got her ways," Horatio remarked knowingly. Bringing her closer, he smiled, "I just realized that there are things in this life worth fighting for, and love is one of them. She's my life…"

Watching the two of them, Trent could see the love they shared between them and raised a brow, "Well, if you two need someone to marry you, please, do not hesitate to give me a call, okay?"

Horatio looked to Calleigh and laughed, "The timing couldn't be more perfect, but I think she prefers to have the bells and whistles that comes along with getting married. But you have an invitation with your name on it, Trent."

"Well, I hate to do this, but I have a meeting in about fifteen minutes I need to get to. I'll have my secretary hold onto that will so when Mr. Hocutt arrives both she and my clerk can be witness's for his outcome on it."

Horatio extended his hand and shook it firmly, "Thank you for allowing us a moment of your time, Trent. This means a lot to me. If you're ever in Miami, don't hesitate to look us up."

"I won't. I'll get these orders filled out and sign off on the warrants before I leave for my meeting...so if you want, by the time you get to the sheriff's office, Mr. Otero should be in the custody of your officer from Miami."

"That will be great, Trent. Thanks again." Releasing his hand, Horatio turned to Calleigh, "Ready to go, sweetheart? We'll just wait for Kaye and then we'll go to the Sheriff's Department to see Arturo and Speed off."

"Sounds good to me. It was nice meeting you, sir," Calleigh replied as she extended her hand out to Trent and smiled when he took it into his.

Unsure of how Horatio had gotten so lucky with such a beautiful southern woman, Trent nodded to her as he held onto her hand, "The pleasure's been all mine, Calleigh. Keep Horatio in line for us all."

Chuckling as he let go of her hand, Calleigh wrapped hr arm around Horatio's waist as his went around her shoulders, "Oh I plan on it."

"She's going to have no problems out of me, that's for sure." Horatio turned Calleigh to the door and waved back at Trent, "Thanks again, Trent. See you later." Exiting his chambers, Horatio closed the door and then bent to kiss her gently on the lips before pulling back, grinning wildly, "What?"

"You're so wonderful, you know that?" Calleigh replied softly as she looked up at him. "You did what you set out to do, you cleared Arturo's name of the murder charges."

Horatio nodded and exhaled, feeling a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. The weeks and weeks of living out of a bag and eating on the run were worth it to finally come to this moment. Even with the gains, however, there was still the question of the pending charges in Miami for kidnapping. It was his hope that he could avoid that scenario altogether.

Scratching his head, he frowned, "Yes, but now he's facing possible charges in Miami for kidnapping. It's a never ending battle."

Reaching up, Calleigh cupped his cheek, her voice remaining soft, "We'll get him through that also...then he'll be able to see his wife and son."

"And then we'll be able to concentrate on our own family." Cupping her cheek as well, he pulled her closer to brush his lips against hers and sighed lightly, "I can't wait to get home. There's so much that I want to do…and all of it with you."

"We'll have plenty of time for all of that, Horatio...I promise." Giving him another kiss, Calleigh then parted from him and took hold of his hand, "Come on, Handsome...let's go wait for Kaye and then so see Arturo."

"Lead and I'll follow," Horatio responded with a smile. Walking with her down the corridor, Horatio finally felt at ease and was looking forward to returning back to Miami and back to his life.

* * *

A soft breeze blew over the land, the blue skies above free of clouds and the smell of fresh cut hay filled the air. Most people though didn't think anything of it, but to others, it was a piece of heaven. A large oak tree provided the perfect shade over the thin yellow blanket that was nestled in the tall grass, a open picnic basket holding down one corner and two sets of shoes at the opposite corner. Birds above chirped a melody of their own as the couple lay below them, their arms wrapped around the other, holding, comforting each other.

Gazing into his blue eyes, she blinked slowly, wanting to remember every precious moment she could with him. Their love had came out of no where and had been forged first on friendship of which created a bond between them like none other. Light laughter filled the area around them as he traced his fingers over her ticklish stomach area. Life seemed perfect to both.

Jumping slightly, her eyes fluttered open, the dream disappearing as a soft female voice calling her name pulled her back to reality. Her heart ached for the man that had been taken so violently from her and she fought to hold her tears at bay.

Turning her head slightly, Kaye's eyes focused on Calleigh standing at the side of the bed and tried to blink the tiredness away, "Calleigh? How long was I asleep for?"

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Calleigh pursed her lips slightly. She didn't want to wake her in the first place, but she thought it prudent for her to eat something. Since coming back from the courthouse, she'd noticed how withdrawn she'd become, despite the good news, and it started to worry her.

"Just a couple of hours, Kaye. Dinner's coming soon, would you like to have something?"

Pushing herself up and turning to sit up on the bed, Kaye pushed her hair back some and rubbed her eye, "Uh...yeah. I guess I should, huh?"

Giving her a comforting smile, Calleigh stepped back to give her some room and took a seat on the other bed, "Yeah. You need to keep your strength up for the baby now."

Kaye smiled hollowly and nodded, "It's important for the health of the baby." Staring at the brown and red carpeting, she exhaled heavily and attempted to stave the desperate cry that was building, bending her lips. With all things considered, she should've been content, but the absence of David just couldn't complete her happiness.

"I want him back, Calleigh. He should be here, he should be with me…"

Having not been through what Kaye was experiencing, Calleigh pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down, "I can't say I know what you're going through, Kaye...because I don't. But I know someone that has been through it that could talk to you." Looking back up and seeing her confused expression, Calleigh released a deep breath before continuing, "Horatio lost his first wife...the same day they were married. She was murdered by a gang member in Miami, so...in a lot of ways, he's been through what you are going through."

Unable to help the shock of learning of Horatio's loss, Kaye wiped at her eyes and asked quietly, "H- H…How did he get through it? He seems…so together."

Giving her a warm smile, Calleigh thought back to that time in their lives, "We all supported him...was there if he needed someone to talk to. But we also gave him his space so he could grieve. The man that shot her was arrested and brought to justice...just like Coal will be. And Kaye, we're all here for you, sweetie, and we will be for as long as you want."

Shaking her head fitfully, she spoke emphatically, "No…I will not allow you two to stop your lives for me. Coal's going to jail…the will has been certified. Th-Things are going to be…better." Attempting a smile, she exhaled, "I just have to take it a step at a time."

"Kaye, we won't be stopping our lives, hun...we can still give you support, whether it be by phone or even the internet. But, we want to make sure you're okay. Without the information you'd given us that day when we visited the farm, we'd still be looking for evidence. You pointed us in the right direction on the key players of all this whether you know it or not."

Content in the fact that she'd actually helped bring David's murderer to justice, her smile warmed, "Coal's going to pay for everything he's done and Arturo will be freed." Placing a hand on her stomach, she chuckled through the remaining tears, "And I have a little bit of David with me forever."

"Yes, you will," Calleigh replied as she smiled more. "And David also made sure you'd both be well taken care of too. But Kaye, no matter what, he'll always be with you...in your heart, your memory and your dreams."

Remembering easily the dream she'd had she inhaled shakily and let it out slowly, "I know…but…" Kaye lifted her eyes, feeling the wave of despair flow anew within her and managed, "Do you think it would be okay if I talked to Horatio? You don't think he'd mind do you?"

"I don't think he'd mind at all. He'll be back here soon with dinner for us. I have to go talk to my dad, so you two can talk then, okay?" Calleigh replied as she took her hair tie from around her wrist and began to pull her hair back into a pony tail.

"That will be nice." Standing slowly, she glanced to the bathroom, "If you'd excuse me, Calleigh. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Getting her hair up as Kaye went to the rest room, Calleigh went over, opening the window blinds to let some of the afternoon sun in. When Horatio's rental car pulled in, Calleigh smiled and watched as Horatio, Arturo and Tim gathered the food to bring inside. Going to the door, she opened it for them and smiled as all three men came inside, "Please tell me one of you has the sweet tea."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Horatio started as he handed her the large cup, "I would never forget your sweet tea." Looking around the room, he frowned, "Where's Kaye? Is she doing okay?"

Taking a long drink, Calleigh held up her finger to him to wait. When she got her fill, she wiped her lips and smiled, "Yeah. She's in the bathroom. Uh...she's wanting to talk to you...about what we discussed earlier. I think she needs someone that can relate more then I can right now."

Horatio's expression dropped and he nodded, "Ah…okay. Um…when did she want to talk?"

Shaking her head and shrugging, Calleigh looked up at him, "I told her I needed to go talk to my dad when you got back...if it's gonna bother you too much Horatio..."

Horatio glanced away from her and exhaled heavily, wondering himself if it was still too much to bear. At times, he felt as if he'd never be able to let go of the pain of losing Marisol, but he knew that one look in Calleigh's eyes, that he would have her support and understanding.

Reaching his hand to caress her cheek, he smiled lightly, "I'm going to be okay, Calleigh."

Placing her hand onto his, she turned her head, kissing the inside of the palm of his hand and whispered, "I'm here if you need to talk later though, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered back. Thankful to have her, he brought her into his arms and spoke softly into her ear, "Thank you, Calleigh, for everything."

"You're welcome, handsome." Wrapping her arms around him, she held onto him, her eyes closing as she whispered again, "I'll take Tim and Arturo next door to dad's while you two talk...but tonight...it's just us, okay?"

"You got it," he answered back gently. Kissing her on the top of her head, he exhaled lightly and let go just as the door opened. Lifting his eyes to Kaye, he could see the exact grief that played upon her expression and nodded, his hand squeezing Calleigh's before leaving her completely, "I'll come by your father's room when we're done."

"'Kay." Going over and getting Tim and Arturo, Calleigh ushered them to the door and looked back to Horatio and Kaye. Giving them both a smile, she held the door, "Call me if either of you need anything."

Horatio gave her a short nod and smiled lightly, "We will. Thanks, Calleigh." Once the door was shut, Horatio turned to Kaye and offered a seat on the bed, taking a seat opposite of her and leaned on his knees with his elbows. Even though Marisol's death was years ago, he still felt the remnants of the grief at times, by talking it out with Kaye, he hoped that he could reconcile that grief once and for all.

Exhaling, he stared at the carpeting and blinked slowly, attempting to get his thoughts in order. The silence began to grow heavy and Horatio cleared his throat and looked to her, smiling warmly, "Kaye, I understand that you wanted to talk to me about some things. Anyway that I can help, I want to. What can I do for you?"

Keeping her eyes down on her folded hands, Kaye released a shaky breath before looking over at him. Shaking her head, she breathed out, "Calleigh told me that you'd lost your wife. How...how do you deal with that?"

Interlacing his fingers together, Horatio knit his brow as he accessed the darkness that followed with Marisol's demise and shook his head, "Honestly, I don't know how I dealt with it. At first, I blamed myself for her death, I was…I am a walking target. Anyone who gets involved with me runs the risk…But to lose her so soon after we were married…I went to a very dark place." His eyes glazed over as he stared at the carpeting, the images playing out vividly in his mind as his brow crinkled again, "My heart…was crushed at the moment she took her last breath…Even though I was trying to be strong for her before she passed, I was unraveling inside. I didn't know how to cope with that. I began to turn within myself more."

His words were almost as if he was describing how she was now feeling. Since loosing David, she had dealt the best she could, but with each passing day and now the news of her carrying his unborn child, her life seemed to spiral out of her control even more. Swallowing, she sniffled some, her eyes going back down. "That's how I feel right now, only he was taken from me before he even knew I was pregnant. He never knew..."

Listening intently, Horatio nodded, "He never knew, but now…you have a part of him forever. When you see your child, you'll always see him, and you'll always see what you had with each other. Even though you've lost the man you love, you still have that love manifested." He looked to her and reached to lift her chin gently, the rivers of tears tearing at his newly opened wound, "You can grow with the love you two had, Kaye. You have something to hold on to."

Looking to him, Kaye blinked through her tears and asked, "But when will the hurt stop? When will I be able to move on and do as he wished me to do?"

"Kaye, I wish there was some type of all encompassing solution, but there isn't. It's going to hurt for a while, but as time goes by, you start to remember the times in where he was the greatest to you and suddenly, the hurt isn't so sharp. The worst thing to do is to rush yourself through this; you're not on anyone's schedule but yours, Kaye." Taking her hand he squeezed it, "It took months and an intervention to get me to see that. I wanted to forget that it even happened, I immersed myself so much in my work, that I was losing my life, and those who loved me. I didn't process it, I just let it fester and I nearly paid the price."

In some ways, Horatio was describing what she had been doing, immersing herself into the farm in order to forget and bury the pain. In doing so, she had put herself in harm's way with Coal, and had even risked the life of David's child in doing so. More tears seemed to stream from her eyes as her shoulders shook with each sob, "I...I just missed him so much...I loved him so much..."

Getting up, Horatio moved over to her side and took her in his arms, hoping to soothe the pain slightly. Rubbing her back slowly, he whispered, "You are going to miss him, and the love never dies, Kaye. With each step you take, you're going to remember what you had with David, and when the baby comes, you're going to see it in that baby's eyes. It's going to help you come to terms, and help you heal."

Leaning her head against him, Kaye cried as the pain of her losses seemed to increase ten fold. Since David's death, she had yet to properly grieve and now, it all was coming to a head. Letting Horatio hold her, Kaye cried softly, "I loved him...it wasn't supposed to be this way..."

Horatio allowed her to expend her grief and held her tightly, "It's that love that's going to carry you through this, Kaye. It's hard now, but…it will get better." A small smile came to his lips as he thought about the way Calleigh came into his life and sighed, "It will get better, I promise. One day, you're going to wake up and not feel the grip of pain anymore. You'll be able to breathe without your soul aching. You'll live again, Kaye."

His words flowed over her, wrapping themselves into her mind. In all her years, she'd never fallen so in love with one single man like she had with David. After several long moment in Horatio's arms crying, her tears finally began to slow as she opened her eyes, "I...I have to be strong for his child."

"That's right, Kaye. And in that strength, your child is going to see just how much their father loved their mother. This is going to make you a stronger woman, Kaye. You've got to believe that." Slowly parting from her, he smiled, "And the reward will be that you get to love your child for the rest of your life."

Her chin trembled as Kaye nodded, "Yeah, I will. I...I won't let David's memory die. Our child will know how wonderful a man David was."

"And that is how you will be able to heal, Kaye. I promise," Horatio took her into his arms again and held her tightly, "Things will get better, Kaye."

Holding onto him, Kaye closed her eyes, gaining strength from Horatio, "I hope so, Horatio...I really hope so."

Allowing her to anchor herself to him, Horatio smiled and whispered, "You're going to surprise yourself, Kaye."

Staying within his embrace for a few moments longer, Kaye finally began to pull back and wiped at her eyes. Looking up at him, she took in a deep breath, letting it out as she spoke, "Thank you, Horatio. You and Calleigh both brought justice to David."

"We've done what was right, Kaye." Taking her hand he squeezed it and smiled, "If you need anything, Kaye, anything at all, Calleigh and I will always be there for you."

Shaking her head, Kaye sighed, "No, I can't ask you both again to stop your lives for me."

"We won't be stopping our lives, Kaye. We do what we can for friends," Horatio said simply as he grinned widely.

Both hearing and seeing the sincerity from Horatio, Kaye nodded and forced a small smile, "Thank you. It really does mean a lot to me."

"No worries, Kaye. Now," he sighed with a slight pause and a smirk, "are you ready to eat something? I brought a great deal of food back. Calleigh can't have all the fun."

Nodding her head, Kaye push back a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I can eat something. But uh...when...when will we know if they got Coal? I do need to get back out to the farm and make sure everything is okay out there."

"I can make a call to see if the Sheriff's Department has picked him up. While you eat, I'll do that." Standing, he offered his hand and then gestured to the door, "Are you up for some company while you eat?"

Standing, Kaye nodded and smoothed out her clothes, "Yeah, that's fine, Horatio." Heading over to the table, Kaye found her drink and opened it. Taking a drink of the juice as he opened the door, Kaye cleared her throat, "Horatio...for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your wife. At least you have Calleigh now to make it easier for you."

Horatio chuckled lightly and nodded in agreement, "She has made it easier for me, in so many ways. She's allowed me to simply be…me. She understands me fully. After I lost Marisol, I didn't think I could love again…Calleigh proved me wrong."

Seeing the happiness return to his eyes, Kaye decided to drop the subject and nodded, "That's good." Taking another drink of her juice, she breathed out, "I'm ready to eat...I'm sure the others are as well."

"I'll go and get them. You're okay for the moment?" Horatio asked as he poised his hand to open the door. Looking back at her, he could see clarity that he hadn't before as well as the lingering grief and knew that she still had a road to travel.

"Yeah, I'll uh...I'll start getting everything ready at least," Kaye said as she reached for the bag with the paper plates and plastic wear.

Horatio nodded and opened the door, chancing a look back at her. There was despair in her every move, but Horatio knew as well as anyone, that it wouldn't last. She would find peace and happiness one day, it was up to her to allow the door to open once again.


	28. Chapter 28

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Taking her hand as they strolled through the streets, Horatio inclined his head to her slightly, the light breeze wrapping around them like a warm blanket. After the ordeal in Wilmot, Horatio was glad to be away from the dry climate and now resting easily with her in New Orleans. It had been an amazing feat to getting the Chief to agree to him taking an additional two weeks before returning fully to the lab, but as he argued his point of enduring a tiresome ordeal such as a kidnapping, the Chief finally gave in and saw it his way.

Before leaving Miami, Horatio made it a priority to make sure that Arturo was being treated well. Despite the charges of kidnapping and assault that were hanging around him, Horatio assured Arturo that even though he was still in the custody of the Miami Dade police department, he was going to be just fine until someone was able to locate Miriam Longstreet. Before leaving, Horatio had made sure that if anyone made Arturo's stay within the PD's cells any less than pleasant, they were going to have to answer directly to him.

Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her still slim waist and exhaled heavily, his thoughts now treading on the young man, wondering of his fate. If Miriam decided to press charges, Arturo was facing years in the state penitentiary and that was a place he was trying his best to keep him away from.

Feeling her pull on his waist, he glanced to her and smiled thinly, attempting to push those thoughts away in light of the true reason why they were in New Orleans. Catching her sideways glance, he assured her, "I promise, Calleigh, I'm right here. I plan on thinking about nothing but how to please you insatiably for two whole weeks."

Since arriving back in New Orleans earlier that morning, they had gotten a hotel room on Bourbon Street and then had headed out to walk about the town. From the years of being around Horatio, Calleigh had grown to tell when his mind was off elsewhere and looking up at him, she saw those signs. Smirking some, she looked back out as one of the cities carriage's went by slowly, "I can tell when something is one your mind, Horatio. You're still worried about Arturo aren't you?"

Horatio smirked and sighed, "You can read me so well, sweetheart." Gripping her tighter around the waist, he nodded, "I can admit that I am worried about Arturo. So much can go wrong, and all he was doing was trying to get back to his family."

Walking slowly down the sidewalk with him, Calleigh licked her lips and looked back up at him, "Tim said he'd make sure Arturo was taken care of, Horatio. I'm sure that once he finds Miriam and explains everything to her, she'll understand. Besides, when he does get out, Kaye said she'd help get his family here and have a foreman job waiting for him as well."

"I know, I should be happy, but…there's just something that's bothering me," Horatio admitted, frowning slightly. Shaking his head, he stopped and turned to her completely, "I'm going to let it go, and focus on us. I've disregarded us for so long…"

Raising a brow to him, Calleigh shook her head, "No, Horatio. I want you to tell me what is still bothering you about Arturo's case...cause if you don't, I know it'll keep eating at you."

Fighting with himself, Horatio grimaced and exhaled frustratingly, "I just…I know this is all out of my hands now. Arturo's fate is going to be decided by a woman who was near death when she was taken and by a system that won't recognize that he's here to make a better way for his family. He's an illegal, Calleigh. They can ship him back to Cuba and he'd be back where he started from, and he doesn't deserve that."

Reaching up and cupping Horatio cheek, Calleigh raised a brow, "You forget, Horatio, Kaye said she'd do anything to help make sure he was allowed to stay and work for her. I'm sure if we were to call her and see if she'd sponsor him and his family, then he wouldn't be sent back to Cuba."

Horatio could feel himself calming and smiled down at her, the doubts now starting to recede, "I'm worrying needlessly…You're right, things are going to work out for him." Bending to kiss her softly, he whispered, "Thank you for pulling me back…"

Giving him warm smile back, Calleigh whispered against his lips, "I'm always here for you, handsome."

Cupping her jaw gently, Horatio pressed his lips against hers, allowing the passion to spill forth as he pulled her closer. He couldn't help the flood of warmth that loving her produced and as he strove to further the kiss he could feel her pull back slightly.

Coming back to himself, he smiled and released her, his fingers threading through her silky mane, "Sorry, I got a bit carried away…"

Giving him a seductive smile, she reached for his other hand, giving it a squeeze, "We've got plenty of time for that, handsome. For now though, I want to take you someplace I think you might like. Are you feeling...adventurous?"

"With you, always," Horatio answered as he grinned widely. Looking out into the boisterous city, he asked, "So…what do you have planned for me, sweetheart?"

Biting her lip, she began to walk backwards from him, keeping hold of his hand and pulling him along with her, "Follow me and you'll find out...handsome."

Horatio's brow raised and he chuckled, "I'd follow you into hell, Calleigh. I hope it's a bit more pleasurable than that."

Laughing, Calleigh turned as he came to her side and wrapped his arm back around her, "Oh, it's a lot more pleasurable then hell. As a matter of fact, I think you'll want to go there many more times before we leave."

Intrigued fully, he looked down at her and pulled her closer, "Any hints, or am I going in blind here?"

"You're going in blind, sweetie. Just trust me when I say, you'll be intrigued with it all." Giving him a bright smile, Calleigh wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked, "It's not too far from here either."

"I guess I have no choice in the matter then," Horatio conceded pleasantly. Knowing he could trust her, he relinquished his control into her hands and nodded toward the quarter, "Are we going in there?"

Making there way to the corner and turning to go up the new street, Calleigh smirked, "Of course we are. All the best places to go are in the French Quarter. I will forewarn you though, it might be a bit loud in the place we are going."

"A bit loud." Horatio began to survey the land and narrowed his brow, questioning, "Are you taking me to a bar?"

Passing patrons and tourists as she lead him along, Calleigh chuckled, "No. You know I can't drink right now. No, this is a place you'll want to return to again soon."

Regulating himself to be led, Horatio nodded, "Alright, I'll just have to go along with this one. You've got to know, the curiosity is killing me, sweetheart."

Looking up at him and smiling, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, I know. But, all good things comes to those that wait."

"That's what they say," Horatio grumbled good naturedly as they descended into the quarter. The sights and sounds began to cloak them and he couldn't help but be drawn to everything, his senses nearly working on overload. From nearly every corner, there was music played and the most delectable scents drifted, seeking to taunt him and his stomach from their current quest.

Licking his lips, he chuckled, "We might have to abandon your surprise for one of these restaurants."

Hugging him more, Calleigh saw a favorite little restaurant ahead of them, "Well, if you're that hungry, we can eat first. I don't mind. The place I'm taking you is only another ten minutes or so away."

Debating on whether to continue their trek through the quarter or to stop and eat, Horatio shook his head, "I'd rather find out where you want to take me. We can always eat, I'm more interested in what has you anxious to get me there."

"Okay then. When we're done where I'm taking you, I'll take you to this place to eat," she said pointing to the restaurant as they walked by the front door to it. "They have some of the best New Orleans style food you'll have put in your mouth."

A feral grin emerged on his lips and he leaned in and whispered smoothly, "That's not the only thing I want to put in my mouth, but as you said…that would have to wait for later." Skimming his hand down her hip, he kissed her on her cheek gently, "Hopefully not too much later."

Loving the closeness they were sharing now, Calleigh looked back up at him, "I promise when we get back to the room, we'll both have pleasure."

With that promise in mind, Horatio nodded slowly and remarked, "I'm going to hold you to that one, sweetheart." The more that they walked together, the more Horatio seemed to immerse himself within Calleigh, not hesitating to keep his hands moving on her body and nuzzling her gently. He knew he could go only so far in public, but as always, she was tempting him by simply being herself.

Coming to another intersection, they crossed over and then headed up one of the smaller streets away from most of the tourist and noise. Taking in the beauty of New Orleans, Calleigh sighed, "Ya know, I've never been able to get enough of this city. I guess it has a way of growing on a person."

"I can attest to that. Already, I can feel it growing on me." The constant sounds and aromas continued to follow them and Horatio shook his head with a slight chuckle, "I don't know of anywhere in the world where music and food come together so readily."

"There is a whole other side of New Orleans that you haven't even seen yet, Horatio. Maybe while we're here I can show you one day," she replied as they neared the building she was taking him to. A small smirk began to form as they approached and a couple dressed in goth attire emerged with smiles on there faces. Looking up at him again, she began to turn them towards the door, "We're here...pet."

Horatio felt the change in her tone as it traveled through his body, perusing the building that she was leading him to. From the outside, it looked like a nondescript building, but he could tell from Calleigh's change in demeanor that something much more awaited him.

Swallowing hard, he felt the pull of his submission and asked, "Where are we, Mistress?"

"A new toy store...specifically for the dominatrix community. Are you going to be a good pet and follow my orders inside there?" she asked as she moved from his side and turned to face him. "Or will I need to get something to punish you with?"

The thrill of getting something new coursed through him, but he wanted to obey her, willingly dropping his head as he answered, "Whatever you desire, Mistress."

Pleased that he fell into role so quickly, Calleigh licked her lips slowly and moved closer, whispering, "Be a good pet and you'll be rewarded greatly. Now...follow me and remember the rules we have."

"Yes, Mistress." Horatio stood, awaiting the moment she moved and fell in behind her and slightly to the right. It had been so long since they'd practiced, it was his only hope that he remembered what she'd taught him. There was nothing more telling than to have a sub who did not conform to the Mistress's desires.

Listening intently as she moved toward the door and then inside, he could feel the pulsating rhythm of the bass that was imperceptible outside and relished as it strummed through his body fully. Instantly, he could feel all eyes on them, but he remained in role, wanting to please Calleigh fully.

Going inside, Calleigh glanced back, seeing Horatio following as he should be. Stopping, she felt as he knelt down next to her, awaiting her next move as she pursed the area of the store. Deciding it best to just start at the area to her right and work their way around, she turned and began towards the area, noticing him following once more. Coming to a display of restraints, Calleigh eyed a pair and picked them up, the smell of leather wafting around her.

Seeing another set she licked as well, she reached for them, checking them out and then looked to Horatio, "Pet, I want you to pick one of these two choice. They will be your new restraints."

Thankful for the moment to look up, Horatio stared at the choices already knowing Calleigh's fancy for leather and made his choice quickly. The feeling of pleasure ripped through him at the sound of his own voice mixed in with the revelry that was taking place around them and he fought to contain his delight, "The soft leather, Mistress."

Checking the restraints more, Calleigh set the others back and then handed the new ones to Horatio to carry, "Hold these and keep following, pet." Moving through the isle, Calleigh noticed an assortment of men's leather thongs and pouches. Looking over the offerings, Calleigh found a black leather and chains thong and pulled it out and began looking at it, imagining what Horatio would look like with it on. Turning to him, she ordered him once more, "Stand up, pet."

When he did, she placed the thong up against him and tilted her head as she looked at it more, "I think it's time for some new leather for you when we are at home...and out at parties."

The thought of new leathers pushed him to the limit and he nearly broke his role with one slip of a smile. Reining back the emotion, Horatio continued to keep his head bowed, watching as she placed the thong against him. No matter what she picked, he would wear, because he had all the trust in the world instilled in her.

* * *

Standing out on the balcony of their hotel room overlooking the streets of New Orleans, Calleigh held her glass of tea in one hand and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear with the other. The day had been filled with them walking around New Orleans, taking in both shopping and eating along the way. In many ways, Calleigh wished there time in The Big Easy wouldn't end, but, she knew with Horatio only being able to get two weeks off, they would have to return to Miami.

Smiling as his arms slipped around her waist and his hands settled on the small baby bump that had started showing, Calleigh leaned back against him and smiled, "Feel better after your shower, handsome?"

The sensation of her warm body coupled with the slight bump under his hand caused him to smile widely and he whispered gently as his lips traversed from neck to her ear, his voice rumbling with satisfaction, "Much better. It's amazing what a good stream of hot water will do. I've never felt this relaxed before in my life."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh tilted her head some, giving him more of her neck and whispered, "I'll just have to make sure this starts happening even more once we get home."

Horatio devoured her neck copiously and grinned as she moaned at the slightest touch. Slowing his kisses, he released her, turning her around in his arms and lifted her chin to stare into her mesmerizing green eyes, seeing his entire life encased within them. Tracing his finger down her cheek, he remarked softly, "You've already given me so much, Calleigh. Much more than I've ever deserved."

"You've done the same for me, Horatio. I've never been as happy as I am with you," she replied softly as she lost herself in his blue eyes. Blinking slowly, she set her tea aside and then placed both hands up behind his neck, "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you."

Horatio skimmed his hands up her hips and across her exposed skin, keeping her gaze. Arching his brow, he chuckled, "This is more…more than I could ever imagine, Calleigh. I love you…more than you will ever know." Moving his hand minutely, he broke their gaze for only seconds, his tone now changing once more, "Now, my problem lies in being able to show you as much as I want to."

A smile formed and Calleigh pushed up on her toes, giving him a soft kiss and then whispering, "We have time now, handsome. Show me."

Encircling her waist with his arms, Horatio pulled her close to him and held her tightly, bending to nuzzle her neck vigorously. In what was a day of discovery, he admittedly was waiting for the moment in where he would be able to shower her with the love that had grown even more. Slowly, he slipped his hands under her top and made contact with her skin, the sensation nearly pulling the air from his body. The electricity that surrounded them was palpable, but most of all addicting. He felt as if he wouldn't tire of touching her delectable body.

Gazing up at him, Calleigh reached up, moving a strand of his copper locks that hand fallen over his forehead and whispered, "Why don't we take this inside. We can enjoy ourselves more in the room then out here."

"I happen to agree." Effortlessly, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back into the room, eying the bed with a wide smile. Instead of depositing her there, he instead stood her up and silenced her impending question with a shake of his head, "Don't worry, we'll get there. I just want to take my time with this."

Again, his hands moved downward, grasping at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up slightly, his grin growing, "I like taking my time."

"Then by all means, do." Moving her hands to his bare chest, Calleigh ran her fingers over his skin, his light dusting of chest hair tickling the palm of her hand. Keeping eye contact with him, she continued until he slowly lifted the shirt from her, lifting her arms as he did so. When she was free of the garment, her hands went back to his chest, "I love you."

At her touch, Horatio licked his lips and replied, "I love you." Resting his hands on her shoulders, he then cradled her back as he kissed her generously, hearing the slight moan escaping from her lips. His hands were on the move as they traversed her skin, each touch feeding the fire that was now taking over his entire body.

Giving herself over to him, Calleigh let him take control of their kiss, his tongue tracing her lips before diving into her mouth. Holding onto him as he held her close to his warm body, her need for him began to grow, an insatiable hunger that only he could quench. When his lips moved from her to her chin and then jaw, Calleigh breathed out, "God, I need you."

Her need spoke to him and he moved down to the top of her shorts, wasting no time with shedding her of them. Once they were down on the floor, Horatio lifted her now nude form and placed it gently on the bed, hovering over her protectively. Moving a strand of hair out of her eyes, he released the tension in his body and lowered it, their skin meeting slightly. Controlling his impulses, he planted soft kisses around her neck and then began to slowly move down, nipping at her gently even as his instincts screamed to plummet into her depths.

Moving her hands over his shoulders and through his soft damp hair, Calleigh closed her eyes, enjoying the slow pleasure he was giving her. It was moments like this one that she felt they bonded the most, the sheer intimacy of their lovemaking sending her to cloud nine. A small smile formed as his lips traveled over her right collar bone, already knowing where his lips were heading.

"Talk to me, Horatio."

Her breathless voice coursed over him and he frowned deeply, trying mightily to keep control over his raging desires. The heat coming off of her skin felt as if it could burn him, but he continued, kissing her gently, tantalizing her skin with a cool breath.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered as he neared the valley of her breasts. Reaching to cup one, he squeezed generously and grinned at her breathless response, "I love the way you react to my touch…"

Moaning, her breathing increased some, her muscles jumping slightly under his delicate kisses. Tugging lightly at his hair as she continued to worship her skin, Calleigh wrapped her legs around him, knowing how much it turned him on.

Reaching behind him, he took her hands away and forced them up, glancing to her with a knowing smile. Her applied force scratched at the surface of his all consuming lusts and he was meaning to topple her control slightly. Catching her surprised expression, Horatio chuckled lowly as he retained his focus on a voluptuous peak, running his tongue slowly up and over her hardening tip.

Toying with her as he applied slight pressure to her bound hands while flicking his tongue repeatedly over her sensitive bud, he spoke huskily, "Don't move, sweetheart."

His warm breath on her now wet nipple sent shivers over her as she looked down at him, watching as he toyed with her. Trying once more to be able to touch him, his hold on her increased and her eyes closed as his lips wrapped around her nipple, pulling it slightly. Releasing a soft moan, she purred, "I want more."

Groaning at the tone of sex in her voice, his eyes slid shut as he continued to manipulate her nipple, grasping it between his teeth to pull at it. When her back arched and her body made contact with his, he pulled harder, relishing the sounds that he was drawing from her. Releasing the slightly abused nipple, he moved decorously to the next one and repeating the process, feeling her hands all but relax within his grip. It was then he knew he had her where he wanted her and he was going to exploit it for all it was worth.

Lifting briefly, he promised her, his voice rumbling sensually, "I will hear you scream for me, sweetheart."

His voice was filled with promise of what was in store for her, both love and lust filling his words. Making eyes contact with him, Calleigh finally let her hands relax within his grasp, wanting more of what he was offering her. Licking her lips slowly, she swallowed and then whispered, "And you will do the same for me, handsome."

A nefarious smile followed and he tilted his head slightly, keeping his eyes on her as he dipped back to her nipple. The sexual tension between them grew as he stared at her, taunting her openly to defy her pleasure. Once again her body arched against him and he chuckled as he saw the edge disappear in her eyes. It was then that he broke his gaze with her and suckled her breast, the minute sounds of her moans exciting him even more.

Biting her lip, her eyes closed once again, the pleasure growing the more he lavished her breasts. Moaning softly, Calleigh turned her head, finding his arm next to her and kissed it softly. Opening her eyes slowly, she purred once again, "Please, Horatio...need you inside me."

Horatio reluctantly conceded his place and lifted only to drift lower, kissing her torso softly. Coming to the slight rise, he paused reverently, smoothing his hands over the bump and smiled even as he pried her legs open with his lower body. Placing one kiss down, he continued his trek downward, ending at her mound. Lifting her legs, he ran his hand over her sex and looked to see her eyes sliding shut slowly, the tension growing in her legs. It was very apparent that she was near the end and this definitely was not where he wanted to end it.

Pushing her hips up to him, Calleigh licked her lips, anticipating his next move. So much she just wanted him to sink himself deep within her, but knew he'd take his time. Breathing more, she moaned louder and pushed her hips up once more, needing his contact with her wet sex.

"Calleigh, you must learn patience," Horatio chided lightly as he stroked her, sinking a finger between the slit. He watched as she bit her lip in hopes of warding off her impending climax, her brow knitting with concentration. Chuckling, he dipped his finger into her heated sex and nearly lost control, the silkiness coupled with the heat driving him insane. Pushing in slowly, he averted his eyes to his actions, enjoying the view of her pulsating mound.

Slipping his finger out, he found her clit and circled it tortuously slow, coaxing a low moan from her lips. "How does that feel, Calleigh?"

"So...good..." she moaned out softly as she gripped at the bed sheets. When his finger moved just right, her body caved under his touch, pulling yet another moan of pleasure from her. "Don't...stop...please..."

"Never," Horatio vowed solemnly, increasing his pace. The scent of her rose to meet him and he growled with arousal as his shaft hardened, thrusting into the bed slowly. He needed her step by step, but the more she admonished him with moans of bliss, the more he wanted to sink deeply within her folds.

Gripping the sheets and pulling, Calleigh arched her back, wanting more. The more he teased her clit, the closer she got to the edge to have him pull her back once more. Crying out, she pushed her hips up to him, seeking more.

Deciding not to tease her any longer, he retracted his finger from her and rose to cover her, slipping his cock between her slit. Hearing her gasp, Horatio's heart fluttered in his chest and he closed his eyes at the sensations that were now coursing through him like hot lava. As he slipped slowly between her legs, her body arched and he hissed, speaking through gritted teeth, "Cal…slow…."

Wrapping her legs around him, Calleigh brought her hands up, holding onto his shoulders. Moaning as his cock filled her she held onto until he was fully sheathed inside her. When he stilled, her eyes fluttered open to find him looking down at her. Her right hand went to his cheek, caressing him and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he replied as he began to glide slowly. His eyes were trained on hers as he increased his pace almost instantly. The slow, torturous foreplay had placed him on the precipice and now he found himself at the edge, "Calleigh…"

Knowing exactly what he needed, Calleigh moved her hand back to his shoulder, "Let go, Horatio...let go."

Striving to ply his pleasure, Horatio growled as he began to pound into her, arching up to penetrate her deeper. As much as he wanted release, he also desired to hear his name on her lips, strained with unimaginable pleasure. Continuing the breakneck pace, Horatio took up one leg and placed it on his shoulder, caressing it even as he stroked long and hard into her willing body.

With the new angle and depth he strove for, Calleigh cried out in pleasure as his cock began to hammer away at her. Pushing her hips up to him in time with his hard thrusts, Calleigh looked up at him, finding him lost in pleasure.

Thrusting with abandon into her body, Horatio bellowed victoriously as she screamed out his name, feeling her body beginning to contract. The rippling effect clawed at him and he sped his pace, determined to feel the fullness of her release, wanting to revel in it. Grunting as he shoved through her body, he opened his eyes to see her devoid of any expression but of pure bliss and stroked hard into her, the flood gates crashing open, allowing his own release.

The throbbing release of his cock buried deep inside her womb sent Calleigh over the edge and her own orgasm hit her hard. Wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body, her voice crying out his name as they became one with each other. Time seemed to stand still and nothing else mattered except the love they were sharing at that exact moment together.

Coming down slowly from his euphoric high, Horatio remained atop of her, keeping most of his weight off of her. Gazing into her eyes, he moved her hair aside and smiled, his voice soft now, "You okay, sweetheart?"

Letting her breathing slow before speaking, Calleigh nodded slowly and then opened her eyes, gazing up at him. A small smile formed as she reached up, her fingers tracing his jaw, "I'm wonderful, handsome." Slipping her hand behind his neck, she pulled him gently down to her and kissed him softly.

Submitting to the kiss, he allowed her to take control of it, and even through the gentleness of her touch, he could feel the complete authority. Relishing it, he followed her lead, feeling the slow winding of her tongue and met it with his own. After the need for air presented itself, he pulled from her slightly and breathed outwardly, chuckling lowly, "Now…that was a kiss."

Smiling again, she ran her fingers through his hair, "I agree."

Continuing to gaze up at him, Calleigh saw all the love he held for in his blue eyes and felt it in every touch. It was a love she had always wanted and one she would never give up again. A thought came to her and Calleigh whispered, "Let's get married while were here in New Orleans, Horatio. I want to be your wife."

Her request took him by surprise and he searched her eyes for any hint of hesitancy, seeing none. Licking his lips, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest, the urgency hitting him all at once. He'd thought to ask Calleigh to marry him in New Orleans, but he hadn't made that step for fear of her shooting it down. To now know that she wanted it just as much as he did eased his anxieties and he allowed the smile to grow slowly, "I want to be your husband. You know, I wanted to ask you if you would marry me here, now. I was scared that you would want to wait."

"I'm tired of waiting, handsome. We could make this our honeymoon instead," she smiled. Laughing some, she moved a stand of hair from his face, "We'd have to get Tim and Shay out here...along with Jack. But...I'm ready, Horatio. I'm ready for us to be married."

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Horatio smirked, "I guess we can get in touch with them, see how long it would take them to get here." Stroking into her body once more, his expression darkened as well as his tone, "But first, I have something I want to do."

Biting her lip and moaning, Calleigh then purred, "And...what...would that be?"

Feeling himself grow within her body, Horatio smirked and then quickly rolling them. When Calleigh came to rest on top of him, he reached to cup her breasts and gently rolled the sensitive nipples, "That would be to hear you cum again, sweetheart." Thrusting hard into her, he added mischievously, "This time…with feeling."

Planting her hands onto his chest, Calleigh leaned down to him, licking at his lips and then whispering, "With feeling, huh?" Rotating her hips, he hissed in pleasure and she raised a brow, "Let's see how much feeling you can take...pet."

Welcoming the challenge, Horatio met her heated gaze and held her hips as she dipped them, taking in a short breath. Watching as her body moved sinuously above him, he fought a pleasurable grin, cognizant of her tone and answered dutifully, "Yes…Mistress."

Sitting up some as she continued to move, Calleigh raised a brow to him, "You are not to cum until I say so, do you understand me, pet?"

Horatio gritted his teeth as the pleasure overtook him and answered, "Yes…Mistress."

Deciding to use some of the items they had purchased earlier in the day, Calleigh stilled above him and shook her head, "I think I want to make sure."

Moving off of him, Calleigh then moved off the bed and went over to the one of the larger bags they had brought back to the room with them. Bringing out the restraints and the cockring, Calleigh looked over at him and tossed them to him, "Get them on and do it quickly, pet."

Horatio moved into action swiftly and secured the restraints to the bed, testing them for tension. As much as he wanted to look upon her, his task was to get on the restraints and he was determined to do so. When it was secured, Horatio slipped one wrist and then the other, fastening them at the proper length. He awaited Calleigh's perusal and concentrated to keep his arousal at a manageable level.

Coming back over with both a small paddle and a flogger in her hand, Calleigh checked the restraints around his wrists and asked, "What is your safe word, pet?"

Hesitating for a second, Horatio brought the insignificant word back from the depths of his memory and replied quickly, "Red, Mistress." Keeping his eyes averted, he listened for any sound of her, only hearing the thumping of his heart in his chest.

Deciding to try something new with him, Calleigh went back to the bag once she was happy with the restraints and reached into it. Pulling out a package, she opened it and pulled out the back satin contents. Taking it back to the bed with the other items, Calleigh crawled back onto the mattress and straddled him.

"Do you trust me, pet?"

Horatio struggled to keep his wits about him, feeling the wetness that dripped from her core onto his skin. In spite of this however, he managed to answer appropriately, "Explicitly so, Mistress." He couldn't see what she had, but he knew, he always knew that she would never put him in danger.

Leaning down to him, Calleigh kissed him and whispered, "Good...very good, pet." Bring the black blindfold up, she smirked and cocked a brow, "We are gonna heighten your senses even more, pet." Covering his eyes with the black material, she slipped it around to the back of his head, "Lift you head for me."

When he did, Calleigh tied the blindfold in place, making sure his eyes were covered fully and he wouldn't be able to see her at all. Taking the flogger in hand, she sat back up and began to lightly swipe at his chest with the leather, "You will not talk...you will remain silent unless you need your safe word, understood, pet?"

The light wisps of leather that swiped at his skin already worked within him, his body reacting to the slight sensation. Swallowing as he got used to only feeling her touch, he sighed blissfully, "Y- Yes..Mistress."

Moving down his body, Calleigh continued to use the flogger on his skin, noticing how his body would tense and then relax with each light hit of the leather. Wanting him to remain calm, she spoke softly, "Relax for me, pet. You will not feel pain unless you disobey me."

Attempting to relax, Horatio exhaled lightly and centered in on the touch of leather against his skin. The last time a flogger was used, it was at Scorcia's hand and as the memories escaped, he felt his heart beating fast once more. Gripping the restraints, Horatio gained control of himself, hopeful that Calleigh hadn't noticed.

With her eyes on him, Calleigh saw as his hands tightened and then relaxed knowing how hard this was for him. Wanting to change his memories for him, Calleigh began to follow each light strike of the flogger with her free hand, "You're safe here, pet. No one will hurt you...no harm will come to you. I just want you to relax and enjoy the sensations of the flogger on your skin, not knowing where it will land next. Trust me, pet...I will keep you safe."

Her voice lulled him and assured him all at once and he finally allowed himself to relax as the leather hit his skin again, followed by her gentle touch. Her weight at his midsection, coupled with the light swats eased him even more, knowing that under her touch, he would always be safe.

Keeping up with the flogging for a few moments longer, Calleigh then set it aside and picked up the small paddle. Moving down further onto his legs, she then popped him on the side of his hip, just enough to get his attention once more. When he tensed, her brow raised, "Relax, pet. You are not being punished."

Horatio licked his lips and exhaled lightly, forcing himself to relax. When he was able to ease the tension in his body, he allowed himself to feel the pleasure of her touch and centered on that. He relished her weight on top of him as she popped him once more with the paddle, now fighting the smile that threatened to take over him.

Reaching over with her free hand, she picked up the flogger, and popped him again with the paddle. Immediately, she followed with a pop of the flogger right behind it, wanting him to feel the pleasure he could now have instead of the pain he'd once felt at another's hand.

The pain suffused into immeasurable pleasure and Horatio couldn't help but hiss, feeling himself succumbing to her even more. Containing his desires to express himself, Horatio gripped his restraints as she alternated once more, sending even more sensations through his body.

Popping him with the paddle a little harder, Calleigh raised her voice slightly, "No noise, pet."

When he settled down again, Calleigh continued once more and set the flogger back down. Taking his cock in hand, she stroked his hardened member down to the cockring she'd gotten for him and then back up slowly, "So hard...I bet you are already wanting to cum."

"Yes, Mistress," Horatio answered through clenched teeth. His release pulsated deeply within him and he bucked his hips up to her touch, "So much, Mistress…"

Looking up at his blindfolded eyes, Calleigh smirked and then let go of his cock, "You'll wait." Getting up off him and then the bed, Calleigh walked over, getting herself a drink of her soda and then pulling the cap back on it. Going back over to the bag, she pulled out another package and began to open it as well. Once it was free of the hard plastic, she turned it on to make sure the batteries were good and then went back over to him. Taking his cock in hand once more, she slipped the object into the small pouch on his cockring and then turned on the small vibrator. "Let's see what this does to you now."

The instant that the sensations ran through his cock, Horatio couldn't help but express himself, grunting loudly as his body jumped. He knew he was going to pay the price for his disobedience, but at the moment, he could care less, the vibrator keeping him hard and throbbing.

"Mistress…"

Popping him on his thigh with the paddle, Calleigh growled at him, "I said no talking, pet! Do you need to be punished or are you gonna listen?"

Hissing as the paddle struck him, he answered breathlessly, "I-I'll listen… Mistress." The pain conflicted with the pleasure of the vibrator and he clenched his teeth hard, fighting to process the feelings without incurring her wrath again.

Easing her expression, Calleigh moved back onto the bed, kneeling next to him and swiping at his skin with the flogger once more. Licking her lips, Calleigh smiled and then raked the nails of her left hand over his chest and across his budded right nipple. When his chest caved and breathing increased, she did it again, wanting to push him to his limit and beyond.

Horatio's body descended into tremors as she continued to tantalize his sensitive body, making him crave for more. He bit down on his desires to speak, knowing that doing so would stop her barrage of pleasure, instead, he cleared his mind and tried to settle his breathing even as she taunted him relentlessly. His heart beat wildly against his chest and he arched his body upward, seeking her touch when she pulled away. Nearly breaking the silence with a plea to return her touch, Horatio merely sighed frustratingly as her touch trailed away.

Sitting back on her haunches, Calleigh watched as his chest rose and fell with his breathing, the sight of her handy work showing in the reddened welts across his chest. Raising her brow, she lifted her brow and the hand holding the flogger. Dangling it over is hard cock, she let the tips of the leather lightly touch his shaft, instantly seeing him jump at the new sensations.

Internally, Horatio groaned as his body registered another sensation, one that was driving him mad with pleasure. Unsure of how much longer he could maintain his silence in the face of her talented touch, Horatio writhed slightly, his body now twitching almost uncontrollably. His shaft throbbed and his brow furrowed as images of her taking him roughly coursed through his mind.

Seeing he was almost to his limit of pleasurable torture, Calleigh straddled him once more, her wet sex gliding over his shaft, teasing him as she leaned down to his lips and licked at him before whispering, "Do you want to fuck me, pet?"

Surprised at how steady his tone was in light of the ultimate pleasure, Horatio spoke lightly, "Yes…Mistress." His body still trembled with anticipation and more so as her sex glided on his hardened cock, "Yes, Mistress, I want to fuck you."

Taking his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling lightly, she then let it go and purred with a smirk, "Tell me what you want to do to me, pet...with feeling this time."

Horatio bucked his hips up roughly and replied darkly, grasping at his restraints tightly, "I want to fuck you, Mistress." The contact of their skin felt like a raging fire to Horatio and he grunted as the control began to slip from his grasps, clenching his teeth together to keep him from speaking more.

His need for her fueled Calleigh and she sat back up on him, her hips moving in a back and forth rhythm, coating him with her juices. Reaching down, she pinched his small budded nipples and smiled as his hips bucked up under her, "Umm, so on edge yet I control when you can fuck me."

Her tone tore through him as her touch inflamed him and he lifted his hips off of the bed as he moaned loudly. He wanted to plunge into her soaking folds and pound her into the mattress, but even in the fog of pure bliss, he knew she held the power. Panting heavily, Horatio's head lulled to the side, resting it on his dangling arm, his body overwhelmed with touch.

Reaching behind her, Calleigh fingered the small vibrator and turned it up fully, his body jumping at the sudden increase of vibration on his shaft. Laying back down onto his body to help hold him down, Calleigh began to pepper kisses onto his skin, whispering between each kiss, "We...are going...to...have some...fun, pet." Sliding her sex up more to where the head of his cock was at her wet entrance, Calleigh pushed herself up some, her arms holding her above him. Without a word, Calleigh pushed back suddenly, his cock sliding into her core and filling her fully and causing Horatio to cry out in his own pleasure.

The darkness that encased him fueled the intense pleasure as she began to slide up and down his cock, taunting him with every squeeze of her muscled walls. Her body, coupled with the vibrating cock ring was maddening and he cringed as he strove to reach for her, the restraints keeping him at bay. He was totally at her beck and call, her power over his body absolute. A small moan issued from his lips as she mastered him.

Closing her eyes and lulling back her head, Calleigh hands went to her breasts, rubbing them and then pinching her nipples. Releasing a long moan of her own, she then moved her legs to giver her better leverage and began to bounce up and down on his thick cock. Crying out each time she pushed herself back down on him, her own orgasm built. Looking down at him, she growled out, "That's it, you like fucking your mistress, don't you pet? Talk dirty to your mistress, pet. Tell me what you want to do to your mistress."

Relieved to be given this gift, Horatio growled as her body continued to move sinuously over him, his face now a mask of pleasure, his voice thick with want, "I want to fuck my mistress into the mattress. I want to hear my Mistress scream my name." With each thrust, Horatio saw stars bursting in the darkness and grimaced, his voice straining to hold, "I want to take my Mistress's release…"

Sweat began to form on there bodies as they continued in their roles. Laying back down onto his body, Calleigh reached up, unlatching the restraints from his wrists and then pushed up the blindfold, "Fuck me, pet...fuck me hard."

Momentarily stunned by his freedom, Horatio blinked several times before moving, placing his hands heavily on her hips, stilling her willowy body. He saw the slight confusion in her face, he then propelled them forward, sending her on her back. With the brief detachment, Horatio turned her on her stomach and lifted her hips off of the bed, thrusting into her entrance, his pace relentless from the first stroke. Palming her hips possessively, Horatio bit out, "I want to hear my Mistress scream for me."

Pushing herself up onto her hands and knees, Calleigh's eyes closed as he took her roughly from behind, his cock ramming into her at a frantic pace. Crying out with each hard thrust, Calleigh's body began to tingle with the anticipation of her release and breathed out to him, "Release your cock...cum for me, pet..."

Almost mindless with pleasure, Horatio retained enough control to slip his hand in between them, keeping time as he released the cock ring. Bellowing as he stroked into her body hard, Horatio gripped her hips roughly and coaxed darkly, "I want to hear you scream as you cum…_Mistress_."

With her release close, Calleigh's began to push back against him as he thrust into her, taking him as deep as she could. When her body could take no more, her orgasm released it self, her muscles contracting around him. Closing her eyes tight, flashes of light bust under her lids and her cry of pleasure filled the room around them.

Even as she released herself from the binds of her climax, Horatio still rocketed into her, groaning through clenched teeth as his own rose up to claim him. Calling out her name, Horatio thrust once more and then stiffened as shot his powerful load into her womb. For moments on end, he emptied into her, his hands gripping her supple flesh tightly. After feeling himself spent, Horatio slowly moved in and out of her, smacking her ass once, a satisfied grin on his face.

Biting her lip at the pleasurable slap, Calleigh pushed back against him and wiggled her hips. Opening her eyes, she pushed herself up and leaned her body back against his. When his arms came around her, encasing her in his warmth, Calleigh whispered, "Was that the feeling you wanted from me, handsome?"

Breathing heavily, Horatio chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, responding in a grumbling tone, "Undoubtedly." His hands caressed her curves, teasing her nipples briefly before trailing down to her bump. Resting them there, he whispered into her ear lovingly, "Every minute your body reacts to mine, Calleigh, is …heaven."

Blinking slowly, her hands settled on his, "You bring out the best in me, Horatio. You always have. It's like we were made to be together."

"We are, sweetheart. We are made to be together." Exhaling gently, he closed his eyes and relished the feel of her within his arms, the memories of their years together melding into this perfect moment. Smiling contently, he lifted his head slightly to immerse himself in her blond tresses, loving the aroma that he was met with.

The sound of the room phone seemed to break the moment and Calleigh groaned and slumped, "Ugh...they couldn't wait longer before calling?"

Horatio chuckled and slowly pulled himself away from her, already missing her warmth and softness. Watching as she slowly laid down and stretched her lean body out, he reached blindly for the phone, answering it as he exhaled irritably, "Hello?"

Setting the phone between her ear and shoulder, Janice Lifton pulled up the information she needed on her computer, "Hi, this is the front desk. We've been getting several complaints about the loud...noises, coming from your room..."

A slight smirk began to ride his lips as he looked to Calleigh, arching his brow, "Noises?" Hearing Calleigh snicker, he fought to remain composed, "Perhaps what they heard was the television. I'll make sure to turn it down."

"Thank you, sir. I hope we won't have this problem again," Janice replied already knowing he was trying to play it off. "Have a good evening, sir."

"Thank you, ma'am. You have a good evening as well." Hanging up the phone, Horatio chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I guess either we're too loud, or the walls are too thin."

Laughing more as he laid back down with her, Calleigh rolled over to him and cuddled up against him, "Maybe a little of both even."

"As long as you are satisfied, Calleigh, I don't care who hears us." Horatio wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let it hang, his fingertips scraping against a taut nipple. Feeling the slightest tension, Horatio smirked as he stared at the ceiling, "I was thinking… After the wedding, I just want it to be me and you…No trips to the outside, no visitors…Just me, mastering your body inside and out for the remainder of our time here."

"I love the sound of that. I guess we'll need a hotel with better walls...or a penthouse suite," she chuckled, her arm draping over his waist. "So I take it we'll be living off room service also?"

"If that's what it takes, sweetheart. After the ceremony, I'll look into getting us better accommodations. I have a feeling you're not done with me…Mistress."

Lifting her head and looking up at him, Calleigh whispered, "I'll never be done with you, pet...you'll always be mine."

"Yes, Mistress. I want it no other way." Smoothing her hair out of her face, he smiled and bent to take her lips gently. Relishing the softness of them against his, Horatio exhaled and ruefully pulled away from her, whispering, "I've got to make a few phone calls, but I have a request…" Eying her hungrily, he lifted a brow slightly, "Keep me entertained? I know I'm not done with you, not by a long shot…"

Smiling more, Calleigh rolled onto her back and then ran both hands through her hair, fanning it out around her, "Oh I think I can do that for you. Just don't uh...keep me waitin' too long."

"Never," Horatio promised as he got up fully. Grabbing his cell, he turned it on and then lifted his gaze to see her hands advancing over her body. Swallowing hard, he stumbled slightly, "Ah…d-do you need anything while I'm up sweetheart?"

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Calleigh's hands with to her breasts, her fingers tracing circles around her aureola's, "Maybe you could turn the air down some more...it's rather warm in here...and then maybe some ice water if you don't mind."

Consumed with her actions, Horatio nodded absently as he stared unabashedly, speaking lowly, "Air and…water. Be right back, sweetheart." Her light chuckle broke the spell and he smiled briefly before shaking his head, "These calls are going to be short, that's for sure. I'll be right back with your water."

Moving quickly out of the room, Horatio made his way to the air condition and turned it down, hearing as the unit kicked in. With one of his missions completed, Horatio set out to acquire her a glass of water, dialing his cell as he went. The quicker he finished the calls back to Miami, the quicker he could get back to her.

Placing the phone to his ear, Horatio was relieved to hear someone pick up on the second ring, paying no attention to the tone of the voice that answered, "Speed…got a favor to ask of you."

Straddling his motorcycle to head home for the night, Tim sighed heavily as his cell phone began to ring and fished it out of his jeans pocket. Looking at the number, he chuckled and shook his head as he flipped it open, "What, you ain't got nothin' better to be doing besides calling my tired ass, H?"

Hearing the exhaustion in his voice, Horatio frowned and shook his head, answering gently, "I apologize, Speed, but I'll make it quick. I was wondering if you and Shay would be interested in coming to New Orleans for a day. Calleigh and I would love for you to be here for our…wedding."

A smirk formed as Tim sat there on the yellow Ducati looking out towards the lab, "So, you two are finally gonna tie the knot? Uh...yeah, uh...when are you two needing us there? I'm sure I can put in a sick day...and Shay's been wanting us to go do something, so this would be perfect."

Remembering his own time constraint, Horatio made his hands busy with filling the glass with ice and paused, "Do you think you could get here on Saturday? I know four days is cutting it close, but anything longer and Calleigh just may use me as target practice."

Laughing more, Tim could picture Calleigh doing just that. Placing it key into the ignition switch, he sighed, "Saturday will be fine. I got it off anyways, so we'll probably just fly out Friday after work then. Want me to call you tomorrow with the flight info?"

"Yes, that will do. Oh and ah…Speed," Horatio flushed as images of what they could be doing flashed through his mind, "if I don't answer, just leave it on the voice mail. I'll get it."

Chuckling, Speed shook his head, "Yeah, okay. Oh and H...tell Cal Shay's wanting to get together with her for some uh...tips."

Finishing with gathering the glass of ice water, Horatio made his way back to the bedroom entering it to find her in the throes of her own touch. Smirking devilishly, he concluded the call as best he knew how, "Alright, Speed. I'll talk to you soon…and thanks."

"Have fun, H." Closing his phone, Tim sighed and slipped it back deep into his pocket, "Well, looks like we're going to New Orleans." Starting the bike, he then slipped on his helmet, and gunned it out the parking lot, his thought's going to Shay and telling her the news of their trip together.

Approaching the bed, Horatio continued to watch Calleigh, his heart jumping in his chest at the thought of the pleasure she was giving to herself. Setting the glass down, he dipped his hand into the water and grabbed a cube, kneeling to level with her body. He wasn't foolish to assume that she didn't know he was there, but just the same, he moved slowly as he positioned the dripping ice cube above her taut peak, watching intently as the droplets of water hit their mark. Her reaction spurred his arousal and suddenly, he was cursing the fact that he still had one call left to make.

Whispering in her ear, he placed the cube on her nipple and requested, "Slow down for me, sweetheart. I've got one call left to make."

Her chest caved at the sudden coldness on her heated skin and Calleigh bite her lip as her eyes opened to find his looking down at her. Her lips parted as she breathed and then whispered, "Hurry, Horatio. I'm ready for you."

"That, I could readily see," Horatio answered mischievously. Ruefully, Horatio stood up and then took a seat near the bed to watch her, feeling himself stiffen with each stroke of her hand. Dialing the number, Horatio's eyes remained on the arch of her hand as it traveled within her body, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

The phone ran for what seemed like ages until a voice answered, one he hadn't recognized. Questioning himself, then the voice, he asked, "Um…is this Jack Potts' residence?"

Sitting at Jack's feet, Stephanie raised a brow at the unfamiliar voice on the other end, but kept her eyes down as she'd been taught and asked, "It is, may I ask who's calling?"

A realization dawned on Horatio and he nodded, licking his lips as he continued to enjoy the sight before him, repositioning in the chair for optimal pleasure. Almost hastily, he answered, "Horatio Caine, is Jack there by any chance?"

"One moment please," Stephanie replied and then covered the mouth piece of the phone, "Master...it's Horatio Caine. Shall I take a message?"

Shaking his head, Jack held his hand out, "I'll take the call, do fix me a drink and bring me a cigar...and make it quick." When she placed the phone into his hand, she immediately began to crawl on her hands and knees over to the bar, doing as she was told. Placing the phone to his ear, he smirked, "Horatio, it's good to hear from you my friend. How are you doing?"

Chuckling lightly, Horatio arched a brow, "I'm doing well. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Jack." Unable to help himself, Horatio grasped his hardening member and stroked it lightly, feeling his pulse jump at the thought of what he was about to do, "I promise this will be quick."

"Horatio, had something been going on, the answering machine would've taken your call," Jack chuckled as he watched his new play toy. Licking his lips at the sight of her lace covered ass, he raised his brow, "I've been wanting to call you Horatio. I heard Calleigh moved out of state. I'm sorry things didn't work out for the two of you."

At the sound of her low moan, Horatio shook his head, "There's no need, Jack. Things have decidedly changed where she and I are concerned. I was hoping that you'd be able to come to New Orleans. It would be as a great favor to me…and Calleigh."

Hearing that they were together, Jack smiled again and then held out his hand as his toy brought back over his drink and cigar, "I'm sure I can fit it into my schedule, Horatio. When would you like me there and do I need to bring anything...special?"

Chuckling at the connotation, Horatio broke his focus briefly and averted his eyes, "You know our tastes and our roles, Jack. Bring whatever you feel is…right." The sounds of her pleasure began to fill the room and Horatio took it as a cue to end the conversation. "Jack, we're looking at Saturday, will that be okay for you?"

Thinking for a moment as he took a sip of his Brandy, Jack then swallowed the amber liquid, "Saturday will be fine. May I ask what the occasion is, Horatio? At least I'll know what to bring that way."

The smile inched wider as their eyes met and he spoke softly, "Ah…Calleigh and I are getting married. It's going to be a small affair."

A bright smile emerged from Jack and he laughed, "You're kidding me, Horatio? Married? That's wonderful! I always could tell three was something special between you and Calleigh. I'm just so glad you both saw it as well."

"Yes…well believe me, it's taken us to go through a lot to understand what we have." Arching his brow, Horatio watched as she turned to face him completely and smiled sensually causing his arousal to spike. Every nerve ending was on fire as he leaned forward, lured by the lustful look in her eye and the offering of her ready and willing body.

"Well, you can count me in, Horatio. Where do I need to meet you both at when I arrive, or is everything staying at the same place?" Jack asked as he rose from his chair and headed towards his study. Glancing back, he saw his toy following obediently and got back to his call, "And...will you be having a bachelor party?"

"Ah...uh...I...I don't know..." Horatio replied as he continued to stare at Calleigh. Licking his lips as his eyes took in her body, he breathed out heavily, "Yes, that might just be a good idea."

Noting the change in Horatio's voice, Jack knew exactly what the red head was wanting to do and raised a brow, "Have you used voice stimulation with her yet, Horatio? I find it work's wonders...even with Mistress'. Calleigh might enjoy it immensely. You though, will have to bare the brunt of holding back...but, it's so worth it."

Taking the information in, Horatio retracted his hand as he smiled down at her and eased back to his chair to sit, loving the confused expression on her face. Already excited about this new method, Horatio cleared his throat slightly, "Thanks for the advice, Jack. I will, um…keep it in mind. Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. And uh...I'll leave a message if you two are busy," Jack chuckled as he gazed down at his toy. "Tell Calleigh I send my love...and have a good night."

"You do the same, Jack. Thanks again." With nothing else, he ended the call and turned the phone off, setting it aside as he eyed her hungrily. Deciding to take Jack's advice, he remained in his chair and smirked, "Jack sends his love."

Running a hand down her stomach to her mound, she ran her fingers through the thin strip of hair there and down to her slit, "Is he coming here...with us?"

Horatio centered on her eyes and nodded, "He will be here on Saturday, as well as Speed. I haven't really decided on if I should have a bachelor's party." Arching his brow, he added, "I don't really see the need for one."

Smiling, Calleigh ran her finger around her clit and purred softly, "You can...I...I trust you." Biting her lip, her eyes closed and then reopened looking back at him, "Jack and Tim would make sure...you stayed out of trouble."

"I'm sure they would," Horatio responded calmly. He could feel his demeanor slowing down as he eyed her and asked nonchalantly, "Calleigh…would you mind if we tried something different?"

Licking her lips, Calleigh raised a brow as she looked at him and smirked, "You know I'd do anything for you, Horatio."

Horatio chuckled lightly and then requested smoothly, "Stop touching yourself for me, sweetheart. I want to just…talk." He could see the confusion and the irritability warring within her gaze and assured her, "Don't worry, I won't leave you wanting, but for now…I want to talk and I want you to…listen."

Deciding to see what he was up to, Calleigh released a breath and then removed her hand from her wet sex. Placing her hands onto her baby bump, she gave him a small smile, "Okay, handsome...what do you want to talk to me about?"

Realizing that the ball was now in his court, Horatio smirked, "I heard how…pleased you were at touching yourself. I was wondering if you would be equally pleased if I directed you." Licking his lips, he could feel the change erupting within him and stood, walking toward the bed. Seeing his blindfold, he reached for it and then motioned for her to lean toward him, "You trust me, right?"

Nodding, Calleigh sat up for him and looked into his eyes, "I'll always trust you, Horatio...always."

"Good." Slipping the blindfold over her eyes he placed his lips on hers and whispered, "I hope you enjoy this then." Turning to go back to his seat, he settled and retained his focus on her body. The thought of controlling her every move coursed through him and renewed his fervor, his body now alive with anticipation, "Lie on your back and stretch your body completely for me, sweetheart. Relax."

Laying back onto the bed once more, Calleigh got herself comfortable on the pillows and them stretched out like he asked. Resting her arms up above her head, she took in a deep breath as her eyes closed and then released it slowly before asking, "Like this, handsome?"

"Yes, just like that." Arching a brow at her form, Horatio continued smoothly, "Run your hands over your body and stop before you get to your clit. Imagine that it's me touching your skin, preparing you."

Bringing her arms down slowly, her hands started at her shoulder blades and began a slowly trek down, coming first to the swell of her breasts. Her lips parted as her breathing began to increase some and her fingers skimmed over her hardened nipples. Licking her lips, she moaned softly, "Feels...so...good..."

Horatio stifled the desire to join her instead watching her hands intently, "I'm glad it feels good. Now, Calleigh, skim your nipples before pinching them. I want you to pinch them tightly, as tight as you can stand them…"

Following his directions, Calleigh fingers traced her nipples and then teased the tips before her thumb and index finger closed in around them. Pinching them hard, she arched her back, the sensations making her wetter and moaned at the pleasure of imagining his own fingers doing this with her.

Pleased with her willingness to follow directions, Horatio continued smoothly, "Take one hand, Calleigh and slowly move it to cup your mound. Leave it there while you continue to pinch your nipple."

Biting her lip, she let go of her left nipple and moved her hand down to her mound, cupping it as he instructed. Flexing her hips up and down slightly, she moaned again, the pleasure increasing with each passing moment.

Placing his hand on his stiffening member, Horatio smiled at the evidence of her arousal, "Slip a finger inside of you, Calleigh. Fuck yourself…hard." Deciding to heighten the moment, Horatio approached the side of the bed and whispered into her ear, "Imagine that it's me, sliding in and out of you." His control was beginning to wane as he heard her moan, glancing down to see her insert one finger. Smiling more, he added, "Stop massaging your nipple and move to your clit, sweetheart. I want you to be able to take more. I want to hear you when you cum."

Slowly sliding her other hand down her body, Calleigh spread her legs open more to give herself more room. Circling her clit with her middle finger, she drove two fingers of her other hand into her wet silkiness and gasped in pleasure. Panting more, she moaned, "H-Horatio...yes..."

"Faster, Calleigh," Horatio demanded as his body began to twitch. He could practically catch her aroma as it drifted from her, hearing the sounds of her pleasure as it mingled with how wet she was. Biting his lip, he fought against the desire to caress her, instead commanding in a strict voice, "Harder, Calleigh. I want to hear you scream."

Her fingers moved more, circling her clit faster as the fingers of her other hand moved in and out of her wet slit. The intense pleasure of it all was starting to push her to the edge and Calleigh let out a cry as her body convulsed just before letting go. Crying out his name, her hand stilled inside herself as she rubbed her clit harder, pulling her orgasm from deep within.

Watching as the orgasm took over, Horatio rose to his feet and waited until she came down and then reached for her quivering body. Practically feeling her heightened sensitivity, Horatio groaned and pulled her hands away from her body. Climbing in over her, he then took her into his arms and held her closely, his own arousal now easing. The best thing that could've happened all night happened without his touch.

"Are you okay, Calleigh?" he asked softly as she continued to tremble.

Tremors raked her body from the exertion and the intense orgasm and her eyes remained closed behind the blindfold. With her heightened sense of touch to her body, even his caused her muscles to jump before relaxing as he held her close to him. The smell of him coupled with his touch began to relax her body and she whispered, "I...I love you."

"I love you," he responded softly as he slowly caressed her skin. He could feel her relax and smiled slightly, asking timidly, "So…how was that for you?"

Smiling some, Calleigh sighed contently, "Wonderful, thank you. Think I can take this blindfold off now? I need to rest awhile now."

Horatio reached for the blindfold and laughed softly as he tossed it to the side, "Better, sweetheart?"

"Much," Calleigh replied as she blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. Wrapping her arms around him, she looked into his eyes, "That was wonderful. I take it Jack gave you the idea?"

"Yes, I never really gave much thought to using this type of stimulation." Horatio couldn't help the smile that made berth over his lips and shook his head, "It has it's attributes, that's for sure. I've never seen you so…unhinged before. And without my touch…"

Smiling more, she placed her finger to his lips, "But I was thinking about you the entire time...and that it was your touch, not mine." Watching as he kissed her finger, she then trailed it to his chin, "I love you, handsome."

"I love you, sweetheart. Now, I have a couple ideas on what to do next- feel free to interrupt." Horatio chuckled and skimmed his hand over her arm, staring at it intently. The silence within the room added to the serenity that now encased them and he was reticent to break it with speaking further. He felt her shift in his arms and then looked to her and offered a small apology, "Sorry, I was just enjoying the moment."

"Don't apologize, handsome. I'm loving this time with you...but, I need to eat something. I'm getting hungry again. Think we could order up some burgers? I think they were on the little menu this place has."

Horatio lifted his arm and moved into action, leaving the warmth of her embrace. Immediately, he felt the absence and almost shivered but was rewarded with her arms coming around his neck gently, thrusting him back within the gentle sensation of her body against his, her aroma enticing him once again.

Chuckling as he placed a hand on her arm, he whispered, "I'll order whatever you want, sweetheart. The sky's the limit."

Thinking about what she wanted, she then watched as he reached for the small menu and held it so she could see. Looking over it, she smiled, "Burger with the works, extra onions, extra pickles, and heavy ketchup and fries on the side. Oh...hang on..." Seeing the desserts, she smirked and then whispered in his ear, "A chocolate fudge sundae with extra whipped cream."

The connotation of the sundae stirred him slightly and he licked his lips, "That sounds…delicious. Will you be able to handle it after the burger and fries?"

Giving him a kiss, she purred, "I thought we could both eat it together."

"I'm loving this idea more and more," Horatio responded smoothly as he perused the menu for himself. In light of sharing the sundae with Calleigh, Horatio decided on something light and reached for the phone, "What do you want to drink?"

Pursing her lips for a moment as she though about it, Calleigh then decided, "How about a glass of tea, no ice and a glass of Coke with ice. That way if I get thirsty later I can have the tea."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Picking up the phone, he placed the menu down and dialed the number, taking the moments that it took for the operator to answer to bring Calleigh's hand to his lips. Kissing it softly, he whispered, "I love you, Calleigh."

"I love you too, Horatio." As he placed their orders, Calleigh smiled to herself, thinking about how lucky she was to have him in her life and how much more happy she was with him. In what had started out as roles for them, it had manifested into something more, something deeper. They had fallen in love with each other and to her, that was all she could ever ask for.


	29. Chapter 29

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Stepping into the terminal with her hand held deeply within his, Tim took his time perusing the throngs of travelers that now congested the airport, feeling a sense of irritation as it hovered about him heavily. The flight from Miami was comfortable enough, but now that they had deplaned, an anxious energy overtook him and suddenly, they couldn't move fast enough. The lines were astronomical and it seemed as if everyone around him wanted to make idle chat. He could feel Shay's hand squeeze his as a cue to calm himself and deal, but just the same, he was wishing that they were already ensconced in a private room with time to kill.

The trip to New Orleans was two fold for Tim; he was, of course, here for Horatio and Calleigh's wedding, but also as a get away with Shay. She'd been with him through thick and thin, and he felt it only right that she be rewarded with time just to themselves, away from Miami. He'd seen her back breaking schedule, and was grateful for her understanding and compromise, now he wanted to see her in complete relaxation and bliss.

Feeling her pull on his arm gleefully, he glanced down to her and smirked, loving the way her smile painted beautifully over her visage. Tempted to kiss her, he settled for moving a strand of hair out of her eyes and questioned with a light chuckle, "What?"

A permanent smile had practically been affixed to Shay's features since Tim had announced they were going to New Orleans, a city she'd always wanted to see. After reading and seeing TV shows showing the beauty of the city, it had become somewhat of a dream to one day be able to see it for herself. Now that she was within it's grasps with the man she'd fallen in love with, Shay couldn't believe her luck.

Looking up at him, her smile went from ear to ear, "Isn't this great, Tim? We're actually in New Orleans...home of Mardi Gras and Cajun Cuisine. This is going to be so great, even if it's just for the weekend."

"A weekend that I'm hoping will be enjoyable for us both," Tim responded smoothly. Looking up at the line in front of him he groused and groaned, "If we're able to circumvent the end of the world in this line. You would think they'd have a more efficient way of doing things."

"Calm down, Tim. Here soon we'll be at the hotel and you can forget about the airport and all. Besides..." she replied as she slipped her arm around his waist and looked up at him, "I'd rather you be thinking about other things, like what we can do later tonight after we meet up with Horatio and Calleigh."

The irritation suffused into desire and he nodded as he licked his lips slightly, "Believe me, I'm well aware of what we're going to do later tonight." Pulling her closer, he glanced away from the massive lines toward the door, asking, "You want to get something to eat before going to the hotel? I know I'm starving."

"I think dinner sounds wonderful at this point. All I had for lunch was an apple being I was doing inventory all day," she replied as the thought of tasting a true New Orleans dish set her mouth to watering. Laughing lightly, she smirked, "And if I know you, you missed lunch today."

"Caught. I didn't get a chance to even grab a bottle of water. But…all that's behind us now. We're here, and we should enjoy the moment." Spying a counter opening up, Tim moved quickly and grabbed her hand, "Come on, Shay. We can make it out of here after all."

Following him, Shay chuckled at how determined Tim was to get away from the crowded airport. She'd learned since being with him that he wasn't a fan of large crowds, even at night clubs. They'd end up at the small, less noticeable one's like Razor's or Living Edge where mostly residents of Miami hung out, away from most of the tourist trap spots. Standing there waiting as Tim took care of the car rental, Shay pulled out her cell phone to call Calleigh to let them know they had arrived.

Finishing with the car rental, Tim grabbed the keys and expressed gratitude before turning to Shay. Taking her hand in his, he led her to the baggage claim, thankful that they only had one bag to snatch up. Spotting the bag quickly, he lifted it up and then set his sights on the concourse, "Freedom awaits. Did you get in contact with Calleigh?"

"Yeah. We've got a room at The Palace Hotel and she and Horatio have invited us to dinner also," Shay replied as they walked through the airport.

"So to the Palace Hotel then. Did they happen to mention how to get there?" Steering her to the rental lot he walked faster, practically feeling the air from the opening doors. He was anxious to get to the point of relaxation and other things.

Smiling, Shay quickened her steps to keep up with him, "Tim, we'll get there, hun. But we don't have to do the hundred yard dash...and yes, I have the directions."

Slowing his steps some, Tim offered a sheepish apology, "Sorry, babe. It's just that this is the first time in weeks that I'm facing a free weekend, a free weekend that I'm spending with you. You can understand my…enthusiasm right?"

"I can...and I'm looking forward to it also. But, until our flight leaves Sunday evening, slow down, relax and let's enjoy ourselves," Shay replied as they exited the terminal. Pointing to the car rental sign, she smirked, "I think we'll find our ride there."

"Always the voice of reason." Approaching the rental lot, he pulled the keys and read the number off, "We're looking for 403, it's supposed to be a sedan."

Walking down the first aisle with him, Shay pointed to the next row over and pulled at his hand, "Over here."

Finding the car, Shay waited as he popped the trunk and set there bags in and then unlocked the doors. Getting in on the passenger side, Shay pulled out her phone and brought up her map screen. Putting in the information she'd been given, she them slipped on her seat belt, "Okay. When we leave out of here we want to get on Airline Drive and take it straight down to I-10. Then we'll stay on I-10 even when it splits into Highway 90. We'll be looking for exit 235 B. It'll take us to Canal Street and we follow that down. Calleigh said the hotel is about 3 blocks east of Bourbon Street."

"In the heart of the quarter. There could be worst places to be," Tim remarked as he settled under the wheel. Turning to her, he smirked, "Alright navigator, tell me more than five seconds before we have to turn and we'll be just fine." Tim took notice of the grim expression she gave him and returned it with a wink, "You've got this under control, sweetie. I know you'll do just fine."

Leaning over to him, Shay gave him a kiss and whispered, "Wait til you see what I have in store for us tonight."

Grasping the wheel and then starting the engine, Tim chuckled darkly, "I'm sure it is eye opening. I'll leave that in your capable hands."

Sitting back in her seat again, Shay pushed her hair back and sighed, "Tim, I was wondering...do uh...do you have plans for Christmas?"

Furrowing his brow, Tim shook his head and glanced quickly at her, "Christmas? Um…Unless it's work, I never really have anything to do for Christmas. I usually spend it in the Keys if the team's not doing anything…Why?"

"Well, my family does this big Christmas thing and all every year...and I was hoping you might would like to go with me. Granted, you'd have to deal with my sister, but...my mom's pretty cool. Besides, she's wanting to meet you," Shay said as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed away from the airport.

Taken aback slightly, Tim quickly glanced to her and then back to the road, gripping the wheel somewhat tightly. Their relationship had been just what he needed, someone to come home to, someone to share his life with, but there were still moments where he was unsure if he was deserving of her. He knew he was being silly, but Shay had been just too good to be true. "Y- Your family wants to meet me? I mean….I'm honored, Shay. But they want to meet…me?"

Giggling some at his expression, Shay reached over, placing a comforting hand on his thigh, "Yes, you. They want to meet the man that this wild child as calmed down with."

"I beg to differ on the calmed down part," Tim remarked with an arched brow, "but I'll go with the rest of it. I see no reason why I can't spend the holidays with you and your family. I…I just wish there was someone for me to brag about you to."

Licking her lips, Shay decided to approach the subject about his family with him again, hoping that he would open up some about them to her, "Tim, why won't you talk about your family? I mean, you know whatever you tell me will stay between us."

Tim closed his eyes briefly and then opened them, focusing back on the road and wishing that the topic would've never come up. The relationship between him and his parents was contentious at best and he just didn't have the desire to deal with them. After several years of silence from their side, apparently, they thought the same.

Attempting to keep the spite out of his voice, he sighed, "They're in Syracuse, and that's where they need to stay. We've done without each other for this long, I don't see any harm in keeping up the tradition."

His change of tone threw Shay off some and she shook her head as she looked out at the traffic around them and then back to him, "Was it always like that though, Tim? If I'm overstepping my bounds, then tell me...I just want to understand."

Feeling his patience rippling, Tim gripped the wheel tighter. He knew that she was just trying to get to know him better, to understand his life in a better sense, but even the thought of his parents left him cold and desolate. Silence echoed between them for moments on end before he exhaled heavily and shook his head, speaking quietly, "It wasn't always like that, Shay, but unconditional love only works for those chosen few, I guess."

Looking down and debating whether she should push the issue any further, she finally looked back up and out at the road ahead of them, "I love you unconditionally, Tim."

Shocked to hear her proclamation, Tim's voice softened immediately and stared out into the open road, almost unable to comprehend, "You …you love me?"

Biting her lip, Shay nodded and then glanced at him, wondering how he was going to react, "Yeah...I do." Taking in a deep breath, she ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "I've never said that to anyone before."

"Neither have I," he answered truthfully, "but…I do. I love you, Shay. You should never doubt that."

Hearing the words come from his lips for the first time, Shay looked over at him, studying him for a moment. Placing her hand onto his, she gave him a small smile, "I guess this trip was exactly what we needed, huh?"

Tim smiled readily and nodded, "Exactly what we needed. I believe we have a long night ahead of us, Shay." Refocusing, he then nodded toward the oncoming sign, "Is this where we get off at?"

Looking at the sign and then to her phone, she nodded, "Yeah. Calleigh said once we pass Bourbon Street the hotel would be on the right hand side of the street." When he slowed and then took the exit, Shay smirked, "Maybe one day you and I can come back during Mardi Gras."

A devious grin oozed over his lips at the idea of them at Mardi Gras and he chuckled, "Us at Mardi Gras is dangerous. But I can see the rewards." Licking his lips, Tim asked, "Are you going to talk to Calleigh while you're here?"

Tilting her head as he stopped at a red light, Shay raised a brow to him with a small smile, "Do you want me to? I mean, I don't want us doing anything you're not comfortable with."

A look of disbelief overtook him and he sighed, "I'm comfortable with anything you want to do, Shay. I trust you, I know you won't lead me wrong."

Reaching for her hand, he squeezed it and stared into her eyes, very easily seeing his future there. Momentarily, he was stunned at her beauty, both inward and outward and was at a loss for words. The sounds of the horns blaring from behind him brought him out of his stupor and he inched the car forward, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. There were moments where he just didn't understand how he could be so lucky.

Keeping hold of his hand as she watched him as he drove, Shay then reached up, running her fingers through his hair, "I trust you also, Tim. Hey...maybe on your next weekend off you and I can spend it out camping or something. You know, away from the city and all."

Tim arched his brow and shot her an incredulous look, "Camping? I wouldn't have taken you for an outdoors type of girl."

Laughing some, Shay sighed, "Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises." Looking towards the road, Shay could see the sign for the hotel down the road, "Up there on the left. I can't wait to see Calleigh and Horatio. You know...if it wasn't for them, we might not have met...I mean, well, if it wasn't for what they are into we might not have."

Getting into the left lane, Tim nodded, answering, "I would've never guessed that it would've pulled us together, that's for sure." Squeezing her hand slightly, he finally arrived at the hotel, taking a moment to look upon the massive building. Letting a slow whistle out, he shook his head, "When they want to do something, they really do it. Let's get checked in, I'm ready to relax some."

"Sounds good to me." Turning back in her seat fully, Shay began to gather her purse and pull her cell out again. Sending Calleigh a text message as Tim found a place to park, she then placed the phone back into her purse as he parked and shut off the engine. "Okay, they know were here. Let's get inside."

Getting out with him, they both met a the trunk and Shay waited as Tim pulled out their bags and closed the car back up. Taking his offered hand they headed towards the doors of the hotel, "I still can't believe we're in New Orleans. There's so much we can do while were here."

Pulling her closer, he nuzzled her hair and chuckled darkly, "Yes, so many things that I want to do while we're here. Mainly, in the room however." Hearing her groan, he smiled more and met her gaze, "What?"

"Don't you want to see the town, Tim? I mean...this is New Orleans...The Big Easy. Not only that...were three blocks from Bourbon Street, home of Mardi Gras, so you know they probably got some kick ass bars there."

"Eventually, we will see the bars and the sights. But for just one night, I want it to be about us." Wrapping his arm around her waist, he spoke softly, "I love you, Shay. Anything you want, you'll have…just after we spend a day in the room."

Looking up at him, Shay nodded and smiled, "Okay, Tim. Just promise me one thing though. When you and Horatio get around each other...no talk of work please."

"You won't have to worry about that, babe. Work is in Miami. Miami is miles and miles away. It's just a weekend of fun, love…and possibly some very dirty sex." Garnering a slight nudge in the ribs, he snickered and questioned, "What, you know you were thinking the same exact thing."

Smirking as they headed through the lobby doors, she whispered, "Let's hope Horatio booked us a room that's sound proof then."

Tim's hand drifted slightly and he grinned mischievously, "If they knew what was good for them, they would." Approaching the desk, Tim released her briefly and placed his hand on the gleaming counter top, looking toward the concierge, "Ah…reservation for Speedle."

Smiling at the man and woman, the older woman pulled up the name on her computer and then reached for a release form and handed it to him, "Mr. Speedle, if you'll just fill this out, we'll get you settled in. Do you require help with your luggage, sir?"

Tim took the pen in hand and began writing, "I think we got it."

Getting the electronic room key and activating it, she smiled and set it onto the counter, "Room 514, Mr. Speedle. If you go this way..." she replied pointing to the right of the counter, "and go to the first set of elevators, they'll take you up to the fifth floor. When you exit out, go to the right. You're room is the last on the left."

"Last on the left. Gotcha." Finishing the release form, he pushed it toward her and took the room key. Giving her a small smile, he bent and took up the luggage, "Thanks." He could feel the energy coursing through him at the thought of something new to experience with her, and as he looked to her, his heart warmed at the enthusiasm in her eyes. It was moments like this that he lived for.

* * *

A slight rustling of the sheets and her soft touch on his exposed chest brought Horatio out of his slumber, his eyes blinking slowly to take in the early morning sun as it filtered through the sheers. Staring up at the ceiling, he recalled easily, the night that they shared, each moment, each tender caress forever etched upon his memory. The idea of Calleigh among the decadent trappings of New Orleans propelled him to another state of mind, the relentless pursuit of her pleasure his goal. As he pulled a strand of her golden locks away from her face, he saw the contentment there, her visage of nothing but serenity. At the sight of her, he felt his chest constrict with warmth and knew that he could never be away from her again.

He watched as her body rose slightly and then fell, denoting the peaceful slumber that still held her captive. The feel of her body against his, the slight bump prodding him furthered the warmth that now bloomed and he allowed his hand to drift down, skimming the soft, supple skin of her hip, the familiar stirrings beginning to make themselves known. He fought them down and removed his hand, content in knowing that she was getting the rest that she would need. The day already promised to be long, but the reward would be great.

Images of his eyes, the feel of his light kisses and warmth filled Calleigh's dreams as she slept. Content was the only word she would be able to describe how she felt with the man she'd fallen in love with and was now going to marry. Subconsciously, she took in a deep breath, his scent pulling her from her dreams and causing a small smile to form in her lips. The feel of the morning sun on her warmed her more and her eyes slowly began to flutter open, her green eyes settling on his.

Staring at him, she then blinked slowly and whispered, "Morning, Handsome."

"Morning, sweetheart," Horatio answered as he returned her smile, moving her hair away from her eyes again. Chuckling gently, he remarked, "I gather from that smile that you rested well?"

Nodding slightly, Calleigh blinked slowly again and moved her hand up and rested it over his heart, "I did...thanks to you. I always sleep good when I'm with you."

"That's good to know." Horatio leaned to kiss her gently and smiled as he stared at her, lost in his thoughts about the road they'd traveled together. There had been so many hard lessons learned, but it was worth it to spend even a second in her arms. Moving his fingers through her golden hair, he sighed, "Are you ready for today? No…second thoughts?"

"None," Calleigh replied softly without any hesitation. "I love you...and I want us to be together always, as a family, as lovers, even as best friends."

Horatio couldn't help the smile that now spread across his lips and moved to cover her, nuzzling her neck softly as he kept the rest of his weight off of her. Their skin slid against each other and he groaned, the arousal instantly building. Nipping at her neck, he whispered lovingly, "I know that breakfast is what's important now, but I just have to have you."

Running her fingertips over the skin of his shoulders, Calleigh's eyes closed and moaned softly, "Remember...we're...we're supposed to meet...everyone down in the lobby...for breakfast...together...oh, God, Horatio..."

Thrusting his hips slightly, he chuckled lowly as he nipped at her ear, "That may be true, but today is…our day." Tracing his hand down to her leg, he lifted it and placed it on his hip as he lifted his eyes to her, "They are going to have to wait on us."

Wrapping her leg around him, Calleigh looked into his eyes and purred, "I agree...Sir."

At the tone of her voice, Horatio growled with delight as her legs tightened around him. The heat that was between them incited him to move and as he thrust his hips up again, he skimmed her sex, the gasp of pleasure from her lips causing him to grin mischievously, "How would you like this, baby doll?"

Biting her lip seductively, Calleigh pushed her hips up to him, "Any way you want, Sir."

Wanting her to get the most pleasure, Horatio flipped them smoothly and watched as she settled above him, straddling him. Raising his hand to cup her face, he inched his hips up and gave the command, feeling the familiar stirrings as they coursed through him, "Sit."

Wanting to pleasure him as he'd pleasured her the night before, Calleigh did as he commanded, lowering herself down onto him. As his cock slipped through her folds and then impaled her, Calleigh's eyes closed as she let out a pleasurable moan, loving the fell of his cock filling her.

Horatio's touch drifted from her cheek and down to her neck, holding her there as she began to rock slightly. The strumming of need gripped him and he thrust his hips up, again, garnering a gasp of surprise. His eyes locked on her body as she moved, his mouth watering at the sight of her perfect form tantalizing him sinfully. The sound of her admonishments filled the room and spoke through clenched teeth, "Faster…"

The authoritative tone of his voice sent a flood of warmth through her body and she couldn't stop herself from speeding up even if she wanted to. Looking down at him, her hips dipped and she pushed herself to go faster for him. Licking her lips, she breathed out, "So good...Sir..."

Releasing her neck, he gripped her hips, pleased that she was following directions so well. Thrusting upward, his eyes closed as her sex clenched around him and he growled, demanding, "Harder."

Sitting up more on him, Calleigh pushed her body as much as she could, impaling herself down onto him and crying out in pleasure. With the new hotel accommodations, they could be themselves being they had been fortunate enough to get the honeymoon suite on the top floor of the hotel. Clenching her inner muscles around his cock, she rotated her hips and then pushed herself down hard, pulled another growl from him.

"That's right," he coaxed as he met her hard thrust down, "you're listening well, baby doll." Horatio took control of her thrusts by guiding her hips, slowing her down considerably. It was his intention on making it a slow build, taking her to the edge and snatching her away before she fell. He couldn't help but eye her greedily, his lust for her consuming him wholly. After a moment of slow thrusting, he pushed and pulled at her faster, "Please me, baby doll."

"Yes...Sir..." she moaned softly as her body began to move again, speeding up her up and down movements in his cock. Biting her lip, her head fell back, her chest pushing out to him as she gave him all she could.

Seeing her effort, Horatio allowed her to move at will, his eyes closing slowly. Relishing the feel of her, his hands drifted behind her and smacked her ass lightly, a devious smile now riding his lips, "How does that feel?"

Loving his dominant side, Calleigh opened her eyes and looked back down at him, "So good, Sir. May...May I have more?"

Horatio smacked her ass again, applying a little force this time and stared at the way she moved, "You must enjoy that, baby doll. Would you like for me to keep going?"

"If it...pleases you, Sir," she moaned as she continued to ride him. Letting her eyes close again, she swiveled her hips and pushed back hard onto him, pulling a deep moan from them both.

With each thrust, Horatio struck her tender flesh, the sound of her pleasure pulling at his release. Lifting her and then pushing her back down, Horatio cringed as the wave rose to claim him, his hips pistoning into her. Their intense gazes locked and his brow lifted slightly as if to challenge her to do more. The final smack echoed in the air and Horatio smiled darkly as he spoke, "Show me, baby doll."

Her breath caught with his hit to her ass cheek, the sting of it turning her on. Reaching and placing her hands onto his chest to steady herself, Calleigh dug her nails in slightly and pushed herself further. Her own body began to play against itself, her orgasm nearing as she fought back against it, wanting to make sure she didn't cum before he did.

Horatio could feel her body transitioning and hissed as she flexed her sex, the act pulling him deeper into his frenzy. Gripping her ass, he slammed her down on his rock hard cock and groaned deeply, his voice unrecognizable to even him, "Cum…NOW."

Startled slightly by his tone, Calleigh recognized that he was close himself and wanted to please him like he'd pleased her. Increasing her up and down rhythm, she let her body go, giving him what he demanded of her. Crying out in pure pleasure as her orgasm hit and took over her body, she continued to move above him, her voice crying out his name.

A possessiveness over took him and he held her close as he thrust deeply into her, feeling her essence flowing over him. Horatio grimaced as his powerful orgasm burst through and shot into her, his body stiffening at the sheer force of it. After spending himself, he exhaled heavily and allowed his grip to lessen, the heat nearly engulfing him.

Letting her forehead rest against his shoulder as there movements slowed, Calleigh caught her breath. She loved how he responded to her and her to him. When his hands loosed on her hips and she felt him relaxing under her, she remained in role for him, wanting him to feel every ounce of love she held for him during and even after there love making. "Thank you, Sir. I hope I pleased you."

Caressing her now sweat laden skin, Horatio responded with a deep rumble, "More than pleased, sweetheart." Running his hand down to her inflamed skin, he felt the heat from it and an odd sensation flowed through him, the memory of her response to his actions. Continuing to caress her, he asked, "Are you okay, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Lifting her head and looking down at him, Calleigh shook her head slightly, "No, you didn't, Sir. I loved it."

"Good," Horatio responded with a sort of relief. Never had he taken it this far, the possessive frenzy, relishing the sounds of her pleasure and pain. She seemed to revel in the submissive role, willing to do anything to please him. He moved her hair away from her eyes and stared into them, seeing complete peace. Instantly, the doubts receded, "I love you."

Leaning down to him, Calleigh kissed him and then whispered against his lips, "I'll always love you."

"Well, it seems as if we're on the same page then." Cradling her in his arms, he reached to kiss her, allowing his touch to linger, "I wouldn't have this any other way, Calleigh."

Enjoying the warmth of his body and his loving embrace, Calleigh settled her head back onto his shoulder and smirked, "You know, we really need to get ready. Dad will have our hides if we're too late for breakfast."

"Yeah, but I'm rather enjoying myself right here." Skimming her arm gently, he chuckled softly, "We're doing this all backwards, you know? I'm not supposed to be any where near you today until we meet at the altar."

Laughing some, Calleigh lifted her head and raised her brow, "Well, if you want it traditional, I can always leave and go out with Shay..."

A slight frown came over him as he shook his head, "Oh no…there's no way I'm letting you two get out in New Orleans. A place this hedonistic…I'd spend hours looking for you."

Laughing, Calleigh's fingers traced imaginary circles on his chest and she looked up at him, "You wouldn't have to come searchin' for us. I'd make sure we were there on time. I don't want to miss marrying you."

Relishing her touch, Horatio chuckled softly and relented, the tone of her voice persuading him enough. Unable to get enough of touching her, he continued to skim his fingers up and down her arm, he exhaled and stared up at the ceiling, the images of what was to come playing out in his mind.

"When you say it like that, sweetheart, it leads me to believe that you mean it," Horatio chided gently.

Batting at his chest playfully, Calleigh smirked and raised a brow, "Oh I mean it alright. Nothing is gonna keep me from it either."

"That's good to know," he replied smoothly, catching her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, he smirked, "Then we can look forward to what comes next."

Smiling down at him, Calleigh took in a deep breath and whispered, "We have to get out of bed though and go down and meet the other. Plus, I'm getting hungry."

Horatio nodded and released her, feeling her move from his embrace. Watching as she got up, Horatio stared at her nude form, truly unsure at how he became so lucky. When she threw him a seductive glance over her shoulder, he knew, unequivocally that he was hers forever.

Following her silent command, Horatio flung the covers off of him completely and stood, calling out to her, "I suppose showering together is off the table in light of our time constraint."

Heading into the bathroom and turning on the water in the shower, Calleigh chuckled and called back to him, "Yes...cause I know you and showers handsome. Why don't you call dad and tell him we'll be down there shortly."

Frowning slightly, he moved toward the phone and murmured underneath his breath, "I behave myself in the shower- sometimes." Picking up the headset, he dialed the now familiar number and waited for the jovial man to answer. Hearing the older man answer, Horatio smiled and glanced briefly toward the bathroom, "Kenwall, it's Horatio. We're on our way, we just need a little more time. We got…ah…up late."

Looking over at the others, Kenwall chuckled and sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Uh huh, well, how about we meet you two in the hotel restaurant. How long do you think y'all will be, Horatio? You both know we've got a busy mornin' ahead of us."

Hearing the shower turning off, he turned to see her emerging from the steamy bathroom, dripping wet and stammered, "Uh…we…ah…we shouldn't be that long, Kenwall. Twenty minutes tops."

Heading back over towards the other, Kenwall smiled, "Well, make sure it's not more then that, Horatio. I want to be able to spend a little time with my daughter before you whisk her away."

Catching her eyes he offered her the phone, "She's out of the shower, would you like to speak with her for a moment?"

"Sure. I always have time for my Lambchop." Waiting, Kenwall could hear them in the background and lowered the phone, speaking to the others, "They're running late. We might as well go on and get a table. They'll be about twenty minutes tops Horatio said."

Smirking some and glancing at Tim and Shay, Jack pulled Stephanie closer to him, his hand resting around her waist, "Sounds to me like they had a late night."

"Sounds more like an early morning," Shay responded as she brought herself closer to Tim. Watching the older man talk on the phone, she smirked, "It will be an interesting breakfast, that's for sure."

Looking down as he laughed, Jack then looked back at the other couple, "Got to admit though, Horatio and Calleigh have a very healthy appetite. I've never seen two people so in love with each other."

"And intense," Tim interjected as he noticed her father hanging up. When he approached them, he asked with a small chuckle, "So, how long is the lucky couple going to be? We'll be having lunch soon if we're not careful."

"Twenty minutes tops," Kenwall replied as he placed his phone back onto his pocket. "Calleigh said Horatio was finishing up showering and then they'd be down. So...they are going to meet us inside. I say we get a table and get to eatin'."

"I second that. They can catch up to us," Tim said as he gestured toward the entrance. Taking Shay's hand into his, he squeezed it and smirked, "As long as they can keep their hands off of each other, they'll be fine."

Raising his brow as he followed, Kenwall shook his head, "I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, it's there wedding day, I'm sure they are just making sure they have everything ready to go to the church later."

Tim leaned toward Shay and remarked lowly, "More like attending to each other." Refocusing, he asked Kenwall, "So, are you going to be able to spend some time with Calleigh before the wedding?"

Coming to the hostess Kenwall gave her the party size and then looked back at Tim as she gathered the menu's, "I'm hoping too, young man. It's not everyday that a man's daughter gets married...she's always been there for me, even when I wasn't at my best. But, I'm proud of her. She's come a long way since graduating the academy."

"She's certainly someone you want in your corner," Shay added, glancing to Tim. She remembered easily the ordeal that he'd been through and how Calleigh had pulled through for him. If there was anything she admired the most about Calleigh, it was her unwavering strength.

Following the hostess through the restaurant and to a large table they had set up for them, Kenwall waited as the women were seated first and then sat down himself, "Well, I must say, I am glad that you folk's were able to make it out for their special day. I always figured my Lambchop would want a big weddin' and all, but, she's surprised me."

"Sometimes, just having the one you love by your side is all you need," Tim responded softly as he looked down at Shay. He pulled her closer and smiled, refocusing on them, "I never thought that I'd see them together though. I mean, we've seen how they work together, but…for a moment there, it looked as if it wasn't going to happen."

Taking a seat next to Tim, Kenwall nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I didn't get to see them work together much, but when I did, I saw somethin' there. Just wasn't sure if I was seein' right with all the time that went by them."

"We all helped them though. In our own little ways, we helped them find each other again." Remembering the day that Calleigh had left, he shook his head, "Both of them are stubborn, defiant, and very determined. They're a perfect match."

"You're tellin' me," Kenwall chuckled as the waitress came over to the table. Giving her a bright Southern smile, Kenwall spoke smoothly, "We've got 2 other people that will be joinin' us ma'am. But, I think we all wanted the breakfast bar." Looking at the other, he saw them nod and looked back at her, "Seven bars and I'll have coffee to drink."

"And the rest of you?" the waitress asked, glancing around the table. Taking all of their drink orders, she smiled at the dark haired man and averted her gaze, "I'll have your drinks right out, help yourself to the bar."

Feeling a slight nudge from Shay as the waitress departed, Tim asked, "What was that for?"

"You were staring," Shay replied as she looked at him with a raised brow.

Tim turned more to her and took her hand, squeezing it tightly, "You know you're the only one for me, Shay. There's no need in getting jealous, she's got nothing on you."

"Yeah, well, you keep those look's that you like to give them to yourself, mister. And don't even say what looks...you know the one's I'm talking about," Shay added as pursed her lips.

Snickering, Jack shook his head, "She's right ya know, Speed. I think all us guys are guilty of it once in a awhile without even knowing it."

Tim could feel her discontent and acknowledged Jack with a slight nod as he gazed at her, "I'm sorry about that, Shay. I don't want you to think that I'm not here all the way with you." Reaching to caress her cheek, he smiled warmly, "I'm all the way with you, Shay."

Gazing into his eyes, Shay released a breath and nodded slightly, whispering, "I'm all the way with you too, Tim."

"Good, crisis averted then?" he questioned with a small smile. When she nodded, he leaned to kiss her cheek, whispering, "I'm definitely going to make this up to you…later."

"You better," Shay whispered back and then sat back again. When the others stood to go get there breakfast, Shay and Tim did the same and she took his offered hand, "I say we eat in tonight."

"I think you've got the right idea." Pulling her closer, Tim looked up to see them entering into the restaurant hand in hand and matching smiles. Gaining her attention more, he remarked, "Look at who decided to finally join us."

Approaching Tim and Shay, Horatio could feel the heat rising in his collar and glanced to Calleigh, his brow quirking, "I didn't realize we were this late, sweetheart."

Smiling more, Calleigh looked back over to Tim and Shay, "My fault. I forgot to get us a wake up call this morning. Have you guys already eaten?"

"No, we haven't, we were just waiting for you to show up and decided to go ahead and start. The waitress should be coming back with our drinks. Go ahead and start in," Tim answered as he made a move toward the bar, "We're going to be right back."

Laughing as Tim lead Shay towards the massive breakfast bar, Calleigh looked back up at Horatio, "Shall we join them?"

"After you, sweetheart." Horatio allowed her passage first, following as their hands remained clasped together. When she looked back at him, the smile he was gifted with nearly stopped his heart, his breath leaving him. How he was so lucky he'd never know.

Coming to rest at the bar beside her, he leaned in at the sight of the food and smirked, "Remember, moderation."

Taking a plate in hand and looking over the offerings, Calleigh reached for the large spoon to plate some eggs, "Tell that to our baby, Horatio. He or she is very hungry this morning...and so am I."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head, "Well, I can understand that with all the energy you exerted this morn…"

"Horatio! Calleigh! Nice for you to join us," Kenwall exclaimed as he clapped Horatio on his shoulder. With a full plate in hand, he gazed at his daughter and then to her plate, frowning, "Baby must be very hungry this morning."

Plating some grits, Calleigh smiled at her father and reached for the bacon, "Oh yes, Dad...we both are. Sorry we were late...I guess time just got away from us this morning."

Noticing Horatio's color, Kenwall chuckled and nodded, "I'm sure it did, Lambchop. Get as much as you can, I want to spend some time with you before this young man scoops you up."

Giving Horatio a smirk, Calleigh looked back at her Dad, "I will." When he left them again, Calleigh and Horatio continued down the line of food and she whispered softly to him, "I think Dad knows...but, if he had a problem with it he would have said something. What are you going to do while I'm with Dad?"

Not looking forward to the moment she would leave his side, Horatio exhaled and shook his head, "I don't really know. I guess take in some of the sights, probably walk the quarter." Looking to her briefly, he smiled, "I'll find something to get into."

Placing a few fresh strawberries onto her plate, Calleigh then turned to him more, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll have fun. Maybe you and the others could take in a few sights until it's time."

"Maybe," he offered in a noncommittal tone. Finishing with his plate, he leaned to whisper softly, "I'll be at the table."

"I'm right behind ya," Calleigh replied as she placed a piece of cantaloupe next to her strawberries and then left the bar. Following him back to the table, she smiled at the others as he set his plate down and pulled out a chair for her, "Thank you."

Sitting down, Calleigh looked to everyone, "So, everyone have a good night?"

Chewing, Shay wiped her mouth with her napkin, swallowed and then placed it back into her lap with a smirk, "Oh, it was wonderful. You two seem bright eyes and bushy tailed this morning."

Taking his seat, Horatio laughed gently, "It's surprising what a good night's rest can do for you. Gives you energy to tackle the day." Grabbing his napkin, he nodded to Jack, "I trust you had a restful night, Jack?"

Chewing the food in his mouth, Jack wiped his mouth and placed the napkin back down onto his lap and gave Horatio a knowing smirk, "I did...probably the same as you, Horatio."

Biting her lip and trying not to laugh, Calleigh speared a piece of cantaloupe with her fork, "Oh, so that was the other noises we heard?"

The table erupted into light laughter as Horatio glanced to Calleigh and gave her a small smile. Reaching for her hand, he squeezed it and then turned to the rest of them, the sounds of laughter dwindling. Once the silence returned, Horatio addressed them all, "Have any of you had the chance to see New Orleans yet?"

"Tim and I were talking about maybe walking around and checking out the area before the wedding," Shay replied as she reached for her cup of coffee. Giving Tim a small smile, she looked back at Horatio, "This is our first time here, so neither of us has a clue as to what to really see here."

"Same with Stephanie and me," Jack added. Picking up a piece of toast, he chuckled, "Look's like we all need a tour guide."

"I suppose they are talking to us, sweetheart," Horatio mused as he turned toward her. Leaning closer, he stared into her eyes and nodded, "I think I just found what I'll be doing when you're with your father."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh leaned over to him, giving him a kiss and then whispered, "Just make sure you're at the church on time, Handsome."

Horatio couldn't help but reach to caress her cheek, grateful that he had this moment within his grasps. For so long, it seemed as if this type of happiness had slipped through his fingers; he was doomed to face this life alone. But now, he was assured that wouldn't be the case any longer.

"You don't have to worry about that, Calleigh. There's nothing that will keep me away from you."

Watching as they lost themselves within each other, Tim smiled slightly and shook his head, averting his gaze to Shay, "I think they should've probably taken a few more minutes in their room."

Keeping her eyes on them for a moment, Shay set her coffee cup back down and whispered to him, "At least they are together again, Tim. I think if we'd gone through what they have, we'd be the same."

Tim looked to them again, remembering clearly the weeks that separated them. Arching his brow, he sighed heavily, "Yeah…they have been through what most couldn't come back from. They deserve any happiness they can find."

Glancing over and seeing his daughter and Horatio in their own little world, Duke cleared his throat to garner their attention and reached for his coffee, "Lambchop, you need to eat sweetheart so you and I can get going here soon."

Breaking her gaze with Horatio, Calleigh looked over at her dad with a smile and nodded. Picking up a forkful of eggs she glanced at Horatio and then back to her father, "Will I need to take my dress with me, dad, or will there be time enough for me to come back here and change?"

"As long as we can leave within the next twenty minutes, I'd say that you can leave your pretty dress in your room." Catching Horatio's brief gaze of confusion, he elaborated, "We have a schedule to adhere to and if we do, there is no threat of Calleigh missing her wedding. So…if you please."

Snickering some, Calleigh gently patted Horatio's thigh and leaned in, speaking softly, "Nothing is gonna keep me from marrying you today."

Assured, Horatio nodded as he picked up his fork and speared his own fruit, "Well, it looks as if we have a plan. The quicker we set about it, the quicker we can get to other things."

"Yeah, I think we all know what other things you two want to get to," Shay snickered as she glanced around the table, seeing everyone's smile grow.

Heat filled Calleigh's cheeks as her dad raised a brow at her and she breathed out as she lifted her fork with some grits on it, "Yeah, well, I have a handsome man, can you blame me?"

"Well in the essence of saving time, Lambchop, we can forgo your detailed descriptions." Finishing his own plate, he sat back and took a sip of coffee, before glancing to his watch. What he had planned for her was something he'd wanted to do with her since she was a little girl, and now that she was on the cusp of a new life altogether, now was as good as a chance as ever.


	30. Chapter 30

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, BDSM, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Looking into the small mirror in the dressing room at the church, Calleigh took in a deep breath, trying to steady herself as she made sure her hair was just as she wanted it. With only minutes to go before she'd be walking down the aisle to become Mrs. Horatio Caine, she took a step back, her eyes dropping as her hands went to her abdomen. A soft smile formed as she thought back to the first time she'd met Horatio years before. At one time she'd wondered what it would be like to be with a man like him, to be able to share everything with, to trust, and to love...now, she knew exactly what it was like as she never wanted to let him go.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thought's and Calleigh turned as the door opened to reveal her dad. Turning to him fully as he entered, she smiled at him as he came over to her and could see the happiness in his eyes, "I think I'm ready, dad."

Taken by the sight of her in the dress, Kenwall couldn't help but allow the tears, coming to rest in front of her. Taking her hand into his, he held it firmly as he reached to caress her face and smiled, seeing for the first time, the immeasurable love that she held for him.

"I think you are too, Lambchop. All that's left is to get married."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh continued to gaze up at her father and took in a shaky breath, "Dad, thank you for all you've done for me. If it wasn't for you...well, I might not be standing here today."

"Well, I was only doing what I know to help. When you come up against love like yours…you don't waste time." Taking her hand, he squeezed it and grinned lopsidedly, "Now, I think you promised a certain red head to marry him."

Smiling more, Calleigh nodded and tilted her head slightly. Moving to him, her arms went around him and she whispered, "I love you, dad."

Careful of her dress, Kenwall sighed gently as his eyes slid close, the pride and love running concurrently through him. Whispering gently, he answered, "I love you, Lambchop. I'm so very glad that you found someone that you can share your life with."

"Me too," Calleigh replied softly and then pulled back. Looking up at him, she took in a breath before speaking, "Just remember I'll still always be here for you if you need me, dad...okay?"

"The same applies to you, sweetie." Reaching to caress her face once more, Kenwall shook his head as his brows crinkled and exhaled heavily, "You've grown up too fast for my liking, Lambchop, but I know you're in good hands. Horatio…he loves you more than the breath in his body, and that's pleasing for a Daddy to hear. You take care of each other, and most of all…listen to each other. Okay?"

"We will, dad." When a lite tap on the door came, Calleigh took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "I guess it's time." Getting her small bouquet of tulips, Calleigh turned back to him as he held his arm out to her. Wrapping her arm around his, they walked towards to the door and she chuckled, "You know, I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

Kenwall chuckled and leaned closer to her, whispering, "I have a surprise for you, Calleigh. This is only the beginning. In front of you are many years of happiness and love." Opening the door, they came face to face with Shay and he nodded to the young woman before turning to face Calleigh and bent his lips inward. He fought the emotion as much as he could but now, there was no holding back, "Calleigh, I am very proud of you. You are the strongest woman I know, and wickedly smart to boot. I know, with all my heart, that you will have nothing less than what you want out of life."

He smiled as he wiped at his eyes and shook his head, "I can't seem to stop leaking."

Reaching up and wiping at her father's tears, Calleigh fought back her own and whispered to him, "Just remember, dad...you're not loosing your daughter, you're gaining a son in law and grandchildren, a whole new family that will love you as much as I do."

"I know, I know," Kenwall said as she finished. Smiling up at her, he offered his arm once more, "Ready, Calleigh?" When she nodded, he led her to the double doors, coming to rest behind Shay as they waited patiently. Leaning forward, he spoke gently to Shay, "I can't thank you enough for being here for my daughter. It means a lot to me to know that she has caring friends like you and that young man of yours."

Giving him a bright smile, Shay glanced to Calleigh seeing the happiness within her and then looked back at Duke, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Calleigh and Horatio brought Tim and I together, I'd do anything to help them."

"All I did was introduce you two. You guys did all the rest," Calleigh chimed in with her own smile. When the music started, Calleigh felt her heart begin to race and gripped Duke's arm tighter, "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Because you know within a matter of seconds, that you're walking into a new life. It's going to be scary, and none of it's going to be easy, but you're going to take it on." The music swelled within the sanctuary before them and he lifted his brow as he brought her closer, smirking, "Any last regrets?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh looked back up at him, "None. I...I'm ready."

Opening the door, Shay began to move slowly down the aisle towards the alter. Her eyes gravitated to Tim as he stood beside Horatio, his face clean shaven and wearing a crisp suit. Smiling, there eyes locked on each other and Shay could only imagine what it would be like to be able to walk down the aisle to marry him.

Lifting her eyes as they began to walk, Calleigh smiled more as she gazed at Horatio. The nervousness seemed to leave her and was replaced with a happiness like none other. In a matter of minutes, they would be married and on the same path together forever.

Horatio was stunned into silence as he gazed at her, his heart seemingly stopping in his chest. For the long moments it took for her to reach him, his eyes never left her, watching her body as it moved under the silkiness of the gown. It wasn't until he felt her hand touch his that he came back to himself, a light smile donning his lips. From first glance all those years ago, he was smitten with her, and now, he was totally lost for her.

Taking her hand, he continued to stare, licking his lips smoothly, "You are simply…stunning, Calleigh."

"And you're just as handsome as ever," Calleigh replied with a tilt of her head. Giving his hand a squeeze, they both turned towards the pastor of the church. Glancing back to Horatio as he did the same, her smile grew as the love she felt for him seemed to flow through her even more.

Glancing over the couple before him, the pastor smiled benevolently and nodded, speaking in a booming voice, "Friends, we are here to witness the union between Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne. As we all know, a marriage is not to be entered into lightly; we must understand that there are going to be times of discord along wit the times of joy. It is highly important, however, to understand that marriage is a work in progress and the results are worth the hard work."

Breaking his gaze with the couple, he then addressed the friends that surrounded them and asked, "Is there any among you that wishes to speak as to why this union should not come to be? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." When it was evident that no one was going to speak up, he then refocused and smiled at Horatio and Calleigh, "You as a couple must understand what promise you are about to embark on." Looking directly at Horatio, he emphasized, "As a husband, you are to care and protect your wife, as well as afford her the respect as being your equal. You are to help each other, to grow. Do you understand, Horatio?"

Without hesitation, Horatio answered cleanly, "I do."

The pastor nodded and then turned to Calleigh, "As a wife, it is your role to protect your husband, provide for him a loving home, and keeping him in health and in sickness alike. You too are charged with affording him with the respect as being your equal. You are to help each other, to grow. Do you understand, Calleigh?"

"I do," Calleigh replied and then looked to Horatio, giving him a soft smile.

Proceeding, the pastor looked to Horatio, "I believe that you both have a few words to say to each other."

Horatio nodded and then turned to Calleigh the urge to take her into his arms coursing through him. Swallowing, he then looked to her and smiled, "I have never in my life met someone who's tenacity and quest for the truth matched my own. It is that tenacity as well as your kind heart that I've fallen in love with. You add so much to my life, enrich each new experience with a new found excitement. I love you, Calleigh, more than anything I know, and I will cherish your love for as long as I live."

Holding onto his hand, Calleigh felt as the tears of happiness stung her eyes as she looked up at him. Licking her lips, she spoke softly, "Years ago, a man came into my life that opened my eyes not only to my job, but to how precious life can be. He's been my best friend, my shoulder to cry on, my rock when I needed to vent, but he's also showed me trust, kindness, compassion, and love. That man is you, Horatio. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. You're my everything."

The silence that followed was peppered with sounds of light crying, and as the pastor looked into the congregation, he smiled widely as he nodded, then refocused his attention on the couple addressing Horatio clearly, "Horatio, do you have the rings?"

"Yes," Horatio replied as he slipped his hand into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, he then gave the rings to the pastor and then turned to Calleigh, seeing the love and happiness in her eyes. At that very moment, the world ceased to exist, it was only the two of them and it was all he needed.

Clearing his throat, the pastor continued jovially, "It is the symbol of the ring that binds this marriage. The ring is simple yet a vital understanding between the couple. It has no end, and no beginning." Giving Horatio the ring to place on Calleigh's finger, he said, "Give her this ring, as a promise."

Horatio took the ring and then her hand, slipping it on gently and smiled warmly, "A promise to love and protect you, as long as we both live."

Tears filled Calleigh's eyes as she watched him slipped the ring onto her finger. Looking back up to him, she could see in his eyes the love he held for her. She waited as the preacher spoke again, and then turned slightly as he handed Calleigh the ring for Horatio.

Slipping it onto his finger, she looked up at him, her voice soft, "A promise to love and protect you, as long as we both live."

The pastor closed his book and gestured to the couple, "As witnessed by friends and loved ones, and by the powers granted to me by the great state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you man and wife, Horatio…you may kiss your bride."

Horatio felt the gravity of the moment and as he pulled her closer, he gave her a small wink, "I love you, Mrs. Caine."

Smiling brightly as her arms went up and around his neck, Calleigh looked into his bright blue eyes, her heart filled with happiness and love for her new husband, "And I love you, Mr. Caine...now kiss me."

Horatio leaned forward more and smirked, whispering gently just before their lips met, "Yes…Mistress."

Closing her eyes as he closed the small distance between them, their lips met in their first kiss as husband and wife. Everything around them seem to fade into the background, time stopping for only them in that moment of time. Letting him take control of the kiss, Calleigh moaned softly as his tongue met hers and delved into her. The need for air caused Calleigh to pull back, giving him one last kiss before parting.

When her lips left his, he looked to her and then to their friends, his thoughts running haphazardly and settling on only one thing. Taking her hand, he brought her closer and squeezed her hand, "Ready?"

"Yes." Turning to head out, Calleigh looked up at Horatio, his smile growing more by the minute. When they began to head down the aisle, Calleigh leaned in to him, "I hope you had that fridge stocked and told the front desk no calls."

"We are as prepared as we can be," he answered knowingly. Releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist, he allowed his hand to drift down to her hip, skimming the silk lightly, "You'll be lucky if you see the light of day, sweetheart."

"Umm, sounds like my type of fun...Lieutenant," Calleigh smirked as they began to pick up there pace. "Let's just hope I don't wear you out too much."

Horatio chuckled, the light of the day meeting them fully as they burst through the doors of the church. He could hear their friends behind them and smiled at the thought of leaving them to their own devices. They understood fully, the situation at hand, and Horatio made a mental note to send them his thanks.

Opening the door to the awaiting cab, he ushered Calleigh in to sit and hovered for mere seconds, "I think, Calleigh…I think you are the one who should be concerned about stamina."

Getting in and getting comfortable as he slipped in beside her, Calleigh then moved over to him, her left hand resting on his chest over his heart, "Well, then, I guess we're both in for for a very long weekend."

"Indeed, we are," Horatio responded in a soft whisper as he turned toward her more. Taking her into a loving embrace, he allowed the months of despair and uncertainty fade into the background, thankful for what he had now. A true chance at happiness.

The End...or is it?


End file.
